Harry Potter e o Dragão vermelho
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-PseudoHP6-Pós ODF livro5 - personagens Au e marcantes, Morgan, amores, lutas, revisada e comentada.
1. Um dia pra esquecer

**Ei-lo! Dragão Vermelho Reload!!! Rsrsrsrsrs!!!! para os fão dessa fic sem pé nem cabeça... estou postando os 10 primeiros capítulos e logo logo tem mais.**

* * *

**Cap. 1 -Um dia pra esquecer- **

Harry entrou branco de ódio em seu quarto, acabara de discutir com seus tios por causa de um copo de suco, Duda levara a melhor novamente...ele deixou o corpo escorregar pela porta fechada e tentou respirar lenta e profundamente, a dias se sentia irritado como nunca antes, sentia ódio e culpa o tempo todo agora e sabia que isso tinha a ver com Voldmort, nesse ponto devia concordar que seu inimigo devia estar tão frustrado quanto ele.

Edwiges piou irritada por ser acordada tão repentinamente, ele olhou-a com carinho, quase não haviam cartas e ela parecia se sentir esquecida, todos temiam o que podia acontecer com as cartas e ele não se animava em escrever, por algum motivo ele travava sempre que pegava um pergaminho, mandava obedientemente um bilhete ao pessoal da ordem a cada três dias, um bilhete cada vez menor, não saia da casa a quatro semanas, não saia mesmo, seu mundo se restringira ao quarto e ele se sentia sufocado.

E por isso mesmo não tinha o que contar, Hermione lhe mandara um bilhetinho sobre estar com os pais, ele ainda se sentia culpado pelo que acontecera no ministério, e ela escrevera que ainda sentia algumas dores ás vezes... E ele ainda tinha pesadelos com aquela cena, ela caída e Neville arrebentado, ele tentava não lembrar, não queria falar ao dormir, Duda dera sinais que seus sonhos estavam ficando mais audíveis, sentiu uma fisgada de ódio no peito. Rony só comentara que treinava quadribol, o que Harry não acreditava, duvidava que ele e os irmãos estivessem na Toca se divertindo.

Devia desculpas a Rony por quase odiá-lo por ser monitor, ele prometera uma manhã que pediria desculpas se o amigo se tornasse monitor-chefe, se levantou do chão e se jogou na cama.

Devia estar agradecido por estar seguro... _"Mas uma luta mortal, pela minha alma animaria as coisas" _lembrava cada vez mais de Sirius, socou o travesseiro e se levantou, tinha ímpetos de sair correndo toda vez que pensava no padrinho. Não era mais culpa que sentia e sim raiva de si mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava que tinha que controlar seu gênio.

Saiu até o jardim dos fundos onde se esticou no mesmo lugar que vira Dobby há tanto tempo, e ficou perdido em lembranças por horas, _"meu senhor... um grande bruxo, meu senhor..."_

-Um grande atrapalho é o que sou.

Tanto tempo e gente desperdiçado em vigiá-lo, gente que podia estar literalmente atrás de Voldmort, por que ele sabia, sabia que ainda era vigiado.Embora o fosse principalmente pelos gatos da senhora Figg, sua tia tinha reclamado que eles deixavam pêlos no capacho da entrada e andavam dormindo embaixo da janela onde ele estivera um ano antes, no dia que Mundongo desaparatara ali em frente.

A tarde caia quente e ele se levantava para entrar quando se tocou que tinha um certo grupo o observando, então seu primo saiu e chamou os colegas, eles se viraram e entraram de novo na casa, Harry esquecera que eles iriam tomar chá, pensou feliz que poderia dar uma escapada, a turma do Duda andava mais tempo na casa desde o pequeno incidente a um ano, e todos culpavam Harry, o garoto nem imaginava que desculpa o primo inventara pra sair menos de casa, mas sabia que ele era o culpado, os amigos dele estralavam as juntas da mão toda vez que o viam.

Saiu para a rua e deu uma volta pelo quarteirão, apesar de não recomendável, ele fazia isso só pra se sentir vivo, ou menos engaiolado, por isso não colocava mais Edwiges na gaiola? Ela agora ficava solta no quarto, poxa, estava mesmo quente, e ele com aquela camiseta comprida se sentia sufocado, e quando finalmente parou de andar, uma sete voltas no quarteirão, ou foram nove? Ele não contava mais, algumas pessoas nas olhavam-no passar e ele sabia que o achavam bem doido, e os Dursley não deixavam de confirmar o fato.

Ele voltou a Rua dos Alfeneiros a ponto de ver a turma do Duda indo embora, mais cedo que de costume estranhou Harry, mas ele entrou e foi a porta olhando pro primo que entrava:

-A festa acabou cedo dudoquinha?

-Cala a boca.-disse o primo.

-Que é isso, desta vez eu não estava na casa pra atrapalhar...

-E daí? – o garoto se virou irritado, pela primeira vez Harry via algo indignação no olhar dele.- Não saio mais por causa da minha mãe!

-Qualé dudinho? Ainda parece que você obedece a mamãe mesmo...

-Mas ela morre de medo quando eu saio, principalmente se você também sai!- o garoto elevou a voz.- Ela tem medo que algo aconteça, se o senhor está fora.

-Não posso sair e ficar ao mesmo tempo.- ele sorriu

-Não te ensinaram isso ainda?- Duda fingiu ficar surpreso

Sarcasmo não era natural de Duda, pensou Harry irritado, achava que estava além das capacidades mentais do primo. Percebeu que era hora de parar mas ficou irritado com o que o primo disse a seguir:

-Se bem que se ensinassem, você não poderia fazer não é?- ele se aproximou ameaçador- Não pode fazer nada com aquela coisinha.

-Não preciso daquela coisinha o tempo todo.- ele estendeu os braços, se lembrando que saíra sem a varinha, o que era estranho, ele não dormia com ela, mas evitava ficar sem ela de dia.- Eu não estou com ela agora.- confirmou com uma fúria no olhar.

-Está ladrando o quê então magrela?- disse Duda estalando as juntas.

-Mais corajoso agora?- disse Harry irritado sabendo que aquilo estava indo longe demais. – Não tem o que temer agora, não é mesmo?

-Eu não tenho medo de nada.-disse ele maldoso.

-E no que você pensou naquela travessa a um ano? Hein? No escuro? Frio, não?- disse Harry sabendo que não devia fazer aquilo, mas não se controlando.

-Pelo menos eu não tô gritando de medo de noite.- riu Duda agarrando Harry pela camiseta.

-Já disse pra não falar mais disso! - disse Harry segurando as mãos de Duda.

-Trocou de Namorado, não? -Sorriu Duda ao larga-lo. – Agora ta chorando por quem mesmo? Sérius... Sirius... é Sirius não... Não... Sirius... – ele fingiu chorar.

Harry sentiu a garganta seca, fora assim que começara a um ano, e ele devia se controlar, amarrou a cara e fez que ia entrar mas Duda riu e falou mais alto ao fechar a porta:

-Ah é isso!!! Seu namoradinho te abandonou? Talvez ele esteja com aquele outro agora... Cedrico não? Cedrico e Sirius juntinhos!!!

Harry ficou cego de ódio se virou tão rápido que não percebeu, não sabia se tinha gritado, mas na sua cabeça algo gritou:

-É isso mesmo!!! eles estão juntos!!! Estão Mortos!!! Por minha Culpa!!!

E acertou o queixo de Duda com o melhor soco de sua vida, o primo deu um passo pra trás e se encostou na porta, Harry teve impressão de ter quebrado a mão, e não só ela, pois Duda simplesmente avançou pra cima, anos de fúria contida dos dois extravasando em murros, socos e pontapés, Harry, e Duda também provavelmente, se surpreendeu com a própria força, pois o primo estava branco após levar uns socos no estômago, mas ele levava a pior, bem menor e mais leve já não sentia as costelas, e não tinha certeza se não quebrara o nariz, só ouviram a tia gritando quando ela e o tio os separaram, o tio agarrou Harry pelo o pescoço em uma chave de braço e com o outro braço segurava o braço direito de Harry, que assim imobilizado acabou levando mais uns dois socos de Duda completamente indefeso, seus olhos estavam estranhos, só então percebeu que um deles estava normal e com o outro via tudo borrado. Duda ainda acertou um soco no rosto de Harry que bateu a cabeça contra o nariz do tio que Gritou irritado:

-Já mandei parar!!! -Sacudiu o braço de Harry como se ele tivesse dado o último soco, mas não poderia, pois ficara completamente tonto, seu olho antes bom estava latejando, ele não via direito, estava tudo torto, seu olho ardia.

Mas sorriu ao ver Duda se ajoelhar no chão ofegando e tossindo como um condenado, ele sorriu ao vê-lo ali ajoelhado e ele de pé, mesmo que apoiado, e essa sensação passou tão rápido quanto veio, seu tio largou-o e ele desmontou no chão de joelhos como o Duda, e em seguida se apoiou na parede, suas costelas pareciam ter se partido.

-O que houve aqui!!! Moleque!!!

-... -Harry pensou em falar, mas seu maxilar simplesmente doeu tanto que impediu de mexe-lo mais.

-Dudinha, dudinha, querido o que ele fez? – perguntava a tia para Duda que respirava mais normalmente e começou a sorrir, mas não falou nada, Harry observou que ele esperava pacientemente o que viria a seguir.

-O que você fez com o Duda, moleque!!!- disse o tio puxando o braço de Harry. – Se você fez aquilo...

A tia petúnia soltou uma exclamação, então Harry forçou a própria boca e ouviu sua voz, meio rouca e pastosa.

-Com certeza não foi aquilo...

- Duda... querido- voltou a tia petúnia – ele fez algo... ruim?

Duda apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, Harry estranhou , desde quando o primo era sincero?

-Não Válter, ele fez algo, olha só como o Duda está branco... –ela passou a mão nos cabelos do filho, talvez procurando um indício de traumatismo craniano.

Mas o silêncio imperou até o tio Valter gritar com Harry, que estava meio adormecido, zonzo, sentia que estava úmido de suor.

-Vai pro seu quarto agora!!! Ande!!! Parece que só fica quieto lá!!! Ande!!!- disse ele roxo quando Harry parecia não querer se mover.

Harry conteve um soluço de dor e se ergueu, passada a adrenalina da luta ele percebera que levara a pior, mal conseguiu se endireitar e subiu arqueado, se apoiando na parede, escutou ainda:

-Descanse Dudinha querido, isso deite no sofá, eu vou trazer um suquinho, tem certeza que não quer deitar? Eu vou trazer uma almofada...

-Que é isso, o meu menino está bem, ele é um lutador nato.- riu gravemente o tio.

Não se importou em ficar para escutar, se arrastou até em cima e abriu a porta, se enfiou pelo quarto escuro e se jogou na cama e ficou quieto, o esforço de respirar já era bem doloroso. Edwiges piou triste e pousou na cama, ele sentiu ela beliscar sua orelha, apenas gemeu:

- janela está aberta, pode ir, não trouxe nada pra você comer, desculpe.

A ave se eriçou toda e o olhou indignada, abriu as asas e saiu.Escureceu e ele ficou ali, horrorizado, não com a briga em si, mas com sua própria satisfação em chegar até aquele ponto.

-Era isso que eu queria?

Perguntou pra si mesmo, pensando ao lembrar da sua satisfação em ver Duda arquejando de dor, isso me faz tão mal quanto...ele?

Harry pensava nisso desde que soube da profecia, marcado como um igual, as vezes Harry se pegava pensando se não havia uma certa dose de maldade pura em sua mania de encher o Duda, Ele me provocou, pensou na própria defesa, mas algo lá no fundo insistia, eu podia ter parado, ter ficado quieto, eu ficava quieto antes, por que me incomodar agora?

Se levantou com dificuldade e foi ao guarda-roupa, se olhou e ficou espantado, seu cabelo estava totalmente despenteado, apontando para todos os lados, mais do que o comum, seu olho direito estava levemente inchado e o esquerdo apresentava um corte , o sangue seco formava uma linha estranha por cima do olho, seu nariz também havia sangrado, ele não vira Duda sangrar, não era tão forte, nem tão pesado, mas o nariz ,apesar de dolorido, não estava quebrado, seu queixo ia ficar definitivamente roxo, e seu lábio também estava cortado.

Definitivamente, ele pensou arquejando ao por o pijama, aquele era um dia para esquecer. Ele deitou com fome, grande novidade, e muito infeliz, o pior que um pouco dessa infelicidade era com ele mesmo.


	2. Aves

**Cap. 2 -Aves- **

Acordar foi tão doloroso quanto dormir... escutou a tia chamar mas não atendeu, ela se dignou a subir e bater na porta, mas ele não tinha vontade de se mover, mas sussurrou um "estou me vestindo" e levantou da cama, se vestiu tentando não encarar o espelho, mas de relance viu o que não queria, outro, estranho, lhe olhando pelo espelho, balançou a cabeça e desceu,colocando o óculos que remendara a noite, haviam se partido na luta com o primo, e entrou na cozinha, o tio apenas agitou o jornal ao nota-lo, a tia empurrou um pedaço de pão e uma xícara para ele enquanto recolhia seus talheres a pia, então Harry olhou para o primo, apesar do contorno torto ele viu e quase esboçou um sorriso, fungando de cabeça abaixada, o primo exibia uma fachada tão acabada quanto a dele, não haviam cortes aparentes, mas um enorme hematoma roxo-escuro onde ele acertara o primeiro soco, e outros mais claros demonstravam claramente que Harry não devia ter duvidado de sua própria força, esse pensamento gerou uma nova autocensura e ele se concentrou no pão até se sentir enjoado, tirou os óculos com um repelão furioso que assustou Duda, que quase derrubou seu copo de achocolatado.

-Que foi moleque? –perguntou o tio irritado ao observa-lo coçar o olho enquanto com a outra mão segurava e olhava os óculos que remendara antes de dormir, insatisfeito.

-Ficou torto...-ele sussurrou mais pra si do que pro tio.

-Além de tudo conseguiu estragar um bom óculos.- falou baixo a tia.

Harry fingiu não ouvir, tinha aquela coisa há anos, e tinham que aceitar, estava quebrado há séculos, mas ele deu de ombros e colocou os óculos de novo. A imagem meio torta ia acabar lhe causando mais dor de cabeça, ele levou sua xícara até a pia e voltou a subir, isso estava virando uma rotina nauseante, ele sempre acabava assim nas férias, isolado naquele quarto, Dumbledore lhe explicara no ano anterior, naquele momento meio de desculpa e confissão, que era para sua própria proteção, mas até quando, pensou com raiva, iria aceitar ficar se protegendo em sua própria prisão?

Abriu a porta e se jogou na cama, e se arrependeu no ato, suas costelas reclamaram indignadas ao impacto, Mais um dia, mais um dia de pensamentos infelizes e torturantes.

Então escutou um movimento na janela e se ergueu com esforço, mas não era Edwiges, ela não voltara desde a noite, era uma coruja enorme, castanha escura, olhos avermelhados, por um segundo Harry se sentiu estranhamente incomodado com a ave, mas se forçou a levantar e foi até ela, estendeu a mão, mas percebeu que ela não carregava nada, perguntou meio apreensivo.

-Se perdeu? Ou perdeu o que devia entregar?

A coruja o olhou friamente, ele definitivamente não gostava dela, se encararam por um segundo. Ela abriu as asas enormes, então Harry sentiu sua cicatriz queimar e escutou, com horror a voz em sua cabeça, clara como se fosse dita pela própria coruja.

"_Eu estou observando.Ainda... "_

Estacou congelado, a criatura abriu as asas e voou pra fora, Harry ficou ali e percebeu que estava tremendo, a voz... a voz era de Voldemort.

Ele percebeu que aquilo estava mais do que errado, "ouvir vozes, não é bom sinal, nem no mundo da magia..." a frase era um eco de memória, mas ele sabia que o que acontecera era no mínimo aterrador, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu:

"_**Algo perturbador ocorreu, preciso falar de modo seguro com Dumbledore." **_

Achou que era dramático, mas o que ocorrera fora dramático, ele ainda tremia, ou Voldmort tentara possuí-lo de novo, ou o vigiava possuindo uma coruja. Ele desejou ver Edwiges o mais rápido possível. E temeu que ela pudesse ser atacada ou possuída.

-Estou paranóico. Nessa casa ele não pode me fazer mal...- Então a ficha caiu.

Ainda...

Ele pulou da cama ao escutar um farfalhar de asas na janela, e quase chorou de alegria e alívio, era Edwiges, ainda do mesmo jeito, ela entrou e pousou no seu ombro e beliscou de leve sua orelha, ele soltou um suspiro angustiado e olhou a coruja que se empoleirava agora na cadeira da escrivaninha, ele a olhou com uma ternura nunca antes sentida e ainda temeroso de manda-la, e se fosse atacada?, perguntou num sussurro rouco:

-Consegue entregar algo o mais rápido do que já fez antes? Agora?

A coruja apenas o olhou, e parecendo entender que era algo grave, esticou prontamente a pata, ficando quieta como sempre ficava, ele sorriu pra ela:

-Tenho total confiança em você, sei que fará o mais rápido que puder e agradeço, mas se cuide viu?

A coruja deu um pio baixo e saiu, Harry ainda ficou olhando mesmo depois dela não ser mais visível.

Ainda... a palavra queimava em sua cabeça como a cicatriz em sua testa, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Que encontrara um modo de atingi-lo na rua dos Alfeneiros? Afinal o que podia impedi-lo de entrar ali e fazer o que fizera com seus pais? Harry apenas sentiu um frio que vinha dele mesmo, uma inexpressividade fria, na vida dele tudo chegava e desabava aos seus pés sem nenhum rumor de aviso, não como esse, será que ele estava tentando assusta-lo? Ele não entendera totalmente, desde quando Voldmort avisava algo? Ele não preferia surpreender? Harry meneou a cabeça muito irritado, além de tudo os óculos tortos lhe davam enjôo.

Já passara o almoço e a tarde quando ele, lendo, sem óculos, nariz encostado em um livro de feitiços, da coleção que ganhara no natal, escutou um rumorejo de asas, olhou para a janela intrigado, Edwiges não era tão rápida assim, mas na janela não estava nem Edwiges nem a outra.

Era uma coruja-das-torres comum, e carregava um envelope. Harry se aproximou com receio, mas a coruja esticou a pata e ele tirou o envelope, ela se virou e foi embora.Ele viu seu nome e endereço, e virou o envelope:

**NIVEIS ORINÁRIOS DE MAGIA **

**RESULTADOS DA AVALIAÇÃO**

Há um tempo ele teria recebido o envelope com apreensão, ou até receio de ser reprovado... mas ainda com aquela estranha frieza que se apossara dele, abriu o envelope com um descaso que lhe deixou revoltado consigo mesmo.

-Não seja burro.- disse a si mesmo.- Se isso puder mudar minha vida, eu ficarei grato.

Leu.

Jogou o envelope de volta a escrivaninha, ficou com o pergaminho na mão, leu de novo, e de novo, mas as palavras pareciam não penetrar nele, escutou um novo rumorejo de asas, mas ao contrário dos outros, reconheceu na hora quem chegara, pois ainda voava, em volta de sua cabeça...

Harry estendeu a mão vazia e segurou Pichí em pleno vôo, a corujinha continuou a se agitar:

-Quieto pichí!- ele disse ainda olhando o pergaminho, que jogou displicentemente na cama e olhou a ave em sua outra mão:

-Vou soltar você, mas espere que vou te mandar com uma resposta.- e depois de tirar o bilhete, soltou a ave, e se arrependeu no ato.

Pichí voava em torno da sua cabeça quase o deixando mais tonto do que já estava. Sentou-se na cama e leu o bilhete:

"_**Já ficou informado da novidade? Se não, vou estragar a surpresa, parece que nossa Mione quase bateu o recorde de NOM´S possíveis, mas não está satisfeita, parece que ela não tirou o máximo possível em Runas... Uma tragédia não? Não ligue se ela mandar um pergaminho enorme... ela me mandou... eu fui bem , melhor que Fred e Jorge, mas espero que a gente logo se encontre pra trocar mais detalhes... Rony." **_

Era tão distante dele que chegava a ser impessoal, ele esboçou um sorriso ao ler "nossa Mione", pensou que gostaria de receber um pergaminho enorme dela, talvez o distraísse. Se esticou na cama. Pichí fez ainda mais barulho, ele olhou distante e rabiscou num pergaminho.

"_**Legal Rony! Não duvidava dela, espero saber mais em breve... **_

_**Harry."**_

Sem perceber o que fazia, enrolou o bilhete e soltou Pichí que saiu ainda mais agitada, aparentemente alegre por estar sendo útil. Ele apenas fitou o horizonte, escurecia.

Sentiu algo nas suas costas, e se virou ao ver o clarão.

-Fa...Fawkes?-ele disse abismado.

A Fênix de Dumbledore pousou mansamente em seu ombro, ele finalmente se sentiu aquecido, ela deixou um pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão.Ele abriu e leu.Um bilhete tão curto quanto o seu.

"_**Sinto que é urgente... Mande seu recado por Fawkes, que saberá como achar Dumbledore rapidamente, Cuide-se, em breve você deverá deixar a casa dos seus tios. **_

_**Lupin."**_

Relatou o ocorrido com todos os detalhes que lembrava enquanto Fawkes se aninhava em sua cama, com aqueles olhos que pareciam admirá-lo e aquece-lo, soltou uma nota fraquinha, e pousou nos joelhos de Harry quando ele se virou e disse sério:

-Eu preciso de respostas, ou de uma idéia do que fazer agora, lembre a ele que ninguém gosta de ficar sem respostas...- disse quase sem pensar no que falava.

Fawkes sumiu em outro clarão, deixando uma pena pra trás, Harry apanhou a pena e colocou sobre a escrivaninha.

Foram tantos pássaros que ele parecia exausto como se tivesse voado com cada um deles, ele fitava o teto quando adormeceu...

Foi acordado por uma sensação estranha, sentia-se na água, flutuava em algo líquido, tão morno quanto as lágrimas de Fawkes, e havia uma luz fraquinha, muito distante, poderia ser acima, ou a frente, ele não sabia se estava de pé ou deitado, uma luz estranhamente esverdeada, então tudo ficou escuro e gelado, ele agarrou os próprios braços com frio, sentiu seu nariz e orelhas congelarem como se estivesse voando em uma vassoura em uma tempestade, se viu em uma floresta escura, mas era tão irreal, como se ele fosse um fantasma, além da apreensão ele sentia um ódio que só crescia dentro dele, estava sozinho, abandonado, fraco, isolado, perturbado com o que dera de errado... então algo também começou a crescer dentro dele, um desejo de vingança, de destruir, acabar, matar o responsável por sua dor... Harry apesar de constrangido com o pensamento, concordava, o autor daquele sofrimento tinha que pagar, sim merecia morrer... qualquer um que causasse aquilo merecia morrer... então se aproximou de um lago, se curvou para beber...

O reflexo na água escura era de Voldmort... ele sorria... por um segundo antes de acontecer, pois ao contrário de medo ou espanto, ele sentiu um assomo de ódio tão particularmente grande que sentiu que poderia esganar o reflexo quando afundou as mãos na água, sentiu que tudo que sentira não era seu sentimento, mas os próprios sentimentos de Voldmort por ele, suas mãos saíram da água enlamenadas, ele as olhou sujas, escorrendo lama aguada e pegajosa, avermelhada, se sentiu tão sujo quanto suas mãos.

Tão incomodado que abriu os olhos, finalmente acordando, viu que estava ajoelhado no chão, as mãos a frente, as olhou em busca de vestígios de lama, mas estavam limpas, ele se ergueu com dificuldade, se sentia cansado, a cama estava desfeita, ele balançou a cabeça puxando o travesseiro que pôs no colo ao sentar na cama apoiando as costas na parede, colocou as mãos na cabeça e sussurrou nervoso:

-Pare de brincar comigo.- se sentia invadido.- Pare de entrar na minha cabeça...

Edwiges piou tristemente ao pousar, não trazia nada, então se balançou arrepiando as penas e o olhou, Harry esticou o braço e a coruja pousou nele, ao verificar que ela estava inteira e bem, ele passou as mãos pelas penas dela em um carinho e disse com a voz embargada:

-Que bom que voltou... estava preocupado. Que bom vê-la de novo.

Mas ela não estava só, um pássaro estranho crocitou na janela, um corvo grande, ele se levantou e Edwiges soltou um pio indgnado com o invasor que deu um saltito e crocitou novamente.

O corvo soltou o que trazia no bico e rapidamente pousou na cabeça de Harry, Edwiges bateu as asas indignada e Harry abriu o novo bilhete.

"_**Amanhã você será levado daí, avise os trouxas que iremos busca-lo. **_

_**Lá pelas três da tarde. Esteja pronto. Dumbledore já planejou tudo, fique sossegado. **_

_**M."**_

"_**P S: deixe os trouxas tranquilos, irão te buscar a maneira deles."**_

O bilhete era tão informativo quanto o M que assinara, não era a letra de Mione e nem da Srª Weasley, ela não assinaria Molly em um bilhete para ele, quem era M? A professora Minerva? Não, ela assinaria o nome. Dumbledore planejara tudo, então não mandaria nenhuma resposta, de novo? E de que "maneira deles" eles iriam busca-lo? Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo corvo que crocitou e saiu pela janela sem nenhuma explicação, talvez só tivesse ficado para ter certeza de que ele leria o bilhete. Harry estava tão cansado, confuso, que olhou pela janela esperando que mais aves aparecem e lhe dessem respostas, mas não haveriam mais aves, ele sabia, encostou a janela e viu Edwiges se aprumar no guarda-roupa, olhou para a escrivaninha e notou um montinho de cinzas onde estivera a pena de Fawkes. Com um sentimento de abandono ele se deitou com a certeza que não dormiria mais.


	3. A maneira deles

**Cap 3-A maneira deles- **

Mais um café da manhã, mais dor de cabeça pelos óculos tortos, e Harry começou a pensar em como falar aos tios que iria embora as três da tarde.

Sua tia levantou para pegar mais suco para o Duda quando o tio o olhou e falou a velha frase que não dizia a um bom tempo:

-Precisa cortar esse cabelo.-o tio o encarou.

Pela primeira vez ele talvez concordasse com o tio, seu cabelo estava enorme, caia nos olhos, mas não tinha vontade de corta-los, talvez essa resistência fosse culpa dos milhares de cortes que fizera na infância, preferia somente afastar os cabelos dos olhos, grato por nesse comprimento eles ocultarem totalmente a sua cicatriz.

-Talvez eu devesse leva-lo para cortar isso...-disse a tia em tom de descaso

-Essa tarde...- começou o tio

Era a oportunidade, ele interrompeu:

-Eu queria mesmo avisar, virão me buscar hoje...

Um clima ruim, os tios se olharam, foi interrompido pelo tio furioso:

-Como assim!!! Como assim virão te buscar?!!! Isso virou hotel de... de gente-que-nem-você?

-Válter!!!-disse tia Petûnia, ela ainda se lembrava do comitê na estação no início das férias.

-Não é minha escolha.-disse Harry encarando o tio.

Eles trocaram olhares de zanga, Harry percebeu que o primo tentava sair da mesa sem ser notado, carregando seu copo de achocolatado e umas bolachas, a tia suspirava aflita.

-Nem pensar moleque!!! -Ele disse bufando.- Nada de carros voadores, nem lareiras explodindo!!!

-Válter!!! Os vizinhos!!!-pediu Petûnia olhando em volta como se os vizinhos estivem na cozinha.

-Não! Não!

-Já falei-disse Harry interrompendo friamente, sabia que encarava o tio de modo desafiador.- Não é minha escolha, eles apenas virão...

-Eu disse nada de coisas esquisitas!!! -disse Valter de pé ameaçador.

-Em nenhum momento eu disse que seria esquisito, eles virão como trou...

-Eles!!!-perguntou a tia.- Aqueles... aqueles da estação?- ela arquejava.

Harry pensou um pouco, não sabia mesmo quem viria, nem como viriam , apenas sabia que tinha que ficar pronto as três. Murmurrou para aliviar a tia.

-Acho que não. Acho que virão de um jeito que não chame a atenção.

O tio estacou no meio do caminho que fazia, parando ao lado de Harry e olhando Petûnia.

-Quando?

-As três da tarde, tenho que estar pronto pra sair as três.

-Tá certo, vá arrumar suas coisas, fique no quarto até lá.-disse o tio aborrecido.- Mas se acontecer algo esquisito.

-Não vai acontecer nada esquisito.- disse ele se levantando empurrando o cabelo longe dos olhos, indo até o quarto, mas sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Afinal, como e quem viria, ele pensava olhando o bilhete que recebera da ave mais estranha que já lhe entregara algo, depois é claro de Fawkes, que Harry nunca imaginou que veria ali na rua dos Alfeneiros.

_**Amanhã você será levado daí, avise os trouxas que iremos busca-lo. **_

_**Lá pelas três da tarde. Esteja pronto. Dumbledore já planejou tudo, fique sossegado. **_

_**M.**_

Quem é M? É quem viria busca-lo?, não pelo bilhete não dava para entender se outras pessoas viriam, Harry dobrou o bilhete e se ajoelhou no chão, puxou aquela tábua solta do piso e pegou o maço de pergaminhos que enrolara, todas as correspondências do seu mundo, ele guardava todas, desde os comunicados do ministério sobre suas "infrações" até aquele quadrado de pergaminho com uma pata de cachorro gravada com lama. Ele guardava para se sentir vivo, real, quando acordava a noite apreensivo, puxava e resma de pergaminhos e lia, das listas de material até os bilhetes de Rony e Hermione, lembraria a amiga que ela lhe devia um pergaminho enorme contando a história de seus NOM´S, então Harry se lembrou, separou o envelope com o resultado e deixou fora do rolo, levaria, seus amigos estariam mais interessados que ele naquele pedaço de papel.

Só para variar seu quarto estava uma bagunça, totalmente desarrumado, lembrou de Tonks, e seu jeito de "fazer malas", como gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo naquele momento, já que havia quase um mês de bagunça naquele quarto.

O almoço foi tenso, Duda pela primeira vez na vida estava sem apetite, e Harry não conseguiu culpa-lo, das vezes que tivera contato com seu mundo, Duda sempre levara a pior, criara rabo, tivera um problema com alguns caramelos, e é claro, os dementadores, sua tia parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, tremia ao passar coisas ao seu tio, este sim engolia tudo rápido com cara de que quanto antes o tempo passasse seria melhor, Harry tinha que aceitar, estava tão ansioso quanto os três, se não estivesse mais, não adianta ficar preocupado, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Mais tarde, quase no horário de ir, ele terminou a arrumação.

Fechou o malão e deixou próximo a porta, ao ver a movimentação o primo se trancara no quarto, som alto, Harry achava melhor assim, subiu as escadas e deu uma olhada a sua fachada, o outro lhe encarava, detonado, pelo espelho, tênis não aparecia na jeans preta , mais pra cinza de tão gasta, larga, escondida por um blusão também preto, simplesmente enorme, que Harry ganhara quase novo, após Duda joga-lo fora por achar ridículo e afirmar para a mãe que meninas usavam aquilo, ele se encarou mais atenciosamente ao tirar os óculos, não estava tão ruim, os hematomas diminuíram bastante e estavam mais claros, o corte quase não aparecia, não seria visível com os óculos, mas estava bem branco, talvez ficasse mais aparente por estar usando roupas pretas, ele passou a mão pela cabeça, e instintivamente fez algo que nunca fizera antes, arrepiou os próprios cabelos, foi tão involuntário que realmente sentiu como se visse outra pessoa a sua frente, mas não queria pensar naquilo, fechou a cara pra si mesmo e colocou os óculos, pegou a vassoura e a gaiola de Edwiges e desceu.

Sua tia passava pelo corredor e o olhou descendo as escadas, ela parou como se tivesse sido atingida pelo feitiço do corpo preso, encarou Harry e então, depois de uns segundos constrangidos em que ele esperou que ela começasse a gritar, ela pôs a mão na boca e se virou, deixando-o atordoado. Desta vez não fizera nada, então a tia devia estar pensando nas "visitas", assim como ele que se sentou na escada mesmo, não queria ver os tios que esperavam na sala, ele simplesmente se encostou na parede e olhava Edwiges que estava anormalmente quieta na gaiola, talvez estranhando, pois desde que chegara na casa Harry não a prendera mais.

Os minutos passaram torturantes, o tio dando muxoxos de insatisfação, apareceu na porta da sala.

-Está na hora, isso prova que sua... sua gente, não sabe o que é pontua...

Ele não terminou a frase, escutaram um carro que parecia entrar no terreno e dar uma discreta buzinada, Harry e o tio se encararam, o tio se apressou para abrir a porta e a tia apareceu na porta da sala olhando para quem estava parado em frente a tio Valter.

Harry ficou surpreso. Muito surpreso.

Um homem, vestido de preto, com uma calça jeans, camiseta e uma jaqueta comportada social, estava na porta, o tio o olhou de cima abaixo e Harry percebeu que ele e a tia ficaram satisfeitos por não perceberem nada mágico nele, mas não podiam estar mais enganados...

- Viemos buscar o Potter.- disse uma mulher que Harry ainda não via.

Ali parado, com roupas de trouxa e com os cabelos oleosos presos , estava nada menos que Snape. Harry estava surpreso, mas tentou não transparecer, Dumbledore enviara Snape? Depois de tudo? Mas uma mulher loira, apesar de muito parecida com sua tia, com roupas parecidas com as dela, lhe chamou:

-Venha Harry, temos que ir.

Ele saiu, com a vassoura e a gaiola, Snape com o malão, a mulher abriu o portamalas e ajudou-o a pôr a gaiola no banco traseiro, Ele observou os tios olharem o carro, que sem dúvida era novo e bem caro e observarem os dois estranhos, isso com certeza era o melhor que podiam esperar.

Mas para Harry tudo parecia errado, ele acabara de entrar em um carro com Snape e uma mulher estranha, não escutou o que eles disseram aos seus tios, só reparou que eles pareciam satisfeitos, então Snape entrou, e manobrou o carro, a mulher sentada ao lado dele se virou e sorriu.

-E aí Harry?- ela fechou os olhos com uma expressão de concentração.

-Agora não!-sibilou Snape.

Mas era tarde, para alívio de Harry ele estava olhando para Tonks, com seu cabelo rosa, e rosto pálido.

-Não devia ter feito isso.-repetiu Snape contrariado.

-Nenhum trouxa vai reparar, e se reparar é porque você está correndo.

-Ela tem razão.- disse Harry, - O limite...- emendou e se arrependeu.

-Eu sei dirigir Potter!!!- cortou Snape.- Aliás é por isso que eu estou aqui!

-Tá ! Tá!- Cortou Tonks aborrecida.- Não precisa começar de novo. Todo mundo já sabe.

Harry olhou os dois fascinado, era a coisa mais irreal que presenciara, Snape olhava de esguelha para Tonks com aquele já conhecido olhar assassino, mas ela voltara a se virar para Harry sorrindo:

-E aí Harry como foram as férias?

Ele reparou que Snape balançara a cabeça, visivelmente, ele apenas respondeu.

-Como sempre.

Tonks o encarou um pouco e se virou pra frente, então como que tomada de uma curiosidade infantil ao ver o aparelho de som disse:

-Vamos escutar música de trouxas!!!

-Ah! Não de novo!- atalhou Snape.- Esse botão não!!!

Tonks parara com o dedo no botão. Pareceu assustada e então riu.

-É ! É esse que apertei antes... o que faz o carro desaparecer!!! Tinha esquecido!!!

-Ela disse pra não mexer em nada!-disse Snape com veemência.

-Ah, ela é tão chata quanto você!!!- disse Tonks e apertou o botão ao lado, uma música alta irrompeu pelo carro quase deixando todos surdos.

-...isse Não!!!- Snape apertou o botão e olhou Tonks furioso.

A bruxa ficou constrangida, mas ainda olhava o painel com olhos de criança, parecia mais o pai do Rony, Snape agora parecia realmente zangado, Harry desviou o olhar para fora, e resolveu ficar quieto. Com certeza aquela era a melhor guarda que Dumbledore pudera disponibilizar? Ou tudo estava realmente sossegado, ou realmente haviam problemas, onde estavam Olho-tonto, ou Lupin?

-Para onde vamos?- deixou escapar após um bom tempo, já meio chateado da viagem.

-Não interessa Po...-Snape começou mas foi cortado por Tonks.

-Para a Toca!!! Você sabe...

-Não devia falar nada...

-Não tem problema...

-Como não tem?

-Pelamordedeus!!! Não tem nenhum comensal da morte a quilômetros daqui.

Harry e Snape trocaram um olhar pelo retrovisor, mas Harry na verdade queria cair na gargalhada, Snape parecia querer sumir do carro, ele imaginou como deveria ter sido a viagem de ida. Tonks estava irriquieta e se virou de novo ao ver que Snape podia largar o volante e agarrar seu pescoço se falasse com ela.

O resto da viagem se arrastou como naquela barraca antes da primeira prova do torneio tribruxo, Tonks mencionara os comensais, então eles estavam na ativa? Realmente na ativa... talvez vigiando-o? Mas isso seria colocar Snape na vista, como espião, ele não devia permanecer incógnito? Harry estava confuso com sua situação, para A Toca? Não que quisesse ver a casa da Ordem novamente, mas seria seguro? Seria seguro pararem na Toca? Desde quando Snape , puro sangue, sabia dirigir? Obviamente o carro era mágico, mas não parecia, e se era mágico, era ilegal... E quem era ela? A "dona" do carro? Ele não entendia mais nada e simplesmente estava começando a ficar contrariado, encostou a cabeça na janela do carro, começava a escurecer. Snape fazia o carro voar, devia ser mágica, ou eles já teriam batido no carro de algum trouxa, a velocidade lembrava o noitibus, Harry ficou sonolento, continuava a ver as coisas passando, tirou os óculos e se recostou, não viu mais nada, estava tudo escuro.

Escuro como a noite mais negra, escuro como na noite em que ele voltara, mas não havia nada a sua volta, ele estava imerso em escuridão, sentia algo próximo dele se virou, ao longe havia um contorno, algo grande, era... um cão, grande como um urso.

-Sirius?

Ele viu o padrinho erguer-se e apontar atrás dele, se virou.

-Hogwarts...

Ele se virou mas Sirius não estava mais ali. Hogwarts também sumira... o que ele queria dizer? Sentiu algo ao seu lado, havia alguém no chão, alguém caído no chão, chorando, soluçando, mas quando deu um passo na direção da pessoa viu uma estranha luz brilhar por trás de si e se virou apreensivo, uma leve luz verde, e tudo ficou gelado, como se houvessem dementadores por perto então ele caia, estava caindo, caindo e então parou, estava voando, sentia a movimentação era como se estivesse montado em bicuço, mas mais leve, mais próximo de uma vassoura, ele sentiu como se atravessasse uma nuvem, água agarrando no seu cabelo, então a claridade de um amanhecer o atingiu com a surpresa de ver o que montava, montava um dragão... um imenso dragão vermelho que o levava para Hogwarts, Hagrid sorria quando o dragão se preparava para pousar:

-Você trouxe de volta! Trouxe de volta pra casa!

-Hagrid?

Mas da floresta veio um guincho horrendo e Harry caiu do Dragão e quando se levantou encarou Voldmort:

-Não ainda, não agora...

então ele lhe apontou a varinha, e Harry percebeu-se indefeso e sentiu um rumorejo e uma luz verde intensa. Gritou.

-O que foi isso?-perguntou Tonks assustada olhando-o

Harry acordara ainda no carro, com a mão apertando a cicatriz, sabia que soltara um exclamação de dor.

-Pesadelos Potter?-disse Snape que não parecia nem um pouco preocupado.

-É, e lhe mandaram lembranças...- disse Harry maldoso, observou que Snape não se movera, mas ficara um pouco pálido.

Ficaram em silêncio, então Harry percebeu que amanhecia e que ali a frente estava A Toca, e nunca ficara tão contente em vê-la. Na porta estavam o Sr e a Srª Weasley.


	4. Última parada na Toca

**Cap 4 -Última parada na Toca- **

Apesar de ansioso com seu pesadelo, ele não pode deixar de se sentir bem ao ver os Weasley, Harry saiu do carro e deu um sorriso a Sra Weasley que vinha na direção deles, e percebeu que Tonks tirara as coisas do carro, e então o Sr Weasley acenou com a mão para Snape que disse pela janela:

-Vou voltar já, informar que tudo está bem.

-Claro, e é melhor devolver o ...- o pai de Rony olhou para o carro com admiração.- Puxa, é lindo mesmo.

Snape acenou com a cabeça e fechou a janela o carro acelerou e rapidamente sumiu de vista.

-Puxa.- disse o Sr Weasley.- E corre mesmo...

Mas Molly já tinha abraçado Harry e falava com Tonks:

-Foi tudo bem então?

-Ah! Claro!- disse Tonks com seu jeito alegre.

Harry completou em pensamento "se não fosse a companhia...", mas foi empurrado até a cozinha de onde não pode sair até ter feito uma refeição decente, Tonks e Arhur conversando, mais sobre o estranho carro, Tonks mencionara que além de descobrir "acidentalmente" que o carro podia desaparecer, descobrira acidentalmente também que ele podia voar, como o Anglia do pai do Rony (que ele e o amigo detonaram no seu segundo ano...) e que Snape fizera a brincadeira de fingir que a empurraria pra fora do mesmo com ele andando se continuasse a fuçar no painel... Mas Molly não o deixava escutar direito a conversa, pois estava preocupada, reclamava lhe passando mais coisas pra comer.

-...e pálido, isso é um crime... e esse cabelo, não me diga que vai deixar como o de Gui...

- E o pessoal?-ele desviou do assunto antes que a Sra wesley voltasse com um pente e uma tesoura.

- Estão jogando, descobriram a Gina.- a senhora Weasley riu.- Pode ir se já terminou.

Harry se levantou, e saiu da casa, foi recebido pelo sol, se sentiu aquecido pela primeira vez em dias... estava vivo de novo.

Subiu o morro em direção ao prado onde os Weasley podiam jogar quadribol protegidos das vistas curiosas, quando se aproximou escutou os gritos, dos meninos e também de Gina, e a voz de Hermione, ela parecia torcer por todos, então viu, Gina, Gui e Carlinhos avançando, sendo bloqueados pelos gêmeos, visando o gol onde estava Rony, ele avançou , finalmente se sentindo em casa, ali com eles, ou só por poder vê-los, felizes, despreocupados. Gina metera mais um ponto sobre Rony, que aturou a gozação dos gêmeos. Todos reunidos ali davam uma sensação reconfortante, Gina voou de encontro a Hermione que balançava os braços em comemoração quando o viu, pareceu ter visto um pomo, pois acelerou com os braços esticados de modo que assustou Hermione e deixou Harry surpreso.

-É o Harry!!! Ele chegou!!! Você chegou!!!

E então ele desabou, não sob o peso de Gina que desmontara da vassoura o abraçando, mas de Hermione que correra e pulara também, as duas se chocaram e perderam o equilibrio, como resultado os três caíram no chão.Os outros descendo das vassouras em volta, ele não conseguia se levantar naquela confusão, viu Rony, de cara amarrada, chegar e falar:

-Vão matar ele!-disse parecendo furioso.

As duas se levantaram constrangidas, Gina estava tão vermelha quanto sua cabeleira Fred esticou o braço para ajudá-lo a levantar.

-Desculpe se não nos jogamos também.- disse sarcástico.

-Não costumamos fazer isso... - emendou Jorge.

-Pelo menos não com caras...- emendou mais baixo Fred.

Gina e Mione pareciam querer desaparecer, mas Carlinhos e Gui o cumprimentaram mais normalmente e então eles estavam falando do jogo, de Rony e de Gina treinando para artilheira, então ficaram ali mais um tempo e começaram descer com os gritos da Sra Weasley, ela queria ajuda para por as mesas para fora, Gui e Carlinhos correram, combinando uma nova luta de mesas, com os gêmeos na cola deles, Gina e Mione apressaram o passo meio envergonhadas ainda e Rony então falou:

-O que aconteceu com você?

Harry parou e encarou o amigo, estava ainda mais alto, parecia ainda mais ruivo.

-Aqueles bilhetes deixaram todo mundo nervoso, parecia lesado cara, o que foi aquilo?

-Não foram as palavras mais brilhantes que encontrei, mas estava com outras coisas na cabeça- deu uma olhada significativa para o amigo e emendou. -É impressão minha ou está tudo muito calmo?

-Nem tanto, não soube dos ataques?

Ele parou de novo.

-Claro que não, cancelei minha assinatura do...

-Não saiu nos jornais, não que estejam censurando nada, mas os ataques ao pessoal...- Rony baixou a voz.- que já foi comensal.

-Sério?

Rony balançou a cabeça em acordo, mas como estavam perto da casa com um olhar combinaram de continuar a conversa mais tarde.

Foi um preparativo familiar e descontraído e um almoço calmo, Harry já estava entupido quando conseguiu escapar de uma nova rodada de sobremesa que a mãe do Rony queria força-lo a comer, "você está muito magro, um pouco mais...", então foram para o quarto de Rony com Mione, levando Gina junto, Ele já não sentia receio em envolvê-la na conversa, Rony apoiou a idéia apesar de Hermione que parecia não ter gostado.

Ele sentou na cama, observando que o quarto do amigo não mudara nada, totalmente laranjado, e Pichí começou a voar em volta das cabeças deles, até Harry agarrá-lo em pleno ar de novo e reclamar:

-Concordo com você Rony, as vezes ele me dá dor de cabeça.

Rony meio que tomou Pichí da mão de Harry e colocou na gaiola, concordando, Gina não ficou contente, e Hermione balançou a cabeça, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para mudar o rumo da conversa, e falou sem rodeios.

-Então me conta o que está havendo? Quer dizer, fiquei encalhado de novo nas férias e vocês parecem estar de novo mais bem informados que eu...- ele sublinhou os "de novo".

Sentindo que ele pudesse ter uma recaída de mal humor como a do ano passado Rony e Mione começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, se encararam e Rony tomou a palavra.

- Bem, tudo que sabemos é que alguns dos citados como comensais antigamente, estão mortos, isso é o que nos deixam saber, porque o pessoal da ordem quase não aparece, Gui e Carlinhos não falam nada, e até Fred e Jorge não ajudam mais. Tudo está quieto, mas sabemos que algo está acontecendo.

Harry começou a ficar incomodado, havia um conflito interno sobre contar o que sabia ou não, havia muita coisa que não contara aos amigos, algumas das quais não contaria mesmo.Ele suspirou alto, e vendo que os três o olhavam ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos distraidamente.

-Esse silêncio é preocupante sim, estão todos se fingindo de mortos é?

-Não tão bem quanto você!- desabafou Rony, ele parecia furioso pela segunda vez no dia. - Agora explica pra gente porque não escreveu? Quebrou a mão é? Se bem que olhando a tua cara acho que deve ter quebrado mesmo!

Harry ficou pasmo, mas os três o encaravam zangados, ou pelo menos pareciam zangados, ele colocou o óculos para confirmar. Estavam zangados, ele ficou sem palavras, mas percebendo que teria que falar algo começou a desabafar.

-Escrever sobre o quê? Ah...-ele fingiu escrever com uma cara parva.- Oi Rony, aqui nos Alfeneiros tá tudo bem, o Duda e eu discutimos de novo, Oi Mione, como estão as férias? Cortei a grama aqui em casa... Olá Gina... obrigado pelo cartão de aniversário, sabia que a Edwiges pegou um rato ontem? Eu não saí da casa todo esse tempo. O que você acha que eu ia escrever?

Os três pareciam ainda mais furiosos com ele.

-Podia nos contar isso mesmo... e como você ficou com essa cara toda marcada?- disse Gina.- Como cortou o olho?

Hermione e Rony o encararam, não tinham reparado no corte, Harry ficou surpreso ao ver que ela reparara.

- Briga, -ele disse constrangido.- Com o Duda.

-Ele bateu em você?- perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Não foi bem isso.-ele saiu em defesa de sua dignidade.-saímos no braço, eu e ele, ele não ficou muito melhor não.

-Muito construtivo Harry.- disse Hermione em tom de censura.

-Já disse.. foi uma briga, brigas não são construtivas... muito pelo contrário.

-Destruiu seu óculos também- apontou Gina.- está bem torto...

Harry encarou a irmã de Rony outra vez, mas desta vez Hermione e Rony a olharam também, ela balançou os ombros e sem aviso tirou os óculos dele e disse saindo:

-Vou pedir pro papai arrumar, já volto.

-O que deu nela?- ele perguntou pra Rony.

Hermione deu um muxoxo ressentido, mas Rony respondeu.

-Está assim desde o fim do ano passado e só você não percebeu... tá difícil de aguentar.

-Rony!- censurou Hermione.

-Mas é verdade!- ele disse - Faça isso! Eu faço! O Gui Faz...- ele dizia apontando pra todo lado angustiado.

Harry riu, a cena era hilária, além dele não ver nada direito, Rony e Hermione tinham cara de quem estava a dias esperando por aquilo, ele riu, um riso rouco de quem não tem o costume de rir, Hermione e Rony o olharam, Harry balançou a cabeça, compreendendo o amigo:

-Rony, essa é a maior síndrome do irmão mais velho que já vi...

Hermione virou a cabeça pro lado e também começou a rir, Rony o encarava como se tivesse levado uma apunhalada do amigo. Olhou para Hermione e disse meio bravo.

-E sua síndrome de mistério, hein?! O que foi aquele último bilhete que Edwiges trouxe aqui em casa e que fez todo mundo ficar preucupado? Não deixaram a gente ler...

Harry parou no meio do riso e evitou o olhar do amigo, não pensara no que dizer, não queria compartir nada sobre a coruja estranha, não queria assustar os amigos, até porque seria dificil expressar por palavras, sentiu aquele frio percorrer seu peito, fazendo-o cair novamente, apenas sussurrou a meia verdade, se odiando por mentir:

-A cicatriz.

-Sua cicatriz doeu de novo? AH! Harry! Conta outra, não iam mandar te buscar por isso, ela já doeu antes.-Disse Hermione o olhando. – Aconteceu alguma coisa...

-É sim! O que aconteceu...

-Por causa do seu bilhete papai chamou o Lupin, e olha que não o víamos a um bom tempo.- Gina interrompeu o irmão que tinha começado a frase.

Harry pode observar que ela tinha o olhar decidido da Sra Weasley antes de gritar com os Gêmeos, ou assim parecia, pois não podia precisar. Ela tinha acabado de entrar e estava ainda na porta, estendeu a mão para que ela lhe devolvesse os óculos, amarrando a cara, decidira fazer linha dura, que esperassem um pouco, ele acabara de voltar de uma viagem estranha, e estava cansado, mas Gina apenas sentou e disse em tom de conversa segurando os óculos.

-Você tá melhor sem eles...

Harry a encarou e disse sarcástico.

-Qualquer um ficaria melhor sem essa coisa, Gina, mas acontece que preciso deles, então obrigado por se incomodar, mas poderia me devolver?- ele disse de modo seco.

Hermione e Rony pareciam maravilhados com a disputa de vontades.

-Devolvo quando você começar a contar o que aconteceu...

-Muito bonito Gina, -ele a olhou nos olhos.- Chantagista agora?

-Se preciso...- ela sorriu meigamente, desagradavelmente lembrando a Umbridge...

Talvez tenha passado um minuto, ele não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas ela sustentou o olhar, ele passou a mão na cabeça, indignado, era tudo que precisava, depois de Mione, é que Gina lhe começasse a dar ordens...

-Então é melhor se sentarem direito, pra não caírem...- falou soturnamente.

Gina se ajeitou com um sorriso tão largo, que ele acreditou que até Rony ficara indignado. Mas contou , superficialmente, o que lhe preocupara durante as férias, mais superfícialmente ainda, os motivos de sua briga com Duda, mas sentindo até um certo alívio, e estranhamente percebeu que se sentia mais calmo e aliviado na mesma medida que os amigos pareciam mais pálidos e preocupados e o sorriso de Gina já desaparecia, contou com detalhes o encontro com a coruja, a voz de Voldmort, sentiu-se grato pela interrupção do amigo, pois decidira não mencionar seus sonhos.

-Mas ele não poderia possuir você... poderia, era ele mesmo?- perguntou Rony angustiado

-Você fez bem em querer falar com o Dumbledore.- afirmou Mione.

Ele os encarava, estranhamente indiferente, eles pareciam coisas sem interesse, como se fossem quase estranhos, nesse momento ele falou com uma estranha certeza que brotara em seu coração ao relembrar os fatos.

-Duvido muito que ele tente me possuir...- mas se conteve em dizer, "de novo", nunca confidenciara aos amigos o que realmente acontecera no ministério.

-Mas essa coruja,- disse Hermione pensativa.- Era realmente ...

-Estranho... – disse Gina.- O que ele queria dizer com ainda?

-Não faço a mínima idéia...- disse olhando o céu já entardecendo, com Rony o olhando pálido como ele mesmo devia ter ficado naquele dia.

Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, primeiramente ele não sabia o que falaria, e eles provavelmente estavam apreensivos, mas o resto da família parecia animado, ele também, conseguiu colocar suas apreensões de lado ao conversar sobre a loja de logros, com gêmeos, começaram a rir com vontade, sob olhar atônito de Hermione e de Rony, quando Fred falava de um velho bruxo que acidentalmente estourara os fogos dentro da loja.

-Então explode perto de Gringotes.- engasgava-se Fred.

-Meia dúzia de Duendes correndo pra fora... – Jorge quase caiu da cadeira.

-Sim o suficiente para os dois terem que arcar com os prejuízos.- disse o pai de Rony se levantando e indo para a cozinha.

-Foi o fim de seu ouro Harry...- disse Fred ainda rindo.

-Mas isso não vai atrapalhar os planos de vocês, vai?- ele perguntou mais sério.

-Não!!!- responderam um uníssono.

-Foi o fim do dinheiro original Harry, o seu investimento, mas a loja vai de vento em popa.- Jorge sinalizou positivamente.-Já temos um capital de giro.

-Pois é, falando nisso, temos que acertar sua parte sócio.-disse Fred.

-Que é isso...- ele falou sorrindo.- Vocês me fizeram um favor...

-Mas era uma fortuna...- disse Jorge fazendo sinal de como o dinheiro acabara.

Estavam rindo de novo quando a senhora Weasley falou parecendo séria.

-Pois é!- ela parou do lado da cadeira de Harry.- Eu não tive oportunidade de falar com você sobre essa sua generosidade...- ela o olhou com aquele olhar de quem vai começar um sermão.

Harry já pensara várias vezes sobre o que a senhora Weasley lhe diria quando tivesse a oportunidade de falar a sério sobre sua interferência no destino dos gêmeos, na verdade ficara surpreso por ter demorado tanto, repassava mentalmente sua defesa quando ela lhe abraçou a ponto de sufoca-lo.

-Foi a melhor coisa que você podia ter feito!-ela dizia sem larga-lo.-Eu nunca pensei que os meninos pudessem se dar tão bem, e eles estão tão felizes! Na verdade nós estamos todos felizes!

-Poxa mãe!-disse Jorge.- Porque ta tentando matar ele então?

A sra Weasley o soltou e ele respirou um pouco, ela sorria quando se dirigiu pra cozinha, então Fred disse maldosamente.

-Pois é sócio, qual o segredo?

Harry o olhou sem entender e Jorge continuou a brincadeira.

-Feitiço? Poção?

-Não é natural... não é não...- repetia Fred, pensativo.

-É o terceiro hoje...

Harry entendeu, sentiu que estava ficando vermelho, então Fred deu o golpe de misericórdia.

-Pois é, acho que é um efeito natural, as mulheres não resistem.

Ele atirou uma almofada em Fred, enquanto Rony começava a rir e as duas, Gina e Hermione coravam lembrando do incidente de manhã. Os gêmeos começaram, de um modo que lembrava as canções de pirraça, "o novo queridinho da mamãe!", toda vez que Harry relaxava a guarda, já era tarde e estavam todos relaxados , os gêmeos mostrando seu novo produto "um tipo de diário/calendário" para Hermione, e Gina afagava o Bichento assistindo ele e o irmão jogarem uma partida de xadrez, estavam todos bem, Harry estava calmo, até feliz, então algo pesou dentro dele, ele devia saber que era bom demais pra continuar...

Sua mão varreu o tabuleiro sobressaltando todos, ele arquejou de dor, uma das mãos cobrindo a cicatriz, seus olhos lacrimejaram tanto que achou que estava cego, a outra mão agarrou a mesinha a frente tentando em vão extravasar a dor, via flashes, pessoas, gritos, sentiu cheiro de sangue... só então ele percebeu que Hermione o balançava, Gina chamava seus pais, mas ele sentiu como se a certeza o rasgasse, ergueu-se derrubando os Gêmeos e foi a janela ainda com a mão no rosto, com toda a força que tinha, ignorando os chamados dos que vinham da cozinha puxou a cortina da janela, meio que rasgando-a e olhou, sentiu que seu rosto foi banhado com aquela luz, verde...

Ouviu os gritos a sua volta, ele entendia, estava ali, no céu...


	5. Sacrifício

**Cap 5 -Sacrifício-**

Ele se sentia flutuando em uma piscina de agonia, dividido entre dois mundos simultâneos e assustadores, em sua cabeça ele escutava gritos, via os clarões dos feitiços e sentia a exultação de Voldmort, e ao mesmo tempo estava friamente consciente do que acontecia a sua volta, a dor que nublava sua visão, a fraqueza em seu corpo, parecia que sua força esvaía-se como sangue de uma veia cortada... os gritos de espanto e surpresa na sala dos Weasley quando ele quase arrancou a cortina e foi banhado pela luz verde da Marca Negra que brilhava no céu, a forma feita por luzes verdes que entrava pela janela, agourenta, percebeu a movimentação a sua volta, quando os Weasley tentavam aturdidos pensar no que fazer, quando ele sentiu a suas costas o clarão e uma voz desconhecida.

-Venham todos, agora! Toquem na chave!

Alguém muito forte agarrara sua mão e o forçara a tocar em um velho vaso de ferro, ele estava alheio ao redemoinho de cores a sua volta, ou a sensação de ser puxado pelo umbigo, ele só sabia que ainda ouvia os gritos e via flashes do que acontecia, ele sentiu seus pés baterem em chão sólido, mas era como se não tivesse controle de seu corpo, sentiu-se vergar pra trás, ainda terrivelmente consciente das mortes ocorrendo tão longe, como se cada grito chicoteasse sua alma, descolando-a do seu corpo, sentiu que os gêmeos o escoraram, mas não conseguia dar um sinal para eles de que estava consciente, escutava os gritos de Gina e Hermione, perguntavam se ele estava morto, ele queria parar aquilo, não queria ver mais, mas não sabia como parar, sentiu-se chacoalhar, sua cabeça doeu ainda mais, sentiu os tapas em seu rosto, alguém pedia pra ele dar um sinal , mas apesar de saber que estava entendendo não conseguia, ele ainda estava preso naquele pesadelo, quando viu, duas crianças correndo, gritando, e a luz as engolfar, sabia que eram vítimas inocentes, que acabavam de morrer, que eram só crianças, apesar de desconhecidas ele sentiu como se doesse nele, sentiu as lágrimas aquecerem seus olhos fixos e escorrerem pelo seu rosto, apesar de saber que estava tão longe, não pode impedir de sentir uma dor imensa por não poder fazer nada, por estar tão impotente, pelo desperdício daquelas vidas, quando aquele sentimento passou de seu coração para sua mente, ele pode fechar os olhos, estavam gelados, sentiu o corpo relaxar dolorosamente, os gritos estavam distantes, não via mais nada, só sentia uma imensa dor no corpo e sua cabeça latejava, quando faziam menção de balança-lo de novo ele protestou se assustando com a própria voz:

-Não, estou bem, mas dói quando me tocam...- era como se sua voz saísse de muito longe, de tão baixa.

-Como?- perguntou o Sr Weasley se aproximando de seu rosto.- Harry você está bem?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, mas não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, suspirou dolorosamente e repetiu.

-Estou aqui, estou bem... mas dói quando me tocam.

Era verdade, era como se estivesse em carne viva, todo seu corpo doia terrivelmente, sentiu que tentavam ergue-lo, mas não conseguia apoiar-se neles, na verdade não queria, queria ficar quieto, até tudo passar, sentiu alguém erguê-lo no colo e carregá-lo, a mesma pessoa que o forçara a tocar no vaso, essa pessoa comentou assustada, só então reconheceu-o pela voz:

-Ele está leve! E gelado!- espantou-se Carlinhos.

-Deite-o.

Foi tudo o que escutou antes de perder os sentidos...

Foi acordado de um estranho torpor por umas fungadas sentidas, ele ficou quieto, mas então a verdade o despertou totalmente, abriu os olhos e foi brindado por várias estrelinhas, sua cabeça doía um pouco, estava deitado, aquecido por vários cobertores, e apoiado por almofadas macias, havia um perfume doce de baunilha no ar, estava tão bom ficar quieto naquela penumbra, mas ele escutou outra fungada, virou devagar a cabeça em direção do som e viu, segurando sua mão estava Gina, provavelmente ajoelhada no chão, rosto afundado na cama, mais atrás viu Rony e Hermione cochilando em um sofá, aparência de exaustão, ficou em dúvida de quanto tempo permanecera desacordado não devia deixá-los preocupados mais tempo, mas estava ainda entorpecido, apenas apertou de leve a mão da garota, olhando-a , ela ficou quieta e então lentamente ergueu a cabeça e o encarou, seu rosto pareceu se contrair de dor, então ela explodiu em soluços e um choro convulsivo, viu de relance os dois amigos acordarem assustados, Hermione primeiro amparou Gina preucupada, depois ela o olhou, mas Rony exclamou, pulando de joelhos na cama, Harry percebeu que o amigo chorava:

-Você tá vivo! Quase mata a gente de preucupação!

Hermione parecia que ia pular para lhe dar outro abraço memorável, mas foi congelada no ato com a voz que ordenava ríspidamente:

-Pela amor de Deus, deixem-no em paz!- falou a Sra Weasley.- ele precisa de repouso!

Mas ela também parecia muito aliviada, mas apreensiva, atrás dela haviam vultos que não pode distinguir, mais alguém disse pra deixá-lo repousar, mas ele não queria preocupar mais ninguém.

-Não obrigado, quero me levantar.- ele disse e sentou-se na cama.

Escutou os cochichos, e sentiu-se levemente zonzo, percebeu que todos olhavam preocupados, então forçou um sorriso e reafirmou, se virando devagar, enfiando os pés em um carpete macio.

-Eu realmente preciso me levantar, eu estou bem.- disse apesar de ver estrelas dançando a sua frente, estava zonzo e enjoado.

-A meia hora atrás você estava completamente fora do ar.- disse Hermione.

Isso explicava sua exaustão, não fora tanto tempo assim, então percebeu, estavam todos como estavam na toca, olhou o quarto e perguntou:

-Onde estamos?

-No apartamento de um conhecido.- disse Lupin que agora se sentara no sofá ao lado da cama. - Estamos em Londres.

-Faz quanto tempo?- ele olhava Lupin que parecia bem saudável, mas o olhava com preocupação, não se importava com mais ninguém, na verdade não via mais ninguém.

-Quase uma hora desde que chegaram.- Ele olhou para o pessoal e acenou com a cabeça.

A senhora Weasley carregou todos para fora, Gina passou a mão pelo ombro de Harry e lhe estendeu os óculos que segurava, ele sorriu em agradecimento.

Estavam sozinhos, ele pôs os óculos e olhou Lupin, mas viu-se refletido no espelho atrás dele, havia motivos para preocupação, ele mesmo se assustara, estava mortalmente pálido, até aqueles hematomas de sua briga com Duda estavam meramente róseos, seus lábios estavam brancos, seus olhos estavam opacos e fundos, ele parecia moribundo.

-É.- confirmou Lupin parecendo acompanhar seu raciocínio.- Levando em consideração o quanto você ficou gelado, havia motivo para todos nós pensarmos o pior Harry, pensamos que você tinha morrido.

-De quê? de susto?- riu amargamente. - O que aconteceu?

-Foi um ataque, na vila próxima A Toca.- Lupin o olhava desconfiado.

Harry bloqueou as lembranças, não queria rever o que acontecera, não saberia explicar o que acontecera, mas ficou de pé e sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

-Devia permanecer deitado.

-Não. Se eu ficar mais tempo deitado vou morrer de verdade.- viu Lupin fechar a cara.- Preciso beber algo, estou morrendo de sede.

-Estou falando sério Harry, o que quer que seja que aconteceu hoje, você devia levar a sério e esperar.

-Esperar o quê? Não posso esperar de pé?

-Dumbledore está vindo, pode demorar um pouco, imaginou o inferno que está aquele lugar?

-Claro que imagino.- ele disse terminando de calçar os tênis.- Estive lá.

Lupin o encarou preocupado, ele se dirigia a porta, mas Lupin o puxou pelo braço.

-O que aconteceu? De verdade Harry, o que você viu?

Foi um ar de preocupação paternal que viu nos olhos de Lupin, ambos tinham sofrido perdas semelhantes, ele sabia, e via nos olhos dele que estava preocupado com o que acontecera, estava preocupado com sua sanidade, Harry não pode deixar de ficar agradecido com a preocupação, mas também não queria repassar o que acontecera, principalmente se tivesse que dissecar o acontecimento para Dumbledore, apenas disse com a voz mais calma do mundo e sabendo que não estava enganando Lupin.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu, gostaria mesmo de saber, e quanto ao que eu vi, -ele passou a mão na cicatriz exasperado.- Não quero pensar nisso agora, não ainda.

-Certo, desculpe por forçar um pouco.- o outro entendera o recado.

-Não se desculpe, mas não quero preocupar os outros.

Entraram na cozinha pequena e francamente iluminada e se depararam com um café feito pela Sra Weasley, Carlinhos e Gui estavam sentados, os outros estavam na sala. Harry se jogou sobre uma das cadeiras da mesinha circular e olhou os dois irmãos mais velhos da família então agradeceu a Carlinhos, que ficou meio sem jeito e o olhou mais aliviado, mas Gui murmurou:

-Parece que começou não é?

A Sra Weasley deu um grunhido e o rapaz saiu da cozinha, ela era muito superprotetora, pensou Harry, devia ter deixado todos malucos naquela meia hora, ela estendeu-lhe um copo de leite, Harry sentiu uma fisgada de culpa ameaçando instalar-se em seu peito. então houve um burburinho na sala, no mesmo instante ele soube o que era, então o bruxo entrara naquela cozinha pequena e sentara-se na mesinha entre Carlinhos e Lupin, de frente para Harry, que segurava bobamente o copo de leite na mão.

-Fiquei extremamente preocupado com as notícias que recebi Harry.- disse Dumbledore.

Mas Harry não estava olhando para o homem a sua frente, num instante ele compreendeu algo mais, então olhou nos olhos, sentiu imensamente cansado, não iria recomeçar um jogo de perguntas e respostas como antes, aquilo tinha acabado no ano passado.

-Quantos? -ele perguntou.

-Não pense nisso agora.

-Quantos.- ele firmou a voz encarando Dumbledore .

-Mais de duzentos Harry.

-Presas fáceis, estavam reunidos.- dissera aquilo? Ele percebeu que falara friamente, não era tristeza ou culpa, era ódio.

-Sim parecia uma solenidade.

-Então foi coencidência?- insistiu, Dumbledore o encarou com pesar.

-Não estou entendendo Dumbledore. - disse o Sr Weasley na porta.

-Havia uma espécie de festa na cidade, estavam reunidos, foram mortos as dezenas.

-Trouxas? Assassinaram Trouxas?- falou a senhora Weasley ofegando.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça, parecia muito sentido, triste até, mas respondeu:

-Homens, mulheres...

-E crianças.- terminou Harry.

Eles o encararam, ele olhou para o copo de leite, havia algo na satisfação de Voldmort que o incomodara desde o início, e analisando os fatos, ele sentia aquilo pairar sobre ele como um corvo agourento, estava analisando aquilo, em seu íntimo quando murmurou.

-As crianças... - mas as palavras morreram nos seus lábios, ele não tinha coragem pra perguntar o que lhe viera a mente.

-Venha comigo Harry quero conversar com você.

Saíram da cozinha, obviamente ele estava ainda meio perturbado com suas próprias idéias mal percebeu que estavam sendo observados por todos, entraram numa salinha, Dumbledore fechou a porta e ele sentiu que ele fizera uma magia de impertubalidade, Harry sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e viu Dumbledore se sentar na poltrona ao lado, se olharam por um instante e Harry começou automaticamente a contar o que acontecera, antes que lhe fosse feita qualquer pergunta, sabia que era importante contar tudo, mas isso não tirava dele a sensação de estar sendo usado, iniciara com a chegada da coruja e terminou com sua conclusão perante a um certo copo de leite, incluíra seus sonhos, e pela primeira vez sentiu que tinha exposto muito mais do que queria.

-Diga que não é...

Dumbledore ergueu e mão. Harry se calou.

-Sei que você tem se cobrado coisas para as quais não tem respostas ainda, e talvez nunca terá, só você sabe sobre suas escolhas, e isso não me preocupa, pois tenho inteira confiança em você, mas eu não vou afirmar nada, embora ache que "culpa" não seja a palavra correta, mas não vou enganá-lo Harry, você não merece isso, eu também acredito que esse massacre tivesse como objetivo, além de marcar o retorno de Voldmort, -ele o encarou, parecia muito velho e cansado mesmo.- que esse massacre tivesse o objetivo de atingi-lo.

-Estamos concordando que talvez eles tenham morrido pelo simples motivo de eu estar perto?- ele se sentiu sufocado.

-Sim Harry, eu acredito que Voldmort, depois de descobrir que possuí-lo seria mais difícil depois de tudo, resolva usar sua empatia contra você mesmo.

-Empatia?

-Sim Harry, essa capacidade de sofrer, de compreender, de amar se chama empatia, -ele disse evitando olhá-lo.- Mas ela também se aplica ao elo entre vocês, Voldmort vai usar essa sua capacidade contra você, ao contrário do que você está pensando, essas pessoas morreram não porque você estava perto, você não era o alvo físico.

Harry o olhava atordoado, não era o alvo físico? Do que ele estava falando? Subitamente Dumbledore o encarou, pela segunda vez Harry viu-o daquele jeito, ele parecia tomado de uma força tremenda, era raiva, os olhos dele pareciam faiscar.

-Não caia no poço de desespero que ele quer que você afunde, essas pessoas foram mortas, para que você sentisse a dor que sentiu, eles morreram porque ele sabia que isso iria machucá-lo. Harry você precisa mostrar uma imensa capacidade de suportar essa dor, sei que o que estou pedindo é difícil, mas ponha em sua cabeça, não foi você que os matou, e além disso, sabíamos que esse tipo de coisa podia voltar a acontecer, mas eu estou muito preocupado, essa sua capacidade de se conectar com Voldmort, essa estranha ligação de vocês supera todas as minhas expectativas, hoje você quase abandonou seu corpo físico Harry, você quase se reuniu a ele .

Ele ficou gelado, ele tinha entendido bem? Dumbledore tinha falado o que ele pensara que ele falara?

-Você está falando? Você está dizendo...

-Hoje, -Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça.- Você esteve a um passo da morte Harry, se você não rompesse a ligação seu corpo não teria suportado. É por isso que ficou tão fraco, tão frio, estou feliz que também tenha uma enorme capacidade de recuperação, não esperava vê-lo fora da cama antes do amanhecer. Não adianta mais praticar Oclumência, percebi que andou treinando sozinho,- ele lhe sorriu, um sorriso triste.- precisamos trabalhar outras formas de proteção...

Harry balançou a cabeça irritado, pois não entendia muito bem, era informação demais, ele estava tremendo, com frio, com sede, cansado, Sobre o que ele estava falando?

-Não... não entendo, não consigo entender.

-Harry, você é um livro aberto, uma casa sem portas, você está exposto, saturado de sentimentos e com poderes grandes demais e sem controle, -ele disse bondosamente, como se concluísse que ele sofria de uma doença incurável.

Percebeu que Dumbledore deixou-o ruminar seus pensamentos, estivera assim tão perto? Ele não sentia isso, apesar de toda aquela agonia, ele não sentia, percebeu que Dumbledore o olhava, parecia analisá-lo, como se estudasse seus pensamentos, então ele subitamente baixou o rosto para o chão e falou baixo:

- Precisa de proteção, eu não queria fazer isso Harry, mas para seu bem, acho que devia deixar que alterássemos sua memória.

Harry o olhou horrorizado, levantou-se, sentiu-se tão malditamente humilhado que pensou que podia matar aquele velho ali mesmo, mas estava desarmado. Seus olhos se encontraram

Dumbledore parecia tão velho e arrependido que ele se sentou, não podia acreditar no que ele falara.

-É isso? Então? Eu não presto mais? Eu sinto demais? Eu não sou útil assim?- falou num fiapo de voz magoada.

-Não é isso Harry, você sabe que não, mas remoer a profecia não está lhe ajudando, está ocupando energia que seria melhor gasta na sua própria proteção.

-É MENTIRA!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO!!! PAREM DE FAZER ISSO!!! PAREM DE BRINCAR COMIGO!!!-disse se erguendo tão furioso de ser tratado como uma criança, subitamente havia compreendido o que estava acontecendo. Odiou, odiou aquilo com toda a fora que tinha, como ele podia fazer aquilo, depois de tudo, como podia duvidar dele?

Dumbledore o olhou subitamente branco, Harry baixou o tom de voz, estava ofegante, tremendo:

-É verdade, eu sinto como se minha mente não me pertencesse mais, então você quer que eu aceite isso? Que eu deixe que você mude minha memória, para que eu saia daqui calmo, feliz? Obrigado, Dumbledore.- falou sentindo o desprezo em sua voz.

Dumbledore ainda olhava perplexo, olhou para a própria varinha e suspirou.

-Sim, isso seria a vitória dele, seria continuar os meus erros.- ele consentiu para Harry.- Você é muito corajoso mesmo Harry, e eu cometi um erro de julgamento. - ele se levantou.

-Isso foi o teste mais cruel que você podia ter feito comigo, -ele falou ofegante, furioso e muito magoado.

-Eu precisava saber Harry, e agora sei.- ele desfez o feitiço da porta.- Sei que está pronto pra enfrentar as provas mais cruéis que lhe serão impostas agora, sei que é capaz de sacrificar as coisas certas.- ele abriu a porta e acenou.- Sei que irá suportar isso.

Ele ficou ali de pé, escutou Dumbledore falar com o pai de Rony, ainda olhava o vazio quando os três apareceram na porta.

-Você está bem Harry?- perguntou Hermione.

O que ele podia falar?, sacrificara uma amizade sincera pela paz dos amigos, sabia que não era a hora deles saberem, porque o fardo era dele, só dele, então sorriu e foi em direção deles:

-Só cansado.- ele abraçou os três e disse: - Vocês já comeram alguma coisa? Eu tô morto de fome.


	6. Antes do retorno

**Cap 6 -Antes do retorno- **

Acordou enroscado nos outros como um gato, sem formalidades, tinham dormido todos juntos naquela cama grande de casal onde ele acordara assustado horas antes, sem roupas pra trocar, todos cansados e assustados, tinham desabado naquela cama, ele acordou sentindo a respiração de Gina na sua nuca, na sua frente, Rony dormia com o cabelo de Hermione enrolado em uma das mãos, sabia que nos seus pés estavam atravessados na cama os gêmeos, e no chão de cada lado da cama estavam os irmãos mais velhos, ele suspirou, podia acabar assim, todo mundo junto, naquela paz, naquele silêncio, sem precisar encarar os olhares de pena dos amigos, ele se moveu e deslizou pra fora da cama, sendo leve não fez nenhum ruído, quando saiu viu que na salinha onde conversara com Dumbledore há algumas horas, estavam o Sr e Sra Weasley dormindo, continuou até a cozinha e encontrou Lupin olhando o céu pela janela acordado.

-A última pessoa que eu esperava que acordasse cedo.- ele sorriu.

-Não dá pra dormir pra sempre.- ele sorriu também e abriu a geladeira, pegou um iogurte e sentou-se, devorou o conteúdo, se serviu de bolachas, pão, então viu o olhar de Lupin e disse acabrunhado:

-Eu estava com fome.

-Viagens astrais dão fome.

Pronto, ele pensou desanimado, recomeçamos o assunto, sabia quando entrara na cozinha e vira Lupin que acabaria assim.

-O que Dumbledore lhe contou?- perguntou .

-O suficiente.

-Que bom.- disse ele com tom de encerrar o assunto,estendendo a mão para outra bolacha, mas Lupin sentou a frente dele.

-Dumbledore me avisou que você podia estar meio chateado.- ele falou em tom casual comendo um pedaço de bolo.

Ele sorriu, não imaginou porque sorria, sabia que era um sorriso torto, totalmente diferente do sentimento de mágoa e frustração em seu peito.

-Por que será? Não imagino o que teria dado a ele essa idéia. - falou soturnamente.

-Bem, só vou comentar, e acho que mereço um pouco de sua atenção, pela amizade que acho que podemos ter.

Harry sentiu o sorriso sumir de seu rosto, olhou para Lupin que subitamente parecia mais cansado e grisalho.

-Se ficar guardando e remoendo sentimentos, você vai explodir como ontem, não sei se você sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, se Dumbledore explicou o que pode ter havido...

-Não, - ele interrompeu enfático.- Não, ele não explicou nada, pelo contrário.

Lupin pareceu confuso, surgiu uma ruga na testa entre os olhos, então Harry sentiu-se aliviado, percebeu que não era mais o único que se sentia um pouquinho "enganado".

-Então por isso ele foi tão enfático para que eu lhe explicasse qualquer dúvida? Não entendo então o motivo de sua conversa com ele ontem...

Harry fez sinal de que também não compreendera bem o que tinha ocorrido e Lupin absteve-se de especular mais, mas ele não conseguiu segurar suas dúvidas, perguntou mais ansioso do que queria :

-O que aconteceu ontem? Porque eu me senti daquele jeito? Não foi como antes.

-Harry, você se lembra de como se sentia antes? Como tudo começou? Anos atrás?

Harry pensou, lembrando cinco anos de fatos estranhos e surpreendentes que simplesmente invadiram sua vida. Falou inexpressivamente :

-Sim, antes só doía, então eu passei a sentir, perceber os sentimentos dele, então comecei a ver, e naquela noite, na noite do ataque... - ele parou com a boca seca. -Eu participei...

-Não. você não participou do ataque, só se tornou consciente dele, atingiu um estágio de compartilhamento de consciências. Mas o mais importante, é que isso só ocorreu nesse nível quando você estava bem vulnerável, cansado ou dormindo.

-Tá bem, então porque isso foi diferente? Porque desta vez as coisas estavam acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, antes eu "apagava", mas desta vez , - ele recordou a sensação horrível de ter a alma se rasgando, incapaz de ter qualquer reação. - Foi como se eu estivesse em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

-Porque você não partilhou a consciência com Voldmort, você resistiu.

-Isso não deveria ser bom?

-Deveria, se você não tivesse tido uma reação tão estranha...- ele disse enchendo um copo com leite. - Você despertou um dom raro, são raríssimos os magos capazes de fazer uma projeção astral consciente, supondo que você saiba o que é uma projeção astral.

-Não tem algo com sair do corpo?- Ele falou ansioso, - Como assim um dom raro?

-Viagens astrais comuns podem ser obtidas com transes, feitiços e rituais específicos, todos desaconselhados pelos riscos que envolvem, afinal você deixa pra trás um corpo indefeso, que pode ser destruído ou possuído.

Harry estremeceu. Mas insistiu:

-Mas o que aconteceu ontem então? Não foi isso, eu não saí do meu corpo, eu via tudo que acontecia, só não podia me mover.

-Porque você é um projetista consciente, um dom tão raro quanto sua ofdioglosia, na verdade mais raro, você pode se manter "ligado" e ver coisas em outros lugares, com o devido treino.- ele completou professoral.

-Tá, digamos então que eu possa estar em dois lugares no mesmo tempo... isso não deveria ser menos perigoso? Afinal eu não abandonei o corpo.

-Abandonou Harry, e é mais perigoso ainda, afinal você deve ter sentido, enquanto você resistia a ligação mental que estava acontecendo, suas dúvidas e apreensões o forçaram a ver o que estava acontecendo, sua vontade foi tão grande e contraditória que você quase se partiu em dois, quase cortou a ligação com sua alma, sua alma estava fora, sua consciência estava dentro, imagino então que não foi nada agradável, lembrando que isso podia gerar danos permanentes a seu corpo. – Lupin completou com sua voz rouca.

-Como assim? Você está dizendo que eu podia ter perdido minha alma? Eu não estou entendendo... –estava sentindo-se irritado outra vez, era tão sensacionalmente burro assim?, ou todo mundo achava que ele era tão capacitado quanto a Mione?

-Estou dizendo que se a conexão entre sua alma e seu corpo tivesse se rompido você estaria morto agora. Definharia até morrer. Harry lembra o que acontece quando um Dementador beija alguém?

Então ele subitamente entendeu o risco que correra, sentiu-se esfriar, um arrepio correu-lhe pela espinha, estaria pior que morto.Então Lupin continuou tão eficiente quanto em uma aula.

-Só que diferente do que acontece nesses casos onde a alma morre e o corpo continua, seu corpo pereceria, sua alma permaneceria, e isso, bem não temos idéia do que poderia acontecer, quer dizer, somente Voldmort retornou dessa forma. -ele o encarou, entre apreensivo e constrangido.

-Você quer dizer, - agora Harry sentira perder o chão.- Que estaria como ele... antes? Pior do que um fantasma? Meu Deus...eu... não sabia... eu...

Perdeu a fala, foi como se todas as luzes do mundo se apagassem e ele lembrou da primeira vez que viu Voldmort, um rosto saindo da cabeça de outra pessoa, ele mesmo, Voldmort contara pra ele como era. _"ser somente uma forma vaporosa, que só existe compartindo o corpo de alguém..."._ Ele balançou a cabeça angustiado e olhou Lupin que o encarava preucupado:

-Como eu vou evitar que isso aconteça? Eu não tenho o controle...

-Tem Harry, esse embate foi um "efeito colateral" de uma resistência fragmentada, foi o seu desejo de se punir que manteve sua alma presa naquele lugar.

-Me punir? Do que você está falando? –disse na defensiva.

-Você se achou na obrigação de ficar mesmo não podendo fazer nada, ele não podia forçar você a ficar se você resistiu a ligação, mas foi seu sentimento de impotência que o prendeu lá, e piorou o fato de você ter sido removido, quer dizer, aumentara a distância física entre seus dois eus, na verdade Harry, se não fosse esse seu dom, você não teria se recuperado, deve ter percebido isso.

-Eu senti sim, senti que arrancavam minha alma, quando caí aqui... -sentiu sua voz tremer. - mas ainda ... ainda...

-Imagino que você terá que encontrar suas próprias respostas Harry. -Lupin disse visivelmente triste. -Não sei que fardo você está carregando, o que você está escondendo, você e Dumbledore nunca falaram muito sobre aquele dia, sobre depois, Harry, não sei o que aconteceu, e acho que mais ninguém sabe, quando você sumiu, -ele o olhava com a tristeza evidente naquele olhar.- Quando você apareceu na escola, mais tarde, bem, você está diferente, o que eu quero dizer é que não deve guardar sentimentos ruins com você, tem pessoas a sua volta pra compartilhar sua dor, pessoas que talvez entendam o que você está sentindo.

Harry entendeu, ele estava falando da morte de Sirius, ele se referia a própria dor de perder um amigo, ele, e ninguém mais sabia do resto, da profecia, daquela luta, de seu erro, mas não pode deixar de se sentir aliviado, podia contar com Lupin, mas sentia também que Lupin precisava contar com ele, imaginou como deveria ser triste perder um dos poucos amigos, pela segunda vez. Disse enfim:

-É eu também penso nele ás vezes.

-Imagino que deva sentir falta dele.

-Do bom humor.

-E que bom humor... – Sorriu Lupin.

-Ele era impulsivo, mas era muito ...

-Impulsivo... sem dúvida... teimoso.

Os dois riram, era como se tivessem destruído um bicho-papão que se alojara em seus corações, Lupin comentou algumas coisas sobre as impulsividades de Sirius, até chegarem na ida a Hogwarths, na estação, quando Sirius o acompanhara como cachorro.

-Parecia muito feliz.- disse Harry.

-Com certeza estava.- confirmou Lupin sorrindo também.

Escutaram um tropel que invadiu a cozinha, que chegou, e parou olhando pra eles, todos muito quietos, então Lupin se levantou, mas foi Harry que falou tirando seu copo da mesa:

-Dorminhocos... Demoraram pra levantar... já acabei com o iogurte... Deram azar.

-Acabou com todo o iogurte?- exclamou Jorge.

-Sacanagem né?- falou Fred

-Eu voto por faze-lo virar um sapo.- disse Jorge levantando a mão.

-Uma doninha!- disse Gina entrando na brincadeira, - ou ouriço!

-Concordo maninha! Peguem ele!

Mas não fizeram nada apesar de gargalharem muito, pois a sra Weasley segurou os gêmeos pelas blusas e disse ríspida:

-Fora! Fora! Essa cozinha não é grande o bastante pra essas brincadeiras! Meu Deus! Como os trouxas vivem nesses lugares apertados?

Saíram em direção a sala, levando copos e pratos com comida, pra comer na mesinha em frente a televisão, então Harry passou perto de Rony e Hermione que continuavam sérios, ele sorriu:

-Relaxem... com essas caras eu vou ficar com impressão que estão decepcionados em me ver de pé.

-Nem brinca com isso cara.- disse Rony sério indo pra sala.

-Ás vezes você só dá dor de cabeça.- disse Hermione meio séria, então chorando fez o que ele temia que fizesse a um bom tempo.

-QUATRO!- gritaram os gêmeos rindo.

Harry quase se afogou no cabelo lanzudo da amiga que dera outro abraço nele, escutou Rony bufar:

-Maluca, larga ele, se apertar mais ele sufoca...

-Vocês são tão insensíveis...- disse ela balançando a cabeça.

Ela se jogou no sofá e estufou a boca com uma bolacha, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, Rony ficou olhando-a um tempão e passou um guardanapo pra ela, Harry sentou-se mais afastado, os gêmeos sentados no chão em frente ao sofá e Gina sentada na poltrona ao lado, em vez de ver os desenhos animados na televisão ele olhou pela janela, era uma manhã bonita e ensolarada.

Craque!

Eis que estava na frente deles Olho-tonto Moody, ele balançou a cabeça e comentou:

-Zero de segurança aqui, onde estão as varinhas de vocês? hein? E se eu fosse...

-Bom dia pra você também Moody.- comentou Lupin da cozinha. - está tudo pronto?

-Com certeza. - Moody se virou em direção a cozinha.- Temos alguns minutos. Margem de segurança...

-Esse cara me dá arrepios...- sussurrou Jorge, Fred concordou com a cabeça.

Mas Harry sentiu uma fisgada no coração, ele esquecera, e isso estava ocorrendo com certa frequencia agora, ele havia esquecido completamente de sua varinha.

Foi quando escutou um outro Craque! e alguém simplesmente desabou em cima dos Gêmeos, era Thonks...

-Poxa. desculpa aí.- ela disse se levantando.

-Que é isso.- disse Jorge.

-É , pode cair em cima da gente quando quiser!- Disse Fred.

Mas ela estava sorrindo para Harry, que reparou que o cabelo dela agora estava lilás, ela estava com roupas de trouxa, calça jeans, camiseta verde limão e jaqueta, então ela sentou no sofá empurrando um pouco Rony e disse alegre:

-Advinha o que achamos ontem?

Harry olhou desconfortavelmente para os gêmeos que olhavam de Thonks para Harry, era como se ele sentisse que eles estavam esperando para dar o bote, ele olhou pra ela pouco a vontade.

-Não achou falta de nada Harry?

-A varinha,- a voz dele soltou-se ansiosa.- você...

Thonks estendeu pra ele, havia puxado de dentro da jaqueta. ela também puxou outras quatro, varinhas abandonadas na sala dos Weasley, Harry ficou aliviado por não ter sido o único a cometer aquela burrada e Fred então gritou:

-Rá, você esqueceu a sua!- ele tirou sarro da cara de Jorge.

Jorge o olhou ofendido, Thonks devolveu as varinhas e se levantou rindo comentou:

-Pronto! Entregues a seus donos Moody! Viu, não morreu ninguém...

-Isso não é desculpa, a segurança... e não ponha a varinha aí menina!- ele falou apontando pra Gina que pulou do sofá, ela espetara a varinha entre a dobra dos braços do móvel -Se soltar faíscas hein? Graveheart te mata.

-Ah! Não seja exagerado olho-tonto!- replicou Thonks.- Ela não é tão rabugenta assim!

-Você que pensa... -disse olho-tonto balançando a cabeça.- Partimos em dois minutos, então se apressem!


	7. Herança

**Cap 7 -Herança- **

Entre uma rápida limpeza na casa exigida pela Sra Weasley "O que Graveheart vai pensar?", eles não tinham muito o que fazer, Harry pensava em como saíriam dali, sabia que haviam chego com uma chave de portal, mas era uma emergência, agora para onde iriam?, ele imaginava que não iriam voltar tão cedo para A Toca, então Moody puxou uma caixinha de pasta de dente e disse sério:

-Essa chave é só para os quatro que não sabem desaparatar, os outros vão desaparatar, e por segurança iremos parar em outro lugar antes - ele olhou e Lupin se aproximou e pegou a caixinha e fez sinal.- Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, eu vou com vocês prontos?

Harry se espantou que dessa vez tenha conseguido ficar de pé, talvez estivesse acostumando com esse tipo de viagem, Rony e Mione caíram sentados, mas Gina estabacara-se no chão, Algo rapidamente arranhou o ombro de Harry, era Edwiges, ele acarinhou a coruja, ia falar:

-Pichitinho!- exclamou Gina, enquanto a corujinha voava em torno de Rony e Mione que permaneciam no chão, olhando em volta abobalhados.

Então ele também olhou em volta, apesar de bem conhecido, o ambiente fez seu ânimo despencar, não pensara em voltar tão cedo, não pensava que se sentiria tão oprimido em estar ali... Mas estava de volta, estava no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld.

Estremeceu, pois várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, Bichento cravou-lhe as unhas quando ele sem querer ao dar um passo pra trás pisara nele, Edwiges voou estalando o bico agitada, e ele escutou a voz que lhe provocou um espasmo de ódio.

-Chegaram, o lobo, a sangue-ruim, os dois traidores do próprio sangue e o senhor. Acabou a paz do Monstro.

Lupin ficara levemente pálido, Gina tinha soltado um grito, Rony e Mione permaneceram quietos, mas Harry se virou lentamente, e encarou o elfo doméstico, sussurrou entre os dentes:

-Chamou eles do quê?

-De nada senhor, -disse o velho elfo fazendo uma reverência debochada.- só a verdade, as vergonhas de bruxos que são, e o senhor que voltou e não devia ter voltado... continuando a estragar...

Harry estava branco de ódio quando agarrou o elfo pelas orelhas e disse ignorando as repreensões de Lupin e Hermione.

-Não ouse repetir isso!!! Não ouse falar assim na minha frente!!!

Ele viu a apreensão nos olhos do elfo e sua mão queimar, soltou-o e viu que sua mão estava como que esfolada, devia ser magia, mas ele só olhou Monstro se levantar, ambos tremiam, ele baixou a mão e disse mais calmo:

-Não fale isso mais monstro, não fale na minha frente.

O elfo saiu resmungando, Harry ficou olhando sua mão, estava pegajosa e meio sangrenta, como se tivesse caído e esfolado, escutou Hermione:

-Não devia ter feito isso Harry! Será que ele se machucou?

-Tá lesada Mione?- Disse Gina se levantando.

-Não ela tem razão.- disse Harry.- Eu não devia ter feito isso, perdi a cabeça.

Lupin concordou e disse pesaroso:

-Vamos na cozinha dar uma olhada nessa mão.

Hermione e Gina haviam subido com Rony para os antigos quartos quando Lupin comentara que as malas deles haviam sido feitas e trazidas para a casa, pareciam ter entendido o recado para deixá-los a sós, ele enrolara a mão de Harry em uma gaze com um ungüento mágico e o havia censurado várias vezes por perder a cabeça quando disse:

-Devíamos ter previsto isso, devíamos ter preparado você para isso, eu ía contar Harry,- ele disse pesaroso enquanto guardava a gaze e o ungüento numa pequena bolsa.- Mas foi tudo tão rápido, você deve ter notado, quer dizer, deve ter entendido quando Monstro te tratou de...

-De senhor.- Harry completou desanimado, havia compreendido sim aquilo foi um dos motivos de ter perdido a cabeça.

Lupin o olhou surpreso, Harry olhou desanimado em volta e suspirou ao voltar a olhar a mão enfaixada. aquilo era a confirmação da morte de Sirius, ele encarou Lupin.

-Mas eu não sou da família.

-Você é Herdeiro de Sirius, ele não tinha filhos, mas era seu padrinho...

-Mas e os outros parentes?

-Veja, isso é tradicional e oficial, Sirius era o único filho vivo, só ele herdou os bens, que foram confiscados em seu nome quando ele foi para... Azkabam, isso tudo na verdade, oficialmente sempre foi seu.

Era estranho, ele sentiu aversão a tudo aquilo, como sentira pelo prêmio do torneio tribruxo, pelo menos a casa era útil.

-Pelo menos a casa serve para a Ordem.

-Não é só a casa Harry, tem duas pequenas fortunas em Gringotes em seu nome, o dinheiro de Sirius e a fortuna da família Black.

Harry o olhou desanimado, esperou que ele terminasse.

-Creio que você é um dos mais ricos bruxos do mundo Harry.

-Estou emocionado.- disse ele baixo.

-Bem, pelo menos você está informado, não é...-disse Lupin desanimado também.

-Penso que não posso sair distribuindo isso tudo não é?

-Não, não vai fazer que nem aquele dinheiro do torneio, - ele o olhou e completou apressadamente- não estou te censurando pela sua escolha, na verdade acho que foi acertada, mas um tutor bruxo foi nomeado para movimentar o dinheiro se necessário, até você ser maior de idade.

-Quem?

-Dumbledore.

-Há.- meio que soluçou Harry.- eu imaginei.

Exata meia dúzia de pessoas aparataram na cozinha naquele momento, a Sra Weasley parecia contrariada, e sentou-se na cadeira.

-Não faço isso a muito tempo.

-Viu Moody! que exagero, era só pra passar no beco, não por metade do país!-exclamou Thonks.

Os gêmeos também sentaram, deixando cair sacolas e malas que carregavam, pareciam aborrecidos.

-Boa viagem?- perguntou Lupin.

Além de olharem pra ele como se fosse louco o pai de Rony exclamou:

-Boa, até a sexta parada, depois acho que Moody se empolgou.

-Podiam nos seguir! - ele disse sentando também.- Vocês gritavam cada destino como se estivessem usando flu!

Thonks revirou os oçhos balançando a cabeça.

-Almoço!- exclamou a Sra Weasley. - Vou demorar um pouco pra fazer...

-Está tudo pronto Molly!- disse Tonks.- É só esquentar. - Ela apontou a geladeira.

-Melhor. - ela olhou em volta.- Onde estão os outros?

-Lá em cima. - disse Harry se levantando, - Vou chamar.

Subiu os degraus de sua casa... sem empolgação alguma, percebeu a falta de duas coisas, um certo porta-guarda-chuva e um certo retrato escandaloso do qual com certeza não sentiria falta, finalmente haviam removido a Sra Black da parede.

-Pessoal?- ele chamou do agourento corredor enfeitado por cabeças de elfos.

-Aqui.- Hermione abriu o quarto. - Você nos deve um monte de explicações!

Ele entrou, o quarto estava mais arejado, mas era o mesmo quarto que partilhara com Rony antes, por um segundo virou-se para o corredor na esperança fugaz de ver Sirius passar cantando com enfeites de natal na mão, _"Deus lhes dê paz alegres Hipogrifos" _Aonde andaria o Bicuço?

-HARRY!- gritou Rony ao seu lado sobressaltando-o - Tá ouvindo?

-Não.- disse ele e se sentou na cama. -Repita.

Os três o olharam meio desconfiados então começaram ao mesmo tempo:

-Porquê brigou com o Monstro?- perguntou Mione

-O que você tanto fala com Lupin? - perguntou Rony

-Porquê o Monstro te chamou de Senhor, hein? - perguntou Gina

Embora emboladas, ele ouvira muito bem cada uma delas, eles, no entanto pareceram ficar bem frustrados, pois deviam ter combinado de enchê-lo de perguntas, mas de modo mais organizado, ele empurrou o corpo pra trás e encostou na parede, pernas esticadas na cama, observando a confusão, quando pareciam que iam começar a discutir Harry resolveu partilhar o seu menor problema.

-Simples, herdei a casa.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, Hermione enfiou um tapa na própria testa.

-Claro! você era herdeiro do Sirius! Agora que ele morreu... - a voz dela morreu também.

-Isso mesmo,- ele assentiu com a cabeça. -Mas... me desculpe Hermione, mas acho que você não sabe todos os motivos para que eu tenha ódio do Monstro, mas eu repito, me desculpe, mas nunca confie nele.

Hermione pareceu ficar meio chocada, provavelmente por ele usar a palavra ódio, mas era sincero, aquele era o sentimento, sabia que poderia mudar, mas não agora.

-Mas Harry... - ela parecia chocada e chateada. - Ele não tem culpa, é velho...

-E me enganou de modo que fossemos ao ministério... -ele fechou a cara. - Não, a verdade, a verdade que eu não contei antes... é que ele estava do lado de Voldmort Mione, e ainda está, consciente ou inconscientemente, nunca poderemos confiar nele.

Mione ficou quieta, ele ficou com pena, ela estava certa em defender os elfos, mas ele tinha que alertá-la.

-Quanto ao que eu conversei com Lupin, Rony, estávamos falando sobre o que aconteceu ontem, e sobre esse presente de grego.- ele fez um gesto amplo sinalizando a casa.

-Poxa...-Rony ainda olhava em volta, Harry imaginava o que se passava na cabeça do amigo.

-Tá, então chegamos onde a gente queria, - disse Gina decidida.- Quando vai falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem?

-Caraca... -resmungou Rony. -Essa casa deve valer uma pequena fortuna.

As duas garotas fizeram um muxoxo de desaprovação, Harry também:

-Fora a droga do dinheiro em Gringotes...- ele falou e se arrependeu, pois Rony o olhou sério.

-Como assim a droga do dinheiro?

-É parte da herança.- Harry fez um sinal para ele esquecer, mas o amigo estava de pé, ele conhecia esse lado do amigo e era o que menos gostava.

-Cara você deve ser o bruxo mais rico...

-Tá Rony!- ele disse desanimado.- O Lupin disse isso, mas não faz diferença...

-Como não faz diferença? Tá lesado Harry?

-Ah! Rony! Faz o favor! eu não quero nem um nuque desse dinheiro!- ele estava aborrecido.

-Fácil falar pra quem não consegue notar a falta de alguns galeões!

Harry pulou da cama, tinha que fazer Rony entender o que significava aquilo pra ele.

-Rony, você tá agindo como um idiota! Quer o dinheiro? Eu te dou , nunca quis...

-Não precisa me comprar Harry, -disse Rony o encarando.- Eu não quero o dinheiro, só acho de muito mal gosto você ficar reclamando da vida.

Harry gelou. O que o Rony tava pensando?

-Espere aí! eu não comprei ninguém! Muito pelo contrário! Eu queria dar um bom fim naquele prêmio!

-Tá, então o garoto mimado, resolve brincar de Deus, porque você não sabe o que foi pra todo mundo esse seu ato de bondade!

-Pensei que você entendesse! Achei que iria fazer bem a todos nós!

-Pra você né, Harry! Pra provar que não fazia falta...

-Não fazia mesmo! O que deu em você?

-Estou fulo por você ficar se escondendo nesses seus mistérios enquanto carrega minha família junto!

-Mas que m Rony! Para de bancar o besta, tá parecendo o Percy!

Foi tão súbito, que até Gina e Hermione se assustaram quando Rony meteu a mão na cara dele, o som do tapa talvez pudesse ter sido escutado lá embaixo, Rony tinha uma mão pesada, Harry não se moveu, nem as meninas, mas Rony arquejou furioso:

-Família Harry! Minha família! Embora você não saiba direito como é, eu gosto da minha e quero que fiquem juntos!!!

Foi como se Rony girasse uma faca já cravada nas suas costas, porque ele não conseguiu falar nada, só ergueu a mão e levou até o rosto, estava quente, mas Rony continuou:

-Mamãe quase ficou doente! Primeiro o Percy depois os Gêmeos!!! Fora a Gina!!! É a minha família, não a sua!

Harry deu um passo pra trás, não queria escutar, não suportaria escutar, por mais que tivesse entendido os motivos da explosão de Rony, não queria se enfurecer com o amigo, até porque não conseguiria, aquilo estava destruindo uma amizade, ele não queria continuar, então falou com a voz firme, apesar de não olhar para o amigo e manter a mão no rosto.

-Tem razão Rony. Bem, SUA família acabou de chegar, está bem e eu tinha vindo só pra chamar vocês, o almoço vai ficar pronto logo, mas acho que a SUA mãe vem chamar depois. - saiu pela porta e andou depressa pelo corredor entrando na primeira porta destrancada que achou.

Ainda escutou Gina gritar com Rony e Hermione chamá-lo no corredor, mas não conseguiu se mover, escorregou pela porta, a mão no rosto quente, estava chorando, sabia que estava, estava chorando porque entendia, sabia que Rony estava preocupado, mas também porque sabia que tinha sido muita pretensão da sua parte pensar em se infiltrar naquela família, ele sabia, dolorosamente, que família era algo que ele não compreendia totalmente, ele queria muito sentir o afeto de alguém que o protegesse, era óbvio até pra ele que tinha inveja do fato de Rony ter irmãos, ele não sabia o que era ter irmãos, não tinha ninguém, por isso mesmo não podia deixar de desculpar Rony por querer proteger sua família, Hermione já explicara várias vezes como Rony se sentia em relação a ele, além do mais estava lembrando de coisas que não queria, todas as vezes que metera Gina, Rony, os gêmeos em suas burradas, quase matara Rony no primeiro ano, Gina no segundo, afastara Percy deles e metera os Gêmeos numa enrrascada só porque queriam ajudá-lo a falar com Sirius, ele sentiu seu ânimo afundar até o andar de baixo, quantas vezes tinha sonhado em ficar com eles? Isso machucava, doía e ele já tinha passado por aquilo tantas vezes que achou que não suportaria, estava tão cansado que se deixou ficar ali soluçando até ficar exausto e sem folêgo.

Até perder a noção do tempo...

Até perder a noção do próprio cansaço...

Até perder a noção da dor...

E não havia mais nada nele além de um estranho vazio, um enorme buraco negro, flutuava em algo líquido, escuro e gelado, ele agarrou os próprios braços com frio, mas era tão irreal, como se ele fosse um fantasma, estava sozinho, havia somente o escuro como a noite mais negra, não havia nada a sua volta, ele estava imerso em escuridão, então ele caia, estava caindo, caindo então parou, estava em um lugar estranho, uma luz fantasmagórica, meio esverdeada iluminava aquele espaço negro, mármore negro, do chão ao teto, lembrava um túmulo, ele não sabia porque estava ali, só sentia uma imensa tristeza, foi até o fim do corredor seguindo a luz, passou por uma superfície prateada, e viu seu reflexo, era estranho, estava com uma veste negra surrada amarrada na cintura, pálido como a morte, mas seus cabelos estavam monstruosamente longos, caíam revoltos até abaixo da cintura, podia ver os próprios olhos verdes por baixo de mechas de cabelos negros que caíam em seu rosto, mas não importava, tinha algo a fazer ali, entrou no que pareceu ser um salão, a sua frente estava ele Voldmort, com sua cara de cobra, e olhos vermelhos, estranhamente preso por um fiapo de fogo esverdeado, segurado por três pessoas que lhe sorriram, uma mulher e dois homens, atrás dele haviam muitas pessoas, ele conhecia essas pessoas, mas algumas eram especiais, tinham estrelas pendendo nas testas, um rei e uma rainha, quatro guardiões em volta, uma princesa entre eles, alguém lhe passava algo, ele pegou sem perceber o que era, só via que eram juízes, dois homens e uma mulher, do outro lado um velho que lhe estendeu a mão ao condenado, então ele percebeu insensível que segurava uma enorme foice. Olhou para Voldmort, estavam esperando que ele cumprisse a sentença...mas ele vacilou.

Não tinha o direito, "ele fez o mal...", mas matá-lo?, que bem isso trará? baixou a foice, Voldmort sorriu:

-Não? Ainda não?

-Almoço!!!!

Harry estremeceu abrindo os olhos, furioso consigo mesmo esfregou o rosto contra o blusão, falou baixo frustrado e irritado:

-Parabéns Potter! Se continuar assim vai merecer o apelido de Pirado!

Escutou Gina descer xingando Rony e ouviu o que devia ser Rony e Hermione passando, abriu devagar a porta e saiu, realmente os três desciam em direção a cozinha, ele os seguiu silenciosamente, viu Gina entrar chateada, Rony e Hermione a seguiram, escutou a Mãe de Rony perguntar:

-Onde está o ... Ah! Aí está você... Venham! Sentem, devem estar famintos.

Rony e Hermione chegaram a se virar para vê-lo, mas Harry habilmente se enfiou entre Thonks e Jorge, ninguém pareceu ter notado nada de anormal, exceto Lupin que olhou os quatro e ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas que o garoto fingiu não ver, escutou os comentários sobre a torta viagem dos Weasley atrás de Moody, evitou o olhar dos amigos e ficou brincando com a comida.

Saiu tocado da cozinha após a Sra Weasley ver que não havia mais nada para limpar, ele havia permanecido com a desculpa de ajuda-la com a bagunça do almoço, principalmente ao ver que os três tinham voltado correndo para o quarto, provavelmente esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo, um a um todos se retiraram, a maioria indo ao trabalho ou indo ver coisas da Ordem, então a mãe de Rony o jogara para fora da cozinha mandando-o ir se juntar aos outros, ele se encaminhou para o quarto afirmando pra si mesmo que era melhor agüentar os gritos de Rony, pedir desculpas e tentar voltar ao normal do que fazer como fizera no ano retrasado, então abriu a porta do quarto para ver um Rony furioso de braços cruzados e as duas garotas vermelhas sentadas nas camas, deviam estar brigando, Rony o encarou e ficou mais vermelho, Harry sentiu uma pontada de medo, nunca vira Rony com aquela cara, reuniu coragem para falar mas quando ia começar o outro passou por ele esbarrando em deu ombro, Harry apenas sentiu Hermione passar por ele, chamando Rony, olhou pra Gina que o olhava entre brava e constrangida. Sentou-se na cama e ficou em silêncio, Gina compreendeu e continuou sentada abraçando uma almofada em silêncio também, ele sentiu infeliz que ao ganhar aquela herança perdera uma amizade.


	8. AMIZADE

**Cap 8 -AMIZADE- **

Acordou e se virou na cama fria, era muito cedo, mas se forçou a levantar, era uma forma de não constranger ainda mais seu amigo, ele percebeu que o amigo o evitava furiosamente e resolvera dar tempo ao tempo, as garotas entraram em greve, não falavam nem com ele, nem com Rony, então ao perceber que o amigo ameaçava dormir no banheiro, ele mudou de quarto, mas as garotas não sabiam, ele preferia assim, pois seria pior se soubessem, mas a vida geralmente decidia as coisas ao contrário de sua vontade, ele devia ter esperado, se forçou a sair do quarto, vestindo a calça e ainda meio dormindo se dirigiu ao banheiro, então deu um encontrão em alguém no corredor, forçou a vista e percebeu, agora mais desperto, que Gina olhava com desagrado da porta aberta de onde ele saíra e para a porta trancada onde dormia Rony, ela o olhou esperando talvez uma justificativa, mas como ele não tinha nada a dizer apenas murmurou deprimido enfiando a mão na cabeça dela e arrepiando os cabelos vermelhos, marca registrada da família:

-Volte a dormir... é cedo ainda. - e continuou até o banheiro.

Foi como imaginara, as meninas agora estavam realmente bravas com ele, pois pareciam ter entendido que ele desistira da amizade, mas a verdade é que ele estava tão deprimido que não tinha mais ânimo para protestar, ele tentara pedir desculpas umas três vezes, mas o outro apenas o ignorava, ele então após o café solitário se enfiou naquela sala onde ficava a maior parte do tempo agora, a salinha onde se mantinha a tapeçaria com a genealogia dos Black, onde um dia vira um bicho-papão assustar a Sra Weasley fingindo ser seus filhos mortos, estava tão solitário quanto na rua dos Alfeneiros, a casa permanecia a maior parte do tempo vazia e silenciosa, todos muito ocupados, ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo, o que piorava sua apreensão, aquela falta de notícias...

Então, quando ele já perdera a noção do tempo naquela rotina torturante, uma noite Lupin retornou, trazia as cartas de Hogwarts, algo bom finalmente lhe deu um fiapo de alegria no que se agarrar, iria voltar pra sua casa, apesar de tudo a escola ainda era um lugar amado por ele, então foi trazido para a realidade quando Lupin perguntou:

-Você parece doente, Harry... ainda está brigado com Rony?

-Hermione falou com você?

-A Gina.

-Eu não estou brigado com ele. - disse vagamente. - Ele é que não quer mais falar comigo.

Lupin apenas balançou a cabeça, mas não insistiu então disse subitamente:

-Esqueci de lhe dar os parabéns Harry!

-Pelo quê? - ele perguntou meio assustado.

-Pelo pequeno recorde no NOM'S, a profa McGonagall me contou, pena adivinhação não é?

-Não, acho que não. - falou sinceramente. - essa matéria sempre me deu mais tristezas que alegrias.

Lupin pareceu olhá-lo preocupadamente, mas perguntou:

-Pronto para amanhã então?

-Finalmente. Não agüento mais esperar.

E estava sendo sincero.

Foi o primeiro a acordar naquela manhã, como sempre, vestiu a roupa que deixara separada, tomou seu café em silêncio e foi até o hall onde a bagagem estava, escutou os gritos da Sra Weasley, a movimentação dos atrasados, e todos se reuniram ali, Sr Weasley disse preucupado:

-Devíamos esperar o Moody, e o resto do pessoal, mas iremos nos atrasar.

-Ah! E porque temos que esperar? - disse Rony arrastadamente, o que lembrou a Harry o jeito esnobe de Malfoy.

Hermione deu uma cutucada nele, mas ele continuou reclamando, então a paciência de Harry foi se esgotando até que ele levantou e disse puxando seu malão, meio bravo:

-Que se dane! Vamos embora que eu não vou perder o trem de jeito nenhum!

Os outros até esboçaram uma reação, mas ele reunira forças surpreendentes até para ele mesmo, pois erguera seu malão, a vassoura e a gaiola de Edwiges e passara tão rápido pela porta que ficou levemente zonzo com a claridade que o envolveu, ficou ali, parado com o rosto no sol, somente ali se dera conta de quanto era fria e escura aquela casa onde estivera, se virou e viu os outros meio abobalhados:

-Vem todo mundo ou vou a pé sozinho?

Na verdade não conseguia se lembrar direito como foi aquela caminhada, todos nervosos e silenciosos, mas chegaram até a estação e ele passou rapidamente pela barreira e foi brindado pela cena mais querida que guardava nos recessos de sua mente, o expresso de Hogwarts estava ali, haviam outros estudantes, havia vida, ele ficou admirando alguns meninos, deviam ser novos, que pareciam também embasbacados com a cena, aquilo era tão bom, ver aquelas pessoas, que ele não conseguiu compreender como suportara ficar tanto tempo sozinho, então ele sentiu um pancada na cabeça, alguém lhe dera uma vassourada e dizia debochadamente:

-Sonhando Harry?

-Procurando alguém, talvez uma garota?

Ele se virou não acreditando exclamou:

-Fred? Jorge? O que estão... porque estão vestidos assim?

Os dois estavam de uniforme e estavam com seus malões, Fred balançou a cabeça:

-Não chegamos a comentar, não é?

-Foi tudo tão repentino... -emendou Jorge

-Vergonhoso

-É tipo uma pena alternativa entende?

-Por causa daquele incidente...

-Algumas pessoas não tem senso de humor...

-Principalmente os duendes...

-Concordamos em voltar

-E tirar nossos NIEM'S...

-Pra não fecharem a loja...

-Disseram que é pela segurança...

-Na verdade acho que é a concorrência...

A Sra Weasley os interrompeu, abraçando os gêmeos, Harry entendera, aquele episódio dos fogos rendera uma audiência, ele escutara algo do gênero em um dos jantares em que Rony o encarara tanto que desistira de comer e saíra da cozinha, agora os gêmeos estavam de volta, ele se sentiu reconfortado por alguém da família que não o estivesse evitando fosse para Hogwarts. Despediram-se e ele entrou no trem, viu Rony e Hermione irem para frente com seus distintivos de monitor, ele já tinha se preparado para aquilo, mas Gina sumira com umas colegas e os gêmeos pareciam encantados com umas garotas do último ano que os convidaram para falar dos negócios, ele se viu sozinho de novo, foi passando pelas cabines febrilmente, nem reparando em quem estava nelas, até que passou por uma delas que se abriu repentinamente e ele ouviu:

-Ei Harry!

Ele olhou pra trás e reconheceu Neville, que fez sinal pra ele entrar, ele entrou e viu aliviado que na cabine estavam seus colegas do sexto ano, estavam rindo, então ele foi ajudado a colocar seu malão em um espaço vago e se juntou a eles. Eles falavam de quadribol, enquanto Harry, pela primeira vez na vida ganhava uma partida de xadrez. Vitória sobre Dino.

-Então Harry, vai voltar a ser o apanhador do time?- perguntou Simas

-Pretendo.

-Mas e a Gina?- perguntou Neville

Dino fechou a cara olhando para o Neville, então ele e Simas deram risadas, Neville ficou meio vermelho, Harry sorriu:

-Não se preocupe, na verdade ela sempre quis ser artilheira, e agora temos vagas.

-Que fique melhor que o ano passado, foi um sufoco.- falou Dino mais calmo.

-Vai ser, os gêmeos voltaram.

-É eu vi eles, é sério que voltaram?- exclamou Simas.

-É sim, e duvido que deixem de jogar.

Então ela abriu a porta, todos olharam com exceção dele que olhava a peça que Neville acabava de mover, ela encarou o grupo e falou:

-Harry... é... pode dar uma palavrinha?- era Cho Chang.

-Não. - ele disse sério sem sequer olhá-la.

Ela bateu a porta, os outros o olharam incrédulos, Simas falou abobalhado.

-Você dispensou a Chang? Pensamos que gostava dela!

Ele olhou os amigos e disse deboxadamente:

-Deus me livre! Foi o pior erro da minha vida!

Só não passaram mais tempo falando de garotas, ele e Simas metendo o pau nas manias delas, porque Dino começou a elogiar a Gina e Harry percebeu que Neville se fazia de surdo, e começava a ganhar a partida. Então outra visita, essa mais esperada por Harry.

-Se não é o Potter?! Mudando de ares? Onde estão os seus amigos de costume? -falou Malfoy.

Harry sorriu, Malfoy olhava certamente espantando com a nova companhia, Crabbe e Goyle nem fizeram questão de se mostrar.

-Meus amigos de costume , ao contrário de você, são monitores que levam a sério o distintivo.

Malfoy olhou os outros, considerou a vantagem e se retirou, os outros lhe olharam meio espantados e Harry sorriu encerrando a partida:

-O Malfoy tá ficando covarde...

Todos riram, especialmente Neville, que já havia sofrido muito nas mãos de Draco, mesmo perdendo o jogo, ele ria recolhendo as peças.

Foi quando Lilá Brown passou correndo pelo corredor, parou e abriu a porta, falou esganiçada:

-Dino! Harry! Onde está o Rony?

-Porquê?- perguntaram os quatro em coro.

-Achamos que o Malfoy estuporou a Gina.

-O quê?!!- vociferaram os quatro.

Havia gente no corredor do vagão, as duas Parvatis e outras meninas escoravam Gina, Dino se jogou pra ela perguntando o que acontecera, mas Harry e Neville escutaram um garoto novato dizer:

-É, ele disse que ela estava atrapalhando o caminho dele, e...

-Pra onde ele foi?- perguntou Harry.

O garoto o olhou e apontou , Harry fez sinal para Neville e foram naquela direção, Harry ainda escutou o garoto comentar com o outro:

-Ei! era o Potter! Harry Potter!

Mas ele estava tão furioso com a covardia do Draco, que nem ligou, sabia que seria capaz de estuporá-lo umas cem vezes. Passou rápido pela porta entre os vagões entrou e viu que havia muita gente no corredor, foi de reflexo que gritou com a varinha em punho.

-Protego!

Haviam uns oito Sonserinos no corredor, certamente esperando por eles, que haviam atacado e receberam suas próprias magias de volta, escutou Neville atacar:

-Expelliarmos!

-Petrificos tottalus!- bradou Simas.

Eram feitiços demais para um corredor estreito, Harry se concentrou em não causar estragos:

-ACCIO VARINHAS!!!-bradou concentrado.

Eram nove, nove varinhas que ele agarrou habilmente, a cara de espanto dos Sonserinos valia o esforço, ele andou entre os caídos, eram quatro, e viu que as duas únicas garotas se esconderam em uma cabine, Malfoy o encarava juntamente com Crabbe e Goyle, lívidos, quando então Neville fez menção de atacar, ele parecia furioso, Simas o segurou e então Harry não resistiu:

-Mau jeito Malfoy, você vai perder seu distintivo, Vingardium Leviosa!

Ele não tivera a intenção, mas os três subiram, ele só queria erguer Malfoy, mas ficou satisfeito que os três estivem pregados no teto do corredor.

Então Dino chegou junto com Rony, e Hermione gritou:

-Harry!!! desça eles daí!!!

-Tá bem! Só estavamos evitando que acertassem mais alguém!- ele disse encolhendo os ombros.

Os três caíram no chão, Harry estendeu as nove varinhas para os monitores das outras casas que se espremiam no corredor, Simas berrou:

-Eles armaram isso! Estavam esperando quando a gente veio!

-Nós já vamos resolver isso!- falou Rony sério,Harry se surpreendeu com a aura de autoridade que via pela primeira vez nele. -Voltem todos pra suas cabines!

Alguns minutos até ser tudo esclarecido, Hermione emprestou a Edwiges de Harry e mandou um bilhetinho para a Profa McGonagall, os monitores decidiram jogar os Soncerinos em uma cabine, a que Emilia Bullstrode e Pansy Parkinson tinham se escondido, todos sem as varinhas, que estavam com os monitores-chefes, dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa, e os prenderam lá, estavam voltando quando Harry sentiu uma certa mão pesada em seu ombro. Que o empurrou pra uma das cabines vazias.

-Tô te devendo umas desculpas.- disse Rony meio nervoso.

-Ah, esqueçe.- falou Harry, sorrindo, aquilo não podia ficar melhor podia?

-Não sério, Harry, desta vez eu agi feito um babaca!- ele falou exasperado. - Eu não queria brigar com você, mas eu fiz m!

-Que é isso?! Se eu não estivesse ocupado me achando a vítima do destino isso não tinha acontecido.- ele riu, como conseguiam ficar bravos um com o outro?

-Mas... é que eu pensei umas coisas... poxa... você é como um irmão pra mim, cara! Eu sei que pisei na bola!

-Pisaram os dois, faz o favor!- disse Gina apoiada em Mione entrando na cabine.

-Você tá bem?- perguntaram os dois.

-É! - ela disse desanimada. -Pelo menos a Hermione me contou que você deu uma surra no Malfoy!

-Eu? Não. Mas olha, o Neville queria arrancar o couro dele, eu só ajudei o Draco a "elevar" seus conceitos sobre pegar alguém desprevinido. -disse Harry muito feliz com o efeito de todo o trabalho.

-Valeu Harry!- Disse Gina abraçando ele e o Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Ele escutou um movimento a porta:

-Esse vale?- perguntou Fred

-Vale. paramos onde?-completou Jorge

-CINCO!!! - eles gritaram.

-Me diz que eu posso estuporar estes dois.- ele perguntou rindo para Rony que balançou a cabeça e completou.

-Eu ajudo.

Hermione riu, Rony também, contaram pra Gina o que tinha acontecido com Draco e os outros, Hermione parecia muito satisfeita com o fato de Pansy estar envolvida, enquanto se dirigiam para a cabine em que Harry estava, então entraram e formaram um grupo alegre que riu todo o resto da viagem, Harry só percebeu que Dino não parecia muito alegre, na verdade estava meio emburrado. Mas isso não importava, ele estava muito feliz em recuperar certas Amizades.


	9. Os Novos

**Cap 9 -Os Novos- **

Mesmo no embalo da comemoração pelo provável destino de meia Sonserina eles perceberam que havia anoitecido, enfiaram as vestes, se preparam e rapidamente estavam na estação, para completar a felicidade de Harry ele escutou:

-Alunos do primeiro ano!!! alunos do primeiro ano!!! Aqui!!!- falava Hagrid.

-Ei! Hagrid!- ele acenou.

-Bom revê-los!!!- Hagrid sorriu, Harry ficou satisfeito em perceber que o amigo não tinha nenhum hematoma no rosto.- Vocês estão sendo esperados. Até depois!!! Alunos do primeiro ano!!! Me sigam!!!

Entrou na carruagem, observando com agrado os Testrálios, então foi empurrado por alguém que fechou a carruagem prendendo a porta, ele sentiu ela se jogar em cima dele, abraçando forte beijando-o no rosto, soltou com os olhos marejados:

-Fala comigo depois! Por favor!

Cho Chang saiu desembestada, deixando ele atordoado, então Rony apareceu na porta furioso seguido de Mione.

-Mal educada, isso sim! Só faltou pisar em mim na saída!

Mas Hermione o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ele falou mau humorado:

-Maluca! Ela tá completamente Maluca!

-Tá sim. Maluca por você. Procurou você pelo trem inteiro, pareceu muito triste depois de achar.- falou Gina mau humorada de braços cruzados.

Harry sabia que tinha ficado completamente vermelho, afinal nem ele, e muito provavelmente nem Chang tinham percebido que Gina estava enfiada ali, testemunha inocente do ataque, então entraram Hermione e Rony, Neville seguiu e fechou a porta, a carruagem começou a se mover.

-Você dispensou a Chang de novo?- perguntou Neville.

-Como? perguntou Mione

Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, ainda estava envergonhado, com aquele... incidente.

-Ué, não foi ela que saiu chorando agora?- disse Neville confuso, provavelmente ele não tinha visto nada.

-Foi. - confirmou Rony e se virou pra ele. - mas como assim de novo?

-É, ela tava te procurando, me perguntou onde você estava no trem. Depois voltou chorando e resmungando -completou Gina curiosa.

-É ela achou o Harry, mas ele dispensou ela.- completou Neville

Harry reviu o conceito sobre Neville que já tinha revisto recentemente no ataque a Draco, estava sentindo gana de estuporá-lo também e ficou com mais gana ainda quando Neville decidiu contar com detalhes como ele fora grosso com Chang no trem.

-Você nem olhou?!- questionou Hermione.

-Olhar pra quê?!-ele devolveu a resposta meio chateado.

-É, pra que estragar o clima. - retorquiu Gina,-Valeu a pena depois.

Odiou ver Gina provocá-lo contando com detalhes para os três o que ela presenciara a instantes antes.

A carruagem parou e ele ficou aliviado, isso ia acabar com o assunto, ele olhou bem pra ver se ela não estava esperando na entrada, mas não, respirou aliviado, nem sinal, entrou com eles, a Profa McGonagall chamou Hermione e falou com ela e dispensou-a rápido, ela voltou muito alegre.

-Amanhã de manhã farão uma reunião disciplinar para o caso do ataque, estamos dispensados das aulas porque estamos envolvidos.

-Você feliz por ser dispensada das aulas?- falou Rony fingindo surpresa.

-Claro!-ela sorriu.- Desta vez pegamos até a Pansy!- ela agitou o punho em comemoração.

Entraram no salão, instintivamente olharam a mesa da Sonserina, Malfoy estava com cara de profundo mau humor juntamente com os outros colegas. Harry sorriu e abraçou Hermione e Gina, completando Rony abraçou Mione e foram juntos os quatro passando sorridentes pela mesa da Sonserina, os quatro alegremente curtindo a cara dos amigos de Draco, e os gêmeos sinalizaram onde estavam, haviam guardado lugares eles foram se sentar, Fred falou criticamente:

-É elas que tem que te abraçar Harry, sinto muito mas esse não vale.

"Que bom!" pensou Harry tudo que não queria era ver os gêmeos continuar com aquela brincadeira, mas então:

-Mas em homenagem a nossa desesperada colega da carruagem. - Jorge deu um tapinha no ombro de Neville que ficou meio branco ao olhar para a cara de Harry.

-SEIS!!!!!! - eles gritaram sobressaltando a metade do salão.

Harry fechou a cara:

-Querem fazer o favor de parar com isso! - ele disse sentando rápido para não chamar mais atenção.

Então Rony olhou para a mesa dos professores e exclamou:

-Ôa!-ele pareceu abobalhado.

Uma parte do salão havia parado de falar, o que amainou a algazarra geral, e Harry percebeu o motivo, se dirigindo a mesa, provavelmente vinda de uma das portas laterais vinha uma das coisas mais sensacionais que Harry já vira, era de um vermelho intenso, das vestes aos cabelos, era uma mulher muito bonita, branca, de feições delicadas mas olhar firme, apertou a mão de Dumbledore e sentou.

Eles trocaram um olhar, mas não puderam falar nada, viram Hagrid entrar pelo salão, sentar na mesa, então entraram os calouros, então estavam todos em silencio quando o velho Chapéu Pensador , abrindo aquele rasgo junto a aba começou sua canção:

"_Meus cumprimentos a todo o salão _

_E aos novos que agora chegam _

_A mim cabe na hora da seleção _

_Mostrar que de Hogwart´s _

_Há um lugar devem pertencer _

_Que lhe seja adequado ao coração _

_Pois nossa amada escola _

_Já no início se dividiu _

_Eram quatro os fundadores _

_E foi nas idéias que tudo ruiu _

_Eu aqui estou para os separar _

_Mas o faço sem vontade _

_Vocês irão para a casa _

_Com a qual tem mais afinidade _

_Se como Helga Huglepuff você pensar _

_Você carrega no coração justiça e lealdade _

_Paciência, alegria e sinceridade _

_A Lufa-Lufa será o seu lugar _

_Se inteligente como Rowena Ravenclaw você parecer _

_Carregando consigo sabedoria e dedicação _

_Raciocínio, mente alerta e atenção _

_É á Corvinal que irá pertencer _

_Se os pensamentos de Salazar Slytherin você conhecer _

_De antiga família, esperteza e grande ambição _

_Donos de astúcia, e porque não? De grande união _

_É a Sonserina que irá lhe receber _

_Se no ilustre Godrico Grifindor você se mirar _

_Trará consigo grandes feitos e nobreza _

_Coragem, ousadia, rebeldia e destreza _

_E a Grifinória será o seu novo lar _

_Mas aviso a todos que escutam o que digo _

_Que nada é tão aparente na divisão _

_Que gerar apenas intriga, confusão e mal _

_Se faz então muito necessário _

_Que entre casas diferentes haja união _

_Agora que o perigo é real _

_Assim eu lhes mostro como são _

_Cada uma das quatro casas de nossa escola _

_E como apenas em uma delas vão ficar _

_Que cada um venha me experimentar _

_Eu agora dou início a seleção!" _

Aplausos, Hermione se curvou um pouco:

-Então agora o perigo é real?

-Não tá óbvio Mione, o comportamento dos ...

Mas a Profa McGonagall fez um sinal e então muito rapidamente começou a seleção:

-Alean, Serena.

-amiguinhos de Malfoy? - susurrou a garota.

Harry balançou a cabeça em acordo.

Aplausos, novos alunos chegando em suas mesas, eles ainda comentavam em sussurros a música quando ele escutou e se sobressaltou.

-Evans, Marco.

-Que foi Harry?

Era um garoto que tinha o chápeu cobrindo o rosto todo, parecia nervoso.

**GRIFINÓRIA!**

Aplaudiram, e Harry confirmou, mas agora com o coração acelerado, compreendera, entendera, como pudera ser tão desligado? E agora reconfirmava ao olhar para o garoto, era baixo, loiro e com enormes olhos claros, vivia perto de Harry, fora surrado por Duda, e tinha o mesmo sobrenome de solteira da sua mãe.

Rony lhe deu um puxão, ele desviou o olhar e encarou o amigo:

-Eu conheço o garoto, mora perto da casa dos Dursley.

Rony e Mione fizeram ar de "só isso?", eles não sabiam, não imaginavam as dúvidas que surgiam em sua cabeça. Dúvidas renascidas de uma lembrança distante que nem sequer era sua...E Yllard, Patricia, acabava de se tornar uma Lufa-Lufa.

Dumbledore se levantou isso era outra coisa que fazia Harry se sentir em casa, apesar de recentemente ainda estar meio magoado com ele, viu que Dumbledore pedia silêncio e disse sorrindo:

-Bem vindos, Eu gosto de vê-los aqui, esses rostos cheios de vida me olhando com atenção, eu compreendo.- ele fez uma aceno grave.- Estamos todos com fome, aproveitem o jantar!

Imediatamente começou o barulho de talheres, ele e Rony começaram a comer, mas ele parou um pouco para observar a mesa, queria ver a cara de uma pessoa em especial, mas se decepcionou:

-O que há com ele?- falou sem querer.

-Com Hagrid?- falou Mione olhando.

-Com o Snape.-retorquiu.

Era óbvio, ao contrário dos outros anos em que ele olhava furiosamente para os professores de defesa contra as artes das trevas, ele na verdade estava evitando o olhar daquela mulher de vermelho. Chegava ser cômico ver ele tão concentrado em admirar sua taça. Enquanto ela tinha um olhar furiosamente rígido nele.

-Há, -sorriu Rony.- parece que ele encontrou alguém que enfrenta.

-Será mesmo nossa professora de Defesa ?- falou Hermione a olhando.

-Quem mais poderia ser Mione? Olhe onde ela tá sentada.

Hermione deu de ombros, continuaram a comer.

Depois que alguns já começavam a bocejar sonolentos, viram Dumbledore se levantar de novo e saudar os novos, os velhos, falar das restrições e avisos que já conheciam e então disse alegremente:

-...E para alegria dos antigos alunos e proveito dos novos, apresento á escola a nova Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que chegou recentemente do estrangeiro, mas aceitou prontamente o cargo e que já foi uma das maiores alunas desta escola, - ele se virou para ela - Bem vinda de volta a Hogwarts, Morgan Graveheart.

Ela se levantou e cumprimentou o salão e voltou a sentar, e observaram que ela conseguira fazer contato visual com Snape, ela estreitou os olhos e ele desviou o olhar no ato, Harry sussurrou:

-O apartamento.

-O quê? - falou Rony.

-Alunos do primeiro ano aqui!- disse Hermione decidida.

Harry sinalizou que falaria com o amigo depois, e saiu em meio a algazarra, ia no embalo, curtindo a sensação gostosa de sonolência, revivendo os bons momentos no trem quando foi vítima de um novo ataque, ficou indignado, ela chegara pelas costas e agarrara sua mão, puxando-o pelo braço, retirando-o do meio dos outros, empurrando, ele não queria chamar atenção, suspeitava que os gêmeos podiam estar na sua cola, então ela empurrou-o até um corredor lateral meio escuro e falou baixo.

-Me perdoa.

-Cho o quê...-ele tentou protestar.

Ela passou os braços em torno da cintura e enfiou o rosto úmido no peito dele, ele ficou sem ação, confuso.

-Eu passei as férias inteiras pensando em você. Eu fiquei com medo.

-Cho, isso não é hora, e nem lugar...

-Tem razão, desculpe.

Ela parecia o retrato da infelicidade, lançou-lhe um olhar perdido e sumiu, ele balançou a cabeça e voltou ao corredor, pensativo, ele admitia que tinha sido grosso com ela no trem, mas sinceramente, aquela coisa na carruagem o deixara desconfortável e chegou a conclusão que essa declaração de amor apenas o deixara mais resistente contra qualquer chance de voltar com Chang, além do mais sentiu que se visse ela chorando de novo seria capaz de rir, porque estava ficando ridículo, então chegou em frente ao retrato, e de novo descobriu que não tinha a senha, escutou atrás dele, era Fred, sozinho que chegou, para sua preocupação sorrindo:

-Advinha qual é a senha? Rony ajudou a escolher!

Ele encarou Fred sentindo as pernas se tornarem insensíveis, sabia o que ia acontecer só olhando a cara do outro, Fred parecia um gato diante um aquário:

-Abracinhos!- falou com cara feliz olhando por trás de Harry.

O retrato se moveu e diante dele estava o Jorge que sorriu e gritou, junto com o irmão:

-SETE!!!

Ele balançou a cabeça e entrou no salão comunal, não haviam muita gente ali, o que era um alívio, então disse muito sério para os gêmeos:

-Ah... isso tem volta. Tem sim.- estreitou os olhos para reforçar a idéia.

-IH!- disseram os dois fingindo preocupação.

-Desde que a gente não saia voando.- falou Fred

-Vamos ficar esperando.- completou Jorge.

E os dois foram ao dormitório deles, Rony estava esperando e deu uma risadinha, enquanto subiam Harry o olhou e disse:

-Isso é traição, Rony!

-Então é sério, teve o sete? Ela conseguiu te pegar?- disse o outro com um sorriso que demonstrava claramente o desejo de cair na risada.

-Ah, cala a boca!

Entraram no dormitório, queria falar sobre as coisas que aconteceram, mas não das coisas que os outros queriam falar, ele decidiu que ia dar um jeito no Neville e na Gina, que já tinham espalhado o que acontecera na carruagem, ele tentou rir da situação, mas aquilo na verdade estava começando a irritar.

Quando amanheceu ele se vestiu e esperou Rony na sala comunal, então desceu a Hermione e saíram os três juntos, ela falou:

-Eu reparei que o sobrenome da nova professora é Graveheart.

-Notou é?- disse Harry lembrando que ela cortara a conversa na noite anterior.

-Tá de mau humor é?- Falou Gina sentando a seu lado.

-Imagina porquê? -falou Rony que então enfiou um pãozinho inteiro na boca ao ver seu olhar atravessado.

-Não comecem! - ele avisou. - Chega!

-Bem,- Hermione deu de ombros. - eu estava falando, a professora ...

Parou de falar, porque a professora em questão acabava de entrar com as vestes mais verdes que ele já vira, de certo modo lembrou um pouco o gosto de Lockhart, Rony captou o pensamento no ar.

-Acho que ela tomou lições de moda com o Lockhart...

Gina riu, Hermione olhava a professora, e Harry não entendia o visível desagrado da garota, e até ele se surpreendeu quando ela cumprimentou Hagrid que retribuiu o sorriso e a fez sentar ao seu lado. O rosto de Hermione não desanuviou, pelo contrário ela parecia ainda mais incomodada.

-Qualé Mione? - ele perguntou.- Não estou entendendo essa sua cara, o que tem de errado com a Prof Graveheart?

Ela meio que olhou os três assustada, balbuciou um "nada" nenhum pouco convincente e enfiou um pouco de torta na boca, evidentemente para não falar mais.

Foi quando a Profa McGonagall se aproximou e entregou os horários deles, e sorriu para os três, apesar de já ter visto ela alegre daquele jeito, ele tinha admitir que não era comum:

-Ah, foi muito bom saber que vocês conseguiram tão boas notas nos NOM'S, Deixaram a Casa orgulhosa.- ela sorriu. -Parabéns especialmente por suas notas senhorita Granger! Ah, vocês quatro.- ela sinalizou para Gina, também. - Vocês estão dispensados das aulas da manhã, por causa daquele incidente.-ela voltou a sua feição séria.- devem estar aqui no salão as dez, achamos que pode demorar um pouco.

Ficaram olhando ela se afastar em direção aos outros que sentaram, Harry viu que Neville tremeu quando ela o chamou, olhou seu horário e viu que Rony e Hermione se encaravam, sorriu:

-Claro que não sabiam, como iriam saber dos meus NOM'S se não falaram comigo? Rony me contou que você tinha batido o recorde Mione, mas nem imagino como esse traidor se saiu.

Rony engasgou, e o olhou fingindo estar magoado:

-Ah! Mas eu já pedi desculpas, quer que eu peça de novo? Eu nunca mais deixo meus irmãos escolherem a senha.- ele disse cruzando os dedos na cara do Harry, que bateu com seu horário na cabeça do amigo.

-Meu Deus que ataque de criancice.-falou Mione agora parecendo seriamente interessada nos resultados,- É eu até que fui bem, mas só tirei um Ótimo em Runas.

-Meu Deus! Mione!- ele exclamou e viu que a amiga o olhou espantada.- Como você teve a incompetência de tirar só Ótimo?

Rony riu, e ela estreitou os olhos e disse encarando Rony:

-Pelo menos EU não REPROVEI em nada.

-Advinhação eu presumo. -Harry interrompeu o que provavelmente seria uma resposta furiosa do amigo. - Ah Mione, isso fazia parte dos planos.

-É... -Rony continuou.- Quem quer continuar com essa matéria?

-Eu não com certeza!- Disse Harry. -Por isso reprovei também, questão de lógica Mione, você devia ter entendido.

Mione parou meio que de boca aberta e então disse sorrindo:

-Estou com sérias dúvidas se vocês não são Fred e Jorge disfarçados... Não andaram tomando a poção Polissuco né?

-Não Mione... - disse Gina apontando a entrada.- Se não quem seriam aqueles dois ali?

Eram os gêmeos, um de cada lado de uma linda moça morena da Corvinal que ria até as lágrimas. Gina olhou os gêmeos, olhou para Harry, voltou a olhar para os gêmeos e abriu um sorriso, Harry percebeu o que poderia ser um plano de ataque e pulou da cadeira bem na hora que a menina abriu os braços, ele puxou a própria cadeira e ela acabou caindo com tudo pra baixo da mesa. Felizmente para a honra de Gina, quase ninguém percebeu o incidente pois chegava o correio e todos olhavam para cima.

-Sacanagem Harry! -Ela engatinhou pra fora da mesa vermelha como um pimentão.

-Sacanagem? - Ele repetiu rindo mas meio bravo. - Você tem uma idéia muito pervertida de brincadeira!

-Ah!- ela se levantou ajeitando as vestes. -Eu queria ver se eles iam ter coragem...

-Pode crer, - atalhou Rony que ria abertamente. -Eles iam ter coragem sim.

-Vocês podem parar com as infantilidades?- atalhou Hermione meio zangada pegando um exemplar de O profeta Diário e pagando a coruja que o trouxera.

-Posso me sentar agora? - disse Harry depois de empurrar a cadeira em que Gina se sentava e arrumando a sua, Gina concordou com a cabeça ainda muito vermelha.

-As mesmas baboseiras de sempre, com mais histórias histéricas sobre Voldmort, as coisas de sempre...- Hermione lia de modo rápido.

-Como sempre... -falou Harry parando para olhar alguns alunos do primeiro ano que sentavam nas mesas meio ressabiados, Marco Evans sentou na ponta da mesa com mais dois meninos e uma menina meio sonolenta.

Não havia nada no garoto que parecesse com as lembranças de sua mãe, mas ele mesmo ainda insistia que não podia ser só coincidência.

-Tá dormindo Harry?- Rony bateu com o jornal na sua cabeça.

-Quê?- ele perguntou chateado se virando para o amigo.

-Esse teu horário está errado. Você está na mesma sala avançada que eu e a Hermione.

-Hã?- ele não entendera direito. Porque não poderia estar naquela turma?

-Em poções Harry... Você está na mesma turma que a gente?- Perguntou Hermione meio incrédula.

-Peraí Mione... - ele a olhou meio zangado.- Porque você acha que eu não devia estar nessa turma?

-Ah! -ela meio que perdeu a voz e sorriu sem graça.- É... que, veja bem, você não é tão bom assim em poções...

-Pra sua informação eu tirei um ÓTIMO!

-Em poções?!Snape vai matar a gente!!!-Disse Hermione meio esganiçada.

-Eu quero muito ver a cara dele, lembra como ele disse no ano passado que definitivamente era a despedida?- disse Rony

-Por sorte , não acho que é por azar, vamos perder a primeira aula dele, por causa da reunião disciplinar.

-Tá viajando Harry? Ele não vai dar essa aula, ele vai estar presente, os alunos são da casa dele.-disse Hermione.

Nesse instante ele lembrou de um certo incidente no início do segundo ano, quando ele e Rony se enfiaram com um certo Anglia em uma certa árvore e lembrou que não houvera nenhuma punição séria pelo simples fato do ano letivo não ter começado, relembrou o fato a Rony e os olhos de Hermione se estreitaram:

-Mas há uma diferença Harry, -ela sorriu.- Eles estavam lá como monitores, na pior das hipóteses eles vão perder o distintivo.- ela sorriu sonhadoramente.

mas algo no fundo de seu coração lhe afirmava com toda a certeza que não haveria uma grande punição, ele não via o motivo, e começou a se preparar para isso.

Deram uma volta nos gramados, pois tendo acordado cedo, teriam ainda mais de uma hora para a tal reunião, viram Hagrid reunindo uma turma da Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, provavelmente terceiro ano, devido a altura da maioria.

-O que acha que ele está mostrando para aquela turma? - perguntou Rony

-Com certeza não são Hipogrifos.- retorquiu Hermione.

-Falando nisso, eu gostaria de saber onde está o Bicuço... - falou Harry olhando para Hogwarts contra o céu claro .

-Está com Hagrid! Lupin não te contou?- falou Hermione admirada. - Todos concordaram que ele podia voltar, afinal quem vai saber que é o mesmo Hipogrifo?

-Sério?- Ele disse sorrindo.- Onde? Ele está, aqui?

-Acho que sim, né? Senão onde Hagrid iria cuidar dele?- falou Rony olhando com desagrado para o grupo que se aproximava. - Que droga!

Eram sete dos envolvidos no incidente no trem, só não estavam presentes as duas garotas, eles vinham conversando, quando Crabble acenou para Draco com a cabeça o grupo se virou e marchou em linha reta para eles.

-Vamos sair daqui. -disse Gina meio temerosa.

-Não, eles não podem fazer nada, caso contrário a situação deles fica pior.- disse Harry.

-Eu não contaria com isso, Harry. - falou Hermione também meio temerosa.

Bom, não era uma visão agradável, os três sextanistas, Draco, Crabble eGoyle, juntamente com os quatro veteranos, que Harry reconheceu do time de Quadribol da Soncerina. Na verdade ali estava o próprio time da casa.

-Ora se não é o Protego Potter? -Riu Draco.

-Ora se não é o "estou pregado no teto" Malfoy. -riu Harry prazerosamente lembrando a cara de Malfoy no momento.

Malfoy fechou a cara Crabble e Goyle se aproximaram, Rony também, mas Harry o segurou:

-Como eu falei Malfoy, mau jeito, mas se quiser perder de vez o distintivo...- disse dando um passo a frente.

Malfoy pela primeira vez na vida ficou vermelho, puxou seus dois colegas e disse alto:

-Estratégicamente correto Potter. Mas eu repito o que disse no ano passado.- ele se virou e os outros o acompanharam. - Você está morto.

-Vou lembrar Malfoy!- ele falou alto.

Se virou e encontrou os três amigos que o olhavam assustados, Gina perguntou:

-Quando ele disse isso?

-Disse o quê? - ele os olhou sério.

-Não seja besta Harry. - Disse Rony bravo.

-Ah! Que besteira! Foi quando vocês ainda estavam na enfermaria...

-É melhor você tomar mais cuidado.- disse Hermione séria.

Harry sorriu e balaçou a cabeça:

-É, e eu vou repetir o que lhes disse a dois...- levantou dois dedos.- anos atrás. -ele também se virou e começou a andar.- Vocês devem achar que eu ando de olhos fechados quicando pelas paredes...


	10. Graveheart

**Cap 10 -Graveheart- **

Entraram no salão e sentaram com a maioria, naquele grupo estavam os monitores, Gina, Lilá, as irmãs Patil, Neville, Dino, Simas, e três garotos novatos, inclusive Evans. Do outro lado, lá no fundo do salão estavam os nove alunos da Sonserina.

Aquela bruxa ruiva entrou pelo salão, atravessou rapidamente, parecia furiosa, entrou naquela salinha ao lado, aquela em que os calouros esperavam a seleção, todos a acompanharam, mas Hermione deu uma bufada. Harry deu um cutucão em Rony:

-Que foi Mione? - perguntou ele sussurrando.- por um acaso você sabe alguma coisa dela?

Hermione balançou a cabeça e virou o rosto encarando o grupo da Sonserina, que também cochichava.

Eram dez e cinco quando a mesma bruxa abriu a porta e disse:

- Marco Evans, Liceu D'Angelo e George Ball.

Harry se surpreendeu com a voz rouca, era forte e agressiva, os garotos quase saíram correndo pra dentro da salinha. Ela bateu a porta.

-Caramba.- disse Dino.

Quinze minutos depois e eles estavam visivelmente entediados, Harry começou a olhar o salão, era estranho olhá-lo vazio, passou o olho pelo seu grupo, as meninas se reuniram e não paravam de falar, percebeu que os monitores, inclusive Rony também não paravam de falar, ele notou divertido que Gina olhava pra Dino que parecia ignorá-la, mas Neville a olhava a cada minuto, dava até pra servir de relógio. Simas tamborilava com os dedos na mesa parecia cantar alguma coisa, ele se esticou e enfiou os pés na cadeira do lado, aquela espera era muito chata, olhou o grupo da Sonserina, ali parecia um QG em estado de alerta, fora as duas garotas, Parkinson e Bulstrode que falavam olhando as próprias unhas das mãos, os sete estavam com as cabeças bem juntas em conferência, provavelmente ajustando a própria versão dos fatos.

Dez e trinta e sete, a porta abre violentamente, Graveheart chama séria:

-Lilá Brown, Padma e Paravati Patil!

As meninas afastaram suas cadeiras tão rápido quanto seria se estivessem eletrificadas. Quando ia fechar a porta a bruxa pareceu correr os olhos pelo grupo da Sonserina e fechar a cara. Harry ficou intrigado, nova batida de porta.

Estava ficando sonolento, fechou os olhos e começou a empurrar a cadeira, apoiando só nas pernas de trás, o balanço apenas estava deixando-o com mais sono.

Foi a porta que o despertou, foi novamente aberta com violência, ele deixou cadeira cair nas pernas da frente fazendo um barulho alto, e olhou para a porta, se viu encarado pelos olhos mais violetas que já vira na vida, que o olhava de cima com a face dura, que esboçou um meio sorriso, que não tirou a sensação estranha que se apossara dele.

-Dino Thomas!

Dino quase pulou da cadeira, Harry percebeu que ela ainda o olhava quando voltou a bater a porta, sentiu uma estranha sensação de formigamento nas pontas dos dedos.

Quase imediatamente, ou mais rápido que antes a porta voltou a se abrir e a bruxa chamou da porta mesmo:

-Gina Weasley!

Aquilo já tinha lhe enchido a paciência, voltou a se recostar na cadeira agora olhando o imenso céu azul sobre sua cabeça, como seria bom fazer qualquer outra coisa, qualquer coisa, ou até uma aula com Snape... Não! Gritou uma vozinha lá do fundo de sua cabeça, ele desfocou os olhos e simplesmente desejou saber o que Gina devia estar falando...

-Eu só estava saindo... sabe...- ela dizia meio nervosa olhando os cinco a sua frente.

Dumbledore olhava-a bondosamente, ao seu lado direito estavam McGonagall e Sprout, do outro lado Snape e Flitwick. Não parecia haver mais ninguém na sala, ele devia estar sonhando porque via ao fundo o céu azul, e a voz de Gina explicando como Malfoy passou por ela e a atacara, como acordara vendo Dino a sua frente, escutou Dumbledore agradecer e mandá-la esperar no saguão de entrada, então a porta voltou a se abrir:

- Alunos da Sonserina!

Harry viu o grupo passar, para seu desgosto viu Malfoy sorrindo, algo no fundo de suas entranhas deu um alerta, se Draco estava com aquela cara não era nada de bom, e infelizmente era nessa hora que ele resolvera alucinar... escutou a porta bater, suspirou quando lhe passou pela cabeça que podia não ser alucinação, e se ele vira o que Gina realmente dissera? E se ele..., ficou quieto um pouco e então voltou a olhar para cima, desfocando os olhos, mas estava tão ansioso que não conseguia relaxar, se censurou por acreditar em tamanha besteira, apoiou os braços na mesa e enfiou o rosto entre eles, sendo brindado com uma total escuridão fechou os olhos e suspirou, relaxando, sem intenção de ver mais nada, mas bem curioso com que Malfoy tinha inventado, então viu, mais escuro que antes, bem mais definido também, Malfoy olhava para Snape fixamente enquanto Crabble garantia que ele e Simas tinham ameaçado pegá-los como ele havia feito no fim do ano passado e eles só estavam se protegendo, que os outros foram atacados no corredor ao tentar evitar que ele Simas e Neville os atacassem.

Ele ficou com tanta raiva que abriu os olhos e bateu na mesa com o punho, parou e se virou devagar, os outros olhavam para ele, Rony meio que encolheu os ombros e ele balançou cabeça, então soube pela cara de Snape, um meio sorriso, que haviam repercussões das vezes que deixara Malfoy desmaiado e coberto de feitiços no expresso, como dar um jeito naquilo, sem mencionar a ninguém que vira... Então sua cabeça deu um estalo, e ele teve vontade de socar a mesa, mas se controlou, como vira algo em uma sala fechada?

-Monitores!

Ele se virou depressa, mas agora só ficaram os três, ele Simas e Neville, Simas perguntou :

-Porque a gente ficou por último?

-A gente evitou o pior...-disse Neville.

-Não. -ele disse agourentamente.- É porque a gente vai se ferrar...

Não devia ter sido tão positivo, pois agora Neville estava nervoso e provavelmente iria fazer besteira, então Simas atalhou:

-Qual é Harry, bem que você tem uma mania de perseguição...

-Você viu a cara do Malfoy quando ele passou? - perguntou rispidamente.

-É.. ele tava meio alegre...- disse Neville branco.

-Tá que seja- disse Simas ainda incrédulo.- E o que a gente pode fazer?

-Nada.- ele falou sem olhar para o outro. - Nada.

Quase onze e meia quando a porta voltou a se abrir:

-Simas Finnigan.

Neville o olhou assustado:

-Vamos sozinhos?

-Não se preocupe Neville.- ele disse sem convicção. -Dumbledore está lá.

Neville não pareceu se acalmar, na verdade Harry começou a ficar nervoso, mas não tinha o que se preocupar, já não estivera em um julgamento no Ministério? por mais que Draco quisesse o prejudicar, mesmo com ajuda de Snape, ele não fizera nada de errado, pelo contrário, evitara complicações...

-Neville Longbotton.

Neville não o olhou, foi apressado para dentro, Harry percebeu que a bruxa olhava para além dele, ela fez sinal para que olhasse para trás, mais acima, e ele se virou esperando que fosse alguma coruja, escutou a porta bater, mas o que ele viu o deixou atordoado, quase certo que estava pirando, Haviam quatro "coisas" sentadas na outra ponta da mesa, pequenas pareciam apenas descansar ali, eram transparentes e meio brilhantes como fantasmas e muito parecidos com os trestálios em sua aparência reptiliana, mas tinham o tamanho aproximado de gatos, deitados ali, mas encarando-o, cada um deles tinha olhos de cor diferente, Harry não pôde deixar de ficar intimidado com aquilo.

-Harry Potter!

Ele deu um pulo e seu coração disparou. A bruxa o olhava com interesse e fechou a porta com uma batida que ele quase sentiu a porta nas próprias costas, viu a organização da sala comprovando que sua "visão" anterior estava correta, ali estavam os cinco, Dumbledore o indicou a cadeira a frente deles, a ruiva ficou de pé na porta.

-Bem senhor Potter. -Começou Snape.- Já temos quase tudo apurado, e só faltam algumas coisas a perguntar, o que o senhor viu no último vagão do expresso ao entrar?

-Creio que apenas percebi que o corredor estava cheio.

-É verdade que você atacou esse "corredor" cheio?

Qual era a do Snape? Desde quando ele é que tinha que fazer as perguntas e porque Dumbledore deixava ele fazer isso?

-Não, pelo contrário.

-Explique, Potter, não temos tempo...

-Utilizei o feitiço Protego.

-Usou um feitiço defensivo só porque entrou num corredor com mais gente?

-Sim, achei que evitaria acidentes.

-Esse feitiço rebateu algo?-perguntou a profa McGonagall.

-Sim, mas não sei quantos, nem o quê.

-Certo.-ela falou.-Você foi seguido por Neville e Simas correto?

-Sim, estávamos juntos.

-Seus colegas usaram respectivamente um feitiço de desarmamento e de incapacitação?

-Sim, usaram sim.

-Bom, então chegamos ao ponto.-retomou Snape.-Segundo seus colegas você usou um feitiço de convocação para apanhar as varinhas de todos os que estavam no corredor.

-Sim.

Snape o encarou arrogantemente e disse sorrindo:

-Você espera que acreditemos que você conseguiu pegar NOVE varinhas com um feitiço convocatório comum?

Harry ficou espantado, por um segundo reviu a imagem de Cornélio Fudge, no ministério perguntando se alguém acreditaria nos dementadores que ele espantara... só faltava alguém interromper e perguntar se o feitiço era corpóreo.

-Acho que devo interromper Severo.- disse a mulher a lado dele.

Harry a olhou espantado.

-Pensei que concordamos que você não fazia parte dessa reunião.-retorquiu Snape.

-Tarde demais.- ela sorriu para Dumbledore que concordou com a cabeça.- Você usou o Accio?

-Sim.

-E depois varinha, ou varinhas?

-Varinhas.

-Se nos lembrarmos do básico, Accio é um feitiço convocatório que depende de duas coisas não é professor Flitwick?

-Sim... Sim... concentração e oportunidade.- disse o bruxinho olhando espantado para Harry. – É um recorde com um só comando, mas não vejo porque isso seria impossível.

-Devemos lembrar de como o aluno em questão foi bem sucedido em seus NOM´S principalmente na parte prática.- falou a ruiva.

-Está bem, está bem!- interrompeu Snape, - Se Potter desarmou todos no corredor, gostaria que explicasse o motivo para ter colocado três de seus colegas no teto do corredor.

Os outros cinco bruxos sorriram, parecendo segurar o riso, Harry falou olhando para Snape:

-Para a própria segurança deles.

Snape ficou pálido e falou incrédulo:

-O Quê?

-Para evitar que outros alunos batessem neles.- não que não fosse totalmente verdade, mas também não era mentira, afinal Neville podia muito bem ter enchido Malfoy de socos se tivesse tido a oportunidade.

-Bem, -disse Sprout.- Isso tem bastante lógica, já que parecia haver um grande número de pessoas exaltadas no momento.

-Lógica claro.- retorquiu Snape.

-Você entregou as varinhas a um monitor?- perguntou Sprout.

-Ao monitor-chefe...

-Acho que é suficiente.- interrompeu Dumbledore.- Pode ir ao saguão.- Morgan, poderia chamar os Sonserinos de volta?

-Claro.

Ela pôs a mão em seu ombro e o levou para a porta que dava para o saguão, ao sair ele se assustou quando ela chamou:

-Sonserina!

Ele passou bem pelo meio do grupo que entrava então ouviu Draco pelas costas.

-Morto Potter...

Ele olhou o pessoal ali, Neville pareceu bem infeliz, Rony chegou do seu lado e falou irritado:

-O pessoal da Sonserina deturpou tudo, Snape deu uma prensa no Neville que ele quase saiu chorando de lá, o que aconteceu?

-A melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido.- ele falou sem pensar.

Rony o olhou incrédulo.

-Quando eles deturparam a verdade entregaram a intenção real da coisa, eles estão ferrados Rony.

-Não sei não, -disse Hermione chegando. – Acho que o depoimento dos monitores só piorou as coisas, afinal a gente só viu uma porção de gente caída e vocês segurando os três no alto.

-Imagino que apenas o meu depoimento e o de Gina deviam ser suficientes, mas foi Snape que armou isso, se sobrar pra alguém vai ser pra mim.

-Acho que sim.- disse Gina.- Ele me perguntou várias vezes se eu não tinha falado nada para o Malfoy, ele queria que eu confessasse que o provocara.

-Você o provocou?- Harry a olhou sério.

-Bem, não fui bem eu... – ela ficou corada.- foi a Parvati que perguntou se ele já tinha trombado com você.

-Porque a Parvati ia falar algo assim?- ele perguntou surpreso.-Ela confirmou isso?

-Eu sei lá?- Gina fechou a cara.

-Harry Potter!- Graveheart o chamara.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, Rony deu uma gemida e Gina balançou a cabeça.

Ele se virou e entrou na sala de novo.

Estava cheia, os outros estavam de pé e a cadeira no meio havia sido removida, Snape sorria abertamente e Minerva estava mais séria que o normal, Dumbledore falou gravemente:

-Concordamos que isso foi um incidente infeliz, indigno dessa escola, os alunos envolvidos foram ouvidos e já determinamos as punições, em seu caso Harry achamos que merece uma punição ao agir impulsivamente e vingativamente invés de procurar um monitor...

Não podia ser sério, ele tentou ficar impassível, porque somente ele? E porque todos tinham que escutar sua sentença? Ele não sabia da sentença deles.

-Não haverá punição para as casas pois o ano letivo não havia começado, na impossibilidade de verificarmos o mal uso da posição de certos monitores eles podem manter seus distintivos mas os dez alunos aqui presentes prestarão serviços a Hogwarts na forma de detenções a serem definidas pelos responsáveis pelas suas casas.

Harry começou a ficar mais feliz, mas essa súbita alegria foi interrompida por Snape.

-Pensei que as detenções seriam iguais.

-Não Severo, -atalhou a ruiva.- Vocês concordaram que elas seriam justas, são motivos diferentes, portanto serão detenções diferentes.

-Eu continuo a discordar.

-Se quiser podemos definir imediatemente as detenções.- disse McGonagall.

-Na verdade, é hora do almoço,-Dumbledore atalhou.- estamos todos cansados, para sermos justos eu como diretor irei propor as detenções e quando entrarmos em acordo os alunos serão informados.

-Perfeito.- disse a Ruiva.

-Hã... Claro.- disse Snape furioso pela expectativa de vê-lo em suas mãos fugir de novo.

-Estão dispensados e creio que o salão foi aberto para o almoço.

O grupo da Sonserina saiu primeiro, os professores usavam a outra porta para entrar diretamente no salão, ele se dirigiu para a porta quando escutou:

-Conseguiu vê-los?

Ele se virou e viu que a professora estava na porta, obviamente se referindo aquelas coisas. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e ela sorriu:

-Cuidado com eles quando sair passear por aí.- ela disse entrando no salão.

Ele ficou olhando a porta, aquilo fora um aviso ou uma ameaça? Tinha que concordar com Hermione, havia algo estranho com aquela mulher.

Deu a volta e foi se sentar em sua mesa, se jogou do lado de Gina e enfiou uma costeleta no prato meio irritado, Dumbledore podia garantir que não fosse só ele, podia evitar que cumprisse junto com os outros, ele podia fazer qualquer coisa, ele estava irritado com a cara de Draco, daria tudo por outra oportunidade de prega-lo no teto. Simas perguntou se curvando por cima de Dino.

-E aí o que aconteceu? O pessoal da Sonserina estava dando risadas...

- Tudo bem, nada demais.

-Então por que você ta com essa cara ?- Gina o olhou.

-Bom, -suspirou.- em resumo, -ele falou mais alto agora que percebia que meia mesa se interessara.- As casas não vão perder pontos,- meia dúzia de pessoas voltaram a comer.- Malfoy e Parkinson não vão perder os distintivos. –Hermione bufou. – Eles vão cumprir uma detenção...

-Pelo menos isso!- disse Rony.

-E eu também.

-O QUÊ?- falaram dez pessoas.

-Porquê? –perguntou Dino

-Eu fui atrás deles em vez de chamar um monitor.- disse amargo.

-Mas a gente também foi!- disse Neville.

-ISSO É INJUSTO!!!-gritou Simas e meia mesa dos professores parou para olhar.

-Cala a boca Simas!- ele disse. – Não piora as coisas.

-Como assim não piora?- atalhou Parvati.- Isso tá errado e muito errado, você não pode ser responsabilizado sozinho.

"Devia lembra-la da enorme boca que tem?" Ele pensou irritado, ela tinha ajudado a ferrar tudo. Com aquela provocação besta.

-É melhor um só que três de nós.- ele retorquiu.- Além do mais provavelmente não iremos fazer as mesmas detenções, é o Dumbledore que vai decidir.

-Continua não sendo justo,Harry. -disse Hermione. –Mas vamos engolir essa por enquanto.

"Só por enquanto" ele pensou. Comendo sem se importar mais com detenção nenhuma, na sua cabeça estavam duas frases: "Conseguiu vê-los?" e "Cuidado com eles quando sair passear por aí.", respondia sem saber o quê, enquanto passeava os olhos discretamente pelo salão a procura daquelas coisas, não era a primeira vez na vida que encontrava coisas estranhas, mas queria ter visto junto com mais alguém, só para confirmar.

Mochila nas costas ao lado dos colegas que tinham tirado as maiores notas em Defesa contra Artes das Trevas, A turma avançada, fora Draco, Emilia e Pansy o grupo era formado pelos sextanistas da AD, assim que o pessoal ficou sabendo do desenlace da reunião disciplinar todos se reuniram no corredor da sala e os Soncerinos passaram mansinhos, ali eles eram minoria total e personas-non-gratas principalmente por que a maioria ainda lembrava bem da famosa Brigada Inquisitorial da Umbridge . Os três correram mais a frente. Harry percebeu que grupo se dividiu em pares como faziam na AD e sentiu um pequeno orgulho por ser a "sua" turma, no corredor todos falavam agradecidos a ele e Hermione pela AD, Rony os acompanhava com uma cara esquisita, Harry não sabia se era vergonha ou um pouco de inveja, mas afinal eram os que tinham sido os mais bem sucedidos nos NOM'S em suas casas e com a partida de Umbridge a maioria espalhara a verdade sobre a AD para todos os lados, Harry ainda recebia uns cumprimentos acompanhando as caretas de ódio de Malfoy quando percebeu que Neville se sentara ao lado de Mione, ele também se surpreendera, Neville na turma avançada? Mas Neville tinha feito muito progresso e provara no ministério, e se sentara justamente junto com Mione e Rony , deixando Harry sem sua habitual companhia, tivera que se sentar atrás deles, colocou a mochila na mesa e olhou em volta, a sala mudara muito, era incrível como parecia uma estranha mistura da sala escura e morna de Sibila Trelawney e a sala limpa de Lupin, sem aqueles malditos gatinhos dos pratos as paredes estavam limpas e as cortinas eram pesadas, mas ao contrário do ar sufocante, havia a limpeza de um local sagrado, uma atmosfera de catedral, ele percebeu os retardatários chegando mas não percebera Cho até ela começar a se aproximar e aquilo o deixou intimidado,o que diabos ela estava fazendo na sua sala? Era aluna do último ano! E ela veio em linha reta era óbvio que pretendia sentar ao lado dele, tudo que ele não queria, mas quando Cho começou a sorrir pra ele a visão foi obstruída por uma moça loura de cabelos curtos e olhos cinzentos da Lufa-Lufa.

-Posso sentar com você Harry? –ela disse sorrindo.

Ele deu espaço se perguntando por um instante quem era até a ficha cair. Como era lerdo pra essas coisas, ele pensou consigo mesmo.E com muita alegria viu a garota morena escapulir para fora da sala... quase suspirou aliviado.

-E aí Ana? Cortou o cabelo? Quase não te reconheci.-ele sorriu.

Ela voltou a sorrir enquanto se sentava depois de tirar a mochila das costas, Ana Abott havia cortado os cabelos louros que pra ele sempre estariam presos em marias-chiquinhas.

-E você deixou crescer... - Ela o olhou.- Ficou legal. - ela virou o rosto, felizmente por que ele corara, ela apontou o comprimento na nuca.- Sei lá, acho que cortaram muito curto, foi numa cabeleireira trouxa, eles são cheios de modas.

-Ficou bem. Combina com você. - ótimo, ele pensou, elogie a garota, senão ela pode gritar com você ou começar a chorar... será que nunca iria conversar com uma garota normalmente sem ficar ansioso? Esperando uma crise? Fora a Hermione e a Gina, nunca tivera muito "tato" com elas. Mas ela pareceu gostar do elogio.

E a professora entrou, para seu alívio, ele não imaginava mais nada para falar, e não queria recorrer ao tempo, mas a aura de Morgan Graveheart era do mesmo tipo da Profa McGonagall e de Snape, sua simples entrada era suficiente para que o ambiente silenciasse.

Ela passou por eles e ficou em frente a turma, chegou até a mesa, pegou a chamada e os chamou sem esboçar qualquer reação, levantou pousando a pena na mesa, e os olhou:

-Não posso deixar de ficar admirada.-disse em sua voz rouca mas penetrante e tão potente quanto se estivesse usando o feitiço Sonorus, sobressaltando uma parte da turma.- Que uma turma que passou por tantos problemas tenha um nível tão bom de aprendizado, é claro que estou bem informada sobre essa turma, e percebi que tiveram dois bons professores.- ela olhou para Harry, e para ele ficou claro que ela sabia da AD.

-Dois? há.- Draco falou meio baixo.

Mas ela ouvira e fechou a cara:

-Ah... É ! Há um pequeno grupo, a rabeira, que só teve a oportunidade de conhecer UM bom professor, e creio que infelizmente desperdiçaram a oportunidade.- Ela olhou os três Soncerinos que quase desapareceram das carteiras.

-Bom como vocês devem saber sou Morgan Graveheart, me formei em Hogwarts, aprofundei meus estudos pelo mundo, e NÃO tolero mau comportamento, acredito em uma forma bem própria de justiça, as pessoas só erram uma vez comigo.

A turma pareceu parar de respirar.

-E antes de alguém morrer do coração, eu aviso que essa turma avançada, preparatória para os NIEM'S só servirá para formar os melhores, mas eu não mordo ninguém, só se for realmente necessário.- ela se virou. E alguns alunos sorriram, era muito diferente de todos os outros, ela tinha uma aura bem contraditória, parecia ser bem descontraída, mas muito séria também. Ela bateu na lousa com sua varinha. O que apareceu ali arrebatou a atenção de Harry.

"Por trás do Véu: A arte de defender-se das Trevas."

-Vocês são criaturas mágicas, seres encantados, o que os torna magos, magas, bruxos e bruxas. Isso faz com que vocês façam parte do mundo invisível. Não, ninguém aqui está invisível , Gênio! -disse ela para Neville que erguera as próprias mãos para confirmar se ainda podia vê-las, alguns alunos riram e Hermione soltara um bufo, Harry achou que ela fora grosseira, mas ela sorria para Neville e virou com a cara fechada para Draco que ria um pouco mais alto.- Mas é claro que todos podem ouvir você!- Draco calou a boca. - Quer dizer que vocês podem ver o que pessoas comuns não podem e em breve com muito estudo poderão ver o que muitos magos também não vêem. Conhecerão feitiços, encantos e criaturas que não pertencem a esse plano, que existem em um plano mais sutil, escondendo-se sob um véu de descrença onde permanecem ocultos enquanto lhes convém, nem todas essas criaturas serão seus amigos, alguns instintivamente não gostarão de vocês, mas como magos e bruxos vocês terão acesso a esses planos e ignorância não será mais desculpa.-estranhamente a voz dela parecia embalar a turma que parecia leve e um pouco mais a vontade, a voz dela parecia mais cordial e levemente amigável.

-Agora eu vou ser sincera, enquanto falo alguns de vocês não estão acreditando no que eu estou dizendo, Eu mesma não acreditava na maior parte do que aprendi ou ouvi, mas se vocês não acreditam em alguma coisa, é seu direito e obrigação questionar, mas jamais fechem os olhos para o que está a sua frente por mera comodidade.

Harry gostaria que essas palavras tivessem sido ditas a exatamente um ano atrás, aquele discurso com certeza abriria os olhos de alguns sobre a verdade que na época todos escondiam.

-E já que estamos falando de coisas que a maioria teme ou refuta, eu gostaria de saber quem tem ou já teve medo de algum ser mágico?

Alguns levantaram as mãos timidamente, outros mais confiantes e Harry nem percebeu que erguera a mão, lembrando dos Dementadores, apenas percebeu que esbarrara na mão também erguida de Ana.

-O quê? Você tem medo? E você? Que tipo de bruxos vocês são?!-ela disse olhando as mãos erguidas.Alguns riram, outros ficaram receosos.

-São do tipo medroso...- ela sorriu.- Ou talvez do tipo cauteloso. Igualzinho a mim... Bem, na verdade eu era do tipo medroso mesmo... Eu MORRIA de medo de fantasmas...- ela balançou cabeça.- Então, lá estou eu com onze anos chegando em Hogwarts e ao sair dos barcos e entrar no saguão o que passa de uma parede a outra em direção ao salão?

-Fantasmas! - um grupo de alunos se empolgou.

-Pois é...- ela sorriu.- e o que a jovem Morgan fez?

Respostas variadas entre "nada", "ficou olhando"e "gritou", a professora apenas balançava a cabeça e sorria .

-Não, a pequena Morgan dá meia volta, sai correndo e se joga de volta ao barco mais próximo determinada a não voltar.

Risadas. Incrível como ele podia visualizar uma garotinha ruiva como Gina correndo apavorada e se jogando de volta nos barquinhos em que chegavam os calouros sob o olhar perturbado de Hagrid e a zombaria dos outros alunos.

-Se não fosse a paciência da professora McGonagall que insistiu por quase meia hora antes de que eu resolvesse sair, não haveria uma aluna que se especializaria em defesa contra as artes das trevas e criaturas mágicas, nem que bateria dois recordes de NOM'S e NIEM'S em minha turma, e que não teria sido a mais jovem aurora a ser convidada a trabalhar no setor de mistérios no ministério da magia, "e que largou o cargo para viajar pelo mundo". - ela completou displicentemente.- Isso quer dizer, se eu tivesse cedido ao medo, tudo teria acabado naquele primeiro dia, o medo é a única coisa a temer. Quero que abandonem seus medos nas minhas aulas, e isso não será fácil, principalmente para aqueles que só acreditam no que pode ser rigorosamente provado. Quero que meditem sobre isso. Muitos de vocês vão se perder várias vezes nessa matéria, mas aqueles que perseverarem encontrarão a força real em si mesmos, e derrotarão qualquer tipo de trevas.

Havia um silêncio respeitoso na sala, ela sorriu e olhou um enorme relógio que ele acreditava que tinha acabado de surgir ao lado da lareira, ela os olhou:

-Peguem suas coisas e me sigam.

Ela saiu da sala e eles a seguiram, a única vez que tinham saído em uma aula de defesa contra artes das trevas fora a vez em que enfrentaram um bicho-papão com Lupin, eles seguiam coordenadamente em silêncio, saíram para fora recebidos pelos raios de sol, foram até a beira da floresta proibida, mais longe da cabana de Hagrid, na direção do salgueiro lutador, no meio de espaço livre a bruxa parou e olhou a paisagem.

-Deixem suas mochilas no chão e deitem.

Alguns estranharam a ordem, alguns se sentaram no chão. Hermione deitara no chão, mas visivelmente contrariada, ele deitou e ficou olhando Ana sentada que olhava pra ele e para o professora antes de decidir deitar.

-Sabem, eu costumo prolongar as aulas quando os alunos demoram muito...- ela falou em algum lugar entre eles provavelmente olhando os que ainda não tinham deitado no chão.

-Quero que olhem o céu, e pensem no que eu disse antes...

Harry sentiu os olhos marejarem por causa da claridade, sentia o cheiro da grama, a brisa, e sentiu quando a mão de Ana encostou na sua, mas estava tão relaxado, tão calmo que qualquer interferência externa era irrelevante, foi quando aconteceu.

-Terra Estendedam.- a professora falou alto.

Ele sentiu-se pregado no chão, indefeso, incapaz de se mover, de falar, ficou repentinamente ansioso e inseguro sobre o que acontecera quando escutou:

-Os que não quebrarem o encanto ficarão aí até o anoitecer, que é quando o efeito passará por si só, os que quebrarem ainda no horário da aula estarão livres da lição extra.

Passou muito rápido pela cabeça de Harry, a lembrança do falso Moody lançando a maldição Imperius sobre eles, aonde ela queria chegar? Então lembrou como resistira a maldição, e como também prosseguira por aquela névoa no labirinto, ficou calmo, afinal o que poderia acontecer? Ele já não estava com medo ou dúvida, simplesmente sentou e olhou os outros todos duros fitando o céu com olhos arregalados, ele sorriu para Ana para encoraja-la pegou sua mochila e levantou, indo em direção a professora que estava sentada em uma cadeira conjurada mais afastada deles, ela o olhou e sorriu:

-Imaginei que você não demoraria a pegar a idéia da coisa.-ela o olhou com aqueles olhos de um tom violeta. – Quanto tempo você acha que os seus alunos vão demorar?

-Porque tão cedo?- ele perguntou sentando no chão ao lado dela, nem percebera que ela falara "seus" alunos, pois um teste de coragem na primeira aula parecia uma boa vinda tão espalhafatosa quanto os anúncios funestos de Trelawney.

-Por que o mal pega apenas os cordeiros distraídos Potter.- ela olhou os alunos. – Lhe devo desculpas.

Ele a olhou, lembrou daquelas coisas do salão, mas ela estava se referindo a outro assunto:

-Não imaginei o que você podia estar escondendo naquele ataque, quando os levei para minha casa, transporta-lo naquele estado podia te-lo matado, sinto muito.

-Ah... que nada.-ele disse meio envergonhado, então era mesmo a casa dela? –Sinto o incômodo.

-Ah! Não se preocupe, -ela sorriu.-Agora posso afirmar que Harry Potter dormiu na minha cama!-ela riu gravemente.

Harry teve certeza que ficara tão vermelho quanto Rony as vezes ficava e felizmente a professora não o olhava, mas olhava atenta aos alunos. Ela falou mais séria, ainda sem desviar os olhos dos alunos deitados no chão.

-Quem você acha que vai quebrar o encantamento primeiro?

Desviou os olhos dela para o grupo, pensou puxando as lembranças da AD, lembrando da coragem e determinação de cada um dos membros, haviam três possibilidades, então ele refutou o bom senso e foi pelo instinto:

-Hermione.

Ela o olhou, avaliativa então:

-Ou?

-Neville.-ele disse lembrando do ministério.

-Você será um bom professor Potter, tem certeza que quer virar auror?

-O que tem de errado com ser auror?-ele perguntou ansiosamente.

-Com certeza nada, mas você ficaria entediado com três anos de treino que no seu caso podem bem ser desnecessários.Mas com certeza eu não sou a pessoa indicada para falar de carreiras ministeriais.

-Porque desistiu de ser uma inominável?-ele lembrara do que ela dissera em sala.

-Para aprender, esse é o único motivo, falando em aprender tome isso.- ela estendeu um saquinho.- é pó de flu, você vai usar só para ir a minha sala as quintas de madrugada.

Ele pegou o saquinho olhando-a intrigado.

-Com a total falha de Severo em lhe ensinar Oclumência, você ficou desprotegido, além do mais terá que treinar esse seu dom, Dumbledore me pediu o favor de inicia-lo na longa jornada das viagens astrais.-ela acenou com a cabeça – agora guarde isso e me prometa que só vai usar para ir a minha sala, tem muita gente a fim de arranjar encrenca com você por aí. Por isso evitaremos passeios pelos corredores também.

Ele acenou concordando, mas não concordando com nada realmente, não entendia tudo que ela dissera e com certeza não imaginava se seria uma boa idéia, apesar de não ter nada de errado com ela, Harry não pode deixar de sentir que talvez não gostasse de compartilhar madrugadas com alguém cuja personalidade parecia tão oscilante, realmente Graveheart parecia ter tanto sentido quanto a Di-Lua.Então viu surpreso Hermione, Neville, Ana, Rony e Simas se levantarem quase simultaneamente, eles se aproximaram:

-Legal!- disse Simas.- Não demoramos muito demoramos?

-Parabéns pelo sangue-frio e raciocínio aliado a persistência, isso é mais do que eu exigiria para uma turma como a de vocês.- Ela sorriu.- Percebi que tem experiência, algum problema senhorita Granger?

Hermione estava com uma cara contrafeita, pareceu muito surpresa ao escutar o próprio nome:

-Ah... não professora.-ela disse sem encara-la, um pouco nervosa.

-Essa é uma turma prática senhorita Granger, uma turma de Defesa contra artes das Trevas, acho que aos poucos você se acostumará com esse tipo de exercício, e principalmente a minha pessoa, muitos bruxos de juízo como você, costumam ter essa má impressão de mim.

Os cinco olharam para ela espantada, Hermione começava a corar. Mas a encarava admirada, a professora sorriu olhando entre eles mais alguns alunos levantando, elogiou-os e os dispensou. Hermione deu uma olhada significativa e começou a andar mais depressa provavelmente para se distanciar do grupo, ele e Rony iam acompanhar quando Simas e Ana puxaram conversa:

-Você levantou bem rápido Harry! – Ela disse admirada.

-Ah pra quem resistiu a uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis deve ter sido fácil! –replicou Simas.

-Mas vocês foram bem rápidos também!- ele disse sem graça.

-Espero que o Malfoy seja o último!-disse Rony maldosamente.

Hermione bufou novamente, coisa que vinha fazendo bastante recentemente, Harry se perguntou sobre o que a incomodava tanto.

* * *

Erros? Falhas na digitação? Mande uma azaração via review!!! Novos comentários? Mande review! A história é velha mas review nova é sempre bom!!! No máximo em dois dias devem vir mais capítulos!!! 


	11. Evans

**Obrigada pelos Reviews!!! Pandora a fic está mais que completa e tem continuação, só estou repostando porque ela originalmente estava no fórum do SS... Sim viva e demorada como sempre Miyu... Feliz ano novo!!! Pra vc também Manami, um ano novo magavilhoso! E Aninha, espero que vc aproveite todos os cap da fic! AÊ!!! Mais 10 cap!!!  
**

* * *

**Cap 11 -Evans-**

Os outros estavam naquelas velhas poltronas diante da lareira da sala comunal, um lugar já reconhecidamente deles, Harry sentou rindo meio nervoso ao escutar um secundarista dizer baixinho para aquela menina do primeiro ano que sentara com Mark na manhã que eles poderiam vê-lo sempre ali, ele já deixara de desejar que as pessoas parassem de vê-lo como alguém diferente, mas não pode deixar de se sentir constrangido, a menina olhara ele se sentar e fora correndo contar para os calouros que estavam sentados em volta de um sofá.

-Nada como ser famoso não?- falou Rony cutucando Harry.

-Tá Mione.– ele disse fingindo não ter ouvido o amigo e estendendo o envelope para a amiga que pegou com olhos brilhando como se fosse um doce muito grande.- E agora posso ver o seu?-Ele perguntou para Rony.

O outro tirou o papel já meio amassado do bolso interno das vestes, onde parecia ter estado a um bom tempo, e ia estendendo para ele quando viu os gêmeos entrando e tentou guardar de volta, tarde demais, Harry estendera a mão e apanhara o papel rapidamente e Rony o olhou e pediu nervoso:

-Não mostra pra eles! Eu tive um trabalhão para esconder!

Mas Harry sorriu maldosamente e falou:

-Nossa Rony! Nove NOM´S!-e se virou para os gêmeos que tinham estacado no meio do caminho e agora sorriam.- Que tal? Mais um monitor chefe a caminho?

-Ah!- disse prazerosamente Fred.-Então é por isso que o Roniquinho não queria que a gente visse.

-É, ele não queria que soubéssemos que ele já tava perdido.- balançava a cabeça Jorge.

-Mais um Carlinhos ... ou pior ...

-Ah! Vão se catar!-disse Rony ficando zangado, virando pra Harry.- Traidor!

-Aqui se faz aqui se paga.- Harry sorriu passando os olhos, Rony tivera notas excelentes, a pior era, em transfiguração, era um "Aceitável." A maioria das notas vinham com anotações, "Ótimo: o aluno demonstrou uma capacidade Excelente para contextualizar fatos e conseqüências da história" , era a anotação no papel de Rony em História da magia. O amigo fora muito bem, bem até demais e Hermione abaixara o seu papel e olhava o de Rony.

-Pensei que tinha ido mal Rony! Você pode ser monitor chefe mesmo com essas notas! Porque não me contou?

Rony engasgou olhando de modo expressivo, que Harry entendeu como "por causa disso..." os gêmeos voltaram e enchê-lo enquando Harry estendeu a mão e Hermione pousou seu envelope, delicadamente, na mão dele sorrindo:

-Eu não fui tão bem... – ela começou a falar olhando-o meio corada.

- DEZ!!!- ele olhou abobalhado, aquilo era o recorde do ano, - Porque ninguém me disse que você tinha tirado dez NOM´S!!! Mione! Isso é incrível!!! Você sabia Rony?-Era óbvio que Harry estava exagerando.

Mione estava vermelha e sorria para ele, parecendo fascinada com sua agitação, Rony falou pra ele debochadamente:

-Ah! Eu sabia o tempo todo!

-E os seus Harry? Perguntou Jorge olhando o papel na mão de Mione.- Ninguém falou dos seus... ECA!- ele disse pulando para trás.- Isso é um ninho de CDFS!!!

Fred esticou os olhos e focalizou e disse:

-OITO!!! Que decepção Harry! Pensamos que você ia salvar!

-Sabe, isso tá me dando medo... se ficarmos muito tempo com eles podemos nos contaminar!- disse Jorge puxando o irmão com uma careta como se estivessem diante de algo muito nojento.

-Concordo! Que horror...- o outro o seguiu.

-"Ótimo": O aluno demonstra excelente desempenho na organização e na utilização de ingredientes e grande habilidade no preparo de poções." – Acho que agora sabemos porque Snape adoraria te ferrar. Você foi meio mal em história, mas não conta não é? Você não terminou...E em feitiços foi bem... Hagrid vai ficar muito feliz!!! Podia ter ido melhor em Herbologia... Ah, é por isso que a professora Minerva estava feliz! Você tirou Ótimo em transfiguração também!

A lembrança de um certo cogumelo gigante assaltou Harry, devia ter sido impressionante e por isso ele ganhara aquela nota, ele não podia deixar de achar que talvez tivessem o avaliado "levemente" por causa de seu nome, ele não achava que tinha ido tão bem, só tinha certeza que fora bem em Defesa. Pensava com prazer na raiva de Snape, aquilo o faria engolir algumas coisas, mas também ficava apreensivo, e se ele e Hermione tivessem razão? Fora um ano tão difícil pra ele naquela matéria, mas pensava que, afinal, não podia fazer muita coisa, e já passara as férias no largo Grimauld se atormentando com aquilo, se o achavam bom, ele não podia fazer nada, além de se esforçar um pouco mais.Seus olhos não tardaram a pousar na lareira, ele tentou em vão mover os olhos angustiado, mas as lembranças voltaram a encher a sua cabeça, todas as lembranças, até a lembrança da mão de Umbridge tentando alcançar Sirius.

-Você tá vivo Harry?- Rony assaltou-o com uma almofada, então ele percebeu o quanto estava tarde e que a sala já estava vazia.

-Estava, até você me acertar!-ele jogou a almofada de volta,- Quê?

-Você anda no mundo dos sonhos ultimamente.-disse Mione apreensiva.

-Tá parecendo meio avoado, desde as férias...-falou Rony

-É sabe, você parece que tá pensando em outras coisas...

Sabia, a conversa que fora adiada com a briga com Rony e depois com a história do incidente no expresso e com as primeiras aulas estava pra ser remexida, ele se preparara para ela, mas ainda se sentia culpado pelos fatos que ocultava dos amigos, sua preocupação devia ter transparecido porque Hermione atalhou:

-Você está preocupado com alguma coisa não está? Você está escondendo algo da gente?

-Achei que confiava na gente!-disse Rony.

-Não é nada disso!- ele tentou se forçar a rir.- É que...

Foi um nó em sua garganta que o fizera perceber, que um pouco do prazer que sentia em estar ali, em Hogwaths morrera, sentiu que um pouco dele morrera, e não fora somente por causa da morte de Sirius, ele olhou para a janela, fora tudo que acontecera nos dois últimos anos, algo nele havia sumido com o retorno de Voldmort, mas tinha também que ser sincero ou iria explodir, não agüentava trancar mais nada dentro de si mesmo falou devagar:

-É que eu tenho pensado bastante...

Os dois o olhavam preocupados, e ele não conseguia pensar em como dizer aquilo sem fazer o amigo se sentir culpado, mas falou devagar:

-Pensei muito no que você me disse naquele dia Rony...

-Ah!- Rony pareceu murchar em sua frente. - Eu tava lesado quando disse aquilo, eu não devia...

-Não, -ele interrompeu o que seria uma grande lamúria e pedidos de desculpas, não tinha paciência para aquilo, - não nesse sentido, não se preocupe,- tentou sorrir- eu estava pensando em como tudo ficou, sabe, eu... realmente não havia pensado em mais nada quando dei aquele dinheiro aos dois, quando não pensei o que sua mãe podia pensar, eu devo desculpas a vocês dois. - olhou para Hermione que ficava surpresa.- Eu agi como um idiota ano passado, não ouvi ninguém, não fiz o que devia fazer...eu fui tão egoísta que Meu Deus- suspirou.- Eu quase matei vocês dois! Quase matei os cinco! Só porque eu não parei pra pensar que podia ter me enganado... por que não pude escutar o conselho de uma amiga... e de um amigo.- voltou a olhar infeliz para o fogo.

Se sentia um pouco melhor em aliviar aquilo, mas sabia que havia coisas que não queria contar, não ao ver a cara dos amigos olhando-o daquele jeito.

-Você não teve culpa Harry! - disse Hermione.

-Não tive Mione?- falou amargamente.- Você mesma sabia que era uma armadilha.

-Mas Harry... -ela começou mas se calou.

-O que você podia fazer se Voldemort...- Rony então o olhou subitamente.

Harry sentiu o perigo no que ele ia dizer, porque percebeu que Rony juntara as peças que Mione não juntara. Rony falara o nome de Voldemort sem tremer como antes, eles trocaram um olhar e Rony perguntou:

-O que aconteceu quando você o encontrou no ministério, de verdade?

-Já falei Rony, ele apareceu, depois o Dumbledore apareceu , duelaram, e Voldemort fugiu com aquela...- engoliu seco, ele sentiu o ódio aquecer-lhe por dentro, não gostava de pensar nela, lembrava daquela mulher perguntando se ele já tinha usado uma maldição imperdoável antes.

-Vocês vão ficar relembrando coisas ruins a noite inteira?- perguntou a voz sonolenta de Gina que chegara sem ser notada e pusera a mão no ombro de Harry.

Ele olhou para cima para ver Gina olhando tristemente, ela apertou seu ombro, ele sorriu e deu umas palmadinhas na mão dela:

-Não, tem razão.-ele se levantou.- Chega de pensar nisso vamos dormir.

Mas ele deitou sem sono algum, sua cabeça parecia um balaio de gatos, era como se não conseguisse desligar, além daquela dorzinha já conhecida na cicatriz que ia e vinha o tempo todo, ele se concentrou em observar a janela pela fresta que deixara, então afundou num estado de sonolência e dormiu pela exaustão...

Sentia o cheiro que vinha de velas queimando, era um sentimento estranho, como se estivesse mergulhado na lembrança de alguém na penseira, porque via tudo distante e levemente borrado, mas sentia o vento frio que se espalhava naquele lugar, onde estava? A frente podia ver uma cidadezinha, estava em um lugar mais elevado, virou-se e viu algo muito estranho, havia um grupo de pessoas que andava disfarçadamente para a entrada de ferro de um lugar com altos muros de pedra, por algum motivo achou que conhecia aqueles muros, mas sabia que nunca os tinha visto antes, mas quando pensou em seguir aquelas pessoas ele escutou:

-Espere.

Ele se virou rápido:

-Sirius!

-Nunca entre lá.- o padrinho apontou.

-Sirius! - ele repetiu andando para ele.

-Não entre... - o padrinho virou o cão.

Harry parou algo estava errado, o os olhos do cão eram vermelhos.

-Não entre ainda...

A voz era de Voldmort.

Sentou-se na cama de um salto, coração aos pulos, era só um pesadelo, ele tentou se acalmar, começou a respirar mais devagar e percebeu que ainda era noite, virou-se na cama e voltou a dormir.

Acordou com dor de cabeça e um leve enjôo, indisposto, provavelmente por mais uma noite mal dormida, ele se vestiu, os outros ainda dormiam, censurando-se, devia dormir mais, e se alimentar melhor, ele mesmo ao se olhar no espelho constatou que novamente emagrecera naquelas férias, sempre perdia nas férias a aparência mais agradável que adquiria durante o ano em Hogwarts, olhou com desgosto a própria aparência, as vestes o faziam parecer mais baixo, Harry tinha a desagradável impressão que não crescera, e Rony ficava cada vez mais alto, andar perto do amigo o fazia parecer ainda menor, olhou para o espelho e fechou a cara, decididamente não ia com a própria cara ultimamente, saiu do quarto.

Esticou-se na sua poltrona habitual pensando em esperar os amigos, e puxou o novo livro da aula de Herbologia e então escutou o movimento na escada do dormitório, espiou abaixando o livro e tomou um susto.

Suas dúvidas se esvaíram.

A resposta estava na sua frente e era inegável, na forma de dois imensos olhos verdes, iguais aos seus.

Marco Evans o encarou timidamente e falou meio baixo:

-Potter.

Harry abaixou totalmente o livro, o menino se aproximou, de resto eram totalmente diferentes, Marco era um garoto saudável, baixo, ou era a idade? Louro, mas os olhos eram inegavelmente iguais ao de Harry.

-Sim? -tentou dizer naturalmente.

-Então é verdade, você é o Harry primo do Duda Dursley?

"Nossa que coisa linda pra comentar..."Ele pensou cinicamente.

-Sim que mora na rua dos Alfeneiros, perto da sua casa Marco, sou eu sim.

-Você me conhece?

-O Duda andou aprontando com você não foi?

-Ah... é.- disse o garoto sem graça.

-Então o que está achando de Hogwarts?

Os olhos do garoto brilharam, ele sorriu:

-Isso aqui é demais! Quer dizer, eu nunca imaginei que tudo isso pudesse existir! Aquele trem! E o castelo! E as aulas! E ... - o garoto parou e olhou.-Mas eu não sei se está certo.-O garoto pareceu desanimar.

-O que foi?- ele olhou a cara preocupada do garoto.

-Não sei se eu devia estar aqui. Ninguém na minha família é bruxo, ouvi alguns garotos falando que gente como eu não devia estar aqui.

"Ninguém na sua família é bruxo? Você é que pensa", pensou em dizer, mas conteve-se, pois nem ele tinha a total certeza do fato. Mas disse sério.

-E há muitos bruxos que pensam assim Marco, mas estão errados, não dê ouvido a esse tipo de comentário, sabe aquela garota que está sempre comigo, Hermione? Ela também é como você, e é uma das melhores alunas daqui. Nasceu Trouxa, mas é bruxa até as raízes do cabelo.

O garoto pareceu um pouco mais animado, então perguntou:

-É verdade o que dizem de você? Quer dizer...

-Depende do que dizem Marco... Dizem tanta coisa...- ele riu.

O garoto ficou constrangido, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

-Que tem um bruxo... poderoso, mau, que você ...

-Essa é uma longa história, Marco, e não é de todo mentira, mas não acredite em tudo que ouvir, tem gente aqui que fala demais. - Tudo que não queria era assustar o garoto com histórias sobre Voldmort.

-Me disseram...

Mas o que disseram Harry não ficou sabendo pois uma pequena tropa do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano estava saindo, ele nunca reparara em como tinha gente naquele dormitório, os colegas de Marco pararam admirados que ele estivesse conversando com Harry então ele se despediu e saiu para acompanhar os colegas alegremente, Harry ficou pensando se fora assim, se ele fora feliz assim no primeiro ano...

-Se ia ficar dormindo devia ter continuado na cama. - disse Rony puxando-o pela mochila.

-Bom dia pra você também!- ele disse ao amigo enquanto juntava o livro que havia caído.

Hermione os alcançou no corredor:

-Porque não me esperaram?!

-Que tal porque estávamos com fome?-retorquiu Rony.

-Eu ficaria, mas ele me arrastou com mochila e tudo.- Harry apontou para Rony.

-Eu tô com fome! Isso é crime?

Entraram no salão e sentaram-se à mesa, iam começar a comer quando alguém chegou perto deles e disse:

-Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley!

Era Cátia Bell, os olhava formalmente.

-Hoje a tarde. No campo. Treino. Vamos fazer melhor que no ano passado entenderam?!-ela disse e saiu com a mochila pendurada.

Eles se olharam e tiveram uma má impressão, Rony falou:

"-Oi! Bom dia! Sabiam que sou a nova capitã do time?

-Poxa legal Caty! Quando vamos ter o primeiro treino?

-Ah, hoje a tarde... gostaria de ver vocês lá, vamos nos dedicar para ir melhor que no ano passado...

-Claro conte com a gente..."

Harry se afogou com o pão ao rir. olhou para Mione e então engasgou de novo, mas do segundo susto do dia, uma daquelas coisas acabara de passar por trás de sua amiga voando, era a que tinha olhos prateados, ele olhou em volta, mas mais ninguém parecia ter percebido a coisa, ele não podia deixar de sentir arrepios com aquilo, mas a experiência com os testrálios o ensinara a ser paciente, não fez nenhum comentário.

Saíram para a aula de Herbologia, alí as aulas continuavam normalmente, os sextanistas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa já eram velhos conhecidos e formavam um grupo animado. a aula transcorreu mornamente enquanto a profa Sprout fez suas explicações, estavam cuidando de plantas carnívora exóticas, e grandinhas... e imunes a maioria dos feitiços, por isso usariam luvas que cobriam até o cotovelo, um devia "distrair" a planta, levando-a a morder a luva, enquanto os outros a podavam e colocavam fertilizante no vaso, separados em grupos de seis, ele, Rony, Justino e Neville tiraram a sorte para ver quem devia usar a luva, ele levou azar, enquanto fechava as amarras ouviu Ana reclamar:

-Ah! Isso é perigoso né Hermione? Devia ser o Rony ou o Justino, eles são maiores.

-É! Harry deixe eles fazerem isso.-disse Hermione também aflita.

Ele ficou furioso, ele podia muito bem fazer aquilo, as olhou enquanto apertou as amarras e foi até a planta e deu-lhe um tabefe, a planta deu o bote e agarrou a luva como um cachorro bravo, ele as olhou:

-Não é tão perigoso assim. Viram?

As duas mesmo podando os galhos ainda olhavam com aflição enquanto ele ficou provocando a planta, os outros mexendo no vaso e pondo o fertilizante, no fim da aula estava bem arrependido, havia vergões em seu braço, que estava doído do esforço de puxar e agitar para evitar que a planta soltasse, e havia uns dois furinhos onde os dentes tinham encontrado falhas na costura da luva. Ana pegou o braço dele e olhou com desagrado:

-Devia ir ver isso na ala hospitalar.

-Não precisa, nem dói.

-Mas se infec...

-Ai, Ana.- disse Hermione meio irritada.- Essas plantas não são venenosas.

-Tá se você não se preocupa com ele...- ela o olhou - e você não se importa em sofrer.- ela soltou o braço dele e saiu andando.

Hermione ficou olhando a garota sair andando e Harry a cutucou:

-Que deu nela?

-E eu é que sei?- disse Hermione mal-humorada.

-Sabe o quê? -disse Rony chegando , ficara pra trás para recolher o material com Neville e Justino.

-Nada!- ela disse bufando e andando na frente.

Rony o olhou intrigado, ele encolheu os ombros.

-Eu também não entendi! Disse olhando as duas se distanciando.

As aulas passaram calmamente e ele viu aliviado que tinha uma folga, teria sempre aquela folga por causa de adivinhação, ele simplesmente abandonara um tormento então Hermione disse no corredor:

-Que desperdício de tempo, se tivessem feito matrícula em aritmancia teriam algo para fazer, estou indo.

-Pela primeira vez eu fico aliviado em vê-la ir assim.-disse Rony.

Harry o olhou sem entender, mas no caminho ele resolveu abrir a boca:

-A Hermione anda ranzinza não anda?

Mas ele não se concentrou muito tempo no mal-humor da amiga, apesar dos protestos de Rony "Vamos aproveitar e ir lá fora enquanto ainda tem sol!!!" Ele se dirigiu a biblioteca, "quanto da Mione encarnou em você?" Rony falou abismado.

Ele percorreu todas as estantes de criaturas mágicas partindo de referências cruzadas com os trestálios, mas não havia nenhuma ligação, Rony nem perguntou sobre o que ele procurava, atento em um livro sobre tranfiguração, não demorou muito para cochilar em cima dos livros, e ele ainda procurava, foi quando pensou, ao parar em frente a seção, que eles só poderiam estar ali, na seção reservada. "Só pra variar", pensou desanimado, então ouviu uma voz pelas costas:

-Os quatro não estão aí...

Ele se virou Morgan estava com uma pilha de livros nos braços sorrindo para ele:

-Peça o livro Hogwarts uma história... – ela foi saindo.- talvez tenha sorte.

Ele ficou olhando-a sair, agora sabia porque Hermione não gostara de Graveheart, ela o estava seguindo, vigiando-o e ele percebera, mas não entendia o motivo, a menos que ela... Ele balançou a cabeça, Dumbledore não permitiria, mas talvez...continuou olhando a cascata de cabelos vermelhos se distanciando.

Acordou Rony e foram para fora, a tarde pareceu se arrastar, quando ele viu Cátia fazer sinal para irem treinar.

Deveria ter sido bom voltar ao campo, sentir o vento, usar sua vassoura...Mas não foi.

Rony entrou no salão comunal com uma cara horrível, apesar de tentar apartar a briga já era tarde, Cátia e ele tinham se estranhado por que ela dissera que ele não tinha o mesmo nível da equipe, e o pior, usara Harry como exemplo de dedicação, apesar dele lembra-la que desfalcara o time no ano passado. Os gêmeos e Gina decidiram ficar imparciais, principalmente depois dela dispensar todos os outros desfalcando o time em um artilheiro, Harry sabia que o bloqueio do amigo era relacionado aos irmãos, mas não ia se meter ainda mais, então Cátia intimou Rony a fazer treinos extras, ele foi até uma das poltronas com uma expressão assassina no rosto:

-Não fala nada!-ele disse para Mione sentando-se.

-Nossa que humor!- ela retrucou fechando um livro sobre Runas.

-Ah! Não pega no meu pé hoje Mione!-ele retrucou.

-Mas eu não disse nada!- ela disse escandalizada.

-Calem a boca vocês dois!- ele falou sério se sentando.- Meu Deus! Isso fica chato depois de um tempo.Sabiam?!

Os dois ficaram chateados. Harry os conhecia bem demais para se preocupar com aquele tipo de briguinha olhou para Hermione e perguntou:

-Mioninha,-disse cinicamente ao ver a amiga o olhar torto.- O que você sabe sobre criaturas estranhas em Hogwarts?

Rony e ela o encararam, e ele sabia que eram por razões bem diferentes.

-Co-como assim, Harry?

-O que tem sobre criaturas estranhas em Hogwarts uma história?

-Do que você está falando Harry?

-Em algum lugar do livro cita umas coisas que parecem testrálios, quatro coisas com o tamanho aproximado de um gato?

-Harry você tá pirando?- disse Rony.- Vendo coisas de novo?

-Não lembro de ter visto algo que não fosse de verd...- agora a ficha caíra e ele ficou furioso. Fechou a cara para o amigo e olhou para Hermione.

-Os quatro de Hogwarts?- disse Mione pensativa. – Eu ouvi falar sim dos quatro de Hogwarts mas...

-Mas o quê?- perguntaram os dois.

-Já volto.- ela saiu correndo.

Ambos ficaram ali um tempo, emburrados um com o outro e quando Hermione apareceu na escada do dormitório o retrato se moveu e três calouros entraram ofegantes, torciam as mãos e olharam nervosos para ela.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo lá fora a esta hora?- perguntou Rony gravemente se levantando da poltrona e indo até eles.

-Ah!- aquela garotinha amiga de Marco, ficou com os olhos cheios dágua.

-O que foi Melina?-perguntou Hermione.

-Eles foram duelar... e os veteranos, cercaram a gente.

-Cala a boca Melina!-disse um mais corajosos.

Hermione e Rony se olharam nervosamente, mas Harry falou calmo da poltrona:

-Chamaram para um duelo? Mas tinham uns maiores esperando? Quem vocês deixaram pra trás?

Os garotos só então o perceberam, aquele mais corajoso olhou para ele e disse:

-Disseram que vão soltar o Marco e o Liceu se você for buscar eles.

-É fria.-sussurrou Rony

-É sim, se chamamos os professores eles arriscam de ser expulsos, se vamos atrás eles vão dar um jeito de nos expulsar...-ele concordou.

-Subam agora para seus dormitórios e pensem na besteira que fizeram! Vou dar um jeito de vocês aprenderem a não sair por aí com uma bela detenção!- disse Mione furiosa.

Os garotos correram sem olhar para trás.

Harry não falou nada, correu para o quarto e puxou sua capa de invisibilidade, sentindo algo ruim naquilo tudo, desceu e encontrou os amigos tensos, mas quando eles sinalizaram que iriam com ele, ele balançou a cabeça:

-Tenho uma idéia, eu vou com a capa, fiquem aqui.

-Mas Harry! Isso vai dar errado.

-Eu disse que tinha uma idéia, olhe o corredor, em meia hora, se não voltarmos você procura a profa Minerva como manda sua função, porque vai estar tudo perdido.

-Mas Harry!

Ele já tinha ido.

Incrível como cinco anos de prática o tornaram silencioso como um gato, ele parava nas sombras tentando escutar algum ruído, varinha segura, então viu o primeiro Sonserino, Crabbe, passou por ele como uma brisa, o imbecil nem percebera, estavam na direção das salas velhas, próximas a sala enfeitiçada onde o centauro Firenze dava aulas de advinhação, mas isso não estava certo, se o estavam esperando... tinha que ser mais inteligente, descobrir onde estavam os garotos, escutou o grunhido de Goyle que andava furtivamente e chamou Crabbe, algo estava errado, muito errado.

Gemidos vinham da sala onde os dois entraram, ele se espremeu para dentro, a sala estava quase totalmente escura, nove garotos estavam ali, dois eram Evans e D´Angelo que pareciam ter apanhado, mais dois novatos da Soncerina, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, e mais dois que ele não reconheceu.

-Viu como seu amigo Potter não apareceu!-disse um dos Soncerinos.-Vamos nos livrar dessa encrenca, vamos prender eles em um dos armários de vassouras, eles não vão contar nada não é?- ele disse ameaçador para os garotos.

-Não acredito que o Potter não veio...-sussurrou Draco.- Talvez os outros não o tenham encontrado.

-Pior pra esses dois! Talvez o poderoso Potter esteja com medo...

-Cale a boca Not! Podem nos ouvir!- sibilou Draco furioso.- Se não pegamos o Potter, se livrem desses aí! Que decepção!- Draco se virou e arregalou o olhos.

Um estrondo vinha pelo corredor e como se armaduras estivem dançando e batendo.

-Pirraça!-disse o louro.- Vamos embora ou o Filch nos pega, deixem eles pra trás!- ele saiu correndo.

Os Sonserinos sairam correndo deixando os dois garotos tremendo de medo na sala, quando eles iam saindo foram pegos por algo:

-Silêncio vocês dois!-disse Harry cobrindo-os com sua capa.

-Harry...- começou Marco.

-Quietos!-disse ríspido.- Me sigam em silêncio, juntos!

O buraco do retrato estava aberto, ele viu Hermione espiando, entrou tirando a capa, empurrando os dois garotos para dentro.

-O que você fez?-perguntou Hermione.

-Depois eu conto.-ele se virou para os dois.- Vocês tem idéia da enrascada em que poderiam ter se metido?!- Falou passando os olhos de um para o outro.

-Mas...

-Nada de mas.- atalhou Rony. - Nunca mais saiam a noite atrás do pessoal da Sonserina entenderam?!

-Vocês vão cumprir um detenção comigo no sábado!- disse Hermione

-Isso aqui é segredo!- ele balançou a capa.- Se eu desconfiar que vocês andaram contando eu jogo vocês no meio da sala do Filch! Vão dormir!

Os garotos dispararam pela escada, Rony desabou num puf:

-Credo!

Harry e Hermione o olharam.

-Que foi?- perguntou Hermione.

-Falei igualzinho o meu pai!-ele olhou com uma cara de descrença hilária.

Eles riram, Isso ainda antes de lembraram que tinham feito exatamente a mesma coisa no primeiro ano, então riram ainda mais, Harry contou que só derrubara uma armadura para distrair os Sonserinos e foram dormir cansados. Em muito tempo Harry não desabava na cama assim.


	12. Memórias

**Cap 12 -Memórias-**

Harry não podia estar com melhor humor, os calouros estavam mais controlados, Rony se conformara com briga com Cátia, Crabbe e Goyle tinham sido pegos e num acesso acabaram dedurando Malfoy, fazendo a Sonserina perder Cinqüenta pontos, Hermione tinha ganhado vários pontos nas aulas, e apesar de estar sempre por perto Chang não o atacou mais, mas era quinta-feira e ele tinha um compromisso do qual não tinha falado com os amigos, e Hermione não comentara mais nada sobre os quatro. Estavam jantando quando ele puxou o assunto:

-Hermione, você ainda me deve uma informação sobre umas criaturas.- disse falando no ouvido dela.

-Ah!- ela falou baixinho.

-O quê?!- Rony perguntou alto do outro lado da menina.

Os dois o fuzilaram com o olhar, e Rony encolheu os ombros, Harry percebera que o amigo andava dando muito daquelas mancadas, e sabia, ou desconfiava do motivo, teria que falar sério com ele.

-Depois a gente conversa.- disse Hermione.

Rony deu um grunhido. Gina avançou para a mesa carrancuda:

-Eu só vou acabar com as lições quando estiver no sétimo ano! Hermione você ainda tem seu trabalho sobre a poção da paz?

-Snape está enchendo a sua paciência?- falou Rony.

-Naãããõooo,-ela alongou a palavra cinicamente.- Aquele anjo de pessoa me mandou fazer "a redação" sobre essa porcaria de poção! Só porque eu esqueci de contar sete minutos! Tá certo que a sala ficou cheia de fumaça, mas ele não precisava ter gritado tanto!-Gina se esparramou na mesa. - Se cuida Harry ele tá com um mau-humor!

-Deve ser por causa dos pontos perdidos...-ele sorriu.- Agüente firme.

-Fácil pra você falar!-ela puxou um pedaço de torta.

Harry nem pensou em discutir, ela já devia ter pagado todos os pecados só ouvindo Snape resmungar de sua poção.

-Ei Harry! Você não fez essa redação?- perguntou a menina parando de mastigar.

-É você cometeu o mesmo erro da Gina.-disse Hermione parando de beber seu suco.

-Claro que não! Eu esqueci de juntar as duas gotas de xarope de heléboro, não as juntei antes de sete minutos! -disse olhando Hermione, se virou para Gina e completou.- E ele me deu um D na redação, não dá pra servir de referência.

-Cara como é que você se lembra?- perguntou Rony, olhando-o com a cara de admiração que usava sempre que Hermione falava algo do gênero.

-Ele presta atenção!- Hermione falou pomposamente.

-Acho que tá mais pra trauma.- ele falou rindo.- eu tenho as sete piores mancadas do ano gravadas na memória, decorei essas poções.-apontou pra própria cabeça e era verdade, lembrava dolorosamente de cada uma pela raiva específica aos comentários de Snape.

-Sério?-perguntou Gina o olhando.

-Então é por isso que você tirou um ótimo em poções!-disse Hermione.

-Espero que isso seja um elogio.- ele retorquiu

-Advinha quem mandou uma carta pra nós!-disse Jorge sentando ao lado de Gina e Fred sentando do outro lado.

-MAMÃE!!!-disseram Fred e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

-Algo errado?- Harry perguntou.

-Que nada! Só pra contar que já voltaram para casa! e mandar umas coisinhas pra cá!

-Para a Toca? -ele insistiu.- Mas é seguro?

-Para de ser paranóico Harry!-disse Jorge

-É bastante seguro desde que você não esteja lá... -Fred parou no meio da brincadeira ao ver que Mione o encarou indignada.

-É deve ser, -disse Harry tentando desanuviar o clima.- espero sinceramente que não tenha havido estragos.

Mas houvera, Hermione se negou a falar com Fred de novo.

-Os quatro de Hogwarts, o Karma de Hogwarts, os demônios de Hogwarts.- Hermione disse e mostrou uma ilustração, não fazia jus as criaturas mas era bem aproximada.- Juntamente com a lenda da câmara secreta, existem rumores de que quatro criaturas foram criadas para proteger Hogwarts por seus fundadores, mas que teriam desaparecido quando eles morreram... deixa eu achar...-ela foleou Hogwarts:uma história.

-Ah! Achei! ... Contam os rumores que as quatro criatura criadas para proteger o castelo após a morte dos fundadores sumiram quando eles deixaram...-ah! eu confundi...- sumiram quando eles deixaram a mesma, os poucos que as viram deixaram relatos de seu comportamento, como sendo de mascotes, mas um versão destes rumores indica que se a escola for ameaçada eles teria poderes para defendê-la.

-Legal! Cães de guarda!- disse Rony.

-Nossa eu achei que tinha mais.- disse a garota foleando o livro.

-Não se preucupe, eu pergunto depois para Graveheart.- ele disse.

-Ah!-disse a menina com desgosto.

-Depois, ainda hoje.

Eles o olharam, ele fingiu não perceber:

-Depois, ainda hoje, a noite, na sala dela, tenho que ir...

-Harry...-disse Hermione em tom de censura.

-Fazer o quê?-perguntou Rony.

Mas ele já estava preparado, tinha a desculpa perfeita.

-Aulas de Oclumência, ela vai substituir Snape, por causa do incidente.

-Ah! Que bom!-disse Hermione aliviada.

-Cara! Isso que é sorte! – retorquiu Rony.

Em alguns minutos eles tinham todo o esquema preparado para que ele saísse todas as quintas a meia-noite e voltasse lá pelas duas ou três da manhã. Ele ficou culpado com a disposição de Hermione em relação a sua desculpa, mas era melhor do que explicar o que acontecera de fato.

Ele ainda odiava pó de flu.

Pensou que conseguiria sair honradamente, mas se estatelou no chão aos pés da professora.

-Olá Harry.- ela disse ajudando-o a se levantar.

-Ah! Podia ser melhor... desculpe.-disse batendo a fuligem da roupa.

-Que nada. Sente-se.- ela o indicou uma poltrona.

O ambiente mudara, na verdade não era a mesma sala, era bem menor, sentou-se na poltroninha macia em frente a lareira ela sentou-se na outra.

-Antes de começarmos com essa prática, acho que devemos conversar um pouco, Harry, por que é necessária muita confiança e um pouco de intimidade para fazer o que vamos fazer, afinal eu vou ficar guardando seu corpo para que você tenha liberdade para experimentar e desenvolver esse seu dom, eu não vou lhe dar aula alguma, muito pelo contrário.

Ele a olhava meio intimidado, realmente, não conhecia Morgan Graveheart e o pouco que sentia era desconfiança, mas ela começou a falar:

-Quando eu saí de Hogwarts Harry era uma era negra, me formei aurora quando Voldmort estava no auge do poder, eu e alguns abandonamos a luta direta pela pesquisa de como destruí-lo, estávamos nessa busca quando você o derrotou pela primeira vez. Mas eu nunca voltei, continuei pelo mundo, e agora, Dumbledore me pediu ajuda, e eu vim ajudar, devo a minha vida a Dumbledore, Harry, quero fazer o que eu puder para não ver Voldmort no poder de novo.

Harry a olhou perplexo, sentia a sinceridade nas palavras, quase como se pudesse ler aquilo nos olhos dela, mas não tinha palavras.

-Sua mãe foi minha parceira de estudo por muito tempo Harry, ela era um bruxa poderosa, foi uma inominável muito respeitada.

O coração dele saltou, sua mãe era uma inominável? Porque ninguém nunca tinha dito nada? Ele a olhou interessado.

-Você não sabia? –ela corou.-Desculpe contar assim, mas eu tinha uma grande admiração por sua mãe.

-Minha mãe foi uma inominável...- ele não perguntou, afirmou para si mesmo.

-Ela teve que abandonar o ministério quando estava grávida de você, por algum motivo Voldmort começou a perseguí-los, mais do que isso eu não sei, estava no estrangeiro.

Ele a olhava com interesse, podia ouvi-la por horas.

-Por isso quero que confie em mim, sei que é pedir muito, mas creio que temos o mesmo interesse, e os mesmos motivos para trabalhar.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela sorriu, puxou uma xícara de uma mesinha ali do lado:

-Que beber um chá comigo? Enquanto conversamos?

Começaram pela cicatriz, ela contou o que Dumbledore a contara, contou sobre sua visão do ataque ao pai de Rony, sobre as aulas de Oclumência, mas não dos motivos pelas quais elas haviam cessado.

-Severo é muito burro quanto ao passado.-ela falou gravemente.

-Você conhece o Snape bem?- perguntou já esperando "prof Snape, Harry".

-Tão bem quanto conhecia seu pai, Sirius, Pedro e Remo... Eles conseguiam se detestar, não sei bem porque,-ele sentiu que ela não fora totalmente sincera quando desviou o olhar. - Meu Deus! Você tem que voltar! Nos perdemos falando! São duas e meia!

Ele sorriu, levantou-se:

-Quinta que vem... mesmo horário.

-Harry tome cuidado.-ela acenou com a cabeça.

-Ah!-ele disse parando em frente a lareira.-Você me deve explicações sobre aquelas coisas.

-Os quatro de Hogwarts? Não descobriu nada?- ela pareceu decepcionada.

-Não tem nada interessante no livro...

-Nada mesmo? Pense no que eles são Harry, bem, eu trago a história deles no nosso próximo encontro, - ela levantou e começou a empurra-lo. - agora vá dormir porque você precisa, não queremos olheiras nesse rostinho lindo, ou as meninas vão fugir de você...

Ela praticamente o jogou na lareira. (após jogar o pó, é claro...)

Definitivamente ele detestava pó de flu.

Agradeceu a Rony por manter a sala limpa e foram dormir, mas ele ficou pensando em sua mãe, ele a vira pela primeira vez no espelho de Ojesed, lembrava bem daquela noite e se revirou na cama infeliz, lembrou de como colocara as mãos no espelho tentando alcançá-la, ela devia ter sido uma pessoa incrível, uma bruxa poderosa que conseguira, pagando com a própria vida, salvar a sua, fechou os olhos desejando intensamente ter tido a oportunidade de conhecê-la de verdade.

"Como era pequeno, e branco, com aquelas vestes negras grandes, e aquele tecido no chão prateado tão luminoso, as mãos contra o espelho:

-Mamãe?-murmurou.-Papai?

ele se olhava com onze anos, ali sozinho numa sala abandonada, olhando carente para um espelho, como era pequeno, frágil, inocente, não era o mesmo, nunca mais seria assim, sentiu uma dor de revolta no peito ao se ver ali tão pequeno, tão sozinho.

-Comovente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O que faço sempre que você deixa.

-Não há nada pra você ver aqui.

-Não mesmo? Nenhuma pista?

-E você? nada pra me mostrar?

Riso.

Sorriso.

-Você consegue ser tão cínico quanto eu, gosto disso Potter.

-Vá embora.

-E se eu não for?

-Você não se aborrece em me incomodar todas as noites para não conseguir nada?

-Eu posso conseguir se forçar um pouco, quer ver?

Escuridão total, frio, apenas uma tênue luminosidade verde, parecem estar em um corredor, então a voz de Dumbledore:

-devia ter lhe contado então?

-Você não vai fazer isso!!!

Está num lugar escuro, a sua frente o vulto de seu inimigo, apenas os olhos vermelhos:

-Admito que você tem resistido bravamente, mas não se iluda, da última vez que estivemos em contato mais profundamente você me revelou algo que me interessou deveras...

-Você precisou matar centenas para conseguir isso.

-E posso matar milhares se isso abrir sua mente.

-Você não pode! Você não tem poderes sobre mim!

O vulto avançou um pouco em sua direção:

-A profecia Potter! Me revele a profecia! Dumbledore confiou-a a você!

-Nunca.

-Eu vou arrancá-la de você mais cedo ou mais tarde! Não sei como vem fugindo de mim menino, mas eu vou conseguir...

Estão frente a frente, Harry ofegante.

-Vá embora!

-Por quanto tempo você pode manter esse esforço? Você já deve ter percebido que isso vai matá-lo a longo prazo... Eu estou ficando mais forte, ao contrário de você.

-VÁ EMBORA!!!!!

Ele abriu os olhos, sentiu-se encolhido na cama, mãos fechadas, apertadas, suando frio, relaxou os músculos devagar, sentindo câimbras, tremia, estava exausto, arrebentado , virou o travesseiro úmido com seu suor, tirou a camisa do pijama, poderia torcê-la, virou o cobertor e tentou relaxar o corpo cansado, a cabeça não relaxava a dias, sabia que estava bom demais, chegou a se achar seguro, mas seu pior medo o assaltara novamente, mas resistira, resistira melhor que antes, mas se sentia doente.Adormeceu ainda apreensivo.

Soltou um gemido quando Rony o balançou.

-Me deixe dormir...-resmungou baixinho.

-Ande logo ou vai se atrasar. Vamos esperar um pouco, estou com fome!-disse o outro animadamente.

-Boa refeição...-resmungou a esmo, afinal o outro já tinha saído.

Cambaleou ao sair da cama, vestiu-se, nem olhou para o espelho, pegou sua mochila olhou para o horário, colocou os livros certos e rumou para a sala comunal, estava vazia, se sentia um zumbi, rumou para o salão, viu os amigos já sentados.

-Nossa Harry!-disse Hermione espantada.-Rony tinha razão você tá horrível!

-Essas aulas de Oclumência te arrasam não é?-falou o outro com a boca cheia.

Não respondeu, estava olhando a comida com profundo nojo, quando Rony cortou umas salsichas e ele sentiu o cheiro achou que ia vomitar.

-Coma alguma coisa.-disse Rony mastigando.- Vai se sentir melhor.

-Não consigo.- colocou o braço na boca e virou o rosto.- Não tô legal.

-Mas ficar de jejum vai piorar as coisas Harry.-disse Hermione passando geléia em uma torrada e estendendo num prato para ele.

-Você não passa geléia pra mim nas torradas...- disse Rony lamentoso.

Hermione grunhiu e Harry empurrou o prato pra Rony:

-Pode ficar.

Rony estendeu a mão para as torradas mas Hermione bateu na mão dele:

-Deixa de ser criança, Rony! E você também Harry!

Mas ele tentou puxar o jarro de suco de abóbora, não conseguiu erguê-lo, seu braço tremia como se tivesse carregado um peso muito grande. Persistiu e conseguiu se servir derramando um pouco, só então percebeu o quanto tremia.

-Acho que devia ir até a ala hospitalar Harry. -Hermione disse preocupada.- Você tá parecendo mesmo doente.

-Vai passar, sempre passa. - se forçou a beber um pouco, seu estomago se contraiu, mas aceitou o suco, ele mordiscou a torrada, mas não conseguiu comê-la inteira.

Felizmente a primeira aula era de História da magia, ficaram na última fila e ele se sentou entre Rony e Hermione e rapidamente começou a cabecear de sono, Rony o cotucava nas costelas para ele se manter acordado, mas uma hora Rony se distraiu e ele adormeceu e bateu a cabeça com força na carteira, ele rapidamente colocou o braço sobre a carteira como se tivesse batido o cotovelo quando os outros espiaram e então passou a mão na testa sob os olhares preucupados dos dois amigos."Como se minha cabeça já não doesse o suficiente sozinha" pensou irritado, O pior é que ele mesmo estava preocupado com esse cansaço repentino, não devia estar tão cansado, felizmente aquele tormento acabou, eles se levantaram e foram para a aula de transfiguração, ele não escutou nada do que a professora Minerva falou e sabia que iria se arrepender por isso, Hermione lhe deu uma mãozinha, mas no final acabou tendo que aceitar uma lição extra sob um olhar meio desconfiado da professora.

Estavam a caminho do almoço quando aconteceu, ele sentiu em enjôo repentino e correu para o banheiro mais próximo, mas antes de chegar lá sentiu sua cicatriz queimar, escutava uma risada histérica em seus ouvidos, sabia que alguém o chacoalhava.

Acordou de cama, já reconhecia o lugar, sabia que estava quentinho, confortável, na ala hospitalar, mas ouvia a agitação:

-Está bem sim!-dizia madame Pomfrey tranquilizando alguém.- Nada demais, ele só estava totalmente anêmico! Nenhuma doença contagiosa ou sinal de magia, apenas exaustão, precisa de descanso, vou liberá-lo assim que acordar.

Harry tratou de dormir pra não acordar tão cedo.

Alguém passava a mão na sua testa, era um carinho tão bom , desceu pelo rosto, voltou a subir, ele não queria acordar, mas suspirou e abriu os olhos.Era Hermione ela o olhou e sorriu.

-Bom dia!

-Quanto tempo?

-São dez da manhã, de sábado. Que susto você deu na gente!

-Onde estão os outros?

-Treino de quadribol.

-Ah!

-Então resolveu acordar ...-disse madame Pomfrey.- Tome isso.

Era horrível.

-Você vai se alimentar melhor e dormir direito. Não quero ver você desmaiando pelos corredores de novo.-ela sorriu bondosamente.

Quase uma hora de recomendações e ele saiu da ala hospitalar refeito. Hermione o seguia silenciosa, lançando-lhe olhares meio zangados, meio assustados, quando ela tomou fôlego e segurou seu braço foram atropelados por algo enorme:

Era Hagrid.

Ele e Hermione caíram sentados.

-Olá Hagrid.-ele disse sorrindo.

-Você está bem.- disse ele sorrindo sob a barba e erguendo os dois pelas vestes.- Tratante, perdeu a minha primeira aula e quase mata a gente de susto!

-Poxa!-disse ele se ajeitando.- Sinto muito mesmo! Mas você sabe que eu queria estar lá!

-Não tenho dúvida! Mas as esfinges não são novidades pra você são?

-Esfinges? –ele lembrou do labirinto dois anos antes.- Nossa queria ver uma de novo...

-Você conhece as esfinges?-perguntou Mione.

-Leonora contou que fez a Harry uma charada no torneio lembra Mione?- falou Hagrid.

-Leonora?-ele perguntou.

-É o nome daquela esfinge, ela gostou muito de você, a Leo, disse que você era muito educado.

Seguiram Hagrid até sua cabana, Canino voltou a encher Harry de baba, eles estavam provando os "macios" biscoitos dele "Concordo com a Mione, Harry, você tem que comer mais.",falando sobre o irmãozinho de Hagrid o Grope.

-Ele está bem, já fala melhor, mas não quer saber de vir para o castelo, achou uma caverna bem no meio da floresta, perto do rio, gostou, se sente em casa.-Hagrid encolheu os ombros conformado. -Não dá pra forçar demais não é?, é o jeito dele, ele parece feliz.

Harry estava pensando no que dizer quando Rony entrou tão rápido que Canino deu latido, mas assim que reconheceu o garoto balançou o rabo e foi enchê-lo de baba também.

-Está vivo!-disse Rony.-Que bom! Ainda temos um apanhador!

-Problemas no time?-perguntou Harry.

-A Cátia acha que vai achar gente que nem ela entre os novatos... tá um pesadelo!-ele se sentou.

-É nervosismo.- falou Hermione.

-Que nada! Ela é mandona mesmo!

O mau humor de Rony impediu que continuassem a conversar, ele queria ir almoçar logo, andava comendo como um dragão, como diria Hagrid "ou como o Duda", pensou Harry, eles foram para fora depois que Harry prometera umas vinte vezes que iria se cuidar, estavam andando para a entrada quando estavam no meio do caminho ele escutou:

-Vivo ainda Potter?

Se virou e encarou o habitual trio, sorriu debochadamente:

-Sinto desapontá-lo Malfoy, mas não foi dessa vez.

-Harry.-censurou Hermione.

-Sabe Potter, acho que está amolecendo.

-Pelo menos não embosco calouros a noite pra fugir correndo do primeiro barulhinho que escuto.

Malfoy o olhou furiosamente, entendera o recado, e falou entre os dentes:

-Você...

Eles se viraram, assim deram alguns passos escutaram:

-Estupefaça!

-Protego!

Fora rápido, Goyle atacara, Harry não se virara para se proteger,Goyle recebeu em cheio o feitiço que retornara, Rony e Hermione viram Harry se virar depois, devagar, estava furioso:

-Eu estou avisando! Cerquem alguém que eu conheço de novo e eu vou atrás de vocês, - ele disse secamente descontando um sentimento de fúria que há muito tempo carregava.- Vocês não vão me querer na cola de vocês, entenderam!!! -ele olhou para Malfoy que parecia subitamente surpreso.- Segure esses seus cães Malfoy, pro seu próprio bem.

Começou a andar, ainda sentia a expressão zangada em seu rosto quando percebeu que seus amigos o olhavam espantados:

-O que foi?

-Sabe...-começou Hermione devagar.- Deu medo sabe... Nossa...

-Que bicho te mordeu Harry?-perguntou Rony.- Não precisava perder a calma assim!

-Eu não perdi a calma!

-Ah, não, só pareceu perder, não vou te contrariar enquanto estiver com essa cara.-falou Rony.

-Qualé a de vocês?- ele os encarou.- Vão dizer que preferiam que eu deixasse ele me estuporar?

-Não, mas eu nunca imaginei que você fosse ameaçar alguém!!!-disse Hermione.

-Não diga que eles não merecem o aviso Mione, porque eu disse bem a verdade.-ele a encarou.- Não tenho e não vou ter nenhuma paciência com o Malfoy esse ano, e vou tornar a vidinha dele um inferno se ele me encher.

Os outros dois apenas balançaram a cabeça, e ele não entendia porquê, era justo não? Ele não ia deixar o Malfoy atormentá-lo, tinha outros problemas na vida. Problemas bem maiores.Infelizmente ele se arrependeu de ter explodido lá pelo meio da tarde, Mione se encarregara de dar uma detenção aos calouros, os gêmeos haviam sumido e Rony jogava xadrez com Simas, Harry não acreditou que ele ainda estivesse bravo com ele, havia um clima de tédio no ar, apenas Neville parecia feliz, estava mostrando a Gina suas anotações de herbologia, Ela estava preucupada com os Nom´s e ele estava encantado, Harry os olhou com aprovação, era óbvio o sentimento de Neville por Gina e se alguém merecia ter uma pequena felicidade na vida era Neville, não sabia porque sentia pena dele, talvez por causa dos pais dele, vivos mas num estado deplorável, mal vivendo...

Não queria pensar nisso, subiu pegou umas coisas no quarto, mais um dos seus segredos e foi para a biblioteca, vazia, silenciosa...quem imaginaria que ele iria para lá?

Foi em uma das escrivaninhas mais escondidas que ele abriu o pequeno caderno velho e meio se desmontando, ele encontrara naqueles dias de reclusão forçada no Largo Grimauld, coisa que não partilhara nem com Rony nem Hermione, Grande como um livro, cheio de anotações em duas caligrafias distintas, reconhecera uma como a de Sirius, e sabia pela identificação na capa que a outra era de seu pai, era corrida, limpa e firme, lembrava um pouco a sua própria letra, o pouco que ele lera naquele casarão deprimente lhe revelara o conteúdo das anotações, mas ele não compreendera tudo, pois haviam muitas codificações e referências a livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Era a pesquisa de seu Pai e Sirius para se tornarem animagos.

Ele alisou as últimas páginas que lera quando escutou um movimento próximo, olhou em volta, a garota lhe acenou e sorriu, o que ela estava fazendo ali?

-Oi Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui?-ela falou se aproximando.

Ele rapidamente colocou alguns pergaminhos por cima do caderno já fechado.

-Lição extra de transfiguração e das aulas que perdi.E você perdendo o Sábado Ana?

-Ah, é...-ela sentou perto dele.- Fui mal em feitiços... ontem, não imagino porque... Você está melhor? Soube que passou mal.-Ela o olhou como se o avaliasse.

-É, -ele corou, "putz, o que esse pessoal deve falar de mim por aí desmaiando umas dez vezes por ano..." – Estou bem, foi só uma indisposição.

-Você devia se cuidar mais, sabe, está sempre preocupado...-ela interrompeu o que ia falar.

"Como assim preocupado?" Ele a olhou intrigado.

-Desculpa Harry,-ela disse se levantando.- Eu não devia incomodar, deve ser difícil ter alguma privacidade pra você... eu vou... procurar os livros que eu preciso. Até.

E saiu como veio, ele não entendia as garotas, iam e vinham sem motivo aparente, "não se preocupe com isso" disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça, "você já tem problemas demais pra se preocupar com as bobeiras delas", mas não adiantou, ele levantou e foi para o corredor onde Ana tinha entrado, ela estava ali meio quieta procurando um livro, tentou olhar os títulos da prateleira mais alta, ele olhou o livro em sua mão, com certeza ela devia estar procurando algo sobre feitiços de controle, tema da aula, ele se aproximou e disse:

-Está procurando esse?

-É esse sim, como você sabia?Você não está usando?

-Pode ficar, tenho outros pra pesquisar antes, você está bem Ana?

-Ah!-ela corou, ele lembrou dela com aquelas marias-chiquinhas.- Não ligue, desculpe por te atrapalhar, é que...-ela olhou o livro.

-É que...? – "Você é um maldito curioso Potter!" falou a pequena Hermione em sua consciência.

-É que você é uma pessoa legal, -ela o olhou.- deve ser difícil não é?, todo mundo falando o tempo todo, apontando o tempo todo, você parece estar sempre mais ocupado que os outros, ano passado,- ela sorriu tristemente.- Como você arrumou tempo pra dar aulas e estudar para os exames?... É que... eu acho... que você se preocupa demais... se esforça demais...

-Ana que exagero. -ele sorriu.

Ela fechou a cara, olhou os livros com os olhos meio brilhantes e disse um pouco mais baixo:

-Vou terminar isso depois, desculpe ...

E saiu rápido, deixando-o com a má impressão que magoara os sentimentos dela, "você é uma anta Harry!" ele pensou, "Definitivamente você não as entende" e voltou a sentar com uma última resolução " Não se meta com elas!"

Cinco minutos depois se pegou pensando nela quando lhe disse:

"-É que você é uma pessoa legal..."

"Só porque ela não me viu ameaçar ninguém..." pensou infeliz.

Desistiu de ler a pesquisa.


	13. Sentimentos

**Cap 13 -Sentimentos- **

-Onde esteve?!

-Acabou a detenção Mione?

-Não seja grosso.

-Mas que droga! Eu não fui grosso! Eu estava na biblioteca.

-Você?! Se fosse ela tudo bem!

-O que tem de errado em eu gostar da biblioteca, Rony?

-Vocês dois tem cada Mania...

-Mas eu só fui a biblioteca caramba! Não preciso da autorização dos dois monitores para andar por aí!

-Custa me informar?

-Por que você quer saber onde ele anda?

-Pára de pensar besteira...

-Ai, como você anda sensível Harry!

-Pelo menos não dou patada no melhor amigo por ciúmes! Se declarem logo vocês dois que isso está me dando nos nervos!- Disse de mau humor .

Falara demais, "autocontrole Potter..." os dois amigos o olharam meio estuporados, mas era óbvio pela reação de ambos, ele balançou a cabeça, "estrago feito":

-Vou subir estou cansado, aproveitem para conversar... Sem me incluir, só para variar.

Entrou no dormitório, embrulhou cuidadosamente o caderno junto com o espelho já consertado, não encontrara o outro, apesar de ter procurado, pensava em onde Sirius o metera.

- Idiota! - Pensou furioso com o padrinho, podia ter contado o que era... podia ter me falado para usa-lo naquela vez na lareira da Umbridge, podíamos ter evitado... eu podia ter visto... meteu o embrulho com força no malão, bufando.

"Não seja grosso..." o que o estava fazendo perder a cabeça assim? Tinha que se controlar, levar em consideração o que as pessoas pensavam, "isso é tão cansativo". Eu estou tão cansado... pensou adormecendo imediatamente.

A semana poderia ter começado ainda melhor se Rony e Hermione falassem com ele, mas ao seu ver era um progresso, pois os dois não estavam brigando tanto, e Rony parecia estar sempre com um leve sorriso idiota na cara, Hermione não demonstrava nada, além de parecer levemente chateada, mas foi na primeira aula da semana que ele teve várias surpresas, a nova sala era bem maior que a anterior, haviam grandes caldeirões ao fundo, alguns do tamanho daquele em que Voldmort ressurgira, e um enorme conjunto de bancadas e prateleiras, e só dava para ficar de dois em dois nas bancadas, novamente se viu separado de seus amigos habituais, então ele entrou parecendo apressado:

-Essa turma preparatória para os Niem´s trabalha em pares, se organizem que vou anotar, esses pares permanecerão até o fim do ano. -falou Snape entrando sem olhar para os lados.

Leve agitação. Harry se viu incomodamente sozinho, uma mão em seu ombro:

-Posso?

Ele não teve tempo de responder:

-Mau negócio senhorita Abott, devo avisar que o Potter deve ser o aluno mais fraco da turma.

"A aula não começou ainda, desgraçado!" Harry pensou se sentindo mal.

-Vou arriscar professor.-ela disse séria.

-Não diga que não avisei.-ele anotou seus nomes.

Passou arrogantemente para a próxima dupla, ele a olhou:

-Você tem certeza Ana?-ela não tinha idéia da encrenca onde estava se metendo.

-Tenho.-ela olhou em volta. Sorriu meio sem graça.- desculpe por sábado...

Snape começou a falar, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco feliz, "porquê?" se ela vai se meter numa grande encrenca? Evitou distrações, Snape passou duas vezes olhando-os perigosamente, foi mordaz com todas as duplas, parecia realmente de mau humor, mas desta vez esse mau humor parecia generalizado, Rony e Hermione lhe deram uma acenada quando ele desancou a falar mal da poção de Draco, que o olhava petrificado.

-Aqueles que conseguiram produzir uma poção de troca que atenda as especificações deixem uma amostra em cima da mesa, na próxima aula veremos os resultados testando-os em vocês mesmos.

Essa frase deu-lhe arrepios, mas Ana guardava seu material feliz e bem disposta.

Não podia dizer que fora uma má semana...apesar de Rony e Hermione continuarem meio distantes, magoados, "você merece" ele pensava, Gina dava sinais de estresse precoce, os gêmeos estavam apostando que ela era a primeira a pirar entre os quintanistas, só agora eles ficaram sabendo que o horário da menina era tão apertado quanto o de Mione, " mais alguém na família tinha que fazer estudo dos trouxas, oras..." ela falara com a boca cheia ao perguntar para Hermione sobre uns livros.

Mas ele não ligava, parecia que tudo que passava por ele estava distante, até na agitada aula de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas quando desceram até as masmorras do castelo em busca de Umbrais, criaturas feitas de sombra, e se divertiram muito quando um dos Umbrais agarrou Pansy e Malfoy acidentalmente estuporara a garota, claro que quando Rony foi pego e Neville fizera o mesmo, não teve a mesma graça...mesmo assim ele não parecia ter estado presente. Nada daquilo parecia prender sua atenção, ele não se concentrava, parecia não estar ali.

-Harry!!!-gritaram os gêmeos no ouvido dele, deixando-o parcialmente surdo.

-Obrigado, agora não preciso mais me preocupar em escutar vocês...

-Estamos perguntando a meia hora onde está o Rony!!!-gritou Fred

-E eu é que sei?!- Ele disse ajeitando o livro que devia estar lendo.

-Estranho, ele faltou ao treino extra...-disse Jorge.

-Vai ver que ele finalmente desistiu!-disse Fred.

-Vocês deviam parar de implicar com ele, ele é muito bom quando vocês não fazem isso.-disse sério.

Os gêmeos o olharam e saíram sem dizer uma palavra, "sou eu ou tem algo errado com o mundo hoje?". Era vinte para meia-noite quando desceu do quarto, levava a bolsinha com pó de flú e estava embrulhado em sua capa da invisibilidade, não esperava contar com ajuda alguma, devia estar certo, então os viu, estavam meio sérios, sentados cada um em uma poltrona, Rony olhava Hermione com atenção, a outra fingia não olhá-lo, mas estava completamente vermelha.

-O que estão fazendo?

-Arrre!-Rony se virou.

-Nossa! Adivinha o que podemos estar fazendo?-disse ela cinicamente.

-Que bom que se acertaram.-ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente e vendo a menina se enfurecer e lhe virar o rosto quando tirou a capa.

-Deixa de ser panaca.-Rony afundou no sofá.

-Bem vou deixá-los a sós.-riu.- comportem-se monitores!

-Harry!!!-gritou Hermione.

Nunca gostaria do pó de flú.

Pelo menos saiu de pé, cambaleando, mas de pé, ia cumprimentar Graveheart quando escutou:

-Ele!? É ele!?

Na outra poltrona estava Snape.

-Não Severo... é Voldmort! A idade o está deixando cego!?

Harry sentiu no ar que interrompera uma discussão, os dois se olhavam com raiva, e definitivamente ele não pretendia se meter entre aqueles dois, eles trocavam um olhar de arrepiar, negro contra violeta, havia mais raiva ali do que ele sentira certa vez entre Snape e Sirius.

-Bom, não tomarei mais seu tempo Morgan!

Passou esbarrando em Harry e usando a lareira, ela entornou o conteúdo de um copo e olhou-o:

-Desculpe por isso Harry, Severo e eu temos questões particulares inacabadas.

Preferiu não falar nada, sentou-se na ponta da poltrona, Snape estava sentado ali, que nojo! E a olhou, por algum motivo sentiu que não haveria clima para conversas reveladoras, ela ainda olhava a lareira.

-O que você pensa do futuro, Harry?

"Questões filosóficas?" você está se saindo melhor que a encomenda, ele pensou.

-Como assim? Da situação atual?

-Não, o que um rapaz da sua idade, normal, pensa do futuro? O que você quer da vida?

-Normal?-aquilo escapara de seus lábios.

Ela suspirou.Balançou a cabeça e sorriu:

-Estou devaneando, é um defeito que tenho, vamos trabalhar?

Havia uma chama brilhando naqueles olhos violeta que indicaram imediatamente o quando pagaria por ter interrompido aquela briga.

Duas horas deitado no chão, tentando se concentrar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, falhando miseravelmente, só sentia o frio que vinha das pedras do chão debaixo do tapete espesso de pele.

-Você tem que se concentrar, não pense em ver, veja. Escolha algo para ver.-ela disse sonhadoramente, lembrando a prof Trelawney, obviamente ela estava tão concentrada quanto ele, olhando as chamas da lareira sem vê-las.

Esse era o problema, ver o quê? Tinham chegado a conclusão de que ele vira apenas quando desejara ver, mas ele tentava ver qualquer coisa sem sucesso, estava ficando com sono, como estariam Rony e Hermione?

"...sua burra...-dizia Rony olhando pela janela.-senão deixe de enrolação."

"-Você é tão grosso. - ela falou olhando a lareira infeliz."

-Eles estão brigando?-disse surpreso.

"-Se é o que você diz. - ele falou ainda olhando para fora."

-Quem Harry?-perguntou Graveheart.

"-Você não entende... é difícil pra mim... -ela falou olhando-o"

"-Mas é só escolher!!! - ele se virou irritado."

-Rony e Hermione...

"-Pra você é como se fosse um doce, ou uma vassoura? Não pode ficar com esse então fique com aquele?-ela respondeu também irritada."

-Quem?

Ele fechou a cara para ela parar de interromper sua concentração.

"-Porquê? Pretende ficar com dois? Ou três?- ele respondeu cinicamente"

-Que coisa estúpida para ele falar!

"-E você diz que gosta de MIM!-ela falou ofendida"

-Ela ficou ofendida seu idiota!

"-Não! EU AMO VOCÊ! Por isso tenho CIUMES de você!-ele se aproximou dela"

"-Mas eu... -ela olhou perdida de novo para a lareira."

-O que tem de errado com ela...?

"-Ou prefere o Krum?-ele a olhou se ajoelhando no chão.

"-Eu... - ela estava chorando."

-Prefere?-ele também perguntou mesmo distante.

"-Ou o Harry? -ele se levantou tristemente."

-Ah!...-abriu a boca chocado...

"Ela continuou chorando."

"-Decida. -ele deu um beijo na testa dela.- Nenhum de nós merece isso, pense, eu vou dormir, boa noite. -ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela enxugando as lágrimas. Decididamente infeliz."

"Ela se encolheu na poltrona e começou a chorar convulsivamente."

Ele se sentiu a criatura mais miserável de todo o universo, se sentou no chão horrorizado consigo mesmo.Olhou para Graveheart, se sentiu um verme.

-Parece que você viu mais do que queria...

-Eu nunca mais...

Ele sentia um nó no seu peito, sua arrogante tentativa de unir seus dois amigos acabara de machucar os dois, o que tinha que se meter? Quem disse que tinha o direito de se meter?

-Eu nunca mais vou falar...-ele se levantou devagar.

-Ôa! Calma aí!-ela disse se levantando, estivera sentada ao lado dele o tempo todo.-Sem decisões precipitadas.

-Decisões precipitadas?! Eu acabei de ver o quanto fui idiota!-ele ficou com a boca seca.- Eu tenho que ir!

Ela não o segurou.

Nem sentiu o flu...

Ele passou direto, chegou já olhando diretamente a amiga, que enxugava o rosto ao perceber sua chegada.

-Você está bem Mione?

-Ah, sim...-ela fingiu se espreguiçar.- Só com sono, e você?

"Eu acabei de ver o quando sou um verme ignorante". Mas agora lhe caíra a ficha, ele não estava ali, o que os amigos pensariam dele se além de tudo soubessem que ele podia ver as coisas sem estar presente? "Eu sou um monstro Mione, eu não queria machucar vocês dois..." "Eu nunca vou me perdoar..."

-Com sono também. Melhor irmos dormir.

"EU ME ODEIO!!!"

Mas subiu silenciosamente os degraus que o levaram a uma noite horrível e insone totalmente consciente de que Rony também estava acordado, com vislumbres de uma Mione que rolava na cama chorando...

-Essas aulas vão matar você Harry...-disse Mione visivelmente cansada segurando um copo por segurar, estava vazio...

Rony grunhiu de boca cheia... estava mastigando a mesma coisa a um tempão, parecia não ter forças para engolir...

-Não que os dois estejam melhores... - ele retorquiu além túmulo.

-Quem morreu?-perguntou Fred animado.

-Minha sanidade.- Harry respondeu ainda além túmulo.

-Não duvido.-disse Jorge sorrindo.- Mas essas caras...

-Três pares de olheiras...-disse Fred.- Foram dormir tarde?

Eles estremeceram.

-O que vocês andaram fazendo de madrugada hein?-perguntou Jorge maliciosamente.

Harry e Rony viraram ao mesmo tempo seus copos em Jorge que pulou:

-Ah! Vocês andaram aprontando!-ele sacudiu as vestes molhadas. - Os Monitores hein!

Rony e Hermione estavam roxos... mas Fred continuou:

-Só não sabia da sua disposição em segurar vela, Harry!

Fora demais, ele parou pousou a colher no prato e disse no auge da paciência:

-Vocês não tem um certa aluna da Corvinal pra chatear?-acenou para a morena que lançava olhares para a farra deles.

-Ah!-Claro que temos chefe!-Fred bateu continência

Jorge o seguiu torcendo as vestes chateado, mas deixou um olhar "Eu me vingarei" para trás.

-Intragáveis.-disse Hermione olhando para a mesa dos professores.- Ué? Onde se meteu o Snape?

-Ele podia se afogar em um dos caldeirões... né Harry?- riu Rony.

Ele não podia contar o que vira naquela noite, mas então ficou pensando. "Severo e eu temos questões particulares inacabadas.", Ela fora uma aurora, uma inominável, odiaria um comensal...mas ele tinha certeza que tinha algo mais naquela história. Ela conhecia Snape da época de Hogwarts... tinha certeza disso.

A aula de história fora um tormento em particular, os três ficaram tão anormalmente quietos que chamaram a atenção. Lilá e Parvati pareciam especialmente curiosas, Hermione estava tão distante que não fazia nenhuma anotação e Rony desejava tanto se ocupar que estava anotando até os espirros dos colegas... Harry desejava tudo, menos ter ficado entre eles depois de saber o que sabia... A aula de Transfiguração foi especialmente interessante, e responsável por uma elevação de moral entre os três, com um certo sacrifício.

Iam começar a estudar transformação humana, começaram de modo simples, mudanças superficiais na aparência, Harry passou muito tempo se avaliando com olhos castanhos como os de seu pai, as meninas adoraram a oportunidade de trocar as cores de cabelo... Lilá lhe lembrou Tonks quando ao tentar ficar ruiva ficou com o cabelo roxo e espetado... no final Rony acabou fazendo uma pequena confusão ao tentar deixar Hermione Loira.

-Deixa eu tentar!-falou Rony.

-Nem morta!- Mione retrucou olhando-se com cabelos negros e lisos.

Ele sorriu marotamente e apontou a varinha para ela:

-"Glamoure"

Mas Mione se desviou pulando para trás, o feitiço acertou em Harry que estava distraído vendo Parvati deixar os próprios cabelos verdes...

-Harry!-disse Hermione pondo a mão na boca.

-O que aconteceu?-ele perguntou ainda ignorando o resultado.- Rony o que você fez?

-Devia ficar loiro... -disse o amigo tentando não rir.

-Diz que não fiquei que nem o Malfoy...-ele falou para Hermione, se imaginando com aquele cabelinho.

Ela lhe virou o espelho, ele não aguentou e começou a rir, haviam muitos fios prateados entre seu cabelo negro, parecia diferente... parecia com Lupin, na verdade bem mais grisalho que Lupin.

-Fios brancos.- disse a profa Minerva. - Sr Weasley lembra do que eu disse sobre cabelos brancos?

"Não diga que ficam permanentemente!" Harry pensou olhando os dois, até era engraçado agora, mas não pretendia ficar assim para sempre.

-É que devia ser loiro professora...- Rony falou meio envergonhado.

-Vai ficar assim por uns três dias... -ela suspirou - Bem pelo menos não foi a cabeça toda.-disse se virando para uns alunos da Lufa-Lufa que tinham conseguido fazer os cabelos da colega virarem lã...

-TRÊS DIAS!-ele disse se olhando no espelho de novo.

Hermione e Rony fizeram um som de riso.

-Vem cá que vou fazer você ficar com a metade da cabeça branca!-disse ele apontando a varinha para Rony, que se escondeu atrás de Hermione.

Foi a sensação do almoço.

-Frequentando o mesmo cabelereiro de Lupin?- perguntou Jorge.

-É sim, que por acaso é seu irmão.- disse cortando seu bife.

Fred e Jorge foram encher Rony.

-Sabe que ficou legal? -disse Gina espiando por cima de um livro.

Hermione fez um novo som de riso, ele a olhou:

-Ah! Imagine se fosse com você...

Ela parou de rir na hora.O interessante foi ver a cara de Hagrid um pouco antes da aula:

-Tem algo estranho com você hoje Harry.-ele disse o olhando fixamente.

-Talvez porque ele pareça ter envelhecido um pouquinho?- disse Hermione.

Hagrid estalou os olhos e falou indignado:

-O que aconteceu?! Quem te azarou assim?! Quem foi o covarde miserável...

Ele e Hermione apontaram para Rony, que ficou vermelho até a ponta do nariz.

Hagrid ria aos montes depois de informado do incidente:

-Que sorte em Hermione?-ele deu umas pancadinhas no ombro dela.

Mais alunos chegaram interrompendo a conversa e Hagrid deu uma boa aula, continuação de aula, sobre as esfinges,em grupos os alunos faziam anotações sobre as medidas delas, Leonora fora bastante gentil, deitada balançando o rabo de gato com as patas da frente sobre as pernas de Harry, na verdade elas estavam agindo como gatinhos o que Rony lhe explicou era devido a época do ano em que elas ficavam mais "amorosas", foi quando a esfinge lhe deu uma lambida no rosto, na verdade "a" lambida, arrancando seus óculos.

-Cuidado se ela se empolgar.- avisou Rony.

-Porque?

-Na última aula ela se empolgou e me mordeu.

Harry ficou mais apreensivo quando percebeu que Leo o encarava como se fosse algo apetitoso e ficou mais para furioso quando Pansy sussurrou no grupo ao lado:

-O professor não alimenta esses bichos... Eles estão tentando comer qualquer coisa...

Harry olhou feio, Malfoy olhava apreensivo, mas a menina não parou:

-Da última vez foi o Weasley, agora o Potter, e olha que ele está passando da validade.-ela apontou os cabelos brancos de Harry.

Hermione balançou a cabeça mas continuou anotando, Rony olhou para Harry, mas ele que estava olhando a cara do Malfoy, caiu no riso também.

Estava esticado na grama curtindo o sol fraco de outono com as folhas cobrindo o chão, revisando com Gina feitiços convocatórios enquanto Rony estava em um treino extra, Neville adormecera ali e Hermione olhava perdida o lago, ele se sentou para vê-la agarrar um graveto a esmo no chão quando alguém o puxou pelo braço.

Era Cho.


	14. Estradas vermelhas e nuvens azuis

**Cap 14 -Estradas vermelhas e nuvens azuis- **

Gina chegou a erguer os olhos, Neville que dormia não percebeu e Hermione tão distante não viu, ela o puxou e ele foi, não queria cenas ali no jardim, resolveu seguí-la meio abobalhado pelo modo como ela o puxara, mais próximos das estufas, na penumbra do entardecer ela se virou sorrindo e se aproximou, o sorriso sumiu quando ele se afastou:

-Você ainda está magoado comigo?

-Não, não estou magoa...

-Você me evita Harry! Foge de mim! Porquê?

-Porque acabou antes de começar Cho.- ele disse sincero.

Ela o olhou, olhos brilhando.

-Não! Você gosta de mim! Sempre gostou!

-Gostei, gostei sim, mas eu gostei daquela Cho feliz e alegre, não da viúva do Cedrico! -falou mais ansiosamente do que queria.

Ela desviou o olhar:

-Eu gostava do Cedrico.

-Você ama o Cedrico.

Ela o olhou.

-O que você quer dizer...

-Que você não vai esquecê-lo tão fácil, por isso a gente acabou antes de começar.- ele sentiu um frio grande no peito, gostava um pouco dela, o suficiente pra saber que não devia continuar. - Quando você esquecer nós dois vai voltar a ser aquela Cho que eu gostava... -ele desviou o olhar, não aguentava vê-la assim. - Esqueça nós dois Cho, porque eu quero ver você sorrindo de novo...

-MENTIRA!- ela gritou.- Você está mentindo pra mim! Você é mal!- ela bateu no peito dele com os punhos fechados, chorando.- Você é cruel!Não tem coração!

Ele segurou os pulsos dela, ela desabou de joelhos ele tentou erguê-la em vão, ela agarrou os joelhos dele.

-Não me deixa... Não me deixa sozinha... eu tenho medo.

-Pare com isso Cho, olhe pra você... isso é rídiculo, levante, por favor Cho... levante.

-Não.-ela agarrou os joelhos dele mais forte.- Não vou largar você nunca mais.

-Solte.- disse secamente. - Solte e nunca mais olhe na minha cara!

Ela o olhou boquiaberta.

-Vai!- ele disse mais alto.- Me esquece, não gosto de você, não amo você, não suporto ver você se arrastando assim como um verme!

Ela soltou os joelhos dele, parecia chocada, piscou levemente levantando do chão.

-Vai!-apontou para o castelo. - Some da minha frente! Não me procura! Não me segue! - a empurrou em direção ao castelo.- Não fala comigo! Finja que eu não existo!

Ela saiu correndo com as mãos no rosto... sem virar pra trás, ele agarrou as vestes na altura do peito e olhou pro outro lado, preferindo que ela o odiasse, que ficasse daquele jeito, suspirou, então escutou passos meio atrás, olhou e viu:

-Ana?

Ela desviou o olhar.

-Desculpe... eu não queria... eu não devia ter seguido você! -se virou e saiu correndo.

Devia ser amaldiçoado, foi o pensamento que lhe passou pela cabeça, elas iam sempre ficar infelizes ao olhar pra ele? Porque agora percebera totalmente, viu nos olhos de Ana o que vira apenas uma vez nos olhos de Cho, quando ela tivera que recusar seu convite ao baile... agora entendia o comportamento dela na biblioteca, e nas aulas, mas não conseguiu ir além disso, estava tão confuso em seus sentimentos que não conseguia raciocinar, não a seguiu, não se moveu, apenas ficou ali.

Quando deu por si já era bem tarde e Rony o chamava. Entrou no saguão ao lado do amigo que parecia emburrado, perguntou:

-O que foi?

-Nada.

-Nada? Você está...

-Olha, - Rony parou, o olhou então balançou a cabeça.- Deixa pra lá.

-Qualé Rony? Que bicho te mordeu?

-Ah! São esses treinos extras! Estão me dando nos nervos!

Harry achou melhor aceitar a desculpa do amigo, entraram no salão para jantar. Gina e Hermione ficaram o olhando até ele perder a paciência:

-Perguntem logo!

As duas fingiram não ouvir, ele balançou a cabeça, mas Hermione não aguentou:

-Voltou com a Cho?

-Eu nunca fui.

Eles se encararam, ela entendeu o recado, as duas se calaram, antes de saírem da mesa para a sala comunal a professora Graveheart saiu da mesa da Sonserina, onde estava destribuindo uns papéis e se dirigiu a ele:

-Maus ventos me trazem Potter... Sua detenção, a primeira de cinco... -ela o olhou.- É, cinco, duas escolhidas pela prof McGonagall e duas escolhidas pelo prof Snape, uma pelo diretor... -ela suspirou e sorriu em direção a Hermione que a olhava carrancuda.- Está no papel, é a injustiça divina... boa sorte.

-Boa sorte? -perguntou Rony.

No papel constava seu nome no início da lista junto com os nove sonserinos, embaixo estava escrito.

-Terça, na sala do Snape?-falou Rony.- Boa sorte mesmo, vai precisar.

Descobrira porque perdera um pouco o prazer de viver em Hogwarts no momento em que não tinha notícias a esperar, ao contrário do que parecia para quem o visse na janela, olhar perdido no horizonte.

Rony subira, se dizendo cansado, Hermione estava lendo o livro de numerologia que ele lhe dera no ano anterior, fazia quanto tempo mesmo? Que não se sentavam naquelas poltronas, cúmplices dos mais íntimos segredos? Estava sentindo falta deles, como se anos de convivência fossem acabar, e podiam mesmo, assim que chegasse a hora, "não pense nisso... você vai enlouquecer se pensar nisso...", aquela maldita profecia o assombrava, perseguia, "você aceitou, aceitou saber, aceitou continuar sabendo, agora tem que suportar, Dumbledore confia em você, confia que vai guardá-la..." Ele fechou a janela e lá no fundo uma vozinha incômoda voltou a perturbá-lo "mas eu ainda confio nele?"

Foi dormir, um sono cheio de pesadelos.

-Acorde!

Abriu os olhos, viu o amigo ainda no escuro.

-Que foi?

-Treino, esqueceu?

-Esqueci.-disse se levantando.

-Onde você anda com a cabeça?

-Não sei, procura ela debaixo da cama pra mim...

Rony sorriu, fazia um tempo que Rony não sorria assim, saíram com suas vassouras.

O salão estava vazio, eles se serviram e o resto do time entrou, quer dizer os gêmeos e Gina.

-Reunião de família!-disse Jorge.

-Família unida espero!-disse Cátia entrando.

-Podemos tentar unir ainda mais!-disse Fred abraçando-a.

Gina gospiu o suco ao começar a rir,Harry tirou seu prato da frente a tempo.

-Eca Gina!-disse Rony que não tivera a mesma sorte.

-Desculpe.-disse ela corando.

Voar o fazia sentir-se bem, levemente chateado por bancar o artilheiro, "só hoje, quarta iremos fazer mais testes..." ele até que se divertiu, Rony melhorou, talvez porque os gêmeos tiraram o dia para reparar nos erros de Harry, além de quase o acertarem com os balaços.

-Vocês estão doidos! Vão desfalcar o time!- gritou Cátia.

-Que é isso! Eles não vão me derrubar tão fácil!- provocou.

-Vá apostando Harry!- disse Jorge.

Fazia muito tempo que não se divertia assim.

Hermione, Neville, Collin e alguns alunos apareceram mais no fim do treino, gritaram incentivos, fizeram bagunça, Harry estava feliz.

Cátia não teve motivos para não elogiar o time, não parava de dizer que nem precisava mais um artilheiro, obviamente ele discordava.

Ele, Rony e Hermione tinham decidido visitar Hagrid após o almoço, haviam prometido visitá-lo regularmente, mas quando chegaram próximos a porta escutaram uma conversa no mínimo curiosa, Harry teria dado tudo para estar com capa de seu pai e entrar sorrateiramente do que ficar ali escutando:

-No ministério... -dizia alguém.

-Sem cooperação de Fudge eu não posso fazer nada.-dizia a sonora voz de Graveheart.

-Mas ele vai cooperar?- falou Hagrid.

-Claaaarooo!-disse Graveheart.- Do mesmo jeito que cooperou ano passado.

-Devemos confiar nele, ele é mais esperto que aparenta.- falou o terceiro.

Graveheart riu, Hagrid deu um assobio.

-Dumbledore mandou esperar.

-Se ele mandou, deve saber que eu não vou esperar muito tempo.-disse Graveheart. -Achei que era por isso que tinha vindo. Não sou do tipo que gosta de esperar.

-Não há motivo para nos apressarmos, ele não vai sumir...

Os três se olharam, era a voz de uma quarta pessoa, SNAPE!

-Sinto seus motivos para não apressarmos a coisa.- retorquiu Graveheart.

-Você sequer veio pra cá com o intuito de trabalhar nisso...-ele falou. - Você...

-Parem vocês dois...-disse o desconhecido.- Vocês terão a chance de acertarem as contas depois.

-Se Dumbledore desconfiar que vocês estão atrapalhando as coisas por motivos pessoais...-disse Hagrid rindo.

-Não tenho nenhum interesse em remexer no passado. -falou Snape.

Ele abriu a porta, os garotos se encolheram ainda mais.

-Mentiroso Severo... grande mentiroso.- retorquiu Graveheart.

-Você voltou em busca de vingança Morgan, Dumbledore não aprova isso.-ele falou baixo da porta.

-Preocupado com isso?

-Nem um pouco.- ele disse saindo.

Graveheart riu.

-Mentiroso...

-Controle-se Morgan!

Risos, ela apareceu na porta:

-Eu vou indo, obrigado pela bebida Hagrid, vamos a Hogsmeade um dia destes, não se preocupe querida, eu sei me controlar, as vezes.-ela se virou rindo.

Desapareceu rapidamente, dando a desagradável sensação de perseguir Snape.

-Espero que os dois não estraguem tudo. Estou indo Hagrid.

-Eles não se odeiam de verdade,- disse Hagrid.- Tem motivos, mas não se odeiam...

-Comensal e auror? sempre comensal e auror, duvido que não se matem a longo prazo, sabemos da má fama de Graveheart.

-Eu os conheço, arrancariam os corações do peito e jogariam fora por Dumbledore.Esses dois sempre foram assim, conheço-os da época que eram alunos... Graveheart tem a cabeça no lugar.

-Certo, suponho que Dumbledore tenha a mesma opinião, tenho que ir mesmo, você vai fazer o que pedimos Hagrid?

-Sem dúvida, vou fazer sim.

-Então até.

-Até.

O desconhecido devia ter usado a lareira de Hagrid, o fato é que aquela conversa deu-lhes o que pensar, Harry esperou mais um pouco e foi bater na porta, Hagrid abriu como se esperasse ver alguém de volta, arregalou os olhos:

-Harry! Rony! Mione! O que estão fazendo aqui?!

-Pensamos em visitá-lo, mas parece que você já teve visitas hoje.-disse Harry.

-Como?-ele disse assustado, olhou para os lados.- Entrem , entrem!

Olharam e viram várias garrafas vazias que Hagrid empurrou da mesa para uma caixa,nervosamente, alguém bebera tanto quando o meio-gigante e eles imediatamente perceberam quem.

-O que a professora Graveheart estava fazendo aqui?-perguntou Rony sentando.

-E o Snape?-perguntou Harry.

-E quem mais estava aqui hein?-perguntou Hermione.

Hagrid os olhou, balançou a cabeça e disse:

-Abelhudos é o que digo,professor Snape Harry... cansei de dizer que vocês são as criaturas mais enxeridas desse mundo.

-Tá já sabemos.-disse Hermione. -Você vai contar pra gente não é?

-Não.-disse Hagrid distribuindo cervejas amanteigadas pra eles.

-Qualé, o que a professora Graveheart está querendo no ministério?-disse Rony.

-O quê?-ele olhou para Rony.- O que vocês sabem dos estudos dela?

-Ahá! Ela está estudando algo no ministério!-disse Hermione.-Mas ela foi expulsa de lá!

Agora Harry também olhava para Hermione.

-Ah, eu pesquisei ela sabe... e Lupin me contou antes de virmos, e Tonks também...

-Ela não foi, bem.. foi...-disse Hagrid.- Bem não... É complicado e não é coisa pra ficar se falando, Lupin e Tonks é? Temos que conversar...

-Qual o mistério, ela está estudando algo no ministério, tem a ver com uma certa pessoa?-Harry olhou para Hagrid.- Ou estudo de certa inominável?

Hagrid o olhou incomodado:

-Inominável?

-Tipo minha mãe...-ele disse sério.

Agora eram Rony e Hermione o olhando.

-Ela comentou é?-disse Hagrid.

-Porque ninguém me contou?!

-Ah... bem... eu não sei de muitos detalhes...

-A mãe do Harry era uma inominável?-perguntou Hermione surpresa.

-Bem, acho que era, eu não sei, ela trabalhava no ministério, seu pai não gostava nadinha... -Hagrid parou com aquela famosa cara "não devia ter dito isso".

-Não gostava?-ele perguntou.

-Bem, vocês não tem que se meter nisso.-ele disse se levantando pra pegar uns biscoitos.

-Então me diga,-disse Rony sorrindo.- Porque o prof Snape tem medo da Profa Graveheart?

-Ah Rony! Deixa de ser babaca!-disse Hermione.

-Não se metam na briga dos dois...-disse Hagrid sério olhando para a porta.

-Eles se conhecem bem?-falou Harry.

-Conheciam sim, e vou repetir não se metam. Eles quase se mataram da última vez... -ele parou de falar de novo.

Harry pensou no ódio de Sirius e de Snape, mas naquele dia ao sair da lareira ele sentiu um ódio muito maior entre Graveheart e Snape, eles teriam se atacado se ele não os tivesse interrompido?

-Graveheart era uma boa aurora, exagerada, mas boa, fez seu trabalho e teve o descanso merecido, não incomodem as pessoas com essa curiosidade,-Hagrid olhou para Harry.- Tem coisas que todos querem esquecer.

Ele pareceu falar de si mesmo, a conversa abrandou falaram de quadribol, das aulas até ficar bem tarde. Saíram e Hermione falou o que a muito tempo parecia rondar em suas cabeças:

-Precisamos conversar, -ela olhou para Harry e Rony.- Vamos.

Foram em direção ao castelo quando aconteceu, ele parou como se tivesse levado um soco no peito e caiu de joelhos na grama, mão na cicatriz, em algum lugar Voldmort ria satisfeito, sentiu os dois amigos tentando levanta-lo, tremendo se pôs de pé ansioso olhando em volta, mão na cicatriz que ardia, olhou os amigos, fora tão rápido, passara tão rápido.

-Harry! O que foi?!-perguntou Hermione nervosa.

-Nada, ele está muito feliz.-disse roucamente.

-Como assim? -falou Rony.- Você viu alguma coisa?

-Não... senti.-se sentiu muito mal, mas lembrou vagamente de quando ocorrera algo assim antes,- senti como daquela vez que os dez fugiram... O que ele aprontou... o que eles fizeram?

-Vamos entrar.-disse Hermione quando um grupo risonho de secundaristas andou naquela direção, ele tirou a mão da cicatriz e andou calmamente com os amigos, reparando nos risinhos das meninas que os olhavam, sua cabeleira grisalha ainda chamando a atenção...

Infelizmente a sala comunal estava cheia, principalmente de quintanistas ansiosos fazendo lições, ele e Rony ficaram jogando xadrez, Harry melhorara muito, mas Rony continuava imbatível, Hermione suspirava a cada dez minutos, até um pouco antes do jantar quando a sala deu uma esvaziada:

-Então o que aconteceu?-ela se referia a seu "ataque".

-Só senti que ele estava feliz.-ele disse baixo, odiava pensar naquilo.

-Só Harry?-ela perguntou

Ele percebeu a cara de Rony, falou olhando pra ele:

-Lembra daquela vez que os dez fugiram?

-Claro que lembro, deu arrepios...

-Foi mais o menos isso, ele está feliz, mas eu senti menos...

-Então as aulas estão dando certo.-disse Rony.

Hermione deu um suspiro impaciente.

-Harry, me conta o que você ficou sabendo da sua mãe...

Ele olhou o tabuleiro, sua mente se encheu de lembranças da mulher ruiva de imensos olhos verdes "Evans"... contou o que Morgan lhe contara, deixando de lado os motivos reais de seus encontros, contou sobre o que ela lhe dissera, e contou sobre o encontro entre ela e Snape.

-Sabe, Tonks me disse que entre os aurores ela tem uma famazinha ruim...

-Porquê?-perguntou Rony.

-Pelos comensais que matou...-ela olhou para Harry.- Era muito chegada a filosofia de Crouch... Ah Harry, acho que ela era meio louca...

Tinha que concordar que os últimos acontecimentos o faziam pensar, sua primeira impressão fora exatamente aquela, "essa mulher é doida". Entendia muito bem o medo de Snape, Rony captou seu pensamento.

-Snape que se cuide...-ele riu.- Não faria mal se ela desse uma surra nele faria?-ele riu- Que tal o que o falso Moody não fez... Iguana saltitante.-Rony fechou os olhos sob o olhar incrédulo de Hermione.

Mas eles mudaram de opinião ao vê-lo no jantar, havia motivos para seu mau-humor quadruplicado ele evitava furiosamente o olhar de Graveheart, que o olhava de esguelha, mas conversava com Minerva, perceberam que as vezes ele faltara as refeições, mas o olhar de Harry caiu na mesa da Corvinal, Cho não estava lá, depois olhou na mesa da Lufa-Lufa e seu olhar cruzou com o de Ana, ela corou e desviou o olhar, duas colegas dela olharam pra ele, que desviou o olhar para a mesa, Gina comentou:

-O que foi Harry? Você está com uma cara engraçada...

-Nada! Me passe o suco, sim?

Alguma coisa dizia que aquilo não devia ficar assim, ele devia falar com Ana, mas tinha decidido não se meter nesses assuntos, "é muita confusão", "você não tem talento pra isso", "veja o que fez pro Rony e pra Hermione", "deixa ela quieta no canto dela".Curtiu um final de semana á moda antiga, na sala comunal com os Weasleys e Hermione.

Acordou de manhã com Rony fugindo dele, só percebeu o motivo quando se olhou no espelho, havia bem menos, mas ele ainda estava definitivamente com mechas brancas no cabelo, havia uma mecha branca que o incomodava por ser exatamente em cima de sua cicatriz,Rony não esperou nem na mesa do café, algumas secundaristas ainda apontavam pra ele deixando-o irritado.

Foi na aula de poções que ele percebeu os motivos de sua vida ser atribulada, mal entrara e acenava para Ana, Snape sentenciou:

-Atrasado Potter! Cinco pontos a menos pra Grifinólia!

Isso só porque ele era o último a entrar, mas não estava realmente atrasado, Rony e Hermione, que não o haviam esperado terminar o café apenas acenaram em desculpas o amigo principalmente, ele olhou para Ana que evitou o olhar, ele se sentou quieto.

-Na última aula vocês tentaram fazer uma poção de troca de corpos, hoje vocês vão fazer uma poção de reversão, no final da aula vocês provarão ambas as poções para verificar o resultado.-ele bateu a varinha no quadro e apareceu a receita da poção de reversão.- Leiam com cuidado. Erros nessa poção costuma resultar em venenos exóticos.-ele olhou sorrindo para Harry que sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

Mas o pior era preparar a poção com Ana tentando evitar falar e olhar para ele, se perderam umas duas vezes, mas ao conferir parecia estar certo, Snape não parava de aparecer por perto sobressaltando-o.

-Cabelos brancos de preucupação,Potter?-ele sibilou quando Ana estava ocupada medindo alguns ingredientes, vários caldeirões soltavam fumaças e cheiros estranhos, era uma poção particularmente difícil.

-Certo, deixem suas poções descansarem até esfriar, enquanto isso...- ele disse devolvendo os francos da aula anterior.

"E se ele alterou o nosso?" pensou Harry ao ver Ana pegar o frasco deles que tinha uma marquinha azul.

-As duplas que tem marcas verdes nos frascos não o bebam, pois erraram lamentavelmente e produziram veneno. Se quiserem experimentar é por conta e risco de vocês.

Hermione fez sinal para Malfoy que cruzara os braços e sentara furioso, enquanto seu colega balançava a cabeça na direção dele, Snape continuou:

-As que tem uma marca vermelha podem experimentar, vamos ver o que acontece...bebam e toquem no parceiro.

Houveram vários incidentes curiosos como trocas de cores de cabelo, ou uma cruza de características, um aluno da Corvinal ganhou os cabelos longos da companheira, enquanto ela começou a falar com uma voz grossa como a dele.

-Frascos com a marca azul contém poções corretas, as duplas podem experimentar.

Ana pareceu olha-lo meio em pânico, ele pegou o frasco, passou metade do conteúdo para outro e segurando a respiração tomou a sua metade e empurrou a outra para ela, ela pareceu ganhar coragem, pegou e tomou a poção de um gole só, se olharam, ela estendeu a mão para ele, ele tocou a palma da mão dela e então... estava olhando para si mesmo.

Era estranho, ele estava a sua própria frente, mas diferentemente de um espelho era ele mesmo, boquiaberto, pálido, magro, com aquelas malditas mechas brancas... então ele se viu olhar as próprias mãos e tocar o seu rosto, tirar o óculos e olhar em volta, enquanto Snape passava revista nos caldeirões e fazia desaparecer as poções erradas, ela recolocou os óculos e deu uns passos ele percebeu que era mais alto do que pensava, ou tinha encolhido? Olhou em volta com os olhos dela, enquanto olhava as mãos, ela tinha mãos pequenas com dedos miúdos de delicados, passou a mão nos cabelos lisos e macios, repetindo o gesto que ele mesmo fazia, ficando com os cabelos despenteados, se encararam, ele olhou-se, Ana/Harry colocou as mãos sobre o peito, olhou os pés, parecia fascinada.

-Esquisito não?-ela perguntou com a voz dele.

-Bem estranho.-ele respondeu com a voz dela. Dando um passo atrás olhando para baixo, os pés de Ana...

-Não põe a mão aí!-sibilou Rony.

Harry/Ana se virou, para ver Rony de braços cruzados, enquanto Hermione tinha as mãos nos próprios peitos, e foi abaixando os braços lentamente.

-Não tive a intenção...-falou Hermione baixinho.

Harry se virou e apressou-se em deixar as mãos longe do corpo de Ana, mas ela sorria, ele sorria, era estranho se ver sorrindo...

-Bem, bem.-disse Snape passando entre as duplas, peguem suas poções de reversão,bebam e se toquem.-Harry pegou um pouco da poção em dois frascos, passou de novo para Ana bebeu e estendeu a mão.

Ela tocou... não aconteceu nada, e ele sentiu um frio na barriga, continuava a se ver na sua frente, então Ana/Harry agarrou sua mão e o encarou, não tinha percebido o quanto sua mão era grande e pesada, os dedinhos de Harry/Ana espremidos na mão dele começaram a doer, mas nada, então viu sua própria cara contrair-se e cair na risada, e o pior começou a rir também.

Caíram na gargalhada, se encarando surpresos, porque afinal não tinham motivos para rir, mas algo os impedia de parar.

-O que foi?-disse Snape parando ao lado de Ana/Harry.

-Não deu certo.- disse Harry/Ana com aquela voz sussurrada dela.

Riam á beça, o suficiente para chamar atenção da turma.

-Se controlem!-disse Snape sério.

-Não dá pra parar.-disse Ana/Harry olhando para Snape.

Harry/Ana começou a rir ainda mais ao ver Snape morrendo de vontade de gritar com ele, mas incapaz de decidir com qual dos corpos gritar, olhava de um a outro furioso, eles agora sentaram meio cansados de rir, mas sem conseguir parar, Harry anotou mentalmente que teria que agradecer a Ana por aquele presente, de ver Snape encarando-o abobalhado enquanto ele ria na sua cara... Snape foi ao caldeirão deles e olhou:

-Potter!-gritou para os dois.- Você esqueceu de colocar o óleo de bétula... e pó de lazuli?

-Ah!- respondeu Ana em seu corpo.- Fui eu!

Outros alunos disfarçavam os risos.

-Isso não é a poção de reversão! É uma poção hilariante!- ele falou raivoso.

Eles voltaram a gargalhar.

-Terão que esperar o efeito passar! Deve passar até o almoço.- ele retorquiu e foi para outra dupla, Ana/Harry olhou com lágrimas de tanto rir:

-Até o almoço?!-riu.

Ele apoiou o rosto nos braços sobre a bancada e gargalhou até ficar rouco.Juntaram as coisas e foram saindo, um ainda no corpo do outro e rindo de se acabar ao ponto de se apoiarem um no outro como se estivessem bêbados, quando Hermione chegou junto deles:

-Venham aqui os dois!

Ana, Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram em um salinha vazia:

-Peguei um pouco da nossa poção.-disse ela os olhando. -Tomem!

Eles não conseguiam tomar, de tanto que riam, Ana finalmente tomou uma parte da poção e passou pra ele que engoliu entre um acesso de riso e outro, riam tanto que para se tocarem direito tiveram que se abraçar, gargalhavam abraçados um no outro até que o efeito de ambas as poções passou eles se afastaram ofegantes.

-Que alívio!-disse Ana corada.- achei que ia sufocar de tanto rir!

-Valeu a pena...-ele riu fracamente do esforço de rir tanto e tirando os óculos embaçados.- só pra ver a cara do Snape.

Ele e os dois amigos riram, mas Ana olhou-os meio perdida, eles se encararam, Rony e Hermione foram saindo, mas ele segurou Ana:

-Ana, sobre aquele...

-Eu...- ela ficou vermelha. - Eu não queria seguir vocês...

-Desculpe se assustei você.-ele disse a olhando.

-Assustar? Não Harry, eu entendo.-ela abaixou os olhos.- Quer dizer, sei que você não queria magoar a Cho. Você deve gostar muito dela...

-Não...

A menina sorriu, mas se virou pegando a mochila:

-Até depois Harry!

Ele não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, mas segurou o braço da menina, foi por impulso, por instinto, ela se virou e ele a abraçou e a beijou, sentiu as mãos dela em suas costas quando ela o abraçou, o mundo parou, quando se separaram era ele que estava vermelho.

-Estamos atrasados...-ela falou baixinho.

-É estamos sim... -ele disse, mas não se moveu.

Era uma manhã tão bonita...o sol entrava pela janela e iluminava tudo, ele só percebia aquele brilho dourado agora, ela foi saindo:

-Sempre gostei de você Harry.- saiu parecendo o retrato da felicidade.

O melhor de tudo: ele não conseguiu tirar o sorriso besta da própria cara, foi pra sala e nem se importou por mais cinco pontos perdidos por seu real atraso, Nem se importou com a cara de riso de Rony ou com a cara surpresa de Hermione, ambos obviamente percebendo o que acontecera, ele apenas pensou no motivo de nunca ter reparado que ela gostava dele, e nos motivos dele se sentir tão bem por tê-la beijado, um beijo tão diferente do primeiro, queria encontrar Ana de novo.

Mas Ana não apareceu no almoço e seu ânimo despencou, sua decepção transpareceu porque Hermione falou:

-Harry? Tá passando bem?

-Hã? - disse desviando o olhar da mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-Ih! É grave. -riu Rony. -Me diz o que você fez com a Ana?

Agora ele percebera Gina, Fred, Jorge, Nevile, Parvati e Lilá apuravam os ouvidos, ele ficou constrangido, pensou nos gêmeos gritando, e se Ana soubesse daquilo, dos "sete" o que ia pensar?

-Falei com ela, porquê? -disse olhando significativamente ao amigo que fez uma cara de riso.

-Ah, tá.

Mas Ana entrou acompanhada, "elas sempre andam em bando?" quando passou olhou para ele e sorriu, as amigas passaram dando risinhos.

-Você contaria o oitavo pra gente, não contaria?-disse Fred lamentoso.

-Mas eles já saíram abraçados da sala.-disse Hermione.

Os olhos de Jorge brilharam, ele olhou a amiga que fingiu não ver a indignação dele.

-É e se abraçaram de novo antes do efeito da poção acabar!-disse Rony maldosamente.

Sentiu uma raiva repentina de Rony, o olhou furiosamente, mas Jorge olhou analiticamente e sorriu:

-São dez, pode apostar!

-Hei!-ele disse indignado.

-Eu sabia!-disse Jorge parecendo extremamente feliz.

-DEZ!!!- os gêmeos gritaram se levantando e o apontando com estardalhaço.

Ele sentia as bochechas pegando fogo, até porque o mal estava feito quando viu Lilá Brown colocar as mãos na boca e sussurrar furiosamente com Parvati, os gêmeos acabavam de ligar o sistema de fofocas da escola.

Além da aula de Defesa ter sido estranhamente cancelada, eles se olharam ao ver o aviso na porta, pensando na conversa sobre os estudos dela no ministério, o cancelamento acabou privando-o de ver Ana novamente, ela também não estava na biblioteca e ele passou a tarde andando, com os amigos no seu pé por causa daquilo, entrou na sala comunal preocupado que ela pudesse estar fugindo dele.

A terça feira foi muito estranha, acordou para perceber que ainda haviam cabelos brancos,"espere até próxima aula, A profa Minerva vai saber o que fazer...", procurou Ana, mas a menina desapareceu, as aulas se arrastaram até a hora da detenção com Snape.

Voltou bem tarde, cansado e mau-humorado, se jogou na poltrona, os amigos o olharam:

-Como foi?-perguntou Rony

-Melhor do que eu esperava.-disse olhando as próprias mãos.- depois de destripar a terceira barrica de iguanas eu parei de contar, Snape parecia de bom humor...

-Snape de bom humor?-falou Hermione.

-Só tinha que ficar né?-ele falou desabafando.- Pôs os nove para limpar a antiga sala e me colocou para limpar a nova, sozinho!Dispensou os outros e me fez destripar as iguanas, ah... como ele tava de bom humor!-disse esticando as pernas doídas no puf a frente, braços pendidos ao lado da poltrona cabeça apoiada nas almofadas.

-Ah!-disse Hermione pesarosa.- Você devia ir descansar então...

-Tem razão, mas não me imagino subindo a escada do dormitório, então vou ficar aqui por um tempo...-disse fechando os olhos.

Sonhou que estava em um lugar quente, mas não via nada no sonho, estava aconchegado parecia balançar calmamente e escutava:

... encantada...

clareia a minha estrada

minha criança do coração...

estrada vermelha que nunca acaba...

nuvem azul que nunca se afasta...

não a mal que se faça

quando eu canto essa canção

minha criança encantada...

Abria os olhos, via o rosto tão conhecido, Tão amado, no fundo um gramado verde, rodavam, ele se sentia tão pequeno e leve...

clareia minha estrada... ela cantava

minha criança do coração... ela ria

os cabelos vermelhos brilhavam no sol, ele esticou os braços pra ela, braços pequenos e curtos de um bebê...

Sua mãe ria pra ele feliz, não era um sonho, era uma lembrança...

Acordou e olhou em volta, como se esperasse ver aquele gramado de volta, ele lembrava, mas a lembrança ia se perdendo, as palavras, a canção...

-Harry o que foi?-disse Hermione

-Eu... sonhei.

-Nossa!-disse Rony.- Isso que é sono! Não deu cinco minutos pra você dormir...

-Vou dormir.-se levantou e subiu a escada.

"estrada vermelha...

nuvem azul..."

Não saía da cabeça o fato dele imaginar ter ouvido a mãe dele cantando algo estranho, que parecia não ser uma canção de ninar...


	15. Calmaria

**Cap 15 -Calmaria- **

Amanheceu com chuva, uma chuva chata e insistente, novamente os dois amigos o deixaram na mão indo tomar café sem ele, no entanto quando desceu notou que havia um ar pesado, um clima estranho no salão, sentou e olhou os amigos, Hermione lhe passou o jornal:

-O motivo da felicidade dele-disse Rony.

"Ataque ao Primeiro-Ministro deixa mortos e feridos"

O artigo falava do ataque a residência de Cornélio Fudge, que saíra vivo, mas um grupo de conhecidos que estava na casa na ocasião, alguns deles aurores acabaram feridos e dois haviam morrido, o artigo continuava falando do aumento de incidentes com bruxos estranhos e do ataque perto da casa dos Weasley, tinha um tom histérico de que o mundo ia acabar amanhã...

-Não sei não porque ele ia ficar feliz com isso...

-Filosofia do terror Harry, ele não precisa fazer algo ruim, só precisa dar a entender que pode...-disse ela folheando o resto do jornal.-Ei! Olha isso! Eu mato ela!-disse furiosa abrindo a bolsa e puxando pergaminho e pena.

Como Hermione parecia não querer explicar nada eles pegaram o jornal, havia vários pequenos artigos, mas um deles, a coluna social, chamou a atenção de Harry:

-Ah, não...

Nascimentos, casamentos, mexericos, fofocas, e no meio uma nota.(com uma de suas fotos antigas...)

"E o mais recente queridinho do mundo da magia, aluno exemplar, vencedor do torneio Tribuxo, que sobreviveu aos ataques de vocês-sabem-quem, é uma caixinha de surpresas: Agora se sabe que é o dono de uma das maiores fortunas guardadas em Gringotes, as garotas de Hogwarts devem se apressar, parece que continua solteiro... Fontes no banco confirmaram que sua fortuna vem das heranças deixadas por parentes, embora não informem o valor real, mas quem se importa?"

A coluna era assinada por Rita Skeeter, que com certeza devia estar com amnésia seletiva quanto as ameaças de Hermione, as entranhas de Harry se reviraram só de lembrar do teor dos artigos dela, se ela recomeçasse com aquela mania podia muito bem estragar o restinho de paz que ele tinha, se bem que a cara assassina de Hermione o deixava seguro de que ela não voltaria a publicar mais nada sobre Hogwarts.

-Ela me paga... ela me paga... pensa que eu esqueci... mexendo com a pessoa errada...-Hermione falava furiosa.

Ele se limitou a comer silenciosamente, pensando no ataque, matando o primeiro ministro haveria uma enorme confusão, sem dúvida, mas qual o sentido disso?, Harry não conseguiu deixar de pensar que o que sentira no final de semana não tinha relação com aquilo, além do mais ultimamente ele se sentia que Voldmort planejava algo grande, que esperava algo, Harry sentia como se pudesse perceber uma grande serpente preparando o bote, ele sabia.

Incrível como as coisas mais importantes do mundo perdem o significado quando se está apaixonado, Voldmort não era importante, importante era Ana acenando pra ele quando estavam indo para a aula de Herbologia...

-Harry, você tá com cara de idiota...-disse Rony.

-É?-ele falou sem prestar a atenção demorando mais se afastando dos amigos enquanto ela apressou o passo para ficar ao lado dele.

-Oi Harry...

-Oi Ana...

Rony ficou rindo dos dois, sob os cutucões de Hermione que ficara mau humorada, com Neville e Justino os olhando torto, mas o que lhe importava? Ela parecia muito feliz em conversar com ele, quando saíram da estufa conversavam como se não houvesse ninguém a volta, mais ninguém no mundo, passaram pelo quadro de avisos, ela disse:

-Final de semana em Hogsmeade.

-Quer ir comigo?

-Quero sim.-ela disse pegando na mão dele.

O treino de quadribol foi especialmente chato, testar os vinte candidatos a artilheiros quase matou Harry de tédio porque ele não tinha muito o que fazer... os gêmeos bem que tentaram mantê-lo acordado mandando uns balaços na sua direção, mas nem os balaços podiam com sua Firebolt. Mais tarde quando iam voltando do jantar Ana acenou para ele, os amigos fizeram as mais estranhas caretas que ele já havia visto deixando-o de mau humor. Os gêmeos ficaram especialmente emburrados:

-Isso não tem graça...

-Se for oficial não tem sentido contar mais...

-Parem de me encher!

-Vou dormir, boa noite!-bufou Hermione.

-Eu vou também.-seguiu Rony.

-O que deu neles?-perguntou para Gina.

-Se você está cego,eu não vou abrir seus olhos...-disse Gina se afastando.

Porque eles não podiam ficar felizes quando ele estava feliz? Ele ficou mirando a lareira, só valia quando ele necessitava deles? Ele precisava estar ligado a eles para tudo? "Não, pense, pare pra pensar antes de falar besteiras Harry" mas não queria pensar, queria se sentir feliz, esticou os pés para a lareira, sua felicidade o aguardava no fim de semana...

Dormiu como nunca antes, acordou sem se importar com os cabelos brancos, as aulas se arrastavam principalmente porque os dois amigos haviam se afastado de novo, e foi no encontro com Graveheart, e desta vez não contou com ninguém para ajuda-lo, que mais coisas o chamaram a realidade fria.

MALDIDO FLÚ!!!

-Oi Harry...

-Olá...

Ele nem precisou perguntar, Graveheart começou a falar:

-Hagrid me contou que você ficou sabendo das minhas atividades no Ministério, apesar de Dumbledore não concordar, eu vou contar algumas coisas pra você,-ela lhe estendeu uma taça.- Me acompanha?

Harry nunca bebera algo além de cerveja amanteigada, a bebida desceu doce mas forte, ele se sentiu desperto.

-Estou estudando o véu, Harry.

-O véu... o véu onde Sirius...

-Sim Harry.-ela meneou a cabeça-O estudo de sua mãe...

-Minha mãe?

Outro aceno de cabeça.

-Quando me afastei do serviço de aurora, por motivos que não cabem explicar.-ela emendou quando ele ia perguntar o motivo.- comecei a ajudar sua mãe numa questão muito problemática do ponto de vista ético, começamos a estudar a morte...

Harry engoliu o resto do cálice com a revelação.

-O motivo era entender a obsessão de Voldmort pela imortalidade...

-Ele tem medo de morrer, não tem?-ele perguntou.

-Sim, mais medo que a maioria...

-Mas porque a minha mãe...

-Sua mãe postulou uma teoria sobre a imortalidade, Harry, algo que interessou muito o Voldmort.-ela pegou o cálice dele e tornou a encher.- Sua mãe disse que é possível trazer os mortos de volta, e que o véu era uma das formas...

-Trazer os mortos, pelo véu... -ele a encarou.- Trazer Sirius de volta?!!!

-É só uma teoria Harry, muito mal vista eu lhe digo.

-Como?

-Imagine se começarmos a trazer os mortos pra cá, invertendo o curso da natureza...

-Mexendo com a natureza...-ele repetiu bebendo mais.

-Mas há uma exceção, Sirius caiu no véu, caiu com seu corpo, caiu vivo, ele não morreu neste mundo...

Harry olhou-a com o coração acelerado, ou seria efeito da bebida?

-Estou refazendo o estudo de sua mãe, com um duplo objetivo, trazer Sirius de volta e encontrar uma forma de destruir Voldmort.

-E como está esse estudo...

-Mal, Fudge não gosta da minha presença, está interferindo, mas estamos contornando isso...

-Não entendo...Dumbledore sempre afirmou de que não há magia que traga os mortos de volta...

-Dumbledore não gosta dessa idéia Harry, Necromancia é uma das artes das trevas.

Ele a olhou, engoliu seco:

-Das trevas? Mas minha mãe...

-Sua mãe não era partidária das trevas Harry, não fique assustado, o estudo dela tinha como objetivo destruir Voldmort, mas quase ninguém entendeu...

-Nem meu Pai...

-Seu pai tinha um probleminha com as artes das trevas, bom a maioria dos aurores era assim...

-Auror?

-Harry... Dumbledore nunca conta nada pra você?

Ele se sentiu idiota, virou o rosto, terminou o segundo cálice e ele mesmo encheu-o novamente, sentiu um pouco da raiva e frustração que sentiu no dia em que saíra gritando com Dumbledore, ele não confiava nele, não totalmente...

-Ele... acho que não confia em mim...

-Confia sim... só é bondoso demais com você, quer protege-lo demais, -ela disse olhando a lareira.- É um defeito que ele tem, querer proteger e ajudar todo o mundo...

-Defeito?-riu amargo- É sim...

-Quero um favor seu Harry.

Ela a olhou, ele ergueu os olhos...

-Por pior que seja, não quero que alimente esperanças falsas, esse é o motivo de Dumbledore não querer que você saiba...

-Falsas esperanças?

-Eu estou tão perto de encontrar as evidências que sua mãe definiu quanto Voldmort está perto de se entregar ao Ministério pedindo perdão...

A pequena bolhinha de esperança estourou escurecendo seu interior novamente, sentiu Sirius indo embora de novo...bebeu mais um pouco, mudou de assunto.

-Soube do ataque?

-Soube sim Harry, eu estava lá.

-Porque você acha que...

-Pra causar confusão, Dumbledore acha que ele tem outras coisas em mente...

-Concordo...

-Você sabe de alguma coisa?

-Sei, sim... recentemente senti que ele estava feliz.

-Eu não consigo imaginar o que deve ser compartilhar sentimentos com aquele monstro...

Harry entornou o resto do terceiro cálice.

-Você é realmente um bruxo excepcional...-ela voltou a encher os dois cálices

-Se eu fosse tão excepcional tudo isso não teria acontecido...-disse amargo.

-Vou lhe contar o que aconteceu com o bruxo mais excepcional que eu conheci, ele tinha a sua idade Harry, estava em Hogwarts, mas era mais tímido e desajeitado que você, mas era mais inteligente e dedicado quanto sua amiga Hermione, ele tinha uma incrível capacidade de compreender as pessoas, o que o machucava muito, ele tinha essa capacidade de amar que você tem, de entender, de sofrer, sabe o que aconteceu com esse bruxo?

Harry pensou em seu pai, mas ele não era tímido, em Lupin, em Sirius, mas não era nenhum deles, era alguém depois? Ela conhecia, Harry via nos olhos dela que ela falava de alguém conhecido, talvez morto?

-Não...

-Ele foi tão perseguido por Voldmort que fraquejou...

-Se uniu a Voldmort?

-Sim, se tornou um comensal, não por acreditar realmente no que ele pregava, mas por perder a capacidade de acreditar nas outras pessoas, Harry não cometa esse erro, acredite nas pessoas, acredite quando elas dizem que você é forte, que você é especial, porque pra elas, você é.

-Esse bruxo morreu?

-Não Harry, está pior que morto...-ela olhou para o próprio cálice. -Existem aqueles que desejam morrer, Harry, é muito difícil salvar quem perdeu a capacidade de amar...

Eles ficaram em silêncio, "Acredite nas pessoas", ele acreditava nas pessoas, mas era ela que parecia não acreditar mais.

-Professora...

-Me chame de Morgan, Harry.

-Morgan... por que você odeia o Snape?

Ele se arrependeu na hora em que ela quebrou a taça com a mão, e falou olhando os cortes:

-Não odeio o Severo, Harry.

Ele sentiu arrepios em vê-la puxando os cacos da mão, devagar enquanto o sangue escorria, ele não acreditou nem um pouco no que ela falou, se levantou:

-Desculpe, vou embora.

-Sinto que não o estou ajudando, talvez devamos parar de nos encontrar.

-Não!

Ela o olhou, enquanto enrolava a mão em um lenço.

-Hermione tem toda a razão em não confiar em mim Harry, você devia escutá-la mais...

-Não... porque acredito em você.

Ela sorriu.

-Na próxima quinta então.

Quase esqueceu do pó de flú...

Se estatelou na lareira da sala comunal, só então percebeu o quanto estava bêbado."Essa mulher é louca...", pensou tentando não errar os degraus do dormitório, leu duas vezes o que estava escrito na porta para ter certeza, "sexto ano", tinha certeza que não ia dormir, sua cabeça estava a mil, "que diabos ela me deu?" . Caiu vestido na cama e desmaiou.

-Acorde!-disse Rony cutucando-o

-Não grite!

-Não estou gritando. Estamos esperando, se apresse.

Harry acabava de tomar conhecimento do que todos chamavam de RESSACA... dor de cabeça, sono, boca seca... se sentia horrível, se olhou no espelho e viu os malditos cabelos brancos, achatou-os, "vocês não vão sumir mais não?" , se vestiu, e desceu as escadas, sentou-se na mesa olhando os amigos, Hermione parecia especialmente emburrada.

-Precisamos conversar.- ele disse aos amigos ao tomar o terceiro copo de suco seguido.

O Professor Binns continuou com sua ladainha habitual, Hermione não pareceu se importar de não tomar notas, finalmente pareceu interressada:

-O véu... a morte... não faz sentido Harry!

-Não se pode trazer os mortos de volta. -disse Rony.

-Minha mãe não concordava...

-Então sua mãe era doida.-disse Rony.

Foi reflexo, ele meteu o livro na cabeça do amigo.

-A menos... -disse Hermione pensativa. -A menos que o véu seja um portal.

-Portal? Como assim?

-Harry... usar o véu seria como usar o viratempo... mas isso é errado...

-É claro que é errado. -disse Rony.

-Bem só poderia ser usado na teoria, porque ela disse que não está nem perto de saber como fazer...

-Ela também é doida.

-O pior é que até ela concorda.-ele disse pensando no que ela disse no final.

Os dois o olharam, ele suspirou:

-Perguntei sobre o Snape.

-E daí?-perguntou Rony interessado.

-Ela disse que não o odeia.

Rony pareceu murchar.

-E então esmagou a taça que estava segurando... acho que ela odeia sim...

-Taça?-perguntou Rony.

-É, a que ela estava bebendo...

-Ela estava bebendo?-disse Hermione o olhando.

-Nós estávamos bebendo...-ele complementou.

-Imagino que maravilha de aula de Oclumência que essa alcoólatra está te dando.-disse Hermione

Ele olhou a cara furiosa da amiga, " Hermione tem toda a razão em não confiar em mim Harry, você devia escutá-la mais", ele balançou a cabeça pensativo, e aquela maldita dor de cabeça, sinceramente era muita coisa na sua cabeça, "onde eu arranjo uma penseira?".

A aula de transfiguração foi um tormento a mais, Profa Minerva o olhou atentamente.

-Mal sinal, creio que alguns desses fios vão permanecer...

-Tem certeza professora?-ele perguntou ansioso.

-Infelizmente. Se não sumiram até agora vão levar meses pra sumir... Não tentem nenhum feitiço em cima desse, pode piorar.

Ele olhou de esguelha para Rony que o olhava martirizado.

-Poxa...foi mal.

-Fazer o quê... acho que já me acostumei.

Mas estava muito chateado, pensou que ia se livrar daquela aparência antes de seu encontro com Ana, o melhor veio com a aula de Hagrid, avisando para os grupos terminarem seus ensaios sobre as esfinges porque as próximas aulas seriam emocionantes, Leo parecia muito desapontada por não ter mais aulas com eles "vou pedir que Hagrid me deixe visitar vocês..." , como se ele precisasse de mais alguém estranho em sua vida. Hermione ficou muito preocupada sobre o que poderia ser "emocionante".

No jantar foram informados de que haveria um treino no sábado, pela primeira vez ele discutiu com Cátia.

-Eu não vou.

-Como assim Harry?

-Eu não vou treinar no sábado, vou sair.

-O nosso jogo é no próximo final de semana!

-E daí?

-O time vai treinar neste sábado!

-Sem mim.

-Harry você quer continuar no time?

-Quero.

-Então vai treinar no sábado.

-Então estou fora.

Meia mesa parou de jantar.

-Como você se atreve!

-Não dá pra treinarmos no domingo?

-Não! Sábado é o único dia que não estava reservado.

Eles se encararam, os outros encarando-o principalmente.

-Saco!-disse se levantando da mesa.- espera!

Atravessou o salão e chegou na mesa da Lufa-lufa, metade da mesa parou de comer, Ana ficou vermelha:

-Ana.-ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ela levantou, sairam do salão, ele fraquejou quando olhou nos olhos dela:

-Que foi Harry?

-Diz que não vai ficar furiosa comigo...

Ela o olhou, Deus como era bonita...

-Fala...

-Não posso ir pra Hogsmeade com você no sábado.

-Ah! Harry, porque não?

-Treino de quadribol...olha... é que não dá pra mudar... tentei dizer que não ia, mas a Cátia me ameaçou de tirar do time...

-Ela fez isso? Não Harry! Vai treinar...

Ela parecia desapontada, ele balançou a cabeça:

-Eu juro que preferia sair com você...

-Eu sei. -ela sorriu.

-Porque você não vai, e eu te encontro lá depois do treino...

Ela abriu o maior sorriso.

-Eu te espero e a gente vai a tarde. Eu vou assistir o treino... ah... não vão me querer lá.

-Porque?

-Cátia vai dizer que estou espionando...- ela riu.

O jogo era contra a Lufa-Lufa.

-Eu te encontro no três vassouras certo?

-Tá certo.-ela sorriu

Antes de voltar a entrar ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto, fazendo umas alunas calouras da Lufa-lufa, que provavelmente tinham saído pra espiar, passarem indo pra escada aos risinhos. Ele viu ela entrar no salão, entrou pouco depois e voltou pra sua mesa, Cátia ainda esperando ao lado da sua cadeira de braços cruzados:

-E então?

-Tá eu vou treinar... não diga que não me esforço pelo time.

Cátia deu um enorme sorriso. Ele se sentou, se sentiu repentinamente furioso com ela.

-Precisava esse escândalo?- falou Hermione secamente.

-Precisava sim.- ele respondeu secamente.

-A Ana te pôs uma coleira bunitinha.- disse Jorge desdenhosamente.

-Vá se catar Jorge!-ele falou sério.- Perdi a fome. -se levantou e foi até a sala comunal.

Incrível como tinha gente naqueles corredores naquele horário.

-estrelas cadentes.

-Com certeza.

O quadro girou e ele entrou, por um segundo percebeu que havia algo errado no repentino silêncio daquela molecada do primeiro ano, sentiu no ar e nas caras constrangidas:

-O que vocês estão aprontando?

-Nada!-disseram as duas meninas.

Ele só precisou dar uma olhada séria para Marcos e Liceu, os dois tremeram nas bases.

-Nada... nada...

-Aceitamos o desafio do Arlam e do Dion... vamos até a sala de troféus...

-Vocês são burros?!-então algo maldoso passou em sua cabeça.- Espera aí... me contem mais...

Das duas uma, ou era um desafio idiota ou Malfoy queria encrenca,uma encrenca bem burra e repetida por sinal, encrenca por encrenca ele voltou ao salão:

-Fred ,Jorge...

-Ah! se não é...

-Que cara é essa?

Pegou Rony pelas vestes...

-Você também.

-Eu não terminei de comer...

-Isso é mais importante!

Saíram sobre o olhar de Hermione e Gina, no corredor contou a história.

-Esses moleques são definitivamente burros.-disse Rony zangado.

-Isso não é importante caro irmão-monitor.-riu Fred.

-Se Harry estiver certo alguém da Sonserina vai ser expulso hoje!-disse Jorge.

-Ou a gente vai ser, Harry você não vai fazer o que acho que vai né?-disse Rony.

-Se eu quisesse esse tipo de reação tinha chamado a Mione também...-ele respondeu.

Quando entraram a molecada estava sentada enfileirada direitinho no sofá como ele tinha deixado, os gêmeos o olharam:

-Você devia ser professor Harry, eles obedecem você...-disse Fred

-Vamos lá molecada, vai começar a operação "na Sonserina só tem Trasgos..."-disse Jorge.

Os calouros riram, Rony os olhou angustiado.

O mais difícil não foi conseguir esperar calmamente até a maior parte dos colegas irem dormir, o pior foi irritar Hermione e Gina para que as duas fossem dormir, Os gêmeos deram um jeito, os três calouros desceram conforme o combinado, um pouco seguros demais, mas era necessário, Harry, Rony e os gêmeos iam depois, com o resto dos calouros, Harry estava com a capa, para o caso de uma emergência, o grande perigo estava no fator Filch, Mas eles tinham o mapa do Maroto, o silêncio era opressor, mas nenhum sinal estranho até aparecer um grupo de doze Sonserinos.

-Parem. -ele disse sério.- São doze deles.

-Doze?-Gemeu Rony.

Fora os três garotos que tinham ido na frente, eles estavam em sete, Harry sentiu as entranhas revirarem, se virou para os três calouros:

-Voltem!

Os três ficaram desapontados.

-Agora!

Eles saíram correndo, os gêmeos o olharam:

-Tá, gênio, erámos dez, agora somos sete, isso que três estão lá na frente. -disse Jorge.

-São doze Jorge, não esperávamos tantos, tem algo mais aí.-disse ele sério.

-Aonde eles estão?- disse Fred.

-Estão subindo em direção a sala de troféus.-ele disse.

-Plano B.-disse Fred.

-Claro!-disse Jorge.

-Plano B?-Harry fechou a cara.- Não temos Plano B!

-Dividir para conquistar!-Os dois riram.- Vocês dois resgatam os moleques, eu e Fred vamos asonsar os Sonserinos...

-Não acho boa idéia.-disse Rony.

-Tive uma idéia.- disse passando a capa e o mapa para Rony.- Pegue os moleques e volte a sala comunal. Fred vai por cima, pelo atalho que vai pra biblioteca, Jorge vai pelo corredor do Paracelso, eu vou por trás deles para chamar a atenção.

-Vamos!-disse Fred já correndo.

-Isso vai dar errado!-falou Rony.

-Não vai não.-disse Harry.

Se separaram, ele corria o mais leve que podia, praticamente não fazia barulho, subiu as escadas e viu o grupo avançando devagar em direção a sala de Troféus, parecendo uma massa sólida escura de alunos veteranos. Entrou no corredor:

-Passeio noturno em grupo?!-falou alto.

-Potter! -gritou Malfoy- Peguem!

Fred e Jorge irromperam em pontos diferentes do corredor, na hora que os feitiços pararam , Harry viu alegremente que Fred e Jorge acenavam positivamente, um deles tinha o cabelo em pé, mas nada mais grave, deixaram os sonserinos azarados e voltaram correndo pelos mesmos caminhos, mas Harry teve que se esconder em um nicho quando a voz de Filch surgiu a sua frente, passando por ele resmungando:

-Eu escutei o barulho minha querida, se for o Pirraça...

Ele respirou aliviado, pisou no corredor e deu mais alguns passos quando viu. Duas vezes maior do que antes, não parecia mais um gato, parecia um leão, vinha andando pelo corredor, olhos cegos dourados lhe encarando agourentamente, esticou as asas fechando o corredor, ele chegou a dar dois passos para trás,mas parou, aquele era um dos quatro.

-Quem é você?-perguntou baixinho.

A criatura pareceu não tomar conhecimento dele lembrou do que Graveheart lhe falara a algum tempo..."cuidado com eles quando for passear por aí", sentiu um tremor passar por sua coluna, estavam a alguns centímetros quando a criatura simplesmente passou por ele, passou no meio dele, como se fosse um fantasma, aquela coisa não era sólida, mas também não era um fantasma , não era frio, pelo contrário, era quente, como se estivesse sob o sol, sentiu um gostoso aroma de flores, ele se virou para vê-lo seguir em frente, quando a criatura se virou e com um abano da cauda leonina falar, sim ,falar em alto e bom tom, movendo a boca:

-Vá dormir em paz, senhor meu , que nenhum mal irá cruzar teu caminho nesta noite.-ergueu a pata e fez um imenso rasgo no chão de pedra com as unhas douradas.-nada passará daqui até seu lugar para lhe fazer mal, amigo ou inimigo. Vá senhor Mago.Boa noite.

E seguiu seu caminho deixando Harry boquiaberto, gelado e trêmulo.Quando a criatura dobrou o corredor ele recuperou a sensação das pernas e correu o máximo que pode até o retrato, que estava aberto, quando pulou o buraco do retrato reparou que Hermione e Gina encaravam os três furiosas,Rony estava chateado, um dos gêmeos estava com os cabelos em pé meio chamuscados enquanto o outro se esforçava para não rir, e quando Hermione se virou para provavelmente brigar com ele estacou e parou boquiaberta:

-Harry o que... o que houve com você?-ela disse olhando-o.

-Parece que viu um fantasma...-disse Rony

-Que cheiro de flor é esse?-perguntou Gina.

-Encontrou uma garota no caminho Harry?-sorriu Jorge.

-Deixem ele falar...-disse Fred.

-Vo... Vocês... Vocês... não imaginam o que eu encontrei...foi... a coisa mais esquisita que já vi na vida...

-Levando em conta que é um cara que já viu, o vocês-sabem-quem pessoalmente... deve ser uma coisa bem esquisita mesmo.-disse Jorge.

Os outros deram um olhar de censura e ele se calou, Harry sentou e respirou:

-Onde estão os outros?

-Na cama, seu demente.-disse Hermione.- Que idéia imbecil Harry, tinha tudo para dar errado.

-Tem razão... -ele disse vagamente.

-E aí? O que você viu?

-Um dos quatro.

-Um dos quatro de Hogwarts?-perguntou Rony.- Mas você já não tinha visto antes?

-É mas quando eu os vi antes eles tinham tamanho de um gato.-fez o gesto para indicar o tamanho com as mãos.- mas o que eu vi agora tinha o tamanho de um leão...

-Do que ele está falando?-perguntou Fred para Gina que encolheu os ombros.

-Ele anda vendo os espíritos guardiões do castelo.- disse Hermione como se dissesse que ele estava vendo coisas.

-Tá Harry continue assim e vamos ter que concordar que você tem algo de pirado.-disse Jorge.

-Devo ter pirado mesmo, porque ele falou comigo...

Os cinco calaram a boca e o olharam ansiosamente. Agora sim todos tinham na cara a expressão de terem certeza que ele pirara, e quando ele repetisse que ouviu daquela criatura?

-O que ele disse?-perguntou Rony.

-Me mandou dormir...

Fred e Jorge começaram a rir,

-Foi mais ou menos assim, muito esquisito,-disse para que entendessem.- ele passou por mim como um fantasma, mas não era frio e tinha esse cheiro, -ele pegou e puxou suas vestes, o cheiro parecia tramado no tecido.- então depois de me atrevessar ele se virou, parou e disse algo como "Vá dormir em paz, senhor, que nenhum mal irá cruzar seu caminho nesta noite." daí ele arranhou o chão e continuou "nada vai passar daqui até seu lugar para lhe fazer mal, amigo ou inimigo. Vá senhor Mago.Boa noite."e continuou andando até dobrar o corredor... foi muito esquisito.

Os gêmeos continuaram rindo, mas os outros pareciam sérios, Gina se aproximou e puxou as vestes de Harry e cheirou:

-O cheiro é real, e eu nunca tinha sentido esse cheiro antes...

-Ele te chamou de Mago?-disse Hermione.

-Chamou, porquê?-ele perguntou ansioso.

-Por nada-ela desconversou.- Vou pesquisar amanhã. Boa noite.

A saída de Hermione o deixou apreensivo

Subiu para o dormitório e entrou no quarto com Rony calado.

-Os garotos prometeram não causar mais confusão.

-Que bom, espero agora que eu pare com essa mania de me meter.-disse se virando na cama.

"Vá senhor Mago, Boa Noite"

Quando se levantou e desceu o time todo já estava comendo, inclusive Simas que era o novo artilheiro, "Gina não pareceu gostar da idéia",o treino foi puxado mas ele não conseguiu se concentrar e quase que Jorge o derruba com um balaço, quando terminaram ele quase sentiu alívio, nunca se sentira tão mal em um treino, sentia que ia pirar com tanta coisa na cabeça, voltou ao dormitório correndo e antes que os amigos aparecessem estava pronto e descia para dar uma corrida a Hogsmeade.

Quando entrou no vilarejo se sentiu muito melhor, mais calmo, passou pelas vitrines para ter certeza que ficara bem,"malditos cabelos..." pensou quando se olhava em uma vitrine quando viu algo que chamou sua atenção, tinha certeza que seria adequado, comprou e mandou embrulhar, colocou no bolso e foi feliz ao três vassouras, estava cheio como sempre, mas reconheceu o cabelo curto e dourado de Ana na primeira olhada, estava de costas para a entrada conversando com o famoso grupo de amigas, ele se aproximou devagar, elas não perceberam, sentiu ela estremecer quando colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e disse para as amigas que olharam surpresas:

-Posso roubar a Ana de vocês?

Ouve um murmúrio geral do tipo: "claro" "pode sim" e vários risinhos, Ana estava corada mas se levantou, estava linda, falou:

-Lá em cima tem mesinhas com sofás vamos lá? Não é tão cheio...

-Vamos.

A parte de cima lhe lembrou um pouco o Madame Puddifoot, haviam uns sofazinhos com mesinhas onde grupos e casais conversavam mais intimamente, Ana escolheu um mais perto da lareira, era quente aconchegante e mais silêncioso ali.

-Eu nunca tinha subido aqui.-ele disse.

-Eu vim aqui com as meninas uma vez, só pra conhecer.

-Mas eu quase nunca te vi por aqui...

-É porque você sempre vinha com coisas pra fazer...-ela sorriu.-Você não olha muito para os lados olha?

-É eu sou meio distraído mesmo... Como é que eu nunca reparei em você?

Ela riu, Madame Rosmerta apareceu:

-Vão pedir o quê, queridos?

-O que você quer?-ele a olhou.

-Podiamos pedir uma cerveja... eu gosto...

Ele acenou com a cabeça, Rosmerta sumiu.

Foi muito diferente do encontro com Cho, na verdade ele mal lembrou daquele desastre, Ana parecia fascinada em tudo que ele falava, e ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela, as cervejas chegaram e a conversa foi pros primeros anos deles, descobriu que ela gostava dele desde o primeiro ano, mas tinha vergonha de se aproximar, lembrou um pouco a Gina, foi quando ele lhe deu o presente, achou que ia combinar com ela, disse que era um pedido de desculpas pelo atraso, ela sorriu:

-São quartzo-azul,-ela disse admirando as pedrinhas da pulseira.- minha pedra.-ela disse o olhando.- Como você sabia?

-Intuição...gostou?

-É lindo, você é um anjo Harry!- ela o abraçou e beijou.

Então um tropel de passos irrompeu no segundo andar, ele olhou por entre os cabelos dela, que foi soltando-o devagarinho:

-Que foi Harry?

Ele olhava sério para um certo grupo de Sonserinos que parou encarando-os, eram oito, alguns pertenciam ao grupo que ele e os Gêmeos tinham deixado pra trás naquela noite, o trio Malfoy, Goyle e Crabble não estava presente, mas era Pansy Parkinson que estava na frente do grupo com a cara mais assassina do mundo:

-Levanta Potter!-ela sibilou.

-Deixem a gente em paz.-respondeu Ana.

-Cala a boca, Abott! Levanta seu desgraçado...

-O que foi Parkinson?-ele disse suspeitando de que algo estava muito errado.-Pare de agir como doida...

-Doido é você!-ela ergueu a varinha.- Sua brincadeira deixou eles na ala hospitalar!

Ele mal reparou que haviam oito varinhas apontadas pra ele, apenas reparou que Ana puxou a própria varinha e disse meio furiosa:

-Já disse pra deixar a gente em paz!

-Mandei calar a boca Abott! Silencio!

Ana usou o feitiço do escudo que rebateu em um dos Sonserinos, ele levantou e ficou na frente de Ana e disse:

-Você não é tão burra de começar um duelo no meio dos três vassouras!Pense Parkinson!

-Você os deixou doentes!-ela tremia de raiva.- Malfoy vai perder o distintivo dele por sua causa!

-Ele não é criança, sabia o que podia acontecer quando saiu passear a noite!-gritou Jorge por trás do grupo da sonserina, Harry percebeu um grupo bem maior, maioria esmagadora da AD que havia subido a escada.

-Seu desgraçado!-Pansy ainda apontava a varinha para Harry.

-Posso saber o que está havendo aqui?!

Era voz sonora de Graveheart, estava subindo as escadas.

-Melhor cessarem as hostilidades crianças, estão atrapalhando os casais e os bebedores em geral...Rosmerta vai proíbi-los de entrar aqui o que seria uma pena...-ela foi abrindo caminho.

-Cuidado com as costas, Potter... vamos pegar você...-sibilou Parkinson de modo que só ele e Ana escutassem, Ana segurou o braço dele quando escutou.

O grupo da sonserina foi saindo sob a vista de Graveheart, que falou quando Parkinson ia passando por ela:

-Ah... a sonserina definitivamente está perdendo o charme... Vou ter que falar com Prof Snape... e ele já está definitivamente aborrecido.

O grupo apressou o passo e Graveheart se virou para o grupo que ficara:

-Dispersar... aqui é um lugar para namoro e bebedeira em geral.-ela começou a separa-los em pares, enfiando Hermione no braços de Rony e eles ficaram se olhando vermelhos, ela enfiou os gêmeos um nos braços do outro então parou.- Isso não é um casal...-meteu a mão na cabeça deles e os fez girar e empurrou-os nos braços de duas garotas terceiranistas da corvinal.-Bem melhor agora não é?

Ficaram olhando ela descer as escadas, ela parou e olhou pra cima:

-Comecem a treinar já, porque vai haver um baile para casais antes do natal, divirtam-se!-deu um tchauzinho e desceu.

-Essa mulher é doida.-disse Hermione dando uns passos para trás enquanto Rony olhava pra cima vermelho como o escudo da Grifinólia.

-Não sei não, ela tem umas boas idéias, você não acha?-disse Jorge abraçando a menina para qual foi empurrado.

Muita movimentação depois, Rony e Hermione acabaram sentando junto com eles:

-E então gostou do resultado?-falou Hermione para ele.

-Então é verdade que eles foram parar na ala hospitalar?-ele perguntou

-Harry,-disse Ana séria.- Você azarou eles de verdade?

O coração dele perdeu uma batida, ele a olhou triste, "ela vai me odiar..."

-Azarei sim, ontem a noite.

Para surpresa geral ela começou a rir, riu e colocou a varinha de volta na bolsa.

-Eu queria ter visto.

Hermione olhou dela para Harry com a mesma expressão que olhava para Graveheart, "essa aí também é louca..."

-É cara, Filch os achou e Malfoy, Crabble , Goyle e Zabini estavam muito mal, foram para ala hospitalar, Snape está dando ataques...-disse Rony muito sério.- Não sei não Harry, vai sobrar pra gente.

Ele se encostou no sofá e pôs a mão sobre a testa, "aonde está a minha sanidade?", "eu não tinha que me meter!", "era só não deixar os moleques irem...", então lá no fundo, uma vozinha maldosa o incomodou:

"Mas você gosta disso, gosta de fazer uma maldade..."

Saíram dos três vassouras e estavam andando pela rua, Neville e Gina, que pareciam ter estado juntos, se juntaram a eles andando pelas rua do povoado,voltando ao castelo, os gêmeos juntos, enchendo as paciências por serem três casais, Neville e Gina estavam prá lá de vermelhos, então atacaram:

-Sabe, acho que daqui só o Harry e a Ana vão ao baile.-disse Fred.

-Porque se depender desses dois...- disse Jorge, apontando Rony e Hermione.

-Não por mim.-disse Rony meio bravo, se virando agarrando Hermione e fazendo-a arcar pra trás, tascou nela o maior beijo da paróquia.

-OW!- exclamaram os gêmeos.

O que surpreendeu a todos não foi Rony a soltar com cara "ai tô ferrado" e sim Hermione tirar o cabelo do rosto e sorrir vermelha na mesma proporção que o Rony.

-Até que enfim!-Harry exclamou animado.


	16. Prenúncio da Tempestade

**Cap 16 -Prenúncio da Tempestade- **

Por mais incrível que parecesse e por mais fofocas que tenha gerado, nada oficial aconteceu em relação ao caso dos alunos azarados naquela sexta à noite, Harry ficou por muito tempo sobressaltado, mas apesar da falta dos alunos na aula de poções, Snape parecia não estar presente, só então caía a ficha de que seu velho desafeto andava muito estranho, das crises de mal humor ele caíra na total apatia, parecia, mais magro, pálido e desatento, ele e os amigos estavam quase certos de que estava doente, mas Harry não lamentou a mudança, muito pelo contrário.

Somente os alunos da Sonserina é que haviam se organizado, várias brigas começaram a irromper entre eles e o pessoal da Grifinória, Parkinson parecia liderar o movimento.

O que deixou Harry bem furioso, e ele caçou Parkinson por toda escola até encurrala-la na biblitoteca, foi a menina ter atacado Ana que acabou indo parar na ala hospitalar, a turma do deixa-disso é que evitou que ele enviasse Parkinson pra lá também...

Na sua folga ele deu um jeito de despistar Rony e visitou a ala hospitalar, entrou para ver Ana, Madame Pomfrey lhe deu um sorriso, estava se acostumando em vê-lo por ali carregando um ou outro aluno atingido,a ponto de deixá-lo ficar sozinho, após entregar um belo buquê de flores, contrabandeado pelos gêmeos , para a menina que ainda tinha uma estranha galhada na cabeça, "Eu não queria que você me visse assim...", ele a deixou adormecer segurando sua mão e saiu silencioso como um gato e postou sua cadeira ao lado da cama de Malfoy que ainda estava com a pele azul mas já tinha se livrado dos espinhos que haviam nascido no corpo, ele não lembrava de ter usado nenhuma azaração do gênero mas encarou o outro que abriu os olhos e olhou assustado em volta.

-Fique quieto.-disse sério.

-O que você vai fazer?- havia medo na voz.

-Quando exatamente ficou decidido que a gente ia se odiar, Draco?

-Porque tá falando isso?

-Quero saber quando você decidiu que tinha que ser meu inimigo, foi naquele dia no trem?

-Foi quando você nasceu, seu sangue-ruim.

-Tá, quando exatamente você achou que isso era motivo?

-Você se acha especial Potter, acha que essa cicatriz lhe faz importante...

-Nunca achei isso, e você não me respondeu...

-Porque você pensa que eu tenho que lhe dar explicações?

-Porque acho uma perda de tempo muito grande odiar uma pessoa gratuitamente.

-Você acabou com a gente.

-Acabei?

-Me deixa em paz.

-É tudo que você tem pra me falar? Eu esperava mais de você...

-Odeio você. Você arruinou minha família.

-Sua família arruinou muitas outras e você sabe disso.

Malfoy o encarou, pela primeira vez ele lhe pareceu vagamente humano, não aquele garoto mimado, mas um ser humano, alguém que sofre.

-Você acha que tirou meu pai de circulação mas está enganado.

-Foi Voldmort-Draco estremeceu ao ouvir o nome.- que tirou seu pai de você...

-Pelo menos eu tenho pais.

-Por quanto tempo Draco? Por quanto tempo você acha que Voldmort vai perseguir só os trouxas e mestiços? Quando todos eles morrerem quem ele vai perseguir? Ou vocês tem a ilusão de que vai haver uma recompensa?

-Você é burro Potter, Voldmort quer limpar o mundo dos erros como você...

-Erros? Você é tão bruxo quanto Hermione e tão humano quanto qualquer trouxa...

Malfoy riu.Uma risada fria e infeliz.

-Saia de perto de mim.

-É sua decisão final?

-Como assim?

-Você pretende seguir o caminho de seu pai?

-Se você seguir o rumo do seu...

-Meu pai era um auror, Malfoy, sabe o que significa?

O outro voltou a encará-lo:

-Significa que decidiu servir um bando de idiotas, invés de ter o poder de decidir...

-Que poder de decisão tem seu pai, se o mestre dele enfeitiça e mata todos que o contradizem?

Malfoy ficou em silêncio, um silêncio triste e constrangido, Harry balançou a cabeça e levantou:

-Aconselha a sua namorada a parar essa guerrinha, ela já atingiu a maior parte dos objetivos.- acenou para Ana.

Malfoy deu um risinho.

-Jogando a toalha Potter?

-Se for para parar antes que morra alguém, sim.

Eles voltaram a se encarar, Malfoy se recostou na cama e esticou os braços para apoiar a cabeça:

-Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Tenho certeza que vai.

Saiu dali com muita coisa pra pensar, mas o principal é que atingira seu objetivo, começar a entender...

Na quinta feira uma coruja lhe entregou um bilhete muito estranho, que ele estendeu a Rony e Hermione.

"Não vá até minha sala hoje, espere na sala comunal..."

MG.

-Deve ser algo com relação ao ministério...

-Ela vai aparecer aqui?-perguntou Rony

-Acho que sim.-disse Hermione. -Podemos ficar Harry?

-Tenho a impressão que sim... senão ela pediria pra dar um jeito, não?

Os dois o olharam, ele ainda estava com o pergaminho na mão, porque certas coisas não se encaixavam na sua cabeça? Ele começou a ter dúvidas que não o assombravam antes:

-Hermione, você tem os livros do primeiro ano não tem?

-Claro que tenho Harry porquê?

-Quero dois livros emprestados... Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas e bruxos famosos do nosso século ou história da magia..., acho que era algo do gênero...

-Porquê Harry?

-Por que eu quero... é suficiente?-disse impacientemente.

-Deixa de ser grosso...-falou Rony.

-Não estou sendo grosso, é que as vezes a Mione quer saber demais...-disse se levantando.- preciso ir ver uma coisa.

Os dois ficaram o olhando enquanto subia as escadas, o motivo de sua inquietação foi exatamente o que Hermione o dissera no primeiro dia em que se viram "Se fosse comigo eu tentaria saber tudo que pudesse", E Graveheart completou "Harry... Dumbledore nunca conta nada pra você?", como podia ser tão ingênuo e burro de nunca ter perguntado nada? Os Dursley o tinham adestrado muito bem, "Sem perguntas..."

Harry andava com uma pedra gelada de revolta no peito, "porquê eu?", "porquê isso está acontecendo assim?".

-Eu estou enlouquecendo...-sussurrou enquanto se encostava na parede da escada dos dormitórios.

Não esperou por Graveheart, sabia que se ela aparecesse, Rony e Hermione iriam avisa-lo, deitou vestido na cama e dormiu.

Era um lugar conhecido, muito familiar, lhe dava uma estranha sensação de proteção apesar de parecer tão decaído, ele foi andando, subindo as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa, ele conhecia o lugar, talvez em outra vida? Talvez tivesse esquecido? Não, ele sentia um estranho prazer em subir aquelas escadas, subia devagar escutando um silvo que o seguia, no corredor acima se dirigiu a terceira porta, entrou, o que viu lhe causou um espasmo de ódio muito grande, que o denunciou, Voldmort o repeliu na mesma hora, acordou apertando a cicatriz, ela queimou na intensidade do ódio que Voldmort sentira ao ser espionado, mas ele não pensou em Voldmort, pensou no que vira, Belatriz sentada em frente a lareira, com um imenso olhar de tédio, esperando, aguardando...

Sentou na cama e olhou em volta, não conseguia evitar esse tipo de sonho, ou visão... mesmo adormecendo só quando exausto, a insônia forçada não ajudava, dormir normalmente não ajudava, nada parecia retirar dele aquele incômodo, saber o que sabia também não era um grande consolo, levantou e desceu, a lareira estava quase apagada, Rony estava adormecido com a cabeça no colo de Hermione que lia um livro.

-Está com um humor melhor?

-Desculpe, fui grosso com você.-disse se sentando.

Hermione ficou olhando-o por muito tempo em silêncio, ele agarrou as próprias pernas e ficou ali encolhido naquela vigília.

-Quando você se fecha assim é porque algo muito errado está acontecendo...

-Qual é a coisa que você mais deseja na vida, Hermione?-ele a olhou.

Por um segundo ela sustentou o olhar, então lentamente desceu o olhar para os cabelos vermelhos de Rony que dormia calmamente em seu colo, e voltou a olhar para a lareira.

-Ah... não sei... quero tanta coisa... por...-ela se calou.

-Não sei. -ele sorriu respondendo o porquê que ela temeu perguntar. -É que eu estava pensando, no primeiro dia...

-Primeiro dia?

-Que nos conhecemos...-ele soltou as pernas e sentou-se direito para deixar Bichento pular em seu colo. -Você se lembra?

-No trem? Eu tava tão nervosa que não conseguia parar de falar...-ela riu.

-Eu também... estava nervoso...

-Então... eu vi o Neville procurando aquele sapo doido dele... como ninguém estava falando comigo na cabine eu fui ajudá-lo a encontrar o sapo.- ela disse olhando a lareira.-Eu nunca disse que estava viajando com a Pansy, e as outras da sonserina, não é?

-Com a Pansy?-ele a olhou.

-Me trataram muito bem, até eu dizer que era filha de dois dentistas...

-Isso é tão idiota...

-Mas foi bom...

Ele a olhou, ela estava sorrindo com os olhos brilhando das chamas fracas da lareira.

-Bom?

-Se eu não tivesse saído, não teria conhecido você e Rony...

-Teria sim, aqui no castelo...

-Não, eu não teria visto vocês como vi naquele dia... O Rony e... você...incrível como parecia que vocês se conheciam a anos...

-É,-ele sorriu coçando a orelha de Bichento.- eu gostei deles assim que os vi...na estação...eles...

Havia um imenso nó em sua garganta, e ele não sabia exatamente o motivo,sorriu tristemente para o gato que ronronava em seu colo.

-Engraçado não é?-ela o tirou de pensamentos tortuosos.

-O quê?

-Como as coisas são... eu era a filha de dois dentistas, ia ser dentista também, e então...- ela levantou os olhos para tudo a sua volta.- Vim ser uma aluna de bruxaria.

-A melhor aluna de bruxaria que já pisou nessa sala...

Ela corou e sorriu, "eu nunca vou achar ela feia..." ele pensou ao ver o reflexo das brasas no cabelo dela, voltou a acariciar o gato que esticava e recolhia as garras na sua perna.

-Harry?

-Sim?

-O que você mais quer na vida?

Vários pensamentos passaram velozmente pela sua cabeça. alguns deles lhe deram muito medo, outros o fizeram sentir vergonha, ele a olhou:

-Eu nunca quis muita coisa da vida... não sei.

Ela voltou a olhar para Rony que dormia, ele voltou a olhar para a lareira. O tempo foi passando, era óbvio que Graveheart não apareceria mais, então eles escutaram um barulho atrás deles, no meio da sala comunal.

-Morgan...-ele começou a falar se virando.

Era Dobby, olhando-os com aqueles olhos esbugalhados usando os gorros que Hermione fizera, usava uma das meias que ele comprara em Hogsmeade, a de estrelinhas brilhantes.

-Senhor, ainda acordado, senhor?

-Acho que sim Dobby.-ele sorriu.

-A professora Graveheart mandou lhe entregar isso, senhor.-disse e entregou-lhe um embrulhinho, preciso ir meu senhor.-fez uma de suas reverências exageradas.

-Claro Dobby.

O elfo desapareceu, Hermione pareceu meio irritada. Harry abriu o embrulhinho, havia um frasco com um líquido tom de cereja, Hermione olhou

para o frasco franzindo a testa, mas Harry abriu o bilhete e leu.

Foi aquecido pela maior felicidade do mundo, olhou para o frasco e riu.

-O que foi?

Ele levantou e se ajoelhou em frente ao sofá e passou os braços em volta de Hermione, estava muito feliz, escutou Rony acordar sufocado entre eles, separou-se dela que ficara muito vermelha e olhou para o amigo que parecia muito irritado.

-Ela encontrou! Ela encontrou!-disse sorrindo.

-Harry você enlouqueceu?-Rony disse se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

Mas ele pegou o bilhete com as mãos trêmulas:

"Pode comemorar, isso é vinho."

Hermione deu um grunhido, Ele não escutou continuou a ler.

"Os estudos de sua mãe parecem certos, encontrei o primeiro vestígio de Sirius, não consegui falar com ele por muito tempo, mas acho que juntos vamos trazê-lo de volta."

Ele sentiu que estava chorando, quando ergueu os olhos para os amigos:

-Ela falou com ele! Ela falou com Sirius!

Rony destampou o frasco e tomou um gole.

-Sua mãe devia ser tão inteligente quanto a Mione, cara!

-Ela falou com ele, Harry, mas ainda não o trouxe, e pode não trazer.

Ele voltou a olhar o pergaminho, balançou a cabeça:

-Não ela vai trazer!Eu sei que vai!

-Mione...-censurou Rony.

-Harry, falar com os mortos é uma coisa...

-Ele não está morto!

-Mione pára.-disse Rony.

-Você já tinha ouvido vozes vindo do véu Harry.

-Por favor Mione...-ele a olhou sem vê-la, estava com os olhos borrados.

-O véu pode servir somente para isso...só para falar...

-Pára, Mione.-repetiu Rony.

-Não Harry, não fique se enganando...

-Eu não estou!- se levantou.

-Está sim!-ela ficou de pé também.- Não há prova de que ela pode trazer Sirius de volta! Sirius está morto Harry! Nada pode inverter isso!

-Mione!-interrompeu Rony.

Só então ela percebeu que Harry estava muito branco, tremia.

-Eu preciso acreditar que ele está vivo... -ele disse baixo. - Eu não posso aceitar que matei ele...

-Harry...-ela disse olhando-o assustada.

Ele virou de costas para os amigos, estava frio, "não alimente falsas esperanças..." jogou o bilhete na lareira, havia um silêncio ao redor dele, e o frio que parecia vir dele como se um dementador estivesse em seu coração, ficou vendo o pergaminho escurecer e queimar.

-Harry?-chamou Rony.

Ele tirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos sem cerimônia, irritado.

-Harry?-chamou Mione.

-Vamos dormir.-disse sério sem se virar.- está muito tarde.

Se virou e olhou Hermione, que estava chorando também, Rony rodava o frasco nas mãos olhando para o chão.

-Desculpem.

Foram deitar em silêncio, nenhuma palavra foi dita.

O sexta passou fria, Ele observou a aula de transfiguração sem nenhum interesse, Rony estava bravo com Hermione e ela o olhava com pena, isso o estava deixando irritado, foi na aula de Hagrid que se sentiu melhor.

-O que será que é tão especial que Hagrid andou planejando?-perguntou Hermione.

-Desde que não sejam explosivins.-disse Harry.

-Podíamos ver os pelúcios de novo... ou ...desde que não sejam vermes.

Hagrid no entanto os levou ao picadeiro que certa vez abrigara os hipogrifos, e os cavalos da madame Maxime.

-Ele não vai repetir os hipogrifos vai?-perguntou Pansy.

Mas Hagrid entrou com cinco cavalos, muito bonitos mas que pareciam comuns.

-Cavalos?-falou Hermione.

-Então turma o que acham disso?-sorriu Hagrid.

A turma não pareceu se interessar.

-Alguém sabe que animais são esses?-ele repetiu mais animado.

Harry estranhou a animação de Hagrid com animais tão comuns até entender que eles não deviam ser comuns. Pela primeira vez Hermione não ergueu a mão, estava em dúvida.

-Ninguém? então preciso de um voluntário...

Harry não esperou ele terminar, pulou a cerca.

-Ótimo Harry! Você já tem experiência, se aproxime devagar daquele negro, o Ônix.

O animal no entanto não esperou Harry se aproximar, trotou até ele e o encarou.

-Oi Ônix.-disse baixo.

O cavalo de um negro brilhante se abaixou para que ele montasse, Harry matou a charada.

-Pode subir Harry, ele é bem manso.

-Posso voar com ele?-Harry disse montando.

Houve uma série de exclamações, como se ele tivesse falado algo estranho, mas Hagrid disse sorrindo:

-Claro que pode!

-Vamos.- ele disse batendo de leve os pés no flanco do animal, segurando de leve na crina.

Duas imensas asas negras surgiram como se nascessem na altura das patas dianteiras, o animal empinou e alçou vôo, muito mais suave que um hipogrifo, embora as vassouras ainda fossem mais estáveis, Harry ainda escutou Hermione falar alto.

-Pégasus! São pégasus!

-São sim!-respondeu Hagrid.-São bem raros.

Então o cavalo alado disparou e deu uma volta pelo castelo retornando para pousar suavemente no picadeiro, Harry deu umas palmadinhas no pescoço do animal e desmontou no mesmo instante as penas soltaram do corpo caindo graciosamente e sumindo antes de chegar ao chão.

-Muito Bem Harry!-disse Hagrid

Os alunos se animaram, os Pégasus eram muito mais calmos que os hipogrifos, mas se recusaram terminantemente a dar uma volta pelo castelo como fizera Ônix, apenas Rony, que também montara o cavalo negro pode dar aquela "voltinha". Hermione montou um castanho que a levou até a beira da floresta e voltou.

-Foi maravilhoso!-disse ela sorrindo.

-Foi sim.-disse Harry.

-Como você percebeu que eram Pégasus?-perguntou Rony.

-Não sei, chutei.

Hermione pareceu ofendida.

No jantar, havia um clima estranho por causa da primeira partida de quadribol do ano, ele ouviu Cátia falar um tempão sobre se alimentar e dormir bem, além dos conselhos de sempre, quando sentiu um cutucão e se virou dando de cara com um das alunas da Lufa-Lufa.

-Ana mandou isso.-ela disse corando e saiu correndo.

Ele abriu o pergaminho e leu:

"Não vou poder vê-lo jogar

mas sei que vai ganhar

vou torcer daqui da ala hospitalar!!!

(desculpe a rima boba, me empolguei,

boa sorte, te adoro meu anjo! beijos Ana!)"

Ele sorriu, por mais bobo que fosse, aquilo o aqueceu por dentro, só ela podia deixá-lo assim, levou um susto quando a voz de Fred saiu do lado da sua orelha:

-Uma poetisa essa tua namorada, hein?

-Meu Anjo! Ti fofo!-disse Jorge beliscando sua bochecha.

-Vão se catar os dois.-ele fechou o bilhete.

-Ô anjinho mau humorado!-disse Fred arrepiando os cabelos dele.

-Não faz isso!-ele afastou os dois.

Gina estava gargalhando.

Por um motivo que ele mesmo achou bobo e idiota guardou o bilhete no bolso interno das vestes quando foi jogar, o time já estava pronto para sair quando escutaram as trovoadas.

-Vai chover pessoal.-disse Simas.

-Não se preocupe. -disse Cátia.- Vamos acabar com o jogo antes disso.

E olhou para Harry com uma cara "então trate de pegar esse pomo rápido!"

Entraram recebidos por palmas e um vento gelado e incoveniente.

-Pela Grifinória, Potter, Simas, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley e Weasley.- disse sonsamente o novo narrador, um aluno da corvinal do terceiro ano, mas estava acompanhado de uma mocinha quartanista da Lufa-Lufa:

-Parece que os Weasleys dominaram o time esse ano!

Madame Hoch estava apitando para variar, "Capitães!" "montem nas vassouras" e apitou finalmente iniciando a partida.

Como era bom voar em jogo, rápido, alerta, com as pessoas fazendo algazarra lá em baixo...

-Gina Weasley de posse da goles!-disse o rapaz.

-Ela foi revelação ano passado substituindo Potter como apanhadora!Todos torcem que seja a mesma coisa como artilheira!-empolgou-se a moça.

-Balaço defendido pelo... por um dos gêmeos Weasley... difícil saber quem é quem...

-Jorge Weasley!-A moça bradou.

-Boa defesa da Lufa-Lufa, A Grifinória vai ter que forçar mais para acertar o gol esse ano.

-Com certeza reforçamos a defesa!

Harry procurava qualquer lampejo do pomo, muito abaixo o novo apanhador da Lufa-Lufa um rapaz novo também terceiranista Alan Stingrey, parecia evitar qualquer contato.

-Quase! Simas perde a goles!

-A Grifinória vai ter que melhorar seu ataque!

As trovoadas ficavam cada vez mais próximas e as rajadas de vento empurravam até os gêmeos a favor. tirando-os do curso.

-Vai ser ponto... Mais uma incrível defesa de Ronald Weasley!

-Ele escondeu bem o talento no começo do ano passado, acabou se tornando Herói da Grifinória no último jogo!

-Disputa acirrada entre os batedores...Ah!

-Isso deve doer muito... Cátia Bell se chocou com Aline Baun... foi feio mesmo...

As duas permaneceram paradas, zonzas mas alertas, Gina aproveitou a distração, catou a goles e foi marcar.

-Mais um para Grifinória! são trinta a dez...

-O jogo devia ter sido interrompido... Mas é isso... Ei!

-Mais um para a Grifinória! Simas mostrando que também sabe marcar!

Relâmpagos que eram distantes começaram ficar mais próximos.

-Onde está? Onde se meteu?- Harry balbuciou sob o vento forte, olhos esquadrinhando cada milímetro de espaço a procura do POMO! abaixo, próximo da arquibancada, imprimiu velocidade.

-Artilheiros em disputa... Potter parece ter encontrado o POMO!

Alan saiu para tentar alcançar, como estava mais baixo, estava mais perto, mas Harry o ultrapassou quando aconteceu...

Uma luz muito forte e clara, um silêncio horrível e então a multidão se agitou.

-Esse foi perto, talvez a partida devesse ser adiada...

-Relâmpagos são especialmente perigosos, mas ainda não está perto o suficiente... Mais um para Lufa-Lufa!

Harry e Alan haviam perdido o Pomo, se encararam, passaram a esquadrinhar o espaço novamente.

-São Cinqüenta a trinta para Grifinória!

-Parece que o time se afinou esse ano.

Harry viu, bem acima, imprimiu velocidade, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais alto, o vento ameaçando tirá-lo do rumo, o Pomo indo para esquerda por causa do vento, então escutou o baque surdo.

-Isso com certeza DOEU!!! Pobre Potter!!!

-É uma grande jogada da defesa da Lufa-Lufa!

Harry tinha acabado de levar um balaço nas costas, sentiu o corpo amortecer, perdeu o fôlego e perdera o Pomo novamente, frustrado voltou a esquadrinhar milímetro por milímetro do campo.

-Oitenta a quarenta! Grifinória na frente, um jogo bonito de ver...

-Bela jogada do ataque da Lufa-Lufa!

-Muito vento, novamente desvia a bola...

-Vai cair a tempestade logo, logo...

Harry viu, no meio do bolo da partida, mas não hesitou, se meteu no meio do jogo, desviando artilheiros, goles, balaços e metades dos times, descia tão rápido que mal via o que havia em volta, esticou a mão e sentiu, preso em sua mão, a descida tinha sido tão vertiginosa que ele estava com o rosto gelado, não conseguiu voltar para o ar, para não colidir com o chão deu um pulo da vassoura, parando no chão com a mão erguida, a arquibancada urrou.

-Potter encerra pegando o Pomo! Duzentos e trinta contra sessenta!

-Vitória justa da Grifinória, mas um grande jogo da Lufa-Lufa.

-É isso aí!-gritou Cátia

No instante que eles tocaram o chão desabou a chuva, fria e pesada.

Ana deixou a ala hospitalar na terça, um dia depois de Malfoy, e as coisas seguiram um ritmo morno, além das aulas, ele dividia o tempo com Ana e sua leitura dos manuscritos de seu pai e Sirius, com uma dor no peito pelo que Hermione dissera e sem se encontrar com Graveheart fora das aulas, maravilhosas por sinal."Estou ocupada, Fudge está me deixando trabalhar em tempo integral, sim Harry ele perguntou de você, disse pra você não se preocupar... pode demorar Harry, isso pode levar muito tempo..."Ela disse bondosamente uma vez, parecia doente, outro que parecia doente era Snape, cada dia mais apático, a aula de poções estava estranhamente agradável.

-Coloquem as amostras no frasco e deixem em cima da minha mesa.- era o auge da ordem que ele vinha dando.

Não que ele e os colegas estivessem reclamando, mas de certa forma isso deixava Harry incomodado, O melhor de tudo foi a trégua estabelecida provisóriamente entre Grifinória e Sonserina, outra coisa que, no entanto, não deixava Harry de todo sossegado.

Nenhuma notícia interna ou externa o incomodou, nos dias que se seguiram ele podia lembrar de que ele e Ana, Rony e Hermione e por incrível que parecesse Gina e Neville, para desgosto de Simas, formaram os casais mais estáveis do lugar, Cho continuou a assombrá-lo de longe, mas Ana evitava que eles voltassem a se falar e Harry agradecia. O outono começou a ser substituído pelo inverno, um dia especialmente frio, quando a neve começou a cair, ele e os outros estavam na biblioteca, os Gêmeos sufocando risos enquanto um desastrado Neville carregava, e derrubava, uma pilha de livros que Gina necessitava para as aulas.

-Querem parar de rir?!-falou Hermione aborrecida.-Estão atrapalhando a leitura.

-Nós já estamos de saída.-disse Jorge.

Hermine os olhou aturdida, mas Harry e Rony sabiam o motivo da saída, pois naquele momento saía pela porta com uma pilha de livros, certa morena da Corvinal, ele e Rony trocaram um olhar de deboche da empolgação dos gêmeos.

-Mione-disse ele sobre uma olhar de Rony, ciumento como só ele...

-Hum? -disse ela sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.

-O que é um Círio de bruxa?

-Uma erva.

-E um Azur?

-Uma erva.

-Onde se encontra essa erva?

-Seção de elementos mágicos.-ela apontou meio para trás.- em ingredientes de poções...

Obviamente não era o que ele queria saber e Rony deu uma risadinha, ainda com a cara enfiada num livro de transfiguração. Hermione olhou para ele e depois para Harry:

-Vá procurar Harry, estou ocupada.

-Não seja grossa.-ele falou se levantando, mas sem se aborrecer.

-Pra quê você quer isso afinal?-perguntou Rony, espichando o olho para o caderno desmontado.

-Pesquisa.-disse fechando o caderno, e tirando-o da mesa.

-Não é não.-disse Hermione.- Não temos que pesquisar isso nem para herbologia, nem para poções.

-Verdade.-ele disse indo para a seção que a amiga indicara.

Não demorou muito para ao pegar o segundo livro sobre ingredientes de poções e se ver ladeado pelos dois amigos.

-O que você tanto estuda nesse caderno velho?-perguntou Rony.

-De onde veio isso?-perguntou Hermione.

Ele deu um grunhido e se espichou para alcançar um volume na quinta prateleira, Rony pegou o livro facilmente e o ergueu ainda mais, deixando-o longe de seu alcance.

-Da última vez que andamos com uma coisa dessas... estávamos no segundo ano lembra?

Segundo ano:Carro voador, varinha quebrada de Rony, Polissuco, Gina, Basilisco,Hermione petrificada, Câmara, Tom Ridle, o Diário de Tom..., Ele sentiu um vago tremor ao lembrar...

-Harry onde você achou isso?

Mas ele tinha certeza que escutara algo do outro lado da estante, não falaria nada aos amigos se alguém pudesse escutar, foi quando Rony pescou o caderno com a outra mão.

-Peguei!

-Ei, não... cuidado!

Mas o caderno acabara de se desmontar na mão do amigo, espalhando as folhas de pergaminho pelo chão, misturadas...

-Ah!-suspirou Hermione dando um passo pra trás quando as últimas folhas caíram naquele vai-e-vem típico de papel.

-Que droga, Rony!-ele disse se abaixando e começando a juntar.

-Puxa, desculpa...-disse Rony ajudando-o.

-Vou demorar meia vida para organizar isso na ordem...-disse angustiado,- não li tudo ainda... que droga...

-Harry... -falou Hermione.

-O quê? -respondeu secamente

-Isso é o que estou pensando que é?

Ele a olhou surpreso, ela olhava uma das folhas, mas era impossível que compreendesse só olhando uma folha, ele havia lido uma boa parte antes de entender o que era...

-Isso é um Grimório, não é?

-O que é isso?-perguntou Rony.

-Um livro de um...

Harry segurou pulso de Hermione a encarando sério, balançou a cabeça, e apenas moveu os lábios.

-Aqui não...

Ela concordou e olhou para Rony, ele olhava torto de um para o outro, mas concordou em esperar.

Ele contou duas vezes as folhas, tinha as aproximadamente duzentas e dezessete folhas que ele imaginara, repassou duas vezes o corredor e corredores vizinhos,até ficar satisfeito.

-Que paranóia, Harry, está tudo aí.-resmungou Rony.

-Espero que sim.-atalhou seco.

Pode contar com as aulas,os encontros fugazes com Ana e os recentes ataques de ciúmes de Rony para evitar comentar o assunto com os amigos, não que não confiasse neles, não que precisasse de mais segredos em sua cabeça, mas pelo simples fato que Rony e Hermione brigariam por causa do conteúdo daquele Grimório, Rony iria querer ser um animago na primeira oportunidade, não que isso não o tentasse também, mas Hermione não suportaria que eles infligissem a lei, e realmente sem autorização, seria um crime...

Mas ele sabia que seria bom demais se ele não precisasse dar explicações, evitava levar o Grimório consigo e tinha escondido no malão sob um feitiço de disfarce, pois lembrava muito bem como Gina revirara suas coisas no segundo ano, ia na biblioteca quando os amigos estavam ocupados e em qualquer tempo livre mais solitário... pelo simples fato que precisava pensar, pensar no que sabia, no que via, no que sentia...

-Harry!-gritou Gina no seu ouvido. -Harry? Tem certeza que essa vida agitada não o está deixando surdo?

-O que foi?-disse despertando de seu debate mental sobre os estudos de Sirius e seu Pai...

-Rony está chamando no dormitório, não sei o que ele quer... -ela disse e voltou para a mesa onde estava estudando.

Intrigado ele rumou para o dormitório, subiu as escadas e ao entrar sentiu uma fisgada de raiva que o fez explodir:

-Eu nunca imaginaria que você... - ele andou rápido na direção do amigo.-pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas!- tomou o Grimório da mão de Rony furioso.

-Hermione não me deixa em paz desde o dia lá na biblioteca... ficamos preocupados, -ele começou a falar rápido lembrando vagamente a própria Mione.-ela me disse o que era um Grimório... como eu não percebi... e você escondendo isso o tempo todo...

-Já ouviu falar em privacidade?-cortou as desculpas do amigo.

-Claro que sim! Mas...

-Então começa a praticar!-ele disse e saiu deixando Rony abobalhado para trás.

Ele mesmo admitia seu humor estava oscilando, mas melhorou consideravelmente quando Ana lhe mostrou o papel , havia dúzias deles, pendurados por todos os quadros de avisos:

"Tradicionalíssimo"

"BAILE DE INVERNO"

Esquente seu par!

Comemorando mais 10 anos de Hogsmeade!

Deflagração de fogos especiais a meia noite!

Animação: As Esquisitonas e Corujas Raivosas!

Patrocinado por Três Vassouras, Zonko´s e DedosdeMel.

Traje a rigor

-Só fazem uma festa dessa a cada dez anos!!!-ela disse animada.- E eu soube que após a meia noite vai haver fogos!!! E a festa vai continuar até o amanhecer aqui em Hogwarts, é uma tradição!!!

-Preparada pra ir comigo?-ele sorriu.

-Quero ver você me acompanhar a noite toda!-ela riu.

Ele tinha certeza que depois de que passara, uma noite de maratona festeira não seria nada, até se lembrar que nunca tinha dançado decentemente, sentiu uma agulhada de pânico.

Foram Rony e Hermione que o deixaram mau-humorado novamente.

Numa aula básica de feitiços, quando estava fazendo feitiços de locomoção, fazendo as mais diferentes coisas darem uma "voltinha" pela sala, que estava uma verdadeira bagunça, coisas se batendo e pessoas sendo acertadas, que ela o assaltou:

-E o Grimório Harry?

O conjunto de livros que ele estava pondo em movimento caiu abruptamente no chão, quando suspirou contrariado:

-Vocês não esquecessem mesmo não é?

-Pensei que éramos amigos. -disse Rony entrando na conversa.

-Seríamos mais se respeitássemos a privacidade de cada um.-retorquiu.

-Tá!-Hermione elevou um pouquinho a voz, deixando-o em pânico.-Você não quer dizer aonde arrumou, de quem é, e sobre o que é aquele Grimório velho!

-Não é isso... –disse conciliador.

-Então pra quê esse segredo? Pra quê todo esse estudo?

-Você realmente não reconheceu a caligrafia daquela página Mione?

Ela o olhou, ficaram um momento sustentando o olhar até que Rony se colocasse no meio deles:

-Como assim?

Ele olhou em volta, sussurrou mal movendo a boca:

-Pertencia a meu Pai e Sirius... encontrei no Largo...

Rony ainda somava dois mais dois quando Hermione matou o resto da charada.

-Você não tá pensando? Isso é ilegal!

-O que é ilegal?-perguntou Rony.

Os dois o olharam como se ele fosse muito burro, ele corou, Mione completou:

-O caderno fala como eles viraram animagos...

-Sério! Legal! Já terminou?-ele começou empolgado como uma criança.-Vamos tentar?

-Rony!-disse Hermione horrorizada.

Harry sempre soube que acabaria assim.


	17. A tríade partida

**Cap 17 -A tríade partida- **

Rony e Hermione haviam levado a discussão ao ponto da briga, mal se falavam...

Pela Mione, Harry havia planejado se tornar animago ilegalmente e por mais que tentasse protestar ela não acreditava, desconfiava que Rony pudesse ser cúmplice... uma teoria meio amalucada... ela acabou por brigar com ele também e ameaçava contar para a profa Minerva...

Pelo Rony, ele era culpado do pior dos crimes, não contar nada sobre a possibilidade de se tornarem animagos, ele meio que ficara obcecado com a idéia... e culpava Harry pela briga com a Mione..."Você não explicou a ela direito..."

Ana ainda tentou consolar ao vê-lo deprimido, "briga de namorado... eles vão se entender, se você se meter vai ser pior...", ele obviamente não contara a ela sobre o real motivo da briga, não queria Ana tendo idéias, incrivelmente, ela demonstrou ter uma personalidade forte e aventureira, muito diferente da menina com marias-chiquinhas que ele pensava conhecer, mas essa companhia era tudo que precisava para se sentir melhor, pelo menos um pouquinho melhor... se divertia muito ao vê-la se aventurar nas aulas de defesa...

-Hoje finalmente vamos começar com feitiços de ataque e defesa... principalmente escudos mágicos.-disse Graveheart tornando a velha forma, atenta e vigilante.

A turma pareceu prender a respiração. Ela os estudou atentamente e disse animada:

-Peguem as varinhas e me sigam, essa nossa sala vai ser muito pequena, nas aulas práticas a partir de agora iremos usar outra sala.

Saíram atrás da professora, todos muito ansiosos, ela já os levara a passeios incríveis e horripilantes, mas do modo como falara aquela parecia especial.

Entraram em uma das grandes salas do andar térreo, uma especialmente distante de qualquer outra que estivesse sendo utilizada, na verdade era até meio isolada, imensa, vazia, tinha um teto alto, com um mezanino com corrimão dourado, nos quatro lados os escudos das casas esculpidos na parede, a sala era rebaixada uns três degraus altos e no centro se elevava um bloco redondo e grande o suficiente para abrigar a turma toda e sobrar espaço.

-Aqui já foi o antigo clube de duelos... No meu tempo as disputas entre as casas eram bem acirradas.- ela falou parecendo reviver algo na memória.-Pelo nível dos feitiços que usaremos, a pedido de madame Pomfrey... - ela revirou os olhos.- Precisamos de mais segurança, e esse é o ambiente ideal.

Clube de duelos era uma má lembrança para a maioria, principalmente para Harry, mas aquele ambiente e a expressão da professora rapidamente os fez mudar de opinião.

-Existem duas categorias de escudos mágicos, os defensivos e os de cobertura, os de cobertura se destinam a proteger algo em algum lugar por um certo tempo, os defensivos se destinam aos duelos.

Harry percebeu que na inflexão de voz usada por ela a palavra Duelo sugeria claramente luta, ou briga, a voz de Graveheart dizia muito sobre ela, de leve e rouca a alta e ríspida, ela usava aquela ferramenta muito bem.

-Iniciaremos, obviamente pelos defensivos, os de cobertura lhes serão ensinados nas aulas de feitiços, são práticos, mas irrelevantes na minha aula.-ela olhou para a turma.- Dos escudos defensivos o mais utilizado é o "Protego" muito bom para repelir e devolver feitiços, mas não é infalível, ele depende muito do poder do bruxo, num duelo isso é muito importante. Existem escudos defensivos de três tipos, de reflexão, elementais e físicos.

-Preciso de dois ou três voluntários...- toda a turma ergueu a mão.- gente experiente...-todos mantiveram a mão erguida.- Hum... Finnigan, Thomas e Brown...pra cima, o resto da turma "lá" em cima!

Simas, Dino e Lilá subiram para o bloco receosos, o resto da turma se dividiu e subiu correndo as escadas para o mezanino.

-Bem vou demonstrar um escudo físico, é um feitiço que se materializa e absorve outro feitiço, ele toma uma forma condizente com o mago que o convoca. Mas para compreendermos melhor vamos a demonstração.-ela se virou para os três.- Tentem me estuporar!

Os três se olharam meio receosos, mas ela acenou com a cabeça, ele ergueram as varinhas e bradaram em uníssono:

-ESTUPEFAÇA!!!

Antes de chegar ao meio do caminho Graveheart falou calmamente:

-"Argentum".

No braço da varinha surgiu um grande e bonito escudo de Prata, que parecia trabalhado com runas entalhadas.

-Força e proteção.-falou baixo Hermione reconhecendo as runas.

O escudo soou com o impacto e permaneceu inalterado até ela abaixar o braço, ele tremeluziu e sumiu, a turma aplaudiu, mas Harry teve a súbita visão de outro escudo, embora muitas vezes maior, muito parecido, o escudo que Voldmort invocara no duelo com Dumbledore.

-Bem, como viram o escudo físico absorveu parte do feitiço e transformou o impacto em som.-Se virou para os três.- Muito obrigada, podem subir.

Os três subiram, a professora passou-os em revista.-Parkinson, Granger e Weasley... venham pra cá.

Eles trocaram um olhar e desceram, subiram no bloco sob o olhar da turma, Rony pareceu um pouco nervoso ao ficar entre as duas que se olhavam com desagrado.

-Agora vou demonstrar um escudo elemental, é um feitiço que convoca um dos cinco elementos, escolhido pelo bruxo, ou pelo que ele tiver mais afinidade... ele toma a intensidade condizente com o mago que o convoca. Vamos a demonstração.-ela se virou para os três, sorriu.- Tentem me estuporar!

Os três não hesitaram:

-ESTUPEFAÇA!!!

-"Solus".

Uma parede de pedra se ergueu do chão, sólida, e aceitou os três feitiços apenas se rachando.

-Vejam, o elemento terra é muito parecido com o escudo físico, mas ainda é elemental, não confundam. Vamos ver outro elemento.-ela acenou novamente aos três.

-ESTUPEFAÇA!!!

-"Aerus"

Na frente dela surgiu um deslocamento de ar, quase um mini furacão, os feitiços resvalaram e ricochetearam em ângulos estranhos, mas sem atingir ninguém.

-Observem, que o elemento ar se comporta á semelhança de um escudo reflexivo embora sem precisão alguma...-se virou novamente aos três e sorriu.-Muito obrigada, podem voltar lá pra cima.

A turma aplaudiu, Hermione e Parkinson se encaravam desagradavelmente, Rony chegou a trocar um olhar com Harry, mas então:

-Malfoy, Longbotton e Potter, por favor!

Os três desceram, não se olharam, Harry parou em frente a professora ao lado de Neville que ficara entre ele e Draco.

-Vocês conhecem o mais famoso e utilizado escudo reflexivo, o PROTEGO... ele é útil, mas eu vou demonstrar uma forma mais maldosa de escudo reflexivo, o que potencializa, aumenta, a força do feitiço refletido, dando ao seu rival um pouco mais do que ele lhe deu.-ela sorriu.- Rapazes...

Sem pestanejar eles atacaram:

-ESTUPEFAÇA!!!

-"Potere"

Os feitiços refletiram, mas ficaram mais luminosos, maiores, Draco foi atingido e estuporado, um pouco mais forte o feitiço que atingiu Neville o jogou um pouco mais para trás quase o jogando para fora do bloco, somente Harry tivera a agilidade de usar o feitiço do escudo:

-Protego!

O feitiço retornou a Graveheart e ela convocou:

-"Quarius"

Uma parede líquida se ergueu e pareceu ferver ao absorver o feitiço, soltando vapor, Graveheart observou a cena , meteu a mão no rosto e disse na sua voz alta e clara:

-Eu precisava pedir para esses dois se defenderem?

Harry se virara para observar Draco e Neville estuporados, a turma riu...

-Esse último que usei é o escudo elemental de água, muito pouco indicado para receber cargas pesadas, ele transforma a energia em calor, e a última coisa que vocês irão querer num duelo é água fervente espirrando na cara de vocês. Vou dispensá-los, Harry me ajude a levar Neville e Draco a enfermaria sim? Eu exagerei no retorno.

A turma parecia eufórica com a demonstração, mas relutante em sair sem praticar, uma olhada mais enfática da professora foi suficiente para a turma debandar.

Já no meio do caminho,ela carregando Draco e Neville em macas conjuradas, a ajuda de Harry era uma desculpa, ela falou baixo:

-Sinto muito Harry, Vamos demorar para resolver nosso problema ministerial...

Harry pensou imediatamente em Sirius, estacou:

-Por quê?

-Malfoy.-ela olhou para Draco de cima.

-Draco?

A professora balançou a cabeça, então ele voltou a perguntar.

-O pai...

-A mãe.

-Narcisa?-disse Harry se lembrando da pálida mãe de Draco.

Graveheart foi quem estacou:

-Narcisa? Como você...- ela voltou a andar.- Deixa pra lá...

Foi impressão dele ou ela ficara muito preocupada quando ele deu a entender que conhecia a mãe de Draco?Ele a olhou:

-E daí?

-Tenho pena dele...

Não era o que ele queria ouvir, mas conhecia Morgan.

-Quem?

-Draco... ouvindo a vida inteira que é especial, melhor, superior...

Harry teve um lampejo de compreensão, mas era uma coisa muito pessoal, guardou consigo, continuou a não entender o que ela queria dizer.

-E...

-Há algo de podre no ministério Harry...

Ele queria continuar, mas haviam chegado a ala hospitalar, madame Pomfrey os olhou, ergueu os olhos para Morgan e falou irritada:

-Mais?!!!Graveheart!!! Você já estuporou quatro dos Veteranos!-ela disse se aproximando.

-São aulas práticas... até eles pegarem a prática, vão se estuporar...-disse ela calmamente em face a irritação de Pomfrey.-E eu nem cheguei perto da minha marca antiga...-disse infantilmente inclinando o rosto.

-Me lembro bem da marca antiga, Graveheart, dezenove num único dia... só havia dois que concorriam com você...- e lançou um olhar a Harry que não entendera a conversa.

Graveheart o olhou também e riu:

-Pode ir Harry, obrigada, não esqueça da quinta.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"Há algo de podre no ministério...", ele não queria esperar até quinta para descobrir... desejou profundamente conversar com os amigos, mas duas coisas o impediam, teria que pedir desculpas por ter guardado segredo sobre o Grimório e ainda lembrava dolorosamente do que Hermione dissera, sabendo que ela ia falar que sabia que Sirius não ia voltar... Foi na quarta que Ana o despertou, quando estavam no jardim apreciando o pôr-do-sol:

-Vou pedir os ingressos.-disse o olhando deitado com a cabeça no colo dela.

-Ingressos?-ele despertou de seus devaneios.

Ela riu, despenteou os cabelos dele:

-Você vive nas nuvens, Harry! Os ingressos do baile!

Ele ficou corado, tinha esquecido, tinha convidado ela e nem se dera ao trabalho de comprar os ingressos...

-Não!-ele falou rapidamente.- Eu é que vou comprar...

-Há!-ela riu.- Se depender da sua memória não vamos ir...

-Vou sim. - ele se lembrou de algo, uma idéia repentina... - Pode deixar que amanhã eu lhe mostro esses ingressos.

Os olhos dela cintilaram:

-É uma promessa, Anjo? Eu vou cobrar, hein?!

Na mesma noite, após deixar Ana para os lados da sua casa ele se dirigiu aos gêmeos ao encontrá-los no corredor:

-E aí, quanto tempo Harry!-disse Jorge sorridente.

-Vocês fazem parte da organização do baile de inverno não fazem?

Os gêmeos se olharam, riram, se olharam de novo, riram...

-Estávamos esperando você...-riu Fred.- Imaginávamos que iria falar com a gente.

-Preciso de quatro ingressos para amanhã!-ele cortou as risadas.

-Quatro? -disse Fred.- Harry... você vai levar três garotas?!

-HUM... a Ana sabe disso? -falou Jorge maldosamente.

-Deixem de ser babacas... é o seguinte...

Os gêmeos não só aprovaram o plano como lhe entregaram ali, na hora, os ingressos e acabaram lhe dando outras idéias.

Esperou calmamente a sala comunal esvaziar, sentado na poltrona calmo, lendo um livro, com o Grimório bem a vista, no seu colo, quando Rony ia passando olhou e estacou, mudou de rumo e sentou-se em outra poltrona, ficaram em silêncio, quando Hermione apareceu fez a mesma coisa, olhou para ele, o Grimório e Rony e estacou, foi sentar ali, parecia mesmo irritada, muito tarde é que os últimos foram dormir, Hermione não esperou para explodir:

-Não tem desculpa!-ela disse olhando de um para outro.-Eu vou falar amanhã mesmo com a Profa Minerva!

-Mas nós não fizemos nada ainda...-disse Rony.

Hermione ia responder, mas Harry não queria uma repetição do que vinha acontecendo, sorriu e disse:

-E não vamos fazer.

Rony murchou, Hermione pareceu não acreditar.

-Vocês não me deram nenhuma chance de explicar o que aconteceu, hoje vocês vão. -ele fechou o livro e pegou o Grimório.- eu estava no Largo ainda brigado com você Rony, quando encontrei o Grimório, por isso eu não contei, mais tarde eu vi o que era realmente, mas também estava consciente que fazer o que eles fizeram seria errado Mione, então na mesma hora eu percebi que vocês brigariam por causa disso- ele tamborilou os dedos na capa do caderno.- Mas eu não queria parar de ler, porque era importante pra mim... vocês entendem? A última coisa que eu queria era ver vocês brigarem... por isso eu vou entregar o Grimório para você Hermione.-ele estendeu o caderno na direção dela, ela não se moveu.- Eu não terminei de ler, não posso fazer, Rony nunca leu.-eles se olharam, ela estendeu a mão e pegou o caderno.

Harry se sentiu subitamente vazio, meio triste, desejava muito ter terminado de ler, mas sabia que fizera a coisa certa, olhou para os dois:

-Façam as pazes, vocês se gostam tanto.-ele levantou.- Ah, para comemorar tem um presente pros dois na capa.-ele apontou.

Hermione abriu e olhou os ingressos, ficou vermelha, olhou para Rony, e para Harry.

-Mas é só pra vocês usarem juntos.-disse e subiu para o dormitório.

Estava crente de que os dois iriam se conciliar, feliz por ver que Hermione parecera aliviada, mas muito triste de ter deixado o Grimório de seu pai pra trás, os outros dormiam, ele se trocou e deitou na cama, olhando o céu que aparecia pela janela quando Rony entrou, andou e sentou na cama.

-Ah... bem... valeu Harry, eu não ia poder comprar... ela ficou feliz... puxa, eu sou uma anta mesmo...

-Com certeza... se acertaram?-ele se virou e encarou o amigo.

Rony estava vermelho, mas sorria, era óbvio que haviam feito as pazes, Harry deu uma risada e puxou mais dois papéis da sua veste pendurada na mesinha ao lado da cama.

-Esses aqui são presentes meus e de seus irmãos, pra você não fazer feio. -estendeu para ele.

-Caraca! Ida e volta nas carruagens... Legal!-ele olhou para Harry.- Isso é... UAU! Eu nunca vou poder te pagar...

-Ah!...Vai sim.-disse ele com veemência.

Rony ficou sério e o olhou, sabia que haveria um preço.

-Você vai dar um jeito de me ajudar...-disse Harry baixando a voz.- a... bem... aprender... a ... dançar.

Rony o olhou, e começou a rir.

-Ei!-disse Harry.

-Isso é fácil... -disse Rony animado.

Harry ficou aliviado, aquilo o estava perturbando a um bom tempo.

Adormeceu sentindo-se leve, estava sonhando com Bicuço, no sonho ele e o hipogrifo voavam, estavam voltando para Hogwarts...

"Mas eu estou em Hogwarts..." ele falou.

"Então talvez você devesse estar lá dendro..."respondeu o hipogrifo com a voz de Morgan Graveheart.

Escureceu, ele se viu no corredor, alunos indo e vindo, ele estava atrasado, tinha que ir para aula... entrou na sala, e viu no meio da sala, o espelho de Ojesed, vacilou.

"Não quero vê-los de novo... estão mortos..."

Mas é como se algo o puxasse para o espelho, ele andou vacilante, parou em frente ao espelho, mas o espelho não mostrava nada além de um céu estrelado, quando ele decidia sair da sala,a imagem mudou e ele ficou petrificado.

Era a imagem de um túmulo, meio escondido pelo mato, ele ficou olhando aquilo, era uma imagem mas ele pode sentir o cheiro do mato, a brisa, estendeu a mão, ela atravessou o espelho, ele entrou no espelho, estava em um cemitério, olhou a lápide, sentiu um arrepio.

"Lílian e Tiago"

Juntos na vida

Juntos na morte

Nós os amávamos.

"Mãe... Pai..."ele estendeu a mão, tocou a lápide, podia senti-la, fria, úmida e real, sentia seus pés na grama selvagem que se espalhara naquele cemitério meio abandonado, escutou um ronco no céu, era noite e estava nublado, o vento moveu seu cabelo, ele sentiu um arrepio de frio... se viu andando, não queria permanecer ali, não queria ver o túmulo de seus pais...nem via pra onde, então se viu em campo aberto, a frente podia ver uma cidadezinha ao longe, estava em um lugar mais elevado, lembrava do lugar... virou-se e viu a entrada de ferro de um lugar com altos muros de pedra, por algum motivo achou que conhecia aqueles muros, agora sabia que os tinha visto, e sabia que eram os muros do cemitério... ele se virou e para trás mais distante em um morro havia uma ruína, parecia em reformas...ele se encaminhou para lá, andando devagar, mas avançando rápido, entrou no terreno, o vento frio agora substituído por uma garoa...ele ficou de frente para a casa , as ruínas...

-Bem vindo de volta ao lar. -Disse Voldmort contra um céu noturno meio nublado.

Ele se virou rápido:

-Você!

-Estranho "você" estar aqui...

-Saia da minha cabeça!

-Não.

-SAIA!

-Não. Não pretendo sair, tem coisas interessantes em sua cabeça...

Estavam em outro lugar, ele se viu nos jardins de Hogwarts, voltando das aulas, na mesa ao almoço, Voldmort estava acessando suas lembranças, ele tinha que parar, ele tinha que deter aquilo, então a imagem dele beijando Ana apareceu:

-NÃO! Você não vai ver isso!!! SAIA!!!

Mas não parou, ele estava entrando mais fundo, ele sentia, tentando separar sua vontade de sua autonomia, frio, brutal, se sentiu encurralado, a imagem dele em frente aos amigos na biblioteca, ele segurando o bilhete nas mãos, Hermione falando com ele, Voldmort não podia saber que havia a possibilidade de Sirius voltar, Ele lembrou da garota se levantando e gritando.

Relaxou:

-Você não tem o direito de ficar, retire-se agora!AGORA!

Voldmort desapareceu, mas sua presença ainda pairava, distante, furioso por ter sido repelido, ameaçador... ele se sentiu subitamente cansado...

Não teve forças para abrir os olhos.

-Harry acorda...-puxou Rony.

-Não...-ele não se moveu.

-Estamos descendo...

-hum hum...

Mas não teve forças para se levantar, quando se levantou estava atrasado, tremia tanto que não conseguiu ficar de pé, Voldmort estivera muito perto de possuí-lo, essa idéia o enojava, se forçou a levantar, zonzo, enjoado, fraco então passou pela sua cabeça.

"... Eu estou ficando mais forte, ao contrário de você."

-Não. Não está!-disse com firmeza para o espelho se arrumando, não tomaria café, iria direto para a aula, lavou o rosto, desistiu de assentar os cabelos que apresentavam ainda os insistentes, embora em menor número, cabelos brancos, pegou sua mochila e desceu, chegou em cima da hora na aula.

Os amigos não notaram sua preocupação, estavam "amorosos" demais, ele agradeceu, assim não teria que inventar desculpas para seu estado, porque ao chegar na hora do almoço se sentiu bem melhor após comer e também passar certos ingressos a uma Ana surpresa:

-Já... mas... você já tinha comprado não é?

-Na verdade não...-ele sorriu.-Mas eu prometi, eu cumpro minhas promessas.

Eles se separaram, observou Ana toda orgulhosa falando com as amigas, a empolgação dela retirara qualquer vestígio de medo ou tristeza de sua mente.

Foi atrapalhando o namoro de Rony e Hermione que esperou a hora de falar com Graveheart, depois de muito tempo...ele passou pela lareira, irrompendo na sala de Graveheart incólume.

-Vejo que não se atrapalha mais...-disse ela de pé na sala.

-Mas não vou dizer que gosto.-ele disse.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para ele sentar.

-Podemos continuar o que estávamos falando...-ele interrompeu.- Sobre o ministério, e o véu...

O sorriso dela tremeu.

-Eu tenho uma boca as vezes... Dumbledore me mata se souber que eu lhe contei...-ela sentou.- Sabe, nós ... você utilizou seu dom apenas uma vez... nunca mais você o explorou, dominá-lo é importante...

-Pra mim é mais importante falar com você, ter notícias.- disse sério

-Direto ao assunto,eh? Igualzinho a sua mãe.

-O que você queria dizer sobre o ministério e a mãe do Malfoy?

-Desconfio que o dinheiro dos Malfoy esteja rolando no ministério, como no ano passado... de repente Fudge me retirou do estudo do véu, alegando que há um grupo de inomináveis fazendo o mesmo estudo... claro que nunca dissemos que queríamos encontrar Sirius Black... mas o fato é que o véu nunca foi realmente estudado depois da morte de sua mãe...

-Alguém está pagando para interferir no estudo do véu? Fudge não pode ter sido enfeitiçado?

-Império? Não... eu verifiquei... o negócio é mais sórdido Harry, Voldmort está se infiltrando de novo... como um câncer...-ela revelou um profundo desprezo na voz.

-Mas como que isso pode acontecer... quer dizer o Lúcio Malfoy está preso...

-Está alegando ter sido controlado... como antes...

-Alguém acredita nisso?

-Alguns sim, amam demais o dinheiro dele para duvidar...

Harry se sentiu revoltado, como poderia haver gente tão burra? Ele a olhou, ela o encarava com um olhar diferente, estranho como se sentia bem falando com ela, confiava nela, nas intenções dela.

-Você falou que tinha pena do Draco...

-Tenho sim...

-Não consigo entender, ele é...

-Vocês não se dão não é?-ela riu.

-Não é bem isso...

-Vocês se atacam desde o primeiro ano... ou... ele procura te infernizar desde o primeiro ano, Hagrid me contou.

-Você conhece bem o Hagrid...

-Ele me abriu os olhos uma vez... ele é uma boa pessoa, gosto dele, ele é capaz de ficar um dia inteiro bebendo e falando sem cair em cima da caneca!-ela riu.- Boa companhia de bar.

"Que maravilha de aula de Ôclumencia essa alcóolatra está te dando" ele lembrou de Hermione...

-Ele não faz por mal...-ela complementou.

-Não faz por mal?-ele estranhou.- Ele quase conseguiu fazer o Hagrid perder o emprego como professor... ele espalhou pra todo mundo que eu sou ofidioglota...

-Você sabe porquê?

-Segundo as palavras dele porque sou um mestiço sangue-ruim!

-Sim, mas será que ele acredita nisso realmente? Ou está fazendo o que acha que deve fazer? O que esperam que ele faça?

-Não entendi.

-Entendeu se foi falar com ele... você entendeu porquê vi em seus olhos quando falei que sentia pena dele...

-As vezes você me confunde...

-Que jeito gentil de dizer que eu lhe assusto...

-Você não me assusta... é diferente...-"Porque estamos falando de nós?"

-Você não está acostumado com alguém lhe tratando igualmente, você só espera que lhe julguem, está sempre esperando que não o entendam...

-Não é isso... -"Podemos parar de falar de nós?"

-Eu não estou cobrando nada de você Harry, muito pelo contrário, você me mostrou coisas que eu nunca pensei que veria em você... foi falar com Draco, então parou pra pensar nos motivos dele, deve ter chego a uma conclusão.

-Acho que sim, quer dizer, como você disse, ouvindo que deve sempre ser superior, acho que ele se sente obrigado a ser o que é... mas isso não muda o fato dele gostar de ser o que é.

-Não, não muda.

-Então porquê muda pra mim?

-Por quê você entende... eu sei, você se põe no lugar dele e pensa, e se fosse eu?

-Muitos não foram assim... Sirius...

-Sirius não é exemplo nesse caso, ele não tinha essa mania de puro-sangue, mas era tremendamente arrogante... -uma sombra de lembranças passou pelos olhos dela.- Irritante... eu não morro de amores por ele.

-E você?

-Eu? Ah... -ela arregalou os olhos e meio que corou,.- Ah... eu tive esse defeito, esses defeitos também...

Ele a olhou, não compreendera. Ela corou ainda mais, quase como o Rony.

-Veja bem, eu entendo o Malfoy... porque fui exatamente como ele quando estudava entende... pelo menos no começo... quer dizer... minha família era muito antiga e tradicional... bem,-ela suspirou,- Não adianta esconder... eu acreditei na infância que era superior por ser puro sangue... eu era muito mais arrogante e desagradável que Malfoy por não ter ninguém que me desafiasse... mas aprendi umas boas lições em Hogwarts.

Ele não imaginava Morgan se achando superior, ela parecia tão diferente desses bruxos metidos a puro-sangue(o pai de Draco). Ele não imaginava ela fazendo algo como Draco fizera, não depois dela afirmar que Hagrid era uma boa pessoa...mas o olhar constrangido dela confirmava que ela fizera coisas das quais não tinha orgulho.

-Ah... porque estamos falando de nós?-ela disse exatamente como ele pensara antes.-Devíamos estar fazendo outras coisas, eu vou lhe contar como falei com Sirius...

"Em tese o véu é um portal... o grande problema é saber em que dimensão ele está conectado, eu e sua mãe percebemos que ele muda constantemente, geralmente conectado com a dimensão dos mortos... ou o que achamos que seja... mas ele por algum motivo se conecta a outras dimensões... de tempos em tempos... a tese é que se Sirius caiu em outra dimensão, ele ainda está vivo, bem ele disse que está num lugar muito bom, que parece inabitado, mas o contato se desfez muito rápido, e aqueles sussurros me arrepiam... você sabe, esteve lá... As notícias dele são essas: Perguntou de você, disse pra você não se preocupar, acredita que pode ser resgatado, confessou que passa mais tempo como cão porque é mais fácil caçar comida assim, isso nos preocupava, se ele caísse numa dimensão vazia ia morrer de fome, frio ou sede, ele disse que achou que tinha ido para o paraíso, até descobrir que era um lugar chato... bem típico dele, deve estar bem , porque fez umas piadas, pegou no pé e me passou uma cantada. Cretino, tem certeza que querem ele de volta?"

Harry riu, do jeito como ela contou fazia parecer que Sirius estava de férias, embora ele não acreditasse totalmente nessa versão cor-de-rosa dos fatos, ele sentiu que não devia se preocupar com o padrinho, ele sobrevivera a doze anos em Azskabam, e Graveheart não brincaria com algo tão sério.

-Agora só temos que cuidar da interferência no ministério, mas isso já está sendo cuidado pela Ordem... logo daremos um jeito.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta bem fora da conversa?

-Já fez...mas me intrigou, continue.

-Como está a Ordem? Principalmente o... pai do Rony...

-Arthur? Ah... você ainda tá encucado com aquele ataque? Eles estão bem! Ele e Molly são ossos duros de roer!Não houve danos Harry, além dos danos a sua saúde é claro... falando nisso você precisa tomar mais sol, está pálido, e se alimentar melhor, continua muito magro... A Ana vai te trocar por um cara fortão um dia desses.

-Nunca!-ele disse indignado.

Ela sorriu.

-Vocês formam um belo par, falando nisso vai ao baile?

-Vou sim.

-Maravilha! Vai ter que dançar comigo também! A Ana é ciumenta?

Ele ficou corado,"eu não sei dançar..." ela riu...

-Não se preucupe.-ela disse rindo. - Vou estar ocupada, os professores sempre se revezam para cuidar de problemas, brigas incidentes e tal.. vou ter uma noite animada.

Pela cara não ia ter não... ele apostava que o maior desejo dela era participar daquela festa.

Foi com esse pensamento que deitou, mais uma semana e seria o baile... e ele ainda não se sentia seguro para dançar com Ana...

Mas Rony chegou com a solução no final de semana, junto com Gina, que obrigou Neville a participar, os dois irmãos deram um curso de dança expresso para eles, tinha virado meio que bagunça quando Hermione se juntou a eles:

-Então é isso!-ela riu.

-É sério não ria!-disse Harry.

Já tinham tirado um monte com a cara dele, quando souberam que ele é que tinha pedido ajuda.

-Mas você dançou no baile a dois anos... e não dançou mal...

-Mas foi a Parvati que conduziu...

Nova rodada de risadas.

-Suponho então que é uma regra para os apanhadores...-ela falou.

-Como?

-Vítor também não sabia dançar...-ela riu- ele até pisou no meu pé...-ela parou e olhou para Rony.

Mas ao invés de ficar bravo ele riu:

-Há,- ele disse triunfante.- Pelo menos eu sei dançar!

-Como a gente ia saber? Você não dançou.-disse ela

-Faltava o par certo.-ele disse e puxou Hermione, fazendo ela dar voltinhas pelo espaço vazio do quarto.

-Bom,-dizia Gina olhando para Neville.-Pelo menos Você não pisa no meu pé mais.-ela sorriu.

Rony e Gina eram bons de dança, bons mesmo, Neville cedeu Gina para que Harry treinasse, pois ambos sentiam que Rony teria um ataque de cíume se Hermione se oferecesse, Rony depois de uns ajustes falou:

-Viu, você nem precisava se preocupar, ritmo você tem...

-Só é meio travado,-disse Gina.- Mas não pisou no meu pé nenhuma vez!

-Harry sempre aprende depressa em caso de extrema necessidade.-disse Hermione.

-Então eu não vou dar vexame?

-Com certeza não. -disse Neville -você dança bem melhor que eu.

-Bom, acho que vou ficar mais aliviado...-ele disse inseguro.

Mas com um pouco mais de treino ele se sentiu suficientemente confiante para conduzir uma dança mais agitada, Hermione acabou dançando com ele sobre a supervisão ferrenha de Rony.

-Tá ótimo! Acho que nem precisa mais de treino.-ele disse roxo de ciúmes.

-Tá bom Harry!-disse ela.

-Poxa... vocês dois aprendem depressa.-disse Gina para ele e Neville.

Menos um peso em sua consciência, ele voltou a ficar confiante para a maratona festeira com Ana. A menina parecia radiante com a festa, isso que ela não imaginava a metade do que fora planejado.

Até os professores haviam amolecido, provavelmente sentindo que as cabeças estavam desligadas das aulas e ligadas nas festas... Por incrível que parecesse até Snape liberou-os das lições.

-Ele ainda tá doente, tô dizendo.-disse Rony no corredor.

-Eu não acho,- falou Hermione.- Ele parece bem saudável agora, na medida do possível é claro.

-Ah!-disse Ana.- Ele tá apaixonado.

Os três viraram pra ela, ela riu...

-Vocês não notaram? ele é tímido, vive fugindo da profa Graveheart... soube que eles vão ficar juntos na escala da festa, deve ser isso.

Harry, Rony e Hermione riram, não porque acreditavam na história, mas porque sabiam que os dois se detestavam, e que se iam ficar juntos na festa, Snape provavelmente iria pagar todos os pecados. Devia estar é arrasado, por isso amolecera.

Graveheart estava de bom humor, na aula em que treinaram o feitiço do escudo físico ela estava particularmente feliz e atenciosa. Rony cochichou para ele e Hermione.

-Pensem bem, se os dois ficassem juntos...

-Eles iam se matar.-disse Harry.

-Seria de mal gosto.-disse Hermione.

Os três concordavam que Graveheart, com sua figura imponente e majestosa, ela era bonita, não combinava em nada com o rabugento do Snape. Rony voltou a velha imagem dela transformando Snape em iguana, eles riram.

Descobriram também que Hermione conjurava um escudo muito bonito e dourado, com runas entalhadas como a da professora.

-Olhem só, um escudo dourado! Muito Bem senhorita Granger! Sua defesa é boa! Poucos feitiços passariam por ele. Nem eu atravessaria um escudo desses. 20 pontos para a Grifinória!

Hermione parecia a felicidade em pessoa ao ser elogiada, a maioria dos escudos pareciam com ferro ou Bronze, acinzentados e avermelhados, Rony conjurou um escudo de prata que parecia muito forte, um leão entalhado, que lembrava o leão da Grifinória , Harry conjurou um que embora não tivesse runas entalhadas lembrava em muito o da professora, com a diferença que era mais claro e bem maior.

-Um escudo branco... -ela falou mais baixo só para ele.- Muito bom Harry. Esse é especial também. Imaginei que o seu seria um branco.

Mas ele não pode perguntar porquê. A turma se revezava entre o ataque e defesa, descobriu que Malfoy o visava, quando foi atacado aparou com o escudo e quando atacou, Draco conjurou um escudo de prata, menor, mas eficiente, ele percebeu que no escudo havia cobras entalhadas.

-Muito bonito o seu.-disse Ana para Hermione quando iam saindo.- Só você tem um dourado, e o que significam as runas?

-Eu não sei...-ela respondeu.- Não vi.

-Eram iguais ao da professora.-disse Ana.

-Ah... então é força e proteção. O seu também é bonito com aquelas pedrinhas azuis.

Ana conjurara um bom escudo de prata incrustado de pedrinhas azuis como as da pulseira que Harry lhe dera, era sua pedra mesmo.

-Legal o seu Rony- disse Ana- Aquele seu leão chama a atenção.

-É! -disse Harry- Sir Ronald escudo de Leão! Grifinória até o fim!

Rony corou.

-Mas a professora ficou encantada com o seu Harry, e ele era diferente, parecia brilhante. -disse Hermione. -Grande também, mas...

-Mas...-ele emendou curioso.

-Engraçado, ele era liso.-disse Ana.

-E o que tem de errado nisso?

-Nada... só é estranho. Mas era bonito, parecia feito de luz.

Mas ele ficou incomodado, antes liso que com cobras, ele pensou, mas liso? "É só um escudo bobo, não se preocupe com isso."

Dizer que a semana passou rápido foi pouco, parecia que voara, ele lembrou de como o tempo se apressara quando estava no torneio tribruxo, de segunda ele se viu na quarta, e sem poder encontrar Graveheart, ela pedira uma folga por causa da festa, fora convidada a avaliar a segurança por ser ex-aurora, ele se viu na sexta quando se despediam de Hagrid após a aula, é amanhã, ele escutava uma meninas falarem no salão, e o seu vestido? e o cabelo, e o seu par? Ana prometera uma surpresa, e ele ficou ansioso para ver, Rony estava mais contente por ter um traje decente para esse baile. Foram deitar planejando o sábado.

E o Sábado passou Rápido, Ana sumiu com as amigas no meio da tarde, assim como Hermione e Gina, um pouco mais tarde não se via uma garota por todo a escola, eles decidiram se preparar também.

Estava bem frio, nevava levemente,mas haviam poucas nuvens e uma imensa lua no céu.

Nevile parecia um noivo com aquela veste preta, com os cabelos repartidos, Rony vestiu suas vestes novas orgulhosamente, vestes de um azul escuro forte, que caíra muito bem nele, Harry vestiu a sua verde de dois anos atrás, mas olhou com desagrado para o espelho, o amigo perguntou:

-Que foi?

-Esses malditos cabelos brancos...

-Ah! -exclamou o amigo envergonhado.

-Bom pelo menos são poucos agora.- realmente, eram apenas fios que mal se notavam, mas havia uma mecha persistente, justamente acima da cicatriz.-E os óculos... queria me livrar deles...-disse tirando-os.

-Mas tem jeito pra isso.-disse Neville.

Ele se virou pondo os óculos para ver o garoto, Neville pegou algo na mesinha ao lado da sua cama, eram duas folhas.

-Você é míope, não é?

Harry confirmou.

-Quantos graus?- ele perguntou esfregando as folhas na mão.

-Cinco e alguma coisa. -ele balbuciou ao ver a alegria de Neville.

-Deita.-disse o outro. -Isso é uma planta chamada olho-de-águia, cura várias coisas... -Harry deitou sem óculos.- mas tem um efeito bom com miopia, não cura, mas... cinco minutos devem bastar. -disse pondo uma das folhas em cada olho de Harry.

Uns seis minutos depois Neville tirou as folhas e limpou o excesso de seiva com um paninho úmido, Harry abriu os olhos e... via perfeitamente!

-Ei! -ele olhou em volta- Legal! Eu posso ver!

-O efeito dura em média dois dias, acho que só vai precisar dos óculos na segunda.-disse Neville.

-Cara, você é fera mesmo em herbologia.-disse Rony batendo nas costas de Neville.

-Eu pago a primeira rodada de bebida hoje em sua homenagem Neville! -disse Harry metendo outra palmada nas costas dele.

Desceram após conferirem ingressos e os comprovantes das carruagens, Neville confessou que os gêmeos lhe deram as dele para que a irmã fosse tratada como uma princesa, eram carruagens especiais chiques para um casal, quem não pode pagar ou perdeu a chance iria nas carruagens comuns da escola. Eles as procuraram no salão, as três estavam juntas com outras garotas, eles se aproximaram, Gina estava muito bonita, com um vestido verde água e os cabelos presos e caindo nos ombros, Hermione estava maravilhosa como antes, seu vestido era mais bonito que o anterior, vermelho suave, mas ele ficou com os olhos presos em Ana, ela usava uma tiara com brilhantes nos seus cabelos curtos, um vestido longo e fluído de um negro brilhante com um decote que ele teve que se esforçar para tirar os olhos, no colo apenas um colar de brilhantes também, e longas luvas negras, usava uma estola de pele negra por causa do frio.

-Senhoritas.-disse Rony.

Hermione o olhou com admiração,deram as mãos.

-Ana... você está... Maravilhosa. -ele sorriu.

-E os óculos?-ela perguntou.

-Hoje eu não preciso deles, Neville deu um jeito. O que achou?

Ela se aproximou enquanto andavam e falou no seu ouvido.

-Você é lindo de qualquer jeito, mas eu gostei.

Ele largou a mão dela e abraçou-a pela cintura, só para andar mais perto dela.

Harry viu com prazer a expressão de Malfoy quando eles se dirigiram para o lado onde se tomava as carruagens pagas, Haviam dois encarregados de organizar a fila para essas carruagens mas quando os viram, Harry acenou e eles os conduziram a frente.

Primeira parte do plano "a melhor noite das nossas vidas" : Carruagens de luxo.

Ele e os gêmeos planejaram aquilo, três carruagens um pouco maiores apareceram, na frente ao invés dos belos cavalos que puxavam as outras, essas eram puxados por belos e grandes cavalos Bretões brancos, lindos imponentes.

-Uau.- exclamou Ana

-Que lindo.-disse Mione.

-Quem são os sortudos que vão nessas? -perguntou Gina.

-Adivinhem.- disse Rony.

Os condutores os deixaram passar sob o burburinho dos outros, as garotas estava maravilhadas.

-Princesa.-disse Neville ao abrir a primeira e ajudar uma Gina encantada a entrar.

Rony e Hermione entraram na segunda.Harry conduziu Ana a terceira e se deu ao luxo de olhar para trás para ver a cara de Malfoy na fila para tomar uma das outras... sorriu e ajudou Ana a entrar na terceira e eles foram andando suavemente.

-Harry... isso é lindo.-falou Ana olhando a carruagem toda estofada de veludo, quentinha e confortável.

-Gostou?

-Eu amei, Anjo. -ela disse abraçando-o, ele estava no céu.

Mas esse céu teria que esperar a volta, chegaram a Hogsmeade, a rua principal fora fechada, se via as luzes encantadas que formavam em arcos entre os prédios um teto, ao se aproximarem da entrada, novamente foram conduzidos ao lado da fila após um aceno de Harry.

Segunda parte do plano "a melhor noite das nossas vidas" : Os melhores lugares.

Foram conduzidos para dentro sem esperar lá fora, e o lugar estava vários graus mais quente e confortável, por causa das luzes, no outro lado, oposto a entrada havia um palco, e havia três níveis na rua, no meio para dança, um degrau acima haviam mesas espalhadas e no segundo algumas mesas maiores, mas mais espaçadas, dava pra dançar ali se quisessem, as mesas eram numeradas, eles foram conduzidos a mesa número três, a um era reservada a autoridades e a dois aos organizadores, era a segunda mesa do lado direito acima, ao lado da dos organizadores, onde os gêmeos sentariam. Os poucos casais que já haviam entrado os olharam subir com no mínimo inveja.

-Vamos ficar aqui?!-falou Hermione.

Rony a olhou abobalhado:

-Não gostou?

-Claro que gostei!-ela sorriu e beijou-o no rosto.-Bobo!

-É bem pertinho do palco!-vibrou Gina.

-Isso é um sonho, anjo?-perguntou Ana abraçando-o.

-Se é, eu estou sonhando com você.

O lugar demorou um pouco para encher e Harry aproveitou para pagar a prometida rodada em homenagem a Neville.

As Canecas de Cerveja amanteigada foram erguidas, ele falou:

-Essa é em homenagem a Neville.

-Nosso amigo... -completou Rony.

-O mestre da herbologia...

-E que é muito corajoso, visto que está do meu lado com a minha irmã.

Neville e Gina ficaram vermelhos as outras duas riram e eles brindaram, quando o lugar estava cheio e havia conversa por toda parte houve um pequeno discurso de abertura das comemorações, que Harry não ouviu pois estava ocupado beijando a Ana.

As Esquisitonas subiram ao palco com suas vestes rasgadas, Ana pareceu magicamente desperta, quando falou os outros olharam por causa da empolgação dela:

-Há! Agora vamos ver anjo!-ela levantou e o puxou.- Maratona de dança!

Rony lhe deu uma olhada bem significativa que ele pode entender como "agora entendo o motivo de sua preocupação"

Ela praticamente o arrastou até o meio da multidão, foram cinco músicas seguidas quando eles concordaram em dar um tempo, e subiram até a mesa, só então perceberam que na mesa logo abaixo estava Malfoy e Pansy com uns veteranos, eles se encararam e quando sentaram , Harry deu um aceno com a cabeça para Rony que viu a cara do outro ao perceber onde eles estavam.

Nova rodada e dessa vez ele foi rápido:

-Essa não pode deixar de ser em homenagem ao Rony e a Mione!

-Cara que eu respeito muito, pois estou com a irmã dele!-riu Neville.

-E esses dois amigos, que eu tanto gosto e que tanta dor de cabeça me dão! Um Brinde!

Mas ele mal começou a beber olhando a cara de Rony para Neville e Ana o puxou de novo:

-Ah! Eu gosto dessa música! Vamos! Vamos!

Mas dessa vez os três pares desceram, encontraram Simas com Lilá ambos embasbacados quando viram de onde vinham, mas Ana não perdoou, se meteu no meio da multidão e dançou, ele se sentia leve, era bom dançar com Ana , em uma música mais lenta ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e disse:

-É tão bom dançar com você, anjo...

Ele a apertou nos braços, podia ficar ali pra sempre e não se cansaria.As Esquisitonas se retiraram, já era bem tarde, eles subiram e sentaram, Hermione os olhou:

-Que fôlego hein?-ela estava cansada.

-Já cansou? -Falou Ana rindo.-Eu avisei que seria uma maratona!

-Mas estamos só na metade, Anjo. –Rony e Hermione o olharam, ele esquecera, seus amigos nunca o tinham ouvido chama-la de anjo, começara por brincadeira, por que ela o chamava assim, e ambos haviam se acostumado.

-Bom se esses são os anjos... nem quero ver os diabos.-disse Fred se sentando.

Fred sentou também na mesa deles, estavam acompanhados por duas amigas de Ana, duas gêmeas louras, e riram. Pagaram mais uma rodada de bebida, estavam com sede mas Harry foi surpreendido pelo que , percebeu, foi combinado por Rony e Neville.

-Agora sim! Esse brinde é em homenagem ao Harry!-disse Neville.

-Um amigo com quem pude contar sempre nos apertos, tanto para me tirar quanto me por neles!-disse Rony.

-Harry Potter! Um filha-da-mãe podre de rico, famoso, nosso sócio e que queremos muito bem.-falou Fred com todos os trejeitos típicos de puxasaquismo.

-Doido varrido, que já escapou da morte uma pá de vezes e ainda por cima com essa cara de sonso arranjou uma das belas namoradas que poderíamos imaginar!-disse Jorge.

Os gêmeos riram maldosamente e falaram alto, outras mesas puderam escutar:

-VIVA AO CASAL DE ANJOS DE HOGWARTS!!!

A mesa começou a aplaudir e rir, Ana segurou forte no seu braço quando ele começou a beber e disse com cara de choro:

-Anjo faz eles pararem, estão me dando medo!

Ele quase cuspiu a cerveja quando riu.

Todas as luzes acima se apagaram magicamente, acima só a neve que chegava a um ponto e sumia, a rua tinha sido enfeitiçada... então começou a queima de fogos, um mais lindo do que o outro, a maioria fabricação dos gêmeos, Dragões, fadas, luzes correntes, e muitos outros.

-Exclusividade de Gemialidades Weasley. –disse Fred quando acabou a queima que levara bem uns quarenta minutos.

Os Corujas Raivosas entraram no palco, era um grupo de músicas mais agitadas e pesadas, a cantora ficou conhecendo os gêmeos quando eles, no ano anterior logo após fugirem da escola, foram fazer a organização dos efeitos para eles, eles pediram para ela um favor, e comentaram que ela topara, Ana adorava o conjunto, se levantou:

-Vamos dançar...

Ele se levantou, mas a abraçou e a virou pro palco, disse:

-Espera...

Terceira parte do plano "a melhor noite das nossas vidas" : Dedicatória.

-O quê?-ela perguntou

-Chiii!-ele fez no ouvido dela para ela parar de falar e ficar quieta.

Estavam assim ela de pé olhando o grupo se aprontar e ele abraçando ela por trás.

O som começou e então a cantora falou:

-Antes de começarmos, eu quero dizer que vamos dedicar esse show, a essa festa maravilhosa, mas também a uma grande fã nossa: Ana Abott. A primeira música especialmente escolhida pelo seu anjo da guarda... e que anjo!-ela sorriu na direção deles, Ana tremia,- Vamos agitar!!!

Ana se virou para ele, estava quase chorando.

-Você... você fez...

Ela se atirou nos braços dele e foi o melhor beijo que poderia ter dado na vida, escutou os gêmeos comemorando e ainda se beijavam quando Jorge comentou:

-Pelo visto é maratona de beijo também.

Eles se separaram rindo, ele chamou-a para dançar, e dançaram até o grupo se retirar, depois do terceiro bis.

-Vocês tomaram uma poção fortalecedora ontem?-perguntou Rony com expressão de sono.

Hermione parecia muito cansada, Ana cotucou-o e acenou para frente, Rony e Hermione também olharam, então ele olhou na mesa da organização, para sua surpresa estava ali bebendo o casal mais estranho que eles já tinham tido a coragem de imaginar, conversavam normalmente até.

Rony balançou a cabeça, Hermione concordou.

-Eu não disse?-falou Ana.- E Eles até fazem um casal bonitinho...

-Snape e Graveheart?!-disse Gina olhando para trás. –Nunquinha.

-Porque não?- falou Ana.

-Por que eles se odeiam, Anjo. –ele falou.

-Odiar é uma forma de amar... ás vezes.

-Você não me odeia né?-ele falou baixinho.

-Anjo! –ela o abraçou. Eu adoro você!

Saíram para pegar as mesmas carruagens, o frio de fora foi um choque para eles, Hermione olhou para Harry:

-Vocês ainda vão ficar na festa em Hogwarts?

-E perder a saideira?-Ana falou assombrada.- Eu mato ele-ela balançou o braço de Harry.

-Cara, essa tua namorada é um perigo tão grande quanto você-sabe-quem...-cochichou Rony no seu ouvido.

Entraram na carruagem, Ana parecia elétrica e passou pela cabeça dele que ela tivesse mesmo tomado uma poção para fortalecer, ele estava bem disposto, pois estava acostumado a varar noites e fazer esforço, ela sentou apoiando as costas em seu peito e puxou a mão dele, viu as cicatrizes deixadas pelos castigos de Umbridge, aquelas linhas brancas e falhas, felizmente não dava mais para entender a frase, mas Ana passou a mão por elas, Harry as olhava com desagrado, mas ela começou a falar:

-Uma lua.- traçou a cicatriz com o dedo.- estrelas e um cometa...-ela se desgrudou e o olhou atenta.

Ela lentamente e meio trêmula estendeu a mão e traçou a cicatriz em sua testa.

-Um raio... você é um mapa do céu Harry.

-Seus olhos são o céu Ana.- Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e sorriu.

Os olhos dela tremeram:

-Eu gosto de ver você sorrir assim feliz... você sorri tão pouco.

Ele a abraçou e beijou, quando se afastou e ela abriu os olhos disse, sabendo que vinha do próprio coração:

-Fique comigo Ana, e eu sempre sorrirei para você.

-você sente esse poder?-ela disse colando o rosto no dele. – que está na nossa volta agora?

Ele sentia, estavam quentes, sentia a respiração dela no mesmo ritmo da dele.

-O que é esse poder?- ele abraçou-a mais forte.

-É amor...-ela o olhou nos olhos.- Eu amo você.

-E eu amo você, Ana, amo pra sempre, amo de verdade.-ele a puxou mais perto e a beijou, não desejando mais se separar dela.

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts escutaram a música, muitos que não puderam ir a festa estavam ali, Ana o puxou assim que desceram:

-Vamos Anjo!

-Dá um tempo Ana!-gritou Rony.- Vamos trocar de Roupa ou vamos congelar...

Ela parou os olhou e concordou.

Quando desceram estavam com blusas e jaquetas, saíram, Gina e Neville foram a uma mesa onde estavam Dino e Parvati, Ana não perdoou, enquanto Rony e Hermione foram sentar eles foram dançar.

Haviam lanterninhas iluminando o lugar, apesar de enfeitiçado, o lugar ainda estava frio, mas Ana não queria parar de dançar, ele tinha admitir que estava cansando...

Umas amigas de Ana pediram para ela ir ajudar com uma amiga que estava mal porque tinha brigado com o namorado, ela o deixou depois de muito apelo por parte das amigas, mas firmemente dizendo para ele esperar, mas quando voltou a mesa onde estavam os amigos estava vazia, decidiu entrar por causa do frio, quando entrou escutou uns soluços abafados, mais a frente num canto escuro estava Hermione, chorando aos soluços.

-Mione, o que foi?-ele se aproximou preocupado.

-Nada.-ela disse quando se assustou.

-Nada? Que nada uma ova! Você está aqui chorando sozinha porquê? Onde tá o Rony?

Ela começou a soluçar mais e começou a chorar e o olhou:

-Ele é tão insensível, grosso e ciumento!

Ele sentiu um imenso mal estar ao vê-la chorando:

-Vocês brigaram?

Ela acenou com a cabeça recomeçando a chorar, como o Rony conseguira estragar o maravilhoso plano garantido dele e dos gêmeos?!

-Mione, se acalma, -ele disse abraçando a amiga.- Ele é assim meio grosso meio doido, sei lá... mas te ama.

Ela deu um soluço misturado com risada:

-Eu sei, mas não é suficiente... precisa ... carinho...

Harry sentiu seu coração partir com a tristeza dela, que soluçava agarrada nele, enquanto ele tentava consola-la.

Foi quando muitas coisas aconteceram... Gina apareceu com uns lenços e fez sinal para Harry sorrindo, então estacou branca, Mas ele não teve chance de virar para olhar, ou pior, se virou o que potencializou o soco que levou e o fez cair quase desacordado.

-Seu traidor safado!-falou Rony parecendo um touro bravo.- PELAS MINHAS COSTAS!!! E se diz meu AMIGO!!!

Ele se levantou consciente de que no escuro Rony imaginara que outra coisa estivesse acontecendo, Hermione parara de boca aberta, Rony estava furioso:

-Calma aí Rony.-disse massageando o queixo.

-CALA ESSA BOCA!!! ACHOU QUE PODIA ME AGRADAR E COMER QUIETO?!!!-avançou.

-NÃO FALA BESTEIRA! VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO BURRO!-ele tentou se defender.

Os gêmeos apareceram...

-EU FUI BURRO SIM! EM CONFIAR EM VOCÊ!

-Pára Rony!!!-gritou Hermione tentando agarrar o braço dele.

Ele estava fora de si, empurrou Hermione que caiu no chão.

-Você está defendendo ele! São dois safados!

Harry ficou furioso, meteu um soco em Rony que o largou e cambaleou:

-Pare de ser cretino! Escute...

-Eu acertei não...-disse Rony se preparando para voltar pra briga.- Dois safados, sempre desconfiei.

Se atracaram de novo, agora Harry também estava bravo, se xingavam, um acusando o outro tentando chamar o amigo a razão quando Rony cometeu seu pior erro:

-TRAIDOR SIM! COMO UM DELES! É POR ISSO QUE TEM AFINIDADE COM VOCÊSABEQUEM!!!

Por um segundo os dois pararam, e o silêncio imperou, provavelmente Rony sabia que o que tinha dito era imperdoável, mas era Harry que perdia a cabeça agora, os olhos arregalados e uma expressão medonha de fúria:

-REPETE.-disse rilhando os dentes.- REPETE!!! REPETE NA MINHA CARA!!!- ele pegou Rony pelas vestes e o empurrou contra a parede como se Rony não tivesse peso, chegou a escutar:

-Cara segure ele, porque vão se matar-disse Fred.

-Harry larga ele!-disse Hermione.

Mas ele não ouvia, estava furioso:

-FALA! REPETE AGORA SEU BURRO! O QUE FOI? PERDEU A CORAGEM?

Rony voltou a se enfurecer, olhando nos seus olhos:

-VOCÊ É SIM UM TRAIDOR METIDO, UMA COBRA TRAIÇOEIRA!!! IGUAL A ELE!!!

Rony foi jogado no chão, arremessado seria mais correto,se ergueu mas levou um soco que o fez voltar ao chão, Harry não pretendia parar de bater, estava cego de ódio, quando avançou os gêmeos o seguraram:

-Pára Harry, você arrebentou ele!

Rony gemeu, mas se levantou, Jorge falou sério:

-Sobe Rony! Agora!!!

O outro virou as costas e subiu com a mão no queixo.

Era incrível como aquela briga não chamara a atenção de ninguém, mas então ele ainda furioso se soltou dos gêmeos puxando os braços.

-Me largem!

-Calma, ele perdeu a cabeça.

-Calem a boca!-ele disse amargo, e saiu andando,- Me deixem em paz! -Não o deteram quando viram que ele se dirigira para fora.

-Maldito imbecil teimoso! Arrogante! –ele falava para o vento, o jardim estava vazio, ele sentou na mesa e ficou ali tremendo sem saber o que fazer, aquilo o magoara, vindo de Rony, era horrível.Mas também sentia uma raiva horrenda crescendo nele, queria esganar, arrebentar, trucidar o Rony. O vento gelado o cortava agora que não tinha mais feitiço algum para esquentar o lugar.

-HARRY!

Ele olhou, era Ana, ele se levantou, se acalmando, ela devia ter sido informada, viera para consola-lo... mas quando chegou perto tinha uma expressão estranha.

-Ana?-ele perguntou.

Ela deu dois passos ergueu a mão e lhe deu a maior bofetada, acertando onde Rony metera o soco, ele viu estrelas de dor, além de tudo estava frio, mas a dor veio de dentro, do coração quando ela gritou num misto de tristeza e raiva, chorando:

-Como pôde! Eu não merecia! Seu melhor amigo! E eu! Como você pode ser tão cínico, disse que me AMAVA!!!

-Ana...-ele falou aturdido.

-CALA A BOCA!!! –ela estava furiosa – CALA ESSA BOCA!!! CHO TEM RAZÃO!!! VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO!!!

-Ana...-ele deu um passo na direção dela e levou outro tapa.

-SE AFASTA DE MIM! EU NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS!!! SEU...SUJO!!! MONSTRO!-ela se virou e saiu correndo.

Ele olhou para o lago aturdido, gelado e morto, se sentiu morto por dentro, como se tivessem arrancado algo dele, sabia que era o amor que sentia por ela, não conseguia digerir o que ela tinha dito, quando caiu a ficha de que Rony devia ter contado sua versão a ela, se moveu, andou, correu disparou até a torre.

-Luzes azuis!-falou alto assustando a mulher gorda.

-SIM,SIM!-ela se afastou.

Ele nem esperou ela terminar de abrir se meteu entre ela e a parede e pulou para dentro, viu os gêmeos parecendo furiosos limpando a cara de Rony, com Gina abraçada com Hermione que parecia ainda estar chorando, todos pararam e o olharam, viu que Rony estava com aquela cara de quem fez algo errado, e viu com raiva que ele apenas esperava que Harry começasse a reconciliação, mas não, ele não estava disposto a pedir desculpas primeiro por algo que não fizera, não agora, se dirigiu diretamente a Rony, quando falou percebeu que sua voz era rouca e grave,viu Rony levantar os olhos naquela cara que tinha dois cortes por causa dos socos que ele acertara:

-Tá feliz, Rony!-disse calma, mas friamente.

Os gêmeos se inquietaram.

-Me responde, está feliz?

Rony desviou o olhar, ele agarrou os cabelos de Rony e o forçou a olha-lo e não largou mesmo com os gêmeos tentando fazê-lo largar.

-Está feliz em meter a Ana nisso? Está feliz em fazer ela me odiar?!

Os gêmeos o largaram, provavelmente achando que Rony agora merecia uma surra.

-Eu nunca vou perdoar você pelo que fez comigo e com ela! Eu nunca vou perdoar!- soltou os cabelos do outro que estava muito chocado para falar.-Me faz um favor... esquece que um dia foi meu amigo, eu não conheço você, eu tenho ódio de você! –ele se virou e socou a parede, sentiu a dor, devia ter quebrado algo, mas não se importou.- devia ter sido em você... –baixou a mão viu que sangrava.- Eu nunca mais vou falar com você, acabou, você matou nossa amizade.

Hermione soluçava num canto, os outros estavam silenciosos, muito pelo seu repentino ataque de fúria, ele subiu as escadas e se jogou na cama gelado.


	18. O viajante

**Cap. 18 -O viajante- **

Na manhã seguinte não se moveu, não que conseguisse dormir, estava consciente que estava mal, esperou os sons de pessoas se afastarem e se vestiu com dificuldade, foi diretamente para a ala hospitalar, porque sua mão tinha inchado muito e ele não conseguia mover os dedos, além do mais sentia muita dor de cabeça, seu ouvido direito estava zunindo.

-Aí está você.-disse madame Pomfrey.-Já o esperava.

Ele franziu a testa, ela apontou uma das camas, Rony estava dormindo nela:

-Duas costelas e o queixo... quem diria...Você é bem fortinho... -ela disse indo direto para mão dele.-É, fez um belo estrago nessa mão, devia ter vindo ontem também, seu amigo deve ter um queixo duro...

-Não foi ele.- disse sonsamente avaliando Rony desacordado na cama.- Foi quando soquei a parede.

Madame Pomfrey o olhou e verificou a temperatura e disse assustada:

-Você está ardendo de febre! vai deitar já, essas festas de inverno dão nisso! Bebedeira, briga, gente ficando doente por causa do frio, principalmente quando saem com o corpo quente.

-Meu ouvido...-ele disse enquanto se trocava.

-Sim, vamos dar um jeito dele não piorar, mas você precisa de repouso, não dormiu nada pelo jeito.

Depois de beber três poções, adormeceu profundamente.

Acordou quando a tarde já acabava, estava muito melhor apesar da mão estar meio dura, sentou-se e olhou a cama de Rony, estava vazia, Pomfrey voltou, reavaliou e o liberou, ele saiu devagar meio aturdido, sem saber o que fazer direito, andou devagar até a sala comunal, estava vazia, a maioria das pessoas estava lá fora, brincando na neve que se acumulara.

Ele subiu e voltou a se deitar, mas não conseguiu dormir, pensou desgostosamente que a "a melhor noite das nossas vidas" tinha sido em vão, tudo que falara com Ana, tudo que haviam feito, lembrou dela gritando furiosa " CHO TEM RAZÃO!!! VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO!!!" , sentiu um imenso vazio, porque o ódio que sentia de Rony e a profunda tristeza que sentia por ter escutado aquilo o atormentavam, sentiu um imenso desprezo por sua pouca sorte, "eu só queria consolar a Mione... poxa... eu não fiz nada errado... por que tudo que eu faço dá errado?", tinha que falar com Ana, mas não tinha coragem de levantar, pensou no que ela devia ter sentido, depois de ter dito com todo o coração que a amava, ela devia sentir-se traída, usada, devia mesmo achá-lo um monstro...mas ele não entendia a atitude dela, não o deixou falar.

Saiu em silêncio para jantar, sentou perto de Neville e Gina que o chamaram, Rony estava sentado com os gêmeos que pareciam ainda estar bem furiosos com o irmão, Hermione se sentou ainda mais longe, junto de Lilá e Parvati. Notou que havia um burburinho pela mesa, desgostosamente percebeu que em outras mesas pessoas se viravam para olhá-los, Ana comeu sem erguer o rosto do prato consolada pelas Gêmeas louras, ele olhou para Neville e Gina e perguntou num sussurro rouco:

-E ai? O que aconteceu?

Os dois se olharam, obviamente era eles que deviam ter perguntado aquilo, mas acharam que não deviam incomodá-lo, Neville o olhou e balançou a cabeça , mas Gina resolveu que era melhor falar algo.

-Bem, depois de você partir o Rony ao meio e ele se arrastar até a torre, só depois ele contou que tinha encontrado a Ana, a gente não sabia, senão a gente tinha ido atrás dela..., eu e os gêmeos resolvemos ir atrás dele, sabe, ele parecia muito mal, aliás agora imagino como ficou seu primo quando você bateu nele, você engana bem sendo magro... parecia um bicho quando partiu pra cima, deu medo sabe... então a Mione se descontrolou e quase bateu nele também, estávamos pensando em leva-lo a ala hospitalar quando você entrou, sei lá, você tava com uma cara assassina, quando você agarrou o Rony pelos cabelos achei que ia matar ele, se bem que se tivesse dado aquele soco, teria matado... falando nisso, como tá a sua mão?

Até ele ficou cansado quando ela parou de falar, Neville ainda o olhava com uma cara meio abobalhada, ele levantou a mão e abriu e fechou umas vezes.

-Está dura, mas madame Pomfrey diz que vai melhorar, eu fraturei todos os dedos, e o pulso...

Neville parecia mais abobalhado ainda...

-Mas e depois... porque essa agitação?-ele sussurrou.

-Ah, bem, algumas pessoas escutaram os berros, e quando Rony falou com Ana, ela estava acompanhada de algumas pessoas, bem... o pessoal da Corvinal tá ajudando a espalhar a história...

-Que história?

-Que você agarrou Hermione num corredor escuro enquanto Ana e Rony não estavam por perto...-disse Neville sério.- Sabe, alguns boatos são bem maldosos...parece que a Cho quer vingança...

-Que maravilha... porquê eu não estou surpreso?

-E a Ana Harry, como ela reagiu?

Ele ficou subitamente quieto e passou inconscientemente a mão no rosto onde levou o tapa,os amigos compreenderam... ele falou baixo.

-Nada bem... só achei que ela confiasse mais em mim...

-É que a Cho vem enchendo o saco dela a um bom tempo, enfiando minhocas na cabeça dela.-disse Gina.

-Mas que minhocas caramba?

-Ah, Harry... eu disse uma vez, se você é cego eu não vou abrir seus olhos!

Ele olhou de novo em direção de Ana que o olhava e virou o rosto, olhou para Gina e disse muito sério:

-Tá, sou cego e burro, então me explique porque parece que eu preciso de explicações...

Ela olhou para ele meio intimidada, falou mais baixo ainda:

-Se manca Harry, um, a Cho falou pra todo mundo sobre a história de Hogsmeade...

-Como?

-Que você ia se encontrar com Hermione e outras garotas depois dela...-falou Neville.- e eu escutei...

ele deu um grunhido em resposta.

-Dois, a Ana tá com medo... por que te achou perfeito demais...

-Isso é loucura!-ele disse encarando o próprio prato...

-Três, o Rony é um idiota inseguro e ciumento... muito anta por sinal!

-Isso eu sei.-ele falou sério

-Quatro,a Hermione gosta de você...

-Isso é besteira, somos amigos.

-Não Harry, é sério... ela gosta de você...

-Mas ela estava namorando o Rony!

Gina olhou pra cima, pareceu a própria Hermione encarnada.

-Ela gosta dele também!

-Eu não tô entendendo...- então ficou mudo.

Inicialmente ele se forçara a esquecer, porque se sentira culpado por forçar algo que podia não existir, agora a culpa o perturbava ao lembrar do que vira:

"-Não! EU AMO VOCÊ! Por isso tenho CIUMES de você!"

"-Mas eu..."

"-Ou prefere o Krum?"

"-Eu..."

"-Ou o Harry?"

"-Decida. Nenhum de nós merece isso, pense, eu vou dormir, boa noite."

Olhou para Gina, estava meio paralisado.

-Parece que a ficha finalmente caiu!

-Repete, que eu não to acreditando, você tá insinuando que a Mione, nossa Mione, nossa amiga, tá em dúvida?

-Aleluia!-disse Gina. -Deus existe!

Neville balançou a cabeça e acompanhou Gina que se levantou e saiu de mãos dadas com ela, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos...

"Eu prefiro enfrentar uns comensais a entende-las..." pensou... "eu definitivamente não as entendo", Hermione era sua amiga, não a via de outra forma. Estava definitivamente confuso e cansado.

Tentou falar com Ana nas aulas, mas ela olhava friamente e ele preferia não prejudica-la mais em sala, nos corredores as amigas pareciam estar sempre em volta e sempre havia uma disposta a enxotá-lo com magia se preciso, uma vez ele disparou atrás dela pelos corredores a noite e quase a alcançou quando três amigas apareceram e o estuporaram... foi um vexame... Malfoy quando o via, ajudado por Crabbe e Goyle cercavam as meninas mais próximas como se fossem protegê-las de um tarado em potencial e gritava "fique longe delas Potter!", Rony parecia meio distante, não se desculpara, talvez mais por medo do que por raiva, sempre saia de perto quando ele chegava e Harry ainda guardava o ressentimento, e teimosamente repetia pra si mesmo "não foi minha culpa, não vou pedir desculpas primeiro, ele nunca pede..." , mas era de Hermione que ele sentia pena, ela se afastara dos dois, agora ele sabia, se sentindo culpada, ela estava tão quieta e solitária quanto no começo do primeiro ano.

-Mais um zero então?-disse Snape voltando a velha forma.-Eu avisei senhorita Abott que o Potter era má companhia.

Mais risinhos de Malfoy e de uns outros...

Era o segundo zero seguido, por mais que se esforçasse, Ana sempre tremia a mão, ou esquecia alguma coisa, e não escutava quando ele tentava avisar, adotara a tática da ignorância, ele que sempre convivera com isso foi atingido pela primeira vez, se sentia muito infeliz, foi a felicidade de Snape que o fez tomar uma medida drástica.

Ana jogou as coisas na mochila rapidamente e saiu, geralmente ele ficava guardando as coisas, mas dessa vez ele também jogou as coisas de qualquer jeito na mochila e disparou atrás, pegou-a no meio do corredor, antes de encontrar umas amigas a esperando do outro lado, mas ele pegou com força no braço dela e a empurrou pra dentro da mesma sala onde haviam se beijado a primeira vez. Encostou-se na porta trancando o caminho.

-Me larga! Está me machucando! Seu grosso!-ela falou puxando o braço.

-Me escuta!

-Me deixe ir, tenho aula!

-Me escuta!

-Me deixa ir!-ela puxou a varinha.

Ele ergueu as mãos desarmado, olhou-a nos olhos:

-É isso? Escuta todo mundo menos eu?! Você nem me deixou...

-O quê? Contar uma história? Você parece bom nisso!

Ele fechou os olhos magoado, sabia que tudo que havia acontecido naqueles anos deixara marcas nele e nas pessoas a sua volta, mas nunca imaginava que aquele era o preço.

-Então é isso...-abaixou as mãos. -Você não vai escutar, anjo... Você não me amava então...

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas por alguns segundos, então repetiu apontando a varinha pra ele:

-Me deixe sair!

-Eu te amo Ana, E eu amo você, Anjo, amo pra sempre, amo de verdade...

Ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela, sentiu a varinha dela no seu peito, apontada pra seu coração:

-Eu não me importo que você brigue comigo, mas me escute, eu nuca fiz nada, como você pode acreditar? Depois de tudo que fizemos naquela noite, você disse que me amava também... eu acreditei em você, você chegou pra mim tão especial, tão linda, que eu não acreditei que te merecia, mas não vou suportar que me deixe, porque eu te amo Ana... me diz que não me ama, me diz aqui, nessa sala, você se lembra dela, Anjo?

Só então ela olhou em volta, estremeceu e o olhou, mas não abaixou a varinha, passou a outra mão no rosto dele e parou nos lábios para que ele não falasse:

-Eu não sei... estou confusa...eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar, eu mudei de idéia, não vou ficar para o natal... acho que posso pensar melhor em casa... eu não quero magoar ninguém... mas ficar com você é confuso...-ela parecia muito infeliz.- Eu não quero magoar você... mas não quero me machucar... eu preciso pensar...

Ela não havia dito o que ele queria ouvir, mas lhe dera uma pequena esperança, ele deu um sorriso triste, soltou o rosto dela e saiu da frente da porta:

-Eu espero... espero o tempo que precisar, espero pra sempre, por que eu só sorrio para você... Vai ser um natal triste sem você, e eu vou contar os dias pra lhe ver de novo, mas não vou insistir...mas pense, eu te amo mesmo Ana, e não estou mentindo, por isso eu espero.

Ela ficou parada um tempo, e então saiu sem falar nada, e ele ficou naquela sala vazia até anoitecer, na esperança de que ela ainda voltasse, nem foi jantar, ficou até passar da hora, mas ela não voltou.

Abandonou a sala vazia com um aperto estranho no peito.

E o inverno apenas ficou mais frio, com os três separados, e Ana sem falar com ele ainda, mas foi firme, não pediu desculpas para Rony, o amigo ia ter que dar o braço a torcer, o ódio já tinha esfriado a um bom tempo, mas ele sabia que isso ele não poderia fazer, ele não se aproximou de Hermione, respeitando o que ela devia estar passando, esperando que ela viesse conversar quando estivesse pronta, sendo o que fosse para falar, e para Ana cumpriu sua parte, ficou quieto esperando, desejando abraça-la de novo, mas sem sequer falar com ela além do necessário ás aulas...

As únicas aulas que desfrutava inteiramente eram as aulas de defesa, onde eles ainda treinavam os escudos, principalmente por que Morgan o apoiava, embora não pudessem se encontrar novamente ás quintas, pois ela conseguira uma nova autorização para trabalhar no véu... mas as aulas eram suficientes para manter seu moral, ele era especialmente habilidoso no assunto, tinha um probleminha em controlar o escudo de vento que sempre acabava por virar um furacão descontrolado, mas foi no escudo de fogo "Mellius" que ele surpreendeu, virtualmente impenetrável, e muito poderoso,repeliu o ataque de meia turma... Morgan afirmou que podia ser usado no ataque também.

Hagrid se distanciou também ao vê-los distantes, as aulas de criaturas esfriara com o clima e a proximidade do natal apenas piorou os ânimos.

Eles haviam planejado passar o natal juntos...ele planejara o natal, com todos reunidos, agora ele ia passa-lo sozinho...

Um dia antes da Profa Minerva passar a lista de quem ficaria no Natal, Algo mais se somou a sua lista de culpas por mero acaso, eles estavam próximos, os quatro irmãos, tinham recebido uma carta, estavam conversando, provavelmente nem perceberam que ele estava ali, porque ele chegou depois.

-Sim.-disse Jorge.-Então pega leve Rony!

O outro deu um grunhido.

-Eles estão bem.-disse Jorge.

-Mas estariam melhor se não se metessem nisso.-retorquiu Rony.

-Você tá falando que nem o babaca do Percy.

-Pois nessas horas eu acho que ele tem razão.-ele falou mais alto.

-Sério?-disse Jorge.-Então faz o favor de não repetir isso na frente do papai.

-Nem da mãe.-disse Fred.

-Porquê?- perguntou Gina.

-Ele não fala com eles, ele não dá notícias...-disse Jorge

-Diz que está sempre ocupado, devolve os pergaminhos sem abrir...-completou Fred

-Mas porquê?- Gina insistiu.

-Eu sei bem porquê, ou quem.-disse Rony e estacou ficando pálido.

Harry acabara de se levantar,os quatro o olharam, sabiam muito bem que ele ouvira e entendera, ele saiu em silêncio, não precisava de uma nova culpa pra sua coleção, mas era tarde, então algo acontecera com os pais de Rony no serviço a Ordem... teria sido grave?

E Percy continuava a não falar com eles, Rony não o perdoara, "porque ele precisa me perdoar, é ele que tem que pedir perdão!", além do mais Percy era adulto, imaginava a tortura que seria ficar sozinho, isolado e sem notícias no castelo durante o natal, "Meu Deus seu idiota! Tem gente arriscando a vida do lado de fora desse castelo e você preocupado com briguinhas de namoro?" "Preocupado com festas?", Percy estava jogando a família fora, se ele pudesse avisá-lo, falar com ele... falar... tinha que falar com Percy, abrir os olhos dele, mas como? Não tinha coragem para pedir para sair com os gêmeos, Gina e Rony, nem teria autorização para sair sozinho, Hermione comentara que iria passar o natal com os pais, ela precisava mesmo de colo.

Foi na cama que uma idéia demente passou pela sua cabeça, e como todas as suas idéias dementes, foi tomando forma, foi encontrando soluções, foi lhe dando coragem, dormiu com a certeza que cometeria a maior loucura de sua vida.

Quando a Profa Minerva passou a lista ele assinou com a maior cara de condenado possível, se sentindo um pouco mal, viu a cara de Hermione, sentiu mais pena dela do que ela dele, naquela semana, ele se preparou meticulosamente para por em ação seu plano, dos pequenos furtos até o repasse do roteiro, tudo estava sendo planejado, tinha boas chances de conseguir o que queria, mas não havia chance alguma de sair limpo daquilo, pesar prós e contras não era com ele, decidiu fazer o que achava que devia, se sentindo idiotamente impulsivo.

Quando foi a noite antes do último dia, viu Rony arrumar a mala para ir juntamente com os outros, o amigo sequer olhou para ele, ele fechou as cortinas da cama, não gostava de ficar assim "não vou falar... a culpa não é minha..." além do mais o quarto vazio seria uma vantagem, ele desceu para sala comunal e ficou sentado em uma poltrona até tarde, subiu e deitou para dormir ansioso.

Quase não dormiu, se remexeu pensando em tudo que podia dar errado, havia muita coisa, mas ele não sentia medo, sentia ansiedade de saber o que aconteceria depois de fazer... não queria pensar nas conseqüências... estava clareando e ele não dormira nada e quando escutou a movimentação da partida levantou e foi comer com os outros, despediu-se dos gêmeos, de Gina, abraçou Hermione desejando uma boa viagem e até deu um aceno para Rony, que não o devolveu, voltou sob o olhar da profa Minerva para a sala comunal, subiu ao quarto, pegou da mesinha duas folhas de olhos-de-águia, as esmagou na mão como vira Neville fazer, esperou os cinco minutos e limpou os olhos, enxergava normalmente sem os óculos, em frente ao espelho usou o bom e velho feitiço para mudar a aparência, "Glamoure", pensou em Tonks... do espelho não o encarava um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes e sim um jovem louro com olhos azulados, vestiu-se e reparou que ficara praticamente irreconhecível, o cabelo longo cobrindo a cicatriz, pegou a mochila que havia preparado a um bom tempo, o mapa de Hogwarts e se cobriu com a capa de seu pai, não precisou esperar muito para alguém passar pelo quadro que demoradamente foi fechando dando-lhe tempo para sair, foi até a entrada do caminho secreto a Hogsmeade escondido na corcunda daquela bruxa, a passagem parecia ter ficado incomodamente menor do que lembrava, entrou limpando o mapa, deixou-o ali em um canto escondido, na esperança de um dia recuperá-lo , se voltasse... e saiu do castelo em direção a Hogsmeade, sentia uma dor no coração em fugir daquele jeito, mas era preciso, se não fizesse algo iria enlouquecer, saiu no porão da Dedosdemel, sair foi fácil, em um lugar mais escondido guardou a capa na mochila e se aprumando foi ao lugar onde Hagrid comentara, era um ponto fixo do noitibus, estendeu o braço da varinha e o veículo ridiculamente roxo se materializou, Lalau apareceu na porta e ia começar a falar quando ele interrompeu:

-Estou com pressa vamos.-disse entrando, as vezes se surpreendia em como sua voz podia parecer firme se realmente desejasse.

Pagou a Lalau os onze sicles enquanto ele o olhou longamente mas não o perturbou com perguntas, disse que precisava tratar de negócios no Beco Diagonal o mais rápido possível e BANG!

Estavam no que parecia ser uma pequena estrada rural, a paisagem mudou muito várias vezes e Harry pode contemplar anônimo as pessoas a sua volta, quando foi avisado.

-O próximo ponto é o Beco.-disse Lalau.

Ninguém reparou no rapaz louro que entrou no Caldeirão Furado e se dirigindo a parte de trás entrou no Beco Diagonal, fazia muito tempo que não visitava aquele lugar, embora tenha sentido uma vontade quase infantil de sair olhando as lojas, principalmente a de artigos para Quadribol longamente, tinha plena consciência que não tinha tempo, foi direto a Gringotes, não que precisasse de dinheiro, tinha bastante e não poderia fazer um saque sem revelar quem era, mas sim para trocar dinheiro de bruxo por dinheiro de trouxa, o que aconteceu bem rápido, ele saiu e andou um pouco mais calmo, tinha chego até ali sem sobressaltos, entrou em duas lojas e fez compras, uma delas era para pegar uma encomenda,fizera o pedido por carta com ajuda dos gêmeos, mas eles não sabiam que ele alterara a data combinada para a entrega nem o lugar da mesma...

No correio despachou o presente de natal de Hermione, e com uma carta que escreveu na noite em que falara com Ana mandou a encomenda que fizera, um colar para ela, mandou gravar no pingente "sorrirei pra sempre pra você." viu as corujas partirem pensando no quanto Edwiges ficaria revoltada se soubesse que usara outra coruja...

Com as compras na mão, mochila nas costas deixou o Beco e o Caldeirão Furado, catou na jaqueta o endereço de Percy de uma carta que roubara de Rony, era uma zona residencial, tomou o metrô, sentou perdido em pensamentos, estava fora, entre trouxas completamente anônimo, estava meio preocupado até duas garotas acenarem entre risinhos pra ele em uma estação quando o metrô parou, ele acenou de volta rindo e elas lhe mandaram beijinhos, isso era uma vida trouxa e comum... gente despreocupada andando da escola pra casa, para o Shoping, o cinema, o trabalho... sem uma sombra para perseguí-los em seus sonhos... desceu no ponto e viu que andaria duas quadras, andou olhando os prédios, nunca saíra da casa dos Dursleys a não ser para a escola, e não mudara muito com sua entrada em Hogwarts, na verdade percebeu que seu mundo era bem restrito, e esse novo horizonte despertou um desejo de ir, ir aonde seus pés o levassem para nunca mais voltar...

Encontrou o número indicado, um prédio baixo e antigo de quatro andares, o endereço era do terceiro andar... entrou, não havia porteiro, subiu pelas escadas escuras, antes de sair no corredor apanhou um vidrinho na mochila e bebeu seu conteúdo, para evitar usar a varinha e ser descoberto pelo ministério, preparara aquela poção para reverter o efeito do feitiço Glamoure, quem entrou no corredor mal iluminado era o Harry Potter, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, pegou um pequeno espelho e viu animado que a poção fora um sucesso tão grande que até os malditos cabelos brancos haviam sumido."Devia ter tentado essa antes..."

Estava em frente a porta, escutou uma conversa, um casal, conferiu de novo o endereço, "É isso Harry, ou vai em frente, ou admite que fez uma enorme palhaçada, lembre, o objetivo é fazer Percy voltar pra casa... bate nessa porta e faz o serviço direito!", mal percebeu que batia na porta com a mão dura.Escutou a voz do próprio Percy:

-Um minuto! Quem pode ser?

Percy abriu a porta e o olhou, por um segundo pode apreciar o quanto crescera ao olhar Percy olho no olho, o outro parecia estuporado.

-Não vai me convidar para entrar?- disse calmamente.

-Entre.- ele falou secamente.

Ele entrou, o apartamento lembrava o de Graveheart, pequeno e simples, Penélope, namorada de Percy surgiu do corredor e estacou.

-Harry?

-Oi Penélope.

Escutou Percy bater a porta, a garota disse baixo "vou deixá-los a sós" e voltou para dentro.

-O que quer aqui?!- disse Percy aborrecido.

-Conversar.- disse se virando encarando Percy.

Ele parecia cansado e mais magro além de mais velho, ele indicou o sofá na sala e Harry se sentou deixando a mochila e a sacola ao lado.

-Bom lugar...- disse olhando em volta.- Penélope está morando com você?

-O que você tem com isso?

-Nada, mas eu sempre torci por vocês dois.

-Vem cá Potter,- ele disse pondo os cotovelos nos joelhos e arcando o corpo para frente encarando Harry mais de perto.- O que você, justamente "você" está fazendo aqui?

-Vim te abrir os olhos.- colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos e ficou na mesma posição que Percy encarando-o.- Vim pra colocar juízo nessa cabeça dura.

Percy o olhou indignado.

-Você! Me abrir os olhos?! Você que é o motivo de minha família estar arriscando o pescoço?! Você que é o motivo dessa desgraça toda!

-Talvez eu seja. Mas eu ainda não estou fazendo loucuras. Você falou de sua família, Percy, mas você está jogando sua família fora!

Penélope apareceu no corredor, Percy de costas não pôde vê-la, mas ela parecia muito triste, balançou a cabeça para Harry, aquilo lhe deu coragem.

-Estranho você falar em família. Visto que não tem uma...

Percy não imaginava o quanto aquilo lhe magoava, mas ele sorriu.

-Rony me falou a mesma coisa recentemente, sabe que ele se parece muito com você ás vezes? Principalmente com o distintivo de monitor.

-Pelo menos ele...- o olhar dele pareceu nublar.

-Eles tem saudades de você Percy, você tem saudades deles também, pra que ser teimoso? Acabou, ficou provado que o ministério estava errado, que Fudge estava enganado... O que é preciso pra você voltar pra casa, ou pelo menos ir ver sua família?

Percy ficou muito tempo calado.

-Você acha que eles não vão te perdoar? Acha que sua mãe ia ficar chorando pelos cantos se não sentisse sua falta?

Percy o olhou surpreso.

-Eu vi, eu sei, seu pai e sua mãe estão arrasados, o que você pensou? Que eles iam rir de você?

Percy olhou para janela atrás de Harry, evitando encara-lo, então seu rosto endureceu:

-Seja sincero, o que você quer com isso?

Não que tivesse ficado com a pergunta, mas não tinha pensado no assunto, foi de dentro que veio a resposta:

-Quero consertar meus erros Percy, eu também errei, eu sei que você não aprovou minha versão dos fatos, apesar de serem os certos, e sei que de certa forma interferi com sua família... Mas sabe, eu sempre gostei de vocês. Eu lembro do Primeiro ano, você lembra? Nós chegamos a ser amigos Percy, pelo menos eu confiei em você antes, acho que eles merecem você de volta...

Percy suspirou, abatido.

-É natal Percy, não faça o que fez ano passado, você não imagina como afetou sua mãe, seu pai e seus irmãos... bem você imagina a reação dos gêmeos...

-Devem ter planejado me afogar em bombas de bosta.

Harry riu.

-Perto disso. Mas eles sentem sua falta...

-Escuta ele Percy.- disse Penélope. - Se você não me escuta, escuta ele... ele sabe o que tá falando.

Percy ficou aturdido ao vê-la apoiá-lo, baixou a cabeça:

-Eu tenho medo.-sussurrou mais pra si mesmo do que para eles.

-Devia ter mais medo de perde-los...- Harry falou sério.- Você sabe da situação, sabe o que está acontecendo, e se...-ele meio que perdeu a coragem, mas o olhar da garota o fez retomar a frase.- e se eles morrerem amanhã Percy... de que vai valer esse seu medo? além de valer como base pra uma culpa horrível?

Percy o olhou assustado, mas voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

-Eu sei disso, mas tenho vergonha...

-Devia ter vergonha de falar isso na minha frente... você tem uma família maravilhosa te esperando, uma família pela qual eu daria tudo pra ter...

-Eu sei, mas não tenho coragem...

-Ah.-ele disse se levantando e pondo a mochila nas costas.- Isso é com você, preciso ir. Não precisa me acompanhar Penélope.-disse sorrindo para ela que lhe deu um sorriso triste também.

Ele foi até a porta e abriu, se virou e disse:

-No caso da coragem...-os dois se viraram para o olhar.- Naquela sacola ali estão os presentes que eu comprei... se você não levar, eles não vão receber... e eles vão gostar de saber de vocês dois... e digam pra eles que eu estou bem, tá certo? Não esqueça dos presentes... Tchau.

Saiu devagar do prédio porque sabia que Percy e Penélope iriam conversar muito antes de tomarem a decisão de ir até o resto da família, mas soube pelo olhar de Percy que ele só estava precisando de um empurrãozinho, talvez nem precisasse ter tido todo aquele trabalho, talvez em algum tempo a própria Penélope poderia tê-lo convencido... andou devagar em direção ao metrô, pensando na felicidade da senhora Weasley quando soubesse que provavelmente os dois se casassem logo... faziam um casal simpático até.

Estava pensando em tudo que acontecera e acabou por perder o ponto, andava realmente desligado, ficou observando o cara na sua frente lendo um jornal até chegar no próximo ponto que era em frente a Biblioteca Pública Municipal, quando ia saindo do vagão seu olhar passou do jornal para a placa onde estava escrito "Biblioteca Pública Municipal", algo despertou dentro dele, como se estivesse sendo atraído para lá.

-Porquê eu nunca pensei nisso? Tão óbvio! Tão prático!

Era perto de meio dia, talvez ninguém percebera sua falta ainda, mas ele ia arriscar, entrou na biblioteca, guardou a mochila, sabia o que estava procurando, pediu os registros de mortes ocorridas a quinze anos antes, encontrar demorou, mas encontrou, as notas de falecimento de seus pais, e o local do sepultamento, no mesmo jornal havia menção ao horrível acidente que matara um casal, quando o aquecimento da casa explodiu, na notícia estava escrito "por sorte, por causa da reforma na casa o filho do casal estava na casa de parentes..." Era a segunda versão trouxa que via da morte dos pais, xerocou as notas, com um plano mais audacioso em mente, esse movido pelo desespero de saber, sem nenhuma consideração com segurança ou preocupação que pudesse causar...

Saiu da biblioteca fechando a jaqueta, esfriara ainda mais e a neve estava densa, nas lojas haviam anúncios de todo tipo de presente ideal...foi quando pelo canto do olho viu e estacou Belatriz Lestrange, estava do outro lado da rua, quando ele a encarou abobalhado ela lhe sorriu, mas ela estava vestindo roupa de trouxa, ele sentiu um frio arrepio, então um carro preto passou muito perto dele obstruindo sua visão por segundos, e ela não estava mais lá.

-Estou imaginando coisas...- pensou alto.

Belatriz nunca andaria vestida de trouxa, principalmente a pé no frio esbarrando em trouxas... ele devia ter visto alguém parecido... "não há como saberem que estou aqui fora..." ele pegou um ônibus e partiu com destino a sua família...

Quando o ônibus parou naquela vilazinha distante e bucólica já passara da quatro da tarde e o estômago dele roncava de fome, mas ele sabia suportar isso, e quando botou os pés na rua e olhou em volta teve um súbito clarão de compreensão... ao longe numa parte alta havia um longo campo cercado com vários pontinhos escuros, mais longe num morro havia uma ruína, ele entrou em uma pequena lanchonete, um café, e sentou no balcão pediu um salgado e algo quente para beber, foi muito bem atendido pela moça do balcão, que atenciosamente lhe confirmou que estava no lugar certo, "o que faz um rapaz como você perdido nesse lugar?" "estou viajando... aproveitando as férias..." ela indicou como chegar naquele morro "O que vai procurar lá? Só tem uma ruína e um cemitério abandonado..." "Sério?" "nunca mais ninguém mexeu lá depois daquela tragédia" "tragédia?" "um casal que morreu... uma história triste... você não vai querer ir lá, tem aquele cemitério velho..." "gosto de visitar lugares antigos..." ela riu " vai ser professor de história então?" " não sei quanto a história, mas você não é a primeira pessoa que diz que eu podia ser professor..." , depois de comer pagou e disparou naquela direção, precisava saber, confirmar... algo dizia que era o lugar certo, quase como se lembrasse.

Uma hora para subir pela estradinha que contornava o morro e dar de cara com as ruínas que já vira em sonho... chegou ao pequeno muro de pedras, aquela ruína de uma bela casa, devia ser aquelas casas grandes de dois andares... onde seus pais tinham morrido, quando ia passar pelo murinho pisou em algo, um pedaço de madeira... chutou-o, ele virou, estava entalhado, meio apagado e mal tratado, mas ele pode ler, se abaixou e pegou o pedaço de madeira com as mãos trêmulas, limpou a madeira, leu:

"Godric Hollow´s"

Agora sabia, sabia que ali era onde tudo começara… era ali que Voldmort ajudado por Rabicho entrara para mata-lo e por isso matara seus pais... Foi daqueles escombros que Hagrid o retirara e encontrara Sirius... foi dali que Sirius partiu para perseguir Rabicho, foi ali que a história, sua história havia começado... mas algo o chamava para outro lugar, mais atrás... ele precisava ir ao cemitério, algo o atraía para lá... ele precisava ir... correu dando a volta pela ruína, descendo o morro encontrando os muros de pedra e o portão decadente, sabia, sem saber como, sabia onde ir, como se algo o guiasse, o chamasse.

"Foi pra isso que eu saí, foi por isso que me arrisquei, eu faria qualquer coisa pra saber, pra ver... pra ter certeza..." reconhecia, estacou.

Fechou os olhos, não sabia se queria ver, mas sabia que estava ali, virou-se devagar...

Era exatamente como se lembrava de ter visto no espelho, em seu sonho, o túmulo... meio escondido pelo mato... o mesmo toque frio da pedra, mas agora sentia na realidade sentia com seus dedos e lia com seus olhos:

"Lílian e Tiago"

Juntos na vida

Juntos na morte

Nós os amávamos.

-Mãe...Pai... eu encontrei vocês...- ele sussurrou tirando o mato de frente do túmulo, sentia um enorme aperto no peito.

Se ergueu trêmulo ao ouvir o barulho de passos, sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, estava anoitecendo, ele estava sozinho ali, os passos se aproximaram

Era um lugar cheio de lápides altas e árvores com um mato selvagem cobrindo tudo, pegou a varinha que estivera o tempo todo com ele na parte interna da jaqueta, preparou-se para lutar com Voldmort se necessário, então um vulto se aproximou, eles se olharam...


	19. O Natal distorcido

**Pra quem já leu DV, sabe que esse é um dos capítulos mais emocionantes da fic e um dos mais tristes... se vc é sensível, não estrague seu ano novo, leia com um lenço...**

* * *

**Cap. 19 -O Natal distorcido- **

-Finalmente encontrei você.

-Lupin?

Eles se olharam longamente, Lupin olhou a sepultura.

-Você não imagina o susto que deu em todo mundo.-disse ele em tom de censura.

-Eu imagino sim...-disse pesaroso.

-Desconfiaram quando você não apareceu para o almoço lá na escola... e meia hora depois Percy vai atrás da família e diz que você apareceu... SOZINHO!

Lupin não perdera a expressão serena que tinha, mas Harry sempre soube que o que fizera não era correto, mal podia encará-lo, imaginou a preocupação que todos deviam ter tido, desviou o olhar para o túmulo, teve a certeza de que valera a pena, escutou Lupin suspirar:

-Não pensei que faria uma coisa dessas.

Ele apenas se virou, se ajoelhou na frente do túmulo, limpando a lápide como fazia antes de Lupin aparecer.

-Engraçado... vocês nunca imaginaram que eu gostaria de ver isso?

-Na verdade, eu e Sirius conversamos várias vezes sobre o fato de você fazer tão poucas perguntas... você nunca perguntou sobre eles... sobre seus pais.

-Sempre pensei que se vocês quisessem que eu visse me mostrariam... eu nunca aprendi a perguntar...

Lupin ficou ali de pé, parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar, mas Harry sabia que havia algo errado, enquanto limpava a lápide, puxava os tufos de mato e eles se soltavam facilmente, então escutou Lupin reclamar angustiado:

-Pare com isso, parece que quer desenterrá-los...

Isso lhe fez ter uma idéia macabra, começou a puxar os tufos com mais força, mais rápido, Lupin o segurou:

-Harry, se controle! O que pensa que está fazendo? Vai violar o túmulo de seus pais?

-Você não percebeu?!-disse nervoso.- O túmulo foi mexido! a terra está fofa! Você não está vendo?!-disse cada vez mais alto, mais desesperado.

Lupin o largou, se ajoelhou e olhou, começou a remexer também, os dois não precisaram se esforçar para encontrar o tampo de pedra que cobria o buraco do túmulo, havia marcas na pedra, estava lascada, empurraram, havia um grande buraco... o túmulo estava vazio...Lupin ficou parado pálido, olhando o buraco.

Harry tremia, mas perguntou:

-Que tipo de magia negra se pode fazer com terra e ossos?

Lupin o olhou, voltou a olhar o túmulo, levantou:

-Precisamos sair daqui... você precisa nos contar muita coisa, e Dumbledore vai querer saber disso... Harry... vamos.

Ele levantou devagar, ainda tremia, a poucos minutos dissera "Mãe...Pai... encontrei vocês... " mas na verdade os tinha perdido de novo, os tinham roubado, e ele sabia muito bem quem.

-Vamos!-disse Lupin.

Ele seguiu-o para fora do cemitério, calado, "era isso que você queria Voldmort?" "Era o que significava o ainda?", agora ele sabia, vira quando eles vieram profanar o túmulo de seus pais, vira, fora burro, muito burro, devia ter confiado no que via, estava cometendo o mesmo erro de antes quando deixara de praticar oclumência... não treinara nada o seu dom, na verdade fugia dele... "eu sabia o tempo todo, eu sabia mas não queria acreditar."

Lupin ergueu o braço da varinha naquela estradinha, e novamente ele viu o noitibus se materializar, Lalau apareceu na porta e ia começar a falar novamente,como se fosse um Déjàvu, ele interrompeu:

-Estou com pressa vamos.-disse entrando.-E não fale meu nome!

Lupin o seguiu enquanto Lalau coçou a cabeça, mas Harry sabia porquê, a repetição do gesto e da voz coçara a memória dele.

Pagou a Lalau os vinte e dois sicles enquanto ele o olhou longamente:

-Engraçado Ha... - ele parou porque Lupin ergueu a varinha.- acho que eu já sabia que você ia aparecer hoje... -disse e saiu confuso.

-Ele sabia?-Lupin franziu a testa.

-Eu explico.

Harry contou como e porque saiu de Hogwarts, Lupin foi um bom ouvinte,por fim sorriu:

-Sirius iria gostar de ouvir isso.

-Com certeza, mas só ele também...

-Na verdade você sabe que se arriscou demais não sabe?

-Sei.

-Hogwarts.-disse Lalau de longe como se tivesse medo de se aproximar dos dois.

Harry viu os portões da escola, estava de volta, são e salvo, menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de sair.

Incrível como lhe foi pesaroso botar os pés de volta no castelo, por dois motivos, por cerca de doze ou treze horas se sentira livre... se sentira normal, comum, voltar significava aceitar que não era nenhuma das duas coisas, e ainda havia a vergonha de encarar as pessoas que passaram cerca de dez horas preocupadas com ele, se sentiu muito estúpido e infantil, por ter saído sem falar com ninguém, a profa Minerva os esperava:

-Por todas as corujas, você está vivo!

-Parece que sim.-respondeu, o olhar dela era pior do que a voz de Lupin.

-Precisamos falar com Dumbledore.-disse Lupin.

-Certamente! Ele está esperando qualquer notícia.- ela disse eficientemente, mas ainda olhando Harry como se ele pudesse desaparecer de novo.Eles andaram muito rápido, ele mal prendeu a respiração quando a porta de entrada fechou e as entranhas dele se contraíram, quando ela disse:

-Penas de açúcar.

A gárgula pulou para o lado e eles subiram.

Pela primeira vez a porta estava aberta, Dumbledore falava com alguém na lareira:

-Sim, sim, espero notícias dele. Se ele o encontrar...

Minerva deu uma tossida leve e Dumbledore os olhou, parecia preocupado, e então ao olhar para Harry ficou com uma expressão mais serena, disse para a lareira:

-Ora, ora! Veja quem chegou...- e saiu do caminho.

Na lareira estava a cabeça do pai de Rony, Arthur, parecia bem e saudável, ele gritou:

-Está bem! está inteiro! Lupin o achou!

Com certeza estava comunicando mais alguém... então disse alegremente:

-Vou avisar a todos e aguardaremos notícias!

E sumiu da lareira, Dumbledore deu um aceno e a profa Minerva que os deixou fechando a porta:

-Fico contente que você o tenha encontrado Lupin, mas onde ele estava?

O fato dele não ter lhe perguntado feriu, Harry puxou rápido o pedaço de madeira que carregava e jogou na escrivaninha:

-Eu estava aqui.

Lupin o olhou com desagrado, mas Dumbledore pegou a placa de madeira sentou-se e olhou para Harry.

-Sim... imaginei que poderia ter ido para lá... Lupin também pensou nisso, mas eu pergunto porquê? Porque foi sozinho?

-Porque não era minha intenção ir...-disse olhando Dumbledore.

Dumbledore o olhou impassível, mas sorriu:

-Você conseguiu o que queria então.

Lupin os olhou, Harry perguntou:

-Como?

-Percy Weasley voltou para a família, você conseguiu.

Aquilo parecia não ter mais importância, mas quando ia falar Lupin o interrompeu:

-Estávamos certos... havia algo errado lá, -ele olhou de lado para Harry.- Dumbledore, o túmulo de... no cemitério... o túmulo... - ele parecia não querer falar sobre o que acontecera na presença dele.

-Voldmort mexeu no túmulo de meus pais!-disse Harry falando o que Lupin não tivera coragem de falar na sua frente.

Por um segundo Dumbledore pareceu calmo demais, quase entediado com a notícia, mas no segundo seguinte se ergueu e disse seriamente:

-Harry, isso quer dizer que ele está planejando algo...

-É uma armadilha não é?- ele tinha que dizer, ele precisava.- Eu vi em sonhos... mas achei que era como antes... como no caso... como quando ele me enganou.

Dumbledore e Lupin o olharam, ele se sentiu muito idiota, estava tendo pesadelos a meses mas não contava nada porque achava que Voldmort o estava enganando... os ignorava, na medida do possível.

-Você viu o quê? Preciso que me conte Harry... isso é importante.

-Eu tenho tido sonhos estranhos, então eu os ignoro...

-Pesadelos?-perguntou Dumbledore.

-Ás vezes... mas em outras eu vejo lugares... mas tenho impressão que quando vejo isso, ele também vê.

-Então você os ignora por causa do que aconteceu com Sirius...-disse Lupin.

-Mas recentemente,- ele continuou tentando não parecer mais idiota do que já era- Eu vi um lugar, e vi gente entrando nesse lugar... mas não sabia onde era... ou o que era... então a pouco tempo eu vi a casa... e Voldmort... me disse que eu era bem vindo de volta ao meu lar... achei que era brincadeira... um pesadelo...

-Então resolveu ir atrás!-disse Lupin o censurando.

Mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão, o encarou e falou calmo.

-Você ignorou esse sonho também... mas algo aconteceu que o levou para lá...

-É... quando eu saí... acabei na Biblioteca Pública e resolvi procurar... eu sei que não pensei no que fiz... mas quando encontrei... quando soube onde era... me lembrei... e eu precisava saber... precisava ver se o que eu tinha visto era mesmo real... eu sei que fiz uma grande bobagem... mas...

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça, lhe sorriu bondosamente:

-Não havia ninguém esperando por você havia? Aqui.- ele bateu na plaquinha de madeira.

-Não...

Lupin pareceu confuso.

-Foi muito bom que você tenha ido Harry.- disse Dumbledore.- Voldmort nunca imaginou que você teria a coragem... mandou esses avisos para que quando conseguisse o quer, pudesse torurar você... mas você foi, você viu e novamente sabemos que ele está planejando algo... eu venho pensando muito no que ele quer agora, principalmente depois do que você me contou sobre certa coruja na rua dos Alfeneiros...

-Não estou entendendo.-disse Lupin.

-Você não sabe sobre os motivos para removermos Harry nas férias da casa dos tios...-disse Dumbledore.- Creio que ele se aproximou demais.

-Voldmort?

Dumbledore consentiu com a cabeça, Harry lembrava bem, do medo que sentiu ao escutar Voldmort ao ver a coruja.

-Mas porquê?

-Você esqueceu o que aconteceu depois...-disse Harry se sentindo muito mal, se sentindo perseguido, marcado.- na Toca.

-Do ataque?

Dumbledore consentiu de novo.

-Voldmort está atacando o motivo de seu recente fracasso.

-Ele está me atacando...-disse Harry. - Ele quer algo de mim.

-Quer o que de Harry? Dumbledore, isso não faz sentido...-disse Lupin sério.

Mas Harry e Dumbledore sabiam, sabiam que Voldmort queria a Profecia escondida em Harry, queria saber porquê não conseguira matá-lo.

-Faz Lupin, Voldmort tem sido detido por Harry cinco anos seguidos, agora ele quer saber porquê.

-Pensei que o porquê tinha acabado com a profecia, que ele iria tentar se reerguer...

-Ele não pode...-disse Harry.

Dumbledore sorriu tristemente para ele, se virou e disse para Lupin:

-Voldmort está em um impasse, não consegue mais seguidores porque foi derrotado várias vezes por Harry, precisa de seguidores para ter o poder, precisa de poder para atingir seus objetivos, então para atingir seus objetivos...

-Tem que...-Lupin olhou para Harry.

-Me matar.- Harry confirmou.

-Não exatamente...-disse Dumbledore.

Agora Harry também não entendera...

-Ele precisa deter Harry, mas perdeu a chance de desacreditá-lo, no ano passado, se ele não quer matá-lo, o que ele quer?-perguntou Lupin

-Isso nós ainda temos que descobrir, pra isso vamos ter que descobrir o porquê dele ter se dado o trabalho de violar o túmulo de Lílian e Tiago.-disse Dumbledore sério.

Harry não conseguia pensar, estava cansado, queria dormir, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se sem cerimônia alguma, olhou para o chão.

-Quero que vá descansar, Harry, você teve um dia difícil...

-E quanto eu ter... fugido?

-Sei que é difícil dizer isso, mas na verdade, há pouquíssimas pessoas no castelo nesse natal, os dois alunos que ficariam da sua casa foram levados no meio da tarde pelas famílias, ninguém vai saber que você saiu... na atual situação, não se preocupe com punições.- disse Dumbledore calmamente.

Harry levantou e saiu, Dumbledore pediu para falar com Lupin, "quero que você entenda que é mais seguro se ficar aqui.", mas no fundo, o que doía é que Dumbledore falara de maneira gentil que ninguém dera por sua ausência antes do meio da tarde... afastou o pensamento sombrio ao lembrar dos rostos preocupados de Lupin e da Profa Minerva, e da Alegria do Sr Weasley...

Mas entrar na sala comunal vazia foi torturante... estava sozinho, completamente sozinho, desejava tanto ter com quem conversar, queria jogar xadrez com Rony, ou snap com os gêmeos, porque isso o fazia sentir-se bem, ou discutir as lições com Hermione e aturar as críticas de Gina, ou procurar o sapo de Neville... sem nada disso pra fazer, desejou terrivelmente não ter entregue o Grimório para Hermione.

Acordou com o café da manhã na mesa da sala comunal, no bilhete dizia que por não haver muitos alunos, os mesmos deveriam ficar nas salas comunais, e que o salão estava fechado.

"Eu não estou sendo punido? Estou?"

Pensou com amargura que se sentia como uma criança malcriada que fora deixada de castigo no quarto sem televisão...

Mas ao olhar da janela, percebeu que Hogwarts parecia mesmo morta, não havia uma santa alma lá fora, na verdade não viu ninguém o dia inteiro, estava completamente entregue a uma solidão fria, aquela que temia tanto quando tudo dera errado, eu devia estar lá embaixo com Ana... ele pensou olhando da janela, eu devia ter convencido ela a ficar... eu queria ela perto de mim agora...

Edwiges é que lhe visitou quando anoitecia, ele acarinhou as penas lhe deu um pouco de frutas que restaram do seu lanche e mandou um bilhete a Hagrid, perguntando como ele estava, na esperança que ele ficasse com pena e lhe convidasse para um chá, ou ver Grope, qualquer coisa seria melhor que ficar ali, valia até mesmo ver os dois últimos explosivins...

Foi dormir na véspera de natal completamente deprimido, ficou com vontade de pegar o flú que Morgan lhe dera e usar para ir... mas pensava onde? atrás de Ana? na casa dela? Ia ser um papelão... atrás de Hermione? isso ia dar falsas esperanças a ela que estava suficientemente confusa... Dos Weasleys? Seria bem recebido, mas ainda tinha o problema com Rony... para a sede da ordem? Sirius não estava lá...

Dormiu em frente a lareira, lendo, não queria ir para o quarto para acordar sozinho, mas quando despertou gelado de frio não teve escolha foi dormir na sua cama quente, deixou o presente de Dobby na poltrona, tivera a esperança que o elfo viesse visitá-lo.

"Estava indo com Bicuço para Hogsmeade comprar mais meias para Dobby porquê o elfo prometera trazer Hermione para lhe fazer companhia, mas o problema era que tinha enviado o presente dela pelo correio e então teria que comprar outro, mas não ia dar livros, ela tinha livros demais... pensou em uma jóia, talvez um anel...mas então encontrou Rita Skeeter que não parava de perseguí-lo para saber qual seria o presente ideal para ele na sua coluna de fofocas... e quando fugia dela parou na casa dos gritos, estava escuro e sombrio, lhe lembrava de Sirius... então escutou ás costas:

-Muito obrigado...

Ele se virou.

-Por salvar minha vida e me dar a chance de acabar com o último...

Era Rabicho, vestido de Comensal, com sua mão prateada e lhe apontava uma varinha.

-Dos Potter! Avada Kedavra!"

Acordou com o coração disparado, sentando na cama alerta, mas não sentia nada na cicatriz... era um mero pesadelo, afundou no travesseiro, era cedo, mas estava desperto... porque tinha que acordar? Não havia nada pra fazer, abriu as cortinas da cama e teve uma dolorosa decepção, não havia nada... nenhum presente, seria como seu aniversário, por causa daquele incidente na Toca, seu aniversário de dezesseis anos passara em branco, não que ligasse muito, mas já tinha se acostumado com os cartões,ele levantou e olhou em volta pensando no que vestir quando viu em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira, um pequeno embrulho quadrado...

Pegou-o com cuidado, estava escrito num canto do papel de presente H. Potter, bom pelo menos recebera um presente, mas com certeza não era dos Dursley, era um papel fino e bonito, abriu, era uma caixa, ele abriu, era um relógio, bonito, provavelmente muito caro,ele ficou olhando, viu o bilhetinho pegou:

"Eu pensei muito, sei que fui burra, muito burra...

eu não sei como você pode me perdoar e me procurar

eu não te mereço, mas te amo, Anjo.

EU TE AMO DE VERDADE, PRA SEMPRE!!!

ME ESPERE, EU VOU VOLTAR

E VOU GRITAR NO SALÂO QUE TE AMO!!!

ME ESPERA ANJO, ME ESPERA!!!

EU TE AMO AMO AMO, NÃO TE MEREÇO MAS AMO!!!

SEU ANJO ANA.

Ps mandei gravar uma surpresa no relógio.

Ele sorriu, era tudo que precisava para suportar tudo que vinha lhe acontecendo, sabia, esperaria, esperaria porque sabia que ela o amava também, pegou o relógio, virou no avesso da máquina estava gravado:

"A&H"

De verdade,pra sempre.

Ele sorriu e colocou o relógio, imaginava a cara dela recebendo o colar... "sorrirei pra sempre pra você.", deitou na cama, pensando nela, pensando se ela gostara do presente, se imaginando quando se reencontrassem, ele a cobriria de beijos, se ela gritasse para todo o salão que o amava ele ajoelhava nos pés dela.

Mesmo assim era muito chato ficar sozinho, ficou deitado até enjoar admirando o presente de Ana, quando sua barriga definitivamente estava roncando de fome ele escutou vozes na sala comunal:

-Harry! Harry!

Ele sentou na cama, achou que tinha sonhado, então a porta se escancarou, Gina e Hermione entraram correndo e se jogaram em cima dele:

-VIVO! TÁ VIVO, SIM!

-SEU DEMENTE INSANO!

Na porta os gêmeos:

-Gina ele vai morrer se vocês continuarem em cima dele!-disse Jorge.

-Mione, você é que tá parecendo uma demente insana!-disse Fred.

As duas saíram de cima dele, que sentou na cama e massageou as costelas, mas não pode conter o sorriso:

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Mamãe disse: "A gente com a família toda reunida e o pobre do Harry completamente sozinho naquela escola fria!"-disse Rony entrando, imitando mãe.

-"Vocês tratem de dar meia volta e irem ficar com ele!"-completou Gina.

-" Eis que surge o babaca do Percy, e conta a triste história de natal..."-continuou Jorge

-Com direito a fantasma do Natal presente,passado e futuro...- falou Fred.

-Eu sou qual?-ele perguntou rindo.

-Você é uma mistura de Trasgo com sei lá o quê-disse Hermione.- Tem idéia do perigo que passou?

-Acho que tenho uma vaga noção...

Ela lhe desceu uns tabefes.

-Ei , a idéia não é fazer companhia pro pobre aqui, e não me descer o cacete!-ele se protegeu com a almofada.

-Ah! Mas descer o sarrafo é mais divertido!-disse Jorge apanhando uma almofada na cama ao lado.

-Epa!-ele disse quando os cinco avançaram.

Resumo da guerra dos travesseiros: Vencedores: Fred e Mione. (eles conseguiram ficar de pé até o fim... )

Vítimas: Rony (abatido por engano por Jorge que o acertou com uma cotovelada ao tentar acertar Harry) Jorge (abatido por Gina ao ser empurrado sobre o malão de Harry e bater com a cabeça na cama...) três inocentes almofadas...(destruídas... que descansem em paz.)

Prisioneiros de Guerra: Gina (presa por Harry que teve o desplante, audácia e agilidade de enrola-la num cobertor e joga-la embaixo da cama!) Harry (Por Hemione que enfiou a fronha na cabeça dele e empurrou-o dentro do malão onde Jorge tropeçara... ele vai ficar com hematomas...)

-De quem foi essa idéia idiota!-perguntou Gina ao ser desenrolada.

-Da guerra de travesseiros?-perguntou Jorge ainda alisando o galo na cabeça.

-Não! De me enfiar embaixo da cama!

Quatro dedos indicadores enfiados nas fuças de Harry que ainda estava de pé "Pô Mione, tem meios mais delicados de quebrar a coluna de alguém..."

-Sabe... as vezes eu não acredito em como você faz certas coisas.-disse Fred.- nem vi quando você enfiou ela debaixo da cama.

-Habilidade.-ele disse cinicamente.

-Quero ver a tua habilidade quando eu te enrolar num pano velho e te jogar no lago!-disse Gina ameaçadora.

-Essa eu queria ver...-disse Rony.

-Todo mundo gostaria de ver...-disse Jorge puxando um lençol.

-Tem certeza que ninguém aqui é um comensal disfarçado?- ele perguntou

-Ah... não sei não.-disse Fred.- A Gina tá com uma cara estranha...

Era como se não tivesse passado dias ruins, foram almoçar na sala comunal, jogou xadrez até enjoar com Rony (que não pediu desculpas mas foi chegando, e Harry simplesmente resolveu esquecer...) Snap com os Gêmeos e aturou os risinhos deles quando Gina catou o bilhete de Ana e leu em voz alta:

Fred correndo, lençol amarrado na cintura imitando uma saia:

ANJO ANJO EU TI AMO!!!

Jorge com os óculos de Harry:

ANJO ANJO EU TI AMO TAMBÈM!!!

Gina com uma toalha verde amarrada como capa imitando o Malfoy diretinho:

-ESTUPOREM ESSES DOIS!!!

Ele sentia dor de barriga de tanto que rira naquela tarde, os gêmeos estavam roncando na sala depois dele contar com detalhes como fugira... até a parte onde encontrara Percy... no meio da história começou a ficar em dúvida sobre o que devia falar para eles, não queria falar naquele assunto mórbido sobre seus pais, quando perguntaram onde ele tinha ido ele disse sonsamente:

-Fiquei passeando, vendo as coisas, nunca tinha visto as lojas enfeitadas, foi bom para relaxar.

Hermione lhe deu mais uns tabefes chamando-o de muitas coisas , trasgo foi a mais delicada, ficaram conversando, ele soube notícias do Weasleys, o pai de Rony estava bem, mas a mãe dele tinha sido atacada quando fora encontrar com algumas pessoas , mas nada sério, no mundo fora de Hogwarts, ainda a inquietante falta de ação, poucos ataques...

Voltaram a falar da casa, Hermione falou como soube que ele sumira... ela foi até em casa mas os pais tinham sido sorteados para fazer uma nova lua-de-mel em uma convenção de dentistas que tinham ido, ela ficou com os Weasleys...

Definitivamente eles se esforçaram para não falar da briga, e se divertiram muito, como se estivessem retrocedido alguns anos, Bichento ainda teve a audácia de tentar puxar o relógio de Harry, Ele só não chutou o bicho por respeito a Hermione. Jantaram maravilhosamente bem. Estavam famintos, ele nem comeu tanto, estava cansado... quando voltavam para seus lugares em frente a lareira aconteceu...

Harry sentiu uma súbita dor na cicatriz, os amigos o olharam relaxados, isso acontecia tanto, nem ele deu atenção, mas em seguida a dor ficou tão forte que cambaleou:

-Harry o que foi?-perguntaram.

-Não sei –disse massageando a cicatriz.

"me ajude...Harry me ajude... "

Ele escutou, parou.

"Socorro, alguém! Não! Alguém! HARRY!"

Ele agarrou a própria cabeça quando sentiu, mas dessa vez mais forte,mal sentia os amigos o chamarem, ele arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça angustiado, ele apenas berrou:

-NAAÃÃOOO!!!

Se ergueu, sentia as lágrimas, as perguntas dos amigos, achou que iria enlouquecer, balançava a cabeça se recusando a aceitar.

-NÃO!!! NÃO!!! NAAÃÃOOO!!!- berrou

Se pôs de pé , ainda berrava negando, correu, subiu as escadas, se jogou no quarto, fechou a porta, achou que explodiria de dor, correu a trave de madeira empoeirada trancando a porta, ainda gemia:

-Não! Não!!! Não pode , não pode!!!

Se jogou na cama, queria morrer, não podia viver depois de saber.

-Não! Não!!!!NÃO!!! ele gritou com todas as forças.

Só quando ficou totalmente exausto de berrar e finalmente consciente de onde estava, e do que houvera, e não havia mais dúvida alguma, ele se deixou ficar, escutando o desespero dos amigos tentando arrombar a porta quando escutou a voz de McGonagall chamando-o, mas não respondeu, tão chocado com o que vira que não podia se mover, primeiro que o que havia acontecido o deixara muito fraco, segundo que o desespero que se instalava nele era imenso, tão grande que se sentia morto, um farrapo, uma coisa, tamanho horror se revelara a sua frente. Foi a sonora voz de Graveheart que o chamou mais a realidade.

-Deixem ele em paz. Ele precisa ficar sozinho!

-Mas ele tá mal!-falou Hermione.

Os outros rosnaram em concordância, mas ela falou seriamente:

-Minerva, o diretor quer vê-la imediatamente, quanto a vocês vão dormir! Rony pode usar o quarto com os gêmeos, sem mais, ele prefere ficar sozinho, sei sim! Por isso mesmo! Confie em mim, ele quer ficar sozinho! DEPOIS! VÃO DORMIR!!!

Seguiu-se um silêncio monstruoso, ele ainda olhava fixamente para a janela, podia ir, ir embora se quisesse, não havia motivo pra ficar, pra viver, estava jogado ali, deitado, ofegante, mirando a janela quando sentiu, acariciou seus cabelos, por muito tempo, ele não se moveu, não importava, nem que fosse Voldmort mexendo em seus cabelos faria diferença...

-Harry...

-Vá embora.-sua voz saiu fraca e rouca.

-Harry...

-Me deixem em paz... me deixem morrer...

-Ela não o perdoaria por morrer de tristeza...

-Cala a boca! Você não sabe... como ...

-Ela ia te querer bem...

-Eu nunca mais vou vê-la... eu nunca mais vou saber... eu não posso continuar sem ela...

-Ah...

-por quê eu não fui? Eu podia ter ido embora com ela se quisesse... morrer...

Graveheart o ergueu, ele a olhou, ela o puxou apoiou-o no peito abraçou-o, ele não podia suportar, ele queria morrer, morrer seria um alívio...

-Quando a pessoa que amamos se vai, a primeira coisa que desejamos é morrer...

Ele reviu, apoiado em Morgan, ele reviu o que o martirizara tanto...

Quando escutou-a chamando-o, "me ajude...Harry me ajude... " foi como se sua alma respondesse, a viu, sozinha, na sala de jantar destruída, chorando, havia gente morta ali "Socorro, alguém! Não! Alguém! HARRY!" ele tentou responder, mas não pode, a volta dela os parentes estavam mortos... ela arregalou os olhos quando foi atingida:

-Crucio!- berrou Belatriz...

Ele agarrou a própria cabeça quando sentiu, ele arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça angustiado, ele apenas berrou:

-NAAÃÃOOO!!!

Ana voltava a se erguer segurava algo na mão, algo que estava preso ao pescoço, lutou, tentou se defender:

"Harry! Me ajude... Anjo! Me dê forças! –ela berrava"

Mas ele escutou Belatriz rindo...

-Últimas palavras?

-Harry!-ela balançou a cabeça chorando.- Não quero morrer... não assim!!!

-AVADA KEDAVRA! –lançou Belatriz.

Se ergueu, sentia as lágrimas, achou que iria enlouquecer, balançava a cabeça se recusando a aceitar.

-NÃO!!! NÃO!!! NAAÃÃOOO!!!- berrou

Mas a imagem de Ana caindo morta, com o olhar parado, lágrimas no rosto, ainda segurando o colar que ele lhe dera parecia gravada no fundo de seus olhos... morta, intocada de qualquer ferimento, linda, mas morta...

-Não! Não!!! Não pode , não pode!!!-ele ainda repetia agarrado a Morgan.

-Ana, morreu Harry, você viu, nós ficamos sabendo.

-Não! Não!

-Chore, grite, mas pare de prender isso em você!

-Não! Eu não quero, eu não aceito! Eu quero ir com ela!

-Você não pode! Ela morreu! Você está vivo!

Ele parou de berrar, ela o olhou ele ficou sentado, olhar fixo no espaço.

-Você não pode desistir de viver, Harry, ela não ia querer isso, ela te amava.

-E eu amo ela...-olhou Graveheart, ela chorava.

-Eu sei... você ama ela...

Ele soluçou, Morgan o amparou, e ele soluçou porque não podia segurar, porque sabia que não a veria mais, porque Ana nunca mais estaria ali para chamá-lo de anjo, porque ele nunca mais iria sorrir na vida, Morgan o segurava e consolava, mas ele apenas sentia um monstruoso vazio, mesmo reconhecendo aquela dor, não se comparava, não tinha comparação, era como se tivessem arrancado parte dele, ela nunca mais iria sentar no jardim com ele, ele não ia poder mais vê-la, suspirou meio engasgado:

-Eu prometi que ia esperar por ela... pra sempre.

Morgan o apertou, chorava também, compartilhava sua dor...

-Eu não pu...de me des...pedir... a gente ter...minou briga...do... eu não pu...de abra...ça-la de no...vo.

-Ah... Harry...

-Eu nunca mais vou ver ela! Eles tiraram ela de mim!!!

Morgan ficou ali, o resto da noite, enquanto ele chorou, sem saber o que fazer com sua dor...

-Porquê? Ela não podia se defender!!! Eu não quero! Eu quero ela de volta!

"Alguém me devolve! Me devolve ela!!!"

"POR FAVOR..."

* * *

Ainda me dói ler esse cap... me sinto a própria Bella... muito má. (mas éminha natureza, por mais que eu tenha chorado ao ecrever) 


	20. Um motivo para continuar

**Cap. 20 -Um motivo para continuar- **

Quando abriu os olhos era tarde, mas Morgan ainda o segurava nos braços... ele adormecera de exaustão... ainda sentia os efeitos de sua projeção, fraco, doente, abatido, ou seriam efeitos da dor de perder mais uma pessoa que amava? Ele não sabia, tinha medo de saber e não queria pensar, queria mergulhar naquela escuridão fria e sumir... estava deitado ainda com a mesma roupa com que recebera tão feliz a volta dos amigos, e aquelas risadas e brincadeiras pareciam pertencer a outra vida, como já acontecera tantas vezes antes... tantas vezes...

-Estou cansado...

Morgan o olhou, não percebera que ele estava acordado:

-Claro que está... foi muita coisa... você fez muito...

-Estou cansado de viver assim...

Ela apenas passou a mão nos cabelos dele:

-O que eu fiz... pra merecer isso? Por quê eu?

-Isso não tem resposta...

-Eu sei...

Ele se sentou devagar, passou a mão no rosto enxugando o que ainda restasse de lágrimas, sentiu Graveheart segurar seu rosto, ela estava com as mãos quentes:

-Você vai superar, nunca vai esquecer, mas vai superar...

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos violeta dela, se sentiu um pouco melhor, porque encontrava consolo neles, porque ela sabia o que estava falando... porque podia confiar nela.

-Eu vou...

Ela sorriu, mas ele não, apenas ficou olhando, ela se levantou:

-Seus amigos já devem saber o que aconteceu, devem estar preocupados com você, mas se não quiser vê-los ainda, digo que está bem...

-Não sei... –disse se encostando na cabeceira da cama encolhido.- Não sei o que eu quero...

Ela lhe olhou bondosamente, aprumou a veste, enxugou os próprios olhos e disse animadamente:

-Pessoas se curam mais rápido junto de outras pessoas que compartilhem sua dor...

Ele concordou com a cabeça, se ela não tivesse passado aquela noite com ele, ele teria ido, teria se desconectado do mundo tentando encontrar a alma de Ana... quando ela chorou com ele tornou a dor mais suportável, sabia disso,ele olhou de novo a janela:

-Acho que vou descer... vê-los... dizer que estou bem.

-Acho que não vai precisar descer...-disse Morgan que abriu a porta.

Quando ele olhou para a porta viu que os cinco estavam ali, provavelmente aguardando a horas, com caras abatidas, ele sentou-se na cama, os olhando, não sabia o que dizer, cada cara mais triste que outra, os gêmeos estavam sérios, muito diferentes do eram normalmente, Gina parecia muito cansada, não o olhava diretamente, assim como Hermione, que estava chorando silenciosamente, mas foi Rony que andou, deu dois passos e o olhou, estava muito pálido, com um rosto marcado por uma dor muito grande, Harry não compreendeu o que tinha acontecido com o amigo, sua cabeça estava saturada do choque, foi quando Rony correu, se jogou na sua frente de joelhos, pegou as mãos de Harry e colocou na sua própria cabeça, Harry se assustou, Rony estava muito frio, tremia e gemia, então, quando falou Harry pode compreender:

-ME PERDOA!!! ME PERDOA!!! É MINHA CULPA!!!

-Rony?

-É MINHA CULPA!!! ELA MORREU POR MINHA CULPA!!!

Harry não sabia o que fazer, apenas ficou ali, sentindo o amigo chorar nos seus joelhos e com as mãos na cabeça dele, chocado demais com suas palavras:

-SE EU NÃO FOSSE... TÃO... EU NÃO POSSO ME PERDOAR!!!

-RONY.-falou mais forte.

-SE EU NÃO TIVESSE FEITO O QUE FIZ ELA ESTARIA AQUI COM VOCÊ, ELA NÃO TERIA IDO PRA CASA!!! TERIA FICADO PRA PASSAR O NATAL COM VOCÊ!!! ESTARIA AQUI!!! EU NÂO TENHO PERDÃO!!! É MINHA CULPA!!!

Harry fechou os punhos na cabeça dele, poderia mata-lo se quisesse, teria forças pra tanto, mas ele estava ali, tão infeliz quanto ele, seu amigo, ele tinha culpa sim, mas não toda ela, Harry abriu os punhos, fechou os olhos, consciente que sua voz parecia grave e distante:

-Talvez a culpa faça você amadurecer um pouco...

Rony parou de gemer, ergueu a cabeça, olhos muito vermelhos:

-Eu...

Obviamente o amigo achava que ele não o perdoaria, mas Harry nunca conseguiria fazer isso, nunca pudera culpar ninguém, nunca guardara ressentimentos...a raiva havia passado a tanto tempo.

-Eu posso perdoar você... eu perdôo você... eu nunca iria culpar você... mas Rony, é você que tem que se perdoar...

Rony o olhou, então apenas o abraçou chorando, soluçando:

-Me desculpe... por ser assim... tão burro...

-Você é meu melhor amigo, eu preciso de você do meu lado... pra continuar...

Foram os soluços das duas garotas que o despertou, ele balançou a cabeça:

-Rony...

-Hã...

-Tipo... me larga... tá todo mundo olhando...

Rony o largou, se levantou, ainda muito branco, ele se levantou também e colocou a mão no ombro de Rony, disse muito triste:

-Eu só não quero falar daquilo, não mais, não com você.

Rony concordou com a cabeça, em silêncio, então foram Gina e Hermione que o abraçaram ambas em silêncio, ele nunca fora a um velório, mas sentia que podia ser assim, nem a morte de Sirius os afetara tanto, os Gêmeos também o abraçaram, mas era uma sensação estranha, como se tudo fosse irreal...tão mergulhado na ausência que se sentia ausente também.

Foi no mesmo dia que chegaram ao largo Grimauld, ele não se dera o trabalho de perguntar por quê, A Sra Weasley o abraçou tanto, que ele achou que ela pretendia deixá-lo inconsciente... Ele quase não suportava aquela atenção toda... era como se tivessem medo de deixa-lo sozinho, ele almoçou com todos reunidos, Os Weasleys, a família completa, mais Hermione, Tonks, Lupin e Morgan... todos tentando discretamente animá-lo, ele recebeu os presentes que não havia aberto no castelo, era estranho fazer isso lembrando do presente dela em seu pulso... ficaram muito tempo por ali, ele sabia que planejavam algo, falam de escolta, de horário, guarda, mas ele não tinha interesse algum naquilo, foram dormir em silêncio e ele caiu num sonho de lembranças mudas.

Quando acordou, Rony ainda dormia, seu amigo estava distante, mas uma distancia diferente da anterior, sabia que Rony não se perdoara, e no fundo, bem no fundo, algo dizia que Harry também não conseguira perdoá-lo totalmente, mas ele não queria ficar deitado, não se fosse para pensar naquilo...se vestiu e desceu, escutando vozes, na cozinha, não dava pra não escutar, principalmente as vozes graves de Quim e Morgan, ele se aproximou e sem intenção escutou a conversa:

-Então publicaram...-disse o pai de Rony

-É... primeira página.-confirmou Lupin muito depois.

-Como ele está?- era a voz de Quim, sem parecer tomar conhecimento da conversa entre Lupin e Arthur.

-Ele parece bem...-respondeu Thonks vagamente.

-É claro que não está bem, ele viu tudo.-disse Morgan em tom de censura.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor...

-Guardem esse jornal antes que ele veja.-disse a Sra Weasley, rispidamente.

-Mas eu gostaria de ver.- ele falou da porta.

Os sete na cozinha o olharam, ele fingiu que não tinha reparado e sentou ao lado de Lupin, pegou o jornal da mão dele sem que nenhum tivesse coragem de interromper, havia a foto de uma casa, bonita, classe alta, arrombada, marca negra brilhando no reflexo das vidraças...

"Perdem-se os Abott"

Ele mal leu, dizia que a sociedade bruxa perdia uma distinta família, bruxos pilares da sociedade, quatro gerações mortas, ele nunca soubera que Ana tinha os bisavós vivos... nunca falaram de família, o artigo era meloso, por causa do natal, "morreram como viveram, comemorando uma festa tradicional em família", não sabia que eram fornecedores de material mágico para varinhas, que eram criadores de Fênixes, Ana nunca lhe contara, como podia saber tão pouco sobre ela, da família sobreviveram apenas um irmão mais velho, que não estava presente na ocasião, e os tios, ninguém sabia que ela enfrentara os comensais até o fim, que ela lutara até o fim chamando seu nome... ninguém sabia que Belatriz a matara.

-Eu não sabia que os bisavós dela ainda estavam vivos...-murmurou.

-O que quer comer, querido?-perguntou a Sra Weasley.

-Qualquer coisa...- murmurou dobrando jornal e devolvendo a Lupin.

Acima de tudo não queria preocupar mais ninguém, o silêncio os envolveu quando todos saíram , menos a Sra Weasley que lhe preparava uma omelete leve para acompanhar as torradas e Lupin que parecia incomodado com algo, e quando começou a comer ele finalmente falou:

-O enterro dela vai ser hoje as seis... você quer ir?

Ele olhou para Lupin, surpreso.

-Não... eu... eu não sei... não devo.- olhou para o prato.

-O irmão dela pediu que fosse.

Ele voltou a olhar para Lupin.

-Sei que é difícil para você, se não quiser ir... ninguém está cobrando...

-Eu vou então.-disse firme.

Quando os amigos souberam deram opiniões bem diferentes, mas todos afirmavam que era ele que devia decidir, ele ficou muito tempo pensando no motivo real de ir, só encontrou um, tinha que se despedir.

Era estranho aquilo, uma escolta para ele ir ao cemitério ver o enterro de Ana, ver e confirmar que ela estava mesmo morta... entender, pra poder aceitar... inicialmente os outros não iriam com ele, por algum motivo todos estavam tensos, ele imaginava que Lupin já tinha transmitido a conversa com Dumbledore para toda a Ordem, mas ele estava tão desligado de tudo que mal percebeu quando Morgan o enfiou no seu carro, ele se sentia estranho, junto com ele estavam Lupin e Quim.

Rony e Hermione conseguiram convencer a todos que era melhor se fossem também, então Tonks e Moody ficaram no Largo com os outros, mas o silêncio imperou toda a viagem até chegarem ao seu destino... era um cemitério conhecido e abastado de Londres, haviam poucas pessoas, o carro entrou pelos portões, e parou em frente a uma capela, haviam umas pessoas por ali todos com roupas comuns, era uma coisa bem particular, Morgan e Quim ficaram ali fora falando com alguns conhecidos, se sentiu estranho em entrar ali, compartilhando da cerimônia, vestido de preto, erguendo a gola do sobretudo emprestado dos gêmeos para se proteger do frio cortante, ladeado por Rony e Hermione, o amigo muito pálido.

Na capela haviam sete caixões, mas ele não se aproximou, não tinha coragem, então pelo canto do olho viu um homem de expressão abatida falar com Lupin, eles o olhavam, Lupin se aproximou dele:

-Harry o irmão dela quer falar com você... ali atrás .- acenou para uma sala de onde saia uma mulher amparada pelo homem que falara com Lupin, provavelmente os tios de Ana.

Ele caminhou devagar, sozinho, sentiu que algumas pessoas o acompanhavam com os olhos, mas quando atravessou a porta estava com medo, porque não saberia o que dizer para o irmão de Ana, principalmente se ele o acusasse.

-Então é você, o tal Harry Potter.-disse o homem.

O irmão mais velho de Ana devia ter uns trinta anos, era alto, bonito, tão louro quanto a irmã e com olhos azuis acinzentados como os dela... e ele estava sentado desolado no banco de madeira daquele pequeno aposento.

-Você é o irmão da Ana.- ele falou se aproximando.

Se olharam, o homem sentado apoiado na parede, mãos pendendo inúteis apoiadas nas pernas, parecia arrasado, perdera toda a família, olhando-o estranhamente, para ele, ali, um rapaz de dezesseis anos, meio magro, todo de preto, com um sobretudo preto duas vezes maior que ele, mãos no bolso, com cabelos negros despenteados e um pouco compridos, olhando-o nos imensos olhos verdes.

-Agora sei porquê ela se apaixonou por você...-ele sorriu triste. - Você é como ela disse que era, uma pessoa corajosa.

-Não sei o que posso lhe dizer...

-Não precisa me dizer nada, você deu a Ana a coisa mais bonita que alguém pode dar...

-Eu sinto que a decepcionei...

-Não... ela não falou em nada além de você desde que chegou de Hogwarts. Ela parecia a criatura mais feliz do mundo quando recebeu aquele colar. Ela estava apaixonada e você também.

-É, eu amo a sua irmã.- ele falou mais baixo.

-Você realmente a amava...

-Não. Eu amo.

O outro o olhou com os olhos brilhando:

-Como você suporta? Como você aceita que nunca mais vai ver sua família?

Harry o olhou, e ficou em silêncio, ele não sabia se suportava, se aceitava...

-Você deve saber...- o outro meteu o rosto nas mãos.- Como se consegue viver quando alguém que amamos morre... por que eu só quero morrer...

-Ela não ia querer que você morresse... -estava repetindo palavras que não eram suas.- isso não os traria de volta.

-É não traria.- o outro confirmou tristemente.

-Eu também senti isso, senti que queria morrer, mas ela não ia desejar isso, se eu morresse ela não suportaria.

O irmão se levantou devagar e pôs a mão em seu ombro, conduziu-o para fora, quando viu, estava ao lado do caixão de Ana, e ela estava tão bonita, lembrava dela rindo, falando, sorrindo... estava com uma roupa toda branca, parecia apenas estar dormindo, tocou o rosto dela pela última vez.

Foi estranhamente familiar, consolar e ser consolado pelos tios dela, pareciam se conhecer tanto, ela falara muito dele, a tia dela é que secou suas lágrimas quando o caixão foi fechado, o irmão fez questão que ele ajudasse a carregar o caixão dela, ele fez, talvez porque se sentisse na obrigação de acompanhá-la pela última vez, sua única oportunidade de se despedir.

Quando finalmente acabou ficaram olhando muito tempo para a lápide, estava na hora de ir, ele se despediu do irmão e dos tios dela.

-Você vai terminar Hogwarts.-disse o irmão.

-Vou sim. E vocês? Vão ficar?

-Não, estamos indo embora, vamos ficar um tempo longe, fora do país, para esquecer...

-Entendo.- mas não entendia nada.

Ele foi até o túmulo de Ana, pensou no quanto desejara estar com ela nos dias em que não se falaram... sentia o desperdício daqueles dias... o quanto sentiria falta do seu riso, dos beijos.

-Adeus Anjo.

Se virou firme, não ia olhar para trás, estava acabado, iria conviver com aquilo, aceitar, olhou para Rony e Hermione ao Lado de Lupin, o cemitério estava esvaziando, os últimos Abott estavam indo para um carro, foi quando ele escutou Morgan gritar:

-Harry se abaixa!!!

Mas não deu tempo, algo o atingiu. Se chocou com algo duro.

Abriu os olhos varado de dor, sentiu algo quente escorrer pelo peito, Rony e Hermione corriam para ele, que tinha sido arremessado e colidido com a lápide do túmulo de Ana, eles aparatavam aos montes, haviam gritos.

Ele se ergueu de pronto, quando viu Quim enfiar o último dos Abott no carro e os mandar ir, enquanto duelava com dois comensais.

-É uma emboscada!-gritava Morgan.

Ele se pôs de pé, Rony e Hermione assustados ao seu lado, Lupin com eles, Quim e Morgan tentavam liberar espaço para que chegassem ao carro.

-Andem!

Sacaram as varinhas imediatamente, estuporaram alguns dos comensais, desviar e se proteger deles os atrasava, eram menos do que supunham mas se utilizavam do terreno, os túmulos dificultavam a localização deles que simplesmente se puseram entre o grupo e o carro.

Foi quando Belatriz apareceu, a única sem capuz, muito melhor do que da última vez que a vira, não aparentava tanto o desgaste produzido por Aszkabam, ria:

-Ora! se o bebê Potter não está crescendo... como se sente viuvinho?

-SUA VACA!!!

-Harry não!-Lupin tentou segurá-lo.

Ele sentiu de novo aquele ódio medonho se instalando em cada fibra de seu corpo, ele nem sentia o ferimento, só via aquela maldita assassina rindo na sua frente... queria matá-la, tinha que matá-la, foi detido por Rony.

Era um impasse, os seis estavam ali juntos, cerca de doze comensais restavam de pé, mas quando Belatriz parecia decidir em ordenar o ataque Morgan riu:

-Vai em frente Belatriz... me dá o motivo.

Belatriz que em nenhum momento parara de olhar Harry como se ele fosse a única coisa do mundo que valesse a pena, desviou um olhar temeroso para Morgan, e então simplesmente guinchou:

-GRAVEHEART!!!

Talvez ninguém tivesse reparado nela, mas houve um burburinho entre os comensais.

-MATEM ELA!!! MATEM ESSA TRAÍDORA!!! MATEM ESSA ASSASSINA!!!

Era um duelo real, era assustador, feitiços voaram pra todo lado, se afastaram para se proteger, também ergueram as varinhas, Hermione se defendeu muito bem com seu escudo dourado, Harry aproveitou o espaço restrito:

-AERUS!

Três comensais atirados longe pelo seu escudo de vento que geralmente dava errado e com efeito, o escudo descontrolado os jogara longe.

-Estupefaça!-bradava Rony.

O problema não eram só os feitiços lançados, mas também os rebatidos, eles tiveram que se afastar ainda mais do grupo, Hermione usava escudos o tempo todo, quase não pode atacar, ela e Rony estavam com os olhos arregalados.

Morgan e Belatriz duelavam ferrenhamente e haviam sumido de vista, ao longe Lupin e Quim também estavam ocupados, Mione gritou ao ser atingida, mas era um ferimento superficial no braço, foi aparada por Rony.

-Aerus!- atacou Harry.

O comensal que atacara Hermione não teve chance, foi arremessado pelo vidro de uma capela antiga, tiveram que virar o rosto porque não foi bonito de ver.

-Você matou ele!-esganiçou-se Hermione.

-Que se dane! -Harry virou e olhou o ferimento da amiga, suspirou aliviado ao ver que não era grave. - Ele não morreu, apenas atravessou a vidraça...

-Estupefaça!-gritou Rony

Acabava de acertar o mesmo comensal que havia se erguido e mirava em Harry.

-VIU!-disse ele para Hermione.- Cuidado! SOLUS!

escutaram algo bater na parede de terra que se erguera do chão.

-Harry! HARRY!-gritava Morgan de algum lugar.

-AQUI!-respondeu Hermione olhando em volta.

-CUIDADO! BELA FUGIU!!!-respondeu Morgan, uma ponta de fúria na voz.

-Temos que nos reunir!-gritou Harry, apertando o ombro, olhando em volta.

Estavam perdidos em um lugar com muitas capelas antigas, haviam se separado do grupo, Rony e Hermione pareciam muito assustados, ele estava preocupado e furioso, foram andando devagar seguindo os gritos de Morgan e Lupin, varinhas apontando para cada espaço aberto, quando pelas costas escutaram:

-CRUCIO!

Rony berrou, caiu berrando, se contorcendo, Harry virou encarando Belatriz, que sorriu:

-Enfim sós, Potter.

-Não!-disse Hermione, se levantando, tinha se abaixado para amparar Rony.

-Cuida do Rony.-ele se colocou na frente dela e encarou Belatriz.

-HAHA! ainda achando que pode comigo menino?!

-CALA A BOCA SUA VACA!!! EU VOU TE MATAR!!!-disse com raiva, erguendo a varinha.

Ele lançou duas magias de estuporamento consecutivas rebatidas por Belatriz, quando ele murmurou:

-Potere!

Rebatidas, aumentadas explodiram contra o escudo dela, Belatriz caiu.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE COMIGO MENINO!!!-ela disse se erguendo com um olhar insano.

-ENTÃO ME ENCARA SUA...

O feitiço o acertou, sentiu na perna direita, mas continuou, em cada brecha, a cada deslize, lançando cada feitiço que tinha aprendido, via os olhos dela se arregalarem, ele só sabia de uma coisa, Belatriz era tão odiosa quando Voldmort, atacara os pais de Neville, matara Sirius e Ana.

-Seu monstrinho!- Ela gritou. - Você não morre... –parecia irritada.-MORRE DESGRAÇADO!!!-ela perdeu a cabeça.- AVADA KEDAVRA!!!

-ACCIO!

Foi a maior coisa que já tinha convocado, o Avada de Belatriz atingiu uma estátua em forma de Anjo que Harry convocara e ficara então no caminho, mas com a explosão, os fragmentos o acertaram, um pedaço da asa atingiu-o na cabeça ele recuou, mão na cabeça zonzo, sangue escorrendo.

-O que foi Potter? –ela riu ao se aprumar, braço erguido para se proteger.-Peguei pesado? –sorriu dementemente.-CRUCIO!

-POTERE!!!- ele se protegeu mais por reflexo.

Mas algo deu errado, seu escudo rebateu parte da maldição cruciatus, mas ele foi atirado de costas chapado no chão, Gemeu de dor, ouviu Belatriz gritar, viu ao cair no chão Hermione se defendendo de um comensal e Rony o atacando, estavam bem, mas precisavam de ajuda, havia mais um comensal atacando escondido atrás de uma lápide.

Se ergueu com dificuldade, assim como Belatriz, quando se olharam voltaram a esquecer todo o resto, tinha que acertar algo que a deixasse inconsciente, mas não conseguia, ela era muito boa de duelo. Atacou:

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

-PROTEGO!

-POTERE!

-SPHINX!

-ARGENTUM!

-LINX!

-AERUS!

"Estou só me defendendo... tenho que atacar mais rápido! mais rápido!"

-SPHINX!

-ESTUPEFAÇA!-atacou.

-LINX!

-SPHINX!

-CRUCIO!

-POTERE!

Mais rápido, mais rápido!

-MELLIUS!!!

-PROTEGO!

-POTERE!!!

-AH!!!

Belatriz foi arremessada pelo deslocamento da coluna de fogo, ele correu, era sua chance, estuporá-la, matá-la, dete-la, qualquer coisa...

-Estupefaça!

Errou, Belatriz, ofegando, ferida, sangrando, rolara no chão.

-Sphinx!

Uma das flechas de prata perfurou sua perna na altura da coxa, ambas as pernas feridas, ele segurou o ferimento, arquejando.

-SPHINX!

Duas flechas atingiram Belatriz na perna, ela berrou, mas se ergueu apoiando no túmulo mais próximo. Agora não se encaravam com fúria, era com ódio, ódio mortal,"ESTUPEFAÇA!", se defendiam muito pouco, "LINX", mal sentiam os ferimentos, "SPHINX" apenas queriam infligir o maior sofrimento possível um no outro.

-AVADA...

-MELLIUS!!!

-KEDAVRA!!!

Os dois arregalaram os olhos quando o escudo de fogo e a maldição letal se chocaram... o fogo ficou verde, e foi diminuindo, ficando mais brilhante e então explodiu.

Sentiu quando foi erguido no ar, quando o deslocamento perdeu a força, bateu no chão, uma, duas, três vezes, rolou, ficou caído, amortecido, dolorido, sem saber se poderia se mover novamente "acho que quebrei algo..."

-Harry!-era Hermione.

Ele se ergueu, ela e o amigo estava ali sentados, apertando ferimentos, dois comensais estuporados e amarrados, ambos olhando-o como se vissem algo extraordinário.

-O que foi?- ele disse arcando para frente, apoiando-se num túmulo, agora sabia o que quebrara, doía muito para respirar, foram as costelas...

-Potter!!!-Gritou Belatriz.

-Ah...não.-ele gemeu.

Belatriz se arrastava, ferida, apoiando o braço esquerdo, com a mão da varinha, aninhava o braço que tinha uma aparência medonha, estava rasgado, sangrento, ela tinha um olhar insano.

-Eu vou te matar!!! te arrebentar!!!

Ele sentiu Rony e Hermione se erguerem, para lutar, mas sabia que não eram páreo para ela, se forçou a ficar de pé ereto e apontar a varinha, Belatriz parou, olhou os três, olhou para o lado, com uma cara de profundo desprezo guinchou:

-Eu volto Potter, Você vai morrer!

CRACK!

Belatriz desaparatou antes de ser acertada por um feitiço de estuporamento. Morgan surgiu furiosa.

-SUA PUTA! COVARDE!-então virou o rosto e os viu.

Baixou a varinha surpresa, se aproximou olhando-os, media cada um dos três, olhou os comensais amarrados... Rony tinha uma expressão cansada, e uns arranhões, um corte feio na perna, Mione tinha um ferimento superficial no braço, um corte na testa, e arfava dolorosamente, mas Harry estava arrebentado, gemia baixo segurando as costelas.

-Vocês conseguiram pegar dois e segurar a Belatriz?!-disse espantada.

-Não.-disse Mione ainda olhando Harry que se escorara na parede da capela ao lado, as pernas tremendo tanto que tinha medo de cair...

-Eu e a Mione só duelamos com aqueles dois...-disse Rony, também olhando para ele.

Morgan apontou para Harry.

-Vocês querem dizer que ele duelou com Belatriz sozinho?

-Não, quer dizer que apanhei dela sozinho... não tem uma parte do meu corpo que não esteja doendo...-ele olhou a cara dos três.- espera... acho que minha orelha esquerda não está doendo... vê se ela tá aí ainda.

Morgan riu, e foi ampará-lo, "você é doido moleque."

Rony e Mione o olharam com censura, ele não conseguia caminhar.

-Que surra hein?-disse Morgan.

-Surra? Mal dava pra ver ele duelando.-disse Rony.- E quando você convocou aquela estátua?

-Você podia estar morto.-falou Hermione.- Foram dois! dois Avadras!

Morgan estacou, o olhou seriamente:

-Como assim?

Ele apenas gemeu dolorosamente,gostaria que ela não o mexesse tanto... Mione se apressou:

-O primeiro ele deteu convocando uma estátua... o segundo ele deteu com o escudo de fogo...

-Isso é impossível.-disse Morgan seriamente.

-Não é.-ele gemeu.

-De onde tirou a idéia da estátua?-perguntou Rony.

-Dumbledore.-ele gemeu, como eles o olharam ele completou.- vi dumbledore usar as estátuas da fonte no ministério contra a maldição de Voldmort...

-Você tem uma boa memória para duelos hein?-disse Morgan.- Mas e o escudo de fogo? Não há como deter um Avada com um escudo...-ela murmurou pensativa...

-Não foi um Avada seus lerdos...-ele protestou, eram seus olhos ou tudo escurecia?.- Ela errou... eu não sei o que foi aquilo... ela falhou na maldição... se bem que quase matou nós dois quando explodiu...- o que estava falando mesmo?

-Ah!-disse Morgan.- Foi isso que explodiu... poxa, se o que eu ouvi foi uma explosão de feitiços é um milagre você estar vivo!

-Você devia ter visto eles duelando!-disse Rony admirado.

-Harry você deu uma surra nela...-falou Hermione.

-Então porque tá doendo em mim?-gemeu, Morgan conseguiria arrasta-lo se ele parasse de andar?.

Lupin ficou muito preocupado ao ver como ele estava, haviam aurores por ali, gente do ministério, escutou o Sr Weasley perguntar por Rony e os outros, Rony chamou-o, ele veio e olhou o filho longamente, olhou Mione, só então olhou para Harry:

-Meu Deus o que fizeram com ele?

Mas desse ponto em diante ele não lembrava, pois desmaiou de dor...

Abriu os olhos e se viu num ambiente estranho, quieto iluminado, reconhecia vagamente o lugar, se mexeu devagar:

-Você acordou... finalmente!-disse a Sra Weasley.

-Calma Molly.- falou Morgan.- Ele está bem.

-Onde estou?-ele disse inquieto.

-Não se mexa muito... perdeu muito sangue.-disse Molly

-Você está no St.Mungus.-falou Morgan

-E os outros?

-Estão bem... foi só você que se ferrou...-riu Morgan

Molly a olhou com severidade, com certeza achando que não era motivo de riso, mas obviament Graveheart não pensava o mesmo...

-Ombro e perna perfurados... cortes profundos na perna e na testa... com traumatismo craniano... três costelas partidas, vários aranhões e hematomas... quando sua cara inchou, você ficou uma fofura!-ela lhe sorriu.

-Nossa desse jeito parece tão simples... quem imaginaria que isso doeria tanto...-ele falou cinicamente.

-É melhor descansar querido- atalhou a sra Weasley.- Morgan! Ele precisa de descanso...

-Claro Molly, ele vai precisar, porque depois do que aqueles dois contaram, os outros vão torturá-lo até extrair cada detalhezinho desse duelo...-ela riu.

Ele fechou os olhos, logo lhe deram mais poções, voltou a adormecer... saturado de pensamentos e emoções...

Acordou com os risos de Morgan, incrível como ela parecia bem humorada, ela continuou antes de abrir a porta:

-ele encostado naquela capela, sangrando e olhando pra gente, aí completou "espera... acho que minha orelha esquerda não está doendo... vê se ela tá aí ainda."

Os gêmeos riram, então entraram os três no quarto, ele se sentou.

-E aí?-disse Fred.

-Disseram que você pensou ter perdido uma orelha...- riu Jorge.

-Ah...não... me enganei, eu perdi o juízo em algum lugar, se acharem me devolvam...- disse sério.

Os gêmeos riram.

-Parece que ele está bem.-falou Lupin da porta.

-Estou... –disse avaliando os quatro.- quando posso sair?

-Apressado.-sibilou Morgan.

-Estou cansado de ficar deitado...

-Devia agradecer que está deitado inteiro... Belatriz podia ter fatiado você...-disse Lupin gravemente.

-Não que ela não tenha tentado...-atalhou Morgan.

-Viemos buscar você... está de alta.-disse Lupin lhe jogando umas roupas.

-Me deve um sobretudo de couro de Dragão...-disse Fred.- emprestei prum enterro, não pra uma farra.

-Tá, eu vou dar um jeito... quer preto mesmo?

-Claro!Porquê?

-É que se pudesse ser vermelho-sangue, eu só mandava emendar o velho...

Eles saíram do quarto, Morgan ficou, ele olhou-a, ela sorriu.

-Então?-ela perguntou.

-Estou esperando.-disse sonsamente.

-Esperando o quê?

-Você sair pra eu me trocar...

-Há!-ela chegou e puxou o cobertor.- Eu vim pra ajudar você se vestir!

-Tenho dezesseis anos!Sei me vestir sozinho!- protestou tentando segurar o cobertor,mas sem força pra fazer.

-Mas não pode fazer esforço! vai se estabacar no chão assim que se por de pé!

-Não mesmo!-disse se sentando e pondo os pés no chão, dando impulso pra ficar de pé.

Cambaleou, ficou completamente zonzo, quase caiu, Morgan o segurou.

-Você é teimoso!

Se sentiu muito constrangido com a situação, mas Morgan o acalmou, "da primeira vez que aconteceu comigo, eu levantei na frente de três colegas aurores... me estabaquei, e você sabe... na época não se usavam pijamas, e sim aquelas camisolas abertas atrás... "

-Além do mais você está muito velho pra ser tímido.- ela concluiu.

Mas só se sentiu aliviado quando amarrou os sapatos.

Os dias no Largo passaram de um modo estranho, realmente, como previra Morgan ninguém lhe deixou em paz até contar com detalhes como fora o seu duelo com Belatriz, não pode deixar de ficar incomodado quando Lupin comentou que ele se arriscara demais:

-Mas não havia outra saída.- disse sério. - queria que eu deixasse ela torturando o Rony, ou que nos matasse?

-Você tem um incrível sangue-frio.- disse Morgan olhando-o astutamente.

Quando ele a olhou sem entender, ela sorriu.

-Cada feitiço, cada gesto, você soube encontrar um jeito, poucas vezes vi Belatriz Lestrange tão arrebentada... tão assustada.

Ele não achou que ela estivesse assustada, algo nos olhos de Belatriz lhe denunciavam um ódio pouco comum, não parecia a mesma, não, aqueles olhos o perseguiam, assim como aquela voz... a mulher que enfrentara era duas pior que a insana que o atacara no ministério.

Não que os olhos de Morgan não revelassem coisas piores, o modo como ela e Belatriz se encararam, o modo como ela duelou, Morgan Graveheart devia ter sido uma aurora pra se temer.

Mas no final, no último dia antes de retornarem, é que ele começou a sentir um tenso incômodo, sabia como as pessoas eram, sabia que podia esperar alguma reação, foi divulgado que ele estava no funeral de Ana e fora ferido, embora não tivesse saído nada sobre a relação dele com a família, mas para toda Hogwarts ele traíra Ana... ele imaginava o quanto seria mal recebido de volta, mas acima de tudo, voltar seria lembrar, seria reviver... foi quando Hermione disse algo que o deu um motivo pra voltar.

-Quero voltar o mais rápido possível para lá.- ela comentava com Gina.- enfiar a cara nas aulas de Defesa...

Algo nele sinalizou que ele também devia voltar, mas para meter a cara no estudo de outra coisa... por que agora sabia que tinha que se preparar para o que a vida lhe reservara.

* * *

FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dá um REVIEW Aí!!! 


	21. Coração gelado

**Pessoal que está acompanhando o reload da DV... mil desculpinhas... andei viajando por isso o atrazão! mas tá aqui, mais 10 cap... bom apetite!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Cap. 21 -Coração gelado- **

Foi a primeira vez que pegava o Expresso de Hogwarts para retornar ao castelo após o natal... dizer que se sentiu estranho seria pouco, já na estação ele percebeu olhares voltados para ele com mais intensidade que o comum, Ele e os amigos estavam acompanhados dos pais de Rony.

-Se cuidem.- repetia a sra Weasley.

Ela os abraçou várias vezes, foi quando ouviu bem ás suas costas:

-Vejo que o Potter continua vivo e muito bem, Weasley. -falou uma voz feminina, meio arrastada e muito arrogante.

Sr Weasley pareceu muito irritado, Harry se virou e viu, a mulher que falara, Narcisa Malfoy, ao seu lado Draco, ambos os olhando com um ar de absoluto desprezo.

-Com certeza, -disse sra Weasley asperamente, e o puxou.- Com licença.

Mas apesar daquilo os surpreender, a viagem foi em muito melhor do que esperava, apesar de um ou outro comentário maldoso, geralmente dirigido por alguém da Sonserina ou da Corvinal, ele foi muito bem recebido pelos amigos, todos muito alegres, animados e educadamente não falando sobre a morte ou o funeral de Ana.

A chegada teve um gosto estranho, uma mistura de alegria e nostalgia, o jantar, as boas vindas de volta, a arrumação para o dia seguinte, tudo teve um estranho gosto de recomeço.

Como era hábito acordou cedo, se arrumou e desceu a sala comunal esperar os amigos, preparando-se psicologicamente para encarar Snape, quando ouviu:

-E aí Harry?

-Como foi o natal, Marco?- ele disse se voltando para o garoto.

O garoto sorriu, se apoiou na parede e o olhou, verde no verde.

-Bem, e você?

Mal pronunciou a frase e corou, evidentemente lembrando dos eventos recentes.

-Nem de todo mal.- respondeu bondosamente.

-Ah...bem... - o garoto perdeu a coragem, ficou perdido.

-Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa Marco?-disse calmo.

O garoto lhe olhou surpreso, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Sei que é estranho, mas gostaria de perguntar sobre sua família...

-Minha família?- o menino chegou mais perto tirou a mochila do ombro.

-Você tem tios ou tias?

-Claro...

-Por parte de pai...

-Não... só do lado da minha mãe... porquê?

-Curiosidade, você me comentou que não havia bruxos na sua família...

-É... mas acho que isso não importa mais.- disse ele sorrindo.

-Claro que não importa, eu só fiquei curioso.

O menino sorriu, como se recebesse um grande elogio então disse alegremente enquanto saía:

-Meu pai disse que somos parentes dos Dursleys, sabia?

Harry sentiu o coração disparar, quis fazer mais perguntas, mas Marco deixara a sala rapidamente, e quando se moveu, escutou:

-Que bom que está esperando. -disse Hermione lhe enfiando sem cerimônia uma pilha de livros nos seus braços.- Me atrasei...-disse ajeitando as vestes e enfiando uns pergaminhos na mochila.- E o Rony?

-Mais atrasado que você.

Ela sorriu, foi enfiando os livros na mochila mais devagar, ele ia reclamar, mas pensou que a demora fosse apenas para esperar Rony, ela lhe olhou e ia falar algo quando Rony interrompeu descendo correndo:

-Vocês ainda estão aí...-ele olhou de um para o outro, meio que parou.-Vamos comer! Estou com fome e temos menos de vinte minutos!- disse rápido e com energia, tomando os últimos livros da mão de Harry.- Anda logo!

Harry pegou a mochila da poltrona e os seguiu, a frase de Marco ainda na cabeça "parentes dos Dursleys, sabia?".

Não deu para pensar direito com Rony mastigando e falando ao mesmo tempo, principalmente com os gêmeos que os seguraram para contar da última novidade, o curso de desaparatação, que seria ministrado pela madame Hoch nos últimos três meses do ano letivo...Foi um verdadeiro milagre chegarem na hora para a aula de Snape, foi quando o impacto da verdade o atingiu.

Quando encarou a porta algo remexeu no seu estômago, ele entrou, algo frio lhe percorreu a garganta, houve um burburinho, ele baixou a cabeça, e quando se postou ao lado do caldeirão realmente se sentiu sozinho, só então os amigos perceberam, Rony e Hermione que entraram na agitação do atraso, se viraram, ele desviou o olhar e colocou a mochila na mesa. Snape começou a chamada por Alth, Cassius... antes, ele começava com Abott, Ana...

Não que não pudesse fazer sozinho, a poção, embora sem a consistência ideal, ficou pronta pouco depois da maioria, já que ele teve que pesar, cortar e adicionar os ingredientes sozinho, travou o maxilar e permaneceu calado, principalmente porque Snape passava duas vezes mais para olhar sua poção do que para olhar a de qualquer outro, quando finalmente acabou e colocou a amostra na mesa, viu que o professor o olhava avidamente, guardou suas coisas e saiu como entrou, completamente mudo, sentiu que suas mãos suavam.

-Harry?-perguntou Hermione que o esperava.

-Hum?

-Você...

-Acho que acertei, não fui mal não...- cortou a conversa.

Mione concordou com a cabeça e abriu um belo sorriso, ele não suportaria falar da falta que Ana fazia naquela maldita sala.

-Finalmente, vocês completaram boa parte de seus estudos defensivos.- disse séria Morgan.- Vocês viram muito, aprenderam muito, e posso dizer, me agradaram muito... agora está na hora de fazermos mais... vamos controlar o elemento mais difícil de todos, na forma do mais potente escudo conhecido, o "Poterum", vamos rever os escudos, e finalmente vocês descobrirão a afinidade que tem com os elementos...

Não foi preciso ser um gênio para ver que certas coisas não haviam mudado, o escudo de Malfoy continuava tendo cobras entalhadas, Rony tinha um escudo de água excepcionalmente forte, Hermione tinha um escudo dourado maravilhoso e Harry continuava a convocar um tufão descontrolado em vez de um escudo de vento...

Mas o escudo de fogo dele foi proibido em sala, forte demais.

A aula de astronomia foi especialmente reflexiva, ele se deixou levar pelo estudo das estrelas e constelações... era como se algo o fizesse pensar sem parar...Quando voltou, caiu na cama sem perceber...

Cada dia o acordar se tornava mais fácil, mas mais rápido, essa estranha energia que o inundava o impedia de dormir direito, era como se algo o chamasse todo tempo, como se ele tivesse que fazer algo, mas não soubesse o que... como se tivesse um compromisso, mas não lembrasse com quem, muita gente achava que ele estava deprimido, o que não era verdade, ele sentia sim, a ausência, mas era algo diferente, apesar das olheiras e do olhar vago, ele estava alerta, sua concentração era boa.

-Glamoure.- disse sem prestar atenção.- fez exatamente o que havia feito para fugir de Hogwarts, o feitiço com um efeito reforçado.

Foi McGonagall que percebeu primeiro.

-Ora, vejam só,- ela observou o rapaz subitamente louro de olhos azuis - Parece que você tem jeito pra isso Potter.

O sorriso de Hermione afundou, ela apenas conseguira deixar seus cabelos negros, mas nada de mudar a cor dos olhos, um passo mais difícil. Rony suspirou, na última meia hora só conseguira ficar com o cabelo espetado como o de Thonks...

Os amigos estavam constrangidos a maior parte do tempo, preocupados com seu jeito distante, mas ele não tinha porque se preocupar, algo o fazia andar pra frente, algo o chamava, ele tinha que fazer algo, mas o quê? Os treinos de quadribol não eram suficientes para estravazar aquela energia febril, na quarta não dormiu, passou a noite em claro, foi só na quinta que encontrou a resposta.

Deixou Rony e Hermione constrangidos, uma repetição de dias mais alegres, mas não ia pensar neles agora, precisava pensar em si mesmo.

-Ah!-Morgan conteve um bocejo.- Como está indo?

-De certa forma bem...

Ela parecia cansada como ele, olheiras profundas, mas não o olhara, estava jogando algo, cartas, na mesinha que costumeiramente era ocupada por uma garrafa.

-O que é...

-Tarot.

-Ah... eu devia aprender isso se tivesse...

-Ela nunca ensinaria direito, Trelawney é pouco prática nele, na verdade poucos são.

Trocaram um olhar, ela lhe sorriu:

-Você tá parecendo um zumbi.- ela riu.

-Você tem espelho?-retorquiu.

Ela riu, aquela risada grave, puxou a mesa pra frente dele.

-Harry, você já teve um sonho que parecia tão real, que ao acordar você não sabe dizer se é realidade ou não?

-Tive sim...-ele a olhou desconfiado.

-E o que você fez?-perguntou astutamente.

-Ignorei...

-Se você fugir de seu dom, como vai saber se o que vê é real ou não?-ela disse em tom de diagnóstico.

Ele a olhou...

-Nossa última noite querido... vou ver sua sorte.

-Última noite?

-Eu não posso atrapalhar seu desenvolvimento, nós ficamos tão próximos, que se eu ficar com você, você nunca irá treinar...

-Verdade...

Era verdade, ele se sentia tão bem com Morgan que ela se tornara um obstáculo a sua descoberta, o tempo que passaram conversando era precioso, mas estava na hora de acabar.

-Então, Harry... o Tarot não é bem advinhação... é um caminho de descobrimento, um instrumento de autoconhecimento...

Ela colocou as cartas sobre a mesa, ele nunca reparara que ela tinha mãos tão bonitas...

-Corte em três...

Ela voltou a embaralhar as cartas.

-Como muitas coisas o afligem, não pense em nada, nenhuma pergunta... apenas pense em você.tire dez.-ela espalhou as cartas na mesa.

A lareira estralou, ele se encostou na poltrona, tirou as dez cartas que ela deixou de lado, ela postou as cartas na mesinha, ele observava com atenção, os olhos de Morgan pareciam estar em outro lugar.

Ela colocou a primeira carta:

Uma carta com uma pessoa, um viajante, seguido por um cão... O-VAGUS

Em cima colocou outra cruzada:

Uma carta com dois animais, um escorpião... XVIII-LUNE.

Acima delas ela colocou a terceira:

Um homem diante de uma mesa, com instrumentos e olhar penetrante... I-MAGUS

Ao lado direito:

Uma torre atingida por um raio, duas pessoas caindo... XVI-CASA DE DIO

Em baixo das primeiras:

Uma carta com uma roda, animais na roda... X- FORTUNA.

Ao lado esquerdo:

A carta que lhe pareceu angustiante, uma caveira com uma foice... XII- MORTIS

As últimas quatro, uma acima da outra:

Sétima:Uma carta com uma pessoa em um trono, uma mulher, com uma espada em uma mão,uma balança em outra... VIII- VIRTUA

Acima a oitava: um anjo que passava um líquido de uma jarra para outra... XIV- TEMPERIS

A nona:uma mulher que segura gentilmente um leão pela boca... XI- FORTIA

A última: um anjo com uma trombeta, três pessoas abaixo... XX-JULGATORE

Ela o olhou como se estivesse surpresa, ele a olhou nos olhos, nada no mundo o surpreenderia mais, ele já sabia demais, ela voltou a olhar as cartas...

-Não vou dizer que eu não esperava algo do gênero, mas ainda assim eu me surpreendo... Bem, na sua primeira casa...

Ela apontou aquela carta escondida por outra, a primeira.

-Ela fala de sua energia, sua situação... O louco... é uma carta muito interessante... é uma carta que diz que não se tem controle, é uma carta de solidão, mas de liberdade, uma carta para quem tem talentos ocultos, mas não os controla... uma carta que mostra que se deve ir em frente...

Bem, não havia melhor forma de descrever sua situação atual...

-Na segunda casa temos seu obstáculo..., A Lua, não precisa ser gênio para saber do que se trata... Ah.-ela suspirou.- É uma carta sinistra, alerta contra inimigos que estão lançando forças invisíveis contra você, avisa de inimigos que desejam sua destruição, alerta também sobre mentiras e mal-entendidos, é uma carta de vício, é uma carta que alerta para as trevas...

Não que ele precisasse de mais avisos sobre o assunto...

-A terceira casa fala de você diante disso, de sua posição... O mago,-ela o olhou nos olhos.- Você me surpreende, é uma carta de ínicio, é uma carta que mostra paciência, pede concentração, fala de uma estrada longa a se percorrer, alerta sobre a arrogância que pode vir de quem adquire um grande conhecimento, pede que se continue aberto para aprender, fala de intuição... O mago é uma carta de poder, se você é capaz de ter essa atitude diante do perigo, creio que você vai fazer muito daqui em diante, mas por favor, mantenha a cabeça no lugar, não imagino você se tornando arrogante, falso, mas talvez corra o risco de ferir pessoas sem desejar faze-lo.

Ele pensou, "eu arrogante?", lembrou de seus erros no ano passado, é fui sim...

-A quarta casa fala do passado... coisas que foram importantes para seu destino atual... A torre... não precisa explicar não é? A torre é uma carta cruel... fala de rompimento, de perda, de tragédia... é uma casa destruída... mas essa carta também avisa que certas coisas ruins vem para que algo melhor aconteça.

Seu passado era suficientemente ruim para fazer qualquer coisa parecer boa...

-A quinta casa fala dos fatos ocultos, fala do que você não sabe... A roda da fortuna... é uma boa carta... fala de mudanças, mas também é uma carta cruel, fala de escolhas... a roda da fortuna fala de destino, a roda nunca para Harry, assim como a vida e a morte, as coisas não podem ser mudadas, por mais que as pessoas se debatam nisso, existem leis que regem tudo.

Ele não compreendeu... muito complexo... e ainda olhava para a próxima carta...

-Sua sexta casa, fala do seu futuro...

Ele ficou apreensivo...

A morte...

Ele a olhou, ela sustentou aquele olhar...

-Não se assuste, essa é uma boa carta...

-Boa?

-Sim... A morte está no seu futuro, mas não a morte física, é uma força inevitável de mudança, coisas morrem, para que outras nasçam... a morte é uma força que iguala todos os seres... é uma carta que fala de saber enfrentar os obstáculos e sair renascido, seu futuro é feito pela força que você adquire em cada luta, cada dor...

Então não significava exatamente o que ele pensou...

-Sua sétima casa, fala de você, é você mesmo... a Justiça... engraçado vi poucas pessoas serem assim... a espada representa a luta, a decisão a lógica, a balança representa a paz, estabilidade, a intuição, você sabe usar todas as suas qualidades, você é bom e mal se necessário, justo, compassivo e cruel... novamente eu o aviso para não se tornar arrogante... você tem muito a fazer, mas está preparado, não tenha receios...

As pessoas esperam isso tudo de mim?...

-Sua oitava casa, o que existe a sua volta...- ela sorriu- A temperança... essa é bem óbvia, e é uma carta muito boa, conserve seus dois amigos... mas pra você também será difícil, ela fala de uma harmonia e amizade, mas avisa sobre discórdia e mágoa... você tem algo a fazer por eles... cuidado com isso, amor e ódio são sentimentos irmãos e terríveis...

Ela está falando o que eu já sei... eu sei disso... mas não sei o que fazer...

-Sua nona casa, o caminho... A força... é isso que as cartas sugerem, mas veja que não é só força física bruta, é força gentil... fala de coragem, fala de coisas difíceis mas que você tem capacidade de enfrentar... desde que saiba juntar raciocínio e sentimento... novamente avisa contra a tentação de manipular as pessoas, mas fala de quem tem um caráter dinâmico... coragem...

-Sua décima casa... fala do que pode vir acontecer... O julgamento... é uma carta neutra, fala ... fala de pagamento, fala de prestar contas pelo que se fez e o que não se fez... fala de culpa... fala...

Ela parou...

Ele sentiu um enorme peso, falou quase sem querer:

-As pessoas esperam muito de mim...

Ela afastou a mesa.

-As cartas só falam de você... é você que tem cobrado coisas demais de você mesmo... eu nunca li cartas para uma pessoa tão madura quanto a suas próprias forças... você está pronto...

-Pronto?-ele a olhou se levantar.

-Pra seguir sozinho...- ela se aproximou.

Ela se abaixou e o abraçou muito forte...

-Você não sabe o quanto eu aprendi com você... o quanto sinto por ter tão pouco para te ensinar...

Ele ficou confuso, ela o soltou e o olhou nos olhos, segurou as mãos dele...

-Nos veremos ainda para aprendermos mais coisas, mas agora você vai seguir sozinho...

-Sozinho...

Ela sorriu, estava com os olhos brilhantes:

-Se fosse em outra vida eu me apaixonaria por você...

E o beijou.

Ele ficou muito silencioso quando se separaram... apenas sabia que Morgan era uma pessoa que faria parte de sua vida pra sempre também... nada de coisas bobas, era alguém para partilhar aprendizagem... uma amiga.

-Você me abriu os olhos, por isso antes de deixa-lo sozinho, essa sala agora ficará pra você, use-a quando precisar, antes de ir devo falar que um dia eu odiei você...

Ele a olhou surpreso.

-Odiei que você tenha nascido, odiei que tenha sobrevivido, você era o prenuncio de um tempo de paz que eu não entendia... –ela passou a mão no rosto dele.- Eu estive mergulhada em trevas por tempo demais para compreender que sempre há um motivo para lutar, você me abriu os olhos, eu lhe devo minha alma...

Ele estendeu a mão, secou uma lágrima dela.

-Estarei por perto quando precisar de mim, sempre que precisar.-ela levantou.

-Eu irei chamar por você...-ele disse.

-Eu atenderei sempre que precisar de mim.-ela saiu pela lareira.

Ele estendeu as mãos para as cartas sobre a mesa, agora sabia o que o chamava... pegou a última carta na mão, o julgamento... pagar pelo que se faz...

-E pelo que não se faz.

Quando adormeceu esperava por aquilo, era como se tudo fosse um prenuncio daquilo.

"Duas luzes colidem, vermelho e verde... essas luzes ficam brancas... elas explodem... um enorme animal que parece um leão alado se aproxima dele, "Mago".

"o túmulo de seus pais remexidos... Ana morta... morta... morte"

Ele está no ministério, o tribunal... justiça... julgamento... destino...

Você se cobra demais... cobra...

-Harry!!!!!!!-gritou Gina.

-Estou ocupado. -ergueu os olhos do livro.

Levou uma vassourada na cabeça.

-Está atrasado!-disse Cátia.

-Pra qu...-então lembrou.- esqueci...

-Você...o quê?!!!

Ele já tinha subido.

Os treinos de quadribol foram especialmente intensos, a Corvinal ia vir com tudo pra cima, pois tinha sido arrasado pela Sonserina antes do natal... Cho era a nova técnica do time e Cátia dizia que ela ia pegar pesado.

-Bom.-disse Cátia no treino.- Perfeito Rony!!!

O amigo estava impenetrável, irreconhecível mesmo com a encheção dos Gêmeos... Simas ainda tinha que melhorar, mas estava muito bom...

Estratégia armada, Cátia começou a falar...

-Gina, cuidado com a retaguarda... Fred, Jorge, vocês vão ter que ficar espertos... os batedores deles são bons... Carlota Sline especialmente... mas Harry, quero que se cuide...

-Porquê?

Cátia fez uma cara incomodada, então falou meio constrangida...

-Cristiam Spawner, o outro batedor é namorado da Cho... diz que vai te quebrar...

-Há!-riu incrédulo.- Quero ver tentar...

-E Cho também, ela comprou uma Nimbus... diz que vai te derrubar...

-Há há. -riu novamente.-Sem chance.

-É sério Harry! Esse jogo vai ser encrenca, a Cho não é mais uma garotinha... eu vi o jogo deles com a Sonserina! Voou sangue! Só não teve tripas porque o Malfoy foi muito bem!

Ele parou na frente de Cátia...

-Eu pego mil pomos antes dela ver a sombra do primeiro... nenhum de nós vai se rebaixar na pancadaria esse ano tá bom?

-É o que eu quero!

-Perfeito!

-Ótimo! temos uma boa vantagem... pegue o pomo e acabe com isso!

Ele apenas fez o sinal de positivo e voltou para o céu.

Após ótimas aulas, Hagrid conseguiu autorização para estudarem Quimeras... Ele estava muito animado, quando chegaram no cercado viram aquela coisa esquisita...

-Aproximem-se, o cercado está protegido!-ele disse empolgado

Eram dois, criaturas do tamanho de um urso, mas que tinham três cabeças, uma cabeça de cabra, uma de leão e outra de réptil, o corpo de leão tinha pernas traseiras de cabra, rabo de lagarto com espinhos e asas de morcego, apavorantes, na melhor hipótese.

-Tem certeza que o cercado é seguro?- falou Malfoy.

Hagrid o ignorou.

-Quimeras são criaturas mágicas criadas para proteger coisas, são muito territoriais e sabem se defender muito bem.

Os três amigos se olharam, nem precisaram falar, em suas mentes veio a tradução simultânea: "são perigosos pacas!".

-Aqui temos um casal, se é que dá para chamar assim... Phobos e Deimos pertencem a um criador, são grandes exemplares.-ele olhava para as criaturas como se fossem cavalos puro sangue...

Eles estava próximos do cercado, as duas criaturas circulavam ameaçadoras... as vezes urravam uma para a outra como mal se suportassem.

-Meio mal humorados,né não?- cochichou Rony.

-Cada cabeça tem um potencial mágico, podendo lançar pequenos feitiços... bola de fogo, espinhos de gelo e raios estuporantes... a cauda e presas são venenosos...-dizia calmamente Hagrid como se dissesse que eles possuiam cores bonitas...

-Alguém se habilita?-falou calmamente.

Todo mundo o olhou como se fosse doido, e dessa vez até Harry concordou, ninguém ia ser doido de entrar naquele cercado...mas Hagrid riu.

-Não, não... desta vez vocês estão certos, Quimeras não são fáceis de lidar, vocês devem evitar aproximação direta...

Agora todo mundo tinha certeza que eram criaturas perigosíssimas, se ele mesmo os aconselhava a manter distância... alguns deram mais dois passos de distância do cercado.

-feitiços de estuporamento as atingem no mesmo nível dos dragões... isso quer dizer que de certa forma são tão perigosas quanto... os especialistas aconselham o uso de feitiços paralisantes... Quimeras tem vida longa... vivem em média duzentos anos os machos e uns duzentos e oitenta as fêmeas...

Distinguir macho e fêmea era fácil, o macho parecia duas vezes mais agressivo, muito maior, possuía juba, patas grandes com garras, chifres maiores, e espinhos maiores na cauda também... mas a fêmea era muito pior, menor, parecia mais ágil, ela tinha presas como um tigre dentes de sabre, asas maiores, um guincho horrível de gelar o sangue e olhos atentos, parecia duas vezes mais inteligente.

-Eu vou ter pesadelos.- disse Hermione quando iam saindo.

0 sábado chegou frio e nublado, esse inverno está especialmente rigoroso... ainda neva, comentavam os calouros na mesa, eles estavam ali, batendo os dentes... porque tinha que esfriar hoje? Ele pensou, Jorge captou.

-Já pensou um balaço no nariz hoje?-disse ele terminando de comer.

-Nem me fale.-disse Simas.

-Se cuida Harry.-disse o rapaz.

-Harry!-falou Gina

Ele apontou o motivo de sua distração, Luna Lovegood acabava de acenar para ele com aquele corvo idiota no chapéu, ele acenou também.

-Di-louca.-riu Simas.

-Você ficaria surpreso em como ela pode fazer sentido às vezes...-falou Harry.

O outro o olhou como se estivesse brincando.

Cátia os carregou para o vestiário, estavam calmos, nenhum era novato, Simas sabia se controlar...

Ele ajeitou suas vestes, e olhou desgostoso.

-Esse uniforme está ficando apertado...

Cátia o olhou:

-Não, agora é que tá legal... você tá mal acostumado com ele largo.

-Preciso de mobilidade.-disse sério.

Ela olhou pra cima, meio irritada.

-Bem vindos a mais uma partida de Quadribol... hoje Corvinal x Grifinória!-disso o rapaz narrador da Corvinal

-O tempo está contra os times, ele deu uma séria piorada, apesar de não haver vento, o frio vai ser o maior inimigo dos jogadores...-falou a garota da Lufa-Lufa.

-Corvinal entrando em campo, desde que assumiu como técnica Cho Chang fez muitas mudanças estratégicas, refazendo todo o time...

-No último jogo isso não fez efeito sobre o estilo bruto da Sonserina...

-Chang, Lith, Perkings, Stande, Sline, Spawner e Fergunsond.

-Vamos ver o que vai acontecer frente a Grifinória...

-Grifinória em campo... Potter, Bell, Finningan e Weasleys ...

-Time muito bem calibrado pela veterana Cátia Bell, que UAU!!!

Os Grifinórios saudaram a sua torcida erguendo as vassouras, idéia sugerida para Cátia por Gina, e que o grupo acatou, a torcida se pôs de pé.

-Ouvi falar que eles saudariam sua torcida... mas não se falou se havia motivos especiais para isso...

Cho Chang estava vermelha de cólera, Harry achou que a provocação era uma tática oposta a que Cátia tinha sugerido antes, mas não se importou...

Madame Hoch falou as velhas frases:

-Capitães...

As duas nem se olharam, Cho deu um aperto de mão muito forte em Cátia, mas olhava para Harry.

-Montem em suas vassouras!

Ela tinha mesmo comprado uma Nimbus... ele desviou o olhar para o Cristiam... cara também veterano, um armário, nunca tinha reparado nele na escola, mas ele tinha uma cara enfezada.

O apito.

"Não importa o que digam, nada acompanha uma Firebolt!" ele pensou ao subir, vento zunindo, despenteando o cabelo, estava em seu elemento.

-É isso pessoal, começa a partida!

-Weasley de posse da Goles!

-Esse tipo de jogada inicial é marca registrada da Grinória desde que a menina virou artilheira!

-Dez a zero!

Algo zuniu ao seu lado enquanto ele esquadrinhava o campo, mas o Balaço passou razoavelmente longe, Spawner teria que se esforçar mais.

-Mais uma brilhante defesa de Ronald Weasley! Esse cara tem se tornado uma muralha maior a cada jogo!

Mas então começou, Cho chegou perto.

-Descansando Harry?

-Há... de quê?

Mergulhou, ela bem que tentou acompanhar, mas então ele teve que desviar, Cristiam vinha a toda na sua direção. Desacelerou, ela grudou nele.

-Namorado ciumento?

-Não fiel.

O pomo, acima da arquibancada, disparou, ela atrás.

-Trinta a dez para Grifinória... Epa!

-Isso é perigoso!

Sline tinha se arremessado na frente de Harry que desceu a toda para não colidir, mas tirou o maior raspão da parede da arquibancada, descendo e dando um loop para voltar em campo.

-Mas que... -ele disse irritado.

-A garota não tem medo do perigo hein?- disse Fred.

-Ela não tem noção...-disse irritado.- se a gente batesse ia cair em cima da torcida!

Balaços os atingiam o tempo todo, mesmo Fred e Jorge se esforçando, além do mais aquela garota, uma moça de pele muito morena mas cabelo loiro, Sline, parecia uma Kamikaze, mais se enfiando na frente que batendo em Goles...

-Deviam inventar a posição de bloqueador para ela!-disse Simas irritado após perder a Goles ao desviar dela.

Mas Harry não podia dar atenção, Cho e Cristiam pareciam mesmos determinados a derrubá-lo da vassoura, uma hora ele esquadrinhava o campo com a garota seguindo-o quando Spawner veio a toda de baixo, quase foi imprensado entre os dois, teve que se desviar na hora que pensava ter localizado o Pomo.

-Mas que SACO!-disse irritado.

-Eles vão te derrubar Harry. -disse Jorge após rebater mais uma vez uma Goles que Sline batera na sua direção.

-Deixem meu espaço livre, se preocupem com os artilheiros.

-Tem certeza?

-Toda!

Aquele jogo levaria a vida toda se continuassem naquele ritmo, ela parecia determinada a impedí-lo de pegar o Pomo, mas não estava preocupada em procurá-lo...

-Cátia Bell marca de novo... Noventa a trinta para Grifinória!

Foi quando aconteceu, ele ia em direção ao Pomo, ela atrás grudada nele, quando Spawner rebateu uma Goles em sua direção, Harry se desviou mas escutou o impacto atrás dele, e o grito fanho.

A multidão gritou, o jogo parou, ficaram todos olhando... ele se virou e viu Cho caindo da vassoura...

Em segundos fez a volta e estendeu a mão, segurou-a pelo braço, fez força para segurá-la, outra mão segurando a vassoura, ela balançando e a vassoura dela caindo ainda, ela tinha um corte na testa:

-Não preciso de sua ajuda!-gritou furiosa.

Ele viu com o canto dos olhos, estreitou-os.

-Não precisa?

-Não mesmo! Me solta!

-A seu pedido Madame.- soltou-a.

Ela arregalou os olhos e houve mais gritinhos da multidão, mas Cho parou nos braços de Spawner que estava logo abaixo.

Houve tempo. desceram.

-Bela pegada!-disse Fred.

-Bela porra nenhuma!-disse furioso.- Ferrei meu braço!

Cátia o olhou assustada:

-Como?

-Sei lá!Tá doendo pra caramba, acho que a Cho andou engordando!-ele disse massageando o pulso.

Gina riu.

Mas era verdade, o braço estava doendo, mesmo assim ele assegurou que pegaria o Pomo o mais rápido possível.

-Estamos de volta!

-Times prontos!

Deu impulso, Viu Spawner vir em sua direção, desviou.

-Boa rebatida! Sandra Stander nem viu o que a tirou do curso!

-Está sendo um jogo duro!

-Quatro horas de jogo, Cento e vinte a quarenta para Grifinória.

-isso é falta!

-Revoltante a atitude de Spawner!

Ele acabara de acertar Simas com o bastão, Simas estava com lágrimas nos olhos e apertava o braço.

-Weasley cobra! Cento e trinta! Que lavada!

Estava com fome... não era hora de pensar nisso...

-Onde tá esse Pomo?!

Sline estava bloqueando Simas, Os gêmeos cobriam Cátia, quando ele viu, a malícia no olhar de Cristiam, que ia pra cima de Gina, que não o percebera na empolgação de marcar mais um... ele ia acertá-la na cabeça.

Harry desceu, Cho atrás achando que ele vira o Pomo, aconteceu.

-Weasley vai marcar é sim!

-MEU DEUS! Viram isso?!

Se embolaram, os três, Harry se enfiou na frente de Sapwner, que parou , se encararam, o batedor aproveitou para usar o bastão, acertando-o no estômago, viu estrelas, mas Spawner acabava de receber sua amada na cabeça, ela não conseguira freiar...

Caíram uns metros antes de se aprumarem, se olhando feio.

-Isso é um jogo pra ficar na história!

-Cento e cinqüenta a cinqüenta!

Spawner e Cho o ladearam, ele acelerou, mais rápido, subiu, de cima, antes que o cercassem viu, bem próximo ao aro da Grifinória.

Desceu passando pelos dois, rápido, esticou o braço, o silêncio da torcida, viu Rony, tirou os dois braços da vassoura, pegou o pomo e parou em frente ao amigo, estendeu a mão vazia pra ele, o Pomo na outra.

-Visita!-disse cinicamente.- E aí foi um bom Jogo?

Rony Riu, a torcida vermelha urrou, eles se cumprimentaram, saíram juntos para sobrevoar a torcida com o time antes de pousar, Cho desceu com os punhos fechados.

Eles erguiam a vassoura para a torcida novamente.

-Maravilha!-esganáva-se Cátia.

-Arte pura!-disse Fred comprimentando-o

-Com uma pegada sensacional de Potter, fechamos em Trezentos a cinquenta!!!

-Foi um jogo em tanto! Uma lavada que a Corvinal não vai esquecer tão cedo!

-E esperem aí, vai ser Sonserina e Grifinória novamente na final!!!

-Essa vai todo mundo querer ver!!!


	22. Dores

**Cap. 22 -Dores- **

Sua pegada deu uma incrível aquecida na disputa de quadribol, muitas pessoas estavam apostando entre ele e Draco, que fizera uma boa pegada também contra Corvinal, e agora faltava uma partida Sonserina versus Lufa-Lufa, para definir a final, embora eles estivessem bem a frente na pontuação...

Ele estava muito atrasado nos deveres por causa do que andava procurando recentemente na biblioteca, estavam nas costumeiras poltronas, Hermione o observando:

-Você não fez uma cópia do Grimório de seu pai fez?

-É a terceira vez que eu digo que não.

Ela o olhava, analisando-o, ele tirou os olhos do livro, a olhou por cima dos óculos.

-Hermione, pergunta o que quer logo, estou muito atrasado em história...

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele:

-Isso não é um livro de História!

-Não... é uma capivara...

Rony soltou um som engasgado de riso.

-Isso é um livro de feitiços, eu quero terminar isso antes de começar com História se você deixar...

Ela fechou a cara, bateu o livrão que estava lendo e saiu dali...

-Acho que magoei ela...-disse surpreso.

-Até parece que não é sempre assim.-disse Rony ficando de pé.

-Aonde você vai?

-Andar um pouco...

Deu de ombros, são adultos que se entendam... eu desisto. Fechou o livro de feitiços catou o de história. Mas estava preocupado, Mione o observava a dias, provavelmente querendo conversar... ele tinha medo do assunto...

Finalmente aulas de transfiguração iam pra direções mais ousadas:

-Hoje iremos começar a usar feitiços de transformação de características animais...

Hermione prestava atenção febrilmente, mas Rony estava bem disperso...

...Mamíferos, deles para aves, aí sim répteis para anfíbios...

Rony estava olhando para as carteiras a frente...

... então invertebrados.

Vinha fazendo isso constantemente na aula de transfiguração...

Vamos tentar com mamíferos...

desde que voltaram...

...felinos...

Harry espichou o pescoço, olhou do amigo, e traçando uma linha imaginária chegou até...

-Posso tentar Harry?- disse Mione se virando para ele.

-Hã? ele fixou os olhos nela.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

-Você estava dormindo?-sibilou baixo.

-Não exatamente...

Ela apontou-lhe a varinha:

-"Guelies"

Algo coçou no seu rosto, quando ele foi coçar percebeu, olhou a amiga que sorria:

-Maravilha Mione, você me deu bigodes de gato?

-Ficou legal.

-Será que fica legal em você?-apontou a varinha para ela.

Ela desfez o feitiço rapidinho, o que foi sorte, pois ele não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer ...

Foi no jantar que recebeu a notícia, Rony é que lhe passou o bilhete.

-Penúltima detenção...

-Ah! eu tinha esquecido disso...

As anteriores, detenções escolhidas por Snape (limpeza das salas e destripamento de iguanas...) e a de McGonagall ( limpeza do corujal, Edwiges ficou o tempo todo na sua cabeça... Ana o esperou o tempo todo também...)foram simples, essa era escolhida pelo diretor... Harry não se preocupou muito, estava olhando novamente para a ponta da mesa, para Marco... parente dos Dursleys... passou para as garotas, Mione e Gina, cabeças muito juntas outra coisa que vinha acontecendo bastante...

Mais tarde ele se esticou na poltrona, cansado, finalmente terminando a lição de herbologia... só então percebeu que os amigos estavam se demorando cada vez mais, como andara ocupado pensando na vida, no que Morgan lhe falara, procurando informações sobre seu dom... ele não tinha percebido que seus amigos estavam meio sumidos... foi uma sensação estranha de irresponsabilidade que surgiu em sua consciência, com a pontada de que pudesse estar sendo excluído de alguma coisa... um barulhinho na vidraça chamou sua atenção, era uma coruja, uma pequena coruja buraqueira, ele abriu a janela e ela voou para a poltrona e estendeu-lhe a perna.

pegou o envelope, a coruja saiu, ele fechou a janela, voltou a sentar.

Sr H. Potter (em mãos.)

sala comunal da Grifinória,

poltrona em frente a lareira.

Hogwarts.

mas foi quando virou e leu o remetente é que se surpreendeu.

Sr Alekssander Evans.-Evans...

Abriu o envelope, porque o pai de Marco o escreveria?

SR H. POTTER...

Ficamos chocados quando soubemos da verdade, quando descobrimos que nosso filho é um bruxo... quando vieram nos visitar, no meio das férias de verão, quando nos preparávamos para mandar Marco para um bom colégio, dois bruxos para que entendêssemos o que estava acontecendo, levamos um enorme choque, maior ainda quando soubemos que você era um bruxo.

Inicialmente pensamos no que sabíamos, sinto dizer, mas não desejávamos para nosso filho a sua fama... desculpe-me a sinceridade, mas como todos dizem que você é um delinqüente perigoso, e seus Tios confirmam, nós nos negamos inicialmente que Marco se tornasse um bruxo.

Mas os enviados para nos informar sobre o que era ser bruxo, e como era o colégio nos falaram sobre sua história, sobre seu problema com seus tios... mas também falaram da situação atual, do perigo representado por um único bruxo poderoso, disseram que Marco ficará seguro na escola, mas temos medo, depois no Natal ele contou toda sua fascinante história, de quem você é aí, e falou que você o ajudou, duas vezes...

Agora ele disse que você se mostrou interessado na nossa família, sentimos muito, mas seremos absolutamente sinceros.

Eu Alekssander Evans sou primo em segundo grau de Petúnia e Lílian Evans... mas nossa família nunca foi unida, como você deve ter percebido. Nossos Pais eram primos, mas romperam, brigaram, nunca mais nos falamos.

Isso quer dizer que você e Marco são primos em terceiro grau... acho que isso deve responder suas perguntas.

Agora seremos firmes em pedir que você se afaste de Marco, primeiramente por sua fama aqui no bairro, não estamos convencidos de seu caráter, principalmente quando ficamos sabendo nas coisas perigosas que você faz, não queremos que Marco se arrisque, então repetimos, se afaste de Marco, pois se ele começar a se arriscar, iremos retirá-lo dessa escola.

Creio que fomos sinceros e expusemos nossas razões, apelo para que compreenda.

Sinceramente

Alekssander e Miliene Evans.

Sentiu um súbito tremor, eram mesmo! Eram parentes! Ele sabia! Mas eles não estavam convencidos de seu caráter... por que ele tinha fama de delinqüente... por que fazia coisas perigosas... que família linda ele tinha, pensou com amargura, mais um segredo então? Se afaste do Marco...

Que achavam que ele ia fazer? levar Marco em um passeio para conhecer dementadores? que ia dar um basilisco pra ele de presente? Ou convidá-lo para bater um papinho com Voldmort no chá? dobrou a carta com raiva, meteu no envelope e colocou na capa do livro de história... porque nunca disseram que ele tinha outros parentes?

-Ninguém nunca me diz nada...

Olhou com amargura para as duas que entravam pelo retrato, juntas confabulando, o que essas duas andavam aprontando? Elas ergueram os olhos e pararam, Gina sorriu e foi falar com Neville que cabeceava de sono em cima das lições espalhadas na mesa, Hermione meio que corou, e se sentou devagar, olhar procurando por Bichento.

-Onde estavam?

-Por que tenho que lhe dar satisfações?-cortou sem olha-lo.

Ficou mudo, realmente, ela não lhe devia nada, desviou o olhar para a lareira, para a janela, guardou as coisas na mochila.

-Desculpe, fiquei curioso. Vou dormir. Noite.

-Calma.- ela segurou-o pela mão.- Não fique irritado.

-Não fiquei... só estou com sono.

Mas ela não largou sua mão, pareceu que ia falar algo, Rony entrou, olhou-os, Harry voltou a perguntar, sentindo a amiga soltar sua mão.

-Onde esteve?

-Andando.- disse mal humorado.- Boa noite.

Passou reto e subiu. Hermione o acompanhou com os olhos, Harry deixou a mochila cair de volta na poltrona, antes que a amiga falasse qualquer coisa ele saiu, foi ele que passou para fora...

-Isso me dá nos nervos... esses dois estão me irritando.- disse andando devagar.

Andou o suficiente para se meter em uma bela encrenca se fosse pego, já tinha passado muito da hora de recolher, quando deu meia volta, sem saber o motivo de ter ficado tão incomodado...sei sim, é porque me sinto sozinho, porque os vejo brigados, porque não sei o que fazer... sentiu o perfume...

-Olá Grifin...- disse sem se virar.

"Olá Mago"

Descobrira os nomes dos quatro por acaso num livro sobre criaturas fantásticas, Ubaf, Iran, Serin e Grifin..., a criatura com aspecto de Leão alado, com olhos dourados sentou-se no corredor a suas costas, quando Harry se virou viu que ao lado estava outro, com olhos negros, que lembrava um urso com asas de inseto...

-Ubaf?

O animal confirmou com a cabeça.

-Porquê vocês me seguem?

"Nunca seguimos o senhor..." respondeu o urso com uma voz vagamente feminina.

Ele percebeu que Ubaf cheirava a terra fresca, molhada pela chuva.

-Mas...

"Estamos sempre pelos corredores..." confirmou Grifin.

-Ah... mas porque os outros não os vêem?

"Porque mantém os olhos fechados..." disse Ubaf se levantando.

-Onde vai?

"Ver os corredores... adeus Mago".

-Porque vocês me chamam de mago?

Grifin agitou a cauda leonina, quase como um riso, se levantou também.

"Porque atenderemos o seu chamado... deve ir deitar senhor... Boa noite Mago"

E sumiram ao dobrar o corredor, Harry os seguiu, mas eles haviam sumido.

-Não me seguem, o ...- disse olhando em volta.

Escutou barulho vindo dos lados da sala de Duelos, se aproximou devagar, -Devia ter trazido a capa...

Alguém duelava, escutava os murmúrios e as luzes dos feitiços... abriu uma fresta pela porta, escondido na escuridão do corredor, a luz fraca de tochas iluminava pouco...havia duas pessoas no bloco...

"Naji"

"Beron"

"Protego"

As vezes não havia som algum, só as luzes, então viu as costas de um dos duelistas, reconheceu na hora, como não reconheceria, a altura, e principalmente os cabelos compridos e oleosos, era o Snape.

Acima de tudo, quem mais fosse naquele duelo, era muito bom, não que Snape não o fosse, era muito competente, mas o outro era duas vezes mais veloz.

-Opa! Muito rápido?

-Imagina...

Morgan? Ela e Snape duelando? Não era perigoso se isso acontecesse com os dois sozinhos? Eles pareciam muito aquecidos, rápidos, ágeis, Morgan tinha uma pequena vantagem, mas Snape usava uma magia mais potente, deviam estar duelando a um bom tempo...

-Guarda aberta Morgan?

-Não querido.

O feitiço de Morgan iluminou a sala, e ele viu, pensou ter imaginado, não podia, podia?

Morgan tinha olhos atentos, deliciados, concentrados, e um enorme sorriso no rosto... Snape a olhava nos olhos, sorrindo também.

Os dois estavam sorrindo.

-Você sempre tem o flanco descoberto Severo.

-Mas você subestima o adversário...

-Hahaha...

A varinha de Snape voou, ele olhou para ela constrangido, mas ainda sorrindo.

-Bom e velho expeliarmus... você não consegue não?

Ele baixou os braços, o sorriso sumiu.

-Ah... Severo...-ela se aproximou.

Ele entendeu, Harry entendeu, o que a fez ir embora, viver em trevas, ela quase o matou... não?

Ela o abraçou, ele fechou os olhos, Snape pareceu fazer um esforço imenso para abraça-la também.

-Você não devia ter voltado... -ele disse amargamente.

Ela o olhou, ele não tinha aberto os olhos, apenas a abraçara, um abraço doloroso...

"Eu estive mergulhada em trevas por tempo demais para compreender que sempre há um motivo para lutar, você me abriu os olhos, eu lhe devo minha alma..."

Era disso que ela falava, ela queria lutar por ele...

-Severo...

Ele abriu os olhos, negro no violeta...

Harry fechou a porta quando os dois se beijaram...

-Ana, você era vidente... -sussurrou indo devagar para a torre.

Mas quando pôs a cabeça no travesseiro teve a certeza que Morgan sofria de um incrível mal gosto.

-E teve a cara de pau de beijar!

De manhã estava em dúvida se contava ou não para os amigos, seria muito difícil trair o segredinho daqueles dois, mas ele não conseguia se segurar, achava que Rony e Hermione mereciam saber de primeira mão, imaginava a decepção de Rony "sem iguana saltitante?", ou a cara de Hermione " não pode ser sério...", mas ambos os amigos o deixaram na mão, quando reparou Rony não estava no dormitório.

-Fominha.-disse descendo.

Parvati quase trombou com ele, derrubou uns mapas astrais, ele ajudou a juntar.

-Obrigada, Harry...-ela sorriu.

-A Hermione ainda está lá em cima?

Parvati o mediu de cima abaixo.

-Não, saiu faz tempo com a Gina. –disse lhe virando as costas rapidamente.

-Mas... –ele ficou confuso com a súbita mudança de humor dela.

Ainda tinha gente que o olhava torto quando falava com Hermione, ali na Grifinória havia uma grande torcida por Rony, ninguém imaginava que Harry torcia por eles também... ficou ainda mais irritado, entrou no salão e viu a cadeira vaga, Rony falava de boca cheia com Simas, Mione falava com Gina.

-Valeu por me esperarem!-disse grosseiramente.

-Você não pediu que lhe esperássemos.-disse Gina.

-Não mesmo, vou me lembrar disso.-disse se servindo.

-Mau humor...- sussurrou Simas.

-Na verdade não estava até cinco minutos atrás.- disse sem olhar para o outro.

Simas parou de comer e o olhou surpreso.

"Mau humor... pensou amargo... eu espero vocês dois!!! Agora esses dois mal falam comigo!!! Qualé?"

Saiu tão mudo quanto entrou, depois de beliscar a comida.

Era uma aula bem complicada, e ele estaria mais concentrado se não fossem os cotucões de Hermione...

-O que foi?-perguntou ela.

-Que foi o quê?- rosnou sem olhá-la.

-Que você tá todo irritado... sinceramente, esse seu mau-humor...

-Silencio...-ele sussurrou.

A menina arregalou os olhos, pôs a mão na garganta, Harry sentiu a varinha de Rony nas costas:

-Desfaça...

-Tem certeza que quer que ela continue falando?- ele disse olhando o amigo.

A pressão da varinha aumentou.

-Tá bem... tá bem...

-SEU GROSSO!

Parte da sala virou pra trás, ele revirou os olhos e disse entre os dentes:

-Satisfeito?

Os três ganharam detenções por perturbarem a aula de feitiços, o que era uma coisa muito fora do natural vindo do prof Flitwick...

Isso encavalou duas detenções, elevado seu ataque de mau humor ao grau máximo, ele mal deixou a mochila em cima da cama e desceu para a detenção do prof Flitwick, junto com Rony e Hermione, seria das oito ás nove, mas então o prof adiantou, por causa de sua detenção, das sete ás oito eles tiveram que arrumar as duas dúzias de estantes com material de aula, separando-o, sem usar magia... eram oito estantes para cada um, Harry estava na sua terceira estante em menos de quinze minutos quando escutou:

-É... valeu Harry, por fazer os dois monitores passarem esse vexame... - falou Rony.

-Ah! Não me enche o saco Rony! Eu avisei que ela ia chamar a atenção!

-Eu ia chamar a atenção!- guinchou Hermione.- Seu...

-GROSSO? Tá já entendi Mione!

-Ás vezes não te entendo cara...-disse Rony aparecendo

-Sério?- retorquiu.

-Você é tão sensível Harry... -falou Hermione.

Ele arremedou a menina com uma careta para Rony que riu...

-Vocês dois...

-O que tem nós dois?- ela apareceu ao lado de Rony.

Ele os olhou, lado a lado, e disse sério, voltando a arrumar a estante:

-Engraçado, a três dias você não falam direito comigo, então quando eu não quero falar, vocês ficam zangados...

-Não é bem assim...-começou Rony.

-É sim, sim.

-Não é não!-disse Mione.

-Vocês vão atrasar a parte de vocês.

Hermione se virou pisando duro, Rony deu de ombros, quando saíram ele encostou a testa na prateleira, "na verdade você queria falar, sua anta!".

Com efeito, os dois atrasaram a parte deles, quando Flitwick retornou ás oito horas, dispensou Harry porque ele já estava arrumando a nona prateleira, ele teve que correr, encontrou os dez Sonserinos junto com Filch, mas ele não falou nada muito ferino, Graveheart estava junto.

-Atrasado Potter.

-Eu estava...

-Na outra detenção.- riu Morgan, junto com os outros alunos.- Tentando bater o seu próprio recorde?

-Não.- ele disse sério.- o do ano passado é imbatível.

Filch fez um muxoxo e eles seguiram os dois, desceram até as masmorras, entraram num grande ambiente úmido, Filch recolheu as varinhas.

-Vocês vão arrumar essa sala, ela vai abrigar dois animais por alguns meses, retirem tudo para a sala da direita.- ela apontou.- Limpem esse chão, espalhem a serragem e montem os cochos...

-Que animais...- começou Pansy

-Não interessa.- cortou Morgan.- Em hipótese alguma abram a porta da sala á esquerda. Está magicamente trancada, mas nem cheguem perto. ENTENDERAM?!!!

-Sim.- disse o coro desanimado.

Morgan e Filch saíram, ele prometendo voltar de hora em hora.

O trabalho foi duro, primeiro porque parte dos Sonserinos fazia corpo mole, Malfoy e Pansy principalmente, quando estavam retirando os objetos da sala, teve que se juntar com Goyle para arrastar uma estante velha, quase que o outro solta ela em seu pé.

-Foi mal...- ele resmungou maliciosamente.

Catou uma vassoura e começou a passar um pano no chão, não que não tivesse outros no grupo que não ajudassem, uns quatro pareciam bem irritados por entrar naquela fria, e estava fazendo o trabalho, mas o grupinho intimo de Malfoy não perdeu a oportunidade, Emília, com uma profunda cara de nojo pegou o pano de chão de sua vassoura e jogou pra ele acertando-o na cabeça.

-Põe no balde pra mim Potter!

Ele retirou o pano da cabeça e falou calmamente:

-Claro, quer que eu coloque mais alguma coisa no balde? Tipo, suas fuças?

Mas teve que sair de fino quando Goyle ficou do lado dela com uma cara de poucos amigos...

Já ia fazer quase duas horas de trabalho, e enquanto jogava palha seca no chão, com bastante palha na cabeça, porque Crabbe o acertara umas duas vezes, "sem querer", com o saco, percebeu que Pansy olhava avidamente para a porta a esquerda, teve um mau pressentimento, estavam no meio do saco quando percebeu que a garota tirou algo do bolso e meteu na fechadura da porta, ele parou e Crabbe lhe jogou palha nas costas, mas ele nem se importou, falou alto:

-O que ela tá fazendo?

Crabbe e Goyle pararam e olharam, um parando de cada lado dele, então a menina abriu um fresto na porta.

-Que idiota.- ele disse.

Goyle o pegou pela gola, um olhar maldoso, mas largou quando escutaram ela bater a porta, todos agora estavam olhando pra ela que se virou completamente branca, Draco que estava sentado no chão olhando um dos veteranos consertar o cocho que tinham derrubado, se ergueu e perguntou:

-Que foi?

Mas ela não respondeu, foi a porta, que estremeceu violentamente, Pansy soltou um gemido de terror, todos olhavam assustados, Draco foi indo em direção a ela que começou a falar:

-São ... Qui... Qui...

Não precisou terminar, o urro identificou imediatamente o que estava atrás da porta, todos pularam para trás de pavor, novo estremecimento da porta, um guincho.

-Sai daí Pansy!- gritou Malfoy.

-Não! Bloqueiem a porta!- disse Harry correndo naquela direção.

Mas Pansy resolveu correr na hora certa, e para o lado certo, porque ela deu uns passos e a porta simplesmente voou, parando no meio da sala, no meio deles, em cima da porta se levantou meio zonzo, A Quimera macho soltando um urro.

Harry teve a certeza que o seu coração parou, ele estava no meio do caminho para chegar a porta, então a porta e a Quimera pararam a poucos centímetros dele.

A cabeça de leão se virou encarando-o e escancarou a boca, ele não esperou pra ver, correu sentindo o calor chamuscar a manga de sua veste. Havia um pandemônio de gritos na sala, todos indo em direção a saída, mas então a ágil fêmea saiu correndo pela porta ao pulos e bloqueou o caminho, cinco ficaram presos na sala, ele, Malfoy, Pansy, Emília e Goyle.

Emília e Goyle correram em direção a outra porta distraindo o macho, Harry viu a fêmea indo em direção a Malfoy e Pansy, acertando a garota com um feitiço estuporante lançado pela cabeça de cabra, ele pegou uma saca e atirou na direção dela que se atrapalhou com a cabeça cheia de palha, mas se virou na sua direção.

-Que idéia burra...- ele gemeu pra si mesmo.

A Quimera começou a andar lentamente balançando as cabeças derrubando a palha enquanto Malfoy branco o olhou, olhou para a garota estuporada e começou a arrastá-la silenciosamente para fora da sala.

Harry deu dois passos para trás escutando o macho ás suas costas arranhar a outra porta atraído pelos gritos de Emília, a fêmea finalmente livre da palha o encarou com suas três cabeças, ele sentiu um desagradável arrepio frio percorrer sua espinha, a fêmea deu um guincho que o fez estremecer, e ele escutou o arranhar na porta a suas costas parar.

"Não deixa de ser irônico, ele pensou em alguns segundos, sobrevivi a Voldmort mas vou virar o jantar de um casal de Quimeras..."

A fêmea deu impulso, ia pular em cima dele, ele só cruzou os braços em frente ao rosto, pedindo pra que não doesse muito e fosse rápido, mas escutou o baque seco,viu um lampejo vermelho, abriu os olhos e viu a fêmea desmontar no chão atordoada como se tivesse batido em algo duro, mas o urro atrás não permitiu que pensasse no assunto, se virou para receber uma patada que abriu três valetas em seu braço direito, foi arremessado e caiu de lado, ofegando de dor, sentou para ver o animal pular como o outro, estendeu o braço assustado:

-NÃO!!!

E viu. pode ver acontecer, o animal se esborrachou contra algo que brilhou a poucos centímetros de sua mão aberta, quando brilhou ele teve certeza do que era, um brilho avermelhado, era um escudo, A Quimera macho desabou, nocauteada pelo próprio peso.

A fêmea se erguera, estava andando em sua direção, o macho começou a se mover, balançando a cabeça atordoado, ele se ergueu o braço doía barbaramente, ardia, ferroava, ele sentiu a dor irradiando, "garras e presas envenenadas..." lembrou-se, deu dois passos para trás quando escutou:

-IMPEDIMENTA!!!

A fêmea estacou, ele olhou a mulher se aproximar branca, encarando-o assustada:

-PETTRIFICUS TOTALIS!!!

O macho voltou a desabar no chão, Morgan o olhou:

-Harry MEU DEUS!!!

-Estou bem Morgan.-ofegou.

Se encararam, ela olhou seu braço.

-Vamos pra ala hospitalar.

-Tem dois presos na sala da esquerda.

-A gente já tirou eles, só daí percebemos que você tinha ficado pra trás...

-Dei azar.

Quando chegaram na ala hospitalar viu Draco ao lado de Pansy, ele o olhou assustado, Harry não conseguia andar direito, se sentia leve e gelado.

-POMFREY!!!-gritou Morgan

Ela apareceu correndo:

-Veneno.- disse ela olhando-o. –espero que não seja tarde... isso vai deixar seqüelas...

Acordou bem, levemente zonzo, olhou em volta, estava escuro, era noite ainda, por algum motivo levantou, estava se sentindo tão bem que poderia correr, saiu andando, passeando, mente livre, sem medo, apenas pelo prazer de andar, ia para o dormitório, talvez os amigos estivessem preocupados com ele, no meio do caminho ele passou por um corredor e da parede surgiu alguém já muito conhecida.

Ela estacou, olhou-o de cima abaixo corando prata.

-Você morreu!-Disse Murta num assomo de felicidade.

Harry franziu a testa, se virou e olhou em um espelho, estava tão transparente e prateado quanto ela.

-Claro que não!- ele respondeu sério.-Você pode me ver?- disse olhando suas mãos transparentes.

-CLARO!!!-Murta sorriu.- Vem!!!

Ela segurou sua mão transparente, ele não sentiu frio, e ela parecia bem sólida, Murta o puxou em direção a parede.

-Vou bater...

-Não vai não!

Ele só tinha visto Murta feliz assim uma vez, quando o espiava no banheiro dos monitores...

Atravessaram a parede, e não uma, mas várias, saíram no jardim.

-A lua está bonita. – ele disse vagamente.

Murta sorriu, era bem bonitinha sorrindo, sentou no gramado.

-Senta!

Lembrou que ela gostava de lhe dar ordens, sentou, olhou o lago, viu um tentáculo da lula ondular a água...

-E aí?-perguntou a Murta chegando mais perto.

-O quê?- ele disse ainda espantado com a serenidade de tudo a sua volta.

-Me conta! Como você morreu!!!-ela disse animada como se pedisse pra ele contar como pegou um Pomo.

-Eu não morri!-disse olhando para ela.

-Morreu sim!- ela parecia extremamente alegre.- Olhe pra você!

Pensou, olhou as mãos prateadas e transparentes, podia, podia ter morrido...

-Envenenado?- expressou o que lhe passou pela cabeça.

-Deve ter sido horrível!-disse ela espantada.- Vai ficar por aqui?

-Não!-se levantou.- Eu não posso ter morrido assim!

Ficou assustado, estava morto? Depois de tudo? Não, não era justo, não queria morrer, não podia...

"O mago não morreu..."

Ele e Murta olharam para trás Grifin estava balançando a cauda.

-Você.-disse Harry mais calmo.

-Morreu sim!-disse Murta novamente.- Olhe pra ele!

"O mago pode ficar assim quando quiser, se quiser..."

-Como assim?

"O mago pode ver...

-GRIFIN!- interrompeu.

"Sim?"

-ME chame de Harry...

" O Mago Harry...

-Só Harry... por favor...

Era muito estranho... estava sonhando?

"Harry pode ver coisas ao longe, pode estar em lugares longe do corpo..."

Grifin não parecia a vontade em deixar de trata-lo como mago...

-Claro... -disse se acalmando.

"Peço que retorne... Harry."

-Não... ele vai ficar comigo um pouco...-protestou Murta.

"Ele não deve demorar... ele não pode ficar muito tempo"

-Ele tem razão Murta.- disse lembrando de um longínquo papo com Lupin.- Não posso ficar assim por muito tempo...

Ela pareceu desapontada, começou a choramingar.

-Eu vou visitar você um dia desses Murta. Lá no banheiro.

-Vai?

-Vou.

"Harry... vamos."

Seguiu Grifin pelas paredes,em direção a ala hospitalar.

-Você mentiu pra mim Grifin...

"Não menti Harry"

-Você está me seguindo.

"Não exatamente"

-Me explique.

A criatura parou e olhou-o, ia falar...

-HARRY!!! ACORDA!!! POR FAVOR!!!

-Quem?-disse olhando em volta.

-RESPONDE, POR FAVOR!!!

Um soluço dolorido, olhos ardidos, não estava lá fora, estava na ala hospitalar, sentindo dor por todo o corpo, o braço queimando, viu Hermione passando um pano molhado em sua testa.

-O que foi?-falou num fiapo de voz.

-Ele está bem.-disse madame Pomfrey parecendo aliviada.

Hermione começou a chorar...

-Você... está bem? Mesmo?

Balançou de leve a cabeça, estava latejando, foi um sonho?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-disse muito devagar.

-Pirraça...-ela disse.

Ele franziu a testa, mas a cabeça doeu mais.

-Quando finalmente acabamos, o Rony e eu, o Pirraça jogou um dos lustres, que acertou o Rony, ele está dormindo... -acenou para a cama ao lado.- Mas quando cheguei aqui com ele eu soube... Ah...- ela estava muito pálida.- Você parecia morto... frio.

Ela apertou um pouco o pano, ele preferia que não fizesse isso pois sua cabeça doía.

-Seus olhos estavam abertos, vidrados...- ela disse muito baixo.

-Eu estou bem...

Não estava, o braço doeu a noite toda e a cara da madame Pomfrey revelava que a coisa era meio grave, já havia amanhecido quando Rony abriu os olhos e foi informado do que acontecera, Harry percebeu que Rony tinha um galo no meio da testa, Hermione cabeceava de sono pois ficara ali a noite toda.

-Caraca...- disse Rony quando Harry falava baixinho do que aconteceu.- É um milagre você tá inteiro.- ele apontou seu braço.- Meio inteiro quer dizer...

-Harry, - disse Hermione séria.- e seu braço?

Ele sentiu um frio no estômago, estava com medo, não sentia, e se ficasse inútil? ele não sentia, apalpou-o com a outra mão, não sentia.

-Eu... eu não.- balançou a cabeça.

Os amigos baixaram a cabeça, com o mesmo temor que ele, Hermione falou amargamente:

-Maldita curiosa.

-Você devia ter deixado a Quimera comer aqueles dois.- disse Rony furioso.

-Que é isso... - disse para animá-los.- A coitada ia ter uma bruta indigestão...

Rony riu, Hermione pareceu engasgar.

Ficou sozinho, Madame Pomfrey expulsou Mione dali e liberou Rony após o almoço, um frio pavor se instalou nele, nunca mais ia jogar Quadribol se o braço não melhorasse, e madame Pomfrey desconversava toda vez que perguntava quando o braço ia voltar ao normal.

Cátia apareceu mais tarde, vê-la entrando lhe deu uma sensação desagradável, que não se comparou com o que sentiu quando ela começou a falar:

-Oi... e aí?

-Bem... estou vivo não?

-É.- ela sorriu bondosamente.- Foi sorte.- ela sentou na cama o olhando.-Sabe, bem... - ela desviou o olhar. - Fui informada, bem...- ela olhou para o chão.- A Gina vai substítui-lo.

-Ei! O jogo vai demorar ainda!- ele sentiu uma angústia tremenda.- Se eu me esforçar...

-Harry eu fiquei sabendo agora tá?!- ela disse angustiada também. - Seu braço já era!

Não era o melhor jeito de contarem pra ele e ele não ia aceitar assim.

-Eu sei que tá mal agora... mas eu posso...

Ela suspirou, ele percebeu o enorme esforço que ela fez pra se controlar, tentou se acalmar também.

-Madame Pomfrey disse que as chances dele voltar ao normal são zero... E voltar a movê-lo pode demorar meses.

Ele baixou a cabeça, não podia ser verdade, era a única coisa em que era bom, não ia deixar assim...

-Mas eu nem preciso de dois braços pra pegar um Pomo...

-Eu não posso arriscar a taça Harry, sinto muito.- ela disse sem olhá-lo.- Se você voltar a forma, nós vamos te querer imediatamente.

Ela saiu e ele ficou mudo, não ia deixar assim, repetia, eu vou melhorar sei que vou...

Quando saiu da ala hospitalar no meio da manhã de sábado se viu meio sozinho de novo, o lugar estava vazio por ser dia de visita a Hogsmeade, sem saber se os amigos tinham ido ou não, decidiu sair, se sentindo estranho por ter o braço preso por uma tipóia, "não o force por uma semana, ou vai ser pior.", não queria ver a cara de piedade de ninguém, sentou apoiado numa árvore em frente ao lago escondido de todos por arbustos, já tinha se escondido ali antes, sozinho e acompanhado, mirou o relógio no pulso esquerdo, sentiu um vazio imenso, imerso em um sentimento que teimosamente afastava a um bom tempo, como queria estar no colo de Ana agora, sonhando acordado. Não sentiu fome na hora do almoço, mas sim um enorme incômodo, o sol estava mais quente, mas o vento era frio ainda, escutou passos seguido por uma exclamação:

-Poxa! É aqui que você se escondeu!-disse Gina.

-Eu queria pensar...

Ela sentou do lado dele, deu uma olhada na tipóia.

-Como você tá?

-Mal... - ele baixou a cabeça.- Mas não fale para os outros... não quero preocupar ninguém...

-Ah... mas já tá todo mundo preocupado...

Ele a olhou, ela tinha uma expressão triste.

-Você levou azar... vai ter que me substituir.

-É, né?- ela disse triste.

Levantou e ela o acompanhou, foram devagar para a sala comunal em silêncio, Gina contou que levaram o maior susto quando não o acharam na ala hospitalar, e cada um foi para um lado procurá-lo, iam voltar para a sala se não o encontrassem.

Mas ainda o estavam procurando porque a sala estava vazia, ele sentou na poltrona e Gina o deixou, dizendo que ia chamar os outros, ele apoiou a cabeça na poltrona e tentou relaxar, estava quase adormecendo quando escutou passos e alguém se ajoelhou na frente dele, ele olhou, ela tinha os olhos brilhantes, pousou as mãos nas suas pernas.

-Fiquei tão preocupada... você sumiu... não some assim, Harry.

Ele sentiu um arrepio de surpresa, ela estava muito perto, o olhava de um jeito estranho.

-Fico com medo quando você some... porque...-começou baixinho.

Ela colocou as duas mãos no seu rosto, ele sentiu o coração disparar em pânico, "não Mione, agora não! Não... por favor!". Mas ela parecia estar em outro lugar, olhando-o fundo nos olhos, rosto mais perto. Ele perdeu o fôlego, sentiu-se paralisado, lembrou:

"Tenho ciúmes de você! porque amo você!"

"Conserve seus dois amigos, você tem que fazer algo por eles..."

"Me espera Anjo..."

Colocou a mão sobre os lábios dela a centímetros dos seus, sua mão tremia, escutou o retrato, mesmo sem ver sabia quem era, a vida nunca teve pena deles... Hermione se levantou muito branca, ele virou o rosto e viu, só para confirmar.

Rony estava com um olhar gélido de fúria, mas no auge do controle se virou e saiu, Mione soltou um gemido e se levantou, ia ir atrás, mas ele achou uma má idéia, segurou-a.

-Sente.

Ela sentou e olhou-o, parecia constrangida, Harry se levantou e saiu, imaginava muito bem para onde Rony iria, ele precisava de um lugar para estravasar sua raiva...

Passou por Gina que olhou enrugando a testa:

-Você devia estar descan...

-Vai para a sala agora! Mione precisa de alguém... anda!

Gina correu sem fazer perguntas.

Ele percorreu o caminho rapidamente, sabia que seria muito difícil, nem imaginava o que podia fazer, mas era a hora, parou em frente a porta da sala precisa, abriu para ver Rony sentado no chão e tudo revirado.

-Rony...- disse entrando.

-Se manda Harry!

-Não.- se aproximou.

-VAI EMBORA!

-Não.- chegou perto.

Rony se levantou, se virou, furioso, mas chorando.

-Por favor! Me deixa sozinho!

-Precisamos conversar!

-Não há nada pra dizer! Eu admito perdi! Não sou cego sabe?

-Mas parece surdo!

Rony perdeu a cabeça, segurou-o e empurrou-o contra a estante de livros, mas ele viu o tanto de dor que havia naquele olhar.

-Você...

-Eu não... foi você que perdeu a Mione com esse ciúme idiota!

-Você tirou ela de mim!

-Eu não fiz nada! Nada além de tentar juntar vocês dois!

Rony ainda o empurrava com força contra a estante.

-Mas vocês dois... eu sempre soube que ela gostava de você!

-Mas ela gosta de você!

-E você?! Não gosta dela?!

Harry sentiu um frio, não vou dizer não, não vou dizer sim, não é nada disso, surgiu sem querer, mas de um lugar ainda muito machucado de seu peito:

-Eu ainda estou esperando a Ana...

Rony o parou de prensá-lo na estante, Harry sabia que nunca devia ter mencionado aquilo, porque o amigo se sentia culpado, estava ali para consolar, não culpar, mas não podia ser o forte o tempo todo, Rony o largou.

-Eu não sei o que fazer...

-A vida é assim mesmo...

Rony baixou a cabeça, parecia desolado:

-Eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes, como era no começo...

-Eu também...

Rony suspirou, se virou e saiu, infeliz e cabisbaixo, mas Harry não conseguiu andar, levou a mão ao braço e soltou um gemido de dor, caiu de joelhos aninhado o braço, aquele ataque de raiva de Rony lhe custara meio caro, "eu não sei o que fazer por eles...", pensou angustiado, ainda de joelhos naquela sala vazia e demolida, arrepiado pelo modo com que Mione se aproximara, e com a fúria mostrada pelo amigo.

"estou perdendo os dois..."


	23. A tríade reunida

**Cap.23 - A tríade reunida - **

Tentou corajosamente esquecer a dor, apesar de mal tocar no jantar, os gêmeos o ajudaram na tarefa de amenizar o clima, Gina o olhava longamente, obviamente querendo falar algo, ele sabia bem o quê... o pior foi ver a alegria na mesa da Sonserina apontando a tipóia, além de ter uma dificuldade razoável pra se virar com a mão esquerda, tremia em pensar nas aulas...

Dormir foi difícil também, não encontrava posição, além de sentir uma dor horrorosa no peito, "é só cansaço... relaxe..."

Como relaxar se as coisas desabavam a sua volta?

Você precisa ficar relaxado, fortalecido, não pode abrir brechas em sua mente...

Apesar de repetir isso pra si mesmo a quase um ano, era muito difícil de fazer após se sentir quase morto, ser impedido de fazer o que mais gostava, e ainda ver os amigos muito infelizes por sua culpa... feche sua mente... respire, relaxe...eu tenho que dormir pombas! eu preciso descansar... Como sempre adormeceu pela exaustão...

"Estava de novo de joelhos na sala precisa, aninhado um braço que doía horrivelmente, mas quando o olhou ele estava prateado, suspirou, se ergueu, encarou o vulto na porta:

-Está perdendo a sutileza...

-Admito que pensei que sua mente tinha se fechado pra mim...

-Você...

-Na verdade, depois de entender como funciona,- Voldmort apareceu na porta dedo longo, branco apontando pra própria testa.- essa sua cabeça, ficou fácil quebrar suas barreiras...

Fazia tempo que não se surpreendia assim, Voldmort vinha tentando penetrar em sua mente a muito tempo, mas não conseguia, apesar de serem disputas difíceis de vontade, até o presente momento, Voldmort nunca aparecera assim em seus sonhos.

-Não me enche...-disse sem convicção.

-Recentemente você ficou inacessível, mas eu compreendi...- ele se aproximou.

Antes era só um vulto, uma sombra de olhos vermelhos, mas agora ele via Lord Voldmort, branco, com cara viperina, como o vira no ministério, ele riu.

-Surpreso?

Harry não teve palavras, apenas sentiu o cenário mudar, estava em meio a uma sala de jantar destruída...

-Não... de novo não...

-Eu só tive que eliminar a fonte de sua força...

Ele reviu Ana cair...

-Não... - cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

-Então sua mente voltou a ser acessível, mas hoje, especialmente hoje, você está indefeso...

Ela morreu por isso? Só por isso? morreu por que eu a amava? Morreu como Sirius? Sentiu a proximidade, baixou os braços, Voldmort estava olhando-o a centímetros dele, sua cicatriz latejava horrorosamente, "ele vai me possuir... ele está tentando...", eu tenho que parar! Do desespero surgiu uma outra força muito grande, não o conforto de pensar em alguém muito querido, e sim um violento ódio.

Os olhos de Voldmort se arregalaram, mas de um evidente prazer...

-Ah... quem diria... parece que tem algo escondido aqui...

Voldmort esticou as mão pálidas e grandes como aranhas brancas e agarrou sua cabeça, ele soltou um ganido de dor, Voldmort estava forçando a entrada, mexendo em suas memórias, ele mal conseguia resistir, um sofrimento tão grande quanto se estivesse sob a maldição Cruciatus... escutou como se fosse uma gravação...

"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde...

-Sim...- exultou Voldmot. - Sim é isso...

-Não...- ganiu dolorosamente.- Pare...

"Nascido dos que o desafiaram...

Então lembrou do túmulo remexido dos pais, da sombra deles que saíra da varinha de Voldmort dois anos antes, seus pais...

-O que fez com o corpo deles!- abriu os olhos agarrando as mãos de Voldmort.

-Como?!- os olhos de Voldmort se estreitaram.

-O que quer com ELES?!- falou com fúria. - Porque remexer no túmulo!!! PORQUE NÃO OS DEIXOU EM PAZ!!!

Voldmort cambaleou, deu uns passos pra trás, confuso.

-Você foi... você viu... VOCÊ SAIU!

-Eu saí de Hogwarts sim!- disse andando furioso. - Eu estive lá fora! Você nem percebeu!

Havia uma fúria gelada nos olhos de Voldmort, que riu.

-Você é uma caixinha de surpresas senhor Potter!!!

-Você não me respondeu!!!- avançou para Voldmort.

Estava sozinho, no meio da sala precisa, completamente sozinho, Voldmort se retirara. Deixando-o tremendo de raiva. Mas a sua expressão de felicidade, o assombrava...

" Na verdade, depois de entender como funciona essa sua cabeça, ficou fácil quebrar suas barreiras..."

O domingo se arrastou, sempre tinha alguém para tentar animá-lo. "você vai se recuperar! Já passou por coisa pior!", " tem tempo suficiente ainda... vamos ganhar a taça!", "você vai erguer a taça com esse braço na cara do Malfoy!", mas ele estava perdendo as esperanças, mesmo tendo tomado três poções diferentes o braço não fazia nada além de doer... além de que estava emerso em um medo gelado pelo que passara naquela noite.

Algumas pessoas estranharam a atitude dos dois amigos, agora que ele precisava tanto deles, eles estavam longe, Rony passou o domingo dormindo, remoendo os sentimentos e Hermione passou o dia na biblioteca, ele mesmo não deixou de se ressentir um pouco, porque admitia que precisava de apoio e estava com medo, precisava muito desabafar mas não tinha com quem...

Estava alisando o pêlo de Bichento quando Gina finalmente veio bater um papo, pelo menos ela e Neville estavam bem... faziam um casal bonito e sem neuras, no momento que Gina sentou ele a olhou amargurado. Ela susurrou, ele percebeu que com certeza ela ia falar do que havia acontecido.

-E aí? Dói ainda?

-Um pouquinho, mas vai demorar pra passar, não é?

-É, foi sério...

-É foi sim, esse veneno paralisa os nervos...

Bichento se esticou e pulou para o colo da Gina.

-Harry... o que aconteceu... naquela hora?

-A Mione não contou?

-Ah... bem, ela só disse que tinha feito a coisa errada na hora errada...

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Me preparei tanto pra falar com ela quando ela precisasse, e ela me pegou no único momento em que eu não tinha condições de falar...

-Amor é fogo...-ela deu um riso triste.- Então o que aconteceu?

-O que você acha que aconteceu? Seu irmão teve uma crise de ciúmes!

-Não é isso que eu quero saber... o que aconteceu entre você e ela...

-Não tem entre eu e ela...

Gina deu um suspiro.

-Acho que ela ia me beijar... -disse isso se sentindo muito tenso.

O olho de Gina brilhou, ele percebeu, ela torcia contra... o irmão!

-Então ela partiu pra iniciativa!- riu.- e aí como foi?

-Eu disse ia, não beijou...

-Ah, o Rony interrompeu...-disse ela murchando.

-Não... eu interrompi.

Ela o olhou incrédula.

-Pombas Harry, qual a tua?

-Gina!

-Fidelidade tem limite! Nem meu irmão, nem a Ana merecem esse esforço.

-Eu ainda amo a Ana, Gina.

-Ela tá morta.

Ele baixou a cabeça.

-Não consigo aceitar isso... dói sabe?

-Tem que parar de fingir que morreu junto com ela.

Ele fechou a cara.

-E meu irmão é um idiota!

-Mas eu respeito seu irmão...

-Vá respeitando o cara que já te meteu a mão duas vezes, três pra ser mais exata...-disse muito séria.- o Rony é muito infantil Harry!

-Mas é meu amigo!

-Belo amigo... onde ele tá agora?

-Qualé a tua Gina? – disse a encarando.

-Sou amiga de vocês dois, de você e da Mione.

-Quem disse que eu gosto da Mione pra começar?

-Porque você nega seus sentimentos o tempo todo hein?

-Eu nunca olhei pra Mione desse jeito!

-Esse é o problema!

-Meu Deus Gina! Vocês estão vendo chifre em hipogrifo!

Ela riu, coçou o Bichento.

-Você não está vendo de fora... cada vez que você e ela se olham sai faísca... você gosta dela...

-Eu saberia se gostasse...

Ela revirou os olhos.

-E mesmo que gostasse não tenho cabeça pra isso agora...

-Há!- ela sorriu.

-Não foi nesse sentido que eu... ah, esquece!- disse irritado.

Amanheceu segunda com a mesma dor, mas agora com as aulas para lhe complicar, principalmente a primeira, sua situação estava tão ruim que não pode comer direito, por causa da dor, e da dificuldade de usar uma mão só, teve que comer pouco e depressa, pois já tinha demorado pra se vestir...

-Atrasado Potter. -disse Snape. - Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

A três anos atrás, Snape disse "vá com calma" para Malfoy que fingia sofrer por um corte causado por Bicuço, mas ele quase morrera para ajudar aqueles dois idiotas "a Quimera merecia aquela indigestão...", e tudo que ele dizia era "está atrasado"?

A aula foi um horror, se virar sozinho já era difícil, com uma mão beirou o impossível, viu Hermione se torcer de vontade de ajudá-lo, mas não pediu ajuda, sentiu especial orgulho em bater o frasco com a amostra na mesa de Snape e olhá-lo de cima, "se Morgan não fosse minha amiga, eu tirava uma foto de vocês e pregava em toda a escola!"

E as aulas de Defesa? Por mais que se esforçasse não foi capaz de fazer nada decente com a mão esquerda, pelo menos não passou vergonha, ou quase não...Feitiços foi um desastre e transfiguração não foi pior porque estava adiantado.

O pior de tudo foi ver a cara infeliz de Hagrid e encarar aqueles bichos de novo... sentiu arrepios.

-E aí Potter? Vai arriscar o outro braço dentro do cercado?-falou Emília.

-Só se a Pansy for comigo pra dar um beijinho na testa daquela Quimera.-retrucou.

Malfoy não o encarava diretamente, mas ele pressentia o perigo rondando... foi no mesmo dia, Mione tinha desaparecido novamente, e era o primeiro treino que ele não iria... viu eles saírem com vassouras na mão, Dino Thomas foi convocado para substituir Gina, fingiu não se importar, escondendo o rosto em um livro, mas era insuportável não poder participar... acabou tendo que sair.

Não querendo se torturar mais indo ao campo, subiu para uma das torres, de lá ia poder ver sem ser visto, se apoiou na murada e olhou o campo, pelo menos dali do alto, também tinha a sensação de vento no rosto...

-A visão do herói... solitário, pensativo, contemplando a vida...-falou aquela voz arrastada.

-O que você quer?-ele rosnou.

-Nada...- ele deu um risinho.

-Tem que ser muito burro para incomodar alguém por nada.

Crabbe e Goyle estralaram as juntas. Malfoy ergueu a varinha.

-Comprovando sua covardia... -constatou.

-Não pense assim... é uma questão de oportunidade.- disse Draco com ar de zombaria.

Não teria a menor chance, três contra um, ele com séria dificuldades pra manejar a varinha, estavam se divertindo com ele a uns cinco minutos quando escutou:

-Estupefaça!

Malfoy caiu.

Crabbe e Goyle se viraram, mas pararam ao ver a cara de fúria dela, apenas saíram carregando Draco descordado.

-Ah, não Harry... que droga.

Estava de joelhos no chão, zonzo, muito machucado. Ela o abraçou devagar.

-Obrigado, Mione... -disse a beira das lágrimas.

Seu braço não ia se recuperar, estava caído completamente insensível, tudo nele doía. Fez um esforço monstruoso para se erguer.

-Maldito!-gemeu com raiva.

Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto dele.

-Vamos, temos que falar com a madame Pomfrey, eu tenho que avisar a profa Minerva.

-Como me encontrou?-disse com um gemido a cada degrau que desciam.

-Imaginei que ia querer ver o treino...- ela disse baixo. - Como não estava no campo... que covardia... você não tinha a menor chance.

-Que raiva! Que ódio!- desabafou.- Porque eu não deixei aquela coisa comer eles?

Ela desceu em silêncio, ele arquejando de dor, entrou na ala hospitalar para ser recebido com horror por Pomfrey:

-Meu Deus garoto! O que te atacou agora?

-Duas antas e um veado.- disse gemendo.

Hermione sorriu gravemente, foi ver a professora Minerva. Não puderam esperar, sua situação não era grave, mas o braço, esse era perda total, estava tão deprimido com a piora que nem se importou com a cara furiosa de McGonagall.

-Vou pedir a expulsão deles! isso foi um ato cruel e vergonhoso!

Estava muito bem , obrigado, quando a equipe apareceu, todos com cara de enterro, nem ele acreditava na sua recuperação, mas todos prometeram erguer a taça em sua homenagem... ele não quis dizer que aquilo não era consolo nenhum para não ser grosseiro.

Ele estava muito deprimido e mau humorado, piorou ao ver a cara de Rony e Hermione.

-Poxa... foi mal... sei que decepcionei você...-começou Rony.

-Some Rony... tô muito puto agora pra escutar você.

O outro arregalou os olhos. Ele se sentiu mal.

-Eu não quero falar com ninguém tá certo? Vão descansar, amanhã eu vou sair...

-Mas a gente é seu amigo...

Seu limite de paciência estava a um pingo de certeza estava fazendo uma cara muito feia.

-Poxa, a gente só quer te ajudar, falar com você...

Explodiu:

-Vocês tem idéia do que eu estou passando?! Não, não tem! Estão ocupados demais nessa picuinha adolescente!!! Quando eu precisava de vocês de verdade, vocês sumiram!!! eu escutei vocês!!! eu esperei vocês!!! me deixem em paz!!! vocês me deixaram na mão!!! Vocês não sabem da metade de meus problemas e são cegos demais para ver!!! Só lembram de mim pra pedir ajuda ou quando estão se sentindo culpados demais para se olharem no espelho!!!

Pomfrey os colocou pra fora e lhe deu a poção calmante mais forte que tinha.

Saiu da enfermaria exatamente uma semana após o incidente anterior, agora decididamente anti-social e apático, descobriu que suas detenções restantes tinham sido suspensas até segunda ordem, mas que Malfoy sequer perdera o distintivo de monitor, a Sonserina perdeu quinhentos pontos, ficando bem atrás na disputa da taça das casa, não que isso lhe importasse muito, na verdade nada lhe importava muito. Nem se olhou no espelho, sentia uma agonia por andar com o braço naquela tipóia... não foi comer, tudo que fez foi ficar sentado lendo os livros, ou fingindo que lia, a amargura lhe envenenando por dentro. Foi no domingo que finalmente alguém tomou uma atitude:

-Larga esse livro Harry.- disse Mione exasperada.

Ele olhou, ela e Rony traziam comida surrupiada da mesa de jantar e lhe olhavam com a maior expressão de pena.

-Faz tempo que não vejo isso.-disse sem pensar.

-Comida?-disse Rony.

Ele deu um riso rouco, balançou a cabeça.

-Faz tempo que não vejo nós três juntos em frente a lareira.

Os dois sentaram no sofá e olharam para a lareira aturdidos.

-Eu não queria falar tudo aquilo ontem... tá bem? Na verdade eu estava com saudade de vocês dois.

Hermione começou a chorar. Rony esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

-Acho que aconteceu coisa demais em pouco tempo...

-Cala a boca Harry...- disse Hermione.- Você não precisa explicar o mundo pra gente sabe? A gente sabe que você falou a verdade, a gente sabe que errou...

-É.-disse Rony sem olha-lo.- Eu tenho agido como uma anta egoísta sabe? Eu não pensei em nada além de ter pena de mim mesmo...

Harry concordou com a cabeça, era hora.

-Eu nunca trairia a sua amizade Rony...

-Eu sei, fui eu que traí a sua...

-Não.

Ele o olhou.

-Você agiu exatamente como se sentia, isso não é bonito, mas também não é errado, você está fazendo exatamente o que eu tava fazendo gritando com vocês no ano passado... – olhou para Mione.- Eu não sei o que posso fazer sobre você Mione... imagino o quando dói, mas eu não posso corresponder...

-Eu sei.-ela disse muito infeliz.

Havia um silêncio incômodo a volta deles, as pessoas passavam os olhando, pareciam com medo de falar, o copo de suco e os pãezinhos ainda na mesinha intocados.

Fechou os olhos passou a mão de leve na cabeça, tão cansado, foi algo que desabou de dentro:

-A gente tá precisando de colo...

-Com certeza.-disse Rony.

-Ah...- disse Mione como quando decidia corrigir as lições deles.- Venham cá os dois...

Se não estivessem tão carentes uns dos outros aquilo nunca teria acontecido, ela tinha puxado Rony que passou as pernas sobre o braço do sofá encostando as costas no lado dela, e Harry deitou no sofá cabeça no colo dela, ficaram assim em silêncio muito tempo, somente curtindo o fato de estarem juntos.

-Sabe... olhando daqui parece meio que...- começou Fred.

-Uma suruba...-disse Jorge.

-Você tem mais colinho aí Mione?-Fred sorriu

-Vá sonhando.- ela disse séria.

-Vão se catar.-disse Rony, sem se mexer.

-Harry, não vai dizer nada não?-provocou Jorge.

-Não, com essas orelhas acho que vocês não vão ouvir.-disse meneando a varinha com a mão esquerda.

Rony e Hermione riram muito, os gêmeos se olharam, estavam com orelhas de burro.

-Esperem eles rirem...- disse maldosamente quando os dois olharam pra ele.

Os gêmeos começaram a zurrar.

-Prof Minerva tem razão, você tem jeito pra transfiguração!-disse Rony engasgando de rir, vendo os gêmeos zurrarem nos ouvidos dos calourinhos assustados, fazendo folia.

-A...xo ...dom...tural..-disse com a boca cheia do pãozinho que pegou pra comer.

No peito, uma pequena porção daquele imenso fardo que carregava começou a ficar mais leve.

Ver a cara de Snape ao bater mais uma poção impecável feita por ele sozinho foi impagável, novamente ele o olhou com uma ira contida, Harry sorriu e pensou "Não entendo o que a Morgan vê em você".

Quase riu quando percebeu que ele tinha captado o pensamento com legilimência, ao invés de ficar irado, Snape corou.

-Harry...- disse Rony ao vê-lo sorrir.- É mó estranho ver você saindo da aula de poções com essa cara.

-É. Tá parecendo um demente.-disse Hermione olhando-o de lado.

Ele parou e riu, encarou os amigos:

-É mesmo... vocês não sabem dessa...

-Quê? Então não vai ter Snapeguana saltitante?- disse Rony desanimado.

-Isso é de muito mal gosto...- disse Hermione olhando a professora.

-Você tem razão...- ele concordou. – Morgan é doidinha mesmo.

-Morgan é...-disse Rony se chegando maldosamente.- Deixa o Snape saber dessa intimidade toda...

-Deixa ele saber que ela me beijou...- disse no mesmo tom do amigo.

Hermione derrubou a varinha.

Muitas coisas, além do retorno a amizade dos amigos aconteceram para melhorar o seu humor, ele teve o prazer de desancar Draco dando uma surra nele na aula de defesa, Draco teve que aturar gozações por muito tempo, " belo rabo Malfoy!" gritavam pra ele, como foi uma azaração de aula não houve castigo, e ver ele desfilando um rabo de canguru pela escola por dois dias foi o auge de seu contentamento, descobriu um bom talento em sua mão esquerda.

-Vai ver você sempre foi ambidestro. –disse Hermione.

Rony engasgou com uma cara "que é isso?"

-Ele pode usar as duas mãos normalmente.-disse Mione com uma cara expressando: "burrice mata a longo prazo Rony".

-As duas não.- disse olhando o braço imobilizado.- Por enquanto...

Mas o melhor de tudo foi ver em primeira mão o resultado de um pouco de prática, pode finalmente fazer uma aula de feitiços decente, e estava meio que disputando o primeiro lugar com Hermione nas aulas de transfiguração, A garota acabava de ganhar penas na cabeça, e as arrepiou como uma Kakatua.

-Penas... você me deu penas?- ela disse irada. – Estávamos falando de mamíferos!

-Tenho culpa se estou adiantado?-disse provocando-a

Ganhou uma crista de galo.

-Combina com seu ego.-ela falou.

Rony não sabia de quem ria mais, grande erro, os dois o acertaram, Rony virou uma galinha d´angola.

-Vocês passaram dos limites! –falou McGonagall seriamente.- Potter e Granger!- ela destransformou Rony. – Mesmo os alunos adiantados tem que respeitar o andamento da aula!!!

Os três riram assim que ela virou as costas após lhes dar um breve sorriso.

Seria muito bom se não houvesse uma coisa lhe irritando, Quadribol.

-Tem certeza que quer ir ver?-disse Hermione.

-Toda.-disse sério batendo o talher no prato.

-A gente podia fazer qualquer outra coisa.- gemeu Rony.- Que tal um chazinho com Hagrid?

-Podem ir... eu vou ao jogo.

-Isso é masoquismo Harry...

Mais uma olhada de Rony, Mione não se deu ao trabalho.

-Se fosse a gente... mas você quer ir ver o Malfoy pegar o Pomo pra quê?

-Pressão psicológica.- disse sorrindo maldosamente para Malfoy.

Draco passava com sua Nimbus, fez um gesto risonho pra seu braço, que provocou um ronco de ódio em Rony, mas Harry apenas moveu os lábios para ele:

-RA BO DE CAN GU RU...

Malfoy apressou o passo.

-Ah...- sorriu Hermione.– entendi.

Mas foi um tremendo ato de masoquismo, a cada jogada maldosa da Sonserina, eles tinham espasmos de ódio, torceram para Lufa-Lufa, mas não houve jeito... foi uma lavada, menor que a que deram na corvinal, mas uma lavada... o pior foi ver Malfoy, que pegou o pomo bem perto deles, e parou na sua frente estendendo a mão, com o Pomo quase na sua cara:

-Aí Potter! O mais perto que você vai chegar do Pomo pelo resto do ano! Há!

-Quer apostar Malfoy?-Rosnou.

-Vá sonhando Cicatriz!- O loiro desceu para o campo.

Mas sonhar não era com ele, naquela manhã de domingo decidiu passar para ação.

-Que você tá fazendo?!-exclamou Rony indignado.

Ele tinha tirado a tipóia, usava um camiseta sem mangas e movia devagar o braço em frente lareira, gestos ainda trêmulos e esquisitos, três linhas cruzavam seu braço, ganhara mais uma cicatriz, Hermione olhou-as com um jeito apavorado.

-Já ouviu falar em fisioterapia?

-Ah...- exclamou Mione longamente.

-Como?

-É uma coisa que os trouxas fazem para recuperar movimentos de membros feridos...- falou ela eficiente.

-Mas a Pomfrey disse pra não mover o braço até segunda ordem...

-E eu vou esperar meu braço murchar e cair?

-O que você acha que os trouxas entendem de ferimentos feitos por Quimeras?!- disse Rony, sem imaginar o quanto ficou parecido com sua mãe...

-Na verdade, estou usando lógica... o veneno atingiu os nervos, não o músculo, eu só tenho que ensinar pros nervos o que fazer de novo... tipo acordar eles...

-É tem bastante lógica.-disse Hermione.

-É vai ter muita lógica quando você descobrir que piorou...-disse Rony sombiamente.

-É, então vê isso...- disse estendendo devagar a mão direita.

Pegou o livro que Hermione tinha no colo e ergueu, tremendo e devagar, mas conseguiu leva-lo até a mesa.

-Ei tá dando certo.-disse ela.

-É, mas não tenha falsas esperanças...-disse Rony.

-Não tenho.- ofegou.- ainda dói pra fazer isso.

Ninguém levava muita fé em sua recuperação e ele mantinha a tipóia fora da sala comunal, não queria reclamações, começou a treinar mais a noite, repentinamente se achou repleto daquela energia insana que o impedia de dormir, ficava madrugada adentro ocupado em obrigar seu braço direito obedecer seus desejos, cada vez melhor e cada vez mais rápido, apesar de trêmulo.

E recebeu uma notícia quente no meio da semana, Hermione e Gina, "essas duas andam muito grudadas né, não?" comentou Rony, ele concordou, mas as duas pararam na frente dele e lhe estenderam um papel oficial da escola:

-Última detenção Potter!-disse Gina alegremente.

-Mas que PO...-se conteve ao ver as duas o olharem assustadas.- Eu achei que não precisaria mais fazer...

-Você vai gostar dessa detenção Harry...- disse Mione travessamente. Vai durar até o fim do ano!

Raciocínio rápido, olhando no sorriso largo da Hermione:

1- até o fim do ano... sacanagem.

2- Vou gostar? Só se for para ser monitor das detenções do Draco... não sou monitor.

3- Ela tá muito alegrinha... vai ficar comigo nas detenções?... cadê uma Quimera quando a gente precisa?

-Abre essa joça!-disse Rony tomando o papel da mão dele.- É!-gritou erguendo o punho no ar em comemoração.

-Nem me falem o que é... tá me dando medo.

Mas ao abrir o papel sorriu, e ergueu os dois braços em comemoração, o direito deu um estralo muito alto.

-AH!- o berro devia ter sido de comemoração,mas...

-Isso doeu em mim...-disse Rony que pulou para o lado com o estralo.

Mas ele não tirou os olhos do papel:

Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts

Autorização oficial para abertura de grupos ou associações estudantis.

O conselho por meio dessa autoriza a abertura do grupo doravante chamado de ASSOCIAÇÃO DE DEFESA ou AD para a realização de cursos intensivos de duelos e realização desportiva dos mesmos.

A AD está autorizada a trabalhar com alunos a partir do quarto ano, devido as características de suas funções.

Na mesma autorização concedemos ao aluno HARRY POTTER a presidência do grupo até o término desse ano letivo com auxílio de RONALD WEASLEY no cargo de vice-presidente e HERMIONE GRANGER como secretária, esse grupo deverá responder hierarquicamente ao professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e a Diretoria.

Por meio dessa viemos expressar nosso empenho em agilizar a instalação do grupo, pedindo que um estatuto seja entregue rapidamente para avaliação.

O CONSELHO.

Estava assinado por todos os conselheiros da escola, embaixo a caligrafia de Dumbledore.

Ele os olhou, abobalhadamente uma meia hora, até chegarem no salão, com um sorriso demente chamando atenção de alguns colegas.

-Harry... sei que é um choque... mas pode voltar ao normal...

-Não consigo...

-Vamos ter muita coisa pra fazer...-disse Rony.

-Não se preocupe, eu tenho umas coisas planejadas.-disse ainda sorrindo dementemente.

Os amigos o olharam longamente.

-Relaxa Harry, parece fissura. –disse Jorge.

-Tá mais pra Overdose.-riu Fred.

"A AD foi reaberta oficialmente."

Isso iluminou suas noites insones, ele imediatamente se põs ao trabalho, achou que talvez devessem ter três reuniões por semana, uma para cada grupo, 4°e 5° anos... 6°e 7° anos e uma reunião para tratar dos duelos em si, isso seria mais complicado de organizar... Morgan deu autorização para que se utilizassem da sala de duelos, com um bilhete exigindo que ele organizasse um torneio de duelos, nos antigos moldes, e lhe enviou uma cópia do estatuto do antigo clube de duelos, dava pra usar muita coisa do material... Hermione estava muito alegre, apesar de ter pouco tempo de folga e passar muito dele com Gina.

-O que essas duas andam aprontando?-disse Rony ao ver as duas chegarem alegres na sala comunal.

-Acho que é coisa de garota.- disse sério.

No fundo o maior medo de Harry era o apoio que Gina andava dando para Hermione insistir nele, ele pegava as duas o olhando e falando baixo por muito tempo, mas não estava se importando, muita coisa boa estava acontecendo pra se importar.

Na sexta feira ele e Hermione enviaram o estatuto da AD a diretoria, ele cruzou os dedos para que fosse aprovado, pois se esmerara muito em faze-lo, e nesse estatuto havia previsão de eleição de cargos por duelo a cada dois anos, o que lhe garantia no cargo até o fim de Hogwarts, apesar dos protestos de Hermione.

-Isso é politicagem Harry!

-Eles fazem isso o tempo todo no ministério Mione.-disse Rony.

-Não é democrático...

-Isso garante que se tenha o melhor presidente.- disse sonhadoramente.- E me mantém mais um ano, você não queria que eu ficasse?

-CLARO QUE EU QUERIA, MAS PODIA SER POR VOTAÇÃO!!!

-Isso não é uma democracia Mione...


	24. Garras e Presas

**Cap.24 -Garras e Presas- **

Foi retirado de seu costumeiro devaneio em frente a lareira por Marco.

-Harry!!!

-Hã? Onde é o incêndio?- disse os olhando.

Todo o primeiro ano lhe olhava com cara de linchamento.

-Ei? que foi?

-Por que o primeiro Ano não vai participar da AD?!!!- gritou uma da menininhas lhe estendendo os bilhetes que Hermione espalhara pela escola para a abertura de inscrições.

-Ah... é só isso?

Jurou que aquela turminha rosnara.

-Vejam bem, é um clube de duelos... duelos são perigosos, vocês não são cegos e já viram o que pode acontecer...

-Mas a gente...

-Nada de a gente... vocês tem que aprender muita coisa para poder participar, além do mais, não fui eu que determinei a faixa de idade, foi o conselho da escola...

Resmungos generalizados.

-Vocês tem é que aproveitar para fazer outras coisas, pra que duelar tão cedo?

Eles o olharam como se fosse o tiozão babaca e quadrado, e realmente se achou muito idiota. E isso foi pouco perto das reclamações vindas do terceiro e segundo ano...Até o Rony foi parado pelos corredores para dar explicações...

A primeira reunião oficial foi na sala precisa, contou com os membros da antiga AD, nela faltaram alguns "discidentes" como Corner e Chang, dos quais não sentiu falta alguma, ficou acertado que se dividiriam, os veteranos da AD iriam dar aulas para o 4 e 5 ano e ele e os mais destacados dariam aulas para o 6 e 7 ano... e que uma vez por mês a reunião seria dedicada ao combate desportivo, e três vezes para reuniões em grupo entre eles, para essas reuniões ele contaria com sua sala particular herdada de Morgan, depois disso foi com os amigos mostrar a sala, usando meios convencionais, como a porta...

Bateu e entrou, Morgan estava lá, retirando algumas coisas, como as garrafas de bebida.

-Oi Morgan?

-E aí povinho... tá pronto.- ela exclamou feliz.

-Bem gente o que acham?-ele disse entrando.

Rony, Gina, Hermione, Neville e os gêmeos entraram olhando em volta, não era uma sala grande, mas era boa.

-Legal Harry.- disse Gina.

Hermione olhou as prateleiras vazias, como se pudesse ver algo nelas.

Rony afundou na poltrona que Harry sempre usava.

-Tástico.-disse esticado.

-Ah!-disse Morgan com as mãos nas costas.- Escolhe uma Harry!

Intimidade na frente dos outros Morgan... tenha dó do Snape... ele pensou.

-Nossa difícil... direita.

Ela mostrou uma placa escrita em dourado:

Associação de Defesa

AD

Bata antes de entrar ou arrisque ser devorado por Quimeras...

A turma toda riu, ele olhou para ela e puxou a varinha.

-Olha...-ela também pegou a varinha.

-E a esquerda?-ele perguntou baixando a varinha.

Ela olhou os outros, como se os avaliasse.

-Todos aqui estão por dentro... então é um presente pra você.- estendeu uma foto emoldurada.

Harry olhou e quase não acreditou, na foto estavam Morgan, com uns quinze anos e Sirius com a mesma idade, ambos de costas um para outro, com varinhas na mão, se empurrando e cutucando.

-Os últimos tricampeões de duelos em Hogwarts.-ela apontou o que estava escrito.

DUELISTAS TRICAMPEÕES.

MASC - SIRIUS BLACK - GRIFINÓRIA

FEM - MORGAN GRAVEHEART - SONSERINA

-Você foi da Sonserina!- exclamou Hermione.

-Com um orgulho muito besta se posso me lembrar...- ela sorriu.- nesse último torneio de duelos eu detonei dezenove oponentes seguidos... mas o babaca em questão... - ela apontou Sirius.- detonou vinte e um... inclusive o melhor amigo, seu pai... estragou meu recorde...

-Tricampeões?

-É... depois que eu ceguei um aluno.- eles a olharam assustados, ela meneou a mão - ele se recuperou um ano e meio depois... os duelos foram suspensos... a coisa ficou meio violenta sabe. Mas fomos os únicos a ganhar os troféus três vezes...isso foi no meu quinto ano... o sexto dele.- apontou novamente Sirius.

-Sexto dele?-disse Harry.

-Eu era um ano mais nova... lembranças... lembranças...-ela fez uma careta.- Isso me faz sentir velha... Credo.- disse pegando a caixa de coisas que estava guardando.- Tchau.

Saiu.

-Essa tiazinha é meio doida...-disse Fred.

-Completamente.- disse Jorge.

Mas Harry acabava de jurar que o Sirius da foto olhava a jovem Graveheart com um olhar muito estranho para uma garota da Sonserina, mas que a jovem Graveheart tinha o mesmo olhar arrogante de todos os Sonserinos, ela tinha sim.

Estavam na sala comunal, nas típicas poltronas...

-Sonserina.-disse Hermione. -Agora faz um pouco de sentido.

-Não faz sentido.- disse Rony.- Ela não pode ser de lá...

-Ela me disse uma vez que acreditou que ser puro sangue a fazia superior...-disse ele.

-Sério?- falou Mione.-Mas ela não...

-Claro que não... me disse que Hagrid abriu os olhos dela... aconteceu algo... no passado dela que a mudou...

-Isso é bom não?

-Creio que sim...

Umas batida na janela, e Rony veio com Hermes no braço.

-Não sei porque o Percy nunca manda sua correspondência pelo correio matinal!-disse Rony.

Eles olharam ele pegar o grande envelope pardo e abrir, ele virou e deixou cair uma série de papéis no colo, pegou um que tinha RONY escrito bem grande e começou a ler, começou a engasgar de rir.

-FRED! JORGE! GINA! Onde estão esses...

-O que foi?- Hermione arregalou os olhos.

Mas pelo jeito a coisa era em família, porque assim que eles apareceram, Rony entregou o bilhete e eles caíram na gargalhada.

-Poxa dá pra dividir a piada conosco?-disse Harry enfesado.

-Mas você é parte da piada.-disse Jorge.

Um mau pressentimento.Rony começou a ler:

Oi Rony. (OOOOIIIII PERCYYY!-coro dos gêmeos)

Bem esse pequeno malote é pra você distribuir no lugar da gente para as pessoas certas aí na escola, por motivos óbvios estamos sendo discretos na organização do evento... Papai e mamãe estão tendo ataques de stress por causa da nossa decisão, mas vamos fazer mesmo assim, está na hora, bem, eu e Penélope vamos nos casar, mas Gui e Fleur também estavam fazendo planos nesse sentido.

(Aqui todo mundo riu...)

Tivemos uma pequena discussão por causa dos padrinhos... as garotas insistem que o Harry seja um deles... convença ele por nós...

(Ah...não... PADRINHO!!!-coro dos gêmeos)

Não vai ser uma festa muito grande... umas trezentas pessoas no máximo...

(não coisa pouca... PADRINHO!!! CALEM A BOCA!!!)

Os outros nomes estão aí... CONVENÇA O HARRY, ou a Penélope disse que vai fugir... e a Fleur também...

(PADRINHO!!! -Silencio.)

-Até que enfim eles calaram a boca.- disse Hermione destampando os ouvidos.

-Nem morto.- disse Harry que sabia estar vermelho por causa da gritaria dos gêmeos.

-Mas as noivas insistem.- disse Gina.- Pedido de noiva Harry.

-Nem morto.- repetiu.

-Bom você tem muito tempo pra pensar.-disse Rony.- O casamento não tem data definida ainda, eles só estão organizando.

-Nem morto.

-Isso tá ficando repetitivo Harry.-disse Mione.

O que essas duas tresloucadas estão pensando pra me colocar como padrinho...ele pensou deitando na cama e olhando a janela pela fresta que deixava na cortina... eu nem tenho cara de padrinho... se bem que nem sei que cara um padrinho deve ter... lembrou de Sirius... que doidera, Percy e Gui casando...

O que varreu esse incomodo de sua cabeça foi um repentino incidente, que surpreendeu todo mundo, mais a noite, em uma quinta feira...

Neville estava perto das garotas, de pé apoiado na parede, segurando um enorme pergaminho com o desenho de uma árvore em tamanho quase natural, estudando algo de herbologia, Gina e Cátia estavam discutindo sobre o time, preocupadas com o jogo em uma semana, evitando olhar para Harry que planejava umas aulas para a AD, tinha que ser algo bom, por causa dos veteranos, apesar de ter prometido continuar com os patronos... ele estava com Hermione sentado numa das poltronas com uma pilha imensa de livros que dividia com ela, lendo algumas coisas dos arquivos de duelos que Morgan emprestara e ela devorando uns livros sobre feitiços e poções, andava lendo aquele livro a um tempão...

-Querem parar com essa brincadeira?- disse sério.

Rony estava deitado no chão fazendo tarefa extra de tranfiguração, e os gêmeos jogando uma maçã de um lado pra outro provocando o Bichento que ficava olhando a maçã como se assistisse uma partida de ping-pongue, havia três problemas nisso...

Um: quando bichento pulasse atrás da maçã, acabaria pulando em Harry...

Dois: o movimento da maçã era muito próximo da cabeça dele, dava pra sentir o deslocamento de ar...

Três: aquilo o estava desconcentrando e o deixando meio enjoado.

-Querem parar com essa maçã...-disse sério.

-Não... -riu Fred.

Hermione deu um muxoxo.

-Pega Bichento...-instigou Jorge.

Mais uns minutos, e Gina estava olhando-os, assim como Cátia, Bichento estava sentado esticando a pata para a maçã.

-Parem com isso.-ele disse novamente, agora bem irritado.

-Vai Bichento... -repetiu Jorge.

Meio segundo, foi o que demorou para Harry, sem tirar os olhos do livro estender a mão direita, pegar a maçã no meio do arco que fazia no ar e meter uma dentada.

-Ah!- se ergueu Gina apontando-o surpresa.

Silêncio retumbante... ele ergueu a cabeça ainda mastigando.

-Que foi?- olhou a cara de todos o encarando surpresos.

-Seu braço... sua mão...-disse Rony aparvalhado.

-Meus dentes também.- disse mordendo a maçã.

-HARRY! Você usou o braço direito! -disse Cátia de pé.

-E daí?- ele perguntou.

Olhares beirando a indignação, a ficha caiu, ele ergueu a maçã segura no braço direito:

-Ah, isso? Tá boa a quase uma semana... só meio dormente...

-UMA semana.- Cátia avançou nele.- tá boa a uma semana!

-Eu estive ocupado... -falou quando ela estava a centímetros dele.

-SEU... SEU... IMBECIL!VOU TRUCIDAR VOCÊ!!!- ela passou as mãos no pescoço dele, ele deu um impulso pra trás , por causa do susto, isso tudo foi tão rápido que caíram com poltrona e tudo pra trás, um enorme estrondo...

Bom... ali estava ele, sentado numa poltrona virada, semi-engasgado com a maçã e Cátia não tinha mais as mãos no seu pescoço mas estava totalmente deitada de mal jeito em cima dele, o pessoal de pé olhando.

-Cátia?-perguntou Fred.

-Hum.- ela respondeu tentando ficar de um jeito que desse pra levantar.

-Você tá matando ele ou tirando uma casquinha?- completou Jorge.

-Vão se catar os dois...-ela disse tentando olhar pra trás.

-Olha cara de feliz dele.- Gina disse baixo, piscando pros gêmeos.

-Sem... sem vergonha!- ela voltou a esganá-lo.

-Harry tem atração por coisas perigosas.- riu Rony.

-Eu... não...nada...-ele disse engasgado.- me...judem!

Os gêmeos a puxaram em meio a gargalhadas, ele sentou no chão tossindo engasgado, Hermione de cara meio amarrada fez um trejeito com a varinha e a poltrona voltou para o lugar.

Ele ainda estava esfregando o pescoço, olhando Cátia meio vermelha, pedindo desculpas, e pros gêmeos:

-Me esganar é um jeito de garantir que não vou voltar mais...- ele esticou o pescoço sentindo as costas estralarem.

-Sabe o que é mesmo legal?- disse Neville.

Todos o olharam.

-Ninguém sabe disso... imagina o susto do pessoal da Sonserina se você aparecer no campo...

Um sorriso, estilo "demente como o Harry" se espalhou por todos os rostos.

-Tipóia até segunda ordem Harry.- disse Cátia.

-Mas e os treinos?-ele perguntou.

-Nada de treino.- ela disse ameaçadora.

-Tá bem! Só não cai em mim de novo!-ele se encolheu na poltrona.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Seu... seu... ah!- ela se virou e saiu.

-Poxa, porque você tem essa sorte hein?-disse Fred.

-Sorte?- perguntou Mione.

-Tem garota caindo em cima e está livre dos treinos... e ainda vai ver a cara da Sonserina...

-Nossa que sorte eu tenho, pra ter isso só tive que dar um agrado em duas Quimeras... porque não tentam nesse final de semana?-disse cinicamente ainda massageando o pescoço.

Ele usou a tipóia por mais três dias, mas aquilo o incomodava, não achava legal ficar fingindo como o Malfoy fizera, na quarta feira desceu sem a tipóia, mas não usou o braço, Cátia estava estrilando, mas bastou ouvirem Draco se pavoneando para todos relaxarem, pela primeira vez uma provocação foi bem vinda.

-Se quiser a gente amarra o Pomo numa cordinha e te dá de presente Potter!- disse ele acompanhado por meio time indo para o treino. -Depois que eu pegar é claro!

Nunca uma frase dessas o fez se sentir tão bem, pois além do elemento surpresa, Malfoy teria a desvantagem que seu braço esquerdo estava duas vezes mais ágil também, os gêmeos garantiram um estoque de maçãs para ele treinar, embora fossem muito maiores deu pra treinar bem.

Mas isso nem se comparou com o que aconteceu na véspera da partida, finalmente ele descobriu o que Gina e Hermione estavam aprontando...

Começou quando estava anoitecendo, ele tinha ficado até tarde ajudando com as primeiras aulas da AD para o 4 e 5 anos, acompanhado de Fred e Jorge, estava muito animado, apesar de estranhar a falta de Gina, achou que ela, como membro antigo da AD estava se esforçando nos estudos por causa dos NOMS, Fred ainda comentava a galhada que removeu da cabeça de um dos garotos quando Rony apareceu:

-Viram a Mione por aí?

-Não.- ele disse. - Você faltou a aula de hoje...

-Mas aonde ela se enfiou?- Rony nem ouviu o que ele disse.

-Ela deve estar fugindo de você maninho.- disse Fred.

Rony os olhou indignado.

-Se manquem...

-Então porque está atrás dela?- disse Jorge com ar de incredulidade.

Estavam andando em direção a sala comunal, Rony explicou irritado:

-Emprestei minha lição de astronomia e de transfiguração para ela e ela ainda não me devolveu...

-Traduzindo...- disse Harry.- Você implorou para ela corrigir a sua lição e está tendo cria porque tem aula amanhã...

-Você é tão desprovido de sutileza Harry.- disse Jorge.

-Seu irmão é tão desprovido de vergonha Jorge.- arremedou.

-Como se você nunca tivesse pedido para ela corrigir as suas lições...-disse Rony chateado.

-De transfiguração não...- provocou.

-Joga na minha cara que eu sou ruim...-ele estreitou os olhos.

-Eu não, imagine.- riu.

-Da última vez que discutiram ...- começou Fred.

Mas Neville os interrompeu, apareceu meio assustado ao entrar no corredor e pareceu muito aliviado em encontrá-los.

-Vocês viram a Gina por aí?

-De'jávu?-disse Jorge.

-Acho que é algo do gênero...- falou Fred.

-Como assim? Achei que ela devia estar de agarro com você em algum lugar...-disse Harry.

-É a minha irmã, sabia?- disse Rony.

-Sabe que eu nunca notei a semelhança?

Harry estava muito bem humorado... mas Neville parecia muito nervoso.

-Ela não estava na biblioteca?-disse Fred.

-Isso seria a Mione...-disse Harry

-Não. -disse Rony impaciente.- Eu acabei de vir de lá!

-E na sala comunal? -disse Jorge.

-Eu saí de lá!-disse Neville.

-Mas o que essas duas estão aprontando?- disse Harry lembrando delas meio chegadas demais.

-Estou preocupado.- disse Neville.

-Afinal porque você tá tão nervoso?- perguntou Fred.

-Vi o Malfoy andando pelo corredor, com uma cara muito estranha... -disse Neville.

-Isso é um bom motivo.- disse Jorge.

-Sala precisa?-disse Rony.

-Talvez...

Foram andando naquela direção, mas Harry raciocinou um pouco:

-Você disse que viu o Malfoy?

-É.

-Com uma cara estranha?

-É.

-Aonde quer chegar Harry?- disse Rony.

-Na verdade onde ele queria chegar... -ele parou de andar, se virou para Neville.- Onde ele estava quando você o viu? Pra onde estava indo?

-Harry, a gente quer encontrar as garotas... não aquela bicha albina.- disse Fred.

Mas Harry confiava nos seus instintos...

-Onde?

-Segundo andar...

BUM!!! Claro como água... ele parou e simplesmente foi inundado de recordações, Segundo andar... banheiro da Murta... Poção Polissuco... Poção... os livros de Poções que andava lendo... Por ínfimos segundos teve o relance de ver refletidas num espelho, Gina e Mione sentadas com Murta olhando um caldeirão...

-MIONE SUA VACA!-ele disse.

-Credo!-disse Jorge o olhando.

-Pirou Harry?- disse Fred.

Mas ele não deu atenção disparou pelos corredores, com os quatro atrás.

-Explica pra gente antes...-disse Rony.

-Aquelas duas... duas... nem sabem a m que tão fazendo!-disse lembrando do que vira.

-HARRY!-gritou Jorge.

-Calem a boca!-ele sibilou.

Disparou a correr ficando bem a frente dos outros...

Entrou no corredor e foi andando devagar... escutando, ouviu um sussurro arrastado:

-...ilegal. Perdendo o distintivo, Sangue-ruim.

Draco com certeza não imaginava o que ia acontecer, só sentiu a força que o empurrou pra dentro do banheiro de Murta, como se estivesse preso ao chifre de um touro muito grande e bravo, se estatelou no chão, cara quase no caldeirão.

-Harry!- esganiçou-se Hermione.

A cena lhe despertou uma raiva muito grande, escutou os quatro chegarem, percebeu a mudança na própria voz, muito mais grave e dura:

-Fechem a porta.

Por um tempo tudo paralisou, os quatro atrás de Harry fecharam a porta, olhando tudo com assombro, Harry estava muito furioso e decepcionado fez um encanto de impertubalidadde na porta, Malfoy ainda no chão, estava com certeza desagradavelmente surpreso, mais branco do que costume, até porque o sonserino não era nem um pouco burro e devia ter notado que a desvantagem era enorme... havia um imenso caldeirão borbulhando no meio do banheiro, Hermione olhavacom medo para a cara enfurecida de Harry, com o rosto pálido Gina estava chorando desde que Harry entrara.

-Veio salvar suas amiguinhas?- disse Malfoy.- Vai Perder seu tempo, o que elas fizeram é mais grave do que parece.

-Cala Boca Malfoy!-disse Rony.

Harry se aproximou e enterrou o pé no peito de Draco fazendo-o deitar no chão com um baque surdo, o louro ficou estendido, com Harry prensando-o com o pé no chão, a varinha dele longe, caíra quando ele fora jogado ali por Harry que disse friamente.

-Eu sei muito bem o que elas estavam fazendo.

Hermione olhou-o assustada, mas Draco sorriu:

-Uma confissão? Potter?

-Sua cobra!-disse Mione.

Harry apertou mais o pé, Malfoy fez uma careta.

-Essa lombriga tem que crescer muito para virar cobra Mione.- olhou-a.- Estou muito desapontado com vocês duas.

Hermione que ficara de joelhos sentou-se sobre os pés, Gina começou a chorar ainda mais alto:

-O que vamos fazer? O que vamos fazer?- dizia desesperada.

Harry se virou para os amigos, disse mais para os gêmeos:

-Podiam segurá-lo pra mim?

Fred e Jorge sem entender muita coisa, agarraram Malfoy pelos braços e o ergueram, ele disse com raiva:

-Vocês estão todos ferrados quando ajudarem essas duas! Eu...

-Silêncio.-disse Harry com a varinha ainda na mão esquerda.

Malfoy se movia, debatia e tentava falar em vão.

-Pode explicar...- começou Rony.

Harry deu um aceno pra que todos ficassem quietos, se abaixou perto do caldeirão:

-Vocês foram até o fim?

As duas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. Ele suspirou, apontou com a varinha para Malfoy:

-Ele viu alguma de vocês?

-Não... ele chegou um pouco depois... -sussurrou Gina.- ouviu a gente falando, mas não do que a gente...

Ela parou quando Harry ergueu a mão.

-Harry... o que vamos fazer?- disse Mione assustada.

Mas ele deu um riso rouco, olhou o caldeirão, teve a idéia mais absurda que podia ter, mas talvez desse certo, pegou o um dos cálices que estavam ali e mergulhou na poção, Hermione falou assustada:

-Você não vai fazer isso agora! Não na frente dele!

-Eu não.- disse se levantando devagar olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela percebeu, mas era tarde, Harry se virou rápido e com a mão direita prendeu o nariz de Draco e com a esquerda o forçou a beber a poção.

-Harry não!-gritou Neville.

Os gêmeos soltaram Draco que caiu de joelhos com olhos arregalados, babando parte da poção.

-O que você fez?- perguntou Rony.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Fred para Gina.

-Calma.-disse Harry.-Vocês vão ver...

Malfoy teve um espasmo, começou a tremer.

-Pelamorde... o que é isso?- gritou Jorge.

Hermione puxou a varinha, mas foi Harry que fez o feitiço:

-"DUHASTNISH"

Não havia mais Draco, e pra surpresa de Harry, Gina e Mione que sabiam o que acontecera e esperavam um resultado muito diferente, viram que na frente deles havia uma doninha albina... Os três começaram a rir, os quatro rapazes olhavam a cena aparvalhados, o pequeno animal estava encolhido e tremia, mas Harry e as garotas não paravam de rir.

-Ora, Ora... Ora!- riu Harry.- Me passa o espelho Mione. Ele merece ver isso.

Os outros não entendiam nada, apenas viram ele colocar o espelho em frente da doninha que recuou uns passinhos.

-Anda Malfoy volta ao normal!-ele disse sério.- é só querer!

POP!

Draco Malfoy estava de joelhos muito branco, encarando Harry como se ele fosse a coisa mais terrível na face da terra, lágrimas de humilhação escorriam no rosto dele.

-Você me deve a vida Draco. -disse Harry.- Sabe disso, sabe quando não fez nada naquele dia, aceitou quando fugiu com Pansy, eu salvei sua vida! Agora me deve sua liberdade! Há sete testemunhas de que você é um animago ilegal, mas eu juro que ninguém vai te denunciar, não enquanto mantiver o segredo delas...

-Eu...-sussurrou Malfoy em pânico.

-Você não sabe como elas ficam, mas todos nós sabemos como você fica... bem melhor do que imaginei, eu diria.- riu.

-Desgraçado!- Malfoy pulou segurando Harry pela roupa.

Os gêmeos voltaram a segurá-lo, Harry se levantou calmo.

-Você é um monstro!- Draco tremia e o olhava.

-Que jeito de agradecer um presente.- ele disse e pegou a varinha de Draco.- Tome. - entregou a ele.

-Ei!- disse Rony.

Mas Malfoy ficou ali segurando a varinha, trêmulo, encarando Harry, pareceu se acalmar um pouco, enxugou o rosto com a manga da vestes.

-Só esse... só dessa vez... mas não fica assim...

-Imagino que conviveremos com isso.- disse Harry.

Malfoy se arrastou para fora, Harry desfez o feitiço na porta e permitiu o rapaz passar, refez o feitiço e se virou todos o encaravam.

-Ah.- disse travessamente.- Esqueci de fazer ele quicar um pouco Rony...

Rony e as meninas riram, mas Neville estava trêmulo, e os gêmeos muito calados:

-Gina, o que você pensou que tava fazendo?- disse Neville sério.

Ela baixou a cabeça, olhou Hermione e olhou-os:

-Me desculpem!- Por um segundo ela pareceu correr para abraçar Neville.

No instante seguinte Neville recebeu o impacto de um pequeno gato Meio alaranjado que grudara em suas vestes, o rapaz a segurou, surpreso.

-Gina?- ele olhou o gato um pouco maior que um filhote.

-É sim.- disse Hermione.

Os gêmeos começaram a rir.

-Eu vou fazer também. -disse Neville.

-Se tá louco?-disse Fred.

-Não faz muita diferença agora.- disse Hermione.

-O que você é Hermione?- perguntou Rony.

Ela corou, olhou para Harry muito constrangida, murmurou um sinto muito.

Uma grande e bonita coruja castanha voou pelo espaço do banheiro, Rony esticou o braço esperançoso, mas ela esvoaçou e parou no ombro de Harry.

Os dois trocaram um olhar, Harry olhou a coruja em seu ombro:

-Imaginei que seria isso. -disse mexendo o ombro para ela sair, ela voou até o braço de Rony.- Voltem ao normal vocês duas.

Elas apareceram com um POP! e o olharam cabisbaixas.Ele falou muito gravemente.

-De todas as pessoas, justo vocês duas! Depois de tudo que você me disse Mione!Depois do que falou pro Rony! Não foi pra isso que lhe dei o Grimório!

Neville que com certeza não tinha captado o conteúdo da acusação retrucou:

-Mas não foram elas que transformaram o Malfoy em doninha!-disse Neville.

Todo mundo riu, ele disse contrariado:

-Não consegui pensar em mais nada que não envolvesse uma morte dolorosa pra ele.

Mais risos, os gêmeos deram uma espiada no caldeirão.Rony olhou e disse:

-Você disse que não poderia fazer Harry, mas foi você sim, que transformou o Malfoy!

-Mas o segredo é a poção, eu ainda não sabia prepara-la...

-Vocês fizeram essa poção para um batalhão?-interrompeu Fred.

-Não.- disse Hermione olhando o líquido no caldeirão. - é que a quantidade de ingredientes é absurda.

-Você andou pegando coisas do estoque do Snape de novo?- Harry disse chateado.

-Algumas...

-Bem, -disse Rony animado. - O que a gente pode fazer?-ele encheu o cálice.

Neville pegou o cálice da mão de Rony.

-Se é pra fazer... vamos fazer bem feito.- disse para Harry com um cálice na mão.- Faz a sua parte.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Se concentra Nel.- disse Gina.

-Nel?-sussurrou Rony baixo pra irmã enquanto Neville tomava a poção meio trêmulo.

Neville olhou para o cálice.

-É meio amargo...- começou a tremer, olhou para Harry.

-"DUHASTNISH"

-Bom- disse Fred. olhando para Gina.- espero que isso não atrapalhe o relacionamento de vocês...

No chão havia corujinha escura, pouco maior que pichitinho, que testou as asas, se elevou do chão e tornou a cair.

-Demora para pegar o jeito.-disse Hermione.

Pop. Nevile apareceu, muito vermelho.

-Isso é muito estranho...

-Minha vez!-disse Rony, mas novamente alguém pegou o cálice da mão dele.

Fred sorriu.

-Os mais velhos primeiro...

-Imagine a cara da mamãe...- disse Jorge com o outro cálice já pronto.

-Se fossemos Dragões?

-Ou Aranhas.- Jorge olhou para Rony.

-Ou Quimeras...

riram

-Saúde!

Beberam.

-Puts! Isso é muito amargo Neville!- reclamou Jorge.

Ambos arquearam com as mãos na barriga, Harry balançou a cabeça:

-Garotas...

Gina e Hermione menearam as varinhas.

-"DUHASTNISH"

-Que dragões apavorantes...-disse Harry.

-Ah!- exclamou Gina. - Tudo a ver com vocês!

Dois esquilos serelepes começaram a correr por todo o banheiro, trepando nas portas, pulando na cabeça deles.

-Querem parar de bobagem?!-disse Hermione séria.

-Eles não vão parar tão cedo...-disse Rony com o cálice cheio novamente.- Vamos logo sim?

Rony quase se engasgou ao tomar a poção muito rápido, Hermione se adiantou:

-"DUHASTNISH"

-Epa!-disse Harry arregalando os olhos.- Ficou impressionante! Maneiro Rony!

Recebeu um latido alegre em resposta, o amigo balançou o rabo ao olhar o espelho, lembrando vagamente a felicidade de Sirius quando o acompanhou até a estação, um ano atrás, com a exceção que o cão a sua frente, embora tão grande quanto, lembrava vagamente o Canino e era de um castanho muito avermelhado. Dois esquilos voaram para a cabeça dele, mais um latido e Rony se balançou todo, os esquilos voaram e bateram na parede.

POP! POP!

-Cachorrada Rony!-disse Fred.

-Não provoca ele.-disse Jorge.- Agora ele tem dentes grandes!

Rony deu uma rosnada aprovadora, eles riram.

POP!

-Ei!-disse Rony sorrindo como uma criança.- Gostei!!!

Eles se viraram para Harry, algo se revirou nele, na verdade, bem no fundo, nunca tinha pensado realmente em se tornar animago, muito menos ilegalmente como seu pai, sempre pensara como brincadeira, e mais no fundo teve uma pontada de medo em pensar no que podia se tornar.

-E então?-disse Rony.-estendendo o cálice.

-Bem... vamos ver...- pegou o cálice da mão do amigo, olhou para Hermione.

Virou o conteúdo do cálice, muito mais agradável que a poção Polissuco, desceu meio pastosa pela garganta, amarga, sentiu um leve tremor, olhou para Hermione que se adiantou e olhando-o nos olhos:

-"DUHASTNISH"

Fechou os olhos, sentiu uma falta de ar, seguida da impressão de estar caindo e então sabia que estava apoiado em quatro patas e que tinha rabo.

-Que lindo!- exclamou Gina.

"Lindo?" ele abriu os olhos e andou silenciosamente até o espelho, o reflexo era de um enorme gato negro, grande mesmo, pêlo todo arrepiado e rabo longo e grosso, enormes olhos verdes, e uma marca de pelos brancos na testa e na pata direita, vestígios das cicatrizes. Sentiu-se erguido e percebeu que Gina e Hermione o pegaram.

-Essas duas não vão largar de você Harry!-riu Fred.

-Maior que o Bichento.- disse Hermione.

-FSSSST.- ele chiou em desagrado e distendeu as garras.

Elas o largaram no chão.

-Tem todo o temperamento pra isso Harry!-disse Gina aborrecida.

POP!

-Vocês tão achando que eu sou um bichinho de estimação?!!!- disse furioso e vermelho.

Eles riram.

-MIAU MIAU!- começaram os gêmeos.

-Esperem eu pegar vocês... esquilos são só roedores sabiam?!-disse sério.

-Acho que vamos ter que vacinar você contra raiva Harry...

-Temos que prometer não sair contando isso.- disse Hermione.

-E nem nos transformarmos para qualquer coisa...- ele complementou.

-A gente é doido, não burro.- atalhou Jorge

-Vamos fazer um pacto de bruxos.- disse Rony.

Um silêncio seguiu es palavras de Rony, mais um segredo?, pensou Harry.

Estenderam as mãos, Hermione balançou a varinha:

-Vamos manter segredo sempre que possível e vamos nos transformar com responsabilidade, ok? Nunca vamos revelar a forma do outro...

Concordaram, ela meneou a varinha de novo.

Jogaram o conteúdo restante da poção fora, deixaram o banheiro da Murta muito silenciosos,depois de Harry prometer que voltaria a visitá-la e aturar a gozação dos gêmeos sobre isso também... mas havia um clima quase sagrado entre eles, chegaram ao dormitório e subiram em silêncio, cada um provavelmente pensando no que tinha feito, e as conseqüências disso se fossem pegos... acima de tudo, ele estava temendo que em sua mente, essa informação não estivesse muito segura.


	25. A garra da coruja

Tem gente que odeia esse capítulo... Mas não odeiem... ele é bom, angst mas bom.

* * *

**Cap.25 -A garra da coruja- **

Havia um estranho ar de enterro a volta de Harry quando a equipe saiu para comer, ele não quis, Cátia achou ótimo:

-Bem, assim todo mundo vai ter uma surpresa maior!!!

Ele trocou um olhar com os Weasleys que estavam saindo, disse sério:

-Não vai ter surpresa alguma, Malfoy descobriu que eu não estou aleijado...

-O QUÊ?!!!-ela berrou.

Os outros saíram de fininho.

-Foi um acidente... a...

-Harry...-ela disse e então abaixou a voz.- Tanto faz... você vai pegar esse Pomo.

-Com certeza...- ele sorriu.

Havia uma grande expectativa quanto a partida, ele escutou ao andar devagar pelos corredores, poucos olharam para ele, a maioria achando que ele nem iria ver o jogo,ele entrou no vestiário e se arrumou, estava sentado, pronto, encostado na parede e de olhos fechados quando o resto do time chegou:

-Concentrado?- disse Cátia.

-Com certeza...-sorriu.

A multidão estava dividida em verde e vermelho, parte da Corvinal apoiava a Sonserina por causa da forma com que Harry apanhara o Pomo.

-Bem vindos aos fãs do nobre Quadribol...- Começou a garota da Lufa-Lufa.

-Hoje a grande Final, mais uma vez Sonserina x Grifinória!- completou o rapaz.

-Uma partida que vem sendo muito esperada...

-Principalmente depois dos recentes acontecimentos...

-Sonserina entrando em campo, equipe que vem de uma série invicta de vitórias merecidas...

-E que tem um estilo único e peculiar de conduzir o jogo...

-Malfoy, Montague, Warrington, Pucey, Crabbe, Goyle, Betchley.

-Equipe afinada que já vem jogando pelo segundo ano consecutivo...

-Vamos ver o que a Grifinória vai fazer após o acidente com seu apanhador...

-Grifinória em campo... Rony Weasley, Fred Weasley, Jorge Weasley...

-Inverteram a ordem de entrada, deve haver surpresa por aí...

-Gina Weasley, Cátia Bell, Simas Finnigan e é isso!!!!!

Toda a torcida vermelha se ergueu e urrou quando ele apareceu com a vassoura na mão.

-POTTER!!! POTTER EM CAMPO!!!

-Grifinória vai apostar na experiência de seu apanhador!!!

-Partida emocionante antes de começar... Eles erguem as vassouras...

-Grifinória saudando a torcida RUBRO-AUREA!!!

Pela cara sonsa de Montague, Harry teve plena convicção de que Draco permanecera calado, talvez com o choque ele tenha esquecido de comentar... A equipe da Sonserina, exceto ele, estava chocada.

Madame Hooch olhou-o, olhou as equipes:

-Capitães...

Montague nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar quebrar a mão de Cátia, o olhar assassino dele estava em Harry.

-Montem em suas vassouras!

Ele montou, na cabeça, só havia uma frase "pegue o Pomo."

O apito.

Disparou tão rápido que as equipes estavam no meio do caminho quando parou e começou a procurar o Pomo.

-É isso pessoal, começa a partida! Weasley já de posse da Goles!!!

-Isso já é praxe nesse ano, a garota tem um talento excepcional!

-Dez para Grifinória!

-Gêmeos Weasleys em ação!

-Além de bem sucedidos fora de campo, esses dois deviam pensar em ser profissionais de campo também!!!

-Finnigan converte, VINTE A ZERO!!!

Malfoy veio em sua direção, o olhava, mas um olhar diferente do que tinha em anos, não era de desafio arrogante, era um misto de pavor e ódio.

-Mais uma brilhante defesa de Ronald Weasley! Esse cara está seguindo a tradição da família!E tem futuro no esporte!

Draco esquadrinhava o campo nervosamente, Harry fez o mesmo, ambos se evitavam.

-Falta vergonhosa da Sonserina!

-Crabbe acabou de atacar o goleiro!

Harry viu Rony arcado sobre a vassoura bem abaixo de onde devia estar.

-Harry cuidado!!!-escutou Simas berrar.

Draco avançou, estava vindo em sua direção, mas não havia motivo para preocupação o que ele podia fazer? Harry desviou, foi um erro.

BUM!

-MEU DEUS!!!

-FALTA ABSURDA!!! ISSO É COMPLETAMENTE...

-COMO?!!!

Urros das arquibancadas, Draco apenas o instigara a descer rumo ao bastão de Goyle que o acertara pelas costas, ao mesmo tempo que a Goles rebatida por Crabbe o acertou na barriga, imprensado por ambos, Harry ficou um segundo ali, imóvel, então sentiu tudo escurecer por um segundo, só mais um segundo, respirou fundo e se forçou a relaxar, entendia de dor, aquilo não era nada, doía sim, mas não tanto, espalhou um sorriso pela cara e encarou Malfoy e subiu novamente.

-POTTER AINDA ESTÁ NO JOGO!!!

-NADA DERRUBA ESSE CARA?!!!

Gina se adiantou para cobrar as duas faltas.

-Quarenta a zero para Grifinória!

Malfoy tinha olhos arregalados para Harry que parou ainda sorrindo perto dele, olho no olho, Harry olhou para o campo.

-um estranho jogo tático... Lá vai Montague...

-Montague passa por Finnigan, e...

-Fred Weasley, o acerta com um balaço nas costas!

-Bell com a Goles... atrasa para Gina Weasley...

-QUASE!!! Essa menina também não caí?

Gina fora atingida no braço por uma Balaço mas tivera o espírito de atrasar a Goles para Simas.

-Sessenta a zero para Grifinória.

Harry e Malfoy agora estavam lado a lado, Malfoy adotando a tática de Cho, o impedindo de procurar o Pomo.

-Mas que... -ele disse irritado.

-Que foi cicatriz?-disse Draco.

Harry parou, sorriu, desceu em alta velocidade, Draco atrás olhando em frente procurando o inexistente.

-Parece que o Pomo... MAS É PERFEITO!!!

-Isso é uma perfeita Finta de Wronski!!!

Draco estava no chão, estatelado, vassoura pregada no chão em um ângulo de aproximadamente sessenta graus, Harry subiu enquanto a partida parou, olhou as arquibancadas, chegou a reparar em Luna usando seu chapéu com cabeça de Leão.

Draco montou na vassoura rosto arranhado, nariz sangrando...

O Pomo estava no melhor lugar possível, bem em cima da arquibancada da Sonserina...

-Mas finalmente desencanta o time da Sonserina!

-Sessenta a dez!!!

-Potter viu o POMO!!!

Silêncio, ele estava bem próximo da arquibancada quando foi atingido.

-ISSO DÓI!!!

-BEM... Depois desse Potter não vai levantar mais tão cedo...

Um balaço tirara a Firebolt do curso, e para não bater na parede que era formada pela frente da arquibancada, fez uma estranha decida e um Loop como já tinha feito antes, mas foi atingido pelo segundo balaço, e se estatelara pelo campo depois de quicar umas três vezes.

"LEVANTE!"

Viu Malfoy procurando o Pomo.

"LEVANTE SEU BICHA! NEM TÁ DOENDO"

Ficou de pé, respirou fundo, pegou a vassoura.

-POTTER VOLTOU!!!

-MALFOY VIU O POMO!

-VÁ SONHANDO MALFOY!- ele acelerou na vassoura e passou voando, tudo a sua volta borrado, mais rápido, mais rápido, mais alto.

Emparelhou com Draco, o Pomo estava muito alto, ia devagar em direção a arquibancada coberta de vermelho, Malfoy tentou tira-lo de curso, mas ele deu uma volta por baixo da vassoura dele, surgindo do outro lado, trocando de mão, a esquerda estendida, se bateram de novo, mais velozes, o Pomo começou a descer mais rápido, ajudando Draco, mergulharam.

-OWW!!!- fez ambas as torcidas.

Ele passou por Draco, mal escutou do que ele o xingara, esticou a mão.

O Pomo encaixou entre seus dedos, ele finalmente o pegara, escutou a torcida, então com os olhos arregalados percebeu.

Tarde Demais...

Teve os que fecharam os olhos, teve os que se levantaram, mas em todo lugar ouve gritos, ele estava a menos de três metros do chão ao pegar o pomo e tentar parar, a vassoura virou, ele caiu com um baque surdo, não quicou, não mexeu.

-POR DEUS ISSO FOI SUICÍDIO!!!

Mas um braço se ergueu, nele uma mão segurava o Pomo.

-Peguei!

Gritos, Urros e toda a equipe parou em sua volta, mas ele já deixara o braço cair, e tudo foi sumindo...

Já tivera essa sensação de desfalecimento antes... era uma lembrança muito longínqua... essa sensação de sequer ter um corpo... quando já tinha se sentido assim? Não foi em Hogwarts... nem antes... era somente um estado de não sentir... dor, nem medo, nem nada além de um conforto tão fugaz que nem parecia conforto... abriu os olhos... onde estou?

Apenas o escuro... algo se moveu nas sombras.

Onde estou?

Nada, vazio, mas sabia que não estava sozinho, algo estava com ele...

Quem esta aí?

Eu...

Um homem se aproximou devagar, sorriu estendeu a mão.

-Vem filho.

-Pai?

-Vem Harry... estamos esperando...

-Mãe?

-Vem Anjo...

Quente, era como se estivesse em um campo, sob o sol, sorriu:

-ANA!

Os três sorriram, estava num campo aberto, sentados em uma toalha, um piquinique...

-Tá sonhando Anjo? Vem com a gente?

Deu dois passos na direção deles...

-Vem...

-Vem Anjo!

-Ana me espera! Ana...

ANA ESTÁ MORTA...

Tudo ficou escuro...

-ELES ESTÃO MORTOS!!!-se virou com raiva.- POR SUA CAUSA!!!

Voldmort riu.

-Por um segundo pensei que suas barreiras tinham caído.

-O que quer de mim? ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!

-Cansado Potter? Desistindo?

Voldmort parecia muito grande, porquê ele está maior?

-Eu estou vencendo Potter, estou mais fundo... não percebeu?

-SAIA!!!

A risada ficou mais alta, mais cruel.

-Da última vez você me jogou pra fora por uma questão de sorte, coisa aliás que você tem demais, senhor Potter...

-CALE A BOCA!!!

-Fique feliz Potter, agora eu sei como domina-lo... mas não é a hora ainda... em breve... em breve você pertencerá a mim.

-COMO? DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?

Voldmort riu, estendeu a mão pra frente, havia uma ampulheta nela.

-Esse é o tempo que lhe resta Potter... então... aproveite... a sua liberdade...

-Pare de brincar... você não pode me atingir! Você não vai me MATAR!!!

-Eu nunca disse que iria lhe matar... –a ampulheta caiu no chão a areia se espalhou.- Isso não me interessa mais... você tem que sofrer... você pertencerá a mim... entenda...

Voldmort sumiu, sentia a presença dele, mas não estava tentando ler sua mente.

-O que foi? Onde está?

-Pra onde foi?

-Harry?

-Porque foi embora?

-Ele tá delirando...

Algo muito gelado foi colocado na sua testa, ele abriu os olhos assustado e tentou tirar.

-Calma...

-Onde estou?

-Harry... você tá na ala hospitalar...

Ele olhou em volta, viu o time, então lembrou da partida.

-Ganhamos?

-Claro que sim seu suicida!- disse Cátia.

Se não estivesse tão assustado apreciaria totalmente a preocupação dos amigos, mas em pouco tempo se convenceu que era mais uma tentativa de Voldmort para confundí-lo, mais um sonho idiota e se alegrou com os comentários do time sobre seu loop meio azarado e sua Finta de Wronski.

-Nem o Krum faria tão bem feito.- disse Rony.- A vassoura do Malfoy ficou toda riscada onde enterrou no campo...

Embora o impacto tenha sido feio, ele não tinha quebrado nada, e Madame Pomfrey o liberou, estava totalmente recuperado para o jantar, mas não foi para o salão, os amigos o levaram para sala comunal onde havia a maior festa em sua homenagem, com muita comida surrupiada da cozinha.

-Eu e a Mione pegamos e o Dooby mandou mais depois!- disse Rony.

-Nós pegamos umas bebidas...- disseram os gêmeos de olho em Hermione.

-Dessa vez passa.- ela disse abrindo uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada.

-Mas não foi só cerveja...- cochichou Fred no ouvido dele lhe passando uma caneca.- Uísque?

Gina tomou a caneca da mão dele e disse:

-Não beba demais...- ela olhou a cara dos gêmeos.- A profa Morgan mandou outra coisa.- passou-lhe outra caneca.

-Há.- ele disse quando provou.- Vinho.

Hermione e Rony ficaram ocupados de inicio tentando evitar que os mais novos bebessem algo além da cerveja, ele viu Marco surrupiar um pouco do Uísque dos gêmeos, mas como era pouco e ele dividiu com todos os colegas, Harry nem comentou com Mione, afinal meia hora depois ela os expulsou da sala mandando-os dormir... e do jeito que eles estava mmansinhos no outro dia com certeza faltaria suco no café da manhã da Grifinória.

A comemoração se alongou noite a dentro, mesmo depois da professora Minerva ter mandado pararem, umas três vezes... vários grupos permaneceram acordados conversando, bebendo e rindo. (E provavelmente a professora havia desistido de incomodá-los e fora dormir...)

Ele viu Gina e Neville namorando sob a vista dos três irmãos... tinham que admitir, que Neville era um cara corajoso, o pior foi Rony dando bebida para Bichento que ficou meia hora pulando de colo em colo completamente "ligadão", e ver Hermione enfiar uns tabefes em Rony por isso... Pior? Não foi hilário!

Já passara muito das quatro da manhã quando ele se esticou e deu um longo bocejo, estava com soluços de tanto rir, com a cabeça muito leve, e se sentindo um pouco tongo.(até porque já tinha se perdido da piada que os gêmeos contavam se é que era a mesma ainda...)

-É desisto.- disse Fred imitando uma mulher.- Você é o rei da resistência.

Na sala restavam apenas Neville, capotado no sono babando na mesa, Rony tão capotado quanto Neville, e de tão bêbado estava dormindo no chão roncando com os pés na poltrona e com Bichento aninhado em sua barriga, Gina se enroscara numa poltrona e dava uns risinhos bobos olhando a lareira ,ela e Hermione tinham acompanhado Harry no vinho, Fred e Jorge tinham se entupido de Uísque-de-fogo e estavam contando piadas indecentes, ambos com os olhos vermelhos e expressão de sono, Hermione estava apoiada molemente no sofá ao lado de Harry.

-Daí ele falou...-continuou Jorge.- então pegue o rabo da iguana e mete...

-Onde?- perguntou Hermione muito vermelha.

-Na oreia moça... na oreia...- terminou Fred

Eles riram, Hermione rindo deslizou de lado e se encostou em Harry.

Sinal de perigo, ele se moveu e disse:

-Melhor a gente ir dormir...

-Ah, não...- suspirou molemente Hermione muito mais vermelha se virando para ele, bêbada.

Ela se encostou mais em Harry, e o braço livre, o outro ainda segurava uma caneca de vinho no fim, passou por cima do ombro dele.

-Tá bom assim...

Fred deu um ronco de riso, Jorge se levantou devagar:

-Acho que é hora da retirada...

Hermione nem os via, acabara de passar o outro braço pelo ombro dele.

-Não se atrevam...-disse Harry implorando com os olhos para que os gêmeos não o abandonassem.

Mas os dois saíram com as mãos na boca pra conter o riso, ele voltou a atenção para a garota, sentiu um arrepio, primeiro porque ela acertara um ponto sensível em sua nuca, da qual só Ana fizera uso até então, e também porque o resto do vinho na caneca de Hermione acabava de escorrer gelado pelas suas costas...

Dizer que estava encrencado era pouco, dizer que não estava gostando seria mentira...

Mione o conhecia muito bem, sabia o que estava fazendo e ele estava desarmado, mal fechara os olhos zonzo e ela aproximou os lábios dos dele, mal percebeu que também estava abraçando a garota quando ela lhe beijou, só sentiu a mão se embaraçar nos cabelos lanudos, acordou do devaneio ao perceber que a mão meio fria dela alcançara suas costas, por dentro das vestes, tentou afastá-la.

-Chega Mione.- disse o mais delicadamente possível.

Ela o encarou firmemente, sorrindo.

-Não.- disse sem se mover, se aproximou novamente apenas beijando-o no pescoço.

-Mione.- tentou afasta-la com mais força.

Mas a reação dela o surpreendeu, sentiu os dedos dela apertarem as costas na altura dos rins, e a outra mão o segurou firme pelo cabelo.

-Para.- ela disse brava e meio chorosa.- Para de fingir que não gosta.

Ele ficou sem ação, o olhar dela era brilhante mas firme, ele ficou com a boca seca, ela voltou a beijar seu pescoço, sua orelha, mas ele sentiu a dor dos cabelos agarrados e a pressão dos dedos na sua pele.

-Mione se controle.- disse agora tentando realmente empurrá-la.

Sentiu ainda mais dor, ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, com força, sem pena, e agora puxava a cabeça dele para o lado puxando pelos cabelos, sentiu os dentes dela em seu pescoço, não seria surpresa se ela fosse uma vampira seria?, ele já tinha visto tanta coisa esquisita, mas agora a coisa se tornava urgente, ele tinha medo de machucá-la se empurrasse com força, mas agarrou os braços dela, antes de poder empurrar escutou ela rosnar em sua orelha:

-Experimenta.

-Mione, isso já passou dos limites...ai!- ela apertou mais as unhas em sua carne.

-Eu não vou te esperar pra sempre.- ela disse na sua orelha.

Imaginou que dizer que ela o estava machucando seria viadagem, mas estava, talvez nem ela percebera o quanto tinha agarrado no cabelo dele, e o quanto as unhas dela estavam fundo nas costas dele, sem alternativa fez a única coisa que podia, empurrou, não violentamente, mas com força suficiente.

Ficou de pé num salto, arrepiado, ofegante, sentindo as costas arderem onde as unhas cravadas arranharam quando levantou, e a dor no couro cabeludo, na mão da garota, ficou um tufo de seu cabelo negro.

-Enlouqueceu?

-A Mione bebeu demais.

Ele se virou completamente vermelho, muito constrangido, e reparou que Gina se aproximava, ficou muito irritado, Gina estava muito bem acordada e provavelmente tinha apreciado tudo que acontecera... ele se virou, pra sair.

-Vai seu cretino.-sussurrou Hermione.

Ele virou para ver Gina lhe balançar a cabeça e Hermione por as mãos no rosto chorando, seus cabelos ainda tramados na mão dela.

Quando chegou na escada realmente uma parte dele ficou possessa, tanto que empurrou os dois com violência, mas eles o seguiram, risinhos de deboxe.

-Ah... acabou tão rápido- riu Fred.

-Onde você vai?- perguntou Jorge quando ele passou reto pelo seu dormitório.

-Ao banheiro...- disse sem saber exatamente porquê.

-Ah!- os dois riram.

-Um banho gelado sempre ajuda!

Bateu a porta do banheiro com força, na cara dos gêmeos.

Ia tomar um banho sim, mas porque estava com as costas empapadas de vinho, e ardendo, nunca reparara que Mione tinha unhas compridas... e afiadas...

Quando a banheira encheu de água quente perfumada e o banheiro ficou enevoado, ele se despiu, as costas da roupa tinham a marca do vinho derramado, ele entrou na banheira quente, sentou-se, tentou relaxar, mas estava tenso.

-m de vida.-disse olhando fixamente o teto.

Escorregou o corpo até ficar coberto pela água, imerso totalmente no líquido quente, com os olhos abertos, olhando o teto deformado pelo movimento da água, e vendo a pequena bolha de ar que se formara na lente do óculos, ele entrara na banheira com ele, sem nenhum som para atrapalhar, apenas as batidas descompassadas do próprio coração.

Foi expulso da banheira quando a água ficou fria demais, muito arrependido de ter demorado tanto, se envolveu em um dos roupões felpudos do banheiro, desceu segurando suas roupas descalço, tremendo de frio, entrou no dormitório, vestiu o pijama e deitou dolorido.

Metade da Grifinória acordou tarde naquele sábado, os jovens fizeram muito barulho, mas ele nem se mexeu, sua cabeça latejava horrores, e seus olhos ardiam... além de que estava espirrando muito.

Levantou porque Rony resmungou que ficariam sem café da manhã... e apesar de tudo estava com fome.

-Festão!- disse Simas animado se vestindo.

-Você podia se matar mais vezes Harry, aí prometemos colaborar mais efetivamente.- disse Dino amarrando os sapatos.

Ele deu um gemido sem convicção para o primeiro comentário, se levantou espirrando enquanto Dino falava, e estava escolhendo a roupa quando escutou Neville falando.

-Os calouros aprontaram bastante hein, Rony?

-Nem me lembre.-disse o amigo passando o cinto na calça.

Harry tirou a camisa do pijama num ato de estrema preguiça.

-Ei Harry, o que tentou te devorar essa noite?- disse Simas sentado na cama.

-O quê? - perguntou pois não estava prestando a atenção, procurava meias limpas.

-O que te atacou nessa noite hein?- Dino apontou para suas costas, sorriso maldoso no rosto.

Ele foi até o espelho e olhou, bem na altura dos rins, havia uma marca roxa, dava pra ver os cortezinhos das unhas e se estendiam quatro linhas muito avermelhadas para o lado do corpo, tentou mentir:

-Sentei no Bichento, ele me arranhou... -disse meio escondido pela cortina da cama pondo a camisa rápidamente.

-Ah taaaá...- Dino estendeu a vogal deboxadamente.- Foi o Bichento que deu esse chupão no seu pescoço também?

Ele, Simas e Neville riram.

Ele voltou a olhar no espelho, timidamente esticando um pouco o pescoço, não pode negar, aquele tipo de marca era inconfundível, sentiu que ia corar.

-Vão se catar vocês.- disse fechando a camisa fechando bem a gola.

Não ergueu a cabeça, estava com medo de olhar para Rony.

Ficou de cabeça baixa, espirrando horrores no café da manhã, felizmente não via a Hermione, pois achou que se visse ia virar as costas e sair de correndo de vergonha... e os gêmeos completaram seu estado , fazendo ele ter vontade de se enfiar embaixo da mesa quando ao verem que ele estava espirrando perguntaram razoavelmente alto se o banho frio havia funcionado.

-Não imagine...- disse tentando parecer calmo.- Só vou ver o efeito quando a pneumonia passar.- disse virando o rosto para a mesa dos professores, já vazia naquela hora...

Foi Gina que se aproximou dele depois, quando ele fazia um resumo para a aula de Snape, sentado com Neville.

-Não fale comigo.- disse quando ela sentou entre os dois dando um risinho para o Neville e se virando para ele.

-Pra que o mau humor?- ela e Neville riram.

Isso foi suficiente para irritá-lo mais, enrolou o pergaminho e saiu em direção as poltronas, quase mudou de idéia ao ver o sofá...

Mas uma coisa deve ser dita de Gina, ela é do tipo insistente, e havia metido uma coisa na cabeça, Harry viu desgostoso ela o seguir.

-GINA me deixa em paz!- disse quando ela sentou na poltrona ao lado.

Ela voltou a rir, ele enrugou a testa zangado.

-Ela mexeu com você né não?

ele grunhiu, voltou a escrever:

-Você tá falando do quê?

-Ah... -ela o olhou maldosamente.- você se empolgou quando abraçou ela...

Sentiu as orelhas esquentarem, "onde eu tava com a cabeça quando deixei ela se encostar?", ela riu de novo com ar de "não falei?".

-A gente tinha bebido demais...- desconversou.

-Aí você vacilou né não?- ela disse triunfante.- Eu não disse que você gostava dela?

Ele bateu a pena no pergaminho irritado, encarou a Gina que o olhava como se tivesse ganho uma aposta.

-Você deve ter se divertido muito olhando aquilo, sua... - controlou o que ia dizer, mas Gina abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

-Pena você ser tão mau humorado, achei que uns beijinhos...

Ele puxou a gola e esticou o pescoço, muito fulo:

-ISSO tem cara de beijo pra você?!

Gina começou a gargalhar... respirou fundo e o encarou:

-Eu nunca imaginaria que você me diria isso.

-o quê?

-Você não percebeu né não?

"Mais um né não e eu lhe faço ganhar chifres..." disse encarando-a com certeza com cara feia.

-Você não percebeu porque ela fez isso?

-... Não... além dela estar meio bêbada...

-A Mione não estava bêbada...

-Como assim?

-Harry, você é tão inocente...

-Do quê você está falando?

-A Mione não bebeu nada...

-Gina, você mesma disse, ela encheu a cara... enchia a caneca a cada cinco minutos...

-A sua caneca, né seu burro...

Aonde aquela guria queria chegar? Ele ficou confuso... Gina estava rindo, colocou a mão na testa e disse como já lhe haviam dito tantas vezes...

-Você tem um raciocínio lento Harry...

-Do que você está falando?

-A Mione encheu a "sua" caneca a cada cinco minutos... ela nem bebeu uma caneca... ninguém percebeu... só eu claro...- Gina deu um risinho bobo igual ao que ela deu naquela noite.- A Mione tem uma mão leve...

Ele ficou mudo, algo começou a encaixar...

-Ela me disse que ia fazer... na verdade a idéia inicial foi minha...- Gina ainda ria como se tivesse pregado uma peça perfeita ao estilo dos gêmeos.- Eu disse que enquanto o Rony estivesse por perto você nunca ia olhar para ela, você só precisava de uma distração para agarrar ela...

-Mas a gente tava bebendo junto...

-Exatamente...- Gina riu bobamente de novo...- Harry, você beberia veneno se fosse ela lhe dando... ela trocou de caneca com você a noite toda... ela até ficou preocupada, você demorou pra ficar alterado...

-Você tá dizendo? -ele começou a sentir um peso na boca do estômago.

-Bem, a gente sabia que você não ia ter iniciativa... mas ela queria saber, sabe? Se você... sentia atração por ela...- Gina olhou em volta, se aproximou e disse.- E você tem, vamos ser sinceros.

Ele estava com a mão gelada, úmida, algo muito ruim crescendo no peito.

-Você sabia? Que ela ia...

-Te embebedar? Claro, porque você acha que eu tava por perto?... e foi sorte porque ela ficou uma fera com você. Achei que ela ia bater em você...

-E ela ficou uma fera?!- ele sentiu aquilo crescer dentro dele.

-Veja bem, ela esperou a noite toda pelo resultado, conseguiu uma boa amostra do que queria...- mais um riso bobo.- mas você fugiu de novo... santo celibato...

-Mas e os outros? Os gêmeos... e o Rony e- ele olhou de lado atordoado.- O Neville?

-Ah... ninguém sabia... bem, não sabia... - ela riu. -Acho que Fred e Jorge só perceberam quando ela começou a fingir que estava bêbada... Rony e Neville não sabiam ainda...

Lembrou da cara de riso de Fred e Jorge ao saírem, por isso tinham ficado na escada... mas..

-Ainda?- encarou Gina.

-Fred e Jorge contaram pro Rony... acho que pra sua segurança... eu não consegui evitar de falar pro Nel...

Eles sabiam... todos eles sabiam... ele mal sentiu quando se ergueu, só sentiu quando Neville agarrou sua mão, Gina estava erguida, pálida, suspensa da poltrona pelas vestes.

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE ISSO FOI UMA BRINCADEIRA?! VOCÊ DEU A IDÉIA?!

-Harry larga ela!-disse Neville muito sério.

Gina voltou a cair na poltrona, muito pálida.

-Calma, Harry...

-CALMA.- ele repetiu sombriamente.

Disparou pelo retrato afora, sabia que Gina e Neville estavam atrás mas havia uma raiva fria que lhe inundara, usado, miseravelmente usado pela pessoa em que mais confiava, porque acima de tudo, até aquele momento, até antes de Rony, apesar de tudo, ele confiava cegamente em Hermione, não estava na sala comunal, não estava no salão, então com certeza estava na biblioteca, entrou rápido mais firme, olhos passando de mesa em mesa, olhando entre as prateleiras, a viu parada, encostada na parede, olhando um livro, seu ódio ficou ainda maior, depois daquilo, ela estava ali, parada, olhando um maldito livro, ela só percebeu que ele estava ali quando a mão dele apertou-lhe o braço, ele nem deu chance para ela falar, praticamente arrastou-a sob os olhares curiosos de outros alunos.

-Harry o que...

Nem precisou andar pelo corredor três vezes, foi se aproximar e a porta surgiu, ele esticou a mão e abriu, ouviu ela exclamar:

-Como?

Mas ela foi jogada pra dentro, o olhou surpresa, ele falou muito frio:

-Me conta... me conta com sua boca, com suas palavras...

Ela o olhou, parecia não saber do que ele estava falando, deu uns passos pra trás.

-Harry, o que foi...

-ME CONTA... PORQUÊ?!

Ela recuou até ficar grudada em uma das estantes...

-Ah...

A porta abriu muito rápido, Gina e Neville começaram a falar...

-CALEM A BOCA!!! SAIAM DAQUI!!!!-Berrou sem sequer olhar para trás.

Hermione trocou um olhar apavorado com Gina, fechou os olhos pareceu sem coragem, provavelmente porque ele tremia de fúria diante dela.

-Eu não fiz por mal...- ela falou num fiapo de voz.

Ele ergueu a mão, mas conseguiu se controlar, o gesto ficou congelado a pouco do rosto contorcido dela.

-Não fez por mal... você... VOCÊ BRINCOU COMIGO!!!

Alguém acabava de agarrar seu braço, alguém grande, dois alguéns.

-Calma!-Jorge o chacoalhou

-Abaixe essa mão Harry!- gritou Fred.

-Eu não...- ela disse dando um passo pra perto.- Eu não quis te magoar...

-VOCÊ NÃO QUIS...

Ele nem se importava com quem estivesse ouvindo, cego de dor, cego de raiva, muito machucado pra pensar... ignorando o que os outros estivessem fazendo, pensando...

-VOCÊ BRINCOU COMIGO!!! VOCÊ ME USOU!!! ME MANIPULOU!!!

-Não Harry, não... escuta... não pode ser tão ruim...

-NÃO... NÃO FOI RUIM PRA VOCÊ... TÁ FELIZ? FOI BOM?

Ela fechou os olhos dolorosamente, os gêmeos ainda mandando-o ficar calmo.

-Harry...

-VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINOU O QUE EU IA SENTIR? ME REMOENDO DE CULPA A NOITE INTEIRA?

Ela abriu os olhos...

-EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADO! COMO EU SOU IDIOTA! NEM CONSEGUI OLHAR PRO RONY! ACHEI QUE TINHA MAGOADO VOCÊ! MAS COMO EU POSSO MAGOAR ALGUÉM QUE NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO?- ele tremia.

-Mas... eu só queria te fazer bem...

-MUITO BEM... EU PRECISO MESMO... DE MAIS ALGUÉM BRINCANDO COMIGO!!!

-E não estava brincando! não quis te manipular! Você é muito teimoso!- ela disse mais firme.

Ele perdeu a calma, os gêmeos o estavam machucando, mas não podiam segurá-lo.

-EU... EU! EU NÃO REMEXI NOS SENTIMENTOS DE NINGUÉM!!! EU NÃO BRINQUEI COM A CABEÇA DE NINGUÉM!!! COMO SE NÃO FOSSE SUFICIENTE REMEXEREM NOS MEUS O TEMPO TODO!!!

-Pare de ser egoísta!

Gelo... tudo nele parecia ser feito de gelo... egoísta... ele começou a respirar fundo.

-Você acha que mais ninguém sofre, que mais ninguém tem problemas...você fica aí! - ela perdeu a calma.- Quieto no seu canto... morto! Olhando a vida passar! sem fazer nada! Você não tem sentimentos!- agora todos diziam pra ela parar.- afundado nos seus probleminhas! Eterna vítima do destino!

-Probleminhas?! Os meus problemas são probleminhas...- ele abaixou os braços, muito calmo, se sentindo morto mesmo.- Você está certa Mione, eu fui muito burro...

Todos pareciam estranhamente surpresos, receosos, ela parou, com certeza arrependida do falara, mas era tarde, ele começou a rir, uma risada doída, demente, desabou no chão, sentado, rindo.

-Harry!

Ele ria, ria de se acabar, ria de dor, ria de desespero, porque ninguém sabia, porque ela ironicamente falara muito da verdade...

Quando finalmente ficou exausto de tanto rir ficou quieto, e um silêncio horrível contaminou tudo, impregnou o lugar, foi muito tempo que eles o olharam ali silencioso olhando o vazio, então ela se ajoelhou na frente dele:

-Eu não pensei... eu...

-Eu esqueci que as pessoas vêem coisas diferentes...-ele disse muito distante.- Eu esqueci das pessoas...

Sabia que eram seis pessoas na sala, Rony provavelmente viera com os gêmeos, foi ele que falou:

-Levanta Harry...

-Eu esqueci... eu esqueci o quanto dói... eu esqueci...

-Harry levanta...

-Eu não consigo mais me lembrar... eu não sei...

-Pela mor de Deus! Levanta!- disse ela puxando-o pela roupa.

-Eu não sei mais... eu não...

-Harry.

-Eu passei tempo demais pensando no que eu tinha que fazer... o que eu tinha que esconder... o que eu tenho que acabar...

Todos o olharam, mais nem ele mesmo sabia que estava falando, ali sentado, olhando vazio...

-Eu não pensei nas pessoas... eu não pensei em ninguém... eu não pedi permissão pra ninguém... eu não pedi perdão pra ninguém... ele está certo... depois que se entende o que se passa é muito fácil quebrar as barreiras...

-Alguém vai chamar... vão chamar alguém!-disse Fred sério.- Ele pirou.

-Eu não pirei. Eu entendi.

-Harry...

Ele passou devagar os braços em volta de Hermione, e a abraçou muito forte:

-Eu não queria gritar com você... mas eu gritei porque não tinha entendido...

Ela tremeu.

-Eu não dei atenção ao que você estava passando...

-Eu...

-Eu nunca imaginei que tantas pessoas estariam infelizes perto de mim...

Ele escutou os outros sentarem, nem imaginou porque estavam sentando, nem pensou em perguntar...

-Eu só quis fazer o melhor... pra todos... ao mesmo tempo... mas não perguntei... o que era o melhor... pra ninguém.

Hermione o abraçou também.

-Você não vai salvar todos. Você não tem obrigação de cuidar de todos...

-Eu tenho medo...

-Ah, Harry.- Ela o apertou.

-Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho...

"...eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho..."

* * *

O próximo é mais ANGST ainda. 


	26. A noite negra da alma

**Me chamem de FDP Sádica, mas amei escrever esse capítulo, Ou talvez masoquista, porque ele foi duro de fazer... mas ainda é um dos meus preferidos...**

* * *

**Cap.26 -A noite negra da alma- **

Ele ficou muito tempo abraçado com Mione, até nem lembrar porque estava ali, quando percebeu, estavam sozinhos, e ela acariciava seus cabelos, ele respirava muito fundo.

-Eu achei que se provocasse você, você cederia sem saber de nada... eu fui maldosa... eu te machuquei...

-Eu mereci.

Ela nem estava chorando, mas havia uma aura triste entre eles, ele suspirou e se afastou um pouquinho.

-Eu achei que se me afastasse de você, você não ia correr perigo...

Ela o olhou nos olhos surpresa...

-Eu... eu não suportaria se você morresse... eu morreria também.

Ela deixou a primeira lágrima rolar...

-Eu sou uma maldição pra todos que eu amo... entenda isso...

-Não...

-Eu tenho medo...

Ela segurou o rosto dele.

-Você não pode segurar tudo em você Harry... você não tem culpa.

-Hum...-ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela.- Quem dera fosse verdade...

-Você me assusta às vezes... quando fala assim... é como você se...

-despedisse.

Ela o abraçou forte, trêmula.

-Pára de falar assim!

-Você não se arrepende Mione?

-De quê?

-De ter ficado com a gente... comigo?

-Como?

-Você é a única que não precisava se envolver com isso...

-Com isso o quê?

-Não vamos falar mais nisso...

-Você é um cretino enrolado...

-Sou...

-Eu amo você Harry...

-Nunca mais repita isso...

Ela voltou a agarra-lo com muita força:

-EU AMO VOCÊ!!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME IMPEDIR DE AMAR!!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE TIRAR ISSO DE MIM!!!

-Se eu pudesse tirava de você...

-Porquê?

-Pra você não sofrer...

Ela colocou a mão na boca dele, olhos arregalados, então ficou com uma expressão muito doce no rosto, puxou-o pra mais perto, o beijou.

Ele se abandonou no beijo, sua mente a muito não estava ali, estava na verdade se debatendo no medo de faze-la sofrer... de ser o motivo para ela ter o mesmo destino de Ana, não queria ver mais ninguém morrendo.

Ela afastou os lábios dele, chorando:

-Porquê você não reage?! Você mal sorri! Você mal fala, você mal come... não dorme... o que você está escondendo da gente?

-Nada.- tentou sorrir...

-MENTIRA!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ ASSIM DESDE O COMEÇO DO ANO!!!

-Mione...

-Eu tento, tento, mas você está sempre pelos cantos, sempre pensando em algo que tá te devorando por dentro!!!

-Calma...-ele a abraçou assustado.- calma...

Ele nunca imaginou que ela tivesse percebido, que ela estivesse prestando atenção...

-Todas as vezes que você fica doente, que amanhece como se tivesse arrastado o mundo nas costas... as loucuras que você fez... isso não é normal... você tá escondendo algo...

-Mione... não... pára de chorar por favor... por mim não...

Ela o fez deitar no chão, mãos nos ombros dele...

-Porquê você nunca chora?

-Por que eu já chorei... demais...

Ela o olhou nos olhos, ele passou a mão no rosto dela, ela sorriu, ia se aproximar para beijá-lo novamente, então ele sentiu, muito forte, doloroso, queimando, rolou de lado, apertando a maldita cicatriz.

-Droga...-gemeu.

-Harry, Meu Deus!

-Vai passar...ah- gemeu.- Sempre passa...

Ela o abraçou mas ele estava encolhido, a cicatriz ardia, queimava, latejava, ele se sentiu muito fraco, doente, abatido.

Relaxou.

Ela o virou devagar, olhando-o assustada.

-Você tá bem? Ah... Harry...

-Estou... vai passar...

-Era... ele?

-Muito feliz pra variar.- disse fechando os olhos e inspirando fundo...

Ficou um tempo ali,parado, estendido no chão de pedra, mão na cicatriz, vendo ela ajoelhada ao seu lado, com medo nos olhos, se levantou, olhou para ela, estendeu a mão:

-Não fique preocupada, a gente sabe que isso sempre acontece, vamos descer...

Ela pegou a mão dele e ficou de pé, ainda o olhando assustada.

-Não fica assim Mione...- ele limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela.- Eu já estou bem... não fica assim por favor...

Ela forçou um sorriso, ele sorriu também, procuravam coragem um no sorriso do outro.

Quando voltaram a sala comunal, ele pediu pra ir deitar, não queria falar com ninguém, havia fraquejado, se sentia muito infantil, o olhar preocupado de Hermione o afligia, provocara tanto sofrimento, estava tão confuso que desabou na cama... sem dormir, apenas cansado...

Eu quero fugir... pensou... mas pra onde...

Alguém o cotucou, só então percebeu que dormira a tarde toda, se virou, viu Rony. Teve medo de falar um olá... tinha medo de machucá-lo mais...

-Vamos jantar... eu estou morrendo de fome... vamos! - ele o puxou pelo braço.- O Malfoy vai ter que por a cara pra fora... eu tô doido pra ver!

Ele estava feliz demais... como se fosse o mesmo de sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se estivesse vendo o mesmo Rony de um tempo atrás...

-Mas... – começou confuso sentando na cama.

Rony ficou de costas pra ele, Harry teve medo que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, tinha medo de tudo. Rony agarrou seu travesseiro e acertou na cabeça de Harry.

-Levante... ou eu vou jantar sem você... pra fazer companhia pra Mione sabe...

-Rony eu...

Mas Rony lhe deu mais uma almofadada, e riu.

-Eu tenho pena de você... a Mione é muito perigosa.

Harry o olhou, entre as batidas da almofada.

-Eu não sou criança... apesar de agir as vezes como...-ele riu metendo uma almofadada mais forte.- Eu estou bem... ela está bem... não estraga tudo com essa cara!

-O quê?

-Há uma diferença entre amar e querer amar...- ele riu.- Eu não amo a Mione... eu só queria amar... sabe... é muito estranho ficar com ela... era como se eu tivesse beijando a Gina...- ele riu batendo nele de novo.- entendeu?

-Hã?

Rony sentou na cama, parecia muito feliz.

-Eu tinha ciúmes... da gente... de perder vocês... dois.

-Rony!

-Mas eu não vou ficar sozinho, se vocês ficarem juntos...

Harry sorriu... recebeu a almofada na cara.

-Não fique metido... e não magoa mais ela... senão eu te dou uma surra!- pegou-o pelo braço.- Eu to com fome! Anda seu preguiçoso!

Nunca se sentiu tão feliz por Rony ser incapaz de se afundar em sentimentos.

E realmente a cara do Malfoy era horrível, se Harry não estivesse tão afundado em temores idiotas teria ficado sabendo que ele não tinha sido visto pela escola desde a partida, e sempre que tirara a cara pra fora tinha alguém pra gritar "Wronski!", ou perguntar se tinha ficado com medo de bater no chão... além das vaias... quando entrou no salão estava feliz, ao lado dos amigos, pronto o suficiente para acenar junto com Rony, de maneira deboxada para Draco.

Foi o jantar mais feliz que tivera em muito tempo, porque parecia que tudo estava bem, que podiam ser alegres de novo... até olhando para mesa dos professores, Dumbledore o olhava, com certeza o observava a muito tempo, ele se sentiu confiante ao vê-lo sorrindo, Hagrid lhe deu um aceno, e apontou pra eles fazendo sinal que estava devendo uma visita, Harry concordou com a cabeça, estava mesmo.

Foi quando algo acertou Rony na cabeça, se fosse qualquer outro teria enfiado a cara no prato, mas Rony olhou confuso, gemeu de raiva:

-Píchi...

Mas Harry já tinha agarrado a corujinha no ar, percebeu a inquietação na mesa, inclusive na mesa dos professores, foi Morgan que confabulou com a profa Minerva, que falou com Dumbledore, mas ambas ficaram calmas quando ele concordou.

-Vamos, vamos ver o que é.-disse se levantando com Píchi nas mãos.

Felizmente tinha mãos grandes o bastante pra abafar os pios insandecidos daquela coruja louca.

-Pega logo o que ele tá levando...-disse Hermione.

-É solta essa bola de pena babaca!-completou Rony.

Ele pegou o pequeno bilhete e tirou da pata de Píchi, e a soltou, em vão, Píchi os acompanhou, voando em torno das cabeças deles até o retrato, foi Hermione que catou a corujinha que ficou quieta, Rony olhou pra Píchi.

-Sem vergonha.

Harry riu estava rindo quando disse a senha:

-Fogos azuis...

-Com certeza querido!

O retrato os deixou entrar, a sala estava vazia, eles sentaram nas poltronas, Rony puxou um papel colado no sofá, e que estava escrito com a letra dos gêmeos:

"Exclusivo para uso de animais..."

Rony deu um ronco, Mione ficou fula:

-Eles estão chamando a gente de ANIMAL!

-Não estão de todo errados por sua culpa...-disse Rony.

Mas Harry sabia que a história era bem outra... riu abrindo o bilhete:

-Fiquem esperando pra conversar, vocês sabem como, na hora de sempre, como fazia Snufles..."

RL

-Remo... – ele falou baixo.

-Na lareira?-falou Hermione.

-Como fazia Snufles...-repetiu Harry se sentando.

Os amigos o olharam, esperando mais tristeza, mas ele sorriu:

-Bom, vamos passar mais uma longa noite... alguém quer sair pra fazer algo antes de ficar de vigília?

Mione saiu, foi pegar livros, Rony achou absurdo:

-Pra quê? Você não leu o suficiente hoje de manhã?

Ela corou. Rony saiu também.

-Vou pegar o xadrez que tal?

-Ótimo.-ele disse puxando a mesinha.

Mione tentou convence-los a estudar, "vocês nem perceberam, mas os exames estão aí... menos de um mês...", isso tinha um gosto muito doce para os dois garotos, que ainda se deram ao prazer de dar de ombros "tá, é um mês Mione...", dessa vez, mesmo fazendo um muxoxo de desaprovação ela sorriu.

-Não adianta!!!- ele se esticou arrepiando os cabelos enquanto bocejava.

-Há!- Rony fez um v com os dedos. – Uma oitava partida?

-Uma oitava surra, você quer dizer...- disse Mione.

-Sabe, cansa apanhar desse jeito...

-Você não ganha por que é muito apressado.-disse a garota.

-Eu sou um bom estrategista!- falou Rony.

-Não vou negar, eu nunca vou ganhar de você...

-Eu concordo, ele é muito bom mesmo...

Os três pularam e olharam para a lareira.

-LUPIN!- Mione falou alto.

-Faz quanto tempo... –disse Harry conferindo as horas.

-Uns quinze, vocês se concentram mesmo.- ele sorriu.

-Se você tivesse interrompido, eu não ia levar a sétima surra.- disse Harry já sentado normalmente.

-Fazia muito tempo que eu não via uma partida tão boa...

-É mas você outras coisas pra fazer além de ver boas partidas de xadrez não tem? Notícias? - perguntou Hermione.

Harry e Rony balançaram a cabeça, a conversa estava boa, pra quê saber os motivos de Remo procura-los via lareira? Mas Lupin ficou muito sério.

-Sobre o que você me pediu Harry.

Os amigos olharam pra ele, ele sentiu um frio no estômago, pedira naquele dia, no noitibus, pra ficar sabendo notícias sobre seus pais.

-Alguma no...

-Sim, uma remessa imensa de penas de fênixes desapareceu do espólio dos Abbott, e muitas pedras lazulis foram roubadas, e...

-E o que isso tem haver?-ele atalhou seco.

-Mundongo interceptou pedidos estranhos de ingredientes, Harry, estamos temendo o pior...

-Como o pior? Me defina o pior...-ele disse nervoso.

-Magia negra Harry, você sabe como funciona.

Arquivo mental: Magia negra-Voldmort- noite em que Voldmort retornou- o ritual mágico que usou- seu sangue...ele instintivamente segurou o local onde Rabicho o tinha ferido.

-O que quer dizer?-disse angustiado...- ele vai usá-los?

-Você quer dizer que vão usar os corpos?-disse Mione.

-Harry há muita coisa de magia negra que não entendemos, que talvez nem Dumbledore sabe, e que Voldmort conhece.

-Eu não entendi...-disse Rony com uma das mãos na testa apertando-a como se fosse espremer alguma idéia.

-Pra que...-Harry começou a falar.- Pra quê, com que propósito... o que ele pode fazer...

-Harry...

Ele olhou a face austera e preocupada de Lupin.

-Morgan Graveheart foi a maior estudiosa das artes negras depois de Snape e... Voldmort... ela tem uma teoria, mas não queria lhe contar... mas eu acho que você tem que saber.

-Como assim Morgan não queria me contar?-ele disse alto.

Eles o olharam surpresos, mas ele estava bravo com ela, achou que ela falaria qualquer coisa pra ele, por pior que fosse.

-Morgan não tem certeza, ela nunca fala do que não tem absoluta certeza, você devia saber disso.- ele disse com ar de censura.

-Mas o que ela tá com medo de me contar?

-Há duas maldições que levam esses ingredientes, ossos e terra negra...

-Terra negra?-perguntou Rony.

-Terra das sepulturas, ingrediente usado só em magia negra.- disse Hermione ainda muito chocada.

-Que maldições?-ele disse muito nervoso.

-As Jinki.-ele disse.

Rony e Harry ficaram sem entender, mas Mione deu um gritinho e deixou o livro cair.

-Jinkis!!!

-Alguém quer ter a bondade... por favor...-Rony interpelou.

-Jinkis são maldições negras do oriente, necromancia...-disse Hermione,que se virou pra Lupin.- Quais Jinki, são muitas... pelo que se diz em lendas...

-Sim, você ainda me surpreende Hermione, aplicada como sempre.-disse Lupin bondosamente.

-E daí?-interrompeu Rony, que não olhava os dois, e sim a face nervosa de Harry.

-Existe uma Jinki... que traz a forma original do corpo...

-A Ressussitação?-falou Hermione.

-Mas nada pode trazer os mortos...-disse Harry.

-Não traz...-disse Lupin o olhando.- Traz um corpo vazio, uma cópia...

-Voldmort vai fazer uma cópia de meus pais? Isso não tem sentido...

-Sim, não tem, então vamos para outra, essa sim, achamos mais provável e perigosa, dado o que sabemos de nossa situação atual... a Jinki da dominação.

Harry sentiu uma fisgada no estômago.

-A dominação...-disse Hermione baixo e olhou para Harry.

-A Jinki da dominação é uma forma avançada de maldição Imperius, mas que só é feita se duas pessoas partilham o mesmo sangue... feita na forma de amuletos, a vítima fica em poder ...

-Mas entre pessoas que partilham o mesmo sangue? Então não dá...-começou Rony.

-Como assim...-disse Mione

-Voldmort iria dominar o Harry?- falou Rony.- Eles não tem o mesmo sangue... e pra quê?

-Mas nós temos o mesmo sangue...-disse Harry.- Foi meu sangue que o trouxe de volta...

-Tá pra que ele ia fazer isso?- disse Rony amargurado.

-Não sabemos...-disse Lupin.

-Se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles...-disse Hermione.

-O quê?- perguntou Rony.

-É um provérbio trouxa.- disse Harry, entendendo o que Mione queria dizer.

-Por isso Harry, você não deve sair de Hogwarts, não vá nem para Hogsmeade, nem para a floresta, entendeu?

-Entendi.

-Eu sei o quanto...

-Não precisa dizer Lupin eu sei, eu nem vou sair do castelo, só pras aulas, ok?

-Obrigado Harry.- ele disse sério.- Vão dormir...

E sumiu das chamas verdes, que voltaram a ser vermelhas, a poucos minutos havia uma alegria ao seu redor, e agora, novamente havia silêncio...

Hermione limpava sua varinha, com olhos na lareira, Rony empurrava as peças de xadrez jogando sozinho, Harry ainda digeria o que ouvira, não falavam porque o entendimento entre eles já estava além das palavras, pareciam meramente entediados, mas com as cabeças funcionando a toda.

-Harry, me dá a sua varinha.- ela disse com a flanela na mão.

Ele a olhou, a varinha, ele gostava dela, mas era outro elo com Voldmort... ele estendeu para a garota, sentindo a varinha aquecer em sua mão, como se não quisesse abandona-lo, Hermione a olhou.

-Você não cuida dela... devia...-ela começou a passar a flanela.

Ele sorriu, então um toque toque na janela chamou sua atenção, mas Rony já abrira a janela,ela entrou, era uma coruja enorme, castanha escura, olhos avermelhados, por um segundo Harry achou que a conhecia, mas foi tão rápido que ela apenas passou, soltou o envelope no colo dele e saiu pela janela ainda aberta...

-O que é Harry?-perguntou Mione, parando de limpar a varinha o olhando.

Ele olhou a envelope sem nada escrito, enquanto Rony sentou ao lado dele, virou:

-Para o senhor H.Potter em mãos...bom, chegou em mãos não é?-ele abriu o envelope.

Sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver o que tinha dentro.

-O que foi?-perguntou Rony ao ver a cara dele.

-Isso era de Ana... eu dei a ela...- ele virou o envelope para a corrente cair em sua mão estendida.- Ela usava quando mo...

Não terminou a frase, quando a corrente caiu do envelope e o pingente tocou sua mão ele apenas ouviu uma breve exclamação de seus colegas... e então sentiu o já conhecido puxão atrás do umbigo e se viu num redemoinho colorido.

O impacto com o chão o deixou muito consciente do que houvera, sabia que era uma armadilha, que caíra em uma cilada, a corrente, a corrente que ele dera a Ana fora transformada em uma chave de Portal, e não tinha sido enviada por amigos, ficou gelado ao se perceber só e desarmado.

-Finalmente, Potter! Estávamos a sua espera.

Quando se virou, viu, e ficou chocado, Lúcio Malfoy, sentado num puf, em meio aquela sala vazia, de uma velha casa, ele mesmo parecendo muito mais velho do que antes, mas não pode ver muito mais, pois Malfoy ergueu a varinha e lançou-lhe um raio vermelho, sentiu o impacto, ficou inconsciente antes de atingir o chão.

-Enervate!

Abriu os olhos, sabendo o que veria a sua frente, sentiu-o antes de vê-lo, sentiu na dor pulsante de sua cicatriz, mas saber não impediu a dolorosa surpresa, quando endireitou o rosto, viu, Voldmort estava sentado a sua frente, numa poltrona em frente a lareira, encarando-o com aquela cara viperina e muito branca...

-Que bom que atendeu meu convite tão prontamente, senhor Potter.- ele sibilou cinicamente.

-Eu não tive muita escolha tive?- não lhe ocorria nada mais a dizer...

-Espirituoso sempre...- disse Belatriz rindo.

Sentiu um frio assomo de ódio ao vê-la ali, sentada em uma cadeira, ao lado de Voldmort, olhando-o com uma expressão quase faminta.

-O senhor Potter não aprecia sua companhia Bela.- riu Voldmort.

-Que pena...- ela disse sem parar de olha-lo.

A última afirmação de Voldmort arrepiou-o, "tenho que fechar minha mente" foi o que pensou, e Voldmort percebeu.

-Vamos aos negócios Potter, você tem resistido as minhas tentativas de possuí-lo ou de penetrar em sua mente, bravamente, desesperadamente até.- ele o encarou, então estendeu a mão barrando a frente de Belatriz.- Calma Bela.

Belatriz segurava a varinha apontada diretamente ao peito de Harry, olhando para ele como se fosse a coisa mais extraordinária que já tinha visto e arfava indecentemente, ele sentiu um calafrio ao olhá-la.

-E daí?- ele nem percebeu que havia dito, de tão irritado que estava.

Voldmort o encarou com os olhos vermelhos, então apoiou o cotovelo no braço da poltrona e apoiou a queixo branco na mão grande de dedos longos, desviou os olhos para a lareira, e disse calmamente:

-Tenha a gentileza Bela.

Ela arregalou os olhos de felicidade e disse:

-Crucio!

Ele já conhecia aquela dor, mas a sentiu em toda a intensidade, não pode sufocar os próprios berros, se não estivesse tão bem amarrado na cadeira teria rolado de dor no chão. A dor parou, ele aprumou a cabeça ofegante.

-Bom.-disse Voldmort sem encará-lo, olhando o fogo, como se estivesse em companhia de alguém muito conhecido.- Creio que você entendeu sua situação Potter, não quer sofrer muito quer?

-Você tem uma memória ruim, Voldmort.- Disse porque não tinha mais esperanças, não se importava, só resistia.

-MALDITO! Como ousa! Crucio!

Ele mal sentiu, não berrou, olhou surpreso a gêmea de sua varinha erguida cancelando a maldição.

-Calma Bela... Você terá muitas oportunidades para brincar com o senhor Potter...

Voldmort voltou a fitá-lo.- Quero a profecia, quero ouví-la, quero entendê-la, você vai me repetir o que aquele velho lhe contou.

Havia algo estranho no desejo de Voldmort em querer a profecia e não desejar matá-lo imediatamente, mesmo sabendo que iria se arrepender, mesmo não desejando sofrer mais, sorriu e disse calmamente:

-Repito, você tem uma memória ruim...

-CRUCIO! -disse Voldmort.

A maldição foi mantida por muito tempo, até ele praticamente esquecer de quem era, o que estava acontecendo e só ter a certeza que berrava de dor a plenos pulmões. Então passou, mas ao invés de sentir o cansaço típico e as dores resultantes, ele se sentiu muito zonzo e algo escorreu até seu lábio, receoso de que tivesse chorado de dor ele passou de leve a língua e sentiu horrorizado que era sangue, estava ferido, Voldmort captou sua surpresa:

-Sim, Potter... a maldição Cruciatus causa danos a mente e ao corpo a longo prazo.- suas narinas viperinas se dilataram.- Então que tal conversarmos civilizadamente...

-Está perdendo seu tempo!- disse com a voz rouca, olhou de esguelha para a cara deliciada de Belatriz.- Você não vai tirar nada de mim Voldmort.

Belatriz voltou a xingá-lo e amaldiçoá-lo e não foi interrompida.

Quando parou a garganta ardia horrivelmente, ele tossiu tentando respirar e seus ouvidos pulsaram, o sangue voltou a escorrer, ele percebeu, vindo do nariz...

-Percebi- começou Voldmort.- Que você tem escondido mais coisas de mim... não é?

Se limitou a fechar os olhos, tentando fechar a mente, percebendo a tentativa de Voldmort em procurar mais fundo, e sabendo que não via solução para sua situação.

-O que você está escondendo?

Silenciou, concentrado em não revelar nada.

-Responda! Imperio!

A sensação maravilhosa de não ser, não pensar tomou conta de sua cabeça, mas ao invés de um debate de vontades o que surgiu foi aquela risada, alta, dolorida, Voldmort arregalou os olhos, ele ofegou e ergueu a cabeça, rindo dementemente, como tinha raiva, como odiava aquela "coisa" a sua frente, disse ainda mais rouco:

-Má memória Voldmort, você não tem como me dominar...

Voldmort estreitou os olhos ameaçador:

-Você... você é um inseto insignificante, como os outros, irritante... vai ter o mesmo fim de seus pais, seus amigos e sua amante...- ele deixou a corrente de Ana cair de sua mão fechada, presa ainda por um dedo, o pingente balançando como um pêndulo.- Sempre sorrirei para você... - ele disse cinicamente.- Romântico não?- ele olhou para Belatriz.

-Ela gritou tanto por ele...- Ela sorriu e olhou Harry nos olhos.- Pena que você não estava lá para ver, uma pena não ter visto...- ela riu.

Ele não pode evitar, mesmo com raiva, mesmo apertando os dentes de raiva, reviu em sua memória Ana gritando, segurando a corrente, caindo morta, Voldmort se ergueu num salto com um olhar de descoberta.

-Você viu... interessante... como eu imaginei... como você viu? Como se ligou a ela?

Harry voltou a tentar fechar sua mente, percebendo que Voldmort queria saber mais sobre seu dom, mas quando sentiu que tinha conseguido se proteger, viu novamente a varinha, Voldmort apelava para algo mais direto.

-Legilimens!

Harry foi inundado por lembranças, todas as que utilizava como barreira, como as vida na rua dos Alfeneiros, mas então reviu Ana, lembrou dela no dia da seleção, no cabeça de Javali, e as mais recentes, das aulas, do Três vassouras, na biblioteca, dela com a mão na cicatriz, no baile:

- Fique comigo Ana, e eu sempre sorrirei para você...

Ele lembrou e se aqueceu, como se não sentisse mais dor... não sentisse mais medo, sempre sorrirei...sorriu.

Voldmort cambaleou, ergueu novamente a varinha, parecendo surpreso, Belatriz também tinha uma expressão de surpresa.

Por alguns segundos, Harry pode captar os pensamentos de Voldmort, que pensou seriamente em matá-lo com a maldição letal, mas um desejo de saber imperou...

-Crucio!

Tossiu sangue, não tinha mais voz, a estranha pressão no ouvidos se tornou ainda maior, soltou um soluço dolorido plenamente consciente da dor deixada pela magia e dos ferimentos na pele deixados pelas cordas que o atavam firmemente naquela cadeira.

-Vou extrair cada pedaço de informação dessa sua cabeça...- Voldmort falou friamente.- Quando terminarmos você nem vai ser capaz de desejar morrer... esteja a vontade Bela.

Após um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade de dor, quando apesar de não estar mais sob o efeito direto da maldição, ainda continuava sentindo dor, se engasgando para respirar, sentiu que sua mente estava vacilando, sentiu Voldmort procurar metodicamente, indo mais fundo, essa ação, essa violação de sua personalidade, gerou uma repulsa tão grande que depois de tanto tempo de silêncio doloroso ele gritou:

-SAIA DA MINHA CABEÇA!

Voldmort não esperava essa reação, cambaleou e caiu, Belatriz saltou da cadeira em fúria:

-MALDITO! AVAD...

Ainda do chão, Voldmort tomou-lhe a varinha com magia, mas o ódio de Belatriz não tinha medida, não olhou seu mestre, avançou para Harry agarrando-o pelos cabelos, forçando a cabeça com toda força para trás.

-Desgraçado! Mestiço, nojento! Eu não preciso de varinha para quebrar seu pescoço!

-ME LARGA SUA VACA!- ele berrou com uma raiva tremenda.

Belatriz caiu, quase estuporada, ao ser envolvida por uma luz avermelhada, quando Harry conseguiu, gemendo de dor, voltar a cabeça a posição normal, viu Voldmort que segurava duas varinhas olhar dela para ele rindo:

-Ora, Ora, dezesseis anos e mantém o mesmo akasha da infância...

Ele olhou Belatriz no chão ofegante, xingando-o baixo, viu Voldmort a erguer com um trejeito de varinha e tornar a sentar, ela aprumou as vestes nervosamente, Voldmort riu para ela:

-O Potter tem segredinhos interessantes Bela, Você sabe o motivo para Graveheart ter retornado?

Belatriz pareceu meio temerosa só de ouvir o nome de Morgan, mas Voldmort continuou para horror de Harry que não havia percebido que tinha tido a mente violada tão fundo.

-Então minha menininha ex-aurora está fazendo algo no ministério com o arco... já imaginávamos isso... mas parece que ela se tornou sua amiga... procurando alguém suponho?

A menção sarcástica de sua amizade com Morgan o fez falar, quase sem querer:

-Seu...

-Bela...- interrompeu-o

-CRUCIO!

Ele mantinha a boca aberta ofegante, Voldmort já não tentava penetrar em sua mente, mas o olhava friamente, Nem lembrava mais da última coisa que fizera antes de ser pego... ele já não sabia o quanto mais ia resistir, a imagem dos pais de Neville lhe passou pela cabeça, "Assim não... não quero acabar assim...", "Não desse jeito"... sentia gosto do sangue na boca, completamente zonzo.

-Bela, pode continuar...

Belatriz parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo nesses últimos instantes, a cada ordem erguia a varinha como se fosse a primeira vez, encarando-o, devorando-o com os olhos, ela estava novamente erguendo a varinha quando foi interrompida por batidas na porta, então ele escutou alguém entrar e reconheceu a voz imediatamente, com tanto nojo quanto podia ter de seu dono.

-Meu amo eles chegaram com a encomenda.- disse Rabicho.

-Ah! Excelente, espero que tenham ouvido nossa doce melodia... - ele disse com uma grande expressão de satisfação e acenou para Belatriz.- Vamos... mais tarde o senhor Potter se juntará a nós...

Ela o olhou, por um segundo pareceu relutante, talvez não querendo deixar tal presa um instante, mas se levantou.

-Rabicho, faça companhia ao convidado, sim?- disse Voldmort.- Mas não o toque, Belatriz ficaria desapontada...

Rabicho pareceu intimidado com os dois quando passaram por ele, nem sequer olhou para o rapaz na cadeira, foi a lareira reavivar o fogo, Harry ainda escutou um sibilar no corredor, entendeu:

-Cuide para que eles não saiam da sala, Nagini.

A cobra entrou se arrastando, a reação de Rabicho foi instantânea, se afastou até uma poltrona meio virada perto da janela, o mais longe possível da cobra, aproveitando para não vê-la, a cobra subiu na poltrona onde estivera Voldmort e se enrolou.

Foi quando Harry teve um súbito lampejo de esperança, um esboço de plano, ao ver Nagini e Rabicho, certas coisas lhe vieram a mente... as vozes animadas abaixo, e a distância de Voldmort, seriam úteis.

-Nagini.- sibilou baixo encarando a cobra.

A serpente enorme ergueu a cabeça e o mirou, língua para fora farejando o ar.

-Nagini.- confirmou.

A cobra o encarou nos olhos.

-Nagini... pegue o Rabicho... pegue o rato... - sibilou calmamente.

-O messstre...-ela sibilou ainda o olhando.

-Mas Nagini... merece... não é...

-Nagini essspera tanto...- a cobra voltou-se para Rabicho.

-Nagini... pegue-o... você pode...

-Nagini... cuida... - ela voltou a fitá-lo.

-Nagini... fiel... merece um recompensa... mestre prometeu não é...

-Messstre prometeu... - ela voltou a mirar Rabicho.

-O que você está fazendo?- perguntou Rabicho os encarando.

Harry sorriu...

-Nagini pegue-o... olhe... sua recompensa...

Rabicho arregalou os olhos, a cobra se ergueu e deu um bote, Rabicho deu um Berro e se jogou pra trás, nesses preciosos segundos de confusão um gato negro surgiu na cadeira sem ser percebido, e agilmente cruzou a porta, escutou os Cracks de aparatação na sala e os passos na escada, se enfiou embaixo de uma estante no corredor, alguém saiu rapidamente da sala sem se importar com os berros que Rabicho ainda dava.

-POTTER!!!- berrou Malfoy.- POTTER FUGIU!!!

Houve um tropeu de passos na escada e sons de aparatação, várias vozes irromperam.

-COMO? ONDE?-gritou Belatriz.

-Ele desaparatou!- gritou uma voz.

-Ele não sabe desaparatar!

-Mas como?

-Nagini atacou Rabicho.

O gato negro recuou o máximo possível contra a parede, temia ser descoberto, sentia as dores dos ferimentos, enfiou as garras no chão por vários motivos, Voldmort subia lentamente a escada, Harry viu pelo fresto, temia ser localizado por ele, mas não sentia sua presença pela cicatriz, a cobra aparecera rastejando, lentamente, ela sim podia farejá-lo, mas estava molemente estendida no chão em frente a Voldmort, como qualquer servo que cometeu um erro.

-Nagini, Nagini, o que aconteceu?- sibilou Voldmort.

Mas na verdade, o que fez o gato enfiar as garras no chão com toda força que tinha, eram as figuras que subiram a escada logo atrás de Voldmort, vestidas de negro como os outros, um casal, um homem de cabelo negro arrepiado e uma mulher ruiva de olhos verdes.

-Nagini! Responda-me!

O gato sentiu uma corrente de ar frio, se não podia usar as escadas devia procurar uma janela, mas por torturantes segundos desejou se atirar no colo do casal, quis gritar... lhes chamar a atenção... mas tentando não chamar a atenção da cobra forçou os membros enrigecidos e exaustos a se arrastarem até uma porta entreaberta, por onde vinha uma brisa, passou pela porta, escutando sibilos desencontrados de desculpas feitas por Nagini, entrou no quarto passando pela cama desarrumada, viu a janela aberta, se encaminhou para ela, se arrepiando ao sentir a cobra ser castigada, mas com um tremendo esforço pulou para a janela, viu uma árvore, saltou, olhou a casa, uma casa grande e velha, saltou novamente para um muro, desceu para a rua, e correu, correu com toda a velocidade que podia, mesmo sofrendo dores horríveis por todo o corpo, por causa das horas de tortura, sentindo os ferimentos abertos gelarem por causa do sangue, vendo o céu empalidecer com a proximidade do amanhecer, tendo toda a certeza que deixava para trás a segunda noite mais longa de sua vida.

Mas estava perdido, não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava, parou, não iria voltar a forma normal, não era seguro, nos segundos em que ficou parado, sentiu os músculos protestarem, tinha que se manter em movimento, ou caíria para não levantar mais...

Nunca sentiu tanta dor na necessidade de correr, por duas vezes seu estado de confusão quase o fez ser atropelado, mas algo o impelia para adiante, além de querer manter a maior distância daquele lugar onde fora mantido, ele também começou a reconhecer onde estava, cada vez mais tinha certeza que conhecia as ruas que cruzava, reconheceu...Londres.

Então soube onde estava, estava nos arredores do metrô, se fosse à direita chegaria ao StMungus... o que seria um bom lugar para alguém tão ferido, mas também sabia que se arriscasse pegar o metrô, podia chegar ao Largo...inteiro...a salvo.

Arriscou-se no metrô, descendo as escadas sendo empurrado por pés de gente sonolenta que ia ao trabalho, sentou-se trêmulo embaixo dos bancos, perto de uma lixeira, com certeza parecendo um animal perdido e pedindo pra não chamar a atenção, em vão, uma menininha encarnou nele:

-Bichano... Bichano.- a garotinha de uns seis anos chamava.

Ele tentou não olhar para a menina,então sentiu-se preso pelo rabo, a menina tentava puxá-lo pra perto.

-Gatinho...vem gatinho...

Nem teve a chance de mostrar as garras em protesto, assim que a menina o desentocou debaixo dos bancos ele sentiu o impacto em sua cabeça e o protesto da menina:

-Mãe...não...

Mas a mulher que lhe dera uma bolsada apenas puxou a menina para trás dela e o ameaçava com a bolsa, talvez achasse que ele podia ser um tigre faminto disfarçado:

-Passa! Olha o estado desse bicho vadio! Passa! Deviam acabar com essas pestes! Bicho doente e Vadio!

"Vadio é a senhora sua mãe..." Harry pensou se afastando ainda mais dolorido ao levar aquela bolsada no meio das idéias, mas escutou alguém ler o destino do carro que avançava, era o que ele esperava, se meteu com cuidado entre as pernas das pessoas voltando a se esconder embaixo dos bancos, tentando manter a vista da porta, torcendo para conseguir contar os pontos certo, o que era difícil pois estava mortalmente fatigado e zonzo, desceu e percebeu que estava no ponto certo, com alívio voltou a rua, "está perto... mais umas quadras..." sentiu uma dor de alegria ao se ver no Largo... "estou salvo...", "SALVO!!!" correu pensando firmemente.

"A sede da Ordem da Fênix está no no. 12 da Largo Grimauld!!! Por favor... A sede da Ordem..." repetia como uma prece de salvação, como um mantra.

Viu surgir entre o no. 11 e 13, uma felicidade irrompendo no seu peito, ele voltou a forma humana, um rapaz magro com aspecto moribundo tentou esmurrar a porta que acabara de surgir... mas o máximo que suas forças produziram foram umas pancadinhas tímidas... ofegando, fazendo um esforço sobre humano para erguer os braços ele bateu de novo desesperadamente, foi quando a porta abriu e eles se encararam por segundos antes de suas pernas cederem e ele ser agarrado e conduzido para dentro...

-Pelos duendes Harry!!!- exclamou Lupin quando o puxou pra dentro.

* * *

Relendo, percebo o quanto meu lado Riddle estava aflorado ao escrever esse cap. Os outros maantém o ritmo da fic. 


	27. Os dias passarão por suas asas

**Cap. 27 -Os dias passarão por suas asas- **

Foi levado para dentro... nunca imaginou como o sofá mais próximo da entrada estava tão longe.

-Harry? Como?- perguntou Lupin, mesmo sabendo que ele não responderia.

-O senhor está de volta.- bufou gravemente Monstro.- Ele conseguiu fugir novamente...- disse mais baixo.

Mas ele não conseguia falar, nem se moveu ao ouvir as palavras do velho elfo, foi sacudido por um acesso de tosse sangrenta, Lupin o olhava com preocupação, o deixou por instantes e foi até a lareira, Harry não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir, seu corpo gritava em protesto, a exaustão o vencendo, sua consciência ia e vinha, sentiu a cabeça pender.

-Enervate!

A sua frente estava Dumbledore, devia ter passado direto pela lareira, se olharam por um instante, Harry estava cansado demais para sentir medo, vergonha, raiva, estava apenas jogado naquele sofá, repetia pra si mesmo como se não acreditasse "Estou vivo! VIVO!".

-Preciso que me conte o que aconteceu Harry... onde esteve.

-Precisamos leva-lo a um lugar para cuidar dessas feridas...- interrompeu Lupin.- Ele está muito mal...

Em algum lugar na mente de Harry estava arquivada uma lembrança de situação semelhante, foi quando Voldmort retornara, Sirius queria que ele descansasse, em vão, daquela vez havia contado tudo a Dumbledore, e agora, em nenhum momento pensou em se negar a falar, por pior que fosse... por mais doloroso e humilhante que a experiência tivesse sido, o problema dessa vez é que simplesmente não conseguia articular palavra alguma, tal dor havia em sua garganta, ele tentou mover os lábios, mas não tinha forças, sussurrou, sua voz parecia estranha até pra si mesmo, como se pertencesse a outra pessoa, de tão rouca que estava, ele mal conseguiu pronunciar.

-A corrente... era chave... Malfoy... Voldmort.

Viu Lupin arregalar os olhos.

-Queria... queria saber...

Foi sacudido por outro acesso de tosse, se engasgou, não tinha forças para erguer a cabeça.

Foi quando Dumbledore pôs a mão em seu ombro, fez um enorme esforço para erguer a cabeça e olha-lo, Que falta fazia o calor de Fawkes naquele lugar, Dumbledore parecia muito preocupado, falou gravemente:

-Já sabíamos da chave, ela o levou direto até Voldmort?

-Sim...

Dumbledore olhou-o longamente, e Harry não conseguia saber o que ele poderia estar pensando, mas percebia sua decepção, sim Dumbledore parecia imensamente decepcionado, com o quê Harry não pode precisar, mas ele fez o esforço, queria falar, precisava.

Foram as palavras mais dolorosas e amargas de sua vida, relembrar cada segundo de medo e dor que passara, sendo torturado por Voldmort e Belatriz... mas ao contrário daquela primeira vez a dois anos, cada palavra não o livrava de algo ruim, venenoso, e sim o envenenava mais, com ódio, cada memória o deixava com mais raiva, mais ódio.

-Mas...- finalmente Lupin conseguiu falar.- Mas a profecia?

Dumbledore afirmou com a cabeça, o segredo partilhado em três, Harry virou o rosto, Lupin tremia visivelmente, chocado, olhando-o com total espanto.

-Isso... isso é insano Dumbledore! Porquê? Porquê... o que diz essa profecia?

Dumbledore olhou de Harry a Lupin e disse gravemente:

-Creio que Harry decidiu não partilhar seu destino com ninguém...

-Mas... – disse Lupin desabando na poltrona próxima.- Mas... como...

Ficou em silêncio, não imaginava como Harry ficou grato por ele não insistir, se soubesse, se mais alguém soubesse do conteúdo da profecia estaria como ele mesmo, não conseguindo acreditar que saíra vivo.

-Voldmort descobriu que Harry tem alguns poderes escondidos, ficou muito curioso, principalmente se nos lembrarmos do recente duelo entre Harry e Belatriz... – disse Dumbledore pensativo.- Devo imaginar o quanto ele deve estar surpreso com sua nova fuga.

Harry sorriria se não doesse tanto, mas Voldmort estava furioso, ele sabia pelo latejar em sua cabeça, podia ser pior, estava tão amortecido pela dor que a da cicatriz era a que menos o incomodava.

-Precisamos tratar esses ferimentos.- Falou Lupin.

-Ele não tem condições de ser removido.- sentenciou Dumbledore. –Isso é um problema. Não podemos leva-lo ao StMungus... não com o que desconfiamos que pode acontecer...

-Mas a escola?- Perguntou Remo esperançoso.

-Seria difícil nessas condições. –disse Dumbledore.

Eles podiam pensar mais depressa, pensou Harry que olhava suas mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, haviam cortes horríveis nos pulsos, onde a corda que o prendia a cadeira penetrara na carne, sua roupa estava empapada de sangue, sentia frio tremia, tossiu novamente.

-Mas alguém que possa vir... Morgan?

-Trabalhando... como os outros.

-Voldmort sabe de Morgan...- disse dolorosamente. -Sabe do véu...

Dumbledore o olhou, balançou a cabeça, levantou-se, Harry não percebeu o que ele disse, teve a impressão de ter adormecido, mas captou as últimas palavras:

-...sabemos se ele terminou, talvez não, ou Harry não teria voltado...

-Mundungo disse que os ingredientes pedidos foram entregues...

-Esperemos que esteja engando.

-Não está.- Harry disse muito lúcido ao entender o motivo da conversa, sobre as Jinkis, lembrou do que vira. - Eu os vi...

Dumbledore e Lupin se viraram para ele, mas Harry agora falava mais claramente que antes, tomado de um ódio que se acumulara, como se não sentisse mais nada:

-Eu os vi sim! Reconheci! Embora nunca os tenha visto assim... eram eles tenho certeza! Eu sei! Ele os copiou! MALDITO!- se levantou.- Pra quê?! Por quê?! DESGRAÇADO!- estava tremendo, de pé.

-Harry... - Lupin se aproximou assustado.- Não se mova, não se exalte.

-Não se exalte?!- ele falou mais alto.- Voldmort copiou meus PAIS! Você não quer que eu me exalte! Eu não vou! Imagine! -Harry tentou se controlar, não queria, não podia gritar, sabia, mas era dor demais.

Ele parou, olhou para Dumbledore, ficou com vergonha, mas aquele ódio era grande demais, ele precisava desabafar, arrancar de dentro, ou ia explodir, virou-se ainda tremendo, estendeu a mão para o encosto da poltrona ao lado, suas pernas pareciam recusar-se a sustentar seu peso, ofegou dolorosamente.

-Harry...- disse Lupin.- Você deve ter se enganado...

Os dedos dele afundaram no encosto de raiva:

-Eu não me enganei! eu VI! atrás de Voldmort! Com as roupas pretas!- sua mão tremia, agarrada ao encosto da poltrona.- Como comensais! DESGRAÇADO! Como ele pode?! COMO ELE PODE FAZER ISSO!!!

-Harry... - foi Dumbledore que o chamou.

-MALDITO! MALDITO! EU QUERO QUE ELE MORRA!!!

Foi quando a poltrona se incinerou sob as mãos de Harry, como se o ódio dele passasse para o móvel como uma imensa chama, a poltrona pegou fogo, brilhou e se consumiu, Chegou a escutar a exclamação de Lupin, mas sem apoio arcou para frente.

Estava fraco demais, foi Lupin que o segurou pelo peito, ou ele iria cair para frente, não pode agradecer, foi sacudido por outro acesso de tosse, mas dessa vez não conseguia parar, escutou um movimento, palavras, mas sua tosse o impedia de escutar, sua cabeça zunia, estava se sentindo mortalmente fraco, como se algo nele tivesse se consumido junto com aquela poltrona, o cheiro do móvel queimado, da madeira, infestava a sala, algo se chocou com ele, se tivesse forças teria gritado de dor:

-Harry!Harry!- chamou Hermione segurando o rosto dele.

-Ele não vai conseguir responder!- disse Lupin aflito.

-O que está havendo?- perguntou Morgan.

-Larga ele Mione!- disse Rony.

-Como vocês ficaram...- começou Lupin.

-Certas medidas são mais urgentes que respostas Morgan.- respondeu Dumbledore.

-Parece grave.- interviu Snape.

-Vamos cuidar disso.- Disse Morgan.- Lupin! Weasley! Carreguem ele pra cima! Severo! Granger! Vão fazer as poções! Andem!

Seria estranho observar aquele grupo trabalhando se ele pudesse se dar ao luxo, mas ele mal sentiu Rony e Lupin o erguerem...

Algo ardeu em seus tornozelos feridos... queimou, o mesmo aconteceu com os joelhos, os braços, o peito, os pulsos... ele sentiu um cheiro adocicado no pano que cobriu seu rosto, era como se estivesse semi-adormecido, escutou a voz de Snape dizendo que seria necessário fazerem mais poções... Rony afirmando que Lupin já avisara algumas pessoas, Morgan mandando-os sair e pedindo ajuda para Hermione lhe passar as ataduras, e as fungadas doloridas da garota.

E foi tudo antes de voltar a desmaiar...

Antes de tudo, ao sentir-se consciente, moveu os dedos da mão direita...

pareciam meio rígidos, sentiu o braço, ergueu-o, tirou o pano sobre seu rosto, estava no antigo quarto, aquele que não dividira com Rony no começo do ano por causa da briga... olhou suas mãos, estavam arranhadas mas limpas, os pulsos estavam enfaixados, ele tentou sentar, estava fraco, as cobertas escorregaram, eram muitas, umas cinco, ele estava só de cuecas, joelhos e tornozelos enfaixados e horríveis manchas negras por todo o corpo, se esforçou para levantar, quanto tempo estivera dormindo?

Ao lado havia um pijama, limpo, nem sinal de suas vestes... vestiu as calças, se pôs de pé, olhou-se no espelho, era uma visão da morte, nem ele percebera que estava tão magro, devia se cuidar mais, mas estava novamente pálido como um morto, havia manchas roxas sob os olhos, nem dava para chamar aquilo de olheiras, procurou os óculos em vão, se aproximou mais do espelho para perceber que havia uma pequena mecha de cabelos brancos próxima a têmpora, parecia ter sido surrado, não havia parte do corpo onde não tivesse hematomas, deu uma tossida fraca, se virou para pegar a camisa do pijama quando alguém abriu a porta:

-Não devia estar de pé, querido! -disse a Sra Weasley.- Volte a deitar...

Ele se virou, a sra Weasley o olhou com cara de choro, mas deu um sorriso tímido.

-Faz quanto...

Foi interrompido por Monstro que entrou no quarto pelo vão:

-O senhor está de pé.- ele bufou.- está de pé enfim... que pena.

-Saia desse quarto monstro. Agora.- disse a Sra Weasley séria.

O elfo nem deu ouvidos, olhava morbidamente para Harry, algo que o deixou muito incomodado, imaginou imediatamente o quanto tinha sido duro para Sirius suportá-lo.

-Vá para seu quarto Monstro, vá descansar por hoje. Ande!- Harry falou rouco.

Uma ordem direta que não foi ignorada, o elfo saiu:

-Descançar... Monstro não descansa... não com ele vivo...

Molly deu um muxoxo e olhou tristemente para Harry.

-Deite-se Harry, nem imagino como está de pé, as poções deviam fazê-lo dormir pelo menos até a tarde... Vamos, não são algumas horas que vão lhe curar...

Ela o reconduziu maternalmente a cama, ele nem conseguiu protestar, disse que mandaria alguém para conversar com ele, uma mentira deslavada, queria que ele dormisse, lhe virou um líquido doce e frio garganta abaixo e saiu deixando um sorriso confiante da porta, como ele mesmo imaginou logo ficou sonolento, foi quando os amigos entraram, provavelmente achando que ele dormia, Hermione o olhou nos olhos, nem conseguiu sorrir, mas ele sorriu:

-Como vocês dois vieram parar aqui?!

Os dois se olharam, sentaram na cama ao lado, mas pareciam ter medo de falar, ele lançou um olhar mais expressivo, foi Rony que começou:

-Depois de levar um susto vendo você sumir na nossa frente? Bem a gente não esperou em correr para prof Dumbledore...

-Ele estava ocupado... -disse Hermione.- Algo da Ordem...

-A profa Minerva ficou muito preocupada...

-Mas ele chegou... então parecia muito preocupado também...

-Tentamos convocar você a noite inteira!

Ele fechou o senho, na verdade estava ficando com mais sono, Mione explicou:

-Uma magia complicada para dizer onde você estava... tentamos com tudo!

-Usamos até sua Firebolt!- Rony arregalou os olhos.- Mas nada de sinal seu...

-Pensávamos... -ela soluçou.- Pensamos...

-Mas Lupin apareceu na lareira... disse que você estava no Largo!

-E muito mal...

-Dumbledore passou direto pela lareira!

-E nos deixou pra trás...

-Esperamos um pouco com a profa Minerva!

-Então Morgan e Snape apareceram, pra deixar um relatório...

-Ela parecia muito preocupada, veio atrás...

-Aproveitamos pra vir também...

-Só a profa Minerva não veio...

-Vocês parecem o Fred e o Jorge falando assim... - sorriu sentindo as pálpebras pesarem, tossiu novamente.

-Você devia estar dormindo!- censurou Hermione preocupada.- Harry você tava muito mal...

-Você foi mesmo até o ...

Harry estava muito mais sonolento, piscava de leve, mas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

-O que te aconteceu? Como fugiu?

-Acho que vou agradecer a Mione o resto da vida por ter feito aquilo... pra ser...mos... ani...

Adormeceu, mas ainda sentiu os braços de Mione o envolverem...

"Estava em um lugar muito frio, tremia... sentia a presença a sua volta... podia ver aqueles olhos:

-Vá embora, me deixe em paz...

Mas ele estava acompanhado por mais... mais pessoas, três mais a frente... Harry recuou, não estava em condições de lutar, ainda estava fraco.

-Com medo Potter?!

-Covarde! Eu não tenho medo de você... nem desses...

-Tem certeza? Que não tem medo deles?- os olhos se aproximaram.- Não tem medo?

-Eu não tenho...

-Não tem medo do que essas máscaras podem esconder?

-Como assim?

Dois comensais se adiantaram... puxaram as máscaras, Harry balançou a cabeça:

-Não são eles! São cópias!

A mulher sorriu, tinha uma expressão entre a alegria e tristeza, chorava, mas sorria...

-Vem filho...

-Não... você não é ela!!!

O homem sorriu, eram tão parecidos...

-Adeus filho...

-Não!!!

Ele o olhou ainda sorrindo, Voldmort se virou para sair:

-Eu vou ficar olhando ainda... por enquanto...

-SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!

-Para não partirmos sem deixar uma lembrança...

O terceiro comensal se adiantou, tirou a máscara...

-Não... ela não...

-Oi Anjo...

-Vá embora...

Voldmort riu:

-Sabe o melhor Potter? Eu já fiz ela também..."

-Não...

Acordou apertando uma dor imaginária, e ao mesmo tempo muito real no peito, não queria saber, não queria acreditar, mas foi envolvido por braços carinhosos:

-Que foi? Pesadelo?

Mione tinha sentado na cama, e de algum modo o fizera deitar a cabeça em seu colo, agora, que ele sentara assustado, ela o abraçara por trás.

-Que foi Harry?

Ele se afastou devagar, sentindo-se muito mal, muita coisa na cabeça, mas a visão de Ana martelando na memória, "não é ela...", então se ergueu num ímpeto e atravessou pela porta correndo, Mione assustada atrás, ele mal passara da porta para a escada e seu olhar cruzou com o de Lupin e Thonks que subiam devagar, e pararam o olhando martirizados, atrás o Sr e Sra Weasley.

-Harry... precisamos lhe falar...- começou Lupin.

-O que está havendo?- perguntou Rony ansioso.

-Ele a pegou...- Harry disse baixo.

Lupin lhe olhou e concordou com a cabeça.

-Foi essa noite... acho que quando você... –Começou Thonks com uma expressão de abatimento que não combinava com ela.

Ele sabia que estavam olhando para ele, "Meu amo eles chegaram com a encomenda." lhe passou pela cabeça, sabia que qualquer reação seria aceita, se gritasse, chorasse, desmaiasse, fizesse qualquer coisa os olhares a sua volta pareciam estar prontos, olhavam para ele, para a sombra do que podia ser um jovem de dezesseis anos, com os punhos fechados, olhando-os com um ar indecifrável... se virou e voltou para o quarto, despindo a camisa do pijama, abrindo o guarda-roupa, catando umas roupas velhas, coisa que abandonara por ali...

-O que você está fazendo?- perguntou Lupin.

-Qualquer coisa... vou fazer qualquer coisa...

-Você tem que descansar...

-Não vou ficar aqui quieto com isso!!!

Na porta estava Lupin, que o seguira, no corredor estavam os outros, todos ouvindo mas sem coragem de se intrometer.

-O que você está falando? Você não pode sair daqui!

-Eu posso sim!

-Você vai fazer uma enorme besteira!

-Se vocês pensam que vou ficar quieto enquanto Voldmort mexe com os que são importantes pra mim estão enganados!!!

Remo lhe desceu a mão, o tapa foi suficiente para o Sr e Sra Weasley se aproximarem, chamando por Lupin, mas ele parecia muito alterado, pela primeira vez, Harry o viu com um olhar dolorido, ele disse bravo:

-Foram exatamente essas as últimas palavras de Sirus antes de sair daqui para o Ministério!

Foi Thonks que o puxou de leve, e olhou para Harry que se sentara na cama ainda olhando para Lupin.

-Harry... ir assim é fazer o que ele quer...

-Eu sei...

-Então.- ela sorriu.

-Mas eu não quero ficar aqui... sem fazer nada.

Thonks puxou Lupin para fora do quarto, Sr e Sra Weasley entraram devagar, o olhando, ele abaixara a cabeça, aturdido, ouviu:

-É difícil Harry, sabemos disso.- disse Arthur.

-O importante é ficar calmo, querido.

-Dumbledore disse pra você ficar aqui, por um tempo...

-Não!

Os dois o olharam meio temerosos, mas ele olhou os dois amigos na porta.

-Vou voltar para Hogwarts, vamos voltar. – ele sorriu para Hermione.- É melhor... assim.

Os dois amigos sorriram para ele.

Morgan apareceu pouco depois do jantar, e ficou furiosa por ele estar de pé, "Um dia não é descanso! O que eu tenho que fazer? Te dar uma surra? Moleque teimoso!", Trocou todas as ataduras, ele estava bem melhor, só tossia de vez em quando, decidiram não usar flú por causa das condições dele, e ele não se mostrou feliz com a proposta de usarem uma chave de portal, uma repulsa aceitável, já que por duas vezes tinha sido seqüestrado daquela forma... decidiram ir de noitibus, o que quase fez Moody obrigar Harry a usar o flú.

A viagem foi calma, se é que se pode dizer que uma viagem no Noitibus podia ser calma... Harry fez questão de sentar com Lupin para pedir desculpas, foi ele que o surpreendeu, e o deixou furioso com Dumbledore.

-Eu perdi a cabeça... mas depois do que Dumbledore me contou... eu fiquei com medo que você forçasse... a "coisa".

Harry o olhou com espanto.

-Dumbledore achou melhor me contar... os detalhes sobre... a prof...a "coisa".

-Ele.. o quê? –Harry captou o sentido, encarou Lupin.

Lupin olhou a paisagem borrada pela janela.

-Eu não pensei... o que era... o que nunca ficamos sabendo...-ele olhou as próprias mãos.- Eu prometi não contar para ninguém Harry...- ele o olhou, havia muita tristeza nos seus olhos.- Mas você nunca devia ter ficado sabendo.

Foi Harry que desviou o olhar, era isso que evitara, com todas as forças, ao suportar o fardo sozinho, ele não queria ninguém o olhando como coitadinho, mais do que já olhavam...

-Não pense nisso Remo.-disse baixo.

Usou o nome de Remo, porque sabia que tinha o direito, Lupin ganhara uma visão de um futuro sombrio, e estava muito abalado, Harry percebeu, e ao ver isso teve mais certeza de que mais ninguém devia saber, se levantou e foi sentar com Morgan, Thonks trocou com ele, Morgan tentou anima-lo.

-Belo casal não?

Ele olhou Thonks e Lupin conversando.

-É sim, ele merece...

-Me prometa que vai se cuidar moleque...- ela disse o olhando.

-Eu sempre me cuido...

Ela riu, o noitibus parou, Harry levantou, ela segurou-o pelo braço:

-Eles estão te espionando, Harry. O tempo todo.

-Eu sei...- ele disse lembrando de Voldmort.

-Não ele... –ela disse aborrecidamente e olhou para os dois amigos que se levantaram apôs caírem no chão.- Eles... eles estão te espionando, o tempo todo... cuidado com o que fizer...

Ele entendeu, ela ficou em silêncio, saíram e estavam sendo esperados por uma das carruagens da escola.

-O que foi dito do nosso sumiço?-Perguntou Rony.

Harry nem tinha pensado no assunto, olhou Morgan ansioso.

-Dissemos que Harry tinha sido azarado à noite, e que estava na ala hospitalar, madame Pomfrey confirmou a pedido de Dumbledore, dissemos a ela que esteve no StMungus, e se ela olhar para essa sua cara vai concordar comigo que você bem que podia ficar por lá.

Harry se sentou mais calmo, e Morgan continuou:

-Mione e Rony foram liberados para ficar com você... menos hoje. É sim! Vocês vão para o dormitório, mas você- ela olhou Harry.- Vai dormir na ala hospitalar, só vai sair de lá amanhã, se eu e Pomfrey concordarmos.

Madame Pomfrey já tinha as poções preparadas, e o olhou longamente, ele não queria tomar as poções, tinha medo de dormir e ver Ana novamente, queria pensar, tentou se manter desperto, em vão, teve pesadelos a noite toda, acordou tão amarrotado quanto adormecera.

-Esse é para tarde, para fortalecer, use por três dias...- ela lhe deu o vidrinho.

-Tá.

-Esse é pra antes das refeições...- ela lhe deu outro vidrinho.

-Tá.

-Esse é pra antes de dormir.- mais um vidrinho.

-Tá.

-Esse é se os machucados coçarem... não os coce!- deu o potinho.

-Tá bem...

-Se eu souber que você não está comendo ou dormindo direito corro atrás de você e te interno!- ela sorriu.

-Entendi, entendi!- ele disse aborrecido.

Saiu despejando a farmácia nos braços de Rony, meio chateado.

-Não fica com essa cara.- disse Hermione.

-Parece que tenho seis anos! Nem com seis anos me trataram assim...

-Bem, seus tios não se preocupavam muito né não?

"Maldito né não?... deve ser de família..." pensou olhando Rony.

-Ah Harry, a gente só quer o melhor pra você... e você tá reclamando do quê?– ela disse segurando-o pelo braço.

Ele soltou-se do braço dela, esse contato com outras pessoas o estava deixando mal, ele queria ficar sozinho, pra pensar, organizar suas idéias...mas ela voltou e pegou em sua mão.

-Não seja teimoso, tente relaxar um pouco, está de volta...

-Hermione...

-O quê?

-Cala a boca.

Ela estacou ofendida, Rony disse muito chateado:

-Tá Harry, desconta sua raiva na gente!

-Não é isso!

-É sim!- ela disse triste.- Você está magoado, e furioso... eu entendo...

-Então me deixa quieto! Que saco!

Os três estavam parados no corredor, Harry não sabia o que fazer, via Rony o encarando, os remédios nos braços, Hermione fingia que olhar para a parede era muito interessante, olhos carregados... "eu me esqueci das pessoas..." eram suas próprias palavras... como conseguia ser tão grosso? Tão egoísta? Tinha que lembrar da cara de Lupin... pra saber o quanto de dor causava nas pessoas a sua volta, " quem dera eu morresse logo, aí eles não iam sofrer..." foi um pensamento bobo, contra sua própria natureza, mas estava tão cansado, tão saturado que mal ouviu:

-Eu sei que não estou... que estou magoando vocês... mas não é minha intenção... me desculpem... me desculpa Mione... é que eu to cansado.

Ela o olhou murmurou um "eu sei.", mas o estrago estava feito, ele apenas seguiu os amigos, no fundo bem no fundo ele estava preocupado com algumas coisas, sobre o que Lupin dissera sobre apressar as coisas... porque nunca tinha pensado nisso? Em forçar a profecia? Em ele mesmo procurar Voldmort? Lá no fundo vinha a resposta, "seria insanidade, você não tem o mesmo coração do ano passado... Voldmort está mais forte, você mesmo sabe... e se ela aparecesse? Se eles aparecessem?" E então, outra coisa surgia ainda mais fundo em seu peito, algo que o fazia tremer, mas também o aquecia um pouco... Eu prometi esperar... e ela... ela... talvez tenha voltado... nem toda ela... mas se for ela?

Isso lhe deixava angustiado, se ficasse frente a frente com a cópia de Ana, provavelmente fraquejaria, pois ela estava encravada no coração, muito fundo, muito recente , ele ainda sentia a falta dela, e Voldmort sabia disso.

"O que eu vou fazer?"pensou olhando pela janela da sala comunal, depois de mil explicações e piadas.

-Não, não vi quem me pegou...- repetiu pela décima vez.

-Foi um sonserino com certeza, Malfoy estava todo orgulhoso ontem de manhã. –falou Dino.

Malfoy... isso lembrou-lhe de algo que não questionara, como Malfoy podia estar lá, se estava preso?Ainda divagava sobre isso, sobre tudo aquilo quando Hermione quase o arrancou da poltrona ás nove e meia, como se fosse uma criança.

-Mione! Me larga!-ele disse puxando o braço, segurando a tinta com a outra mão.

-Você tem que dormir... lembra do que a Pomfrey disse!-ela o olhou séria.

Ele estava pronto para trocar um olhar exasperado com Rony ao notar que o amigo o fitava com um pouco de raiva.

-Mas eu tenho que terminar a lição, estou atrasado um monte!

-Eu ajudo você fazer amanhã!- ela insistiu.

-Mione... pára com isso, eu posso fazer a lição e ir dormir, não vai demorar...- ele disse quando percebeu uns olhares naquela direção.

-Tá, termina, vou ficar olhando.- ela sentou cruzando os braços.

Se sentiu uma criança sob o olhar severo de uma babá muito implicante... teve que se concentrar na lição, pois Hermione esticava o pescoço pra ver o que ele estava fazendo de cinco em cinco minutos, quando terminou ela imediatamente falou:

-Terminou?

-Terminei.- ele disse assoprando o pergaminho pra tinta secar.

-Então pra cama!

-Não.

-Harry, vai dormir!-disse Rony nervoso.

-Até você?!-ele olhou desamparadamente para o amigo.

-Vai se olhar no espelho.- Rony falou escrevendo no pergaminho.

Ele guardou as coisas e subiu, quando se olhou no espelho teve que dar razão aos amigos, não parecia nem um pouco melhor, ainda mortalmente pálido, sabia que não ia melhorar tão cedo... tirou a roupa na cama, protegido pelas cortinas, para ninguém ver as marcas, tirou devagar as ataduras, haviam crostas, cascas sobre a pele ferida, coçava um pouco, ele usou a pomada, as marcas dos pulsos e tornozelos eram mais fundas...

Era surpreendente que tivesse corrido meia Londres com aquelas feridas, vestiu o pijama se recostou na cama, não quis tomar a poção para dormir, não queria dormir, sabia que ia ter pesadelos, temia que os colegas ouvissem seus receios atuais, quantas vezes dormira com o travesseiro e cobertores por cima do rosto por medo de ser ouvido nos sonhos...

" Eu gosto de voar em Bicuço apesar de tudo...

Atrás, sua companhia apenas fez um hum hum.

-Ele me lembra de Sirius...

-Você gosta dele?

-De Sirius?

-Não- apertou os braços em torno de seu peito.- Do Hipogrifo?

-Gosto sim...

-Você não gosta de muitas coisas...

-Como?

-Do que você gosta de verdade?

-Gosto de Hogwarts... gosto dos meus amigos...

-Não... do que você gosta de verdade... acima de tudo?

-Gosto de voar! -riu.- Não é Bicuço?

Começaram a descer...

-Mentiroso...

-Não... não sou não...

-Você não gosta de mim não?

-Ah... Mione eu...

-Você não disse que ia me esperar?

-Ana?

-VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA ME ESPERAR! MAS TÁ TENTANDO ME SUBSTITUIR!

-Do que está falando?

-Ah Mione...eu? EU O QUE?

-Peraí Ana!

-COMO PODE! DEPOIS DE TUDO! VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA!

-Mas Ana...

-VOCÊ É MENTIROSO!!! NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO!!!

-ANA... você morreu...

-VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA ME ESPERAR PRA SEMPRE!!!

Uma varinha foi puxada, algo acerta a asa de Bicuço, que guincha e começa a cair tentando ganhar altura de novo, sangue espirrando da asa ferida.

-Ana o que você fez?!

-Se eu voltar... vai ser pra levar você comigo.- ela agarrou mais forte o peito dele.

O chão estava tão perto, perto."

-Ah!- acordou.

Estava olhando as cortinas em volta, mão agarrando a camisa na altura do coração que parecia querer explodir, suando frio, tremendo, pela primeira vez Voldmort não era responsável por um sonho tão angustiante... esse pesadelo era culpa dele mesmo, da culpa que sentia pela morte dela, se virou na cama, metendo o rosto no travesseiro, tenho que dormir... pensou, dormir...

-Você tomou a poção para dormir?- Hermione perguntou ao olhar as olheiras.

-Claro.

-Ele teve pesadelos a noite inteira.- disse Rony limpando a boca no guardanapo.

-Como assim?- Harry perguntou olhando para Rony.

-Ah... você meio que fala dormindo... chamou...- Rony olhou o copo.

-Chamou?- perguntou Hermione.

Rony o olhou constrangido, Harry foi sincero.

-Tive pesadelos com Ana a noite toda...- passou a mão no rosto, como se quisesse acordar.- Mas já passou, foram só pesadelos...

Hermione parecia mortificada, desviou o olhar.

Algumas coisas chamaram sua atenção, como as últimas aulas de revisão, estavam perto dos exames afinal... e a aula que ele mesmo vinha prometendo na AD, a primeira e única coisa que ele enfrentou sem abatimento, eram as aulas da AD, em breve teria que dar continuidade aos Patronos... mas antes tinha que resolver duas questões básicas que vinham lhe tirando o sono, sobre a AD, como se não precisasse de mais coisas lhe tirando o sono... novamente para resolver isso teria que esconder algo dos amigos, coisa difícil já que como Morgan o alertara, Rony e Hermione só faltavam se enfiar no banheiro com ele, coisa que Rony fazia, ele tinha muita pouca privacidade, eles o estavam tentando empurrá-lo a força pra frente, isso acabou dando em uma nova briga, mas dessa vez com Hermione, quando Rony estava ocupado dando uma detenção aos calouros, Marco entre eles.

-Não está na hora da poção?- ela disse olhando em volta.

-Não preciso mais, já deram três dias... falei ontem...- ele disse sem se desgrudar da árvore.

-Não faria mal continuar até o fim do vidro.

-Mione... - ele disse em tom de censura.

-Teimoso!- ela se encostou na árvore ao lado dele.

Não demorou para a mão dela encontrar a sua, ele afastou, ela suspirou sentida.

Mais um tempo e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, ele ficou ali, olhando o lago com ela apoiada nele, incrível como a menor demonstração de carinho por parte dela lhe gerava uma sensação de pânico.

-Harry...

-Hã?

-Posso fazer uma coisa?

-Hã?

Ela se virou, olhando-o nos olhos, se aproximou, mas ele percebeu a intenção, virou o rosto.

-Você não me deixa beijar você...- ela falou muito baixo.

-Mione... não...

Ela voltou a sentar, olhando-o triste.

-Você não é mais o mesmo...

-Nem você...- ele disse ainda mais triste.- Você mudou, fez coisas...

-Fiz coisas burras pra chamar sua atenção... - ela disse de cabeça baixa.- Mas não adianta... você...

-Ah... Mione.- ele estendeu a mão para afastar o cabelo que escondia o rosto dela.

Vê-la triste machucava, muito, era a última coisa que queria fazer, mas ele não sabia o que sentia, tamanha confusão reinava em sua cabeça, quando ia afastar o cabelo, ela levantou o rosto, se olharam , ela fez o gesto para segurar a mão dele, então o olhar dele caiu no relógio, o relógio dourado, apesar de arranhado, riscado por causa daquela noite, estava inteiro e funcionando, o relógio que era um presente de Ana, "de verdade, pra sempre" estava gravado nele, Hermione também o olhou, mas o olhar dela ficou gelado, então com muita força ela arrancou o relógio do pulso dele, arrebentando a pulseira, arranhando as feridas do pulso dele, parecia outra pessoa, parecia aquela que o atacara naquela noite...

-É isso! Isso que te envenena!!! Essa!

-Mione larga isso!- ele estendeu a mão.

-Ela morreu! MORREU! Você está vivo!

-Mione me devolve!

-Ela só te fez mal! Ela nem gostava de você o suficiente!!!

-Não fala dela assim! Devolve!

-Você prefere essa... essa morta! Essa burra!- Hermione se virou e jogou o relógio no lago.

Ele parou olhando a curva no ar, dourado como um pomo, mas então, ploft! ele caiu na água, ele olhou muito magoado.

-Mione! Não!- ele se levantou e foi até o lago entrando na água fria, mãos tateando na lama atrás do relógio.- Onde... Onde?

Mas em vão, tirou a varinha:

-Accio relógio!

Ele veio, coberto de lama. Ele ainda limpava a lama na roupa quando seu olhar se encontrou com o dela, ela estava furiosa:

-Olha pra você...

Ele estava molhado e sujo, mas o que importava? Viu com desgosto a água dentro do relógio, lama, estava parado:

-Você estragou ele! Você...

-Isso é tão importante assim? Um presente e ela comprou você? Pra sempre?!

-Não fale assim! Você não entende!

-Entendo sim! Você é um homem cruel!- ela estava chorando. -Eu amo você, mas você não tem mais coração!!!

Ele ficou olhando chocado a coruja partir para a floresta, olhou em volta, e ficou um pouco aliviado em ver que não havia gente ali fora por ser quase hora do jantar, estava tremendo, era a terceira que repetia a mesma coisa "você não tem coração", olhou o relógio em sua mão, olhou a floresta, dilacerado entre duas dores muito diferentes, o relógio caiu no chão, ele correu, tinha que ir atrás dela, a floresta era perigosa, mesmo para uma coruja, varinha em punho, estava passando pelas primeiras árvores quando algo segurou:

-Calma aí rapaz!-disse Hagrid.

-Hagrid! Me solta!

-Onde você pensa que vai?- disse ele ainda o segurando pelas vestes.- Está molhado... o que aconteceu?

-A Mione entrou na floresta! Temos que procurá-la!

-A Hermione na floresta?- Hagrid riu.- Ela nunca entraria aí sozinha...

-Nós brigamos, e ela... ela ficou furiosa...- ele puxou as vestes com força bravo.- Temos que procurá-la!

-Brigaram é?- disse ele olhando-o.- Tem certeza que ela entrou na floresta?

-Tenho! Vamos Hagrid me ajude!

-Tá fique aqui...

-Não! Eu vou!

Disparou para a floresta com Hagrid atrás, chamando por ela... estava tão preocupado que foi se embrenhando cada vez mais... se ela acabasse perto do ninho de Aragogue? Ou topasse com um Testrálio mais faminto? Ou se perdesse... ele corria.

-HERMIONE!!! MIONE!!!

Ao longe escutou Hagrid a chamar, mas chamá-lo também.

-MIONE!!!

Reconhecia aquele trecho, ia até uma clareira... foi onde viu o unicórnio morto, não quis relembrar o vulto de Voldmort, a primeira vez que o vira...

-HERMIONE!!!

Sua voz falhou, ele não estava totalmente recuperado, tossiu mas continuou:

-MIONE!!! MIONE!!!

Chegou em um olho d'agua, nunca tinha ido tão longe, ofegou, tossiu, escutou a voz de Hagrid muito longe.

-HERMIONE!!!

-Por favor não se machuque... MIONE!!!

Ele continuou andando... se eu desse atenção... orelhas atentas para qualquer barulho... se eu falasse com ela... seus passos vacilavam... é minha culpa se ela se machucar...

Isso tinha um gosto amargo de memória, ele se forçou a continuar gritando, mesmo tossindo cada vez mais, a noite ia caindo.

Ele perdeu a voz cerca de uma hora depois... mas continuou andando, foi quando escutou:

-Eu sempre magôo ele...

-Isso acontece querida.

Ele não podia imaginar quem mais podia ser, mas uma das vozes era de Hermione ele sentiu uma súbita alegria e alívio, nem escutava o que ela dizia, só muito feliz por escutá-la.

-Mas ele é tão distante...

-Mas você gosta dele mesmo assim...

Sob uma luz pálida ele encontrou-as, a garota estava encolhida, devia estar chorando, e perto dela um vulto brilhante, parecia uma fada ou anjo, iluminava tudo por ali com uma tênue luz, ele se aproximou, falou muito rouco.

-Mione?!

Ela ergueu os olhos, se pôs de pé assustada.

-Harry! O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

Mas ele a abraçou muito forte, praticamente sem fôlego.

-Não faz isso.. não faz isso de novo! Mione... que perigo!

-Harry...

Ele tossiu, respirou fundo:

-Não faz isso... nunca mais! Isso.. isso... não faz isso comigo!

-Harry... eu...

-Eu me preocupo com você! Droga Mione! - ele perdeu o fôlego.

Ela também o abraçava forte, estava soluçando...

-Eu não quero que você sofra! Eu não quero você chorando! Eu não quero machucar você!!!

Ele sentia que seu peito ia estourar, as pernas dele tremiam muito, ele sentia a garota soluçando contra seu peito.

-Como você pode gostar de alguém como eu? Você não merece isso...

Ela o empurrou devagar, balançou a cabeça:

-Eu sei... eu sei que você não sente o mesmo...

Ele a olhou, com as lágrimas escorrendo na face, tão bonita, pensou: não é isso... não é nada disso...

-Não é isso...- sussurrou.

Então suas mãos a puxaram com delicadesa,ele a abraçou novamente, sentia ela tremendo, aquele maldito ar de infelicidade que o perseguia, só porque não conseguia ver mais nada além de escuridão no horizonte, ele estava completamente sem fôlego, inspirou muito fundo, apoiando o rosto no ombro dela, ela sussurrou:

-Você não devia ter vindo atrás de mim... você não pode deixar o castelo...

-Eu ia até o inferno se você estivesse lá...

-Você não está recuperado ainda.

-Isso não é importante... não se você está em perigo...

-Na verdade é importante Mago.

Ele e Hermione olharam aquela coisa iluminada, Mas Harry finalmente reconheceu a voz.

-Ubaf?

Mas ela não se parecia com aquele urso com asas, e sim com uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos negros...

-Como?- perguntou Hermione para ele.

-Ela... você é Ubaf, não é?

A mulher lhe sorriu, olhou para Hermione.

-Sentimos que você podia ficar em perigo, então vim ajudar, fazer companhia, mas ele me conhece com outra forma.

Onde havia a mulher, surgiu a Ubaf que Harry conhecia, um urso com asas de inseto, Hermione o apertou com força, e sussurrou:

-É um dos quatro... que você tinha visto? Mas ela é...

-Eu sou Helga.-disse a criatura.- Foi como disse que me chamava... Mas os dois devem voltar... o Mago precisa descansar... está muito fraco.

-HERMIONE!!! HARRY!!!- a voz de Hagrid pareceu vir de mais perto.

Eles olharam na direção da voz, quando voltaram a olhar, viram o vazio, Ubaf partira.

Hagrid os achou um pouco depois, foram até a cabana dele comer alguma coisa, Rony apareceu preocupado uns quinze minutos depois, mas os três combinaram de não contar nada para ninguém, Rony apenas brigou com eles por não terem aparecido para o jantar... sem saber o que tinha acontecido de verdade.

Antes dele ir deitar, muito cansado e dolorido, Hermione o abraçou:

-Eu acho que deixei aquela angústia quando abri minhas asas... mas você não deixou a sua...

-Deixei sim... -ele disse baixo.- deixei uma parte dela no gramado coberta de lama...

Ela passou a mão no rosto dele, ainda muito pálido, sussurrou:

-Eu prometo que não vou mais gritar com você...

-Não prometa o que não vai cumprir... machuca.- ele beijou-a na testa.- Prefiro quando grita.

Deixou um sorriso para uma garota que o olhava intrigada.


	28. O dragão ferido

**Cap. 28 -O dragão ferido- **

-Creio que vai ajudar...- disse Morgan séria.- Não é uma magia comum, magias ilusórias são pouco usadas.

-Quer dizer?

-Que a magia de pânico pode criar a ilusão de algo perigoso se você desejar...

-Então eu poderia usá-la para criar uma ilusão de Dementador para as aulas?

-Sim, não é tão bom, quanto o que Lupin usou com você... mas nem todo mundo teme os Dementadores... seria trágico tentar fazer isso com alguém que tem medo de uma Barata... não... seria cômico... e a primeira rodada de riso ia detonar o coitado do papão...

-Tá.- ele riu.- Mas seria uma ilusão convincente?

-Com certeza.- ela se levantou.- Quer tentar?

-Ok.

Morgan estava a sua frente, varinha em punho.

-Se prepara, vou mandar um Dementador maligno do mal, vê se é convincente pra você!

Ela balançou a varinha:

-Delude Panis!

Era algo informe, uma sombra, então parecia um vulto, com capuz e mãos podres, o ar esfriou, aquele som de ar sendo sugado, Harry estremeceu, era tão real quanto o bicho-papão, escutou Morgan falar.

-Manda seu patrono! Vê como ele reage!

"A AD é oficial agora". Pensou.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!

O veado irrompeu de sua varinha, avançou direto para a ilusão de Dementador, mas o Dementador desviou por pouco se aproximando mais...

-Eu não disse que ia deixar ele pegar o Dementador tão fácil...- riu Morgan.

-Pega ele!- Harry incentivou Patrono que aumentou o galope.

Assim que o Patrono acertou o Dementador ele diminuiu até sumir.

-Patrono impressionante.- disse ela.- Quer tentar?

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Só se concentre no que quer que a ilusão aparente, e na sensação que quer causar, aí é só o jeito da varinha e a fórmula cabalística...

Ela fez o gesto, ele copiou, ela preparou a varinha.

Ele se concentrou, pensou num dementador, lembrou deles, das formas, do frio, ergueu a varinha:

-DELUDE PANIS!

Surgiu a sombra, dela um Dementador tomou forma, o ar não esfriou, congelou, ele deslizou com a mão podre estendida adiante, Harry viu Morgan franzir a testa:

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!

Uma luz apareceu, avançando para o Dementador, estranhamente era muito pequeno, quase como uma luz de lâmpada, mas voava rápido deu várias voltas no dementador antes de atravessá-lo, chegou até perto de Harry que achou engraçado o Patrono delicado de Morgan... teria imaginado qualquer coisa menos:

-Um colibri... - ele sorriu.

-Você não imagina a gozação em cima dele.- ela olhou para o Patrono inconformada.- Na seção dos aurores... – ela sorriu travessamente.- eles se arrependeram...mas o bom é a velocidade. Falando em gozação com a minha pessoa, vou pedir demissão amanhã.

-Mas... Porquê?- ele a olhou surpreso.

-É muito humilhante dar aula pra você... você quase me matou de susto com esse dementador!- ela sorriu.

-Experiência... - ele riu.

-Falando em experiência... qualquer dia destes temos que marcar um duelo.

Ele a olhou pensando firmemente em aceitar o convite.

E por falar em convites, ele teve que se preparar muito para a reunião que marcara com duas pessoas, sobre a AD, sem que os amigos soubessem, aproveitou as aulas para o 4 e 5 anos, ficou na sala comunal, mentindo para Hermione e Rony que ia estudar, eles e os gêmeos juntos com Gina foram para dar a aula, ele ficou por ali um tempo e saiu.

Seus pés conheciam o caminho, ele podia fazê-lo de olhos fechados, mal se aproximou viu que a porta estava ali, como se atendesse prontamente sua necessidade, entrou na sala, a mesma, mas agora tinha uma mesa no meio dela, uma mesa redonda.

Mal se sentou e a primeira pessoa entrou, se olharam.

-Oi.

-Oi, onde está a Marieta?

-Ela não quis vir... não vamos precisar dela.

Ele sabia que com ela seria difícil, mas era um mal necessário, esperava gritos, lágrimas mas não o que ela fez. Cho Chang pulou uma das cadeiras que estava no caminho e se jogou em cima dele, abraçando-o forte.

-Eu estava esperando você me chamar!

-Mas não foi pra isso que eu chamei...- ele tentou afastá-la.

-Não?- ela disse maliciosa.

-Não mesmo... e o Spawner? Ele sabe que você anda por aí se oferecendo?

-Ele não ia ligar... - ela sorriu, mão no rosto dele.

-Imagino...

-Estou atrapalhando algo, Potter?

-Não. com certeza não.- ele se ajeitou olhando quem entrava.

-Ele?!- perguntou Cho.

Estranho oferecer uma cadeira a Malfoy, mais estranho era partilhar a mesa com as duas pessoas que mais o encheram no ano, ambos o olhavam com expressões muito diferentes, a melhor sem dúvida era a de Draco.

-Bem Potter, estamos aqui, você conseguiu me deixar curioso.

-E Crabbe e Goyle?

-Você pediu para eu vir sozinho.

Corajoso, ou havia algo preparado, Malfoy não apareceria na boa vontade, mas Harry decidiu confiar.

-Pensei que vocês deviam ter uma vaga idéia sobre o que eu gostaria de falar...

Chang e Malfoy se olharam, nas caras a presença do outro era uma incógnita, Harry sorriu:

-É muito mais simples do que o que vocês pensaram, vocês são lideres, conseguiram mudar a opinião, ou manipular a opinião de muitas pessoas...

-Sem elogios Potter...

-A Sonserina e a Corvinal estão sub-representadas na AD.- Hermione adoraria escutá-lo falar aquilo.- Quero que vocês se mobilizem para que isso mude.

-Você quer que a gente volte?- falou Cho.

-Você acha que vou trabalhar para você?

-Sim quero que a Corvinal volte, como antes, e não, não quero que trabalhe para mim Malfoy.

Os dois se olharam.

-Você não tá meio cansado dessa guerrinha? Era divertido quando a gente tinha doze, treze anos, mas não somos mais crianças...

-Você realmente quer jogar a toalha Potter.- sorriu Draco.

-Vou terminar o Patrono em breve, mas acho que o máximo de alunos deveriam receber esse treino.- disse sem se importar com a cara de Malfoy.- Então vamos partir para os duelos propriamente ditos, no caso da Sonserina, eu diria que há uma necessidade urgente de melhora na pontaria.

-Antes de vocês dois começarem a se agradar...- disse Cho séria.- Eu sei que tem muita gente que não quer ver a nossa cara na AD.

-Concordo.- ele disse olhando Chang.- Mas isso é comigo, se vocês aceitarem se integrar. - olhou para Draco.- Sem brincadeira, a AD é séria.

Malfoy correu os olhos pela sala precisa, olhou-o.

-Se aceitarmos? o que a gente ganha com isso?

-Respeito. Você é monitor Malfoy, mas recentemente você se meteu em encrencas que arruinaram sua reputação.

Draco o olhou friamente.

-Certo.- disse Cho se levantando.- Vamos pensar no assunto.

-Vamos?- perguntou Draco.

-Eu vou.- ela falou séria.

-A próxima aula dos 6 e 7 anos é na quinta... se vocês aparecerem poderão avaliar a aula, se não aparecerem vou tomar como um não.

-Se aparecermos é um sim...- falou Malfoy arrastadamente.

-Não... se aparecerem poderão avaliar a aula e dizer sim ou não depois.-disse calmamente.

-Então tá.- disse o loiro sorrindo, avançando rápido até a porta, então parou.- Que tal uma avaliação agora Potter?

-Se insiste. -disse Harry se pondo de pé e empurrando Cho para o chão.

-Ei!- ela protestou.

Mas ela continuou no chão quando viu Crabbe e Goyle juntamente com Montague entrarem na sala com varinha em punho.

-Sabe Potter, não quero como professor alguém que já surrei...

-Estupefaça!-bradou Montague.

-Protego!

Malfoy o atacou também com um estuporante mas ele foi anulado pelo escudo de Harry que aproveitou para atacar, paralisando Montague, Crabbe e Goyle atacaram com feitiços paralisantes mas foram atingidos por um estuporante forte, que acertou Goyle que se chocou com Crabbe, Draco usou um velho conhecido redutor, que acabou com a mesa, errando por pouco a perna de Harry, que atacou-o com um escudo de vento que o jogou porta afora, Crabbe foi petrificado e Goyle estuporado, Montague se levantou para ser estuporado também, Malfoy entrou na sala furioso e apontou a varinha.

-Estupefaça!!!

-Estupefaça!

O feitiço mais forte prevaleceu, Malfoy foi estuporado.

-Quatro estuporamentos.- Harry falou sem convicção enquanto estendia a mão para Chang.

-Isso foi incrível!- ela o olhou.- Foi muito rápido!

-Nem tanto... não estou inspirado.- sorriu para ela.- Você vai aparecer, não vai?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Seu humor melhorou muito depois de estuporar Malfoy... pena que esse tipo de coisa não durava muito, o loiro conseguiu que ele fosse detido, Hermione quase deu um ataque ao saber que ele perdera cem pontos por agredir quatro alunos, se fosse da natureza de Snape ele teria dado pulinhos, mas ele se limitou a sugerir que fossem mais pontos retirados e mais detenções... foi a comemoração geral na sala comunal que o fez esquecer o fato de Mione estar brava e ele notou uma coisa estranha que nunca esperara, os gêmeos não estavam se falando.

-O que houve com eles?- cotucou Rony.

-Nem eu sei, mas estão assim desde ontem...- o amigo disse também interessado.

-Luise Jones.- disse Gina.

Os dois a olharam, "Tipo, quem?"

-Luise Jones... aquela veterana morena da Corvinal...

-E daí?- perguntou Rony.

Gina deu um suspiro, olhou um irmão:

-As vezes você é tão lerdo quanto o Harry.

-Hei!- Harry protestou. – Eu entendi tá bem?

Ela riu, Harry, que não havia gostado nem um pouco da brincadeira explicou ao amigo que continuara sem entender:

-Lembra daquela morena que vivia com eles um tempo atrás?

-Isso eu entendi...- disse Rony.

-Eles brigaram por causa dela... mas o que aconteceu exatamente?- ele perguntou a Gina.

-Ela marcou com Fred... mas Jorge apareceu... foi uma confusão...

"E eu no meio da floresta com a Mione..." pensou Harry.

-Só sei que no fim nem um nem outro acredita no que dizem e ela brigou com os dois!-Gina balançou a cabeça. – Como tem garota burra no mundo...

-Nossa Gina, você é a inocência em pessoa.- disse Harry.

-É a minha irmã...- rosnou Rony.

-Não vou repetir que ainda não vi a semelhança...- disse Harry entre os dentes.

-Vocês estão tão animados... pra quem vai reprovar.- disse Hermione por cima dos livros.

-Eu não vou reprovar Mione. – disse Rony pegando os livros.

Ela olhou para Harry, meio espírito de porco baixou e ele deixou os livros na mesa e se esticou preguiçosamente no sofá.

-Eu também não... você vai me emprestar suas anotações...

O tinteiro dela, felizmente fechado, o acertou na cabeça.

O corredor estava cheio, Pirraça estava jogando pelotas de lama por ali e muita gente foi surpreendida ao voltar do jantar... haviam muitos que nem o notaram tentando passar, estava atrasado, quando finalmente achou o corredor e pode andar normalmente, escutou vozes exaltadas, um grupo estava parado na porta, era a voz de Hermione:

-NÃO!!! Claro que não!

Alguém argumentava sobre a reunião, Hermione repetiu furioasamente:

-A AD, somente a AD!

Cho e Marieta mais uns dissidentes estavam na porta, que Harry empurrou sem cerimônia:

-Que diabos está havendo aqui?!

Meia AD parada o olhando.

-Eles querem entrar na reunião!- disse Rony.- Disseram que foram convidados...

-E foram. –Ele disse entrando e deixando o grupo passar. – Desculpem a inconveniência.

Mione agora parecia possessa.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Tem algum sonserino no grupo?- ele perguntou ignorando-a.

-Harry... –ela insistiu.

Mas ele entrou na sala, falando baixo:

-Achei que você gostaria... integrar todos sabe... foi você que me ensinou...

Ela ficou olhando... abobalhada, enquanto ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se.

-Vamos esperar uns minutos, eu me atrasei, peço desculpas, Pirraça estava aprontando no salão...

-Pra variar.- disse Rony.

-Eu queria ter chego antes para avisar que entrei em contato com dois grupos excluídos...

-Que se excluíram... –disse Gina ainda olhando torto para Cho.

-Para...

Batidas na porta, com a maior cara de infelicidade Malfoy entrou olhando a sala, com ele uns seis sonserinos, Os Weasleys se puseram de pé.

-Peraí!- Rony se virou para Harry. – Você não convidou ele... convidou?

-Antes de estuporar ele.- sorriu para o amigo que parecia muito chateado. –Entrem... podem sentar por aí, a sala não é grande como podem ver.

Malfoy parecia com nojo de sentar no chão, mas alguns dos sonserinos presentes estavam na detenção com eles no dia do ataque das Quimeras e olhavam Harry com respeito.

-Bom acho que agora não deve faltar ninguém... a menos que o Harry tenha convidado as Quimeras também... –disse Fred.

-Com certeza não convidei...- Harry riu.

Até eles se acertarem, e foram várias ameaças de estuporamento e vários Silencio! Por parte de Harry, que tiranamente detestava ser interrompido, havia passado um bom tempo e eles então se dirigiram a sala de duelos, onde todo o conteúdo sobre os Patronos foi revisto, uma aula difícil, porque muita gente estava pegando no pé dos sonserinos e Harry teve que fazer um esforço sobre-humano para ser imparcial, dar uma aula a Malfoy foi um esforço ainda maior.

Infelizmente o loiro não conseguia nem um fiapo de patrono, Harry se obrigou a ir atende-lo pessoalmente "Eu me odeio... eu me odeio... idéia burra..."

-Não adianta nada sem concentração Malfoy. – disse pela centésima vez.

-Você é um péssimo professor...- ele disse baixo.

-Pense no seguinte... – parou ao lado do rapaz.- eu perdi cem pontos para a Grifinória...- disse sem emoção.

Malfoy finalmente conseguiu uma tênue sombra, uma nuvenzinha prateada, exclamou com um sorriso quase infantil:

-Consegui! Ei... deu certo!

Fechou a cara no mesmo instante que percebeu que algumas pessoas estavam olhando:

-Só isso? Nem uma instrução? Você é mesmo um professor ruim...- disse azedamente.

-É sou muito ruim... pense nisso e tente de novo.

E foram vários "de novo", vários fiapos cada vez maiores e mais brilhantes... ", uma pontada incômoda no estomago "eu não quero guardar isso como lembrança..."

Mais difícil foi suportar a cara melosa de Cho, com seu cisne esvoaçando por ali o tempo todo... "isso me lembra da sala precisa..." Mione só balançava a cabeça indignada.

"Você tem cada idéia masoquista..." ela lhe falou quando ele anunciou que haveria um teste real na próxima aula, e que todos que esperava que todos viessem.

-Quando vai ser a canonização?- perguntou Jorge.

-Não sei, vamos esperar a próxima aula... - disse Rony.

-Que simpático da parte de vocês...- Harry retorquiu.

-Falando sério Harry.- disse Fred que estava longe do irmão.- Como se sente dando armas ao inimigo?

-Vão se catar...- ele disse melodiosamente aborrecido.

E o assunto não morreu quando eles ficaram, ele fazendo os deveres atrasados, nas poltronas costumeiras.

-Você podia ter contado pra gente...- suspirou Hermione.

-Fiz bem em não contar vendo a reação que teve...

-Mas eu não sabia!

-Eu não ia deixar ele convidar o Malfoy se ele tivesse me contado.- disse Rony.

-Mas...

-Fala sério Harry. - disse Gina rindo.- Você convidou o Malfoy na boa mesmo? Assim na lata? Chegou e falou...

-Não... eu mandei flores e bombons antes...

Risos, Neville quase se engasgou com a pena que estava na boca, Mas ela continuou:

-Imagino a felicidade da Cho quando você foi convidar...

-Ela já estava encomendando o vestido. - disse Fred.

-Vestido?- perguntaram.

-De noiva...- disse Jorge.

Os gêmeos se olharam deram de ombros, voltaram aos pergaminhos, os outros pararam no meio do riso e se encararam balançando as cabeças.

-Mesmo assim, não vejo com bons olhos esse negócio com a sonserina.- disse Rony.

-Mas eles estavam mesmo sub-representados.- disse Hermione.

-Hermione... são Sonserinos!- disse Gina.

-Tá Gina, e daí?!- Harry perguntou, "eu não disse isso disse?"

Até Hermione o olhou, "até tu brutus?" não acreditava no olhar dela...

-Daí?- perguntou Gina.- Você sabe quem são os pais da maioria...

-Minoria. - ele disse secamente.- E pai não é medida pra filho.

-Harry!- disse Mione.

-Você é muito entendido no assunto mesmo.- disse Gina cortante.

-Tá Gina, você quer pré julgar alguém pela família?- ele disse sério.

-Cada qual com seu tal...- a garota disse.

-Vou lembrar disso quando você estiver por perto.

-Exatamente, por isso somos grifinólios!

-Isso faz tanta diferença assim?- falou Mione.

-Claro que sim!- disse a garota.

-A Mione foi a quase "Corvinal"...- disse Rony.

-Mas estou aqui não estou?- ela disse corando.- Vai dizer que o chapéu não ficou em dúvida com vocês?

-NÃO!- disseram os Weasleys.

-Bem...- disse Neville tímidamente.- Ele pensou em me colocar na Lufa- Lufa...

-Ah dá pra entender...- falou Rony.

-Mas ninguém na sonserina...-disse Gina.

-Como ninguém?- perguntou Harry.

-Ah, quem daqui ele ia pensar em colocar lá?- ela riu.

-Eu. - ele disse "eu falei, não falei?...não devia ter falado... já foi..."

-Boa Piada. - disse Rony.

-Não é piada.

-Como não é piada?

-O chapéu seletor pensou em me colocar na Sonserina... sério.

-Tá brincando?- disse Fred.

-Meu Deus... é sério mesmo?- falou Mione.

-Porque o Meu Deus? Ele pensou, e me colocou aqui. E daí?

-Isso é muito estranho.- disse Jorge.

-Ah... entendi.- ele disse muito sério.- Por isso eu não devo prestar... com certeza eu vou ser um comensal... que tal eu bater um papo com o ...

-Nem continua... a gente entendeu.- disse Rony.

-Que bom.

-Mas é verdade que o pessoal da Sonserina não presta.- disse Gina cruzando os braços.

-É só ver o Snape...- disse Fred

-Você-sabe-muito-bem-quem... - disse Rony

-A profa Morgan... - ele retrucou.

-Na grifinória só tem gente boa... como a gente.- insistiu Gina.

-o prof Dumbledore... -disse Jorge.

-O Rabicho.- disse Harry sentencioso.

-Poxa Harry aonde você quer chegar?

-Eu aprendi muito bem o que é ser pré julgado no ano passado por ser diferente... vocês acham que se fosse diferente ia ser melhor? Vamos deixar eles de lado... vamos alimentar essa briga.

-Não é isso.- disse Rony.

-Mas o Harry tem razão, as casas devia ser mais unidas.- disse Mione.

-Ah alguém que sabe a idéia geral!- ele disse sério.

-Original, por favor...- ela falou baixo.

-Eu não concordava antes mesmo...

Não concordava mesmo... "nem sei se concordo agora".

"Mas isso é besteira."

'Escapar a noite é cada vez mais difícil, usar a sala da AD pela lareira impossível, dá pra ver as olheiras na cara de Rony, ele também não dorme, vigia..." pensou Harry ao se esgueirar como gato, coberto pela capa da invisibilidade presa pela boca, precisava sair, já que não dormia mesmo... Morgan o convidara, ele queria ir, sentia a necessidade de ir, aprender, aprendia com Morgan, gostava da companhia dela para conversar, ela lhe lembrava a irreverência de Sirius...

Ele conhecia os corredores de cor, chegar a sala foi muito fácil, porquê ela o chamara em sua sala era um mistério, era muito parecida com a que ela cedera para a AD mesmas cadeiras... mesma lareira... "quantas saletas dessas existem escondidas por toda Hogwarts?" Ele se sentou, era comum ela se atrasar ou aparecer sem ser notada, as cartas estavam ali, tinham sido recém abertas... havia a torre em cima da pilha... uma má carta...

A porta se abriu de súbito ele se levantou:

-Morgan...- falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Não foi raiva, mais que confusão em ambos, quando se olharam chamando pela mesma pessoa.

-O que está fazendo aqui Potter?!- sibilou Snape

-Esperando a Morgan.- respondeu tentando ser objetivo.

-Esperando?- ele se aproximou.

-Sim.

-Ela o convidou?

-Creio que sim, ou não estaria aqui.

Mas Snape não parecia mais furioso, e sim preocupado.

-Quando ela combinou de vê-lo?

Harry franziu a testa, não tinha mais relógio...

-Uma hora, uma e meia...

-Já são duas...

-Eu estou esperando a mais de meia hora.

Havia algo incômodo no ar, Snape sentou sério na poltrona, em direção a lareira dando-lhe as costas...

-Ela... ás vezes se atrasa.- Harry falou sem saber porquê.

-Ás vezes...

O silêncio imperou, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu.Mais de uma hora passou.

-Ela... saiu não, saiu?- perguntou Harry.

-Não é de seu interesse Potter.- Snape falou cortante. – Na verdade você tinha que estar em seu dormitório.

-É, tá bem...- ele disse cruzando os braços. – Mas vou esperar.

-Você é um insolente... vá dormir! Ou posso lhe dar uma detenção...

-Estou aqui com autorização de um professor.

-Morgan parece que faz parte de seu fã clube.- Snape nem se virou ao sussurrar.

-Como meio mundo fora você e Vol...

-Já disse para não...

-Você tem um problema com ele? Você ...

-Me chame de senhor...

-Sim senhor.

Mais silêncio, ambos estavam em plena intolerância mutua..." Curiosidade matou o gato... mas lá vai."

-O senhor nunca me explicou porque nunca usa o nome...

-Perca as esperanças...

-Você não dá muitas... mesmo...

-Humpf...

Mesmo com as pernas cansadas ele não se moveu, o outro não se levantou e o tempo passando... ambos ansiosos.

Já deviam ser quatro da manhã quando Snape voltou a falar:

-Ela não lhe disse que faria algo antes?Potter?

-Ela só me convidou para um duelo...

-Duelo? Morgan não chama qualquer um para um duelo...

-Obrigado pelo elogio.

-Modos, Potter.

-Ela saiu a horas... sem avisar ninguém... isso é estranho...

-Você não conhece Morgan Graveheart, Potter.

-E você conhece...

-Muito bem.

-Imagino que sim...

Snape jogou pó de flú nas chamas, mas não parecia ter intenção de se mover, as chamas ficaram verdes, mas ele nem se levantou:

-Vá dormir Potter.

-Não pretendo sair daqui.

-Não estou pedindo Potter.

-Você tem alguma idéia de onde ela está?

-Espero que não.

-Como assim espera?

-Já falei que isso não é da sua conta, Potter.

Harry baixou a cabeça, por pura raiva, "ele me dá nos nervos!!! Esse... esse..."

As chamas se mantiveram verdes, Harry podia ver pela franja, pelo reflexo no chão, algo o pressionando o coração.Olhos semicerrados, "Onde está Morgan?"

-Você pode vê-la?- Snape pareceu perceber sua intenção.

"Maldita Legilimência!!!"

-Não consigo... nunca consigo quando quero...

Snape deu um grunhido de deboxe que irritou-o profundamente.

-Você imagina porquê, Potter?

-Não... claro que não.

-Claro que não, você é muito obtuso...

-Fácil pra você falar...

-Senhor... Potter.

-FÁCIL para o SENHOR falar...

-Você não se esforça... nunca... não faz sacrifícios...

"Quem você pensa que é para falar em sacrifícios?"

-Sei mais de sacrifício do que essa sua mente pequena pode imaginar...

Harry ficou quieto, "maldita legilimência!!!", "Como se fosse um prazer imenso praticar..."

-Você sabe porque parou de praticar?

-Medo.- aquilo lhe escapou dos lábios, foi o que lhe viera a mente, de modo que ele mesmo sentiu vergonha.

-O medo é uma venda que você usa para poupar seu coração da verdade... – Snape falou calmamente ainda sem se virar.

-Que verdade?- ele perguntou realmente necessitando da resposta.

Snape suspirou, ainda olhando as chamas, foi um tom de sinceridade que transpareceu na voz.

-Que você sabe o que fazer... mas tem orgulho demais para aceitar...

Harry levantou a cabeça, Snape olhava suas próprias mãos, alheio a chama esverdeada.

-Não desperdice o que a vida lhe dá... tão fácil.- ele disse ao se levantar.

Harry nem percebeu ele passar pela lareira, chocado demais... porque ele ouviu da pessoa mais improvável do mundo, o que pela primeira vez... lhe pareceu um conselho de amigo.

As chamas permaneceram vermelhas madrugada adentro, mas se Snape resolvera sair... ele também resolveu voltar, remoendo seus erros, por causa do que ouviu, se Morgan tinha sumido devia ter boas razões... ou Snape não pareceria tão calmo... ou ele mesmo não estaria tão calmo.

A cama estava fria...

Ele rolou nela a noite toda, acordou chateado...

"mas tem orgulho demais para aceitar..." martelou tanto que estava com dor de cabeça, a aula de história foi um tormento mas teve que se concentrar, talvez Hermione não lhe emprestasse as notas dela dessa vez... mal ouviu a garota quando ela falou algo sobre seu livro, já a aula de transfiguração foi melhor, embora Mione tivesse ganho novamente a dianteira e já estava fazendo transfigurações em anfíbios, Rony acabava de ser transformado em sapo, ele estava se saindo bem com répteis, Rony ainda estava nas aves...

No almoço nem Morgan nem Snape estavam presentes...

A aula de criaturas foi morna, revisaram as criaturas vistas no ano para os exames, Hagrid cobrou a visitinha e eles ficaram por ali mesmo, assim que a turma dispersou eles foram tomar um chá na cabana de Hagrid que ficou muito feliz, assim como canino que quase derrubou Harry ao pular.

-Sai Canino.- disse Hagrid.

Ele foi puxando o cão que enfiara as patas dianteiras no peito de Harry, tentando lambê-lo o rosto de alegria.

-Entrem entrem.- sorriu Hagrid. – Tempo não?

-Faz mesmo.- disse Rony se sentando já esticando a mão para os biscoitos na mesa.

-Muito tempo, aconteceu tanta coisa nesse ano.- disse Hermione se sentando ao Lado de Rony.

Mas Harry não queria sentar, continuou afagando o cão.

-Mas estão todos bem...- disse Hagrid olhando o rapaz com o cão.

-Como vai o Grope, Hagrid?- perguntou Harry ao puxar uma cadeira.

-Bem, meio chateado, mas bem.- disse Hagrid feliz.- A gente devia visita-lo no final de semana o que acham? Ele perguntou da Hermi.- Hagrid sorriu para Hermione.

Eles começaram a falar de família, por algum motivo idiota, sobre madame Máxime, sobre o casamento dos irmãos de Rony, "Eu não vou ser padrinho... nem morto!". Foi um chá agradável, Hagrid parecia muito feliz com o andamento das aulas, com a não insistência deles em assuntos mais profundos, eles também estavam a muito desejando apenas relaxar.

Saíram com o anoitecer, precisavam voltar quando algo chamou a atenção de Harry, algo na floresta, ele parou e ficou olhando.

-Que foi Harry?- perguntou Hermione ao lado.

-Anda cara, vamos jantar.- disse Rony animadamente.

Mas ele não estava ali, ele estava a frente, na floresta, se sentindo meio leve, olhou para trás, para se ver parado com olhos fixos na floresta, parte escutando os amigos:

-Esperem um pouco.- disse calmo.

A outra parte corria buscando algo, algo que o chamava, algo que precisava ver...

Havia algo imenso na floresta, algo imenso e sangrando, ferido...

Quando ele se aproximou, viu que os ferimentos eram muito profundos e a criatura respirava dolorosamente, então deu a volta e encarou os imensos olhos, esperando fendas amarelas, o que viu foi duas esferas violetas, conhecia, conhecia aquele animal?

O vermelho do sangue não era distinguível do vermelho forte das escamas...

-Harry... o que foi?- Hermione o sacudiu.

-Tem um... dragão ferido na floresta...- disse em resposta.

Mas estava ali também, vendo Rony passar a mão na frente de seu rosto, para verificar se ele piscava.

-Não me atrapalha Rony...

-Harry... você está vendo coisas?

O animal testou as asas, uma delas estava tão ferida que parecia descarnada, o que se via era músculo e osso, Harry sentia a agonia do animal, juntando a sua, seu corpo pedia que voltasse, estava passando do tempo.

-O que está havendo aqui?- perguntou Hagrid que saíra da cabana.

-Harry disse que viu um dragão na floresta... – disse Hermione.

-Como?- perguntou Hagrid nervoso.

-Você não tem um dragão escondido na floresta tem?- perguntou Rony.

Mas enquanto falavam, Harry se aproximou do dragão, encarando-o nos olhos, conhecia aquele animal... sentia seu sofrimento, era algo importante, familiar... a criatura parecia poder vê-lo também, pareceu piscar em reconhecimento.

-Vamos, voltem para minha cabana.- disse Hagrid.

Quando eles o tocaram,algo protestou, ele se sentiu sugado de volta, eles o empurraram fazendo-o se mover ele sentiu tanta dor que desmaiou.

"um dragão... ferido... na floresta... e eu o conheço..."


	29. Responsabilidades

**Cap. 29 -Responsabilidades- **

Acordar depois de sentir a alma ser arrancada do corpo era uma sensação horrível, pior do que ver a cara de espanto dos amigos, esses lapsos de tempo que tinha eram odiosos, pensara ao abrir os olhos que haviam se passado várias horas, devida a exaustão que se apossava dele, se ergueu assustando Hermione.

-Harry! O que houve?

Olhou em volta, a cabeça doendo, estava de volta a cabana de Hagrid que o olhava assustado.

-Nunca mexam em mim quando eu ficar assim...- disse sentencioso.

-Como?- perguntou Rony.

-O que aquele dragão tá fazendo na floresta Hagrid?- ele ignorou Rony.

-Ah... bem...- Hagrid tentou ganhar tempo.

-Harry.. explica o que aconteceu.- disse Hermione séria.

-Eu conheço esse dragão... eu sei que conheço.- ele disse mais pra si mesmo.

Alguém acabava de jogar um pouco de água no rosto, era Hermione que queria que ele respondesse, ele suspirou irritado.

-Quê?!- disse limpando o rosto.

-Começa explicando o que aconteceu...- ela disse com urgência.

Ele sentiu um frio no estômago... teria que explicar o que era... o que via.

-Eu... eu... eu posso ver coisas tá certo?- disse nervoso.

-Como assim? Perguntou Rony.- Como aquela vez com a cobra? Como ...

Hagrid lhes estendeu garrafas de cerveja, Harry tomou metade da garrafa em um único gole, seria melhor explicar. Hermione parecia bem confusa:

-Não entendo... isso tem a ver com Vol...

-Ah... é tipo um dom raro... mas não é pra espalhar...- ele disse baixo.

-Como assim?- falou Rony.

-Lembra daquele incidente com a cobra, não é? E lembra daquele na sua casa?

-Mas lá você parecia muito doente, agora você só desmaiou...- disse Hermione.

-Tá é que lá aconteceram coisas ao mesmo tempo...

CLARO!Ele compreendeu... "Isso só acontece quando Voldmort está em contato... agora não doeu tanto... nem com a ..."

-Isso se chama Projeção Consciente.- falou.

Os olhos de Hermine se arregalaram, Rony coçou a cabeça confuso:

-Explica...

-ISSO É MUITO PERIGOSO! – ela disse nervosa. –Isso pode matar você!

-Não exagera!- ele disse assustado com a reação nervosa dela.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Rony.

-Ele se divide em dois... a alma dele sai a conciência fica... é muito complexo... mais do que uma viagem astral...- Mione falava em arquejos horrorizados.- Isso pode ...

-Tá eu entendi... se acalma Mione. – disse Rony.- Tá você entrou na floresta sem entrar...- Ele se virou para Hagrid que os olhava aparvalhado.- Tem mesmo um dragão lá?

Eles finamente o encaravam Hagrid não sabia o que falar:

-Não é um dragão.

-Não... não é.- disse Harry entendendo.- É uma pessoa...

Hagrid o olhou espantado, Harry se levantou, compreendendo a situação:

-Ela tá ferida!

-Harry sente!-disse Hermione

-Como assim uma pessoa?- estranhou Rony.

-É Morgan que está lá não é?!- ele disse sério.

-É sim, É a profa Morgan Graveheart, Harry.- disse Dumbledore na porta.

-Professor...- sussurrou Hermione.

Harry se virou para vê-lo à porta, Dumbledore entrou calmamente e encostou a porta, sob seu olhar Hagrid se acalmou e sentou.

-Creio que você já se exaltou demais... mas também creio que merece algumas explicações...

Dumbledore limpou a mesa com um gesto da varinha, nela apareceu mais chá, com xícaras para todos, ele se sentou e fez sinal para que Harry se sentasse, ele obedeceu, Dumbledore os olhou e falou calmamente:

-A profa Morgan foi ferida em um trabalho para a Ordem... mas está sendo tratada, não corre perigo...

-Mas ela está sofrendo...- insistiu Harry.

-Infelizmente sim... por causa de sua condição...

-Professor...- falou Hermione insegura.- Ela é...

-Um dragão?- atalhou Rony.

-Uma animaga?- continuou Hermione lançando um olhar de censura a Rony.

-Não...Ela tem mais juízo que vocês.- ele disse sorridente apesar do olhar espantado dos três.-Morgan Graveheart é vítima de uma maldição que lhe foi lançada na juventude...- disse Dumbledore

-Maldição?-perguntou Harry.

-Sim.

-Amaldiçoada? Para virar um dragão?- disse Hermione.

-Sim.O importante é que ela está segura e vai se recuperar em breve, isso nos leva a sua crise.- ele disse bondosamente.

-Isso não foi uma crise.- Harry protestou.- Eu senti porque era ela.

-Exatamente.

-Professor...- Hermione interrompeu.- Esse... dom...

-Ele não é perigoso, senhorita Granger.- Dumbledore a acalmou.- Não com o devido controle e treino.

Ela pareceu não acreditar, mas Dumbledore disse mais calmo quanto podia ser:

-Creio que Harry queria poupar preocupações ao não lhes revelar isso, o que no entanto se tornou, isso sim, um perigo, peço que algumas medidas sejam tomadas se isso volte a acontecer...

"Nunca o removam do local, isso pode sim, mata-lo, não se preocupem com magia, ela não irá afeta-lo assim, falem sempre, para mantê-lo consciente do tempo que está passando, creio que Harry já sabe como voltar..."

-Você podia ter contado...- dizia Rony na sala comunal.

Nem haviam jantado, Bem dois chás seguidos e ninguém sentia fome, o pior era a cara revoltada de Hermione que subira ao dormitório feminino "você não confia mais na gente!".

Mas ele estava pensando em Morgan, sofrendo sozinha na floresta, monstruosamente ferida, os dois amigos não a viram, não sabiam da gravidade dos ferimentos... e ele pensava, em quem a teria amaldiçoado daquela forma, a obrigando a virar um dragão.

E mesmo com tudo isso algo ainda martelava, o motivo de ter sido atraído para a floresta, para vê-la, ele tentava ligar suas "escapadas" e só conseguia separar em ligações com Voldmort ou com pessoas conhecidas... então seu dom devia estar ligado as pessoas... pensou no que o próprio Voldmort dissera, com certo desgosto, "Você viu... interessante... como eu imaginei... como você viu? Como se ligou a ela?", ele se referia a sua ligação com Ana... mas ele se ligara a mais pessoas, Rony e Hermione principalmente, já os vira antes... agora Morgan, mas cada um deles por motivos diferentes, agora sabia, bastava querer ver ou ser chamado.

-Se precisarem de mim é só chamar.-ele disse indo dormir.

"se precisar... é só chamar"

Hogsmeade, não tem a menor graça... não sem Sirius e Ana.

Mas ele vai, os amigos insistiram... ele acabou concordando, até porque queria animar Hermione que parecia muito magoada por ele não ter lhe contado sobre seu dom, ele não gostava dele, era na verdade um incômodo, mas ela andava muito sensível, e era uma questão de respeito com os sentimentos dela, mesmo os dele estando tão confusos, e ainda iam ver as roupas do casamento " Eu confirmei que você vai ser o padrinho... então compra algo decente..." disse Rony, que ele quase enfiou no primeiro barril de torrão de barata que encontrou, mas Gina confirmou que ela e os gêmeos haviam escrito dizendo que ele aceitara...

Os gêmeos ainda mal se falavam, quando esperavam as garotas se arrumar para sair ficaram se encarando com raiva cada um de um lado do corredor, e aquela tal Louise, Luise alguma coisa continuava a ignora-los para total espanto odioso de Gina:

-Ela nem sabe o que quer da vida e vocês aí por causa dela.- disse quando saíram.

Mas desventuras amorosas era um departamento onde Harry estava aprendendo a não se meter, porque ainda tinha o gosto amargo das palavras de Hermione na boca, ou talvez porque o lugar todo era tomado por lembranças... entraram na loja de roupas, e pela primeira vez teve a visão de que Hermione e Gina eram garotas normais.

-Verde...- disse Mione

-Vermelho...- repetiu Gina.

E elas repetiram aquilo por bem uns sete minutos.

Os quatro estavam mortos de tédio depois de dez minutos, mesmo olhando vestes a rigor para o casamento, a vendedora ainda dando palpite.

-Em casamento só se usa preto ou azul...

Não que ele se importasse, roxo, amarelo com listras verdes... tinha que admitir estava idiotamente preocupado com Morgan.

Ficou olhando as duas experimentando vestidos enquanto os irmãos olhavam as vestes, até alguém o cutucar.

-Harry! Seu número?!

-Harry... POTTER?!- a vendedora deixou cair as roupas.

-Você é meio lerda né não?!- disse Gina que se aproximava.

A garota tentou se conter, mas meia loja tinha a escutado falar.

-Vou até o três vassouras... encontro vocês lá.- disse saindo aborrecido enquanto os outros se organizavam para pagar as compras o olhando meio preocupados.

As ruas de Hogsmeade um dia tinham parecido tão bonitas... agora eram só ruas, ele até pensou em ir até os três vassouras mas andava devagar... viu a loja onde comprara a pulseira para Ana, um aperto ruim no peito, apressou o passo e entrou devagar no três vassouras, ia passando pela porta quando a voz conhecida lhe trouxe o primeiro sorriso.

-Viva! Olhe quem vai nos acompanhar Hagrid.- disse Morgan com a voz mais baixa e mais cansada que de costume.

Ela e Hagrid estavam de pé no balcão falando com Rosmerta, ele pularia e daria um bom abraço em Morgan se não estivesse em um lugar público, quando ia pegar uma cerveja Morgan pegou mais uma caneca de Quentão e lhe piscou o olho, ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

Sentou-se na mesma mesa em que no terceiro ano ouvira falarem sobre Sirius, mal ainda por cima, será que as lembranças não iriam deixa-lo em paz naquele dia? Hagrid sentou-se a sua frente tapando a visão da porta, houve um reboar no céu.

-Vai chover.- escutou alguém comentar na mesa ao lado.

-Bem eu disse que ele ia aparecer hoje.- disse Hagrid animado com sua jarra de quentão.

-Eu ia é?- falou Harry.

-Bom eu falei... com a Mione e o Rony, sabe como é...- o outro sorriu nervosamente.

-Ele fez isso porque eu pedi Harry...

-Morgan você tá bem?- finalmente pode perguntar.

-Eu estou sim – ela sorriu abatida.- Não é pior do que o Lupin passa. Desculpe o susto, faz muito tempo que não tenho uma crise assim.

-Mas...- ele queria saber mais, mas entendia que ela não devia querer falar sobre aquilo.

-Eu é que me assustei quando o vi, parecendo um fantasma.- ela riu.

-Ah... bem... eu fiquei assustado ao te ver machucada, o que houve?

-Muito azar, mas antes de minha interminável preleção sobre minha missão azarada, vamos beber, porque o Hagrid tá ganhando a dianteira.- ela deu um olhar para o outro que entornava a jarra.

Brindaram e ele bebeu o quentão com eles, quente mesmo, fervendo após o segundo gole, ele sentiu todo o corpo aquecer, e ouviu o vento nas janelas.

-Isso é sempre bom.-Morgan estalou ao lábios o olhando.- Você está incrivelmente pensativo hoje.

-Isso é mais comum do que você pensa.- ele respondeu.

Ela riu. Hagrid parecia ocupado demais bebendo.

-Então?

-Então quê?

-Morgan...

-Eu estava me livrando de certas coisas, como criaturas potencialmente perigosas...- ela sorriu para ele. – Então tive uma crise, apesar de mais forte que de costume, e bem... há modos eficazes de ferir um dragão.

-Mas porque isso acontece?- perguntou ansioso, se arrependeu.- desculpe, isso não é da minha conta.

-Eu não tenho problema com isso Harry, - mas ela olhou pela janela as gotas grossas de chuva martelando o vidro.- Uma maldição mal rogada... é isso que acontece comigo, Meu pai me amaldiçoou...

-Seu pai?

-Bem, eu tenho que dar uma passada no cabeça de javali.- disse Hagrid se levantando.- Até depois...

E saiu, Harry sabia que pela cara que fez Hagrid não gostava da história, que com certeza conhecia.

-Acho que tá na hora de eu contar um pouquinho da minha vida para você...- ela bebeu mais um gole. – Mas não é uma história bonita.

Harry bebeu um pouquinho mais.

"Acho que tudo mudou quando eu me formei como aurora, um ano depois de seu pai, eu era a melhor da turma... os instrutores nunca cansavam de me elogiar... mas havia um sério problema, meu pai... como eu já lhe disse, minha família era idiotamente chegada a essa história de puro-sangue... minha mãe era uma boa mulher, mas muito tímida, nunca erguia a voz, incapaz de murmurar qualquer coisa contra meu pai, ele vivia a implicar com minha decisão...eu nem imaginava o motivo... no dia em que voltei para casa, após minha primeira missão, eu estava muito contente, prendemos alguns comensais, eu queria comemorar fui para casa, família sabe?...encontrei a casa revirada... meu pai havia se enfurecido, quase matou minha mãe e minhas irmãs... eu não sabia, mas ele era um comensal..."

Harry quase se engasgou, olhou-a, mas ela mirava o conteúdo da caneca.

"Fugi, levando minha mãe, minhas irmãs, mas era tarde, ela definhou de tristeza... morreu nos meus braços dois meses depois... no fundo ela o amava de verdade... muito. Eu não acreditava em ninguém, nem na Ordem... por isso me afastei de tudo... carregava muita raiva no coração, e tentava manter minhas irmãs a salvo..."

-Morgan...- ele sentiu muita tristeza vindo dela.

Ela olhou com os olhos brilhando, sorriu com tristeza.

"Então... um dia... me vi cara a cara com Voldmort... e consegui sobreviver... graças a Dumbledore e a Ordem... foi sua mãe que me auxiliou, eu estava a beira da insanidade... pior que um comensal, não conseguia parar de matar... via meu pai em todas as máscaras... lembrava de minhas irmãs... a mais nova nunca mais falou...Mara... foi uma época negra, eu descobri que... ah Harry... eu também descobri que Severo era um comensal..."

-Você o amava... não é?

Ela sorriu.

"nós nos amávamos Harry, o pior de tudo é que tive uma parcela de culpa na decisão dele... foi mesmo uma era negra... mas um dia, alguém nos denunciou, falou onde estavam eu e minhas irmãs...escondidas... foi num verão... então eles apareceram... e eu não pude evitar, nunca vi tanto sangue em tão pouco tempo, naquela salinha, eu vi as minhas irmãs serem mortas, éramos só quatro, só eu era adulta... Merin tinha quinze anos e tentou lutar, Mírian só tinha doze, e Mara ficou ali chocada demais, só tinha sete anos... elas não tiveram chance... eram vinte comensais... eu ainda tenho pesadelos sabe..."

-Morgan...isso...

Ela deixou uma lágrima correr, limpou nervosamente, sorriu

"Eu os matei, todos, de tão furiosa... não sobrou muito deles... então o líder deles, que estava todo arrebentado me rogou a maldição... é uma maldição de magia negra... ele tirou a máscara, era meu pai... meu pai, ele havia matado toda a família e estava morrendo por minhas mãos... seu último suspiro foi para me amaldiçoar... idiota... ele não teve força para terminar a maldição... me tranformei em dragão... e devorei o coração dele... isso me torna realmente uma coisa maldita..."

Ela riu, bebeu.

-Estou assustando você?

O que ela podia dizer, estava chocado... os relâmpagos pareciam ser apenas a dor dela se manifestando no céu, que chorava ruidosamente as lágrimas que ela não chorava, a vida dele era um mar de rosas comparado ao que ela acabara de contar...

"Com a maldição incompleta fui atrás de Voldmort, é sim... fui como dragão aonde eu imaginava poder encontra-lo... lá coisas aconteceram que me levaram até Dumbledore... ele sim tentou algo por mim... me ensinou a controlar as crises, isso acontece quando me enfureço... é quando uma loucura assassina toma conta de mim que me transformo... é a marca da minha insanidade... então para não ferir ninguém com minhas crises que abandonei o país... me exilei..."

-Morgan... isso é... - ele começou e se calou.

Ele lhe sorriu:

-Obrigado por escutar Harry... sinto muito por você saber disso, você já tem problemas suficientes... com a profecia...por isso admiro muito você.

Ele arregalou os olhos, ela sabia?

-Dumbledore lhe contou?

-Não... sua mãe... um dia... ela me contou o motivo de vocês e dos Longbotons serem mais protegidos... ela precisava desabafar... estava com medo... era uma mulher forte sua mãe... creio que nós duas nos entendíamos bem.. Dumbledore contou aos pais, só a eles e mais ninguém... para que se protegessem, isso sim é um peso terrível... imagino."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, escutando a tempestade desabando lá fora, fustigando a fachada do três vassouras, ele nem viu quando deram as mãos... apenas se compreendiam muito bem, duas criaturas muito feridas, procurando um lugar para lamber as feridas e descansar... mal percebeu que haviam acabado de beber, apenas que de repente o som pareceu voltar a ser ouvido e algumas pessoas entravam, eles olharam para a porta... Morgan riu:

-Seus amigos estão só um pouquinho molhados...

Harry riu também, molhados era elogio, os cinco entraram tiritando de frio e molhados até os ossos, se aproximaram enquanto Hermione secava as roupas de Gina e essa tentava secar as de Rony que segurava umas sacolas...

-Uhevo.- disse Morgan meneando a varinha.

Os cinco estavam secos.

-Poxa obrigado.- disse Jorge.

-Quer agradecer? - ela sorriu - Peça mais disso pra mim no balcão, Uma jarra e várias canecas.

-Profa isso é...-começou Hermione.

-Isso é uma comemoração antecipada pelas notas dos exames, a menos que você não pretenda passar senhorita Granger.

Hermione corou, eles riram, incrível como a tempestade parecia estar esfriando o clima, eles se chegaram agradecendo que alguém tivesse acendido as lareiras, de repente surgiu Neville ainda mais molhado, Morgan e Harry trocaram um olhar, ela o convidou a sentar e beber, Hermione ainda torcendo o nariz pela quebra da lei, mas ninguém pareceu se importar, riram muito com a cara dos gêmeos quando uma certa morena passou, pela primeira vez os dois não tinham resposta para uma piada, o local estava cada vez mais cheio, todo mundo tentando se secar e se aquecer.

-Impressão minha ou tá esfriando? - disse Gina.

Harry também percebeu, algo ruim, frio, trocou olhares com os amigos e Morgan.

-É estranho chover e esfriar assim nessa época do ano...- disse Neville

Todas as janelas do três vassouras estavam embaçadas, Harry viu a jarra de quentão, então com uma certeza que odiou, sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas apontou a jarra:

-Morgan...olhe isso.- passou o dedo a jarra de quentão parecia ter uma camada de gelo.

-Que m!- ela se levantou.

-Que foi?- perguntou Hermione ao vê-lo levantar também.

-Dementadores.- disseram Morgan e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

-Rosmerta!- berrou Morgan.- Feche tudo!!!

-AD!!! TODOS DA AD!!!- Harry começou a gritar.

Lá fora dava para ver pessoas correndo, o som de gritos começou a ser ouvido, os amigos pareciam paralisados, alguns alunos se levantaram.

-Precisamos ajeitar o lugar.- disse Morgan.

-Vamos fechar as janelas lá de cima. - ele disse com a varinha em punho.

-Você não está pensando em...?- Rony disse puxando a varinha incrédulo.

-Vamos enfrentá-los sim, se for necessário.- ele disse subindo as escadas.- Ajude o pessoal a bloquear as portas e janelas.

Mais berros, pessoas entrando brancas, gritando sobre os Dementadores, então tudo ficou muito silencioso e gelado, eles e mais alguns tentaram subir e fechar as janelas do segundo andar, estavam indo bem até os vultos negros aparecerem do outro lado do vidro, impressão dele ou estando fora do controle do ministério, eles pareciam piores que antes?

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!- bradou ele e Morgan quando o primeiro Dementador passou por uma janela aberta.

-Saiam logo daqui!

Ele empurrou Neville para o andar inferior onde outros alunos da AD clamavam por seus Patronos para evitar que os Dementadores entrassem pelas janelas cerradas, haviam gritos assustados, mas o pior era ali, onde ele e Morgan estavam, parecia nevar, pois a chuva que entrava pela janela aberta congelava ao redor deles, vários Dementadores tentavam entrar, mas não podiam passar pelo Patrono de Harry, nem pelo veloz Patrono de Morgan , ambos sentiam as mãos congelarem ao manter as varinhas erguidas, os óculos dele começaram a embaçar.

-Harry recue.- disse Morgan quando já eram vários os Dementadores.

-Não.- ele disse firme.

-Temos que recuar... nós dois não vamos dar conta...

-Não podemos recuar Morgan.

Estavam enregelados, ela deu um passo a frente, o pequeno Patrono dela parecendo um neon prateado, para cada Dementador expulso, mais três entravam pelas janelas que cediam a pressão rachadas pelo gelo.

-EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!- Harry escutou às costas.

Um leão, um urso e um falcão prateados passaram por eles ajudando a afastar os dementadores, ao seu lado se postou Malfoy e Rony ao lado de Morgan se postou Neville meio trêmulo.

-Que tal Professor?- disse Malfoy arrastadamente.

-Digamos, que fico te devendo essa.- ele falou sério.

-Vou cobrar.- disse Draco arrogantemente.

Harry se deu ao luxo de olhar para trás, para baixo, alguns bruxos adultos conseguiam manter seus patronos, chegou a ver dois garanhões trotando por ali, juntamente com um cisne e um avestruz, haviam outros e a coisa lá embaixo estava mais controlada, em cima não.

O sorriso da Draco não se manteve por muito tempo, eles resistiam, mas estavam cansando, Harry nunca imaginou quanto tempo podia durar um Patrono nem que podiam existir tantos Dementadores, Draco foi o primeiro a cambalear, olhos cheios d'agua.

-Vai pra trás Draco!- ele disse sério.- Você não está acostumado!

-Não...

Mas o rapaz desmaiou, Neville ainda deu um passo para trás antes de desabar, Harry começou a escutar ao longe os gritos tão familiares.

-Recuem!!!- falou Morgan.

-Não!!!- falaram Harry e Rony.

Leão, Veado e colibri se mantinham embora fracos, até um som alto atrás deles anunciar duas enormes formas prateadas, que antes de alcança-los já os cobriam com suas luzes claras, uma grande pantera e um lobo passaram por eles, ao lado de Morgan apareceu a profa Minerva ao seu lado, olhando para Draco Malfoy no chão, estava Snape, que falou sério.

-O ministério já esta aqui.

-Finalmente!- disse Morgan.

Eles puderam relaxar, os Dementadores batiam em retirada, Harry, Rony e Morgan sentaram no chão exauridos, ela os olhou e puxou um coro de risadas nervosas.

-Boa.- ela olhou para Snape.- Faz tempo que não me divirto assim.

Snape puxou Malfoy, enquanto Morgan e Minerva Puxaram Neville para um dos sofás do segundo andar, a luz do sol começou a entrar pela janela.

-Vocês estão bem!!!- Hermione apareceu para abraçá-los.

-Como estão todos embaixo?- perguntou Rony tentando achar os irmãos.

-Bem... depois que Fred e Jorge conjuraram aqueles cavalos... ficamos bem.

-Ah, foram eles...- disse Harry.

Após a terceira vez que repetia o que acontecera para uma pessoa do ministério ele foi liberado e pode sair indo de encontro dos amigos, haviam carruagens para levar as pessoas de volta muitos alunos iam com as mais diferentes expressões, do pavor exagerado a total descontração.

Subiu na carruagem com os amigos, Gina estava preocupada com Neville, mas Jorge a consolava, Luna pareceu acompanhá-los por engano.

-Ora, ele tá bem...

-Afinal você não ia notar muita diferença se um dementador pegasse ele...

-Idiotas.- ela falou preocupada.

-Neville está bem Gina.- disse Rony.

-É, ele resistiu bem - disse Harry.- Belos Patronos.- disse aos gêmeos.

-Nada como o de Luna. né Luna?- falou Gina.

Rony perguntou:

-Qual?

Luna sorriu:

-O avestruz...

Hermione olhou para Luna, para Harry e então para fora.

Entrar no castelo e sentir aquele calor e segurança era maravilhoso, mas Harry se afastou dos amigos:

-Aonde vai?- perguntou Rony quando ele seguiu em frente.

-A ala hospitalar.

-Por quê?- perguntou Hermione.

-Vou ver Neville... e o Malfoy.

-Vou com você.- disse Gina.

-Pirado.- disse Jorge subindo.

-Maluco.- disse Fred.

Ambos desviaram do caminho indo para a biblioteca quando certa garota passou.

-E eles são burros... vamos Harry?- perguntou Gina

-Vamos.- ele a seguiu.

Madame Pomfrey estava cuidando de cerca de trinta e alguns alunos, e agradeceu ajuda para picar o chocolate, de longe não houvera danos sérios, só algumas garotas que estavam fora e não puderam se esconder que estavam em choque, mas não tinham sido atacadas, Gina rapidamente se postou ao lado da cama de Neville que estava bem, Malfoy tinha companhia de algumas garotas da sonserina, arrulhando em volta de sua cama, principalmente quartanistas entupindo-o de chocolate, assim que Neville foi liberado eles voltaram a sala comunal. Harry ainda viu Malfoy lhe sorrir arrogantemente quando passaram, acenou com a cabeça para ele mesmo assim.

Na sala comunal houve festa, muitos alunos ali tinham conjurado seus patronos pela primeira vez, tanto que os mais diversos animais prateados encheram o lugar por muito tempo, e Harry deu especial atenção a cada um deles que queriam lhe mostrar como eram, Simas finalmente lhe mostrou seu peludo Patrono, um grande castor arrepiado, depois de demonstrar o seu patrono pela terceira vez, a pedido dos calouros e secundanistas, que nunca o tinham visto, ele finalmente pediu para dormir, até porque era a terceira vez que a profa Minerva aparecia no buraco do retrato mandando-os dormir e ameaçando tirar pontos da própria casa...

Mas o amanhecer de domingo não foi nada simpático, acordou sentindo-se exausto, não pode dormir, teve pesadelos horríveis com seus pais e Ana, mas dessa vez induzidos por Voldmort que parecia realmente furioso com o fato dele ter escapado ileso do ataque, havia sido uma noite longa e dolorosa, ele estranhou a calmaria da manhã, mas não se moveu, o tempo passava e havia apenas silêncio e seu corpo protestando, ouviu murmúrios da posta, algo estranho, se levantou, encontrou o dormitório vazio, sorriu "Hermione os convenceu a não me incomodar... protetora como a Molly." Pensou, estava se vestindo quando Rony entrou, apenas pela cara do amigo ele sabia que algo não estava bem... Rony contornou a sua cama e sentou-se, olhando-o amarrar os sapatos.

-O que foi Rony?

-Ah... nada... vamos comer?

-Pensei que já tinham ido... deve ser tarde.

-Não... não é... acho que vamos comer lá fora..-ele tentou parecer animado.- As meninas tiveram a idéia...

-Você tá bem?

O amigo forçou um sorriso "lógico, bobão...vamos comer, elas estão esperando..." mas Harry não sentiu nenhuma confiança na falsa alegria dele.

Embora ensolarado, sem nenhuma nuvem a vista, os jardins estavam vazios e os amigos estavam silenciosos, sentaram em meio as roseiras , os amigos apesar de tentarem parecer animados, não estavam, essa sensação de que tentavam engana-lo era horrível, então ele se sentou olhando o jardim, sol no rosto, como gostava daquela sensação...

-Tá agora que estamos todos bem servidos comecem a falar... O que houve? Pra que me afastar do salão?

Olhares encabulados... Harry ficou de pé, saiu andando, os amigos pareceram paralisados por alguns segundos então se levantaram:

-A gente queria falar com você...- disse Mione.

-Mas vocês ficaram quietos o tempo todo... sabe, isso é meio irritante.- parou.- Então a menos que seja uma brincadeira espero que não estejam escondendo nada sério de mim.

Mas o algo sério estava dobrando o jardim a procura de encrenca, eram cinco rapazes do sétimo ano, aparentemente Corvinais, daqueles que tinham apoiado Cho Chang na fofoca com Ana, Todos com caras nada amistosas, Um deles em particular estava com um olhar assassino.

-POTTER!!!

Harry nem precisou abrir a boca, os Gêmeos se enfiaram na frente:

-Você já berrou o que tinha que berrar Alissam!!!- disse Fred.

-Não estou falando com você Weasley!

-Você tinha é que estar na ala hospitalar!!!- disse Jorge.

-Saiam da frente!!!-gritou outro deles.

Um outro mais nervoso puxou a varinha, ninguém nem viu, mas ele estacou, então se viraram para Harry que falou irritadamente:

-O que tá acontecendo aqui?!

Mas o rapaz, Alissam puxou a varinha:

-Seu arrogante convencido!!! Professor de araque!!!

Atacou, foi uma confusão, os gêmeos se meteram, até Hermione acabou puxando a varinha, no final acabaram estuporando os cinco, mas Harry entedera, Alissam gritara no meio de um feitiço de contusão. "enchendo a cabeça dos menores, das meninas, com essa besteira de duelo!!!".

-Essa besteira...- repetiu olhando Alissam desacordado.

-Harry...

-Quem se feriu no ataque?

-A irmã menor dele.- disse Rony.- Mas não é nada grave.

-Nada grave... tá certo... vamos levá-los a enfermaria.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém ligaria o ataque a ele por motivos certos ou errados, Harry até tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, sabia muito sobre maldade humana para ignorar o que o medo podia fazer, mas não esperava uma reação violenta como a de Alissam, cuja a irmã quartanista, empolgada com um sopro de Patrono acabou caindo de uma escada na Dedosdemel... o pior foram as cartas que foram escondidas dele, cartas de pais... preocupados... com Voldmort... e com ele.

Sem avisar os amigos ele retirou a placa da porta da AD e se trancou lá dentro. Ficou olhando a lareira, talvez criar um grupo que soubesse duelar não fosse tão seguro assim... ficou ali em silêncio.

Na foto os dois jovens ainda se cutucavam e se olhavam com uma cara de provocação mútua, eram parecidos até...

-Ele gostava de me provocar...

Harry ergueu a cabeça, Morgan o olhava com uma cara de compreensão.

-Você e essa mania de se sentir responsável por tudo.

-E eu não tenho uma parcela de responsabilidade? Eu não os ensinei a pensar... no que fazer...

-Ensinar a pensar? Harry, nem eu posso ensinar alguém a pensar... pessoas são pessoas... são falhas... cometem erros bobos...

-Não foi um erro bobo, ela podia ter morrido.

-Mas mal quebrou uns ossos... até parece que é tão ruim...

-Morgan... eles estão empolgados com uma coisa... ruim... acham que uma duelo é uma brincadeira...

-Claro que acham... que bom não? Eles não tem sombras na vida... eu disse isso uma vez quando era jovem, eles caminham em um caminho ensolarado, por isso não tem medo ou preocupação.

-Pare de ser boazinha...

-Eu boazinha...- ela riu e bagunçou os cabelos dele.- Você está ficando lesado com essas viagens e porradas que leva.

-Não faz isso!- ele disse tirando as mãos dela de seus cabelos.

-Assim fica igual a seu pai... se bem que ele nunca os deixava tão compridos...

-E você me disse que não os conhecia bem...- retorquiu se levantando e colocando o retrato de volta na gaveta da escrivaninha.

-Bem, eu não gosto de falar de meus anos em Hogwarts... não da maior parte deles...

-Imagino...

-Ás vezes quando você fala...

Ele se virou curioso.

-Pare de pensar em coisas ruins... você sabe o que isso faz a você...

-Não consigo...- ele pôs a mão na cabeça.- Acho que vou enlouquecer Morgan...

Foi sincero, porque confiava nela, se sentia seguro em assumir seus medos e falhas para ela, sem se sentir burro.

-Pare de pensar em Ana e seus Pais...

-Não consigo... eu tenho pesadelos sabe... o tempo todo.

Ela o abraçou maternalmente, ele ainda com a mão na cabeça.

-Você tem que aprender a deixar as coisas para trás... mas eu sou a última pessoa que pode dar esse tipo de conselho...

-Eu tenho pensado muito...

-No quê?

-Em tudo... na AD, em Sirius, nos quatro... na profecia... no que Voldmort falou...

-Pare...- ela começou a falar então o olhou seriamente.- No que Voldmort falou?

-Naquela noite...

-Ah... entendi...- ela sorriu.- Entendi... a profecia...

-Não só ela, o que ele quer de mim afinal... Dumbledore disse que ele não quer me matar, nem ele parece mesmo querer... eu senti.

-Isso abala você?

Ele a olhou meio incrédulo, ela sorriu.

-Só desejamos o que nos falta Harry... Voldmort está começando a entender que não é só sorte que lhe mantém vivo.

-Grande consolo, Morgan...

Ela riu, encostou a testa na dele.

-Você duvida de você mesmo... de sua capacidade de sobreviver...

-humpf...

Eles ficaram em silêncio ali por um bom tempo, apenas quietos, como estavam no três vassouras antes do incidente, até que algo que o perturbava a um bom tempo lhe veio a mente

-O que é Akasha, Morgan?

-De onde você tirou isso?

-Voldmort...

-Naquela noite?

-Hum hum...

-Do que ele falou?

-Ele... disse que eu tinha o mesmo Akasha da infância... o que ele queria dizer?

-Você não sabe o que é Akasha... bem a maioria não sabe... você teria que ir ao Oriente Médio, Egito, África-árabe para aprender sobre o Akasha... bem típico dele... é uma definição teórica para a magia natural...

-Como?

-Aptidão mágica, você deve ter feitos coisas sem querer na infância...

-Claro...- riu lembrando do caso da cobra brasileira.

-Isso é o Akasha se manifestando, a magia que cada um tem, naturalmente... mas que perdemos quando aprendemos a usar isso.- ela ergueu a varinha.- Na verdade a maioria dos bruxos fica tão dependente da varinha que não faz nada sem ela.

-Percebi isso.

-Mas a varinha é um instrumento, um parceiro, não tem o poder... senão qualquer aborto poderia pegar uma varinha e fazer a magia acontecer...- ela sorriu.- então descobrimos que você não perdeu esse poder... você fez algo sem varinha... isso é louvável na sua idade, me diz o que você fez?

Ele lembrou com prazer da cara de Belatriz caída no chão.

-Quase estuporei Belatriz...

-Isso que queria ver.- ela riu...

Ambos sorriram Morgan o soltou, pegou a placa no sofá e bateu sem cerimônia na cabeça dele.

-Ai! Poxa!- ele passou a mão onde ela bateu.- Doeu sabia?

-É pra você deixar de ser besta... isso é pra ficar do lado de fora da porta... não em cima da poltrona.

Ela disse abrindo a porta e sorrindo.

-Você só tem que lembrar daqueles que conjuraram patronos no três vassouras... Neville e Malfoy... e Chang,Lovegood a Granger e os Weasleys para começar... como você pode esquecer o que fizeram ali? Confie em você e nas pessoas a sua volta... um pouco mais. –ela se virou.- E vá aproveitar o domingo... seus amigos o estão procurando, semana que vem vai ser dura!

-Morgan...

Ela se voltou.

-Obrigado...

-Estou sempre por perto. Sempre que precisar.


	30. Provas

**Cap. 30 -Provas- **

-Eu fui muito bem!- sorriu Hermione.- Poderia ter ido mais rápido, mas quis ter certeza...

-Como se precisasse.- disse Rony.

-Mas estava fácil até.

-Eu tenho certeza que fui mal... – disse Harry arrasado.

-Porquê?- perguntaram os amigos.

-Vocês não viram a cara dele quando anotou a minha nota?- Harry falou incrédulo. – Ele estava sorrindo... me ferrei com certeza...

Harry ainda estava com a cara de felicidade de Snape marcada na memória, quando ele fez anotações sobre sua poção, tinha certeza que fora mal.

-Bem você podia ter se esforçado um pouquinho mais... sabe, foi fácil...

-Mas você não quis me emprestar suas anotações!- ele a olhou raivosamente.

-Eu disse que não ia.- ela fechou a cara.- Você bem que podia ter...

-Me esforçado um pouquinho...- ele disse sério.- Eu não tinha nem a metade da matéria... que fiasco.

-Ah, calma, você sempre se dá bem... com certeza não vai ser o primeiro da turma.- ele olhou para Hermione e riu.- Não iria dar para ser nem que estudasse...

A garota fingiu não ouvir, mas sorriu, eles se dirigiram ao salão para o almoço, Gina comia em choque, nervosa como todo quintanista em meio aos Nom's... Harry lembrou-se da agitação do seus Nom's... parou de pensar.

-Harry...- falou Rony acenando a mão em sua frente- Viajando?

-Não...- ele olhou o amigo.- pensando...

-Ah, pára de se preocupar...

Harry sorriu, o amigo nem imaginava o que o preocupava.

Nem precisava dizer que o exame de defesa foi moleza... estiveram recebendo ataques e contra-atacando, sob o olhar atento de Morgan, além de fazerem feitiços dos anos anteriores...

-Farão Niem´s ano que vem ou não?!

Ela retorquiu ao estilo da profa Minerva quando Malfoy perguntou o motivo de repetir os feitiços ensinados, ela estava muito mal-humorada, isso o inquietou também, mais tarde após o jantar ela pediu que a encontrasse. Coisa que desagradou e muito Hermione:

-Você tem que estudar sabe?-ela disse em meio a uma pilha de pergaminhos.

-Você vai me emprestar suas anotações?

-Não! Eu disse que não ia!

-Nem pra mim?- perguntou Rony horrorizado.

-Claro que não!!!

-Então vou me ferrar de qualquer jeito...- disse Harry.- é melhor ir ver o que ela quer...

-Qualé Mione, só uma espiadinha...- suplicou Rony.

-É...- disse Hermione fingindo que Rony não estava olhando.- Vai, e fique... acho que vocês dois tem muito em comum não é mesmo?

-Ciúmes?- disse Rony.

-Nem comecem com besteiras vocês dois...- disse sério se levantando.

-Que besteira?... e as anotações Mione?- falou Rony.

-Quem disse que é besteira.- ela disse fechando o livrão e indo ao dormitório feminino.-Não vou emprestar nada, pra vocês dois!

-Sabe de um...- os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

Arregalaram os olhos, continuaram juntos:

-...ma coisa... ela me deixa doido...

Balançaram a cabeça em concordância. Sorriram, Harry saiu vendo o amigo puxar uma pilha de livros, muito preocupado.

Na sala de Morgan ele apenas viu Fawkes, empoleirada numa poltrona, teve um mau pressentimento.

-Fawkes?

A fênix dirigiu-lhe o olhar, soltou uma nota branda, isso o acalmou, mas era a segunda vez que isso acontecia, que ela o convidava e não estava ali...mal sentia Fawkes em seu ombro, quente.

-Vocês tem muito em comum...

-Morgan!- ele disse irritado.- Não...

-Desculpe o atraso...- ela olhou para ele e a ave.- Vocês...

-Por que me chamou? Algo errado?

Ela se sentou.

-Sim, depois de incidente recente, estamos em dúvida quanto a estratégia de Voldmort... e bem...- ela suspirou e o encarou.- Você já deu provas que sabe o que quer, então hoje, vamos lhe pedir um sacrifício Harry.

Ele se sentou, Fawkes ainda em seu ombro.

-Como?

-Harry... o que você daria para saber a verdade?

-Eu... não sei...- "A verdade é uma coisa bela e cruel... Dumbledore tinha lhe dito algo assim a muito tempo..."

-Precisamos saber o que Voldmort quer agora... ele ter atacado Hogsmeade foi estranho...

-Não sei porquê... ele aproveitou que eu saí...

-Também... mas porque os dementadores? Todo mundo sabe que você não tem problemas com dementadores...

Não era bem verdade, Dementadores o assustariam para sempre, sempre o lembravam dos gritos da mãe, e não tinha sido fácil... ao mesmo tempo Harry concordou que não era estratégico.

-Foi uma distração?

-Parece que sim...

-Tá, e o que vocês querem que eu faça?

Ela sorriu pesarosa.

-Que faça o que Voldmort faz...

Harry franziu a testa e engoliu seco.

-C..co-como?

-Você é um bom legilimente... melhor que oclumente eu diria...

-Como assim?

-Nem você percebe... o quanto esses seus olhos verdes penetram na mente dos outros... você é bom em captar sentimentos... possui uma grande empatia...

-Já ouvi isso uma vez...

-Precisamos que entre na mente de Voldmort.

Ele não conseguiu falar, uma onda de pânico o dominou, entrar? Nunca... ele nunca poderia...

-Mas eu não faço... é ele que...

-Procura? Claro... ele força a entrada quando você está fraco não é?- ela falou com certeza escolhendo as palavras.

-Porque não é o ... prof Dumbledore...

-Ele acha que você confiaria mais em mim...

-Isso é manipulação...- disse magoado.

-Não Harry, é cuidado.

Nada o convenceria, isso era uma decisão difícil, ela se levantou:

-Ninguém lhe pediria isso se não fosse necessário, sabemos que é perigoso, sabemos que está acima de sua experiência, sabemos que...

-Tem razão...- ele disse raciocinando.- É necessário, pode salvar vidas...

-Pode...achamos que ele planeja algo grande.

Estava com a boca seca, mas Fawkes soltou mais um pio.

-O que Fawkes está fazendo aqui?- disse subitamente.

-Sinceramente, não sei... mas essa fênix gosta de você...

-Gosto dela também...-disse acariciando as penas da ave.

-Então Harry... está disposto a correr mais um risco? Fazer um sacrifício?

"-Você não se esforça... nunca... não faz sacrifícios...

"Quem você pensa que é para falar em sacrifícios?"

-Sei mais de sacrifício do que essa sua mente pequena pode imaginar..."

Porque tinha que lembrar daquilo agora? Fazer um sacrifício...

-Sei que está com medo Harry, ter medo é normal...

"O medo é uma venda que você usa para poupar seu coração da

verdade...Que verdade? Que você sabe o que fazer... mas tem orgulho demais para aceitar...Não desperdice o que a vida lhe dá... tão fácil."

Porquê? Estava lembrando daquilo agora?

Fawkes agitou as asas, Morgan o olhava, não precisava ter medo, ele sabia que podia fazer...

-Eu só me liguei a pessoas que gosto...

-Sabemos disso.

-Mas a cicatriz... é um elo... também...

-Foi o que Dumbledore me disse.

-Vou...fazer... mas como fazer?

-Você tem que desejar entrar... vai fazer?- ela perguntou nervosamente.- Tem certeza?

-Sim...

Fawkes voou e sumiu, deixando uma pena para trás.

-Vou preparar um círculo de proteção, podemos ir ao meu quarto... você pode usar minha cama...

-Prefiro o chão... dele eu não posso cair...- sorriu timidamente.

Ela sorriu também, empurraram as poltronas, ela trouxe algumas almofadas que colocou sobre o tapete espesso, espalhou cristais e pós brilhantes em um círculo em torno do tapete.

-Magia antiga... de meio mundo... vai te proteger onde eu puder proteger...- ela o olhou.

-Você...- ele pensou na possibilidade de algo sair errado, mas afastou o pensamento.- Obrigado.

-Vou cuidar de você...- ela falou baixo.

-Eu sei.

Tirou a veste, ficando só com as roupas comuns, tirou os sapatos, se enfiou no círculo, estava mais quente nele...

-Está quente...

-Fica sim... dentro.

Ele se sentou, o coração estava batendo forte no peito, "o que estou fazendo? O que você quer, fazendo isso?" Ele olhou para a bruxa que sussurrrava encantamentos muito rapidamente, procurava coragem, deitou.

-Está bem?- ela perguntou.

-A...acho... que sim.

Ela sorriu, trocaram um olhar de fortalecimento.

-Se eu... eu falhar... que pode... você poderia me...- ele queria expressar seu maior receio, mas não encontrava palavras.

-Infelizmente ninguém pode te dizer o que pode acontecer.

Ela se abaixou e disse:

-Você é que tem que decidir. Ninguém vai lhe culpar por não querer fazer isso, não se sinta obrigado.

Ele concordou, tentou ficar calmo.

-Até logo Morgan...

Fechou os olhos.

Tinha que se concentrar em Voldmort, na cicatriz... em não projetar-se no lugar, e sim na mente dele, ele dormia? Se projetaria num sonho... Voldmort seria capaz de sonhar? Apesar de se sentir leve, saber que estava profundamente concentrado, que estava longe de Hogwarts, ele continuava sua procura em vão... Voldmort talvez não sonhasse... talvez não pudesse... e pesadelos? O que Voldmort poderia temer? Ele usava pesadelos para entrar em sua mente... mas o que o Lorde das Trevas poderia temer? "Ele tem medo da morte...", mas ele retornara, estava vivo, ninguém podia ameaçá-lo diretamente... nada, estava perdido em meio a um limbo morno... como se estivesse procurando o endereço errado, como se estivesse discando o número errado... estava a ponto de desistir, Voldmort deveria ter meios de se proteger... meios para evitar que isso acontecesse...então se sentiu muito burro, era óbvio que estava procurando o endereço errado, se concentrou numa lembrança, se concentrou com todas as forças e Tom Servoleo Riddle.

"Uma luz pálida entrava pela janela, Harry podia se ver ali, encolhido num canto da sala, chorando, sozinho, parecia ferido, murmurando:

-Não vai ficar assim... eu me vingo deles, de todos eles...

O garoto de cabelos negros enxugava as lágrimas teimosamente, estava todo esfolado, devia ter apanhado muito.

-Esquisitos são eles! Esses idiotas... eu não fiz nada...

O garoto murmurava muito infeliz, Harry chegou a sentir pena, não deixou de sentir totalmente, apenas sua mente atinou que o que via não era ele mesmo... e sim Ridlle. O garoto Tom, no orfanato, porque aquele lugar não era Hogwarts...

Um homem alto entrou na sala assustando o garoto:

-Vai dizer como subiu no telhado, peste?- disse raivosamente.

-Eu não sei!!!- o garoto gritou.

Harry fechou os olhos, porque o garoto foi arrastado pelo chão e trancado num armário do corredor... fechou os olhos porque ele mesmo fora trancado num armário embaixo de uma escada por um motivo semelhante.

Tudo ficou escuro, a sua volta havia sons de floresta, ventos, farfalhar de folhas, cricrilar de grilos, um rapaz alto e magro olhava uma fogueira pensativamente:

-Quem está aí?- o rapaz disse olhando em volta desconfiado.

Harry deu um passo para trás, escondendo-se nas sombras.

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?- Tom gritou.

Harry voltou a fechar os olhos, ou pensar que fechava... tinha que ir mais fundo... tinha que ir aos planos de Voldmort... mas isso, isso estava muito mais protegido, como ele mesmo fazia, essas lembranças de infância eram usadas como barreira para outras, mais importantes.

-Não quero lembrar disso.- escutou a voz fria de Voldmort.

Abriu os olhos, se viu a sua frente, sentiu o coração disparar, se viu por segundos, segurando o corpo de Cedrico, no momento em que a taça do Tribruxo alcançava sua mão... pálido, ferido assustado, mas com um olhar que nem ele mesmo imaginava ter.

Voldmort estava ao seu lado, desgostosamente se virou para olhar ele mesmo gritando enfurecido, olhando o lugar onde Harry desaparecera, ver dois Voldmorts era assustador, Harry mal percebia que por sorte o desgosto do bruxo impedia sua localização.

Harry agora podia saber o que Voldmort fizera após seu sumiço, ainda olhando para o lugar onde antes estivera o corpo de Cedrico, o Voldmort atual sibilava furioso:

-Você devolveu a varinha... deu a varinha...

O antigo atingiu alguns comensais com maldições Cruciatus, apenas de raiva, Rabicho lamentava encolhido...

Isso não interessava, tinha que ir mais fundo, ir aonde ele guardava seus planos... mas era díficil, como subir uma colina muito íngreme, estava consciente que gastava muita energia...

Se viu em uma sala, a frente Rabicho lívido:

-Ela me atacou Meu amo, ele falou com ela...

Voldmort o encarou levantando a varinha, sem se importar com o braço rasgado do servo, com a mão prateada manchada de sangue.

-Isso por você tê-lo permitido falar... Crucio.

Os berros de Rabicho eram horríveis, ele agitava-se no chão, sangue espirrando das feridas feitas por Naguini.

-Como ele fugiu Bela? Como ele pode se soltar das cordas, pense comigo...

-Deve ser com aquilo que me acertou...

-Sim, pode ser...- Voldmot interrompeu a maldição.

Rabicho ficou estendido, sem forças.

-Tratem esse verme... quero ver a encomenda...

Tentou forçar a estada na lembrança mas ela se desfez, mas rapidamente foi substituída por outra essa sim importante...

Malfoy entrou no quarto em que Voldmort estava olhando o céu sentado em uma poltrona, Harry viu com muito desgosto quem o acompanhava.

-Milorde.- disse a moça se curvando.

-Notícias do seu amado senhorita Abbot?

Ela sorriu, ainda tão linda quanto Harry se lembrava...

-Ah, não milorde, continua naquela escola...

-Infelizmente.- completou Malfoy.- Milorde a comissão deles chegou...

-O que acha deles minha menina?- perguntou Voldmort gentilmente.

-Vampiros lhe são leais milorde, mas não totalmente... eu creio...- ela corou.

Voldmort riu e encarou Lúcio que parecia não gostar do que via, parecia ter medo, ou nojo de Ana.

-Espirituosa e observadora, Potter sabe escolher pelo menos...

Isso injetou-lhe ódio nas veias, mas se não se controlasse seria percebido... mal percebeu que se via em outra sala, uma sala vazia, Voldmort estava em frente a um caldeirão, murmurando coisas estranhas, com um ajudante... ergueu um pano com cara de ter envolvido algo sangrento, jogando-o no caldeirão... passados alguns minutos o ajudante começou a tirar algo como uma lama do caldeirão depositando em frascos escuros, Voldmort tirou um punhal e fez um corte no braço, o ajudante recolheu o sangue do bruxo, que passou novamente a lâmina do punhal virada e fechou o corte.

-Para completar minha maldição...

Ele mesmo misturou parte do sangue em cada um dos pequenos frascos...

-Para que eu o domine na escuridão...

Ele fechou cada um dos frascos e o ajudante colocou-os delicadamente em um baúzinho de madeira, que Voldmort encantou.

Harry se perdeu, estava cansado... tudo ficou fora de foco, como se tivesse tirado os óculos, estava muito fundo, estava a um bom tempo fora... ou dentro... estava enjoando, e ficando com frio...

Na sala um homem explicava sobre horários, falava de um artefato vigiado, o que lhe chamou a atenção foram os nomes citados... os nomes de membros da Ordem...Como Thonks, ela corria perigo, planejavam matá-la, ele olhou em volta buscando referências, data, dia, hora, qualquer coisa... mas a conversa foi interrompida, por outro homem, tudo se dissolveu... tudo estava ficando confuso...

O que viu torturou se coração... marcou fundo, Harry fez um esforço sobre humano para não berrar, respirou profundamente, mas ele estava caído a sua frente, morto, olhos abertos, Voldmort passou por ele:

-Coragem não salva ninguém Potter, devia ter aprendido essa lição, pra onde correu a menina?

Rabicho o seguiu, parou ofegando olhando o corpo no chão... arquejava:

-Tiago... idiota... era só entregar o menino...- Rabicho arrastou os pés quando Voldmort se virou.

-Ande verme... para onde eu for você vem comigo...- Sibilou autoritariamente.

Harry sabia o que vinha em seguida, não queria ouvir, não novamente, mas viu os dois subindo as escadas, ela apareceu na porta, olhando em sua direção, na verdade, olhando o corpo estendido a sua frente, desviou o olhar para os dois que subiam calmamente as escadas:

-É só entregar o bebê menina, e eu irei embora.- disse Voldmort.

Ela olhou para Rabicho, com olhos indignados, desesperados, bateu a porta do quarto.

Voldmor deu uma gargalhada aguda e foi em direção a porta, mas Rabicho desceu, passando por ele, fugindo, Harry se virou com ódio, com nojo, mas de repente estava olhando o quarto do corredor, os gritos o afligiam, como afligiram a anos atrás...

-...Harry não!!! O Harry não!!! Tenha piedade!!!

Voldmort estava na porta a sua frente, ele mal pode divisar a mulher que chorava no quarto, não queria ver, nem saber...

-O Harry não... por favor não... me leve... me mate no lugar dele...

Talvez tenham sido os momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida, ter que escutar Voldmort rindo das súplicas de sua mãe:

-Afaste-se dele, menina, vamos... se afaste desse bebê... sua tola.

-NÃO!!!

Se forçou a sair, consciente de que estava com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos, estava num imenso lugar vazio...

-Porquê sempre vejo você...- falou com uma voz de desânimo

Harry se virou lentamente...

-Hum... uma visão interessante... seria melhor se fosse um sonho premonitório...- disse Voldmort ainda arrastadamente entediado.

Harry entendeu que Voldmort não tinha percebido sua intromissão em sua mente, talvez porque nunca pensara ser possível.

Estavam agora naquela sala onde ele fora torturado, mas se manteve em silêncio, Voldmort sentado na poltrona, Harry de pé a sua frente... se fosse inteligente...

-Estou cansado de ver esses seus olhos... suma...

Mas Harry continuou ali, calado, pensando em como fazer Voldmort falar sem entregar que era ele realmente que estava ali.

-Pare de me olhar assim... vá.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Voldmort sorriu erguendo a varinha

-Avada Ke...

Uma maldição podia atingí-lo em sonho? Harry não queria correr o risco, estendeu a mão a frente.

-Não!

A luz vermelha atingiu Voldmort no peito, fazendo-o tombar com poltrona e tudo, Harry apenas pretendia sair daquele pensamento, não interferir diretamente, se sentiu muito cansado...

Voldmort se ergueu o encarando, furioso:

-Maldito!- então arregalou os olhos viperinos.- Não pode ser...

-Mas sou... Tom...- disse Harry atacando-o novamente, porque agora, pela primeira vez sentia sua cicatriz queimar... Voldmort finalmente percebera, ele estava em perigo.

-Desgraçado!- falou Voldmort apontando-lhe a varinha. -Como entrou aqui?!

Harry estava tentando sair, voltar, mas estava preso, Voldmort o estava prendendo.

-Assassino! Covarde!!!- disse com raiva ainda vendo a luz que saía da varinha de Voldmort envolvê-lo em uma esfera de luz esverdeada.

-Peguei você... Potter...- sibilou feliz Voldmort. - Quem diria que você viria até mim...

-Mas não vou ficar... por muito tempo...

Voldmort riu de suas tentativas de romper a esfera de luz...

-Vamos jogar nosso velho joguinho, Potter... ainda não descobri quanta dor você suporta...

Era pior que estar sobre a maldição Cruciatus, pior que ser possuído, Voldmort estava aprisionando sua alma... cortando sua ligação com o mundo exterior, sentia frio, muito frio, muito distante escutou Morgan gritar para que voltasse...

Caiu de joelhos... a esfera estava ficando menor... sentia como se o coração fosse explodir no peito...Voldmort ria deliciado.

-Uma mosca pode passear na teia... Potter, mas não fugir depois que está presa...

-Miserável...- tentou protestar, mas não conseguia mais gritar.

-Bem, bem... apesar de muito divertido, é estranho pega-lo assim depois de tantos preparativos para capturá-lo... não me olhe assim Potter, eu não gosto...

A esfera ficou menor, o sufocava, tentava desesperadamente achar um meio de fugir, escapar...

Ao longe escutou um som, um som conhecido... o som da Fênix...

-Fawkes.- ele sorriu.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Voldmort.- De onde vem?

Mas como sempre aquele som encheu Harry de esperança, ele pensou em Morgan e Fawkes o esperando... encarou Voldmort.

-Preciso ir...

Foi no momento em que Voldmort o amaldiçoava que abriu os olhos...

-Harry!!!- exclamou Morgan.

Fawkes estava descrevendo círculos sobre seu corpo, mas Harry apenas inspirou profundamente... se virou em agonia, dobrou o corpo, vomitou no chão, tremendo, gemendo de dor... sentiu Morgan abraçá-lo por trás. vomitou novamente, mas agora via horrorizado, quando colocou a mão na boca e a afastou que estava vomitando sangue...

-Fawkes!!!-gritou Morgan.

A ave sumiu.

Gritaria de agonia se pudesse, todo seu corpo protestava, a cicatriz parecia estar aumentando, se rasgando... era como se estivesse sendo atingido pela maldição Cruciatus, mal tinha forças para gemer de dor, tremia convulsivamente, voltou a vomitar sangue...

-Harry, relaxe... precisa relaxar ou não vai aguentar!!! Não force seu corpo!!! Relaxe! Respire...

Ele queria mandá-la calar a boca... como se pudesse relaxar... era como se não estivesse no controle do próprio corpo, tamanhos eram os espasmos que estava tendo, ela não o abraçava mais, o agarrava com força, o que era horrível, pois novamente ele tinha a sensação de estar em carne viva... estava exausto... mas agora, seu corpo estava relaxando... ou simplesmente se deixando a mercê da imensa exaustão que se alastrava por ele, foi erguido e colocado de mal jeito numa poltrona, a dor era tão grande que seus olhos, cheios de lágrimas, estavam desfocados...

-Beba...

Mas o que quer que fosse, mais da metade escorreu pelos lados , pelo pescoço, umedecendo sua roupa. um outro tanto ele cuspiu ao se afogar, mas o pouco que bebeu pareceu aquecê-lo, retorná-lo a consciência, pode ver melhor, apesar de que sua cabeça latejava e continuava trêmulo...

Morgan estava pálida e preocupada, Dumbledore o olhava com pesar.

-Estou melhor obrigado...- sussurrou baixinho.- Precisam avisar Thonks...

Morgan arqueou a sombrancelha.

-Parece que há planos para matá-la...

Então olhou os dois, pensou no que soubera... no que fizera... se sentiu falho, não havia feito grande coisa... nem sabia quando, ou qualquer coisa a mais...

-Sinto muito...

-Como?- perguntou Morgan.

-Eu acho que não é suficiente... não é?

-Harry...- falou Dumbledore.

Mas crescia nele um sentimento de impotência... tanto tempo, e ele desperdiçara olhando... nem fizera tanto esforço... não descobrira muito...no fim acabara se denunciando...

-Acho que não fui fundo... acho que não me esforcei o suficiente... desculpe...

-Harry...- interrompeu Dumbledore.

Ele o olhou o diretor meio constrangido...

-Nos conte tudo que viu e ouviu... é importante...

Harry suspirou, meio fraco contou, sem omitir nada, tudo que vira e ouvira... cada detalhe, cada palavra...tudo que podia lembrar. Morgan estava cada vez mais espantada, Dumbledore parecia cada vez mais sério... estavam chateados com ele? Harry estava começando a achar que os fizera perder tempo... o cansaço vencendo-o, teve que repetir algumas vezes o que Voldmort fizera para prendê-lo, quase adormecendo...

Morgan virou um pouco mais da bebida em sua boca, ele despertou um pouco... olhou-os, sentiu-se corar.

-Desculpem...

-Harry...- disse Morgan.

-Isso não deve ser repetido...- sentenciou Dumbledore.- Foi um erro...

Harry sentiu-se horrível... falhara... desperdiçara a oportunidade...

-Sinto muito...

-Somos nós que sentimos Harry. - disse Dumbedore.- Foi um esforço imenso... você fez muito mais do imaginávamos... mas isso o colocou em perigo...

Harry o olhou, como assim?

-Você descobriu muitas coisas importantes sobre Voldmort... cada coisa que você nos contou tem muita importância... na verdade, acho que nem Voldmort imagina o quão fundo você esteve... mas eu sinto muito pelo sofrimento que isso lhe causou... sinto Harry, porquê você não estava preparado...

-Como assim?

Dumbledore lhe deu um sorriso triste...

-Por hora, descanse... acho que na ala hospitalar... talvez dispensá-lo dos exames...

-Não precisa... estou bem...

-Harry você precisa descansar.- insistiu Morgan.

Mas ele não queria fazer aquilo... queria ir dormir como todo mundo, fazer os exames como todo mundo, obviamente Dumbledore leu sua mente, suspirou:

-Claro Harry... Morgan, acompanhe-o até o dormitório.

-Mas...

Eles trocaram um olhar, Morgan assentiu, envolveu Harry nos braços, ajudando-o a levantar, ele se sentia doente, fraco, mas assim que pode se aprumou-se e andou sozinho. Quando chegaram diante do retrato ela falou baixo, pondo as vestes nele.

-Veja se não tem ninguém, vá tomar um banho e esconda essa roupa...

Ele estranhou, mas ao olhar para baixo viu que os joelhos da calça estavam sujos de sangue... assim como haviam salpicos de sangue por toda a camisa e os punhos estavam totalmente manchados...

-Feche isso... boa noite... não se levante se não estiver bem, ok?- ela lhe deu um beijo na testa e se afastou parando para olhar para trás umas duas vezes...

-Estrelas cadentes...- disse desanimado.

-Claro querido...-disse a mulher gorda o olhando com curiosidade.

Entrou devagar, olhos percorrendo os cantos da sala, parecia tudo limpo, então escutou, assustando-se.

-Você demorou...

Ele voltou a olhar para as poltronas em que sempre ficaram... devia estar mesmo cansado, dava para ver o topo da cabeça de Hermione, Rony cochilava no chão... a garota andou na direção dele.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada...

-Você está bem?

-Claro...

Ela o analisou com os olhos então o olhar desceu para a veste aberta, ela arregalou- os olhos , só então a mente cansada o alertou, ele tentou fechar as vestes, mas era tarde...

-O que é isso?- ela deu um passo a frente segurando as vestes dele.

-Na.. nada.

Mas ela soltou uma exclamação e o olhou assustada, ele não conseguia pensar estava cansado... exausto.

-Harry... isso é sangue...

-É... sim...

Ela o olhou pálida...

-É seu?- disse de repente passando a mão pelos braços peito dele, como se procurasse um ferimento... balançou-o de leve.- Harry... me responde... é seu?

Mas a mente dele estava longe... vagueando... ele respondeu baixo:

-Passei mal, só isso...

-Como assim? O que houve? E esse sangue todo?- perguntou Rony olhando-os.

Harry fechou os olhos, não ia conseguir explicar... porque era agora que todo o abatimento, cansaço e medo o atingiram...

-Harry?- voltou a perguntar Hermione.- Fala com a gente...

-Eu... eu fui fazer uma coisa... eu preciso... descansar...

-Não... você vai falar com a gente... chega de segredos...- ela falou séria.

-Eu... está bem... mas eu preciso mesmo descansar...

Acabou seguindo os dois até as poltronas, meio empurrado e puxado por eles, desabou numa delas, cabeça distante, mole, ele estava ali e dormindo ao mesmo tempo, mal percebia o quanto os amigos estavam pálidos e preocupados... ao mesmo tempo consciente que eles estavam nervosos.

-Fala alguma coisa cara... - disse Rony se sentando no chão a frente dele, Mione na mesinha.

Ele os olhou... sem mais segredos, não podia mais... tinha medo de estourar como uma represa se não aliviasse a dor nem que fosse um pouco, ao mesmo tempo não podia falar, os amigos ficariam ainda mais preocupados, quando a angustia cresceu as primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer sem que ele se desse conta, sem controle, ele sentia escorrendo pelo rosto , mas eram como se não lhe pertencessem, enxugou-as com as mãos olhando-as como se não as entendesse...

-Hã?- ele olhava as mãos úmidas, meio sujas... sujas de sangue...

-Meu Deus Harry, olha aqui.- disse Hermione segurando as mãos dele.

Ele a olhou, as lágrimas escorrendo... mas a boca seca...

-Harry... fale algo... ou você vai arrebentar...- disse Rony com a mão no ombro dele.

-Eu... entendam... fui eu que escolhi... tá bem... eu concordei...

E contou... tudo... até porque não conseguia conter-se, falou tudo desde a hora que entrara na sala de Morgan até a hora que ela o acompanhara a pedido de Dumbledore até o retrato... mas acima de tudo, ele sentia uma coisa brotando no peito, uma certeza envenenadora, enquanto o queixo de Rony caia... enquanto os olhos de Hermione se enchiam de lágrimas ele não conseguia afastar o rosto corado de Ana da cabeça... porque por mais monstruoso que fosse, por mais que soubesse que não era ela de verdade, algo nele ficou feliz em revê-la... algo nele repetia dolorosamente que ela tinha voltado...

-Ah... - Rony não sabia o que falar... estava abismado.

-Isso não é justo...- disse Hermione.- Porque não deixam você em paz?

-Mas Hermione...

-Não, não venha com desculpas... -ela estava furiosa.- Eles não podiam ter feito isso com você...

-Mas ninguém me fez nada...

-Mione tem razão cara.- disse Rony.

-Mas...

-Se parassem de te pedir pra se envolver... você estaria bem...

-Mas eu estou bem...

-Não. não está... faz tempo que não está...- concluiu Rony.

-Eles me pediram e eu concordei... ninguém me forçou...

-E pra quê? Pra Voldmort ter outra oportunidade de torturar você?

-Não... Mione... foi escolha minha...

-Ah... claro... como se você fosse capaz de falar não para alguém...-disse Rony.

-Eu não me importo... se isso pode salvar alguém... vocês preferem que Thonks morra?

-Não é isso...- começou Rony.

-Ela é adulta, aurora, sabe se cuidar...- interviu Hermione ainda furiosa.- Se alguém assim, da Ordem não puder se manter vivo...

-Como vocês podem pensar assim? - ele se levantou. - Vou dormir...

Mas deu dois passos e desabou no chão... completamente sem forças.

Rony e Hermione o ergueram, mas ele se escorou na parede irritado.

-Calma... eu te carrego até o dormitório.- disse Rony.

-Eu posso andar...- protestou.- Fiquei zonzo porque levantei depressa... só isso...

-Não seja mentiroso...

Houve um som acima, vindo da escada do dormitório feminino, os três ficaram muito quietos... som da porta do banheiro, Hermione foi subindo, lançou-lhe um olhar.

-Amanhã...

Rony o amparou, ele não protestou mais, cada passo uma prova da sua força de vontade, e da amizade de Rony, entraram silenciosos no dormitório... ele catou um pijama, e subiu na cama.

Trocou-se devagar, pensando, embolou as roupas sujas e meteu-as embaixo do colchão... então ficou com medo de dormir... de ser preso novamente... de rever Ana... a lembrança dela sorrindo estava machucando... porque lembrava dela sorrindo para ele, e agora, pensou se sentindo roubado, ela sorria para Voldmort...

E no fim nada daquilo importava... porque estava cansado, amortecido e como sempre dormiu pela exaustão... a prova de que estava confuso foi o quanto isso facilitou o ataque.

"Eu estou com pressa, então sem rodeios vamos terminar o que começamos a pouco...

Harry estava ficando encurralado, precisava erguer barreiras, evitar que Voldmort entrasse fundo... se não estivesse tão cansado, tão desprotegido, tão confuso...

Havia uma matilha de olhos vermelhos o espreitando, mesmo acertando cada um, mesmo lutando com toda força de vontade, aquilo só o estava esgotando mais... Voldmort estava furioso por ter sido invadido, agora se vingava... Harry estava preso em seus próprios sonhos, tentando e vão acordar, sentindo-se cada vez mais vasculhado, mais violado... precisava desesperadamente despertar...

-Alguém me ajude... por favor...

Voldmort ria.

-Com medo menino? Mas se você começou a brincadeira...

Para cada canto que corria, haviam olhos vermelhos espreitando-o, ele tinha um fardo pesado demais para esconder... para carregar, tudo aquilo o atrasava, o tornava uma presa mais fácil...

-Me mostre seus segredos Potter...

-Não...

Mas ele não podia mais correr, parou arquejando, ofegando, estava cercado pela matilha... lobos negros de olhos vermelhos...

-Uma peça de magia negra...-falou Voldmort.- Eles fazem com a alma o que lobos de verdade poderiam fazer com seu corpo...- ele riu.

Harry olhou a sua volta... perdido, sem saber o que fazer, encarou Voldmort que sorria... maldosamente.

-Potter... você cometeu um grave erro indo me procurar... agora deve pagar por ele...

-Desgraçado...

-Ora vamos... você se portou bem... resistiu muito mais do que qualquer um, mas eu sou inexorável... e você deixou algumas portas abertas, não? Eu sempre tenho o que quero... agora, vamos aos seus segredos... me fale da profecia.

-Nunca...

Um dos lobos avançou cravando-lhe as presas na perna, balançando-o furiosamente, Harry berrou de dor, de desespero ao se ver atacado... mesmo tentando golpear o animal, ele batia a mandíbula a poucos centímetros de suas mãos...

-Resistir só vai tornar sua morte mais lenta e dolorosa... fale o que eu quero saber e lhe pouparei a vida...

Sua perna tinha várias perfurações, latejava e sangrava...

Alguém me ajude por favor... implorou em pensamento enquanto apertava a perna olhando aterrorizado os animais enraivecidos a sua volta...

Eu não tenho chance alguma assim... pensou angustiado.

-Pensou bem...que tal repetir a pergunta... pronto para me contar a profecia?

Harry olhou em volta... suspirou tristemente olhou Voldmort que sorriu

-Vejo que está pronto... vai colaborar agora.

-Não.- disse sério.

Voldmort riu, ele fechou os olhos pensando onde seria mordido agora... mas apenas ouviu:

-Quem são vocês?

Havia cheiros diferentes em sua volta... abriu os olhos quando escutou

-Nós somos nós, essa é a única verdade Riddle...

-Grifin...- Harry sussurrou.

Não só ele, mas Ubaf, Iran e Serin, todos transformados em pessoas, reconheceu a voz de Grifin e a forma de Ubaf... A mulher de cabelos acobreados e olhos negros se aproximou e disse melodioamente:

-Perdoa-nos a nossa demora, mas sois muito difícil de penetrar Mago...

-Quem são vocês?! Como conseguem entrar aqui... intrusos!

-Feche essa boca, menino Riddle... você também é um intruso esse local sagrado.

-Menino?! Como ousa me chamar de Menino Seu...

Grifin apenas meneou a cabeça, ergueu as mãos, todos os animais de Voldmort chiaram e viraram fumaça...

-Como...- Voldmort arregalou os olhos vermelhos.

-Vá.- disse o outro homem.- Vá garoto...

Voldmort ainda o olhou furiosamente:

-Vou esperar... temos outras noites Potter... isso não acabou ainda...

E sumiu.

Ele finalmente olhou para os quatro naquela forma, Um imponente homem loiro de olhos castalho-claro lhe sorriu, era Grifin, Ubaf ele já conhecia, na forma que confortara Hermione, Loira olhos negros, a outra lhe acenou:

-Serin?

-Eu sou Serin...- disse o outro homem moreno de olhos esverdeados.

-Iran...então...

Ela sorriu.

-O...obrigado... Pela ajuda.

-Não Mago... sempre viremos se você pedir...

-É só pedir...

-É melhor você acordar agora Harry, ver essa perna na realidade... deve estar ruim também...

Harry os olhou, ruim também... não estava pronto para sentir mais dor, mas suspirou.

-Até."

Por um segundo ficou imóvel, sentindo devagar cada parte do corpo, infelizmente um fisgada dolorosa o trouxe a realidade, abriu os olhos e se sentou travando o queixo, o lençol estava manchado... a prova de que Voldmort não estava mais brincando...

* * *

Sei que é sacanagem... mas paro por aqui, tem só mais 4 cap... mas assim que eu postar esses 4 vou postar mais 10 da continuação... então a aventura seguinte está perto! 


	31. Amigos e Inimigos

**AÊ! Os últimos 4 capies da DV! Demoroumais que o previsto mas tá aí! Não joguei antes porque tem Surpresa pra vcs no fim!**

* * *

**Cap. 31 -Amigos e Inimigos- **

Ele procurou em silêncio um pacote de bandagens, que recebera de Pomfrey antes, se arrastou para fora do quarto como gato, bandagens na boca, até o banheiro.

Mais lágrimas, novamente não sabia o motivo para elas, já passara por coisas piores... dores maiores...mas elas corriam, ele estava preocupado, "eu vou enlouquecer... eu não sei o que estou fazendo mais..." estava lavando os ferimentos, as marcas das presas daquele lobo, mas o sangue não parava, será que eram envenenadas como as de Nagini? Estava tremendo, sua mão estava úmida, os dedos arroxeados, ele se olhou no espelho, nada mudara, estava novamente pálido como um morto... pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço para estancar o sangue, funcionou... ele envolveu a perna com as bandagens e vestiu a calça, voltou devagar, mancando para o dormitório, ainda silencioso, tirou o lençol e suas roupas sujas e estragadas, embolou-as com um suspiro, pegou seu material e desceu sentando na poltrona, seria duro, mas teria que encarar uma maratona de insônia para fazer os exames, porque não queria que o apontassem dizendo,"ele fica doente, ele apronta e se safa..." , não... queria fazer uma coisa na vida como uma pessoa normal... como um rapaz normal... estava cansado de ser diferente...

-Você está acordado?

-E você,porque acordou cedo?-ele tentou sorrir.

-Pensei em organizar isso... pra você.

Hermione estendeu uma enorme pasta fichário com suas anotações, ele até ficou tentado,mas retorquiu:

-Não, obrigado...

-Mas Harry você precisa...

-Não, posso estudar como todo mundo...- acenou com o livro.

-Não pode não...- ela disse olhando o fichário.

-Pára.- ele disse irritado se levantando.- Tudo que eu NÃO preciso é de gente me tratando como coitadinho.-disse pensando em voltar para o dormitório.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar magoado, então exclamou:

-Você tá mancando! Porque?

-Machuquei quando caí, lembra? Ontem?- apontou para o chão.

Ela olhou para a lareira apagada, ele amoleceu, voltou e pegou o fichário.

-Tá bem, mas não me olhe assim...

Ela abriu um sorriso, o abraçou...então sem aviso o beijou.

Foi como um choque, ele deu um pulo para trás... tudo nele entrou em estado de alerta, nem ele mesmo sabia os reais motivos mas falou gravemente:

-Não faça isso de novo...- disse assustado, costas da mão sobre a boca.

Ela o encarou surpresa:

-O que foi?

Mas algo irracional tomou conta dele, ele deu dois passos para trás batendo a perna ferida na mesa, mas não se importou, apenas se sentiu muito estranho, algo ruim. Virou e correu até o dormitório, parou sentando na cama, na mão o fichário, ficou olhando.

"porque eu reagi assim?"

Estava tremendo.

Quando os amigos acordaram ele ainda fingiu estar estudando, Rony lhe deu um tapinha nas costas animado:

-Vamos comer?

-Vá indo, quero terminar de ler isso, a Hermione me emprestou.

-Sacanagem... ela não me emprestou nada. Vamos...Rony o puxou animadamente.

Ele desceu constrangido, desviou o olhar quando Hermione se aproximou, felizmente Rony começou a reclamar dela não ter emprestado nada para ele...

Ele comeu pouco e em silêncio, observando o salão... havia um clima estranho ali, ou era ele mesmo que estava estranho?

Mas os exames os distraíram, as noites que passavam estudando até tarde,até ajudando Gina a se acalmar, assim como o Collin que se juntara a eles implorando umas dicas, estavam até dando aulas de reforço aos quintanistas em plena sala comunal, ele emendando as noites com medo de adormecer, cochilando de leve nas madrugadas, evitando o olhar crítico de Hermione, aproveitando as escapulidas de Rony com seu fichário, o que Mione dera para ele, aproveitando as piadas dos gêmeos, evitando pensar na sombra que pairava agourentamente sobre ele... "estou tão positivo quanto a Trewlaney..." ele pensou mal humorado na manhã de sexta feira, tinha ido mal em feitiços, mas teria transfiguração e criaturas, duas das coisas em que iria bem... se sua perna não doesse tanto... não sangrava mas era como se estivesse infeccionada, mas também não era isso, os ferimentos não fechavam... mas ele não sangrava, estava fazendo planos para ver Pomfrey após a aula de Hagrid... se conseguisse se arrastar até lá depois.

Harry saiu nervoso da prova de história... primeiro porque lhe deu um branco total, segundo porque cochilou, terceiro porque a cicatriz deu uma fisgada dolorosa e ele teve medo de ter outra visão insana em plena prova... mas não, conseguira fazer o mínimo para não ser tachado de trasgo... mas com certeza qualquer um da turma teria ido muito melhor... ainda percebeu que Hermione o olhava com desgosto, mas se forçou a agir normalmente, apesar de obviamente abatido, sabia que ela desconfiava de algo... além daquela história, o beijo... era pensar naquilo que ele voltava a sentir aquela sensação de alerta, de desespero... e não sabia precisar o motivo... se concentrou na matéria assim que viu a profa Minerva...

-Isso não é justo...- disse Hermione.- Não é não...

-Mione...- ele disse irritado.

-Era uma Arara!!!

-Ela disse um pcita... psica...- começou Rony.

-Um pscitacídio!!!- disse Hermione. –Um papagaio! periquito!

-E Arara!!!- disse Harry irritado.

Eles tinham acabado o exame de transfiguração, onde os alunos fizeram os colegas se transformarem nas mais variadas coisas em especial mamíferos e algumas aves,a professora McGonagall disse que outros animais não seriam cobrados, o que fez Harry e Hermione ficarem desapontados, pois já estavam adiantados, capacitados para transformações em répteis... quando ela pediu um pscitacídio, Hermione transformou Rony em um periquito australiano, arrancando aplausos da turma, então Harry se empolgou e a transformou em uma Arara... o que fez muito mais sucesso.

-Não é tudo passarinho?- disse Rony aborrecido.

-O Harry é muito exibido isso sim...- ela retorquiu.

-Fala sério Hermione, você só não gostou que eu levei mais elogios que você...-Harry disse rindo.

Ela o olhou profundamente indignada, ele parou de rir.

-Você...-ela se virou e foi andando a frente.

Ele parou de sorrir, olhou para Rony que bateu palmas de disse:

-Beleza... mais uma dessas e ela vai odiar você...

Hermione não falou mais com ele. Foi assim até o último exame, feito em duplas, Hermione lhes deu as costas e foi fazer com Neville, mas ele foi muito bem, principalmente descrevendo as Quimeras em detalhes, como o efeito do veneno delas, Rony adorou a chance de ficar com ele, no final ele tentou deixar todo mundo se adiantar, não queria ver a cara da amiga, nem os olhares dos sonserinos quando fosse a ala hospitalar... ele olhou aliviado quando Hagrid lhe chamou:

-Você brigou com a Hermione de novo?

-Como assim?

-Olha para ela.- disse Hagrid pegando a caixa com comida para as Quimeras.

Olha pra ela? Nossa que maravilha... ele pensou, ela deve estar magoada ainda...

-Como assim?- seguiu Hagrid mancando.

-A Mione tem um bom coração... sabe... e você não está ajudando... nem o Rony...

-Hã?- ele parou do lado do campo de abóboras... olhando o amigo.

-Sinceramente vocês deviam parar de empurra-la um para o outro... ela tem sentimentos... a Mione.

-Ela gosta dele... é melhor para ela...

-Rony falou a mesma coisa.

Harry olhou para Hagrid, olhou para as abóboras.

-Vou ser bem sincero, eu não sei o que fazer... por que não consigo sentir nada sabe... ainda acho que ela vai ser mais feliz com o Rony...

Hagrid balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu.

-Então conversem... ajuda mais, eu sei... falar sempre ajuda...

-Obrigado Hagrid, vou falar...-disse se virando.

-Harry!

Ele olhou para trás.

-Trate essa perna!

Harry sorriu."Direto pra Pomfrey... não dá pra esperar mais..."

Havia algo de bom no pensamento de ir até a ala hospitalar e descansar... fim das provas... maravilha!

Coisa que não dura... felicidade... calma, mas naquele momento Harry estaria em contato com algo pior, ele mal sabia quando divisou os três... e somente assim os podia chamar, "os três", que pareciam esperar, talvez por ele...

-Falando o com o mestiço...mestiço?- disse Malfoy.

Harry riu...

-Está ficando educado... seu pai sabe disso Malfoy?

-Não fale do meu pai...- disse Draco com um sorriso frouxo.

-Tá bem, não falo... não morro de amores por ele...

-Ora cale a boca Potter!!!

Crabbe e Goyle estavam apenas olhando, vigiando.

-Se não quer que eu fale, porque puxou conversa?- retorquiu irritado.

-Vamos dizer o seguinte... quero saber o motivo real de você ter me chamado para a Ad...

Surpresa... algo estranho no ar... raciocine Harry... cadê a Mione quando preciso? "não... porque admito que não estou no meu melhor dia..."

-Sabe... Howarts... alunos... mesmo sendo um panaca isso não muda o fato de você ser em ser humano... como os outros...-disse tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Malfoy o encarava com um misto de fúria e admiração.

-Sem brincadeira Potter, o que você está tramando.

-Ao contrário dos seus, eu não tramo nada... faço o que tenho que fazer... gostando ou não.

-Não?

Harry sorriu, algo nele gostou da conversa... pedia que continuasse, instinto.

-Sabe, Malfoy... admito que adoraria ver você chorando de novo na frente dos Dementadores... então? Desmaiou também... o que você sentiu?

Malfoy arregalou os olhos, deu um passo atrás.

-Ah... será que estava pensando naquele pequeno bichinho albino?- Harry perguntou maldosamente.- Ou será que tem algo pior na cabeça?

Malfoy ergueu a varinha.

-O que você está fazendo? Pare de fazer isso.

Ele olhou de esguelha, Crabbe e Goyle tremiam e estavam arrastando os pés para trás, com medo.

-O que foi Malfoy? Você não tinha planejado me dar outra surra? Agora que viu que estou ferido de novo?-apontou a própria perna.

-Como você sabe? Como...

-Você é um moleque muito óbvio Malfoy...

-Não fale assim comigo Potter!-ele apontou a varinha.

-Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Malfoy voou:

-Pensei que tinha me livrado de você Draco... que você tinha entendido por bem que minha paciência tem limite.

Draco olhou perdido para Crabbe e Goyle, os dois não se moviam, Harry não imaginava o motivo da covardia deles, muito menos a reação de felicidade que viu em Draco quando os dois começaram a se afastar, de resto estava muito bem obrigado.

-Pare com isso... –gemeu Draco com olhos arregalados.

-Que foi? Eu não...

Sentiu, algo tão forte emanava dele que simplesmente os colocou em pânico, era exatamente isso, como a magia de pânico que Morgan lhe ensinara... ele riu... akasha. Respirou fundo e riu.

-Você é louco...-disse Malfoy caído sentado no chão.

-Muita gente é dessa opinião...Draco.- ele estendeu a mão.

Crabbe e Goyle pareceram se recuperar avançaram, Draco se levantou rapidamente.

Ele bateu na mão estendida de Harry , se encararam, havia urgência e medo nos olhos do loiro... Harry podia sentir.

-Preciso falar com você.- ele disse muito baixo e em tom de urgência.

-Falar comigo é perigoso... pra você.-disse sério olhando os guarda costas de Malfoy.

-É...Eu sei. –sussurrou.

Harry sorriu:

-Petrificus totallis!!!

Malfoy caiu duro, sem compreender o que acontecera... Harry olhou para Crabbe e Goyle:

-Qual o próximo?- riu.

Os covardes saíram correndo, ele não tinha muito tempo se abaixou:

-Finite incatatem!

Malfoy se sentou olhando-o, olhando em volta:

-Onde eles foram?

-Correram, belos amigos...

-Não são amigos... são... carcereiros...

Harry não ficou surpreso, mas não se deu ao luxo de ficar empolgado.

-Fale...

-Vou ser bem franco... não posso mais falar com o professor Snape... eles descobriram o que estávamos fazendo... por algum motivo algo aconteceu na minha casa, e eu não sei o que é...

Malfoy parecia amedrontado, se ele não soubesse que o garoto preferia tomar veneno a se mostrar apavorado diante dele pensaria seriamente em enganação...

-Tá Malfoy, eu não sou informado de tudo que acontece...- o outro o olhou com deboche.- É sim... não me olhe desse jeito, tá se sentindo usado? Bem vindo ao clube... vamos, vira aquele bicho e vamos até Dumbledore...

-Como?

-Se transforma!

-Seu... pare de mandar em mim!

-Anda logo!

-Mas...

-Vira ou eu te viro!- apontou a varinha.

POP!

Harry olhou em volta, pegou a doninha e enfiou, com a mesma delicadeza que Sirius utilizou com Snape naquele dia em que Rabicho fugira, na mochila.

-Fique bem quieto, depois vamos pensar em como não dar na vista...

O bichinho na mochila se virou, deu um pequeno estralo e ficou quieto.

-Accio varinha. – Harry guardou a varinha de Draco no bolso das vestes...

As ironias da vida... pensou Harry, estava sozinho, detonado, cansado, e carregando Draco Malfoy na mochila como se fosse um bicho de estimação... dava para rir de si mesmo... mas também estava pensando no garoto encolhido ali dentro, com certeza era algo grave, conhecendo Malfoy como conhecia, recorrer a ele devia ser o ápice da humilhação... qual a parcela de culpa de Snape naquilo?

Entrou no castelo, o mais rápido que sua perna podre conseguia... estava indo em direção a sala de Dumbledore quando alguém o parou no caminho:

-Poxa, aonde você se meteu?- disse Hermione.

-Estava conversando com Hagrid...

-Vamos até...

-Olha Mione eu tenho que fazer uma coisa antes...

-O quê?

Eles se olharam, ele sentiu um estremecer na mochila, tinha que se apressar.

-Mione... a gente tem que conversar sério... mas não agora...

Palavras erradas, os olhos de Hermione brilharam...

-Porque não agora?- ela deu um passo a frente, ele um para trás.

-Mione depois...

-Olha Harry eu entendo tá, você acha que eu não entendo que você esteja meio confuso...

"Mione... você nem imagina quem está escutando isso... cala a boca!" ele quis gritar, mas ela tinha se empolgado... como ela mudara, como aquilo a tinha feito perder a timidez que tinha, e já era pouca...

-Eu tenho mesmo que ir...

-Mas... -ela se aproximou mais.

Ele voltou a ir para trás, se encostou na parede, a doninha se agitou ao ser comprimida. "Droga".

-Sabe Harry... eu acho que vou tomar uma decisão... por nós...

Ela se aproximou mais, ia abraça-lo, novamente foi tomado por aquele instinto, uma reação quase involuntária, se encostou na parede, apertando a doninha, que lhe deu uma mordida pela mochila e se virou empurrando com as patas, novo salto, pra frente, e acabara nos braços de Hermione, ficou ali, encostado nela, meio que chocado, meio que sem controle da situação...

-Não se preocupe... vou dar o tempo que você precisar...- ela disse no ouvido dele.- eu acho que vou me afastar um pouco... mas é difícil sabe?

As mãos dela estava segurando seus ombros, era uma sensação diferente ela falando assim em seu ouvido... Malfoy parecia tremer na mochila..."está rindo o desgraçado..." pensou.

O pior é que ela lhe estralou um beijo na bochecha, ele estremeceu.

-Eu preciso ir...

-Desculpe...- ela se afastou e saiu andando...

Ele começou a andar cada vez mais rápido, a doninha agitada na mochila que ele tirou do ombro e sacudiu com raiva.

-Sossega!

-Potter!!!

"Ah... não..." ele se virou e olhou a profa Minerva.

-Sim?- tentou parecer calmo.

-O Diretor pede que vá aguardá-lo, com seu acompanhante na sala dele, parece urgente.- ela falou eficientemente baixo e olhando-o como se pudesse estar acompanhado de alguém invisível...

Ele a seguiu, finalmente Malfoy sossegara... ele ainda estava agitado, as provas... Hermione, Malfoy... tudo aquilo ao mesmo tempo... e agora Dumbledore parecia estar informado.

-Varinha de canela.- disse ela em frente a gárgula.- Ele pede que o esperem, assim que voltar irá conversar... com vocês...- ela disse incerta e se virou.

Subiu nos degraus, sentiu a porta fechar, já estivera ali tantas vezes... parou em frente a porta fechada, se estivesse só entraria sem cerimônia, mas estava acompanhado, muito mal acompanhado... abriu a mochila e pegou a doninha que estava toda arrepiada, jogou no chão.

POP!

Malfoy estava amarrotado, cabelo desgrenhado, mas ainda teve a idéia de debochar:

-A Granger não é? Então é verdade...

A mochila o atingiu na cara, o rapaz olhou-o, Harry sibilou:

-Eu estou com as varinhas, não se esqueça.

Malfoy ficou quieto, sentou no chão...alguns minutos se passaram.

-Afinal o que está havendo?- ele se virou para Malfoy.

-Eu não sei... só entrego os recados certo?

-Recados?

-Da minha mãe para o professor Snape... é isso que eu faço.

-A quanto tempo?

-Sempre... sempre fiz.

Draco estava ali, sentado no chão, mãos na cabeça olhando o chão, novamente abatido. Harry parecia entender ...

-Você nunca leu...

-Você é meio idiota não é Potter? Acha que dá pra ler um recado azarado?

-Tá certo. Mas você nunca soube o que era, do que se tratava?

Malfoy o olhou, corou e virou o rosto.

-Achei que eram amantes...

Era óbvio que ele só podia achar aquilo, naquela cabeça deturpada.

-E ajudava mesmo assim... e seu pai?

-Nem me fale dele.- disse com nojo.

Por um segundo Harry viu o olhar perdido de Morgan em Malfoy.

-Tá, me deixe pensar... -disse se apoiando na porta.

-Novidade...

-Eu pensando?- retorquiu.

-Você pedindo...

Ele olhou Malfoy ali o encarando, arrepiado "doninha...", mais ainda ficou com pena, porque encaixando as peças algo negro estava no horizonte... prestes a desabar no loiro...

-Quando você caiu em si, hein?

-Sobre os recados?

-Não... sobre minha finada mãe...

Draco torceu o nariz, acentuando a semelhança com a mãe esnobe dele, realmente, Draco era mais parecido com a mãe que com o pai... na verdade os pais dele eram parecidos demais, como irmãos...

-Agora, depois do Natal... entreguei um recado a minha mãe mas ela parecia não saber do que se tratava... como se nunca tivesse visto aquilo... achei estranho. Ela estava estranha...

-Depois do Natal? esquisito.

-Muito, ela anda muito estranha, e agora fiquei sabendo que estão me vigiando...

-Será que ela...

Harry não quis cogitar na frente de Draco que a mãe dele podia estar sob a maldição Imperius... mas a maldição não mexia com a memória...

O tempo estava passando, Harry se sentou também apoiando as costas na porta, estendendo a perna ferida..."eu tinha que estar tratando ela..."

A porta se abriu de sopetão, Harry caiu e olhando para cima viu a cara divertida de Dumbledore, escutou uma risada triste de Draco.

-Acho que há lugares mais confortáveis para você dois se sentarem.- disse Dumbledore.- aqui dentro... por exemplo.

Se algum dia ele sonhasse que se sentaria ao lado de Draco Malfoy, em frente a Dumbledore, para ajudar o tal, ele mesmo se tacharia de louco. (Não que tal rótulo não viesse sendo usado nele com certa freqüência.)

Dumbledore os olhou, sentado em sua cadeira... escrivaninha entre eles...

-Fiquei sabendo de sua situação pelo prof Snape, Draco, agora infelizmente tenho que lhe dar notícias nada agradáveis...

Harry encarou Dumbledore, tipo: "e eu? eu não tenho nada com isso... posso ir?".

-Gostaria de dizer que seu pai está em liberdade...

-Impossível!- falou Draco que olhou Harry. - Ele está preso, eu mesmo vi.

-Não... não está não.- disse Harry.- eu o vi.

Os dois se encararam. Então Harry se virou para Dumbledore:

-Eu disse que o tinha visto... mas realmente nada foi divulgado sobre sua fuga.

-Mas ele não fugiu.- repetiu Draco.

-Ambos estão certos de certo modo, por isso suas informações foram importantes Harry, pudemos entender porque alguns comensais presos foram recentemente vistos em liberdade, inclusive seu pai Draco.

-Cópias?- perguntou Harry.

Draco o olhou intrigado, estava branco.

-Não... mas o mesmo tipo de magia negra...

Draco olhou Dumbledore.

-Uma Jinki conhecida como Dopelganger...

-Dopelganger é uma criatura, não uma maldição.- disse Harry chateado.

-Certo.- sorriu Dumbledore.- Por isso você é o atual presidente da AD, Harry.

Draco agora os olhava perdido como se não entendesse a lingua que falavam... mas Harry suspirou impaciente, Dumbledore explicou:

-A Jinki age como a maldição Imperius na vítima, enquanto outra pessoa assume seu lugar... na verdade é quase uma troca de corpos...

-Ou como a poção Polissuco?

-De certa forma... Draco fomos até a prisão... e encontramos alguém sob o efeito dessa Jinki...

Harry soube antes de Dumbledore falar...

-Sua mãe está presa Draco... é ela que está lá, na forma de seu pai...

Os olhos de Draco desfocaram... ele olhou para o chão.

-Ele está solto... estava solto o tempo todo?

-Sim.

-Então... ele assumiu o lugar da minha mãe?

-Sim.

-Ele escondeu isso de mim! Ele me enganou!-disse ainda olhando o chão.

Havia uma mágoa profunda naquelas duas frases, Draco estava furioso e parecia nem se lembrar que Harry estava ali.

-Você imagina porquê, Draco?

O loiro calou, foi por segundos que ele pensou e então falou o que passou pela cabeça de Harry também.

-Estava espionando? Me espionando?

-Sim.- Dumbledore assentiu tristemente.

Draco colocou as mãos na cabeça, desesperado.

-Eu... eu... estou morto!

-Não, Draco... você não tem relação direta com o que aconteceu...

Mas acima de tudo Harry também sabia que a situação de Draco era crítica, ele era, inocentemente, um espião da Ordem... Harry lembrou com raiva das palavras de Snape "sacrifícios..." isso era um sacríficio, ele envolvera alguém inocente, mesmo sendo Malfoy... ele não sabia realmente o risco que corria ao entregar aqueles recados... Harry iria azarar Snape em nome do Draco na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, "Meu deus isso me passou mesmo pela cabeça?".

-O que pode ser feito para resolver isso?- ele interrompeu Dumbledore sem perceber.

Draco ainda estava ali, encolhido, com medo.

-Primeiro vou pedir que vocês se comportem segundo as expectativas.

Draco ergueu a cabeça sem entender:

-Como?

-Vou ser sincero pois já não temos muito tempo.- Dumbledore olhou seu relógio.- Vejo que nesse ano, tanto você quanto Harry estiveram acertando suas diferenças... pelo menos tentando... infelizmente, apesar de agora mais do que nunca vocês terem que confiar um no outro, vocês não poderão exteriorizar essa confiança... quero que continuem promovendo, - Dumbledore suspirou com desgosto.- A rixa entre as duas casas.

Harry compreendeu, embora muito arriscado, era a única solução viável.

-Draco vou pedir que demonstre uma coragem sem precedentes, que volte a desempenhar seu papel, apesar de não gostar dele, quero que finja ignorância que aja como se não soubesse de nada.

Draco parecia incapaz de pensar, encarando Dumbledore, boca aberta.

-Agora você também corre grandes riscos de modo que Morgan irá treiná-lo para se defender, você deve se afastar do prof Snape, na verdade ele irá se afastar de você, você deve agir como se não compreendesse os motivos disso, não preciso dizer que confio em vocês dois.

Ele se levantou.

-Harry, gostaria que acertasse Draco... que assumisse a culpa por deixá-lo na ala hospitalar até o meio da semana... até tomarmos algumas precauções...

-Claro...

-Irei com vocês até a ala hospitalar, Draco?

O loiro parecia em choque, apenas se ergueu trêmulo.

-Conversarei com vocês com mais calma... espero que entendam a nossa urgência, seus "colegas" já os estão procurando, então temos que nos apressar... Harry, estupore-o sim?

Draco o olhou perdidamente por alguns segundos, e Harry pode sentir, pela primeira vez que Draco queria parar, queria descançar, estava grato se ele o tirasse da realidade por um tempo, Harry ergueu a varinha firmemente.

-Estupefaça!

Malfoy caiu de braços abertos estendido na sala de Dumbledore.

Harry não se sentiu nada bem em fazer aquilo, olhou para o diretor que conjurara uma maca.

-Isso vai dar certo?

Dumbledore sorriu. Mas Harry não se sentiu seguro.

-Fawkes, nos ajude sim.

Fawkes saiu do puleiro de sempre e esvoaçou entre eles.

-Segure em mim e em Draco, Harry...

Ele se ajoelhou tirou a varinha de Draco de seu bolso e colocou no bolso do rapaz desacordado e segurou-lhe o braço, e a mão de Dumbledore, que pegou na cauda de Fawkes.

Após serem envolvidos por uma luz avermelhada e um calor morno, estavam na ala hospitalar vazia e trancada com Minerva e Pomfrey.

-Por Deus, - disse a profa Minerva.- Vocês demoraram...

-Tragam o rapaz para cá.- disse Pomfrey.

Não que fosse mais estranho do que já presenciara na vida, mas o olhar perdido de Draco ficara gravado na sua cabeça, não pode deixar de sentir pena, afinal era mais uma vítima dessa guerra criada por Voldmort, que instigava um pai a espionar o próprio filho... pensou na história de Morgan, foi assim que começara... um filho normal e um pai comensal... um sonserino... um sangue-puro...

-Harry.

Ele olhou para Dumbledore, mal percebera que ficara olhando para Malfoy por muito tempo.

-Hã?

-Posso saber o que houve com sua perna?

-Voldmort...

Harry se sentou em uma das camas, após trocar de roupa, a calça larga do pijama deixou que Pomfrey analisasse o ferimento.

-Isso está feio...- Minerva disse vendo os cortes abertos.

-Se eu tirar o feitiço volta a sangrar...

-Desde quando?- perguntou Pomfrey apertando de leve a perna inchada.

-Desde segunda...- ele olhou Dumbledore.- Foi na mesma noite.

Dumbledore o olhou com gravidade.

-Você não dormiu mais desde esse incidente?

As duas o olharam... ele balançou a cabeça.

-Cochilei algumas horas...

-Mas porque fez isso?- perguntou Minerva surpresa.

-Queria fazer os exames... normalmente.

-Bem- disse Pomfrey.- Os exames acabaram, então retire o feitiço sim?

Um meneio de varinha e dos cortes voltou a escorrer filetes de sangue, um sangue muito claro...

-Você está bem debilitado...

-Vamos deixá-lo em suas mãos.- disse Dumbledore.

-Não se preocupem, vou deixar os dois isolados por enquanto.- disse Pomfrey.

-Creio que sejam cem pontos perdidos.- disse Minerva.- Acho que essa será a história.

Harry concordou, levaria a culpa por azarar Malfoy, dessa vez ele não se importava.

A perna de Harry estava muito ruim segundo Pomfrey, nada que desse muito trabalho, "você recuperou os movimentos do braço... essa perna não é nada." Ela ainda enfaixava a perna de Harry quando Malfoy despertou fraco, ela foi atendê-lo, meia dúzia de poções calmantes e para adormecer e ele mergulhou num sono sem sonhos... mais tarde com a perna enfaixada, era Harry que adormecia.

Os fragmentos de sonhos que tinha eram todos com os quatro, dizendo para ele não se preocupar porque estavam vigiando, como animais ou como pessoas e ele parecia flutuar numa alegria irreal, nesse tempo ele nem pensou em nada, apenas vagou em jardins, florestas, como se não houvesse nada no mundo.

Nunca o nada fora tão bem vindo.

Abriu os olhos para encarar a luz contrastando com cabelos muito vermelhos, Rony estava cochilando em uma cadeira, estendido displicentemente, jogado, só faltava roncar, descansado Harry chegou a pensar que o amigo é que merecia uma cama... sorriu e se sentou, a visão da cama de Malfoy estava obstruída por um biombo.

-Rony!-exclamou.

O amigo abriu os olhos e o encarou demoradamente, sorriu preguiçosamente:

-Tratante... devia ter me convidado para a festinha.- ele olhou para a cama de Malfoy.

Harry sorriu, ia contar a verdade para eles, não ia guardar esse segredo, seria exagero guardar esse também, além do mais sentia que as coisas iriam ficar piores agora...

-Que dia é hoje?

-Sábado... meio da tarde... você empacotou legal hein? Mas tava na cara que você ia cair duro.- ele riu.

-Madame Pomfrey falou se ia me liberar logo?

-Assim que abrisse os olhos... o que é bom porque o casamento é amanhã se você se lembra...

-Eu esqueci!

-E você é o terceiro padrinho!

Ele franziu a testa.

-Coisa das tais Delacour... Hermione e Gina compraram a veste pra você ontem...

-Não compraram nada verde não é?

-Padrinhos só vestem preto ou azul...- Rony imitou a vendedora com voz em falsete.

-Ah, ele acordou.- disse Pomfrey se aproximando.

A tarde estava bonita e ensolarada, ele se sentia muito leve, talvez tudo que realmente precisava era de um bom sono... quando entrou na sala comunal foi recebido por vários tapinhas nas costas e frases do tipo "é... pegou ele", "bem feito para o Malfoy" ou "pena que a gente não viu...", infelizmente aquelas frases ajudavam a empurrar seu bom humor para as cucuias... sentou-se na habitual poltrona.

-Bela coisa você tinha pra fazer, não é?- censurou Hermione.

Como seu bom humor estava se esvaindo depressa ele disse muito sério:

-Muito bela mesmo... porque você nem imagina o que aconteceu de verdade...

Rony arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele falou:

-Que tal a gente dar uma volta?

Os amigos o olharam sérios.

Contar tudo em detalhes foi muito mais fácil sob o sol em meio ao jardim... contou da vingança de Voldmort, dos quatro, de sua insônia, falou tudo, porque não queria mais esconder nada, mas realmente, os amigos ficaram chocados com o caso de Malfoy.

-Eu... não imaginava.- disse Hermione.

-Você achava que essa guerra ia demorar para chegar aqui Mione?

-Não... mas...- ela o olhou.- Isso é horrível...

-Cara, você tem razão... - disse Rony pensativo.- Nem o mala do Malfoy merece esse castigo...

-Mas isso vai dar certo né?- falou Hermione.- O plano...

-Mione, se você está em dúvida... eu não afirmo nada...

-Isso é loucura... como o pai pode espionar o filho...- disse Rony.- Tá certo que são fanáticos .. mas e a família? Pombas é o filho dele!

-Eu não contei... deixem eu contar a historia de Morgan...

O queixo de Hermione caiu, Rony chutou umas pedrinhas.

-Se isso era o que estava acontecendo naquela época...-disse Rony.- Parece que ele voltou com tudo não é?

-Mas ele ainda tem poucos seguidores...- disse Harry olhando as nuvens.

-Harry... do que você viu... lembra?- disse Hermione interessada.

-Quê?- disse ainda olhando o céu.

-Você não viu nenhum plano concreto, não é?

Ele pensou no que vira na mente de Voldmort, mas como eram lembranças alheias, sua memória não reteve nem a metade do que havia visto.

-Mione... eu quase não consigo lembrar...

-Numa hora você disse que eles tinham nomes dos membros da Ordem... datas e horários...

-Aham... mas não lembro de detalhes...

-Isso é espionagem...

-Claro, mas acho que muito foi conseguido por Malfoy desde o ano passado, ele vivia no ministério.

-Tem razão...

O sol estava queimando seu rosto, ele voltou a olhar para frente, via luzinhas piscando a frente, efeito do sol...

-Caramba!- disse Hermione olhando relógio.- São quatro da tarde!!!

Rony se agitou, Harry ainda não se acostumara com a idéia...

-Vamos Harry! Eles vem nos pegar às seis!!!


	32. As decisões

**Cap. 32 -As decisões- **

Nervosos... única descrição para os Weasleys... o pior era ser informado de tudo em cima da hora... só então percebeu o quanto estava distante da realidade... de seus amigos, ele mal sabia o que tinha que fazer... terceiro padrinho... o que faz a porcaria de um TERCEIRO padrinho?

Ficou sabendo que Mione seria uma das damas de honra... estava nervosa e reclamava dos cabelos o tempo todo... Rony estava mais nervoso ainda então Gina o informou do motivo... "O Vítor foi convidado... o Rony ainda tá com ciúmes...", Harry ainda pensou, "coitado do Krum se ele tentar algo com a Mione... eu sei quanto dói quando Rony fica com ciúmes...", e no fundo bem que desejou ver a cena... talvez só pra ver alguém se ferrando que não fosse ele mesmo.

O plano era irem direto para o Caldeirão furado... e a cada detalhe revelado ele sentia que a coisa estava muito grande... exagerada... parecendo casamento de celebridade... isso era coisa de Percy e Fleur... Fred e Jorge começaram a dizer que os casais estavam trocados...

Foram por lareira... O caldeirão furado estava uma verdadeira zona, por isso ninguém reparou neles... ele viu os pais de Fleur... reclamando com os Weasleys e mais uns outros, "os pais da Penélope..." disse Jorge, sobre a estalagem, viu Quim e Thonks de guarda... ela estava com os cabelos longos e verdes... lhe deu uma piscadela.

-Preparado padrinho?- perguntou Lupim ás suas costas.

-Maldita hora que apareci naquele apartamento no Natal...- disse sorrindo.- E essa bagunça toda?

-Nem me fale... se fosse o quarto casamento do Fudge não teríamos tanto trabalho...- ele ergueu Hermione que saía da lareira. –Oi Hermione.

-Oi professor... nossa como tá cheio!!!

Rony acabava de cair pela lareira... Lupin riu, pareceu se lembrar.

-Hermione, seu amigo pediu que fosse falar com ele...

-Amigo?- Rony ficou de pé ao escutar.

-Vítor Krum... Convidado de honra da Fleur...- disse Lupin.

Hermione abriu um sorriso, Rony ficou vermelho de raiva e Harry olhou expressivamente para Lupin que entendeu o recado e desviou a conversa para trivialidades:

-Temos que ter muito cuidado... tem meio ministério aqui... vou levá-los aos quartos...

O lugar estava tão cheio que ele teve que dividir o quarto com Rony... quando chegaram no quarto descobriu que dividiria também com:

-Neville?!!- falou Rony ao entrar no quarto.

-Ei... - outro se virou.- Oi... e aí?

-Apertado não?- disse Lupin da porta... esse lugar nunca esteve tão cheio...- ele se virou.- Agora vocês garotas...

Hermione e Gina o seguiram.

-E aí Harry como tá se sentindo?- perguntou Neville assim que os dois encostaram a porta.

-Nada... não sou eu que vou casar...- ele disse se jogando na cama, junto com a mochila com roupas.

Rony riu, Neville balançou a cabeça.

-Você vai ficar de que lado hein?

Harry acabara de fazer uma cara de "eu não sei do que você tá falando..." quando Percy em pessoa, todo sorriso, enfiou a cabeça no quarto:

-Ah... chegaram mesmo!!! Neville sua avó quer vê-lo, você esqueceu a roupa... ela trouxe...- Neville corou.- Rony a mãe te quer... precisa de ajuda com uma lista de convidados, ou de reservas... sei lá... desce e resolve isso tá bem?- ele disse e olhou para Harry.- Precisamos falar com você, Harry... sobre a cerimônia... como não houve ensaio...

Deixaram as mochilas e seguiram Percy, Neville logo encontrou a avó, que os cumprimentou austeramente, A sra Weasley trombou com eles e deu um sorriso.

-Vem... preciso de você... até mais Harry!!!-disse puxando Rony pelo braço.

Continuaram andando até uma das saletas reservadas, no meio do caminho ele perguntou:

-E então Percy... animado?

O outro o olhou ainda sorrindo...

-Posso ser sincero?

"Não..." Harry pensou debochadamente, mas sorriu.

-Tô morrendo de medo... mas não...

-Conta pra Penélope...- ele atalhou.

-Valeu... sabe... eu nunca te agradeci...

-Não precisa...

-É... você vai escutar tudo e um pouco mais das garotas.- ele sorriu meio nervoso.- Elas ainda estão brigando...

-Brigando?

-Pra saber de que lado você vai ficar... você vai entender... coisa de noiva nervosa...

Não que pela cara o noivo não estive nervoso também... pensou olhando Percy. Ele abriu a porta, na sala estavam Gui, Fleur, Penélope, o Sr Weasley e os pais das noivas.

-Ah... aqui está o pomo da discórdia...- riu Arthur.

Harry até olhou para trás, só pra ter certeza, mas agora entendia.

-Oi.- disse calmo.

As noivas estavam vermelhas, mas não de alegria ou vergonha, pareciam nervosas.

-Sente, Harry...- disse Gui animado.

Foi apresentado formalmente aos pais das noivas, a mesma reação, uma olhada inteiro, outra na cicatriz, um sorriso... ele nem ligou.

-Então?- disse sem graça.

-Ah...- disse Fleur quase sem sotaque algum.- Harry, você terr que decidirr do lado de que casal vai ficar... porque samplemant... nós não consegamos decidirr...

-Eu?- agora ele é que ficava nervoso.

-Bem vamos explicar primeiro- interrompeu o pai de Penélope.-Vai ter dois casais de padrinhos de cada lado... e as ... as noivas não entram em acordo...

O pai de Fleur começou a falar, mas ele não entendeu bolhufas... mesmo Fleur traduzindo... aí Penélope se meteu...

Penélope e Fleur começaram a enunciar cada coisa que tinham decidido, abrido mão, exigido, Gui falou divertidamente na sua orelha.

-Você precisa ver a briga das duas por causa das flores... Margaridas ou rosas? Acabou sendo Lírio...

-E a briga por causa do bolo...- disse Percy as olhando...

Dizer que ele estava se sentindo muito idiota seria pouco... pior que então Penélope falou:

-Mas ele é que salvou meu casamento...

-Mas por causa dele eu conheci o meu noivo!!!

E por aí foi, mais meia hora... até todos os "rapazes" da sala estarem num estado mortal de tédio... Harry teve a infeliz idéia:

-Não é mais fácil me subsituir?- disse sonolento.

As duas pareciam dois felinos prontos a lhe enfiar as garras magoadas...

-Você... querr dizer que não querr ser meu padrrinho?

Ele ia dizer um "eu não disse isso..." mas Penélope interrompeu:

-Seu padrinho?

-Acho melhor as duas irem descansar...- começou o Sr Weasley.

-Não sem resolver isso!!!- disseram as duas.

Eles se olharam, alguém veio chamar os pais das noivas que saíram com sorrisos indisfarçáveis de alívio...

-Que tal tirar na sorte então...- Harry disse visivelmente aborrecido, e complementou rápido.- Nem eu posso decidir... é mais justo não?

As duas cruzaram os braços... finalmente quietas, Harry disse ainda com mais sono.

"Alguém sabe a quanto tempo não descanso? Do tipo... só descansar?"

-Os trouxas geralmente deixam a mãe da noiva decidir isso...

Os outros o olharam agora com uma cara nervosa, e ele teve certeza que fez besteira, principalmente porque as noivas se levantaram imperiosas e saíram correndo.

-Porque você falou isso?- perguntou Gui.

-Porque assim elas saíram da sala e eu vou poder fugir?-disse cinicamente. – Agora podem me explicar porque desse drama?

-Ah é coisa de noiva... – disse Arthur rindo.

-Beleza...- disse Gui nervoso.- são onze horas...

-Ah... que bom... me lembrem de acordar quando as noivas voltarem.- disse Arthur.

Já havia passado mais de meia hora quando Harry se levantou e disse sério.

-Onde elas se meteram...- disse abrindo a porta da saleta.

Então algo se chocou contra ele... de modo que os três que estavam dentro da saleta se levantaram.

-Desculpe...- disse a garota.

-Silfy?- falou Gui.

A garota olhou para Gui e sorriu, ignorando Harry completamente, mas ele não conseguiu, seu coração disparou, então outra mão o empurrou sem nenhuma educação:

-Com licença!!!

-Maya...- censurou Percy.

Talvez porque fora tão abrupto, Harry ficou olhando, eram as coisas mais diferentes que já tinha visto, por serem tão familiares...

-Minha tia tá chamando vocês...- disse Maya azedamente.

Maya se virou e saiu imperiosa, tão delicada quanto Snape... Harry pensara nisso porque ela tinha um nariz um pouco grande, e cabelos negros escorridos e um tanto brilhantes demais, além de uma aura com o mesmo nível de simpatia.

Então a menina "Silfy" pegou Gui pela mão sorrindo e falando algo, Harry teve que desviar o rosto, olhou para fora, um gosto amargo na boca, apesar de ter no máximo uns catorze anos, a pequena veela tinha cabelos curtos e olhos azuis acinzentados...loira, provavelmente prima de Fleur... um pouco parecida com a irmã dela, que não tinha visto ainda... acima de tudo... lembrou-lhe outra pessoa.

-Acho que as noivas decidiram.- disse Arthur se levantando.

Harry demorou para sair... por mais bonita e alegre que a "Silfy" pudesse ser, acabara de causar o efeito de um dementador sobre ele.

Por um tempo ele ficou na outra saleta onde as sete mulheres faziam uma assembléia... Sra Weasley tentando acalmar as noivas, e lhe sorriu:

-Acho que você fica do lado da Penélope... Harry,querido.

Então a garota "Maya" o olhou, finalmente percebendo quem tinha acabado de empurrar com toda a educação instantes antes... ficou corada e olhou para o chão.

-Mas está tudo bem então...- ele olhou para Fleur.- Eu...

-Está... tudo bem ...- ela falou, mas com olhos brilhantes.

Foi a Sra Weasley que o levou para uma salinha, lhe explicou o que tinha que fazer na cerimônia, ele até achou interessante, só tinha que ficar parado...se não estivesse com tanto sono teria achado muito mais idiota a briga das duas noivas, riram um pouco com a situação... além do mais ele não conseguia tirar os olhos alegres de Silfy da cabeça, na verdade pensando em outros olhos...

-Você está bem querido?- perguntou a Sra Weasley.

-Com sono... e com fome...- ele riu.- Mas vocês devem estar muito pior...

-Casamentos são uma bagunça...- ela sorriu com uma expressão embevecida.- Meus filhotes vão casar!!! Eu estou tão feliz!!!

Ele não duvidava.

-Ah, você vai com a Maya... ela é prima da Penélope... mas são irmãs de criação...

Harry lembrou da simpatia de sua acompanhante e seu ânimo despencou... Maravilha!!! Versão feminina do Snape...

-Bem o pessoal foi comer, sabe, o Rony a Mione, o tal do Krum...- sra Weasley fez uma careta.- Não gosto dele.

-Ele é legal, Molly.- disse meio disperso.- Você não deve se preocupar com isso...

Ela o olhou, ele mal reparara que a chamara pelo nome, na verdade sua mente vagueava como não fazia a dias... ele se levantou.

-Acho que temos outras coisas para fazer... não é? A mãe dos noivos não pode se ausentar...

-Harry...- ela disse pálida.

-O que foi?- ele a olhou surpreso, ela estava branca.

-Nada...- ela o empurrou docemente para fora.- Nada, querido... Cansaço.

Ele saiu com o olhar preocupado de Molly Weasley para fazer companhia aos fantasmas de sua cabeça... todos afastados ao ver o grupo animado em torno da mesa, servidos por Tom, Rony vigiando Krum como um cão bravo.

-Ah... eis que o padrinho resolveu aparecer...- disse Gina.

Krum se levantou e o cumprimentou, Harry pode perceber que ele estava nervoso e olhava para Rony desconfiado "Não se preocupe...o problema é a Mione mesmo..." pensou Harry.

Conversaram animadamente na medida do possível, até Thonks e os gêmeos darem o ar da graça... e graça mesmo porque quando dispersaram para dormir todos estavam cansados de rir... mas ele ficou por ali sentado perto da lareira, o tumulto foi passando. Lupin apareceu com um olhar de preocupação e calma, bem típico dele.

Ele ainda ficou um tempo conversando com Lupin, que queria ser mais bem informado da situação de Draco, e do que a professora Minerva tinha comentado que ele fizera... por causa dos exames...

-Acha mesmo que isso é importante?- ele perguntou com censura.-O que os outros pensam...

-Pra mim é...- falou baixo.

-As vezes você se força demais...

-Humpf...- desviou o olhar irritado.

-Você devia relaxar... um pouco...

-Você não parece relaxado...

-Não é de mim que estamos falando...você está se preocupando com coisas demais...

Harry nem tinha escutado o que ele dizia...

-É difícil sabe, acordar todo dia e me encarar no espelho...

Lupin o olhou, sério:

-Eu não penso mais " bom dia..." ou "vou fazer isso hoje"...

-Harry...

-Eu ás vezes olho no espelho e penso "você ainda está aí..."

Lupin desviou o olhar...

-Eu simplesmente não me suporto mais...- Harry disse levantando.

-Entendo o que você esteja passando... entendo que esteja confuso...

-Eu não estou confuso... nunca tive mais certeza na minha vida.- disse com um tom de ódio.

-Você está planejando uma besteira...

-Desde quando a vida me dá o luxo de ter tempo pra planejar? Viu o que está acontecendo? Falando nisso, como está Thonks?

-Nem um pouco abalada, se é isso que quer saber... ela é aurora, adulta e sabe se cuidar...

-Muita gente com esse perfil já morreu Remo.

Lupin se levantou, falou amargo:

-Molly tem razão, você está falando cada vez mais parecido com Sirius...

-Isso é preocupante?- retorquiu.

-É sim, levando em conta que ele estava á beira do suicídio.

-Não se preocupem...- disse virando as costas.- Esse cordeiro não está pronto pro sacrifício ainda...

Lupin não se deu o trabalho de segui-lo.

Harry não foi ao quarto... porque ainda não pensava em dormir... talvez nunca mais pensasse com alegria em uma noite de sono... subiu até o telhado... havia uma pequena janela que dava para fora... havia um espaço gradeado ele se sentou nas telhas e olhou o céu estrelado acima de sua cabeça... "eu estava bem humorado... até aparecer aquela veela pirralha..."

Autocensura... a culpa não é da menina, é sua, você é que não esquece... No céu as estrelas estavam piscando, uma estrela cadente passou, um risco brilhante no céu...

"-Uma lua.- traçou a cicatriz com o dedo.- estrelas e um cometa...-ela se desgrudou e o olhou atenta.

Ela lentamente e meio trêmula estendeu a mão e traçou a cicatriz em sua testa.

-Um raio... você é um mapa do céu Harry.

-Seus olhos são o céu Ana.- Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e sorriu."

Ele nem conseguiu chorar... talvez todas aquelas lágrimas que chorara tinham sido antecipação daquilo, não se parecia com nada do que já sofrera antes, era saudade, triste, devoradora... ele queria Ana... mas ela estava e não estava com ele... ou queria só porque ela não estava mais ali? Então, sem resposta apenas ficou ali estendido olhando o céu, procurando consolo em Sirius... a estrela, porque nem o padrinho estava mais ali... e ele tinha medo de machucar e magoar as pessoas que ainda estavam bem... agora tinha visto o quanto de mal fora feito em Lupin por ter o conhecimento... da verdade.

Escutou o som... olhou para a janela, cinco pessoas subiram, ele ficou com a boca seca, era uma comitiva muito estranha...

-Estrelas cadentes.- apontou Luna.

A menina veela, Silfy, correu e se apoiou nas grades fascinada, por um segundo Harry se sentiu muito velho, apreciando a fascinação inocente da menina.

-E aí Harry?- disse Gina se sentando ao lado dele.

-Vieram ver as estrelas?- ele perguntou tentando parecer displicente.

-Você sabia que teríamos estrelas cadentes?- perguntou Hermione.

-Desconfiava...- disse ainda olhando a menina veela se balançar contra as grades, na verdade ela devia ter menos que catorze anos...

Luna agora se colocara ao lado dela e ria feliz com o deslumbramento da menina.

"Claro que acham... que bom não? Eles não tem sombras na vida... eu disse isso uma vez quando era jovem, eles caminham em um caminho ensolarado, por isso não tem medo ou preocupação." Morgan lhe dissera aquilo.

-Estrelas cadentes são prenúncios... – disse Maya.

"Cala a boca..." ele pensou, a garota tinha uma aura estranha, como a de Luna, mas muito negativa e ela o olhou com os olhos negros.

-Queria pedir desculpa por te empurrar... eu fiquei nervosa vendo a Pe chorando...

-Humpf... não se preocupe.- disse olhando as estrelas que continuavam riscando o céu.

-Acho que é hora de dormirmos...- disse Gina percebendo o bom humor dele.

Ela deu as mãos para a veela e Luna as acompanhou, mas antes de passarem pela janela Luna sorriu e disse pra ele:

-Amanhã tem sol! Pra você também...

Ele tinha se esquecido o quanto Luna podia ser cativante em sua lógica peculiar, deu o primeiro sorriso em muito tempo... ela piscou pra ele e seguiu as outras duas janela adentro, Maya sentou-se onde estava Gina.

-Então vocês dois vão ser os padrinhos de Penélope e Percy... deviam ir dormir...- Disse Hermione.

-Eu nunca durmo...- disse Maya ainda olhando as estrelas.

Hermione deu um suspiro, a moça olhava para o alto, Harry teve a impressão de ver um corvo... era isso que ela lhe lembrava, um corvo... ela pareceu perceber o que ele pensou, o olhou firmemente nos olhos, Mione percebeu e falou aborrecida.

-Aham... Maya?

Mas Maya o olhava como se visse além dele, então ela se ergueu rígida e apontou as estrelas cadentes, baixou a mão e encostou o dedo esticado no peito do rapaz paralisado de surpresa.

"Você vai encontrar seu maior desejo... você vai pagar caro por ele... Você vai tomar decisões que irão abalar todos nós... você tem uma culpa para expiar... você irá encontrar seu maior medo... você irá perder algo valioso... você irá tomar a decisão que vai mudar o rumo da guerra... seu inimigo vai se fortalecer... você vai pagar caro... você vai encontrar o que mais deseja... você..."

Ela desmaiou, Harry a amparou por reflexo, porque suas pernas estavam bambas, Mione parecia paralisada. Ele deixou a garota apoiada nas telhas e chamou baixo:

-Maya...

-Harry...-gemeu Hermione.

Ele a olhou, ela estava sentada no chão, desabara, o olhava com medo...

-Isso... isso... foi... é...- ela estava amendrontada.

-Isso foi uma profecia...- ele disse com raiva.

Meteu um tapa no rosto de Maya com mais força do que queria, ela abriu os olhos, parecia zonza, colocou a mão no rosto onde ele tinha batido.

-Eu desmaiei?

-Não!- ele disse sério.

Eu quero paz!!! Não preciso de mais presságios em minha vida! Pensou em desespero raivoso. Como gostaria de ter empurrado aquele corvo telhado abaixo antes que tivesse aberto aquela boca, mas Hermione completou trêmula, olhos cheios dágua.

-Você é vidente... é uma profetiza?

Maya arregalou os olhos, olhou para os dois e se endireitou, parecia chocada:

-Eu não quero saber... não me falem... não me perguntem!!!- e saiu correndo aos prantos mãso tampando os ouvidos.

Mione ainda estava paralisada, Harry ergueu os olhos em direção a constelação do cão... se virou devagar até as grades, apoiou os pés nelas e ficou ali, de olhos fechados sentindo vento nos cabelos, sem ação... remoendo as palavras, até escutar os soluços convulsivos de Hermione.

Foi até ela... não tinha como ser gentil, porque ele mesmo não sabia o que estava fazendo, a ergueu e ela começou a balbuciar:

-Temos que informar o diretor... falar com ele... Harry precisamos comunicar...

-Não!- ele a balançou fazendo-a olhar para ele.- Não vai falar nada... é uma profecia sem sentido, você está assustada.

-Ela falou dele! De Voldmort!

-Sim... talvez... e daí?- disse seco.- Não! Não vamos falar nada!

-Harry temos que falar!

-Não!- disse sério.

Hermione o olhou assustada.

-Não agora... não...- ele baixou a voz.

-Harry...- Hermione deu um passo para trás.- porquê?

Ele não sabia o motivo...

-O que você está pensando em fazer?- ela repetiu assustada.

-Mione.- ele disse a olhando.- Acalme-se.

Ela olhou em volta atordoada, estava muito assustada, bem aquilo tinha sido assustador, pois ao contrário da voz firme de Trewllaney, a voz de Maya fora ressoante e acusatória, ele ainda estava com as palavras dela enroscadas na garganta.

Hermione foi caindo devagarzinho, ele apenas evitou que batesse a cabeça no chão, ela tinha desmaiado.

Harry ficou olhando-a, se reagira assim para essa, imagina se ouvisse a outra... ele pensou amargo, olhando os cabelos dela espalhados pelo chão...

-Se não fosse muito canalha da minha parte eu apagaria sua memória...- sussurrou."Mas eu sou muito covarde pra isso..."

Ele a ergueu nos braços, ainda sem saber o que fazer, nem a sentiu, passou pela janela e foi até o quarto onde sabia que as garotas estavam , empurrou a porta com o pé:

-Viva aos noivos... – disse Luna.

Harry a olhou ali sentada calmamente, se aquilo fora uma piada nem Luna tinha achado graça, pois ela ainda passava a mão na cabeça de Maya que estava encolhida na cama chorando.

Ele depositou a amiga gentilmente na outra cama.

-Onde estão Gina e... e Silfy?

-No quarto delas...- disse Luna calma.- Esse é o nosso.- ela sorriu.

-Maya.- ele disse sério.

-Maya significa visão.- disse Luna olhando a garota.

Harry apenas se sentou no chão, nem desejava gritar, de tão aflito que estava, falar ou não? A profecia feita era para ele... só pra ele," Mione não precisava ter ouvido... seria tão mais fácil".

Maya ainda chorava convulsivamente.

-Pare de chorar...- ele disse nervoso.

-Você não entende!- ela gemeu raivosa.- Não sabe como é!

Ela se virou, ficou deitada, olhos avermelhados, encarando-o magoada.

-E quem entende?- falou Luna que se levantara e começava a arrumar o cabelo de Hermione.

-Você é mesmo uma profetiza?- ele perguntou.

Ela estremeceu, cerrou os punhos e comprimiu contra o rosto.

-Sou! Sou! Uma maldita! Uma desgraçada!

Ele não estava com humor para ataques de criancice, se virou para Hermione.

-Ela está bem.- sorriu-lhe Luna.

-Deve estar... por enquanto...- disse Maya.- Até lembrar do que eu disse, como sempre...

-Como assim, pare de ser infantil...- ele disse sem se virar irritado.

-É... até ela lembrar, não é.. é sempre assim...- Maya repetia dolorosamente.- Até acontecer...- ela começou a soluçar.- Até alguém morrer.

Ele se virou assustado, mas Maya nem o via.

-Dom maldito... desgraçado...

-Maya...- ele disse assustado.

-Eu sou uma desgraça... só trago agouros de morte! Só faço profecias negras...- ela chorava.

Harry mal sentiu quando se sentou na cama. Agora ele mesmo totalmente desesperado... isso explicava o estado da garota... sentiu as mãos de Luna no seu ombro.

Lovegood saiu sonhadoramente calma do quarto, fechando a porta lhe deixando um olhar calmo, ele ficou ali se debatendo num estado de entorpecimento, Mione abriu os olhos se sentou assustada, olhou para ele sentado ali e Maya chorando perturbada.

-Onde... o que... já chamaram alguém?

Maya deu um ganido, ela não queria chamar ninguém... começou a chorar alto.

-Temos que cuidar dela.- Mione fez menção de se levantar.

Harry a segurou, Maya começou a implorar.

-Mais não... mais gente não... ficam olhando, me acusando...

-Ela não está bem...- disse Hermione sentada na cama, encostada nele.

-Nem você...

-Eles me olham... sempre que morre alguém... ficam me olhando...

Hermione pôs a mão na boca ao ouvir as últimas palavras, mas Maya continuou.

-Dom maldito... só prevendo morte... só vendo morte... trazendo a morte...

Hermione tapou os ouvidos lágrimas nos olhos, ele segurou as mãos dela firme, tentando tampar os ouvidos dela ainda mais, repetindo pra ele mesmo desesperadamente:

-Não escute... não... não pense nisso...

Hermione começou a soluçar novamente, balançando a cabeça enquanto Maya continuava a falar agourentamente, o coração de Harry parecia ter sumido.

-Não... não pense...não lembre... esqueça... por favor... esqueça!

Ele abraçou Hermione com força, não suportando o medo no rosto dela, repetiu dolorosamente:

-Esqueça! Esqueça!

Estava quente, sentiu a sua volta em meio ao desespero ordenou:

-Obliviate!!!

Os olhos de Hermione perderam o brilho, a expressão dela relaxou ela fechou os olhos e pareceu meramente adormecida...

Ele saltou da cama... deu dois passos para trás horrorizado, tinha feito, escutou Maya se engasgar no choro, se virou para ela com pena, por que era mais fácil sentir pena dela do que pensar na monstruosidade que tinha feito e iria repetir, agora frio como gelo, ao pousar a mão sobre a cabeça dela, que se encolheu com medo dele.

-Obliviate!

Maya adormeceu, braço para fora da cama, mão roçando no chão, Harry apenas saiu devagar arrastando os pés, mão no rosto, sabendo que fizera uma coisa errada, monstruosamente errada... abriu a porta e fechou se encostando nela, percebeu que Luna estava ali encostada na parede, parecendo absorta com uma gravura pendurada na parede oposta. Ele ficou olhando-a ali, absorta na imagem de um campo de trigo sobrevoada por corvos... e Harry a olhando tão absorto quanto ela, até ela o encarar e sorrir, ele não aguentou, soluçou.

Luna o envolveu de leve num abraço estranho, animado, caloroso, ele soluçava seco, não havia uma única lágrima, só um desespero enorme, porque tinha cometido um erro... Mione nunca o perdoaria se soubesse da verdade, se um dia recuperasse a memória... ele se sentia mal, sujo, errado.

-Não esqueça, amanhã tem sol! disse Luna se afastando e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

Ela entrou no quarto e passou a chave.

Ele se arrastou infeliz até o quarto, não havia luz... as duas camas estavam ocupadas, havia um leito improvisado entre elas onde ele se atirou sem trocar de roupa após trancar a porta, se pelo menos pudesse esquecer também...

Se contorceu na cama fria um bom tempo antes de ser vencido pelo sono, quando despertou ficou ali jogado, sem saber o que esperar, alguém ficara sabendo? Ia ser punido? merecia... não se moveu, imerso em tanta coisa que sentiu que podia se afogar, deixou o tempo ir passando, o quarto já estava vazio... mas ninguém vinha o chamar, tinha algo errado, cada coisa absurda estava passando por sua cabeça... sentiu uma réstia de sol entrar pela janela, aquecendo parte da sua pele, um pouco da sua perna , era bom, quente, sol..

Amanhã tem sol... Pra você também... fora o que Luna dissera... devia ter esperanças?

Ficar caído ali não resolveria nada então se forçou a levantar, encarar o mundo, a vida não pára... o sol apareceu... trocou de roupa, desceu.

-Eba!- disse Fred. - A bela adormecida acordou!!!

-E aí, não cansa de dormir não?!- disse Jorge.

A mesa estava farta e muita gente se servia, Tom não parava de passar com comida pois era praticamente hora do almoço.

Ele comeu, perder a fome não resolveria nada também, Rony e Neville entraram vindo provavelmente do Beco Diagonal, atrás entraram Gina, Luna e Hermione todas alegres e sorridentes, ele por um segundo ficou com medo, mas a aura de alegria e descontração o envolveu, forçando a sombra recuar... todos pareciam bem, Hermione estava falando de uns livros de Runas que tinha visto, e ele teve certeza que ela perdera a memória do incidente... sentiu um assomo tão grande culpa que derramou o suco.

-Eca! Cuidado Harry!- reclamou Rony.

-Ops... desculpe.- disse o mais normal possível.

Ele ainda se controlou ao ver Maya, mas ela também estava desagradavelmente normal... mais tarde ele foi deixando as coisas acontecerem, limpando ele mesmo dos receios causados pela noite... não havia o que fazer, por hora, talvez, passado a euforia do casamento ele reunisse coragem para confessar seu erro e aceitar o que fizera... mas agora não, havia pessoas que não mereciam interferência na sua felicidade, Viu Percy e Gui andarem nervosos de um lado para outro, mas nem sinal das noivas... Encontrou os olhos reconfortantemente grandes de Luna muitas vezes nele aquele dia, engraçado que dela não sentia acusação... decidiu largar seus receios para trás, se dar o descanso, relaxar, tentar esquecer...

Ficou a tarde toda com Rony, Neville e os gêmeos no Beco Diagonal principalmente na loja de equipamentos para quadribol... Jorge os convidou para rever Lino Jordan que era gerente na loja, que finalmente pode conhecer.

-Sócio!- disse Fred abrindo a porta da loja pintada de vermelho e com uma placa escrito em dourado "Gemialidades Weasley" a loja estava bem cheia... Duas vezes mais interessante que a Zonko's, havia muita coisa para ver, um lado criança despertou nele, algo muito bom e a tempo esquecido, pregou umas peças em Neville, principalmente com o espelho deformador... que parecia um inocente espelho que criava imagens deformadas e engraçadas de quem se olhasse nele, mas também fazia a pessoa ficar daquele jeito por uns quinze minutos... Neville ganhou um nariz torto com berrugas e orelhas de abano...

-Você nem viram a última invenção...- Lino mostrou uns bombons.

-Hum...- Harry pensou sério.- Que é isso?

-Sabe, Rony me contou umas coisas... umas idéias engraçadas, e veja isso.- disse Fred chamando Rony.

-Eu não vou testar isso!- disse Rony sério.

-Testar o quê?- perguntou Neville.

-Um doce... vamos superar a Dedosdemel...- disse Jorge.

Nevile olhou o bombom, mas lembrou do incidente com creme de canário e sorriu.

-Sai de mim... eu já testei seus doces uma vez...

-Há.- disse Harry .- quero ver a gente arranjar um trouxa que coma isso assim tão fácil...

-Trouxa... não é má idéia...- disse Fred.

-Não foi isso que eu... ah... esqueça.- disse Harry rindo da cara dos gêmeos.

As meninas entraram, com elas estavam Maya e a pequena veela, Harry fechou a cara, porque não podiam ir a outro lugar qualquer agora que ele estava feliz? Fred as olhou maldosamente.

-Com elas não.- Harry sibilou.

-Um sócio manteiga... é isso que temos.- disse Jorge.

-Não acho legal testar nelas só isso, algum problema?- ele disse indo pra saída.

-Temperamental...- disse Fred.

Harry grunhiu e saiu assim que elas deram passagem, Luna sorriu incentivadora, e imediatamente começou a olhar tudo com a pequena Silfy.

Ele ganhou a rua, foi andando devagar porque esperava que Rony, Neville ou mesmo Hermione, seu coração se contraiu, viessem conversar...

Mas chegou no caldeirão sozinho... engraçado, como a cada centimetro daquele lugar cabia uma boa e má lembrança, ele subiu ao quarto, eram cinco da tarde, o casamento seria as nove, então tinha que estar pronto ás oito, o jantar seria as dez, a festa mesmo seria ás onze, meia-noite... até quando durasse... mas ele remoia coisas demais para saborear o momento.

Deitou, adormeceu... queria esquecer tudo desesperadamente, queria recomeçar... ignorar como as duas garotas.

Daria tudo para alguém roubar suas lembranças...

-ACORDE!!!

Ele deu um pulo, olhou em volta, coração disparado, Rony meio vestido jogara a mochila na cara dele.

-QUE FOI?!!!- perguntou assustado.

-Está atrasado... nem tomou banho...- disse Neville

-Que horas são?

-Sete e meia!

Harry se pôs de pé em um salto catou a mochila e se enfiou no banheiro... eles podiam ter acordado-o mais cedo, mas não, tinham que fazer tudo em cima da hora, saiu com os cabelos úmidos, voltou ao quarto quando os dois amigos já estavam descendo, Rony dizendo para ele se apressar porque a Sra Weasley estava preocupada.

Enxugou os cabelos com violência deixando-os espetados, meteu-se na veste nova, nem tinha experimentado, odiou, preta, igual a que Draco usara no quarto ano, agora era ele que parecia um padre... "pague por sua língua idiota..." pensou ao fechar a veste, pensou na cara de todos por causa do cabelo, mais arrepiado e comprido que o normal, e a sra Weasley já tinha pegado o seu pé antes, no começo do ano, ele tentou nervosamente abaixar a cabeleira, em vão... "natureza, se conforme", pensou fechando a porta do quarto e jogando o sobretudo preto que tinha comprado para devolver a Jorge, mas que gostara tanto que resolvera ficar.

Desceu pulando os degraus de dois em dois... chegou para ouvir:

-Tomara que não... ah! Harry, pensei que ia se atrasar!

-Desculpe... cochilei... -disse sem graça.

Mas até que não estava atrasado porque as garotas estavam mais, então desceram, maravilhosas, embora Maya deixasse a desejar perto de Hermione, tão bonita quanto sempre naquele vestido marfin... qualquer um que a visse podia ter noção de que noiva ela seria... Rony estava com os olhos arregalados, pois era como se ela fosse a noiva... só então reparou que ela e Silfy vestiam vestidos muito parecidos, afinal eram as Damas de honra...

Maya vestia um vestido preto sem mangas... que Harry viu com desgosto, era sim, muito parecido... pior quando Fred resolveu soltar uma piada de mal gosto, olhou Harry e Maya, já um do lado do outro e disse sarcástico:

-O padre e a viúva...

-Fred!- disse Molly.

Mas o pessoal riu, isso é que importava... Luna desceu em um vestido berrantemente rosa choque rodado, mas que caíra muito bem... Acentuando os enormes olhos azuis.

Foi uma comitiva alegre, Harry nunca imaginou carruagens em pleno beco diagonal... mas Percy havia dito que usar carros seria pouco estético... e eles iriam até uma parte mais distante daquela rua, passando além de Gringotes, ele nunca tinha ido tão longe, nem imaginava que havia uma entrada para um clube por lá, sim, um clube dos duendes... "duendes tem um clube?" perguntou surpreso, os gêmeos riram...

-Você nem imagina como é...- disse Fred empolgado.

-Imenso...

-Com campos...

-Jardins...

-Com piscinas...

-Três salões...

-Igreja...- Fred fez uma cara idiota para o lado das garotas...

-Cemitério...- Jorge completou lúgubre.

-Uma biblioteca imensa...

-Duendes sabe... quem entende?

-O que tem de errado com a biblioteca?- disse Hermione.

-Até parece que vocês já foram lá.- disse Rony.

-Quem disse que não fomos?- disse Jorge.

Gina arregalou os olhos, Fred continuou:

-Onde você acha que foi o show dos Corujas Raivosas no ano passado?

Isso encerrou a conversa... e Harry olhou a rua... malditas lembranças...

"Ela gostava desse grupo..." e ele ainda se sentiu pior:

-E eles aceitaram tocar no casamento... na festa... acho que a Méris gostou do Jorge...- disse Fred malicioso.

Jorge corou e olhou o irmão com ares assassinos...

Pararam em um enorme conjunto de arcos... desceram, ao passar por eles pode ver um enorme espaço, impossível que estivessem ainda no Beco... em Londres... provavelmente um lugar impossível de mapear... assim como todo espaço mágico, como Hogwarts ou a estação 9 e meia... e haviam agora carros parados em frente a um casarão nele havia uma placa enorme escrito:

Associação Beneficiente Gringottes - Sede campestre

Aquilo lembrou a Harry os lugares que o tio Válter visitava com os ricos compradores de brocas... como os que aquela vez tinha ido jantar na casa dele... os Mason´s... ele lembrava... claro, foi na noite que vira Dobby pela primeira vez...

-Legal, não é?- disse Rony estupefato.

-Queria saber como foi que conseguiram arranjar tudo isso...- disse Harry.

-Os Delacour... são bem ricos sabe... os duendes adoraram "emprestar a sede gentilmente"...- riu Jorge.

–A família Weasley nas altas agora... Só temos que afogar o Neville e forçar o Harry a casar com a Gina... aí seremos realmente a alta!- riu Fred.

-Se Harry casasse com a Gina ela não seria mais Weasley... – disse Hermione.

-Me afogar é...- disse Neville.- Vou lembrar disso...

Os gêmeos apenas assobiaram e caíram na risada.

-Andem vocês!!!- sibilou o Sr Weasley,era a primeira vez que Harry o via nervoso.- Vocês não podem demorar mais que as noivas!!!

Se apressaram... a maioria dos convidados já estava na igrejinha simpática, simples mas toda enfeitada de lírios...Harry nem imaginava em ver um casamento na igreja... estavam ali na entrada, ele ia entrar com Maya que estava nervosa e muito corada, entraram devagar, a menina meio trêmula ao lado dele.

De cada lado estavam as mães das noivas, esperar por elas era o que dava o clima típico de casamento... do lado de Fleur, Gina acompanhava o pai, ao seu lado estava Carlinhos acompanhando a mãe, eles se cumprimentaram, não o tinha visto ainda, mas então a porta se abriu e surgiram Silfy e Hermione, cada uma com uma cestinha...

Realmente, pela terceira vez ele tinha a certeza de que Hermione era realmente muito bonita... como na primeira vez, no baile de inverno, ele se surpreendeu em como ela estava diferente, viu Rony acompanhar cada passo que ela dava, nem reparou em Silfy... nem nas noivas.

Penélope e Fleur entraram acompanhadas dos pais... lindas... cada uma com um vestido branco e um bouquet de líríos.

Percy parecia nervoso, Gui não, ambos receberam as noivas... a cerimônia começou...


	33. Vermelho

**Cap. 33 -Vermelho- **

Haviam lágrimas nos olhos da Sra Weasley quando ela assinou os dois documentos, o olhou, sorriu e estendeu-lhe a pena, ele assinou, na verdade o "terceiro" padrinho era apenas um nome pomposo para mais uma testemunha do casamento, Maya assinou com uma caligrafia trêmula.

Se retiraram para o salão onde seria servido um jantar seguido de festa até a hora dos casais saírem, Fleur e Penélope pareciam rainhas, sentaram-se pomposamente risonhas na mesa de jantar decorada com lírios, com os noivos e de cada lado os pais, ele e Maya no entanto ficaram em outra mesa, juntamente com Rony, Hermione, Krum que se chegara ao lado dela apesar da cara assassina de Rony, Gina, Neville, completavam a mesa Luna e Silfy risonha como só ela...

Só então soube que Maya e Krum se conheciam porque ela também estudara em Durmnstrang... "isso explica seus simpáticos dons..." Harry pensou amargamente... eles conversaram por muito tempo, mas principalmente de amenidades, nada muito profundo, principalmente nada sobre o ano anterior, jantaram falando muito sobre o futuro, sobre os planos dos noivos, deles mesmos, Krum estava "intimado" por cinco equipes diferentes de quadribol e pensava seriamente em se mudar para Londres... Rony desfez muito da equipe escolhida, até o próprio Harry chutá-lo por baixo da mesa... embora o próprio Harry se sentisse meio irritado com "intimidade" do rapaz com Hermione.

Foi quando mais uma das tradições ocorreu, o bolo das noivas... cortado em meio a muitas palmas, e foi servido com uma rodada de Champagne, dali foi a festa propriamente dita, eram onze e meia, quando a música começou, e Harry ficou inquieto, Maya lhe deu uma olhada, mas como Rony foi esperto, puxando Hermione primeiro, Krum educadamente fez o convite a sua ex-colega, saíram para o meio do salão, evitando o olhar pidonho de Silfy ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Luna, que levantou parecendo mais por impulso do que por vontade...

Não foi a pior dança da sua vida, mas ele sinceramente havia perdido o prazer de faze-lo, sabia que Luna não se importava, ela olhava em tudo a volta divertidamente, ele conduzia, até começar achar engraçado, Luna era boa dançarina, leve... foi quando Rony o fez trocar de par, Luna abriu um enorme sorriso e por um segundo Harry se virou achando que dançaria com Hermione, e teve o desgosto de estender a mão a Silfy...

Depois dessa dança ele sentou e não dançou mais... Nem se divertiu com o fato de Hermione ter dançado com meio baile fugindo de Krum... Rony estava se divertindo muito com Luna... parecia ter gostado da companhia, Luna também.

Então a coisa mais vermelha do mundo irrompeu a sua frente, divina, tinha que admitir, vermelho dos sapatos aos cabelos, no vestido, nas pedras do colar e no cálice de vinho na mão, ela sorriu:

-Pensei que ia dançar a noite toda...

-E você? Onde está o... – ele procurou com os olhos antes de falar o nome.- Snape?

-Ele é antisocial... não foi convidado...- ela sentou-se.

-Não imagino porquê...- Harry falou maldosamente.

Morgan riu, olhou as pessoas dançando, apontou um casal meio escondido, mas que não parava de falar:

-Hã hãm... não disse? Belo casal...

-Acho muito justo...- ele disse sorrindo.- Lupin merece...

-Thonks tem sorte, Lupin é uma pessoa boa...

Morgan adquiriu aquele ar distante que sempre tinha ao pensar no passado. Nisso eram parecidos, ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo apenas olhando as mesas, casais, os que dançavam, como se não pudessem fazer parte daquele mundo... não mais...

-Você...- os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-está escondendo...- continuaram...

-Vou falar com Quim.- Morgan se levantou.

-Você está bem?

Morgan assentiu com um sorriso mas os olhos violetas negaram, ela estava a beira das lágrimas... Harry concordou com a cabeça desviou o olhar para o salão lotado de pessoas felizes... ou que talvez fingissem ser felizes, como saber? Pra quê saber afinal? Quando Morgan ia se afastar a música parou e houve vaias, mas Méris, a vocalista do Corujas Raivosas anunciou outra tradição casamenteira, o bouquet das noivas...

-Senhoritas... as noivas irão jogar o bouquet... – ela disse divertidamente.

Houve um enorme ajuntamento de jovens, e não tão jovens, no salão... Morgan se apoiou na mesa e disse deboxadamente:

-Isso sempre vale a pena ver...

A noivas subiram no pequeno palco onde estava o conjunto e se viraram, dando as costas para a pequena multidão... atiraram os bouquets...

O de Penélope foi arremessado o mais torto que qualquer ser humano poderia ter arremessado, caindo em uma das mesas laterais, Harry chegou a ver ele bater na cabeça da moça com cabelos cor de trigo caindo em cachos sobre o vestido pêssego... e o olhar surpreso de seu acompanhante... Lupin.

Mas ele nem viu a reação da loiríssima Thonks... porque o Bouquet de Fleur tinha sido jogado com tanta força que passara por cima de todas as ansiosas expectadoras e acertou Morgan no peito... ela soltou a taça que espatifou no chão e segurou os Lírios...

-Vai casar Morgan...- ele disse sério.

O grupo começou a tocar novamente, as outras se conformando e voltando a suas mesas ou seus pares... mas Harry ainda olhava Morgan... embora os cabelos longos e cacheados dela toldassem a visão, ele percebeu que ela olhava o bouquet em choque e saiu quando as primeiras lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto.

" Somos criaturas infelizes..." Harry pensou olhando Gina rodopiar conduzida por Neville, alguns pares acompanhavam os casais que deixavam o salão, ele viu Jorge falando animado com a vocalista, na verdade mais do que animado... Nem sinal de Rony, Luna, Hermione ou Krum... deviam ter ido acenar para os recém-casados... ele ficou ali vendo os empolgados em aproveitar a festa até o fim... como um dia ele fizera com Ana...

Lupin finalmente se dignava a convidar Thonks para uma dança...

Nem viu o tempo passar, ainda olhando os pares mais alegres e amorosos dançando... Méris se animou em abandonar o vocal e dançar com Jorge, Harry se levantou, ele não estava em um clima bom para ver casais... saiu para o jardim... nesse mesmo dia iriam voltar para Hogwarts... já devia ser uma da manhã... ele caminhou devagar olhando os jardins... olhando o céu... sim era uma noite para lembrar... estavam no fim do ano, um ano que ele queria que acabasse logo...

Mal percebeu que tinha entrado em um falso labirinto de cedros em meio ao jardim, mas percebeu que estava a um passo de interromper um casal em pleno beijo, ia sair quando estacou talvez pela primeira vez atingido pelo que via... inicialmente ficou com dúvida, talvez tivesse se enganado, mas não... seu olhar tremeu,ele ergueu a cabeça, olhos arregalados boca aberta...foi quando mil pensamentos diferentes e conflitantes passaram pela cabeça e entram em choque com o que o coração tentava dizer... ele desviou o olhar e baixou a cabeça, dentes cerrados para sufocar algo que crescia em seu peito, saiu como ia fazer antes, mas sabia que tinha algo errado com aquilo...

"O que eu queria afinal? Pra quê isso? Porque tá doendo?

Ela disse que ia se afastar...

Mas não tanto...

Mas você não deu esperanças...

Exatamente... eu não dei..."

Mas a visão de Hermine e Krum juntos estava martelando na cabeça... tão juntos... as mãos dele em torno dela... segurando-a com força...

" Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso... que droga...

Então por quê tá doendo?!!!

Mas... eu... amo a Ana... não posso estar sentindo... isso...

Mas está doendo..."

Ela estava ali com ele no jardim... ele era mais calmo, mais seguro, ela estava com as mãos no peito dele, eles estavam se beijando...

"Quem você pensa que é para ter ciúmes de alguém que deixou pra trás?

Mas eu nem sei se é ciúmes... se é amizade... se é orgulho...

Além do mais, depois do que eu fiz... nem mereço chegar perto dela...

Você ainda ama a Ana...

Amo...

ENTÃO PORQUÊ TÁ DOENDO?"

Ele parou em frente a um chafariz... sentou de costas para a água... olhando o chão, completamente confuso...

"O que estou fazendo comigo mesmo?" pensou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele olhou para frente, largada num banco com a mesma expressão de dor e confusão estava Morgan... bouquet ainda seguro na mão...

-Eu... eu não sei... e você?- respondeu perdidamente.

-Eu...- ela olhou para o Bouquet.- Também não sei...

Se olharam por um instante...

-O que houve Morgan?

Ela desviou o olhar dos Lírios rosto banhado de lágrimas...

-Não vale a pena lutar ás vezes...

-Não vale?

-Achei que talvez desistir fosse uma forma de lutar...

-Desistir?

-Nada pode ser conquistado a força...

Ele olhou para o céu.

-Nem merecido sem cuidado...

Ele voltou a olha-la.

-Depois de tanto tempo... eu acho que estou desistindo...

Harry a olhou, entendeu, mas as palavras dela o feriam.

-Mas...

-Não se pode forçar o que não existe... se ele não enxerga... eu não vou continuar me arrastando atrás dele...

-Mesmo se um dia ele descobrir que era você?

-Se ele demorou tanto... não era pra ser...

Harry suspirou fundo... " não era pra ser..."

Ela falava dela, mas ele só via ele... os dois afundados nas próprias dores... sem poder consolar um ao outro e desejando consolo de pessoas que não estavam mais com eles... desejando pessoas que não queriam ferir.

Ela se ergueu, Bouquet na mão.

-E você ainda me deve uma dança...

Ele sorriu, um sorriso amargo.

-Eu perdi o gosto...

-Eu nunca dancei.- ela olhou o céu.

A noite estava límpida... clara, as estrelas brilhantes...

-Acho que é hora de ir embora...

-Quanto antes melhor...- ele disse se levantando.

Escutaram algo... sons de pessoas... uma luz se elevou nos céus, por um instante ele achou que fossem fogos dos gêmeos... então quando olhou na direção da luz, ela o paralisou, ele a odiava, seu coração perdeu uma batida...

Era a Marca Negra que estava no céu.

-Maldição!!!- disse Morgan agarrando-o pelo braço.

-Eu sei correr Morgan!!!- ele se desvencilhou correndo em direção ao labirinto.

-Por aí não!!! Eu conheço...

-HERMIONE ESTÁ COM KRUM NO LABIRINTO!!!- ele berrou.

-Então ela tá segura!!!

-QUERO TER CERTEZA!!!

-A prioridade aqui é você!!!!- ela o segurou.

Ele puxou o braço irritado, pegou a varinha do bolso do sobretudo:

-CALA A BOCA!!! MORGAN!!!

Se embrenhou no labirinto, veloz como nunca, mas com certeza Krum já teria conduzido Hermione para lugares mais seguros... ele ainda corria quando foram atacados, ele e Morgan não esperaram para ver se tinham matado ou ferido os atacantes, continuaram correndo quando chegaram próximos ao salão reinava um absoluto caos... nada nem perto do que Harry tinha visto no ministério ou no cemitério... haviam comensais atacando, viu pelo canto do olho Lupin e Thonks protegendo Gina, Rony e Neville estavam os ajudando... Krum e Quim estavam protegendo Hermione, Maya e Silfy... Os gêmeos estavam na porta do salão... pessoas tentavam correr, felizmente com a partida dos noivos não havia muita gente por ali...

Harry e Morgan estuporaram, paralisaram bem um seis comensais antes de chegaram até próximo deles, Morgan o segurou, olhou para Lupin:

-Meu carro!!!

Acenaram em acordo, saíram em bando indo até a frente, acertando tudo que se parecesse com o inimigo, pois sem nenhuma outra luz além das dos feitiços a coisa estava realmente crítica.

Acabaram se separando, Lupin e Thonks acabaram tendo que recuar, juntamente com algumas pessoas... eles não tinham tempo de ver quem, alguém agarrou-lhe o braço e ele percebeu que era Hermione, ficou mais aliviado, também porque atrás deles escutou Rony xingar ao estuporar um comensal...

Em algum lugar Morgan gritou para Quim cuidar deles e correu em direção oposta... Harry pensou em chamá-la mas uma fisgada forte em sua cicatriz o fez seguir, Voldmort estava por perto ele sabia...

Harry enfiou Hermione e Rony no banco de trás do carro de Morgan... o mesmo que o fora buscar na casa dos Dursley´s, Mas sentiu alguém empurrá-lo, Neville entrou e puxou Gina em seu colo, os dois na frente, então entrou Luna... Antes que Quim pudesse entrar ele berrou, foi lançado longe, Harry estendeu a mão para a porta, ia sair mas Rony e Hermione gritaram em protesto, então Luna bateu a porta:

-Segurem-se aí, eu já fiz isso antes! – Ela disse ao segurar o volante.

Rony ainda lançou um olhar desconfiado para os amigos quando Lovegood balançou a varinha dando a partida no carro que saiu cantando os pneus...

O mais incrível de tudo é que Luna não dirigia mal... ela ainda sorriu e acelerou mais, começou a assobiar, seguindo a estrada de terra do clube.Então uma face encapuzada emparelhou, um comensal... montando uma vassoura, atingiu o carro, Luna perdeu o controle mas retomou, Gina berrou... Harry olhou o teto solar acima, aplicou um feitiço redutor , o pó ficou no cabelo trançado de Hermione:

-Harry não!!!- eles tentaram segura-lo.

-Isso segurem minhas pernas!- ele disse.

Harry era suficientemente magro para se meter pra fora, quase foi estuporado, então viu que eram uns seis comensais montados em vassouras, ele lançou um bom escudo de vento que tirou dois do rumo.

-Solus!- berrou quando três chegaram muito perto.

Foi um barulho estranho de coisa se chocando a toda velocidade contra a parede de terra que se elevou no caminho deles, Harry ouviu os xingamentos dos outros três comensais mais atrasados, conseguiu estuporar um, o acertaram de raspão no braço.

-DESCE DAÍ!!!- berrou Hermione.

-AGORA!!!- Rony tentou puxa-lo.

Ele caiu para dentro e foi sorte porque o comensal ao lado do que ele atingira, acertou o pneu do carro, que derrapou, Luna ainda tentou segurar, mas se enroscaram em uns bancos de pedra a beira da estradinha e capotaram, o que teria sido fatal para Harry se ele ainda estivesse pra fora...

Não que tivesse sido melhor ser jogado de um lado para outro dentro do carro que virou três vezes antes de parar apoiado de um lado, escutou risadas, os comensais estavam descendo perto do carro, alguém gemeu de dor, Harry nem sentia seu corpo, sabia apenas que tinha sido jogado pra frente com muita força...

-Rony... você está... HARRY!!!- chamou Hermione.

Mas ele e Harry olhavam pela janela, esperando o primeiro idiota que pusesse a cara para dentro, ao seu lado Neville ergueu o rosto, tinha um corte na bochecha, Um comensal teve a infeliz idéia de por a cara pra dentro.

-Estupefaça!!!- gritou Rony.

-Mellius!!!- bradou Harry.

O que caiu pra fora, meio longe, foi uma tocha humana, Salva pelo segundo comensal que apagou o fogo e se virou para o carro... Harry já tinha se jogado pela janela, apoiado no carro estuporou o segundo comensal.

-Venham!- disse estendendo o braço por cima do carro, puxando Hermione, que estava assustada, ela caiu para fora, então Rony pulou e se virou para a janela preocupado:

-GINA!

Hermione puxou um pequeno palito da costura do vestido, Harry a olhava, mas ela parecia bem, murmurou algo e o pequeno palito virou a varinha, ela o olhou e sorriu:

-Nunca deixo ela pra trás...- disse a garota com tufos de cabelo caindo pelo lado do rosto.

-Que bom...- disse Rony puxando Gina que estava ainda mais descabelada.

Luna pulou pela porta da frente rasgando o vestido, tirou a varinha da manga, olhando os comensais caídos, Neville era o mais ferido, tinha um corte no rosto e nas mãos, porque protegera a cabeça de Gina na batida, mas mesmo assim ele olhou em volta sério:

-Onde estamos?

-No clube ainda...- disse Luna sonhadoramente.- Ali é a biblioteca... papai diz que tem livros vivos lá...- ela disse e começou a andar...

Hermione balançou a cabeça e a seguiu, Harry achou má idéia se esconder num lugar tão óbvio, mas ao olhar em volta viu apenas o cemitério um pouco adiante, então resolveu segui-los...

O prédio estava muito longe... porque quanto mais se aproximavam maior ele ficava, enorme mesmo, Quando Luna esticou a mão para a porta imensa de madeira maciça um feitiço a acertou a poucos centímetros da mão dela... escancarando a porta.

-Corram pra dentro!-Gritou Rony.

Eram um imenso lugar de pedra, arquitetura medieval, imensos arcos sutentavam candelabros de madeira enormes... apagados.

Tudo estava escuro, se guiavam pelas paredes, dava apenas para escutar o som dos passos deles ecoando no chão de pedra... denunciando onde estavam, prateleiras com livros empoeirados apareceram dos dois lados do corredor, passaram por outra porta e deram e um outro salão menor com mesas... Neville se chocou com uma delas e Luna pulou por cima, ainda um ou outro clarão de feitiço passava por eles sem a mínima chance de acerta-los... Correram pelo salão e se afundaram em uma galeria que descia:

-Não devíamos descer.- ele disse.- Lumus!

A luz das outras varinhas acompanharam a sua revelando um corredor imenso com nichos de pedra onde haviam tomos que no mínimo eram muito antigos...

Luna parou e pegou um deles, o papel estralou quando ela manuseou, Hermione também esticou os olhos para o livro:

-Não é hora pra isso!!! Andem as duas!- disse Rony as empurrando para frente.

Gina e Neville recomeçaram a correr quando um novo clarão atingiu e incendiou um dos nichos.

-Ah... esses livros podem ter centenas de anos!!!- disse Hermione.

-Isso não é hora Mione!!!- berrou Rony.

Harry lançou uns estuporantes sem mira alguma, para atrasar quem quer que fosse que os seguia, os amigos estavam já um pouco distantes quando ele se virou para alcança-los.

Hermione e Rony olhavam para trás aflitos enquanto corriam, apenas para se assegurar que ele se aproximava, ele viu os amigos dobrarem num corredor, ele os seguiu.

-Anda Harry!- disse Rony.

Mas quando ele apressou o passo se chocou contra algo, caindo como uma trouxa no chão, se levantou atordoado e avançou com as mãos estendidas tocou uma superfície sólida, uma barreira... ele olhou os amigos voltando do outro lado, Hermione esmurrou a barreira, Rony puxou a varinha, Neville também, mas o tempo estava contra eles, Harry escutou os passos mais próximos, só então percebeu que não podia escutar os amigos que com certeza o chamavam... ele fez sinal de que ia voltar e ir em frente, Luna acenou concordando e puxou Rony, eles se deram uma última olhada antes de se separar...

Seu coração estava na garganta, não queria ter se separado deles, felizmente sabia que Voldmort não estava mais por perto porque sua cicatriz não doía... mas quem quer que fosse que os seguia estava a alguns passos dele quando ele retornou.

-Petrificus totallis!!!

Acertou uma das cinco figuras que avançavam... conseguiu se esquivar dos feitiços que cruzaram no corredor se abaixando.

-Impedimenta!

O menor dos comensais foi atirado bem longe no corredor, ele se levantou e dobrou na direção dos amigos... o barulho de passos atrás ficando mais distantes... ele abriu uma portas de vidro, cinco varinhas dispararam contra ele mas ele se jogou no chão, os feitiços detonando uma prateleira de vidro atrás dele.

-HARRY!!! – berrou Hermione.

Ele se levantou olhou os cinco amigos.

-Ih... foi mal.- disse Rony abaixando a varinha.

-Não percam tempo com isso... tem pelo menos três ainda lá trás!- ele chegou perto deles.

-Bom redutor Luna.- ele olhou a estante detonada.

Luna sorriu.

-Temos que dar um jeito de sair... não foi boa idéia...- começou Gina.

Mas Harry colocou a mão na testa.

-Ah... não...

Sua cicatriz começou a queimar, Rony arregalou os olhos.

-É... ele?

-Acho que sim...- gemeu.- Vamos... não podemos ficar parados.

Estavam num imenso labirinto de corredores, estantes, salões com mesas e o cheiro de pergaminho velho e poeira lhes trancando os narizes... passaram por mais estantes e então um imenso conjunto de escadas apareceu diante deles.

-Pra cima!- disse Hermione.

-Pra baixo!- disse Gina.

Por um segundo o grupo se dividiu mas quando ele tomou o caminho pra cima, eles o seguiram, ele só pensou em chegar ao nível do solo novamente já que haviam descido antes...

Algo muito poderoso acertou os degraus a frente, abrindo um rombo na escada, impedindo o avanço, eles se viraram e atacaram... mas quem quer que fosse era muito hábil e acertou Luna, Rony agarrou-a e eles pularam para o corredor mais próximo seguidos pelo comensal.

-Esse cara não cansa!- disse Hermione tentando acerta-lo.

Harry tinha que admitir o cara era bom, ele desviou os feitiços de Gina e Hermione, como se fossem primários, Harry se adiantou mas quase não teve chance, quando Rony se juntou a ele a coisa melhorou um pouco, mas mesmo assim ele quase os acertou.

-POTERE!

O escudo rebateu o feitiço jogando o comensal até a escada, as garotas os chamaram quando eles se viraram para acompanha-las a surpresa de Hermione os fez virar para trás.

O choque da surpresa fez Harry abrir a boca, correndo para eles estava a imagem dele mesmo... mais velho... não, aqueles olhos... diferentes dos dele, se encararam por um segundo quando o homem ergueu a varinha, a cópia de Tiago Potter atacou:

-Stringe!

-Harry saí!!!- berrou Rony ao empurra-lo.

Harry apenas perdeu o equilíbrio, mas o deslocamento de ar do feitiço o atirou mais longe... principalmente porque recebeu o impacto do corpo do amigo que recebera o feitiço em seu lugar... Rony tinha se colocado a frente ao empurra-lo, o feitiço o tinha acertado nas costas, ele caiu na direção de Harry corpo curvado para trás, olhos arregalados, boca aberta num berro.

-NÃO!!!- Harry segurou Rony, que desfalaceu em seus braços.- POTERE!!!- berrou para evitar o segundo feitiço.

Neville se postou ao lado dele Harry falou num sussurro rouco:

-Cuida do Rony.- e se levantou.

-Harry não!- berrou Hermione.

Nada podia evitar que os dois se confrontassem, na cabeça de Harry havia uma única frase, "ele acertou o Rony..." isso bastava, fosse quem quer que fosse, com a cara que tivesse, por pior que pudesse ser ver a imagem de alguém que ele queria ter conhecido, fazendo algo tão monstruoso.

-AERUS!!!

Harry se virou e correu para Rony, escutando o baque surdo do corpo que rolava escada abaixo dado a força do escudo descontrolado de Harry...

-Rony... acorda...- ele falou olhando o amigo.

-Pára de falar assim... parece que eu to morrendo...- disse Rony ainda de olhos fechados.- Me levanta.

Harry ajudou Rony a ficar de pé com um imenso alívio, mas Neville teve que ajuda-lo pois ele é que cambaleou e se apoiou na parede, mão na cicatriz.

-Temos que correr... eu tenho certeza que Voldmort está aqui...- gemeu.

Continuaram em frente, berros e ordens podiam ser ouvidos lá de trás, Rony e Luna atrasavam o grupo, o amigo não parecia ter sido gravemente ferido, mas tinha dificuldade para correr, Luna era carregada pelas garotas.

Pararam em mais um salão... enquanto corriam puderam escutar barulhos mais altos atrás deles... Harry olhava para trás atento, sua cabeça latejava, ele pedia para que Voldmort não os achasse, estava ficando para trás...quando os amigos abriram as portas envidraçadas de mais um salão se depararam com um corredor imenso e escuro, dois comensais estavam ali:

-Estupefaça!- berrou Neville.

Um dos comensais caiu, o segundo se adiantou, sob a luz filtrada do salão, que vinha pela porta de vidro, estava sem capuz, era Belatriz.

-Ora Ora Ora... e vocês vieram parar aqui...- ela sorriu.

-Sua...- Neville agarrou a varinha.

Ele foi estuporado por Belatriz que sorriu para Harry:

-Estou cansada dos Longbotton... racinha fraca!

-Cala a boca sua...- Gina ergueu a varinha com raiva.

-Ora cala a boca você Weasley...

Gina caiu aos pés de Rony, que ergueu sua varinha, Harry ao lado de Gina ergueu sua varinha encarando Belatriz com raiva, Hermione não podia fazer nada com Luna nos braços.

-Sua grande vagabunda!!!- gritou Rony.- Você e o seu mestre!!!

Mas Belatriz ria, e disse arrogante:

-Longbotton, Weasley...Esses bruxos são uma vergonha, uma doença contagiosa em nosso meio!

-Estupefaça!- bradou Rony.

-Protego!- ela rebateu.- Lord Voldmort é a nossa salvação!-ela atacou Rony.

-POTERE!- disse Harry.

Mas ela desaparatou, Harry ficou olhando em volta, temeroso, A situação não podia ficar pior, três deles estuporados, um ferido.

-Mione, carregue a Gina, ela é menor.- Disse Harry.- Rony...- o amigo o olhou preocupado.- Consegue arrastar a Luna?

Rony concordou com a cabeça.

-E Voldmort, Harry?- perguntou Hermione.

-Mais perto do que eu gostaria... – ele disse erguendo Neville.- Você precisa emagrecer Neville...- ele gemeu.

-Ah... Harry...- gemeu Hermione.- Isso tá errado, muito errado.

Mas Harry não queria admitir que estavam numa desvantagem desesperadora, Cada passo que dava mais ardia e queimava a cicatriz, empurraram a próxima porta de vidro, que deu para uma sala imensa, livros antigos até o teto, mas eles não repararam nisso, Hermione deu um berro, Gina caiu no chão.

Hermione e Rony deram um passo para trás, mas Harry deu um para frente, eles se encararam... Neville escorregou dos ombros de Harry para o chão.

Voldmort estava sentado confortavelmente em uma cadeira, com uma pilha de livros a sua frente, ao lado de uma estante uma mulher ruiva estava com pergaminhos na mão... Belatriz estava ao lado dele, ambos sorriram.

-Eu devo dizer que estou feliz, muito feliz em ter sua visita aqui... Potter.

A cicatriz apenas doía surdamente, Harry precisava pensar... um duelo com Voldmort, Belatriz e ... ele nem queria olhar para quem estava segurando aqueles pergaminhos, só sabia que seria impossível se sair bem.

-Creio que está muito curioso em saber porque nossa amiga.- ele apontou a mulher que o olhava interessada.- Está aqui...

-Eu não sou burro, Tom...

Belatriz ergueu a varinha, Voldmort ergueu a mão:

-Não se preocupe Bela, Potter irá se arrepender de sua língua... mas temos assuntos inacabados, que gostaria de discutir ainda hoje se possível...

Harry apertou a varinha com força, "o que eu faço?, o que eu posso fazer?" Voldmort voltou a chamar sua atenção, apesar dele mal te-la desviado.

-Sua adorável mãe deixou alguns manuscritos que foram trazidos para cá... sobre certo artefato no departamento dos mistérios... sabe do que estou falando não é Potter?- ele sorriu.

Harry sentia Hermione e Rony em choque atrás deles... mas em sua mente veio claro como uma luz, O VÉU... ele quer o véu...

-Bem, bem, bem... Potter...- ele fechou o livro. – Creio que não é nossa hora... para discutirmos aquela nossa pendência... você ainda vai me contar sobre a profecia... eu não perdi totalmente o interesse sobre ela... mas tenho algo urgente para fazer no ministério... nos encontraremos lá com certeza... enquanto isso tenho alguém que quer falar com você... até logo Potter.

Ele desaparatou, em seguida a mulher ruiva também desaparatou sorridente, Bellatriz os seguiu.

No vão escuro entre duas estantes estava um vulto.

Foi um segundo que pareceu uma vida, ela saiu da penumbra e sorriu docemente, estendeu os braços e correu em sua direção, ele estava tão chocado que não se moveu, porque de todos, para ele, ela era a mais real.

-Eu fiquei te esperando Anjo!!!

Ana passou os braços em torno dele tão rápido que ele mal percebeu, ele escutou algo fora da sala mas não se importou, o contato era real, o cheiro, o cabelo, a pele, nada iria forçá-lo a acreditar que não era Ana que o estava abraçando...

-Ana...- ele disse baixo.

Mais um som indistinto, mas ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Anjo! Você tá comigo... tá tudo bem... vem comigo... fica comigo...

Ele a abraçou forte, como tinha desejado aquilo... como pedira para te-la de volta...

-Venha comigo...

-Eu... vou...

-O mestre está esperando... ele quer ver você com a gente... comigo.

Harry afastou o rosto... algo meio que o despertou, mas os olhos dela pareciam limpar toda dúvida de sua cabeça.

-Você vem comigo, anjo? Fica comigo... de verdade? Pra sempre?

-Eu...- ele apenas queria olhar para os olhos dela pra sempre...

-Nós podemos ficar assim pra sempre se quisermos, o mestre vai deixar a gente ficar junto...- ela sorriu encantadoramente.

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a mais forte, claro que queria... era isso que sempre desejara, ia aonde fosse pra ficar com ela...

-O mestre quer você com a gente... você não quer? Ele nos trouxe de volta... só para agradar você... sua família... eu... é só você ficar com a gente...

Harry nem estava ouvindo apenas apertava-a com força... era, ela... ela estava viva... estava viva...

-Lord Voldmort quer que você se una a ele... ele lhe dará o que você desejar... ele lhe dará o que quiser... como nós... e nós seremos os bruxos mais felizes e poderosos do mundo, ninguém mais irá morrer, nem sofrer... e tudo ficará bem...

Harry agora podia ouvir os amigos o chamando... sim, porque as palavras dela o despertaram... eles não podiam alcançá-lo... por algum motivo... Harry apenas olhou o teto... triste... porque não podia ser verdade? Se o que Ana lhe dissesse fosse verdade... se ele pudesse parar tudo, se aquilo interrompesse a guerra, se desistir fosse a resposta... se pudesse parar com aquilo... ir embora com Ana...mas não era verdade... não era uma opção.

-Harry!!!- gritava Hermione.- É uma armadilha!!! Não é ela!!!

-Harry acorda!!!- berrava Rony.- É uma Ana falsa!!!

Harry sorriu, abraçou Ana mais forte, deu um beijo na bochecha dela e disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu já te disse adeus, pra sempre Anjo...- ele se afastou.

Foi rápido, Ana ergueu a varinha e o atingiu, berrando com fúria:

-Traídor!!! Tolo!!! Fraco!!!

Ele caiu, sentindo uma dor escruciante no peito, viu Rony o segurar e Hermione avançar furiosa para a falsa Ana, ele ainda disse:

-Cuida da Mione... ela é perigosa...

Rony o soltou bem em tempo, a falsa Ana ia acertar Hermione e acertou Rony, que caiu de joelhos sem ar... Harry se levantou, na hora certa, viu Belatriz surgindo das sombras ao lado de Rabicho. Ambos com as varinhas erguidas, não teve muito tempo para pensar, agarrou Hermione e a jogou no chão e o que viu ia ficar novamente marcado em sua cabeça...

Seja lá o que foi que os dois tivessem feito, atravessara o corpo de Ana que caiu em uma poça de sangue... a expressão de dor e surpresa daquela falsa Ana ainda eram reais o suficiente para deixa-lo chocado... Belatriz riu:

-Que pena, era para acertar as duas!!!

Ele se ergueu, Rabicho apontava para Hermione e Rony, ambos no chão, parecendo não conseguir se decidir quem ia acertar primeiro, Belatriz ainda ria:

-Eu bem que desconfiei que essa vaquinha não tinha muito poder sobre você.- ela olhou o corpo estendido no chão.- Plano imbecil do Malfoy... nem todo o canto da sereia do mundo ia dominar alguém que resiste a uma Imperius... vamos do jeito bruto.- ela sorriu dementemente.- Eu te arrasto até o Lord...

Harry não teve tempo de reagir, talvez estivesse lento, ela o acertou no peito, algo forte... ele se sentiu voar... sentiu o impacto contra a porta de vidro, pode ver os pequenos estilhaços voando a sua volta, sentiu o impacto com o chão... o vidro caindo a sua volta, o berro de Hermione...

-É para desacordar o rapaz...não matar.- disse Rabicho.- Não se mexam vocês dois...- ele ameaçou Rony e Hermione.

Harry ainda via o vidro caindo ao redor dele, sentindo a dor que se espalhou por seu corpo, ouviu Rony xingar Rabicho:

-Seu rato miserável!!!

Rabicho atacou Rony que berrou horrivelmente, Hermione protestou.

-Espere... eu sempre quis fazer isso.- disse Belatriz.- Crucio!

Os berros de Hermione e os risos de Belatriz invadiram a mente de Harry, apesar de muito ferido, e ele viu o rasgo que Ana fizera em seu peito e a dor de ter atravessado a porta, apesar de tudo isso, nele surgiu algo tão grande e monstruoso que o fez se levantar... ir em frente com passos firmes, com um gesto da varinha as portas de vidro se escancararam com tal violência que caíram das dobradiças...

Rabicho deu um berro e se encolheu, talvez porque o que via estava além da sua compreensão, Belatriz o olhou, interrompendo a maldição...

-Mas... seu!-ela lhe apontou a varinha

-CRUCIO!

Belatriz caiu berrando de dor, Rabicho ergueu a varinha, nem teve tempo de falar nada Harry ergueu a varinha:

-Estupefaça!!!

Rabicho foi atirado contra uma estante, caiu desacordado, mas Belatriz se erguia arquejando furiosa:

-Então você aprendeu menino... como foi? Gostou?

Mas ela se calou quando ele se virou para ela, e se olharam nos olhos, ele ergueu a varinha:

-Estupefaça!!!

Ela desaparatou e foi sorte, a mesa atrás dela desabou, partida em pedaços...

-Agora entendo o interesse do Lorde em você...- ela disse aparatando atrás dele.

Uma outra azaração e ele caiu além dos pedaços das mesas.

-Você tem futuro... sabe? Um dia pode chegar aos meus pés...

-Aerus!

Belatriz se chocou com uma estante, o olhou surpresa.

-Ainda de pé?!!!

Ele ergueu a varinha, nenhum pingo de consideração, apenas ódio.

-Rictus!!!

Belatriz desaparatou, assustada, ele sabia, para não voltar. O feitiço partiu a estante em duas com livros e tudo, o estrondo foi alto.

E o silêncio tomou tudo, ele se virou muito devagar para os amigos, deu um sorriso triste, mas ambos o encararam com medo... Mione o olhava como se nunca o tivesse visto, Rony aninhava um braço sangrento...

Escutaram passos do corredor Harry ergueu a varinha ansioso, mas entraram pela porta Quim, Lupin e Morgan...

-Por mil diabretes!!!- disse Morgan- Que houve aqui!!!

Quim olhava o corpo de Ana no chão, ele estava marrom acinzentado e começou a rachar... Lupin foi até Harry.

-Você está bem?

Mas Harry balançou a cabeça e acenou com a varinha, Lupin pareceu paralisado.

-É... é Pedro... Rabicho!!!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, quando Lupin se aproximou dele, Harry ouviu Hermione gemer, se virou:

-Vamos, temos que tratar essas feridas... cuidar desses três...

Ela apontou Gina, Neville e Luna ainda desacordados, Quim estava ao lado de Lupin, conjurando correntes e outras coisas para evitar que Rabicho fugisse novamente.

-Tenho que ver Dumbledore.- Harry disse baixo.

-Claro que tem...- disse Morgan que se abaixou e pegou um livro.- Vamos, me ajudem vocês!

Harry guardou a varinha e estendeu a mão para Hermione, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar assustado e sussurrou:

-Harry o que foi que você fez...

Ele desviou o olhar, sem saber porquê... agora o ferimento no peito doía, ferroava, sangue empapando as vestes, ele pegou Neville e ergueu, sem olhar para mais ninguém... ouviu Morgan falar:

-Portus!

O livro deu uma estremecida e brilhou então voltou a parecer um livro comum...

-Vamos, vamos.- disse ela apressando Quim e Lupin que erguiam Rabicho.

Harry ainda viu Quim correr e erguer Gina e ajudar Hermione e Rony com Luna, todos estenderam a mão e puxaram a mão dos desacordados para a chave de portal.

Pomfrey deu um berro ao vê-los chegar na enfermaria vazia... os olhou, principalmente ao braço de Rony.

-Bem acho que vamos tratar disso...- ela se aproximou.- Lupin... Graveheart...

-Pomfrey trate deles sim?- disse Morgan correndo para a porta.- Vou falar com Dumbledore.

Estranho ver os amigos deitados com roupas de festa, ajudou a deitarem Luna... Rony e Hermione se deitaram... ela parecia em choque, então Harry se lembrou, de que era a primeira vez que os amigos tinham visto Voldmort... e também tudo aquilo, era demais, ele mesmo perdera a cabeça, tinha feito uma enorme burrada, tinha usado uma maldição imperdoável...

-Venha Harry.- disse Pomfrey.

Então ele lembrou, com urgência deu um passo para trás assustando Lupin, Quim e Pomfrey.

-Tenho que falar com Dumbledore!- se virou para sair.

-Calma aí!- disse Quim.

-Harry espere!

Ele olhou para trás ainda andando:

-Tenho que avisar Dumbledore! Voldmort está indo...

Mas as portas da enfermaria se escancararam... Fudge entrou com dois aurores, Dawlish e Williamson... Harry reconheceu do ministério um ano antes...

-Você mesmo!- disse Fudge raivoso.- Fique onde está Potter.

Harry estacou em choque, porque os dois aurores apontavam as varinhas para ele.

-Ministro! O que está havendo?!- perguntou Quim.

-Estamos levando o Potter detido.- disse Fudge acenando para os dois aurores que seguraram Harry pelos ombros.

-Espere aí... porquê? - Se adiantou Lupin...

-Temos evidências de magia ilegal, além de denuncias de ajuda a você-sabe-quem...- ele voltou a acenar para os aurores.

-Isso é loucura!- berrou Quim.

-Iremos esclarecer isso no ministério...- disse Fudge.

Harry percebeu o quanto tudo aquilo era estranho, se debateu olhando furioso para Fudge:

-Você é burro Fudge?! Estão enganando...

-Silencio!

Dawlish o silenciou, mas Harry viu Dumbledore lá ao longe no corredor, ao lado estava Morgan, então os dois aurores se olharam e acenaram, Fudge estranhou:

-O que foi? Dawlish?

Os dois ainda segurando Harry, que se debatia, entendendo o que tinha acontecido, estuporaram ao mesmo tempo Quim e Fudge, Williamson tirou um pequeno relógio de corrente do bolso e apertou contra a mão de Harry que tentou evitar fazê-lo a todo custo, olhando desesperado para Dumbledore, escutando Dawlish atacar Lupin, mas era tarde, mesmo com Morgan se aproximando com a varinha na mão.

Novamente foi transportado, e reconheceu imediatamente o lugar, quando se levantou, a dor surda na testa agora muito forte, viu que estava completamente cercado.

-Bem, Potter, como prometi, nos encontramos de novo...- riu Voldmort.

Harry olhou a volta, Williamson usou um feitiço e ele caiu de joelhos no chão como se estivesse preso por correntes muito pesadas...

-Olhe só o que meus amigos estão fazendo...- Voldmort apontou para o véu.

As cópias dos pais de Harry usavam as varinhas para descer o véu sem tocá-lo, devagar o estavam colocando em um bauzinho de madeira.

-Não!- pensou em Sirius...não podiam levá-lo...

Harry escutou a risada fria de Voldmort então percebeu pela dor que aumentou absurdamente em sua cicatriz que Voldmort estava de pé a sua frente.

-Belatriz me informou que você resistiu também ao encantamento que coloquei naquela cópia... vou lhe fazer um elogio Potter...- Voldmort se aproximou mais, os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas porque a cicatriz parecia estar reabrindo.- Admiro essa sua força de vontade... agora, sabemos que ela não é eterna... e não terminamos nossas negociações... a sua querida namorada...- ele riu.- deve ter adiantado minha proposta.

-Então o que eu fiz deve ter servido de resposta...- gemeu.

-Milorde!- Lúcio Malfoy apareceu no alto de uma das escadas que davam para a sala da morte.- Ele está aqui!!!

-Detenham-no, atrasem-no! Tolos!!!- sibilou Voldmort em resposta.

Ficaram ali apenas Voldmort e as duas cópias... Dumbledore está aqui, pensou Harry, então as mãos de Voldmort tocaram seu rosto e Harry deu um berro de dor, Voldmort sibilou:

-A profecia... ou sua vida...

-Pra que quer saber dela...- gemeu de olhos fechados, a dor o deixando angustiado.

Voldmort sorriu contraiu os olhos vermelhos...

-Hora, Potter... você acha que não desconfio do que ela fala?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

-Somos parecidos demais Potter, é preciso um mago das trevas poderoso para deter outro... somos mais parecidos do que você gostaria de admitir não?

O coração de Harry congelou.

-Ou você vai negar que gostou de torturar Bela?

-Cale...

Voldmort riu, soltou seu rosto.

-Realmente há um bom motivo para Dumbledore o afastar de mim... talvez medo de que nos unamos... me deter? impossível... você ainda é fraco... una-se a mim Potter, salve sua vida...

Harry olhou Voldmort com desprezo, "fraco... eu fraco... seu idiota..." pensou com raiva ao ver as cópias de seus pais se aproximarem e entregar a Voldmort o baú com o véu...

Num ato de extrema vontade conseguiu se levantar e puxar a varinha, a cópia de seu pai o lançou longe.

-Leve isso para casa.- disse Voldmort para a cópia de sua mãe.

-Tchau querido.- ela lhe acenou.

Ela desaparatou, Harry e a cópia do pai se encaravam varinhas erguidas... Belatriz aparatou furiosa.

-Milorde! Ele está mesmo aqui com ajuda!

Voldmort olhou irritado para Belatriz e então ordenou:

-Vá, volte para ela e o nosso prêmio.

A cópia do pai de Harry desaparatou, Harry se preparou para o pior, Voldmort e Belatriz, ambos com as varinhas apontadas para ele:

-Última chance Potter... venha conosco.

-NUNCA!!!

Voldmort atacou, Harry também, as varinhas se ligaram, Voldmort interrompeu no mesmo instante que Belatriz atacou, o corte profundo na perna desiquilibrou-o, viu Voldmort sumir em uma esfera de luz, se apavorou, porque sabia o que ia acontecer.

Dessa vez não havia nada bonito em seu coração para se agarrar... era pior do que se lembrava... pior que aquela noite maldita depois de todos os cruciattus que recebera, era pior porque ele sabia o que estava acontecendo... sabia que a dor era horrível, sabia que estava tão saturado de sofrimento que suas barreiras não resistiriam, sabia que ele mesmo estava num limite em que era difícil manter a sanidade, acima de tudo... dessa vez a criatura que o possuía não o fizera para deter mais ninguém além dele mesmo, Voldmort o possuíra não preocupado com Dumbledore... mas simplesmente para poder entrar mais fundo em sua mente, e isso era ainda pior, sentiu-se ruir... quebrar... Harry não via esperança alguma, era muito para ele suportar...

"Vamos ver tudo... agora!"

Numa medida desesperada Harry tentou escapar do próprio corpo, mesmo sabendo que isso seria sua morte... mesmo sabendo que isso provavelmente iria cortar os vínculos entre o corpo e a alma... qualquer era melhor que sofrer o que estava sofrendo... então lá do fundo algo maior gritou.

"NÃO!!!"

Não podia... não devia desistir... não era justo depois de tudo que aconteceu...

"Depois de tudo que eu fiz... ele não vai ganhar... não vai ferir mais ninguém... porque... eles precisam de mim... porque é o que eu tenho que fazer... por todos..."

Harry se lembrou de tudo que passara... se morresse agora... de que valera tanta dor e sacrifício?

"Desista, eu estou mais forte..."

Voldmort entrou mais fundo apesar da resistência corajosa... mas Harry ainda resistia...

"Eu vou lutar até o fim... eu tenho..."

Mas sem dúvida estava perdendo... se sentia cair... esmagar pela dor enlouquecedora...

"Eu vou perder?... é assim que acaba?... eu vou morrer assim?... eu não vou acordar?... não vou ter a chance de pedir perdão a Hermione? Não vou ver o Rony? Os Weasleys?"

Seu corpo desabou, caiu ofegante de joelhos, exausto...

-MALDITO!!!- escutou Voldmort gritar.

Mal abriu os olhos, era horrível, até respirar, viu Voldmort se aprumar

varinha apontada para ele.

-Então pague o preço seu impertinente... você não é nada, que perda de tempo...

Mas então Harry encarou os olhos de Voldmort com uma fúria incontida, antes que pudesse erguer a varinha, o outro estreitou os olhos.

Foi rápido, um assalto cruel a sua mente e Harry segurou o rosto nas mãos dando um berro, estava fraco e despreparado para um novo ataque, Voldmort conseguiu o que queria... Harry não pode evitar, e num assomo de rebeldia revelou com raiva...

"Quer saber mesmo desgraçado... então escute... e aceite."

"Sim Potter... me revele... a profecia..."

"Harry escutou com um eco de memória, partilhando raivosamente com Voldmort o mais rápido que podia apenas para ver o que o outro faria... apenas por raiva...

"Aquele com o poder... Voldmort se rejubilou, isso... isso...

nascido dos que o desafiaram... continue... nascido no sétimo mês...

Era até onde Voldmort sabia... o que ele conhecia, então foi Harry que forçou o resto rápido ... mais alto:

...e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."

Harry sentiu a surpresa horrorizada de Voldmort e se sentiu mais leve, apesar de não poder ver bem, de estar exausto, ele viu Voldmort com uma cara de espanto que se transformou em fúria e então e júbilo.

-Então acaba aqui Potter...

-Acaba sim!!!- ele ergueu a varinha.

Foi um súbito ataque de raiva, dor, desespero de se agarrar a vida... Harry foi muito mais rápido:

-RICTUS!!!

Ao mesmo tempo escutou um CRACK! de alguém... abriu os olhos esperando ver a sala vazia, achando que Voldmort tinha desparatado e fugido... mas não, o que viu foi horrível...

Vermelho... tudo vermelho...

Os olhos de Voldmort arregalados com o sangue que brotava do ombro rasgado, sendo aparado por Belatriz... mas o pior era ela... a chuva de sangue que inundou o seu campo de visão... misturado aos cabelos esvoaçando enquanto ela, de costas para Harry, caía... Morgan tinha aparatado entre eles... ela recebera o golpe de Harry... ela estava caindo morta em seu colo... ela estava...ele segurou-a.

Voldmort riu:

-Vamos Bela... eu estou bem... nos veremos novamente Potter... você começou bem... matou sua amiga...

Harry olhou para Morgan, expressão calma... cabeça apoiada em seus joelhos... ali os dois... ele vestindo um traje negro como a morte que trouxera e ela com o vermelho do sangue que derramava... porque a ele sentia o sangue dela escorrendo por suas pernas... ele desesperado tentou chamar por ajuda, mas não conseguia, olhou para ela...

-Haarry...- ela suspirou.- não dói...

Ele tremeu... escutou os gritos... os passos em direção deles... mas não conseguia se mover... pensar, apenas estava preso nos olhos violetas de Morgan... que foram perdendo o brilho devagar, foram fechando... do mesmo jeito que ele mesmo ia se fechando, morrendo, a cabeça dela pendeu...

Alguém o puxou com força, o afastou dela, caída ali uma mancha vermelha.

-Harry! HARRY!

Mas ele olhou suas mãos... estavam encharcadas de sangue... do sangue dela de sua amiga...

Voldmort conseguira... o tornara um assassino...

Ele fechou as mãos, e de uma vez só soltou um grito de desespero... por tudo que passara, por tudo que guardara... foi sua alma que gritou...

* * *

**A cena Samurai X! Eu a amo! precisava comentar!**


	34. Amanhã tem sol

**Cap. 34 -Amanhã tem sol...- **

"Você vai encontrar seu maior desejo... você vai pagar caro por ele...

Você vai tomar decisões que irão abalar todos nós... você tem uma culpa para expiar... você irá encontrar seu maior medo... você irá perder algo valioso... você irá tomar a decisão que vai mudar o rumo da guerra... seu inimigo vai se fortalecer... você vai pagar caro... você vai encontrar o que mais deseja... você..."

vai pagar caro...

pagar caro...

caro...

Era o terceiro dia que ele passava com os olhos fixos no teto... ao contrário do que todos achavam, parte dele estava consciente... de certa forma ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele ouviu os Weasleys querendo entrar, ele escutou Lupin reclamar... mas isso não importava... nada importava... ele não conseguia se mover... porque dentro dele nada mais estava em ordem... ele finalmente se deixara abater por tudo que passara... ele não podia rir, porque tinha feito coisas horríveis... não podia chorar, porque tinha descoberto coisas maravilhosas... e depois de tanta luta algo nele estava quebrado... e ele nem imaginava por onde juntar os pedaços... ele lembrava das palavras de Ana... a verdadeira e a falsa... nunca mais iria amar... não daquele jeito... mas também sabia que dentro dele descobrira um sentimento novo... por Hermione... mas doía muito, porque ele a perdera e a traíra... ela o odiaria pra sempre... alguém murmurara sobre uma crise no ministério... que se danasse o ministério, a única coisa importante de lá tinha sido retirada... ele se contorcia ao pensar que agora que finalmente tinha conseguido fazer o que sempre se cobrara, pegar Rabicho, Voldmort lhe roubara Sirius novamente... ele nem queria pensar sobre o que Voldmort lhe dissera, sua mente se recusava a reviver as palavras dele... eram horríveis demais... cruas demais... e então sentia o cheiro e o gosto do sangue... ainda impregnado em tudo nele... porque era culpa dele... e essa roda vida de pensamentos horrendos o mantinha isolado do mundo nos últimos dias...

Isolado, semi-morto... desligado do mundo...

Harry piscou mais rápido, devagar tomou conhecimento de que estava num leito... em algum lugar que só podia ser o StMungus... ele suspirou... que diferença fazia despertar ou não? Estava anoitecendo... assim como nele mesmo tudo anoitecia... tudo se fechava, mesmo se saísse correndo, um dia ia ter que encarar as pessoas e admitir que tinha cometido erros... muitos...

Harry mal percebera que tinha saído da cama... que estava olhando a noite caindo pela janela... e a noite parecia vir dele, uma noite negra horrenda que cobria tudo, como se ficasse cego... por que não via sombra alguma de conforto... nem uma sombra de refúgio pra onde pudesse correr... como se deixou afastar tanto daqueles que amava? O que o fazia se sentir tão distante dos outros... tão... irreal... era isso... ele não se sentia mais real... não se sentia mais humano...

Escutou um barulho atrás dele... sim, podia escutar tudo a sua volta muito bem... só que nada lhe interessava... não se moveu mesmo com o estrondo da bandeja que foi derrubada a suas costas... nem quando a mulher saiu correndo para chamar alguém no corredor... ele continuou mirando as estrelas, desligado, os passos voltaram...

-Harry...

Ele se virou, mirou o homem sem interesse, voltou-se a janela, não que não estivesse feliz em vê-lo, mas apenas não sabia mais expressar aquilo...

-Harry.- disse Lupin.

Harry se virou novamente, Lupin estava novamente com aquele ar de abatimento... claro, logo seria lua cheia... Harry olhou–o com preocupação, ele não devia estar com Thonks? Em segurança no Largo?

-Harry... você está me ouvindo?- ele repetiu.

-Eu não fiquei surdo Remo, pode acreditar...- falou numa voz que com certeza não parecia a sua.

Lupin o olhou nos olhos, Harry suspirou:

-O que aconteceu nesses três dias?

Lupin abriu a boca, surpreso.

-Mas...

Harry se voltou para a janela... o que estava esperando?

-Está todo mundo preocupado com você...

-Eu sei... – respondeu apaticamente.

Ele não quer me dar as notícias... pensou. Algo mais passou pela porta, um verdadeiro tufão que o abraçou:

-Harry! Ah querido... você está de pé!- disse a Sra Weasley.

Ele a olhou, como se fosse a primeira vez... e ela então deu um passinho para trás e olhou Lupin.

Harry não sabia o que fazer... na verdade ele estava exausto, os três dias podiam ter curado o corpo, mas a alma e a mente ainda estavam muito cansados... ele os olhou desanimado, "falem algo... por favor..."

-Como estão os outros?- perguntou.

A Sra Weasley o olhou e então sorriu...

-Cortes e arranhões... Pomfrey os liberou no dia seguinte...

E não vieram me ver... ele pensou desanimado, por um segundo lembrou da cara de Hermione "Harry o que foi que você fez..." algo nele esfriou, como se caísse muito rápido.

"Eu matei a Morgan..."

Ele colocou as mãos na cabeça e caiu de joelhos, vermelho, tudo vermelho...sentia o cheiro do sangue, escutou Lupin e a Sra Weasley o chamarem, mas ainda balançava a cabeça desesperado... nem viu quando fizeram um feitiço que o deixou desacordado.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente era dia... quarto dia... ele pulou da cama, olhou em volta... o quarto estava mais uma vez vazio... ele se encaminhou até o pequeno banheiro, seus passos estavam leves e arrastados como de uma pessoa bêbada... ele entrou e se olhou no espelho... não era ele... ele não era... então viu algo que chamou sua atenção.

A cicatriz, a cicatriz em forma de raio... estava aberta... recente, como se tivesse sido feita a alguns minutos... na sua confusão Harry não esticou a mão para a testa e sim para o espelho...

-Ela não quer fechar... sangrou muito, mesmo quando você esteve "desacordado".

Harry se virou, não imaginava que ele se dignasse a vir vê-lo... ele que sempre estivera tão ocupado... "isso não é verdade... isso não é desculpa... ele fez o que devia fazer... pare de infantilidade..." mas na sua sensação de abandono e ausência... todo o contato com outras pessoas era doloroso, em especial com ele, alguém a quem Harry aprendera tomar como uma pessoa boa, digna, superior...

Dumbledore o olhou gravemente, então sorriu:

-Antes de qualquer coisa, antes de qualquer pergunta ou ... antes... eu quero que me acompanhe Harry, Por favor...

O acompanhou, com passos arrastados, o corredor estava vazio... estranhamente vazio... ele andava como se cada passo fosse o primeiro, devagar... Dumbledore abriu a porta de um quarto três portas a direita daquele em que Harry estava, ele entrou arrastando os pés até olhar quem estava estendido na cama.

-Morgan...- disse baixo, aquilo de alguma forma o tocou... apesar da visão ser desesperadora...

-Sim Harry... Morgan está viva... ou quase... por enquanto sem condições de retornar... mas ainda conserva um suspiro de vida... preciso saber Harry... para o bem dela, o que a acertou.

-Um Rictus feito a queima roupa...- disse, os olhos ardendo.- de cima para baixo...- podia rever em sua cabeça, ela caindo...

-Feitiço poderoso.- disse Dumbledore pensativo.

-Eu sei...- ele olhou Dumbledore e soube então que ninguém ainda sabia da verdade.- Fui eu que fiz...- complementou ao sentir as lágrimas escorrerem, mas sem saber se eram de dor ou de alegria...

Dumbledore o olhou com assombro, pela primeira vez na vida Harry viu o Diretor confuso, por um segundo então ele disse calmo:

-Então foi você que acertou Morgan...- Dumbledore parecia não acreditar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e olhou para ela, Morgan parecia uma boneca desconjuntada, apesar do lençol cobri-la podia ver enormes curativos e inchaços deformadores, o rosto dela estava num tom de branco arroxeado, os olhos semiabertos tinham um ar mórbido, apenas o braço esquerdo estava por cima do lençol, era tão branco como se estivesse olhando uma escultura de mármore...

-Harry, precisamos conversar...

Harry balançou a cabeça com energia:

-Era isso que eu queria... desde aquela noite...- disse sem tirar os olhos da amiga, sem saber se estava feliz ou triste em vê-la.

Mas infelizmente falar é mais fácil que fazer... ele teve que ficar mais quatro horas esperando para ser liberado, os três curandeiros que o atenderam estavam muito preocupados com a cicatriz... ela recomeçava a sangrar toda vez que ele permanecia mais de vinte minutos de pé... além do mais todas a reações dele eram alteradas, os olhos ainda estavam dilatados, pulsação fraca, pele fria... em suma, em choque... desligado.

Mas então pareceram se convencer, Harry se vestiu devagar, cada peça de roupa levou mais de dez minutos para ser vestida, como se ele tivesse que fazer um esforço muito grande para compreender como usá-las, mas na verdade ele simplesmente esquecia do que estava fazendo, começava a vaguear e suas lembranças... se esforçava para se manter atento na realidade, estava pronto, sentado na cama esperando, quando viu o clarão.

Ele foi levado dali por Fawkes... único transporte mágico rápido que não fosse uma chave de portal, Harry provavelmente nunca mais usaria uma chave de portal de espontânea vontade, sabiam disso, sabiam do conforto que o pássaro lhe proporcionava...

Sim, a sala de Dumbledore... Harry olhou em volta... incrível como em seis dias ele estivera ali sentindo pena de Malfoy.

Como o "doninha" estaria? Harry pensou acariciando a fênix que permanecera em seu ombro... imaginou que Dumbledore estivesse avisando a todos que ele fora trazido de volta a Hogwarts... ele sentiu algo quente correr pelo seu rosto, passou a mão, era sangue... a cicatriz voltara a sangrar.

Fawkes soltou uma nota branda e Harry sentiu a ave encostar a cabeça em sua testa... ficou parado...

As lágrimas peroladas da Fênix recaíram sobre a cicatriz que foi aos poucos se fechando, Harry sentiu também que de alguma forma ele mesmo foi se curando, ele sentia como se algo muito bom o puxasse de volta, como se ele mesmo pudesse estar renascendo, e quando Fawkes deu outro tom em seu canto, ele abriu os olhos e se surpreendeu em ver como o escritório lhe pareceu claro e como havia cores e sons vindos de todos os lugares ali por perto...

-Vejo que Fawkes finalmente resolveu nosso problema...- sorriu Dumbledore.

Harry se virou e sorriu, Dumbledore se sentou, parecendo espetacularmente mais velho e cansado que nunca... eles se olharam, Fawkes voou até a mesa e pousou em frente a Dumbledore que também acariciou a ave...

-Muitas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo naquela noite Harry...

-Sim... eu sei.

Dumbledore voltou os olhos para o rapaz de pé, acenou com a cabeça, Harry se sentou...

-Acho que novamente eu vou ter que lhe pedir desculpas...

Harry olhou-o, sabia o que Dumbledore queria dizer, mas tinha mais coisas que ele queria dizer, interrompeu-o:

-Eu... eu é que preciso... falar...

Dumbledore o olhou, concordou, então Harry perdeu as palavras... tinha tanto a dizer, mas não sabia por onde começar...

-Eu fiz coisas... eu...

-Houve um dia que eu e você discutimos longamente sobre a importância das decisões de uma pessoa... lembra?

Harry ficou com a boca seca, então provavelmente Dumbledore já sabia...

-Eu... eu ouvi uma segunda profecia... eu... eu e Hermione... mas...

-A memória da senhorita Granger já foi restaurada... a senhorita Lovegood ficou preocupada com a demora de seu restabelecimento, e bem... decidiu contar o que houve... acreditando que você contaria também... se estivesse recuperado...

-Ela... se lembra então...- pensou Harry com um frio apertando o coração novamente. – Como ela... está?

-Chocada... revoltada... magoada... mas acima de tudo muito preocupada.

Harry desviou o olhar para Fawkes.

-Harry... eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer...

Harry interrompeu novamente, porque a voz de Dumbledore não demostrava um terço da censura que deveria ter, se soubesse de tudo.

-Eu... eu revelei a profecia... contei a ele... eu usei uma maldição imperdoável contra Belatriz... e eu fiz tudo isso de livre e espontânea vontade.- olhou para Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sustentou seu olhar e então disse gravemente.

-E você tem medo de que isso o torne uma pessoa má? Tem medo de que isso o torne igual a Voldmort?

-Voldmort me disse... coisas... que eu não pude... negar.

-Você acha que não pode ter maldade em você? Harry, eu lhe disse uma vez, você é humano... você ama, você tem medo, sente dor e sim, você também é mau... isso não o torna igual a ele.

-Mas o que eu fiz é errado!

-Um erro movido pelo mais nobre dos sentimentos... continua sendo um erro, mas é muito compreensível... principalmente quando Voldmort manipula as coisas...- Dumbledore sorriu amargamente.- Eu soube no início do ano que esse ano talvez fosse o mais difícil para você... lembra o que lhe disse no apartamento de Morgan, Harry?

Harry por um segundo lembrou-se, lá do fundo da memória...

"Sei que você tem se cobrado coisas para as quais não tem respostas ainda, e talvez nunca terá, só você sabe sobre suas escolhas, e isso não me preocupa, pois tenho inteira confiança em você, mas eu não vou afirmar nada, embora ache que "culpa" não seja a palavra correta, mas não vou enganá-lo Harry, você não merece isso, eu também acredito que esse massacre tivesse como objetivo, além de marcar o retorno de Voldmort, que esse massacre tivesse o objetivo de atingi-lo."

-Acima de tudo Harry eu lhe disse: "Não caia no poço de desespero que ele quer que você afunde", e eu ainda lhe disse "Sei que está pronto pra enfrentar as provas mais cruéis que lhe serão impostas agora, sei que é capaz de sacrificar as coisas certas.", só que eu nunca imaginei até que ponto você chegaria... eu esperei ansiosamente o ano inteiro o momento em que você falaria para seus amigos o que era a profecia...

Harry enrugou a testa, nunca pensara na possibilidade de contar...

-Esperei Harry, porque mesmo pra mim foi impossível não revelar esse segredo... então a cada coisa que lhe abatia, eu pensava que você contaria... e foram muitas nesse ano, mais do que poderíamos prever ou imaginar... certas coisas aconteceram de modo tão surpreendente que não pude fazer o que sempre me propus a fazer...

-Como?

-Sempre achei que poderia evitar que você tomasse decisões que iriam lhe ferir demais, por isso eu nunca lhe revelei a profecia, ano passado eu me forcei a faze-lo, porque era hora, então você saiu, você deixou essa sala para fazer as coisas que tinha que fazer, isso eu sabia... eu sabia que você mudaria... só não imaginava que teria sido tão profundamente.

-Eu... não sou mais o mesmo.

-Não, não é... você está mais velho, você tomou decisões, você aprendeu e lutou, você mudou o rumo dessa guerra Harry, você se sacrificou.- Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça.- Por um segundo eu havia ficado aliviado ao ver que Voldmort havia desistido de mata-lo... que ele tinha planos maiores, que ele havia voltado a se infiltrar no ministério.

Harry o olhou com espanto, Dumbledore parecia reavaliar um ano especialmente difícil.

-Então eu admito que o deixei sozinho Harry, admito que substimei o fardo que você começou a carregar... admito que esqueci que você tem apenas dezesseis anos, porque eu havia visto uma calma e coragem sem precedentes quando você acordou aquele dia no apartamento de Graveheart... mas agora, bem... agora sabemos que tudo isso muda... Voldmort não terá mais interesse em mantê-lo vivo Harry... esse passo que você deu afetará todos nós.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, desconsolado, queria sumir... ir embora, porque tinha que ter fraquejado? Porque não resistira mais?

-E eu não posso imaginar uma única pessoa que o censure, depois de saber o que aconteceu... porque eu vi em seus olhos na noite em que fugiu de Voldmort... aquela noite terrível, eu vi em seus olhos que você estava sacrificando demais, que você tinha passado dos limites... Harry... você não precisava ter ido tão longe... então eu mesmo contei a Lupin... achei que você conversaria com ele. - Dumbledore deu um profundo suspiro.- E então fomos forçados a recorrer a seu dom... nesse tempo Harry muito aconteceu fora de Hogwarts... mas você não pode perceber... seria até pior se percebesse, e ficamos muito mais abalados com o avanço de Voldmort, que sem dúvida encontrara aliados poderosos... sim, o que você viu nos ajudou muito... mas também custou muito caro... Morgan mesmo nos alertou de que isso era muito perigoso para você... o que confirmamos mais tarde... foi Beliscão que me sugeriu o que estava acontecendo com você...

-Beliscão?

-Grifin... ele me disse que você conseguia vê-lo... na verdade...

Harry sorriu... do fundo da memória puxou uma frase do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts

-Pateta, Chorão, Destabocado e Beliscão...

Dumbledore o olhou...sorriu também...

-Eu os chamava assim na sua idade... eram meus amigos em Hogwarts...

Harry poderia rir, somente Dumbledore daria aquele tipo de apelido aos guardiões de Hogwarts...

-Mas Ubaf apareceu para Hermione...

-Sim... porque eles podem se alimentar novamente...

-Alimentar?

Dumbledore concordou, então falou pensativamente.

-Um guardião se alimenta da magia do lugar que guarda... eu devo dizer no entanto que eles mudaram muito, e eu nunca os tinha visto totalmente, então Grifin me alertou de que a magia a nossa volta está mais forte...

-Como assim? Não entendo...

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Isso não importa... importa? Apenas é bom sabermos que os guardiões de Hogwarts estão fortes o suficiente para defender a escola, isso nos alivia...- disse Dumbledore preocupado.- Pelo menos me aliviou quando tive que olhar para fora, mais do que para dentro...

-Acho que tem algo comigo não? A história do Fudge...

-Dawlish e Willamson são bons aurores, mas estavam sobre o controle de Voldmort, havia muito mais no ministério, houve uma bela campanha para tirar você das graças de certas pessoas, tentando se aproveitar da perseguição do ano passado, das calúnias que lhe foram feitas... mas isso ficou dentro do ministério... menos mal.

Harry suspirou, olhou pela janela, Dumbledore também...

-Voldmort se aproveitou da confusão do casamento para roubar os manuscritos de sua mãe sobre o véu... iria colocar a culpa em você... mas você apareceu... novamente.

-O que ele quer com o véu?- Esse assunto lhe lembrava dolorosamente a perda de Sirius.

-Só podemos especular... imortalidade... conhecimento... poder... só isso move Voldmort.

Harry e Dumbledore ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo e toda a dor de Harry foi se esvaindo, por que ele não tinha mais o que esconder, mas ainda ficava algumas coisas para decidir.

-Você acha que deve esconder por mais tempo?- perguntou Dumbledore.

-Eles ouviram Voldmort falar sobre a profecia... não vou... não vou mentir mais...- disse olhando as cicatrizes na mão "não devo contar mentiras..." – acho que talvez, eles aceitem bem...

Dumbledore deu um sorriso fraco.

-Eles são seus amigos e agora mais do que nunca, amizades e alianças serão importantes... esse é um caminho que você não deve fazer sozinho... não mais.

Harry se levantou, olhou a janela, era quase hora do almoço, se surpreendeu por estar com fome... sorriu, tinha sobrevivido não é mesmo? Morgan estava viva... Só tinha que falar com eles e tudo se resolveria, de uma forma ou de outra.

-Harry?

Ele olhou o diretor.

-Seus amigos devem estar no jardim agora... esperando o almoço.

-Acho que eles vão perder a fome hoje... mas só por hoje.

Dumbledore sorriu e tirou um calhamaço da gaveta dando um suspiro fundo que fez Fawkes voltar ao puleiro, Harry ergueu as sombracelhas.

-Notas... currículos... vamos precisar de mais um professor de defesa... já que Morgan não se restabelecerá a tempo...

Harry sorriu, Dumbledore também:

-Se você não parar de acerta-los terei que obriga-lo a substituí-los...

-Não... não... eu já sou presidente da AD... e tenho que tirar os Niem´s ano que vem...- disse da porta.

-Harry?

-Sim?- se virou de novo.

-Espero que você tenha entendido tudo que conversamos aqui...

Harry sorriu maldosamente.

-Se eu não tivesse entendido, o senhor ia saber.

Dumbledore deu uma risada aliviada e Harry também fechando a porta.

Saiu pela gárgula admirando o reflexo do sol que entrava pelas janelas...

"Amanhã tem sol! Pra você também..."

Eu tenho que agradecer a Luna... ela vê coisas que ninguém vê, pensou ele descendo em direção aos jardins, pronto para a missão mais difícil de sua vida.

O sol banhava Hogwarts, havia gente correndo e pulando no lago onde a Lula era acompanhada de nadadores mais corajosos, Harry parou um segundo para sentir o sol em seu rosto, como se pudesse ser aquecido novamente, então escutou um berro, abriu os olhos em tempo de ver Gina e Hermione se jogarem em cima dele, abraçando-o forte... se sentiu muito bem, alegre, vivo, confortado.

-Até que enfim!!! Você não voltava nunca!!!- berrou Gina.

Hermione apenas soluçava abraçada nele, Harry riu.

-Mione... eu quero me levantar...

Ela o olhou, se afastou, então os olhos dela pareceram perder o brilho ela se afastou mais. Ele abraçou Rony também, e disse para irem com ele, perto daquela árvore que ele gostava, mais longe do tumulto, agora era definitivo, iria contar...

Harry deitou na grama sob a sombra da árvore, Rony pegou um graveto e sentou do lado dele cotucando um formigueiro seco... Gina sentou mais perto da água do lago, pés batendo de leve borrifando água, Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony, olhando o lago pensativamente.

-Vocês não tem nada pra me perguntar?

Rony e Hermione o olharam... então Gina disse séria.

-Rony disse que o Voldmort te perguntou da profecia.

Harry sorriu para Gina, ela não sabia... estava desacordada na hora, mas ela estivera no ministério.

-Acho que agora eu vou ter que contar... pra vocês... o que aconteceu de verdade no ano passado... - só então ele percebeu a quanto tempo estava carregando aquilo sozinho...- Lá no ministério...

Gina se virou para ele... Hermione chegou mais perto, Harry sentou olhando para o céu azul e começou a falar, bem devagar.

-Acho que é melhor começar pelo que aconteceu logo que vocês ficaram fora de ação... quando eu e Neville estávamos enrascados, - ele então olhou para Hermione, ela que sempre quisera saber pela boca dele .- quando a Ordem chegou e quando Sirius passou pelo Véu... nós dissemos a vocês que a profecia havia se quebrado... não?

E ele contou tudo, devagar, contou sobre sua conversa com Dumbledore, falou do que havia acontecido, então falou da profecia, viu os olhos de Rony se perderem no lago e Hermione por as mãos na cabeça... sentiu Gina o abraçar devagar, mas não vacilou, contou então o que defendia em cada sonho com Voldmort, contou cada coisa que passara, cada dor que sentira, e isso o curou, era como se não doesse mais do que doía ao ver os olhos dos amigos assustados, então contou sobre o que aconteceu no ministério sobre o que Voldmort fizera com o Véu... parou ao falar de Morgan... se virou devagar ao escutar os soluços de Hermione que chorava balançando a cabeça.

-Mione?- chamou.

Ela o olhou assustada, se colocou da pé num salto e saiu correndo aos prantos... Harry fechou os olhos, sabia que ela ia reagir assim, Rony o olhou e falou:

-Vou atrás dela... esperem aqui.

Gina limpou os olhos e ficou olhando para o lago:

-Agora eu entendo... muita coisa...

Harry suspirou, perguntou sério.

-Como a Mione reagiu depois que... que...

-Que a memória dela voltou? Ficou desesperada... com raiva é claro... mas muito preocupada...

Harry voltou a deitar olhando o céu.

-Isso foi a coisa mais idiota que eu fiz... tenho que falar com ela...

-Melhor não...- disse Gina.- Espere... ela tá se sentindo culpada.

Harry se sentou e olhou surpreso para Gina:

-Como assim culpada?

-Por tudo que aconteceu... ah, Harry... aconteceu tanta coisa entre vocês dois, de certa forma... e não deu nada certo... ela tá se culpando...

-Pelo quê?

-Um pouco por tudo... e sabe...- Gina o olhou triste.- Eu tenho que pedir desculpas também... por forçar as coisas...

-Ah... tá... mas por mim vocês não fizeram nada demais...

-Claro Harry, nada demais.- disse Gina olhando o lago.- só estávamos pressionando você o tempo todo...

-E eu pedi para pararem?

-O pior é que pediu não é... você pediu e a gente não parou... a gente sabia que tinha algo errado e não parou...- Gina começou a chorar.- desculpa Harry... a gente não sabia...

-Eu sei... fui eu que não contei...

Ela limpou os olhos teimosamente.

-Vamos entrar... procurar aqueles dois...- disse ele se levantando.

"Amanhã tem sol! Pra você também..."

Infelizmente Hermione sumiu o resto do dia deixando-o muito preocupado, lá pelo meio da tarde ele saiu para procura-la... foi até a biblioteca, a sala da AD, a sala precisa e nada, estava indo em direção ao corujal... "que melhor lugar escolheria uma animaga para se esconder?" quando ao virar um corredor trombou com alguém e quase foi jogado longe, olhou para frente.

-Nosso dia de sorte...

-Malfoy... estou ocupado, sai da frente!- disse irritado.

-Modos Potter!- disse o Loiro.- Respeite o monitor.

-Vá se catar Draco!

Crabbe e Goyle estalaram as juntas, Harry sorriu, encontrou resposta nos olhos de Draco, uma encenação?... não... passatempo preferido mesmo.

Os dois idiotas caíram estuporados rapidamente, mas Draco acertou Harry com uma azaração e ele acabou caindo pra trás.

-Sua mira melhorou...- disse cinicamente se levantando.

-Você acha?- Perguntou Malfoy arrogante.

-Mas como seu professor devo lhe dar umas dicas...

Malfoy caiu mais longe, antes de ver o que o antingia...

-Potter!!!- ele se levantou furioso.

-Pára de reclamar... disse Harry passando por ele.- Você me pegou de bom humor...

-O que quer dizer?- perguntou Draco se virando para ele.

-Que estou esperando o que você vai fazer no expresso...- disse sem se virar.

Apenas escutou um "espere e verá" enquanto dobrava o corredor... na verdade, sendo meio que amistoso, mal podia esperar para pegar o Malfoy desprevenido... isso sim seria divertido... e como precisava de diversão...

O corujal estava quase vazio e Edwiges é que pousou no seu ombro, ele ficou muito tempo ali acariciando a coruja, essa sim uma amiga quase esquecida... olhando pela janela viu um trestálio... se inclinou um pouco mais e viu a cabana de Hagrid... tudo aquilo era bom , era dele e ninguém ia tirar... Edwiges desceu com ele para a sala comunal,muita gente ia para o salão para o jantar e o olhavam no caminho, mas ele não se importava... estava em paz... a coruja quieta no ombro gostando do passeio, ele entrou na sala comunal e sentou olhando os gêmeos... falando um mais alto do que o outro que tinham feito a proeza de tirar os TRÊS Niem's...

Ainda estava rindo quando os quatro apareceram, Harry viu na expressão de espanto de Neville que eles tinham contado para ele, isso porque Harry nem tinha mencionado a parte que cabia a Neville na profecia, mas isso não o incomodou, o pior foi ver Hermione tremer e subir correndo sob o olhar desaprovador de Gina... mas uma coisa Harry aprendera... ter paciência.

Mas não conseguiu dormir "novidade" pensou, talvez porque tivesse ficado de cama por dias seguidos, ele se recusava a ficar mais tempo ainda deitado, desceu devagar para a sala comunal, e avistou-a ali, perdida em frente a janela olhando para fora...

Claro que era a oportunidade que estava esperando, mas o que podia fazer... que não a magoasse mais?

Ele foi andando devagar, olhando a figura de roupão em frente a janela, o reflexo da luz noturna e da lareira realçava os cabelos dela, sempre gostara daqueles cabelos...

Hermione não percebeu sua presença até ele ficar ao lado dela, ele não disse nada, não fez nada, além de colocar a mão no vidro... coração dando pulos no peito, se quiser falar... fale... eu não quero forçar nada... ele ainda olhava para fora, mas sabia que ela o olhava... por um segundo pensou que ela ia se virar e ir correndo de volta ao dormitório, mas não.. Hermione devagar colocou a mão dela encima da dele dobrando os dedos de leve segurando sua mão... ele tremeu, fechou a mão de leve segurando a dela delicadamente, sorriu, olhou-a... ela olhou para fora e sorriu triste, quando ele puxou a mão dela devagar, ela soltou um soluço dolorido e saiu correndo, deixando-o atordoado... Harry encostou a testa na janela fria...

-Isso é uma maldição... só pode ser... eu sempre as faço chorar...

Ficou a madrugada inteira olhando para fora, só foi deitar quando ouviu os primeiros barulhos nos dormitórios e dormiu até tarde.

Era o último dia de Hogwarts... o fim de outro ano... ele ainda partilhou com Rony a arrumação dos malões e o amigo achou em meio aos pertences umas bombas de bosta... coisas novas dos gêmeos... os dois se olharam com sorrisos maldosos... mais tarde ele ainda conversou com Marco que veio sorrindo com sua turma do primeiro ano, todos excitados pelo jantar de encerramento e a entrega da taça das casas... Harry até tinha esquecido daquilo... na verdade a ficha caiu bem depois pois seu olhar cruzou com o de Hermione que olhava ele e os garotos do primeiro ano com uma expressão estranha, mas ainda sem coragem de falar com ele, que seguia o conselho de Gina... e quando o jantar se aproximou ele só pensou em aproveitar, até porque seria uma festa em tanto...

Obviamente o jantar foi calmo em meio as cores da Grifinória, claro que as vitórias no quadribol garantiram uma boa diferença na liderança, já quase no fim da festa meia duzia de bombas de bosta estouraram por baixo da mesa da Sonserina... Harry e Rony trocaram apertos de mão sob o olhar admirado dos gêmeos e reprovador de Hermione.

-Isso é que é encerramento!- disse Rony olhando os Sonserinos saírem correndo com as vestes sujas sob os risos do resto das casas...

E ele se deu ao luxo de subir e dormir calmamente, até porque sabia que ia se internar num estupor irritante na casa dos Dursleys durante as férias...

Quando se sentaram no expresso de Hogwarts, Harry percebeu uma movimentação e então como muitos olhou pela janela para fora, o trem já começava a andar quando viu:

-Ei manero!- disse Jorge.

-Onde ele arranjou isso?- falou Gina.

Hagrid estava parado ao lado de uma enorme moto preta, ele acenou dela para Harry e falou apenas movendo as mãos, "É sua. Pro ano que vem..."

-Ei! Ele tá dizendo que é sua?- falou Rony.

-Tá sim...- disse Harry com um sorriso.- Ela era de Sirius...- acenou da janela.

Mas Hagrid e a moto estavam ficando menores, desapareciam no horizonte...

Mas a cabine logo esvaziou, pois os gêmeos saíram... Rony e Hermione também, para cuidar do corredor, logo Gina e Neville deram uma desculpa para sairem, claro, queriam namorar... Harry ficou na cabine cuidando de Bichento que se esparramara em seu colo.

Então foi pego quase desprevinido, "quase", Bichento pulou em Goyle que saiu berrando por meio expresso com o bicho grudado nas costas, quase matando todo o expresso de rir, Crabbe nem teve chance, Draco ficou só olhando... por um segundo Harry teve a certeza que o loiro apenas se divertia com o resultado quando Harry terminou de azará-lo...

Draco puxou o colega desacordado que estava verde e foi saindo.

-Malfoy...- disse Harry.

Draco olhou para trás, Harry estendeu a mão, Malfoy olhou para todos os lados antes de estender a dele, apertaram as mãos.

-Isso não é trégua Potter...

-Não... com certeza não...

Draco deu alguns passos e Harry falou:

-Para sua segurança... para ficar mais realista...

Quando Draco se virou recebeu umas três azarações seguidas... ficando tão verde e peludo quanto Crabbe.

-Por Deus... tira isso do caminho... - disse Gina na porta uns cinco minutos depois.

Harry riu, ela entrou e sentou bufando.

-O que foi?

-Neville...- ela cruzou os braços.

-Vocês não brigaram... brigaram?

-Não... ele brigou com o Simas, na verdade deve tá embolado com ele ainda...

-Mas porquê?- disse Harry sem entender...

-Porque o Simas deu em cima de mim... na frente dele... de novo.

Harry começou a rir...

-Não ria...- ela disse chateada.

-Neville quem diria...

-Vocês são todos babacas ciumentos...- ela disse irritada.

-Ah... tá...- disse ele ainda rindo.

-Ah, é esqueci que você não sofre desse mal...

Harry parou de rir na hora.

-Ah...desculpa Harry...

-Pelo quê?- ele perguntou sério.

-Pela Mione...

-Ah... eu desisto.- ele olhou para a porta.- Você sabe o real motivo para estar me evitando?

Gina balançou a cabeça.

-Não sei não, Harry... eu não estou entendendo também...

Harry a olhou, não aguentou, perguntou o que o estava incomodando a muito tempo:

-Ela não quer me falar do Krum é isso?- ele falou olhando para a garota.

Gina o olhou:

-Como você sabe do que aconteceu com o Krum?- ela disse surpresa.

Ele franziu a testa, disse irritado:

-Eu vi os dois se beijando no casamento... eles estão juntos não estão?

Gina abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Você tá com ciúme!!! Deixa ela saber!!!

-Gina é sério... eles estão juntos?- disse preocupado.

-Nunquinha!!! Ela estuporou ele de raiva!- Gina ria.

-Como?- Harry estranhou.

-Ele tentou, na verdade deu, um beijo meio a força nela, e eles brigaram... aí ele falou de você... mal... e ela estuporou ele... ficou morrendo de medo que tivesse acontecido algo com ele, mas não, ele se recuperou...- Gina ainda ria olhando a expressão de Harry.

-Você quer dizer que eles não estão juntos?

-Não!- Gina sorriu.

E Harry se sentiu um tantinho mais feliz... agora só precisava tomar coragem de pedir perdão... de fazer Hermione o olhar de novo.

E embora ela ainda não o olhasse direito quando voltou, ele não se importou pois havia uma semente de esperança e era o que importava... ele adorou a cara dos gêmeos quando apontaram para Crabbe e Malfoy caídos e ainda estavam rindo quando desceram do expresso... ele passou sorridente junto com Rony pela barreira.

E estavam lá como ele imaginou que estariam e abriram sorrisos ao vê-lo bem, Remo, Thonks, Os Weasleys... e Moody.

-Você está bem querido?- perguntou Molly.

-Estou sim...- ele sorriu.

Lupin e Thonks o abraçaram, e foi meio esquisito , eles pareciam muito felizes em sorrir para ele, então Harry reparou que os dois estavam de mãos dadas mas não comentou nada, o tio Válter apareceu mais atrás, tào vermelho quanto possível.

-Vamos...

Harry se despediu, e o seguiu.

-Não esqueça rapaz! Notícias a cada três dias... ou vamos aparecer lá. disse Moody.

Harry fez um positivo com a mão e Válter saiu empurrando o carrinho de bagagens dele ocupado e sair o mais rápido possível da companhia deles.

Amanhã tem sol... Pra todos nós...

* * *

Algumas coisas devem ser comentadas sobre essa fic, mas são tantas... eu me lembro que não houve prazer (e ainda não há) maior como escritora, que ler essa, acho que há amostras do meu melhor nela, no drama, ação, comédia, me deu prazer escrever, ler e reler cada linha dela, é minha filha mais amada, os comentários dela me ajudaram a sair da deprê de ter rodado na minha monografia de pós... eu lembro que algumas pessoas não gostaram da minha versão "católica" do casamento, mas não tinham lido o da Jk ainda HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUAHUA!!!! Ah, não consegui segurar esse... hum, hum... não só estarei postando agora os 10 primeiros capies da Amuleto proibido, como estou agora, nesse instante jogando depresente pra vcs a micro fic " A Sombra e a Escuridão" de 8 capies e que se passa entre as duas fics, e é especial pra quem é fã da Morgan, é uma leitura que não atrapalha as fics mas acrescenta muita pra entendero "samba do crioulo doido" que é AP.

E finalmente... comentários são eternemente bem vindos sobre essa e minhas outras fics, sempre gosto que leitores antigos enovos as comentem! Agora... não esperem! Sombra e Escuridão e Amuleto proibido lhes esperam!!!! Com novidades!


End file.
